Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas
by Lime Marionette
Summary: UA. Que pasaría si nuestros personajes favoritos pudieran interactuar en nuestra época? Candy se muda a Chicago para empezar una nueva vida al lado de su padre. Pero no imagino que mudarse traería muchas consecuencias... EPILOGO SUBIDO! COMPLETO!
1. Primer dia

**Notas iniciales de Lime:** Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos, es la primera vez que me voy a animar a escribir sobre esta serie que invadió mi niñez y que estoy volviendo a ver después de varios años. **Advertencia:** Es un UA.

La mayoría de fics que he escrito han sido de CCS, sin embargo quiero darme una oportunidad para invadir el espacio de Candy Candy, ya que nunca pude superar la muerte de Anthony definitivamente hacían la pareja perfecta u.u y se amaban de verdad (su muerte es más cruel que cuando se murió _Mufasa_ *The Lion King*)

Sin más preámbulos, diré que la historia pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Solo estoy utilizando sus personajes para diversión… no me demanden xD!

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo I.**_

_**Primer día**_

**Ciudad de Chicago, Illinois, USA.**

**Año: Mayo 2014**

**O'Hare International Airport.**

_-"A todos los pasajeros del vuelo 145 de United Airlines, provenientes de New Orleans, por favor sirvánse pasar a la sala de desembarque"_

La joven adolescente jaló su equipaje de mano de mala manera haciendo tropezar a dos pasajeros que iban en su dirección. Ambos hombres la miraron con un gesto desagradable, dado que ni si quiera fue capaz de ofrecerles una disculpa decente. Solo se limitó a seguir caminando, escuchando a todo volumen a su grupo favorito.

Había sido un "placentero" vuelo de casi 4 horas y no estaba de buen humor. Bueno estaba de mal humor desde antes que pisara el avión…bueno siempre estaba de mal humor. Simplemente, no le parecía nada justo que le impusieran irse a vivir con un completo desconocido. ¡Estaba bien que la hubiera engendrado! Pero alguien que estuvo ausente en los últimos… ¿Cuántos años? Diez, doce. No podía llamarse "padre".

Si, la vida era injusta.

Cogió el restante de su equipaje aun con los audífonos puestos, porque conociendo –está bien, no lo conocía- a Michael Cartright, su padre digamos "biológico" apostaba que tendría que pedir un taxi así que con toda la paciencia del mundo camino a través de los pasillos del aeropuerto buscando un cajero automático para sacar algo de dinero con el cual pagarlo.

Subió aún más el volumen de sus audífonos, asi que se podía escuchar cantar claramente a _Mick Jagger _interpretando _Satisfation_ en su máxima expresión. ¡Oh sí! Adoraba esa música, y escuchar a Mick podía bajarle un poco –solo un poco- su mal humor.

Sin darse cuenta, y en su distracción pensando entre Mick y Steven Tyler y sus canciones se chocó contra algo muy duro haciendo que por inercia cayera al suelo desparramando todas sus cosas entre ellas su _Iphone,_ que era de donde venía la música.

-"¡Oh no!¡Se rajó la pantalla!"-dijo con infinita tristeza prestado atención al aparato. Se podía observar que en el dispositivo estaba abierta la aplicación con el título de _Jaded_ en su portada. Llena de furia, se levantó mirando contra el –objeto- que se había topado.

Sus ojos se toparon con un par de ojos azules quienes expresaban entre asombro y burla a través de unas gafas oscuras.

-"¡Oye tú!¡Tú eres el culpable de que se me rajara la pantalla de mi _Iphone_!"-dijo levantando un puño –"¡Tienes que pagármelo, me lo compre con 6 mesadas!"

-"¿Disculpa?"-dijo altivamente el joven, se notaba que era claramente mayor a la adolescente –"¿me hablas a mí?"-siguió con el mismo tonito arrogante

Ella hizo un ademan de enfado queriendo golpear al sujeto. Nadie le hablaba de esa manera.

-"¡Discúlpate!"-sentenció –"o si no…."

-"¿o si no…?¿qué me harás pequeña PECOSA?"

-"¿Qué dijiste?"

-"PECOSA… Tu cara está llena de PECAS"

Candice se sonrojó al notar que el extraño se estaba burlando de sus pecas, que había heredado de su madre ¡Un extraño! ¡No tenía derecho!

-"¡Discúlpate por la pantalla de mi _Iphone_!"

-"Yo no tengo la culpa de que andes distraída y pienses que vives en un mundo tu sola…Si te das cuenta PECOSA, tú chocaste conmigo… es tu culpa. Eres TU la que tiene que disculparse conmigo"-dijo finalmente el sujeto sacándose las gafas para que la adolescente pueda ver sus ojos del color del mar profundo

Por unos microsegundos Candice se quedó perpleja y sintió como rápidamente el calor estaba a punto de invadir su rostro. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro antes que el desconocido lo note agarró sus cosas y salió corriendo maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-"¿Quién es ese sujeto? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué me pasa?"-dijo sin evitar ahora que su rostro estuviera completamente enrojecido

Corrió por el aeropuerto hasta cansarse –"¡Espero no encontrármelo nunca! ¡Nunca he conocido a nadie tan arrogante!" Cuando ya no pudo más caminó más lento, comenzó a escuchar una voz que la comenzaba a llamar

-"¡Candice! ¡Candice!"

Giró hacia atrás y vio como un hombre rubio corría hacia ella con un niño pequeño de la mano.

-"¡Oh! ¡Eres tú! Qué bueno que llegaste"-dijo cogiéndola de los hombros con una cálida sonrisa. La rubia lo miro como si tuviera dos cabezas –"¿no me reconoces? Soy tu padre… Michael ¡Dios cuanto has crecido! ¡Estas hecha toda una señorita!"

La adolescente se apartó bruscamente mirándolo con despecho –"si, crecí"-dijo intempestiva separándose abruptamente del hombre –"Crecí sin ti"-puso énfasis en la ultima frase. Lo que generó una reacción de tristeza e incomodidad a su padre

-"Bueno, si eras… eras muy pequeña para entenderlo. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar, hija"

-"Si no te molesta, preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre, Michael"

-"Ok, se hará como digas, Candy"

-"Candice"

-"Ok, Candice"

Michael, prefirió que no era el momento de ponerse a discutir. No quería discuti con ella. No la había visto en varios años, y entendía –aunque le doliera- la reacción de la rubia. Prefirió dejar la charla para después, además oficialmente se había vuelto el tutor legal de ella asi que tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar de sus vidas.

-"ah… si, te presento a Jimmy, tu hermanito"-dijo prestando atención al niño que llevaba de la mano –"Vamos, bebé, saluda a tu hermana mayor, ella es Candice"

El niño de brillantes ojos azules miró con curiosidad a la delgada adolescente que tenía frente a él. Candy lo miró igualmente con curiosidad y por una fracción de segundos su corazón se enterneció –sabía que tenía un hermano menor- hacia unos años, se había ententerado que su padre se había vuelto a casar y que su esposa estaba embarazada.

-"Jimmy está a punto de cumplir los 7 años. Es un niño muy tímido. A pesar de eso, quería venir conmigo al aeropuerto a buscarte"-dijo el padre tratando de romper el incómodo silencio –ok, mas incomodo- "¿deseas desayunar algo? Partiste de New Orleans a las 4am, debes estar hambrienta"

Antes de que Candy pudiera responder con una negativa, el niño se adelantó –"¡Papá… mira… los aviones gigantes!"

-"Si, Jimmy, son enormes…. ¿Quieres verlos?"

Candy sonrio internamente. Siguiéndolos con lentitud. Tenía que aceptar que las cosas iban a ser diferentes. Allá en New Orleans, donde siempre había vivido con su madre, no tenía recuerdo de cómo podría ser vivir con un padre o un hermano. Siempre habían sido ella y su madre. No podía quejarse de que les faltara dinero –desde que tenía memoria, su padre siempre les enviaba dinero suficiente para que vivieran cómodamente las dos- pero como dicen, el dinero no puede reemplazar el cariño y afecto de un padre. Trató de no pensar en eso dado que no podía evitar ponerse nostálgica.

Se acercó a la mesa de un _IHop _donde ya estaban sentados Michael y Jimmy.

-"¿Qué deseas Candice?"-dijo Michael con una cálida sonrisa mientras que Jimmy empezaba a jugar con los jarabes de maple, fresa y mora en su plato –"Jimmy, ten cuidado con eso, te vas a ensuciar y luego tu mamá se enojará mucho con los dos"

-"¡Pancakes con chispas de chocolate!"-dijo el niño señalando la carta

-"Si, ok, son tus favoritos. Pidamos uno, ¿Candice?"

-"Quiero un vaso de leche y unas galletas"-dijo ella seriamente –"no tengo mucha hambre. Gracias"

-"de acuerdo, almorzaremos más tarde"

Después del desayuno, partieron a lo que sería su nueva casa. Candy tenía entendido que su padre, se había divorciado nuevamente hacia un par de años y que vivía en un lujoso _duplex_ en el corazón de Chicago. Dejaron a Jimmy en una casa donde salió a recibirlo una mujer con ojos del mismo color de él. Habló un par de palabras con su padre y regresó al auto.

Desde ahí, ya no dijo nada más miraba a través de la ventana la nueva ciudad. Realmente, era muy diferente al campo que era Luisiana, muchos edificios para su gusto. Después de todo Chicago era una ciudad con muchos rascacielos.

-"Bien, llegamos"-dijo Michael entrando a un estacionamiento dentro de un lujoso edificio. Candy siguió en su silencio sepulcral. Mientras entraban al elevador y subían al décimo piso.

Entraron al _duplex_ donde era el hogar de Michael. –"tu habitación está al final del pasillo. No soy muy bueno decorando. Pero si quieres podemos ir de compras más tarde para que puedas acondicionarla a tu gusto…"-dijo tratando de ser amable.

Candy asintió, realmente el _duplex_ era mucho más grande que su casa de un piso en New Orleans. Entró a su "nueva" habitación, si sus sospechas eran ciertas… entonces ¡bingo! Si era mucho más grande que su habitación anterior. Michael tenia razón, no era nada bueno decorando… sacudió su cabeza, no dejaría que la comprara… ¡Claro que no!

Dejo sus maletas a un lado y se echó en la mullida cama… era ¿agua? ¿Lo que tenía la cama? No sabía pero realmente era muy suave… se sintió…. Un poquito feliz. Saco su _Iphone_… recordó que un engreído y maleducado chico lo había partido y se lamentó una vez más.

De pronto sus hermosos ojos azules volvieron a su mente –"¡Idiota!"-dijo finalmente no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse levemente –"¡Ja! ¡No lo volveré a ver…! Ni tampoco le podré cobrar por el _Iphone_. Creo que necesito encontrar un empleo en esta ciudad"

Ella había trabajado de mesera –un trabajo _part-time_\- si bien, no le faltaba nada. Le gustaba trabajar para comprarse sus cosas, jamás había pedido un dólar a su madre desde que cumplió 10 años.

Esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica.

-"¡es cierto, avisaré a Patty que llegué bien!"-dijo contenta abriendo el _whatsapp_ desde su _Iphone_

_Patty O'Brian (Ultima vez hoy a las 6:51am)_

_Hola Patty, quiero avisarte que ya llegue y ya estoy extrañando los pies que hace tu abuela._

_Mi papá se esta portando bien, hasta ahora, pero le demostraré que no será tan fácil tenerme como hija… me presento a mi hermano menor…. Es un niño muy lindo._

_(Enviar)_

_También (Enviar)_

_Un idiota maleducado rompió la pantalla de mi Iphone (Emoticon enojado) (Enviar)_

_Sabes creo que debo buscar un empleo, extraño la cafetería. Saluda a todos por mí (Enviar)_

_Hablamos luego, besitos Candy (Enviar)_

-"Patty debe estar en clase… me contestará luego"-pensó luego marcó un numero de su Iphone –definitivamente tenía que cambiar de pantalla- timbró 3 veces hasta que le contestaron

-"¿Candy?"

-"¡Señorita Pony!"-dijo Candy contenta –"Si… ya llegué… bueno, si ya me encontré con él… no, todo bien. Me quedaré con él en su casa. Chicago es enorme…. Las extraño"

-"Me alegro que estes bien, Candy"-se escuchó a través de la línea telefónica –"Nosotros también te extrañamos mucho. Trata de controlar ese malhumor que tienes… recuerda que no te llevara a ningún lado, y no seas tan exigente con tu padre"

-"¿Señorita Pony?"-pregunto la adolescente –"no soy exigente, solo quiero tratarlo como se merece –"Nada más… ¿Por qué no me pude quedar con ustedes? Yo también puedo ser maestra y enseñar a niños con usted y la hermana Maria"

La señorita Pony sonrió –"Lo sabemos Candy, pero también sabemos que es mejor que estés con tu papá… sabes que después de lo que sucedió con…"-tragó saliva intentando no derramar una lágrima –"con Jane…"-se sobrepuso para no romper a llorar –"Cuidate si?, no le des muchos problemas a tu papá. Todos aquí te extrañamos. Espero que pronto nos llames"

-"Pero… señorita Pony"

Candy tragó saliva. Aun, ella ni las compañeras de trabajo de su madre –que habían sido como unas segundas madres para ella- asimilaban la pronta partida de alguien tan llena de vida como Jane Carter –la madre de Candy- únicamente pudo escuchar como el tono de llamada de la otra línea empezaba a pitear indicando que habían cortado.

-"mamá… ¿Por qué te fuiste y me dejaste tan sola?"-susurró Candy entre sus sábanas. No acostumbraba a llorar… casi nunca, pero hay cosas que uno no puede evitar hacer.

Hacía casi dos semanas, le había tocado turno nocturno la noche anterior. Por lo que no había podido descansar bien y se levantó muy apurada para irse a clase. No tomo en cuenta que no pudo despedirse de ella como última vez. Le dolía mucho.

La rutina de Jane Carter era la siguiente, era profesora de educación inicial en una escuela muy cerca de su casa. La señorita Pony era la directora del pequeño colegio y todos la querían. Habían pocos niños, pero suficientes para darles todo el amor que merecían. Administraba el colegio junto a su amiga de muchos años, una monja de nombre María. Ambas eran amigas de la infancia de Jane.

Después de prepararle el desayuno a Candy se alistaba y caminaba hacia su trabajo –solo unas 10 cuadras- la primavera comenzaba a hacerse presente por lo que algunas flores ya estaban abriéndose dando al apacible barrio muchos colores.

Ese día, Candy no había ni si quiera tomado desayuno por lo tarde que estaba. Ni si quiera escuchó cuando Jane le dijo "que le vaya bien"

-"Yo debi decirle que le vaya bien"-dijo Candy en el presente –"Te extraño mamá"

Súbitamente y sacándola de sus tristes recuerdos, el pitido de su _Iphone_ con la pantalla rota empezó a avisarle que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

Pudo ver como la figura del _whatsapp_ se presentaba.

-"Debe ser Patty"-dijo sonriendo a su mejor amiga de New Orleans, con quien trabajaba en la cafetería

_Patty O'Brian (En línea)_

_Hola Candy me alegra que me hayas escrito. Las cosas están aquí como siempre. El jefe del jefe se enteró que te mudarías a Chicago y no puede creer que haya perdido a su mejor personal jajaja._

_Mi abuela te manda muchos saludos, que bueno que te hayas encontrado con tu papá._

_¡No te metas en problemas, Candy! _

_Las clases empezaron como todos los lunes… ¿sabes? hoy pasé por tu salón justo cuando tu profesora avisaba que te habías mudado, creo que no fue agrado de todos escuchar esa noticia._

_¿Cuándo empiezas clases?_

_Candy (En línea)_

_Patty, aun no se… no he hablado con mi papa sobre el papeleo de mi traslado (Enviar)_

_Patty O'Brian (En línea)_

_Uy, tienes que apresurarte con eso. No te vayas a atrasar con las materias._

_Candy (En línea)_

_¿Tú nunca cambiarás no, Patty? (Enviar)_

_Patty O'Brian (En línea)_

_¿Qué harás sin mi ahí en Chicago?_

_Candy (En línea)_

_¡Cierto! Te extraño bastante (Enviar)_

_Patty O'Brian (En línea)_

_Yo también Candy, pero no es algo que podamos manejar ni tu ni yo, como te dije el sábado (Emoticon triste) Bueno, me voy. La bibliotecaria me mira feo. Hablamos luego._

_Candy (En línea)_

_Ok. (Enviar)_

Candy sonrió al recordar a Patty, siempre tan tímida y tan aplicada. Ella nunca fue aplicada en las materias. Hasta ahora se preguntaba como pasaba de año cada diciembre. De pronto, oyó como Michael tocaba a su puerta.

-"Candice, puedes salir. Necesitamos conversar y también es casi hora del almuerzo… ¿te parece si comemos afuera? Hay un lugar cercano donde cocinan unos tallarines deliciosos"

-"Ok, ya salgo"-dijo ella con un tonito de pocos amigos. Miro el reloj casi era la una de la tarde. Tanto tiempo había estado pensando.

-"¿de que quieres hablar Michael?"

-"Mañana empiezan tus clases. La escuela esta algo lejos de aquí, pero queda justo camino al trabajo, te puedo dejar todas las mañanas"-sonrio afablemente. Realmente quería recuperar la confianza y el cariño de su primogénita

Candy lo miró de malagana intentó no ser descortes. Bueno no mucho –"¿de verdad mañana empiezo?"

-"Si, el sábado terminé todo el papeleo. Indique al director que te diera tiempo para que te adecuaras a tu nueva vida aquí. Asi que empiezas mañana"

-"¿tengo que usar uniforme?"-dijo masticando cada palabra. Como odiaba los formalismos.

-"No, aquí no"

-"Perfecto, mejor para mi"-sentenció dado que adoraba las _Converse_ y los jeans con las poleras holgadas. Jamás entendió como las "chicas" podían vestirse con jeans apretados y usar tacos… son masoquistas o ¿qué? No, sinceramente, no era su "moda".

La tarde pasó tan rápido como la mañana, Michael parecía que hablaba en un monologo. Candy con las justas articulaba palabra.

Esa sería su nueva vida en Chicago.

-"¡Candice! ¡Es tarde!"

Candy bajó con pesadumbre las escaleras sinceramente, no le gustaba. Le encantaba dormir, la noche anterior se había quedado dormida escuchando todo el disco de Crazy de Aerosmith. Sin pensarlo había gastado toda su batería de su Iphone, lo que había aumentado su mal humor un poquito.

-"¿No vas a desayunar?"

-"¿No dices que ya estamos tarde?"

-"Tienes que comer algo… tienes receso hasta las 12pm"-dijo Michael señalando la cocina –"hay cereal y leche…"

-"Ok, mamá me preparaba desayuno todos los días"

Michael no dijo nada. Realmente no podía reemplazar a Jane… pero quería ganarse el corazón de Candy –"te prometo que mañana lo intento"

-"No gracias, ¿nos vamos?"-dijo tomando leche de la caja y tomando un puñado de cereal –"es suficiente"

Estaban camino ya a la escuela, cuando de pronto se acercó un Audi Azul. Se acomodó junto al BMW que manejaba su padre. El Audi no dejaba de tocar la bocina intentando pasar a su padre.

Candy, sintió mucho coraje… -"¡Malditos ciegos! ¿Qué acaso no ven que está en rojo? ¿Son daltónicos o qué?"

-"Candice, calma"

-"¡Hijos de ricos seguro!"-refunfuño justo la luz cambio a verde y vio como en el auto habían 3 chicos, dos en los asientos de adelante y uno que iba recostado en la parte de atrás –"¡Ustedes idiotas! ¡Aprendan a conducir!"-gritó bajando la luna

El piloto miró a Candy con asombro e hizo una mueca de diversión mientras subía su luna, partiendo a toda velocidad.

Llegaron a la escuela. Justo cuando la última campana estaba sonando. Candy bajó rápidamente de la camioneta –"Nos vemos luego"-dijo rápidamente y sin mirar a su padre. Había aprendido que siempre tenía que despedirse de las personas.

Michael sonrió. –"Buena suerte en tu primer día"

Candy corrió a bsucar su salón de clases, cuando un tumulto de personas estaba en la entrada de la escuela esperando por solo Dios sabe que cosas.

-"¿Qué demonios?"-pensaba Candy –"No me dejan pasar"

-"¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ahí vienen!"-gritaron als chicas entusiasmadas

-"no me canso de mirarlos…. Parecen unas estrellas de cine"-gritó otra a la oreja de Candy, casi le rompe el tímpano

Dirigió sus miradas hacia donde venía la mayor concentración de gente y vio como tres jóvenes caminaban a través de los pasillos de la preparatoria. Candy miró a uno de ellos con peculiaridad. –"¡es el tipo del Audi!"-dijo señalando al que iba a la derecha

Stear reconoció a la pecosa rubia que les había gritado "Idiotas" hacia unos cuantos minutos con su misma sonrisa divertida de siempre.

-"¡hey, Anthony, Archie!"-señaló llamando a su primo y su hermano –"ella es la rubia que nos dijo Idiotas cuando estábamos llegando a la escuela"

Archie rió mirando a Candy a través del mar de gente –"nunca la había visto, sabrá quienes somos"

-"Al parecer no. quien se atreve a decirle "Idiota" a un Andrew"-rio Stear

Candy se dio cuenta de que hablaban de ella –"¿Andrew?"-preguntó mentalmente. Cuando una de las chicas la miró de mala manera al darse cuenta de que los tres no la dejaban de mirar.

-"Es una niña, chicos. No creo que se quieran meter con una niña, ¿no?"-sentenció el rubio dando una sonrisa que cautivó a más de una del público.

-"No, claro que no Anthony. No vale la pena la pérdida de tiempo. Bueno, todos abran paso vayan a clase"-dijo Stear siendo diplomático

-"¿Y si no quiero cederte el paso?"

Se escuchó otra voz proveniente del otro lado del pasillo. Las chicas de la multitud se comenzaron a dividir hacia el lado donde venía esa voz, comenzando a gritar –nuevamente- Candy se dio cuenta que el mundo era un pañuelo.

-"Grandchester"-murmuró Archie de mala gana. Anthony no dijo nada.

-"¡Terry!"-gritaron las chicas a coro

-"¿Terry? ¡Es el chico que rajo mi pantalla del _Iphone_!"-casi grita Candy señalando ahora al castaño recordando su sonrojo del dia anterior.

-"¡Jajajajajaja! ¡¿Qué hace una PECOSA como tú en este lugar?!"-grito a todo pulmón Terry mirando a Candy quien no podía disimular su incomodidad ni su sonrojo.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Ok, ok, no pude evitarlo. Pero aquí creo que la cosa se va a poner buena. Perdón por dilatar todo, pero la primera parte tenía que ser la introducción para explicar un poco la vida anterior de Candy, que aun faltaaaaaaaaaaa explicar y bueno, nuestros personajes conocidos van apareciendo poco a poco… digamos que me falta explotarlos un montón. Pero aún me estoy haciendo la idea de cada rol de cada personaje. Como se habrán podido dar cuenta, no todos tienen el mismo carácter que en la serie; sin embargo, no van a dejar de perder su esencia.

Es raro, imaginarme a los personajes viviendo en nuestra era… pero también es muy divertido! Tomemos este capítulo como una introducción a este UA.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Cualquier crítica, comentario, etc. Será muy bien recibido en un review. Me huele a que se armará un triángulo, cuadrado, pentágono… amoroso…! Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	2. Una vida común… o no?

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 2.**_

_**Una vida común… o no?**_

Candy aún se preguntaba como ella había acabado siendo el centro de atención el primer día de clase en su nueva escuela.

Estaba recostada esperando con ansiedad el término de la horrible clase de matemáticas, la cual daba paso al tan esperando "break", su cansada mente volvió hacia unas horas atrás al recordar la voz del castaño –ok, del idiota- con el que se había chocado el día anterior en el aeropuerto.

-"¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Qué hace una PECOSA como tú en este lugar?!"

Otra vez, otra vez volvía a burlarse de sus pecas. Pero no se iba a quedar callada –"¡Pues a mí me gustan mucho las pecas!"-grito casi a todo pulmón respondiéndole atrayendo la mirada de todos los colegiales que estaban alrededor.

Los murmureos comenzaban a escucharse fuertemente

-"¿vieron como le respondió? ¡¿Cómo se atreve responderle así a Terry?!

-"como se nota que no sabe quién es…"

-"¿quién es ella?"

-"Bueno, creo que ya es hora de entrar a las aulas"-dijo de pronto una voz diplomática desde atrás de Candy –"Ya es mucha distracción, ¿no lo creen?"-continuo Stear, tratando de disipar a la multitud –"Vámonos…"-comenzó a caminar pasando al lado de Candy al igual que las dos personas que venían con él sin prestarle ninguna atención.

Candy los miró con curiosidad. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Archie paso rozando el hombro de Terry y ambos se dirigieron miradas de odio y rivalidad. Sin dudarlo, todos ellos eran hijos de ricos… incluyendo al que la llamaba "Pecosa".

-"Creo que vienen aquí a estudiar porque les gusta llamar la atención"-pensó en ese momento –"¡Cierto, mi clase!"

-"¡Media hora tarde, señorita!"-ese fue el efusivo saludo de la maestra de turno –"Ella es su nueva compañera Candice Cartwright. Toma asiento por favor, rápido… que estamos en la mitad de la clase de biología"

La profesora comenzó a murmurar sobre la falta de modales de hoy de los estudiantes y la impuntualidad era considerada como uno de ellos, mientras terminaba de escribir en la pizarra unas cuantas fórmulas que ni Candy ni la mitad de clase podía entender.

Las murmuraciones empezaban de nuevo, al parecer los celulares de los estudiantes no habían parado de vibrar comentando en redes sociales y en chats online sobre el incidente de la mañana.

Después de ese incidente, había pasado un par de horas. La habían enviado a sentarse en uno de los pupitres más alejados del salón. Suspiró. Como empezaba a odiar ese lugar.

Finalmente sonó la campana que indicaba el recreo. Tendría que preguntar cómo llegar hasta la cafetería. Su padre tenía razón –tenía que admitirlo- ya tenía mucha hambre.

De pronto, una nívea mano la saco de sus pensamientos. –"Hola, disculpa"-interrumpió una dulce voz. Candy nunca había escuchado una voz tan femenina y dulce.

-"Hola"

-"Hola, mi nombre es Annie Britter, soy la delegada de la clase"-le dijo tímidamente –"la profesora me encargó que te pusiera al día de las clases y que te ayude a nivelarte con el resto de clase"-sonrió

-"Hola, mi nombre es Candy"-dijo Candy entrando algo en confianza, no sabía porque pero Annie le inspiraba cariño

-"Si, lo sé. Tengo tu ficha de datos en esta carpeta. Vienes de New Orleans, ¿cierto?"

-"Si, me mude ayer"

Annie sonrió –"¡Oh! Pero que descuidada soy, seguro estas que te mueres de hambre. Sabes dónde está la cafetería. Después podemos retomar esta charla"

A Candy le asombró lo educada y correcta que era Annie para hablar. Le causó una buena impresión. Ambas chicas caminaron hacia la cafetería conversando de manera trivial sobre la llegada de Candy a Chicago.

-"Esta es la cola para recoger el almuerzo"-dijo Annie cogiendo una bandeja –"Digamos que no tenemos mucho de donde escoger"-rió observando las opciones del menú

-"Está bien para mí"-le sonrió Candy con familiaridad. Podía sentir que ella y Annie llegarían a ser buenas amigas.

Las cosas no estaban de todo mal, cuando de pronto.

-"¡ahh!"

-"Ay, disculpa"-dijo una voz chillona y poco amigable –"se me resbaló la bandeja"-continuo diciendo con falso arrepentimiento

-"¿Estas bien, Annie?"-dijo Candy viendo el vestido arruinado por jugo de naranja y salsa de carne de Annie –"¡Discúlpate mejor! ¡Acaso, eres ciega o ¿qué?!"-gritó a la pelirroja que miraba burlonamente a ambas

-"¿Qué has dicho?"-dijo burlonamente –"creo que un mosquito está zumbando a mi alrededor. Ustedes son unas perdedoras… y yo no me junto con perdedoras"-siguió con arrogancia.

Candy empezó a hervirle la sangre, como odiaba a la gente con tan mala vibra.

-"Me arruinaron el almuerzo…"-caminó hacia el lado opuesto para encontrarse con un muchacho que tenía la misma mirada despreciativa que ella

-"Pero quien se cree esa loca… está bien, Annie?"-siguió Candy tratando a duras penas de limpiarle el vestido a la única persona que había sido amable con ella

Annie empezaba a sollozar algo avergonzada, porque ya todos los estudiantes empezaban a mirarla con pena –"ellos son Eliza y Neal Leagan. Están en nuestro salón"-repuso Annie sentándose en una silla viendo su vestido arruinado –"como te habrás dado cuenta no son muy amigables"

-"Par de idiotas"-dijo Candy conteniendo su enojo –"pero nos lo pagaran muy caro"

-"¡Oh no, Candy! Será mejor que no te metas con ellos"

-"¿Por qué Annie?"-dio Candy con curiosidad

-"Ok, dado que eres nueva, te lo explicaré. Asi también como no debes meterte con los chicos que te cruzaste en la mañana"-siguió Annie ya más tranquila, ambas se dirigían a los servicios.

-"aquí en Chicago hay varias familias muy poderosas y muy ricas. Esta escuela puede ser pública, pero dicen que concentran a los mejores profesores y tiene a los mejores estudiantes en toda la ciudad. Nos destacamos en todo"-continuó Annie sintiéndose orgullosa –"Es por ello, que las familias ricas deciden inscribir a sus hijos aquí"

-"uhm ok…"

-"Bueno, seguro viste a tres chicos que siempre están en grupo"-continuó ella

-"Si… son los malcriados del Audi"

-"¿malcriados del Audi?"-rio Annie verificando que no haya nadie a parte de ellas

-"¡Si! Para venir a la escuela, mi padre y yo nos los cruzamos. Son unos maleducados"-dijo Candy con coraje

-"Ellos son parte de la familia Andrew, una de las familias más ricas del país"-continuó Annie con su relato. –"El chico de anteojos es Alistair Cornwell le dicen Stear, es el líder de los proyectos de ciencia y tecnología. Es muy muy inteligente"-siguió Annie con admiración –"El rubio es Anthony Brower, es el capitán del equipo de equitación del colegio. Tiene muchas fans en el colegio, creo que hasta tiene un club de fans personal. Hemos ganado torneos internacionales en los últimos años gracias a él"-dijo abriendo mucho sus ojos

Candy podía adivinar que Annie en el fondo admiraba a los muchachos que le estaba contando. Para ella eran unos ricachones sin modales.

-"Y finalmente, el chico de cabello largo, es el hermano de Stear. Archibald Cornwell, también le dicen Archie"-dijo esto sonrojándose –"él es integrante del elenco de teatro"-repuso dando un pequeño suspiro que fue percibido por Candy

Era su imaginación o este chico Archie… le gustaba a Annie.

-"¿Te gusta?"-dijo siendo directa como siempre había sido –"Ese chico te gusta no, Annie?"

-"Eh… yo… ¡No!"-dijo ella dándose la vuelta de lo sonrojada que estaba –"Es decir… lo admiro bastante, pero ellos nunca se fijarían en gente común como nosotras"-dijo tristemente sin darle la cara a Candy –"Son como la realeza, no pueden casarse con plebeyos"

-"¡Oh Annie! Eso es tan medieval"-rio Candy –"pero has intentando acercarte a él?"

-"¡Oh no! ¡No podría!"-siguió ella dándose vuelta mostrándole la cara sonrojada a Candy

-"No te preocupes, te voy a ayudar"-dijo ella –"Aunque a mí me parezca que es un chico engreído"-continuó apoyando sus manos en sus hombros

Ambas rieron, de pronto escucharon como el timbre que marcaba el inicio de clases sonaba.

-"¡Vamos Anthony!"-gritaban las chicas emocionadas del club de fans

Candy y Annie pasaban al lado del campo de futbol y vieron como un grupo de chicas alentaba a Anthony Brower..

Estaban en la hora de educación física. Candy amaba esa clase. Si bien no era destacada en las materias con números, lo compensaba muy bien con habilidades físicas.

-"Yo no sé qué le ven"-comentó la rubia

-"Jajaja, Candy es que eres nueva"-dijo Annie uniéndose a la clase. Candy recordó que Annie no le había podido comentar nada del otro muchacho que la llamaba "PECOSA". Bueno, tampoco le importaba saber quién era.

-"Miren chicas, la nueva se acaba de sumar al club de las perdedoras"-dijo la voz antipática de Eliza Leagan. Annie ya le había advertido que ella y su hermano Neil eran también de la "alta sociedad"; siempre intentaban ridiculizar a las personas que ellos consideraban inferiores.

Candy hizo caso omiso a las venenosas palabras de ella y siguió conversando con Annie, intentando idear una manera de juntar a Archie con Annie.

La clase de educación física empezó con 100 metros planos y carrera de postas. Mientras que los muchachos entrenaban dentro del coliseo.

Anthony, Archie y Stear eran dos años mayores que Candy y Annie, por ello estaban en la clase de décimo grado. Los cuales estaban en las canchas de deportes. Sin embargo, Candy no veía por ningún lado al muchacho que le había roto la pantalla de su _Iphone_.

Así las dos horas de educación física pasaron, Annie se adelantó como era la delegada de la clase, tenía que estar primero en el aula para coordinar con los profesores que tuvieran todo listo para continuar con las actividades escolares.

Candy miró hacia el campo de futbol donde ya había terminado hacia una hora el partido en el que jugaban los Andrew. Estaba desierto, todos los alumnos estaban en sus salones. Se distrajo. No sabía porque pero quería conocerlos.

-"son unos chicos engreídos"

-"me pregunto, quien es más engreída. Si tú o los chicos bonitos"-rio una voz. Candy no sabía de donde venía, pero le era demasiado familiar –"¡hey, pequeña PECOSA!"

-"¡Tu!"

Terry la saludo airosamente desde un árbol. Estaba con una harmónica en sus manos y miraba a Candy de manera burlona –como siempre- un gesto que ella no estaba dispuesta a aguantar.

-"¡Srta. Candice Cartwright! Si no me equivoco"-sonrió seductoramente. –"disculpa, pero prefiero pequeña PECOSA"

-"¡Me tienes que pagar por el _Iphone_ que rompiste!¡engreido!"-grito Candy haciendo notar su enojo –"¡Mi pobre _Iphone_ solo tiene 6 meses!"

Terry silbó –"lo siento, pero no fue mi culpa. Fue tu culpa por caminar distraída, niña"

-"¡No soy una niña! Mi nombre es Candy… Candice Cartwright"-dijo enojada. Terry bajó del árbol con un solo salto colocándose a la altura de Candy

-"Pequeña PECOSA es suficiente para mi"-dijo el altivamente colocándose a su altura notando como Candy se ponía nerviosa con su contacto -"Mi nombre es Terry Grandchester, sé que estás ansiosa por saber de mí"

-"¡No seas engreído!"-gritó aún más furiosa consigo mismo dándose media vuelta. No podía evitar que su corazón comenzara a palpitar como loco cada vez que se lo cruzaba…. De repente sus ojos…. ¡Al diablo con todo! Siguió maldiciendo en voz baja sintiendo como la mirada penetrante del castaño la miraba con suspicacia.

-"Engreído, maleducado"-murmuraba Candy caminando enfurecidamente sin mirar al frente cuando de pronto se chocó contra algo –alguien- "¡Tenga más cuidado…..!"

Los dos pares de ojos se quedaron mirando por breves instantes. Candy sintió como un par de manos sostenían sus hombros evitando que se cayera al suelo.

-"Tu eres…"-dijo ella tratando de articular palabra

Annie Britter se encontraba ya en el salón de clases. Miraba el reloj con impaciencia para luego mirar hacia uno de los pupitres más alejados y finalmente pasar su mirada hacia la puerta de ingreso. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían ingresado a clase y se preparaban para iniciar las ultimas clases del día.

-"Candy, ¿dónde estarás?"-se preguntó mentalmente, evaluando si debería ir a buscarla a los vestidores –"Seguro se ha perdido. Que descuidada soy, debí acompañarla"-se lamentó cuando una risa burlona la sacó de sus pensamientos

-"¿Preocupada Annie?"-dijo Eliza mirándola maliciosamente –"discúlpame por lo de tu vestido en el almuerzo, de verdad lo siento"-continuó ella con falso arrepentimiento –"toma 10$ para que te compres uno nuevo en _Walmart_… me imagino que será más que suficiente"-continuó cogiendo el billete despectivamente

Annie no dijo nada, súbitamente alguien cogió el billete de la mano de Eliza y lo tiró al suelo –"Si quieres tratar de humillar a alguien lo vas a pasar muy mal, Eliza"-señaló Candy aun con su uniforme de educación física

-"Pero miren como ha venido toda sudada y sucia. Se ve en New Orleans no tienen modales"-dijo Eliza mirando a Candy con odio –"¡Qué asco! ¡Báñate!"

Las amigas de Eliza rieron ante su comentario. Candy la miró como perforándola con la mirada. Definitivamente los días en su nuevo colegio iban a ser muy complicados teniendo a Eliza como compañera de estudios.

-"¡Candy!"-dijo Annie sonrojada. Nunca nadie la había defendido de esa manera. Siempre, desde años atrás había soportado en silencio las maldades y las burlas de Eliza Leagan, ella que era una persona muy tímida nunca le había puesto el pare.

-"Hola Annie"-sonrió Candy dándose media vuelta sin prestarle atención a los comentarios groseros de Eliza y su grupo –"Se me hizo tarde, crees que pueda ir a bañarme"

-"Si claro, yo le informaré a la profesora que tuviste un incidente"-sonrió Annie sabiendo que había encontrado una buena amiga en Candy

-"¡Ok!¡Muchas gracias!"

Candy se alejó pensando en lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás después de su encuentro con Terry. Al parecer, se le estaba haciendo costumbre chocarse con la gente, eso la ofuscaba aún más.

Se tocó la parte de los hombros los cuales habían sido sostenidos fuertemente por un muchacho alto de tez clara y profundos ojos azules. Le provoco un breve escalofrío la idea de solo recordarlo, sin embargo y paradójicamente ese sentimiento fue algo ¿cálido?

-"¡Disculpa!"-dijo rápidamente al sentir el claro vaivén de casi caer –"Lo siento, yo…. Tu eres"-dijo mirando al rubio que la sujetaba con mediana fuerza evitando que cayera

-"Eres la chica de la mañana"-sonrió Anthony Brower saliendo de los camerinos de los hombres –"Eres algo escandalosa, niña"-sonrió afablemente

Candy se sonrojo furiosamente mirando al rubio sin saber que decir. Rodo los ojos –"no tienes por qué burlarte"-dijo débilmente. No sabía porque pero era la primera vez que se quedaba casi sin palabras en frente de un desconocido. Sabía que estaba invadiendo su espacio en ese momento –"Tu eres Anthony Brower ¿no? uno de los chicos ricos"

-"Si por ricos, te refieres a que pertenezco a la familia Andrew. Bueno, supongo que si, tienes razón"-dijo dando un claro suspiro haciendo que uno de sus mechones rubios se moviera. Candy sintió como nuevamente el sentimiento de… -vergüenza- la invadía –"¿Me conoces?"

-"No, pero eso dicen por… ahí… de ustedes. Para mi todos son unos chicos inmaduros y engreídos"-dijo claramente no pensando lo que estaba diciendo –"Uy, lo siento"-se disculpó tapándose la boca instintivamente.

Anthony soltó una carcajada rompiendo el ambiente tenso que se había formado ante la disculpa inocente de Candy. –"Anthony Brower, mucho gusto"-dijo cogiendo la mano blanca de Candy y besándola con galantería

-"¡Hey, ¿que… que haces?!"-dijo ella alarmada, sintiendo como –de nuevo- el muchacho invadía su espacio, privado, personal e individual

-"Solo me presento como cualquier caballero lo haría… Srta…?"

-"¡Cartwright… Candice!"

-"Me gusta más Candy"-sonrió el dejando la mano de Candy

Candy hundió la cabeza, incapaz de reprocharle que únicamente así la llamaban sus amigos. Había algo en el semblante del "ricachón" que la hacía sentir claramente cómoda –aunque eso no lo iba a admitir jamás en su presencia- dado que hacia un minuto que lo conocía formalmente.

-"Bueno… estoy tarde… ¡Adiós!"-dijo ella aun con la cabeza gacha prácticamente corriendo hacia el salón. Realmente se le había hecho muy tarde.

-"¡Hasta pronto, Candy!"

Escucho mientras se alejaba. Ok, ella seguía mirando al suelo.

-"Anthony, realmente te estas tardando mucho"-dijo Archie en el pasillo de los lockers junto a su hermano, quien miraba impaciente su reloj –"tengo taller de teatro… ¿Por qué lo esperamos Stear?"

-"Porque Anthony es nuestro primo, Archie. Además seguro no tarda. El partido ya termino hace más de media hora"

-"Ok, pero si Grandchester me quita el papel que quiero, me enojare mucho con él"-dijo con una pizca de molestia recordando a su rival, Terrance Grandchester.

Archie y Terry pertenecían al grupo de teatro del colegio. Ambos siempre competían por saber quién de los dos actuaba mejor. Una competencia que en varias oportunidades había terminado en una pelea verbal –y física- afuera de las instalaciones del colegio. Si no fuera por la influencia de sus familias ya estarían en un reformatorio a estas alturas. Simplemente, no se soportaban.

-"Disculpen por la demora"-dijo Anthony caminando hacia ambos –"Me entretuve en el camino"

-"¿Otra vez se te declaro otra chica?"-preguntó Stear con simpatía dándole una palmada en la espalda –"Eres un rompecorazones jajajaja"

-"No, como crees"-dijo con humildad –"Solo me choque con una chica especial"

-"¿especial?"-dijeron al unísono ambos hermanos. Anthony era un chico muy reservado, muy amable con todos, pero que se expresara así de "alguien" era, por decir, extraño.

-"Pues si"-dijo el rubio adelantándose –"¿Por qué se quedan ahí parados?,¿no vamos a ir a clase?"

-"¡Ah… si!"-dijeron y aceleraron el paso para seguir al rubio quien tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Stear y Archie no sabían porque pero estaban contentos. Comprendían que pronto su primo les comentaría sobre esa "chica especial" con la que se había entretenido minutos antes.

Dado que desde…. Bueno en este momento no valía la pena recordar esa etapa de sus vidas.

Candy abrió el grifo de la ducha para que el agua empezara a correrle por el cuerpo. Había sido un día muy extraño. Minutos antes había mandado un _whatsapp _a su amiga de New Orleans a Patty contándole que en su colegio había un grupo de chicos ricos y que se había topado con uno de ellos al momento de regresar a clase.

Había sentido algo…. Extraño al tenerlo tan cerca y frente a ella. Le comento que también se había encontrado en ese mismo colegio con el chico que rajo la pantalla de su _Iphone_…. ¿Qué pequeño podía ser el mundo?

Patty le había contestado que había un dicho en oriente de que (*)_**"No existían las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"**_ y que estaba impaciente por saber más sobre su vida en Chicago.

Pero Candy, aun no estaba segura de quien era ese chico llamada Terry Grandchester, era un apellido no muy común. Sabía que lo había escuchado en algún lugar, pero no recordaba donde.

Súbitamente, recordó como no podía mirarlo fijamente a los ojos –algo similar le sucedía con Anthony Brower- sin embargo, era…. Diferente.

Movio su cabeza de un lado a otro evitando pensar en ambos. Seguramente el viaje le había afectado, estaba convenciéndose de que los dos eran solo personas extrañas a ella y a su vida.

Termino de asearse y se cambió a su arrugado jean ancho –como le gustaba vestir- una blusa color verde y una chaqueta de un verde más oscuro. Se calzó sus _Converse_ favoritas y emprendió el retorno a clase, se ató su melena rubia en dos colas (como lo solía llevar en New Orleans) y como su mamá le había enseñado desde que era una niña.

-"Estoy pensando mucho en personas que ni si quiera conozco"-rio tratando de despejar su mente

Sonó la campana que sonaba el término de las clases por el día de hoy. Era un día común para la mayoría de estudiantes; pero para un par de personas era un día distinto.

Se apoyó en una de las butacas de la sala de teatro, mientras veía como unos _amateurs _audicionaban para los papeles secundarios y de relleno para el festival de final de primavera que sería en unas semanas. Después de unos minutos sacó una harmónica del bolsillo derecho y salió por la puerta más cercana que daba a la azotea. Necesitaba un cigarrillo, y por lo general la azotea o los árboles era donde podía fumar furtivamente.

-"Candice"-murmuró Terry –"pequeña PECOSA con aires de niño malcriado"-dijo sonriendo buscando el encendedor –"Eres especial, ¿por qué?"

No muy lejos de ahí en el aparcamiento. Los tres jóvenes subían y ponían en marcha al lujoso Audi Azul.

-"Ya no sigas renegando, Archie"-sonrió Stear divertido observando como su hermano miraba hacia la ventana del copiloto con enojo

-"¡Ese idiota de Grandchester tiene el papel principal en la obra! ¡Cómo no voy a estar enojado!"

-"Pero también tu papel es importante Archie"

-"Si, pero él tiene el protagónico"-dijo apretando los puños –"Demostraré que puedo hacer mi papel mucho mejor que él"

-"Así se habla, ¿no, Anthony?"

Anthony Brower se encontraba en el asiento trasero, prestando casi nada –ok, nada- de atención a sus primos. Únicamente pensando en la rubia que acababa de conocer hacia casi una hora en la puerta de los vestidores.

-"Candy, eres una niña"-pensó sonriendo afable.

Sus primos lo miraron con interés y curiosidad.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Hello! A todos los amables lectores que me están dadno una oportunidad. Disculpen la demora en este capítulo. Lo tenía bastante avanzado, pero por cosas del destino no salio más rápido. Empezando porque me robaron la semana pasada y no tenía muchas ganas de escribir, la fiebre del mundial, etc, etc, etc. Pero ya estoy de nuevo con ustedes y para seguir escribiendo.

Me alegra que haya tenido algo de aceptación este pequeño… proyecto de la cual estoy contenta. Agradeciendo siempre a ustedes que son mi motivación a seguir (a los que dejaron reviews y a los lectores anónimos)! Creo que se están preguntando qué pasará…! Bueno eso lo sabremos en los siguientes capítulos

**(*)Aclaraciones:**

(*)_**"No existían las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable": **_¿Se acuerdan de donde lo saque? Pues es la frase simbólica de Lead Clow (Card Captor Sakura) me pareció conveniente __

Contestaré los reviews:

**LizCarter: **Hola! Empezaré a responder tus preguntas.

El UA* = Alternative Universe (Universo Alterno*) se utiliza a los personajes de una serie, pero colocados en una historia o contexto diferente. Suelen mantener el carácter y la descripción original de los personajes, pero la historia cambia total o parcialmente. (Fuente: Wikipedia)

Si es TerryFic… pues no exactamente, pero como te habras dado cuenta planeo un triángulo amoroso… o un cuadrado tal vez! Y sip, Jimmy si es medio hermano de Candy. Jajaja si Terry será social, lo descubriremos pronto ;)

**Celia: **Holaa! No se vale dejar a medias gracias por tus comentarios! Si al principio tenía que explicar por qué pero los demás capítulos se verá más sobre la vida de Candy y los demás en el colegio

**Alizzzz G:** jajajaja aquí va a haber triangulo, cuadrado, pentágono, etc, etc amoroso. Si definitivamente Candy llega a una escuela nueva, que manera de empezar tu primer dia llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes jajajaja bueno que pasará? Continuemos leyendo !


	3. Mejores amigos

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 3.**_

_**Mejores amigos**_

Azoto la puerta fuertemente de la camioneta como manera de saludo. Lo que arranco una mirada de asombro por parte de Michael, era el primer dia de Candy en la escuela. Estaba ansioso por escuchar cómo le había ido y si había hecho nuevos amigos.

-"Hola, ¿Qué tal tu primer día? ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?"-pregunto siendo lo más amable posible con su pequeña adolescente hija mayor Candice

-"¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿crees que estamos en la primaria?"-dijo con un aire de mal humor, lo que suponía que no había sido un buen día

-"Solo estoy tratando de…"

-"No importa"-dijo ella –"déjalo ahí"-siguió colocando su mochila en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Cogiendo el _Iphone_ y colocándose a todo volumen sus audífonos dispuesta a escuchar su música favorita.

Michael echo el auto a andar. De reojo miraba como la rubia observaba hacia la nada como si estuviera en sus propios pensamientos. Pensaba en que realmente iba a ser difícil convivir con su hija adolescente a la cual había abandonado –había dejado de ver- hacia un poco más de 10 años. Quería conversar con ella, aclararle cómo ocurrieron las cosas en aquel entonces… pero ella lo comprendería. Es decir, hace tiempo amó verdaderamente a su madre, a Jane… que en paz descanse.

Pero también, tenía que entender que era un chiquillo. Bueno ambos lo eran, eran casi adolescentes cuando tuvieron a Candy. Tenía futuro, tenía planes, recién empezaba la universidad, su familia tenía dinero… no podía dejar todo ese mundo de lujos y comodidades por empezar una nueva vida como padre de estreno. Ok, lo admitía ahora, estaba seguro que nunca podía haber ganado el título del "Papá del año".

El tiempo había pasado. Y la niña que prácticamente dejó en pañales a cuidado de su madre (exnovia de él) Jane, había creído... se parecía tanto a ella, estaba seguro que si sonreía se parecería aún más. Se culpó así mismo, era indudable que se había perdido toda la infancia de su pequeña solo por su egoísmo y su vanidad. No culpaba a Candy por alejarse de él –_odiarlo_\- pero cuando supo la noticia de que Jane ya no estaba en este mundo, tramitó todos los papeles para quedarse con la custodia de su primogénita como padre biológico. Hasta ahora no se había sentado con ella a hablar sobre ese tema. La verdad, no habían hablado de ningún tema. Eran como dos perfectos extraños viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

-"El fin de semana intentaré conversar con ella. Por el momento, dejaré que se adapte a la ciudad"-pensó tratando de tranquilizarse un poco mientras doblaba una esquina para entrar a la autopista. Candy seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Nunca se imaginó que ser padre de una adolescente podía ser tan complicado.

Mientras que en el asiento del copiloto, Candy cambiaba de una canción a otra. Jugaba entre elegir algo de _AC/DC_ o _Bon Jovi_… tal vez sería bueno escuchar a _Mick_… ya no sabía que quería escuchar. Lo que sea, con tal de no dirigirle la mirada ni el habla a su padre. Sabía que él también estaba en un dilema existencial… ¿Qué pasaría si se metía en problemas? ¿Haría que regresara a New Orleans? No, lo dudaba. Ya los papeles de la custodia estaban firmados y en regla. Ante las leyes norteamericanas, era su tutor legal. Tendría que esperar a tener 21 años para ser libre.

Aun se preguntaba, por qué no se quedó en New Orleans con las amables amigas de su madre –que habían sido como segundas madres para ella- las extrañaba bastantes.

En cambio, había ido a parar a una escuela llena de engreídos, jóvenes maleducados, y ricachones. Sin mencionar a los Leagan, esos dos idiotas eran una piedra en el zapato. Lo podía oler. Tenia un sexto sentido para detectar a personar complicadas. Al salir, el imbécil del hermano casi la habia atropellado con su motocicleta haciendo botar sus libros y sus apuntes en el _grass_. Creo que se le habían perdido unas cuantas anotaciones.

Eliza y Neil se alejaron, ella en una limosina y él en su motocicleta riéndose a carcajadas de la rubia a quien dejaban atrás llena de barro y tierra. O sea, cualquier ciego hubiera notado que su mochila, sus converse y parte de su jean estaban aún sucios –lo que había iniciado su malhumor- pero su padre no.

Súbitamente, interrumpió un claro pitido desde su celular indicándole que le habia llegado una notificación. Miró el _Iphone_ y se formó el simbolito de una notificación de "Añadir amigo" en _Facebook_. Candy la abrió esbozando una sonrisa.

"_Annie Britter te ha añadido a su red de amigos" _

_-Aceptar –No, gracias_

Apretó el botón de Aceptar rápidamente e ingresó a ver su perfil. Se sorprendió Annie era una chica muy aplicada. Había ganado mucho concursos de ortografía, gramática, ciencias, arte –todo lo contrario a Candy que era un desastre- sonrió, seguramente Patty y ella serian grandes amigas si se conocieran. De pronto, una ventanita se abrió y se dio cuenta de que le habían enviado un _inbox_ era de Annie.

_Annie Britter (Activo (a) ahora)_

_Hola Candy, perdón pero te fuiste tan rápido que ni si quiera pude pedirte tu numero de celular_

_Candy Cartwright (Activo (a) ahora)_

_Hola Annie mi numero es 504-xxxxxxxx hoy iré al Mall para cambiarlo por un número de Chicago_

_Annie Britter (Activo (a) ahora)_

_Oh genial! ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Bueno, si no te molesta. También me gustaría ayudarte a ponerte al día en los cursos. Es importante._

_Candy Cartwright (Activo (a) ahora)_

_Claro, seria genial. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?_

_Annie Britter (Activo (a) ahora)_

_Te veo en dos horas en la estación del tren línea azul. La estación de Oak Park ¿esta bien?_

_Candy Cartwright (Activo (a) ahora)_

_Bueno, vere como llego. Gracias! Nos vemos_

_Annie Britter (Activo (a) ahora)_

_Nos vemos!_

Candy sonrió porque había encontrado una buena amiga con la cual poder pasar un buen rato. Vio como su padre ingresaba al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio departamental donde vivian.

-"¿Tienes planes hoy?"-dijo su padre aparcando el auto en el lugar respectivo

-"Si, saldré. ¿Dónde tomo el tren?"

-"Si quieres te puedo llevar. Me cancelaron una reunión después de almuerzo asi que…"

-"No, gracias. Quiero ir sola… necesito llegar a _Oak Park_"

-"La estación está 3 cuadras saliendo por la avenida hacia tu derecha"-dijo Michael con una pizca de tristeza por la indiferencia de su hija –"¿quieres salir a almorzar o pedimos algo para comer?"

Candy hizo una mueca de pocos amigos. Claro, su padre estaba TODO el dia en su oficina, haciendo solo Dios sabe que cosas, era notorio que no había cocinado NADA.

-"¿Sabes cocinar?"-dijo mirándolo con cierta curiosidad

-"Pues no, no se me da bien en la cocina ¿Por qué?"

-"Vamos al super, cocinaré algo. No quiero comer afuera"-sentenció. Michael sonrió internamente. ¿Podía ser una señal clara de Candy? De igual manera, no quería hacerse ilusiones.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Miró su reloj con impaciencia. Siempre llegaba puntual, sentía como la brisa primaveral inundaba ya el ambiente, el invierno se habia alejado por completo y daba paso a la primavera. Le gustaba la primavera. Su vestido color melón se abrió un poco al sentir la brisa pasar haciendo que su cabello largo y color ébano se meciera. El silbido que emitían los árboles era adormecedor.

-"¡Annie! ¡Discúlpame! ¡Me equivoque de estación y me fui una más!"-gritó Candy a sus espaldas. Estaba jadeando.

-"¿Has venido corriendo desde la otra estación?"-se asombró la chica mirando a su amiga que llegaba con la respiración entrecortada

-"¡Sí! ¡Porque el siguiente tren se demoraba la vida en llegar! Y no quería hacerte esperar"

-"Estas sudando"-dijo mirándola con paciencia y simpatía –"Hay que entrar a un restaurante o algún lugar para que te refresques"

Ambas entraron a un _Starbucks_ que había en una esquina cercana como era día de semana durante la tarde no había mucha gente. Salvo algunos universitarios que estaban estudiando o parejas jóvenes tomando un café. Se acomodaron cerca al mostrador. Annie dejó su bolso mientras que Candy entraba a los servicios.

-"Buenas tardes, señorita. Mi nombre es Albert y estoy para servirle ¿Qué desea tomar?"-sonrió un guapo muchacho rubio de ojos azules

Annie miró el menú con atención para solicitar su bebida y una bebida adicional para Candy después de que saliera de los servicios. El carismático joven la atendió de la mejor manera y ella colocó una moneda de un dólar donde se deja las propinas.

-"Muchas gracias"-sonrió, Annie se sonrojo levemente. –"Déjame ayudarte por favor"-se apresuró a sostenerle ambos vasos. Justo en ese momento, Candy salía de los servicios y….

¡Splashhhhhhhhh!

-"¡Lo siento mucho señorita!"-dijo el acongojado muchacho después de derramar ambas bebidas sobre la rubia.

Definitivamente, no era el día de Candy.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Andrew. Los tres primos estaban en sus lecciones extra después de clase. Archie no pudo evitar un ligero bostezo que no fue bien visto por el profesor de turno –un aristócrata que se pavoneaba de haber conocido a Kennedy antes de que fuera asesinado en el 63- el profesor notaba con impaciencia que sus alumnos estaban más… distraídos que de costumbre.

-"Bueno, dado que al parecer tienen negocios más importantes que atender que prestar atención a MI clase, supongo que será todo por hoy, jovencitos"-dijo déspotamente mirando a Archie y a Anthony, cerrando

Stear era el único que se había tragado toda la cháchara de la segunda guerra mundial… la bomba atómica, los aviones….los aviones, Pearl Harbor, Hiroshima y Nagasaki y más aviones.

Anthony miraba hacia el jardín de rosas que adornaba los alrededores de la mansión. Uno de sus hobbies preferidos era cuidar de las rosas. Aquel jardín lo había heredado de su madre cuando ella había fallecido hacia unos cuantos años atrás.

Su madre.

Su madre había fallecido cuando él tenía 10 años en un accidente de avión cuando regresaba de Europa. Como la extrañaba no sabía porque pero últimamente se había acordado mucho de ella. De repente, era porque se acercaba el día de su cumpleaños.

No dejaba de mirar como los rosales empezaban a brotar como dándole una bienvenida tardía a la primavera. Eran los comienzos del mes de mayo… el cumpleaños de su madre estaba próximo. Era irónico que unos días antes de cumplir los gloriosos 35 años ocurriera tal accidente en avión. Pero a Anthony no le agradaba recordar mayo por el accidente, si no por el cumpleaños de su madre.

-"¿Anthony?"

La voz de su primo Stear lo sacó de sus ensueños cuando noto que empezaba a hacerle gestos con las manos.

-"la clase ya terminó, ¿regresaste a la realidad?"-dijo con simpatía esbozando una sonrisa en su noble rostro

–"el viejo Hortbock agarró sus cosas y se fue hace 10 minutos y tú sigues en el país de las fantasías"-resopló Archie en la puerta de la sala de estudios –"desde que salimos de la escuela estás raro ¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó con curiosidad

-"No es nada"-se apresuró a decir Anthony –"solo que es mayo"

-"Si, dos de mayo para ser exactos"-dijo Stear con rapidez y Archie le dio un codazo –"Ok, lo siento. Si lo sabemos, no las puedes olvidar"

Anthony se volteó a mirar nuevamente el campo de rosas que florecían de una gran variedad de colores –"a ellas le gustaban mucho las rosas"-terminó diciendo, sus primos se acercaron al ventanal junto a él.

En el exterior se podía ver al jardinero de la familia, el señor Whitman terminaba de regar a una parcela que acababa de florecer. Anthony bajaba siempre a ayudarle y a cuidar de las rosas. Era sin duda su pasión, una pasión que casi nadie conocía –salvo su familia- por supuesto.

_-"El día de hoy, me pareció ver en los ojos de Candy, los ojos de mama y de ella"-_pensó Anthony en ese momento _–"Candy, quiero conocerla más. No sé porque…"_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

-"¡Achuuuuuu!"-estornudó Candy en ese momento mientras era asistida dentro del mostrador de Starbucks.

Albert se encargaba de limpiarle la blusa de restos de café con crema y chispas de chocolate, realmente estaba muy apenado.

-"disculpe señorita. No la vi cuando salió de los servicios. Fue un descuido mío"-dijo tratando de disimular su incomodidad

-"Ok.. ok está bien"-dijo la rubia notando la verdadera preocupación del joven –"Es suficiente, con el limpiador bastará"-sonrió para lograr evitar que el joven se siguiera disculpando.

-"Gracias por su comprensión, mi nombre es Albert"-dijo respondiendo a la sonrisa de la rubia

-"Yo soy Candy y ella es Annie"-dijo señalando a su amiga que estaba en una mesa contigua preocupada viendo la escena –"gracias por ayudarme"

-"es lo mínimo que puedo hacer"

-"Candy"-dijo ella tratando de romper el hielo

-"Esta bien, Candy. Bueno tengo que seguir con mi trabajo. Disculpa de nuevo"-dijo volviendo al mostrador y tomando su lugar en la caja el cual había sido ocupado temporalmente por uno de sus compañeros.

Candy miró afablemente al joven rubio. Y se volvió dónde Annie, quien la esperaba mirando la escena desde una mesa cercana donde estaban los bolsos de ella y de Candy.

-"Pobre se llevó un buen susto"-dijo Candy tomando haciendo viendo la gran mancha en la parte superior de su blusa

-"¡Pues yo me asuste aún más!"-dijo Annie –"Pensé que te habías caído o te habías quemado… creo que no debiste darle tanta confianza"-dijo ella con preocupación

-"Jajaja, Annie te preocupas demasiado"-rio Candy –"Esta bien, gracias por cuidar mis cosas"

-"A veces soy algo torpe"-dijo Annie con tristeza –"No se me da muy bien en los quehaceres del hogar…"

-"Al menos nos dio las bebidas gratis"-sonrió Candy tomando la nueva bebida que el joven les había ofrecido a medida de disculpas

-"¿Verdad no?"-respondió Annie rompiendo el hielo y sintiéndose más en confianza

-"Annie, tengo una pregunta que hacerte"-dijo Candy agarrando con fuerza el vaso de papel de Starbucks mirando su café como si fuera lo único en el mundo en ese momento.

-"Si dime"

-"¿Conoces a un chico llamado Terry Grandchester?"

Annie abrió los ojos de par en par como sorprendida –"eh… si, está en nuestra escuela"-dijo con prontitud asombrada por la pregunta de su amiga

-"Disculpa, seguro mi pregunta te parece rara"-dijo rápidamente escuchando el tono de voz de su amiga –"es que la otra vez que estábamos hablando en los servicios, me indicaste con quien y con quien no debería "involucrarme" y pensé que me hablarías de ese chico"

-"¡Candy!"-exclamó con sorpresa Annie –"¿Te llama la atención?"

-"¡Oh no… no en ese sentido!"-se apresuró a decir Candy levantando las manos y sonrojándose levemente –"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás me fijaría en un ser tan engreído, maleducado y caprichoso!"

-"¿Has tenido contacto con él?"-siguió interrogando Annie movida por la curiosidad

-"Bueno, el día que llegue al aeropuerto, me choque accidentalmente con él y rajó la pantalla de mi Iphone"-dijo sacando el aparato que notablemente se había rajado en el centro y cuya rajadura estaba avanzando lentamente –"Voy a aprovechar en sacar el número de aquí y que me cambien la pantalla"

-"¿Te lo encontraste en el aeropuerto?"

-"Iba distraída y se me atravesó"-dijo tratando de culpar a Terry de su "accidentado encuentro" –"Hoy le reclame que me tiene que pagar por los daños y prejuicios pero solo se burló de mí. No lo soporto"

-"¿Cómo que le reclamaste?"-dijo Annie con mayor curiosidad

-"después de la clase de gimnasia me lo encontré entre los árboles"-djo Candy dando un profundo sorbo a su bebida –"y bueno, se burló de mí y de mis pecas. Es por eso que ni en la vida me fijaría en alguien arrogante y maleducado"

Annie rió –"Ok, te contaré. Su nombre es Terrance Grandchester"-empezó Annie su relato. Candy le prestó atención –"supongo que habrás oído de Richard Grandchester, uno de los parlamentarios de América"

-"Richard Grandchester"-dijo Candy lentamente –"Me suena… seguramente hizo una candidatura"

-"Correcto"-dijo Annie –"Bueno, él es su hijo"

-"¡Es hijo de un parlamentario!"-gritó Candy atrayendo la atención de las personas que estaban en el _Starbucks _–"lo siento"-susurró al percatarse que había gritado

-"Si, pero no se sabe quien es su madre"-continuó Annie después de un breve intermedio esperando a que la clientela del lugar despeje sus miradas sobre ambas –"Muchos dicen que su madre es una actriz de Broodway… aunque son solo rumores"

-"Pero, bueno… yo le preguntaría"

-"Terry tiene un carácter complicado"-continuó Annie. Candy continuó prestándole atención –"Es un rebelde. Siempre se mete en problemas… yo nunca he hablado con él. Me da miedo"

-"¿miedo?"

Ok, Terry podía ser muchas cosas, pero ¿infundar miedo? Creía que Annie estaba exagerando, además no es que infundiera miedo… si no como decirlo… ¡Cierto ella no podía decir nada! ¡ni si quiera lo conocía!

-"Asi que es un rebelde"

-"Si… hace unas semanas Archie y Terry se pelearon afuera del colegio"-dijo Annie aterrada –"Yo salía de la clase de química y los alumnos habían formado un circulo alrededor de ellos… si es que no llegaba el director se iban a matar"

-"No creo que haya sido tan grave"

-"de repente soy alarmista"-dijo Annie –"pero tenia mucho miedo… mucho miedo"

-"¿Por Archie no?"

Annie se sonrojo rápidamente asintiendo con la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado. Luego tomo unos cuantos sorbos a su café tratando de disimular –"el director los suspendió 3 dias"

-"¿Por qué se pelearon?"

-"Los dos están en el club de teatro"-respondio Annie menos acalorada –"Supongo que existe algo asi como una rivalidad o simplemente no se soportan"

-"Entiendo"-dijo Candy mirando con cariño a su amiga. De verdad le gustaba mucho ese chico rico… de los Andrew"

_-"Si por ricos, te refieres a que pertenezco a la familia Andrew. Bueno, supongo que sí, tienes razón"_

La voz de Anthony Brower volvió a su cabeza como un susurro y se sonrojó… lo peor de todo es que no sabía porque… ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Ni si quiera llevaba una semana completa –un día- en esa escuela y se sonrojaba por puras tonterías y/o personas que no conocía.

Tenía que reconocer que nunca en su vida le había llamado la atención alguien, siempre estaba acostumbrada y preocupada por su madre, el trabajo, los estudios (que era un desastre) y eso. ¡Además solo tenía 12 años! Recordaba que en su niñez en New Orleans tenía un vecino de nombre Tom que se había ido a vivir hacia unos años al otro extremo del país, exactamente a Texas.

Se acordaba que Tom le hubiera agradado vivir en el lejano oeste rodeado de vaqueros usando sus pantalones largos con chaparreras, sus botas de vaquero para montar y sus sobreros de amplio vuelo. Bueno que se podía esperar de la imaginación de un niño de 8 años. Finalmente en su cumpleaños número 9, su sueño se hizo realidad cuando su padre recibió un jugoso empleo para irse a vivir a Austin, Texas.

Tendría que despedirse de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Pero antes de que el chiquillo se fuera hacia Austin, Candy recordó que había sido la primera y única persona que le había declarado sus sentimientos abiertamente.

Era un caluroso día de agosto, la temperatura se había elevado notablemente. Ambos estaban corriendo hacia una colina que había cerca a sus casas donde había departamentos vecinales en las afueras de New Orleans. Sobre la colina había un gran árbol y un tanque de agua, el cual se encargaba de proveer agua a toda la ciudad.

-"Me imagino que debes estar muy emocionado Tom. Iras a Texas a cumplir tu sueño de ser vaquero"-sonrió Candy con nostalgia. Sabía que había llegado el momento de despedirse de su mejor amigo Tom.

Quien siempre la había defendido de los abusivos desde kínder, jugado con ella, había ido a cenar repetidas veces a la casa de su amigo ¡Como le gustaban los guisos de su madre! Pero sobre todo siempre había envidiado un poco, la relación que Tom tenía con su padre. Si bien algunas veces era severo en sus castigos, para Tom era el mejor padre que puede alguien tener.

Se acordó que varias veces Tom iba corriendo a su casa con lágrimas en los ojos -cosa que nunca admitiría frente a Candy- después de que su padre le llamara la atención por alguna tontería que había hecho en casa o en la escuela. Después los dos la pasaban jugando videojuegos o con el _wii_ de Tom o viendo algunas caricaturas.

-"La verdad no lo estoy mucho"-dijo Tom con sinceridad sacando de sus pensamientos a la pequeña Candy –"Te voy a extrañar, Candy"

-"Tom"-dijo ella con sorpresa –"Claro allá quien te defenderá"-dijo con ánimos para evitar ponerse triste también

Súbitamente, un silencion invadió la colina –"¿quieres trepar al árbol?"-dijo él –"te ganaré"

-"¡No me retes!"-dijo ella con ánimo subiendo atrás de él –"Yo soy la experta aquí"

Candy subió con agilidad al gran y frondoso árbol llegando a la cima mucho más antes que él –"te gané!"-exclamó ella

-"Cierto, me ganaste"-dijo Tom. Candy se asombró de que no se picara y que aceptara rápidamente su derrota. Ambos se sentaron y vieron como el atardecer se apagaba para dar paso a la fresca noche veraniega.

De nuevo reinó el silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo más bien era reconfortante. Candy sabía que estaba alargando lo inevitable dado que Tom tomaría el avión de las 5am directo y sin escalas al aeropuerto de Austin, Texas.

-"Creo que es hora de regresar"-dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado intentando evitar que unas lágrimas furtivas escaparan de su rostro –"Es tarde, seguro te esperan para cenar y mañana sales temprano"

-"Candy, me gustas"

Ok…. Eso era algo que NO SE IMAGINABA.

-"¿T.. Tom?"

-"Me gustas y te voy a extrañar mucho"-dijo él finalmente bajando del árbol. No podía mirar a Candy.

Ella… ella se quedó en la cúpula del árbol sin saber que hacer o que decir… ¿Qué puedes pensar cuando se te declaran y tienes solo 10 años de edad?

Así paso bajo la luz de la luna casi una hora, vio cómo su mejor amigo se alejaba rápidamente y las luces de las calles se encendían. Los padres regresaban a sus hogares y eran recibidos por sus hijos. Simplemente, era un día normal en New Orleans.

Cuando llego a su casa pasó por la puerta de sus vecinos, pero no se atrevió a tocarles la puerta. Iba a ser muy triste, así que simplemente se sacó uno de sus listones rosados –sus favoritos- y los ató en la entrada del pórtico esperando que Tom los pudiera ver y que lo tomara como una despedida.

A la mañana siguiente al irse al colegio, se dio cuenta de que habían desaparecido. Sin esperanza se acercó a la puerta asomándose por la ventana principal y vio que todo estaba vació.

Tom se había ido.

Se dio media vuelta repitiéndose que se estaba haciendo tarde para coger el autobús que la llevaría a la escuela cuando al lado del felpudo (donde sabía que Tom guardaba sus llaves de repuesto) vio una nota estaba escrita con la letra de Tom.

_Para Candy:_

_Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga durante estos años. Me llevare tus listones para acordarme de ti._

_Espero que nos veamos pronto._

_Tom_

Candy enjuago sus ojos verdes al terminar la nota. Era clara, concisa y sencilla. Como lo era Tom. Lo había agregado al _Facebook_ hace unos meses y sabía que le iba estupendo. Sabía que estaba saliendo con una chica… estaba contenta por saber eso.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a la realidad, se había perdido entre la conversación de Annie –menos mal que no se había dado cuenta de ello- respiró y llamó su atención con una sonrisa.

-"creo que ya nos detuvimos muhco tiempo ¿conoces una tienda de AT&amp;T por aquí?"-preguntó Candy. Annie asintió.

-"Si, hay una terminando la calle a la derecha. Ahí podemos revisar tu Iphone"-señalo la pantalla rota

-"Gracias Annie"

Annie la miró con cara de sorpresa.

-"Por ser mi primera amiga aquí"

-"De nada, Candy. De hecho me caes muy bien. Creo que podemos llevarnos bien y empezar una bonita amistad"

-"Por supuesto"-dijo Candy cerrando los ojos y cogiendo ya sus cosas para marcharse. Se despidieron de Albert con un gesto en la mano y salieron hacia la calle.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Apoyó los pies sobre la butaca que tenía enfrente. Cerrando los ojos, quería echarse una buena siesta. Miró hacia el escenario. Una bella mujer de tez clara y rubia se encontraba estrenando una nueva obra en Chicago.

Eleanor Baker.

Era una mujer hermosa, empezó su carrera siendo una modelo de pasarela para luego dejar los desfiles y dedicarse a la actuación. Desde que su _manager_ la había descubierto no había hecho más que brillar en los cines, pero para ella lo principal era su gran amor, el teatro. Tenía un talento innato y Terry lo sabía.

Lo había heredado de ella.

De pronto, oyó una aclamación en el teatro. Acababa de terminar el segundo acto y los presentes se debatían entre ovaciones y aplausos que llenaban el lugar. Terry bufó, de repente algún día sería tan famoso como ella.

No pudo soportarlo más y salió del palco desde donde la observaba.

-"Joven Terrance... ¿no se quedara hasta que termine la función?"-regunto su guardaesalda al ver que el muchacho abandonaba el lugar

-"no, es suficiente ara mí. Otro día me quedaré. Estoy cansado. Regresemos"

-"Si, señor"

Terry abandonó el lugar sintiendo un sentimiento que no podía reconocer. Hacía años que no veía a su madre y ni si quiera odia hablar con ella. Fue igual cuando fue a buscarla al aeropuerto el día anterior y se chocó con Candy al buscar la puerta de desembarque por donde pasaría su madre llegar a Chicago.

Había muchos fotógrafos y _paparazis_ este día. Terry había ido con unas gafas para que no pudiera reconocerlo. Quería solamente verla, sabía que era difícil llegar a hablarle entre tanto personal de seguridad, de prensa pero sobre todo fanáticos y curiosos.

Pero Eleanor, como toda madre tiene un agudo sexto sentido para identificar a su único hijo.

Ella lo vio. Cuando lo vio dirigió toda clase de emociones encontradas hacia el solitario muchacho de cabello castaño que se encontraba en la multitud de curiosos y fanáticos que la aclamaban.

-"¡Terry! ¡Terry ¿eres tú?!"-gritó llamando la atención de todo el público.

Terry se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr antes de que los periodistas pudieran obtener una foto de él. Como sabia su padre no quería que él tuviera contacto con Eleanor y sin querer ella lo había puesto en un problema.

-"¡Terry! ¡Terry! Espera por favor!"-siguió gritando Eleanor entre la muchedumbre. Sin embargo, Terry no paró de correr hasta que se sintió "a salvo". De ahí no había sabido nada de ella, fue cuando se chocó accidentalmente con la rubia.

_-"PECOSA…. Tu cara está llena de PECAS"_-recordó que le había dicho en esa ocasión.

La noticia había salido en un pequeño tabloide que casi nadie importante leía. Pero no había salido ninguna foto de su cara, solo un poco de su espalda. Habían puesto toda la atención en la reacción de Eleanor como era de esperarse.

Resopló ingresando a la limosina que se acababa de aparcar en la entrada del lujoso _Auditorium Theater_en la conocida avenida Michigan. La obra estaría en cartera unas dos semanas aproximadamente.

El conductor encendió el motor para emprender el regreso a casa. Terry veía como comenzaba a caer la noche, tenía un sentimiento paradójico en su interior. Quería hablar con su madre, pero a la vez no le podía perdonar tantas cosas.

Así el lujoso vehículo se perdió entre el tráfico de la gran ciudad.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa de nuevo… ahora si estoy escribiendo más rápido como podrán ver, eso se debe a la gran cantidad de inspiración que he recibido por el último capítulo. Espero que este les haya gustado aún más. Particularmente, me gustó más que los anteriores porque se va viendo la vida de los personajes principales. Este capítulo no iba a aparecer Terry, pero creo que si no aparecía muchas me iban a comer viva jajajajaja. He leído todos los reviews que me dejaron y veo que hay muchas simpatizantes de la pareja de CandyxTerry, en mi humilde opinión y lo voy a comentar cuando empiece a responder reviews no se con quien se quedara Candy al final, eso se irá desarrollando a medida como avance la historia. Quiero ser lo más imparcial posible en eso, a mí me gusta más el CandyxAnthony, pero como digo todo puede pasar al final. Aún no he decidido quien será.

Todos los lugares que han aparecido en fanfic hasta ahora son REALES de la ciudad de Chicago. Solo como aclaración.

**Reviews:** recibi reviews por parte de…

**Fiorella:** Jajaja acepte muy bien tu consejo, espero que te guste el capitulo intentare actualizar una vez cada dos semanas.

**LizCarter:** Créeme que cuando lei lo de Boys before flowers (Hana Yori Dango) me rei internamente, porque no me había dado cuenta! Puede ser que al principio si, pero es una serie muy pero muy bonita me he leído todo el manga, vi el dorama y el anime. La idea es diferente… pero supongo que los contextos son similares… estudiante de clase media llega a una escuela donde hay ricos…? Pero no, no será lo mismo ¡Un abrazo!

**Iris Adriana:** Jajajaja aún no sé quién lo ganará… hagamos apuestas ! Un triángulo, cuadrado, etc,… y también ya apareció Albert por ahí! Que pasara?

**Diex: **Hola! Pues aún no lo sé… más adelante veremos quién ganará pero hare la competencia reñida

**Dulce Lu:** espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo… y si, habrá escenas TerryxCandy mas adelante…

** :** Aquí está el tercer capítulo. Espero que te guste. Si es un dilema con quien al final se quedara Candy…!

**Bebeserena:** Definitivamente será una buena competencia… ya se me están ocurriendo varios enredos entre todos ellos (Soy mala lo siento jaajaja) pero si no hay drama donde está la historia! ¡Espero tu siguiente review!

**Eva Mara Hernandez:** Mas atrás me dijeron que les parecio como Hana Yori Dango un poco, supongo que el contexto es similar, pero la historia se desarrollara diferente obviamente! Qué bueno que la descubriste… espero tu review con ansias también!

**Celia:** Hola de nuevo! Jajaja creo que todos esperamos con ansias quien se quedara con Candy al final… eso ni la rubia, ni yo, ni nadie lo sabe aun jajajaja! De eso se trata la historia! Pero la haré confundirse para después aclarar sus sentimientos y terminar con quien ella decida.. yo solo escribo y transmito sus sentimientos ella es la que decidirá al final jajajaja!


	4. Cita a ciegas

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 4.**_

_**Cita a ciegas**_

Y llegó el tan inesperado fin de semana. Se sentía algo nervioso, como si estuviera en una cita… ¿sería una cita? Se aclaró la garganta y entró al cuarto de baño que había en su habitación. Era como un chiquillo de 13 años en la primera cita con la chica que le gusta.

Pero entendía que era una situación muy muy diferente.

Se había repetido en la mente las conversaciones que se llevarían a cabo, inclusive había reservado el lujoso restaurante italiano en el centro de Chicago. Sabía que a ella le encantaban las albóndigas.

Se dio una buena ducha tratando de calmar los nervios. Sabía que había vivido con ella durante una semana pero de esa semana solo habían cruzado palabras y saludos formales, dudaba mucho que se llamara una conversación… y menos una conversación entre padre e hija.

Miró el reloj con impaciencia, eran las 6 menos cuarto. Abrió un poco la puerta de su habitación notando que el pasillo estaba vacío. Al parecer Candy aún no estaba lista, se acomodó la elegante corbata color vino un poco mientras terminaba de cubrirse con el saco del terno gris oscuro mirándose al espejo. Los ojos verde le resaltaban gracias al elegante traje, se peinó el cabello castaño oscuro como siempre lo hacía y se echó un poco de perfume.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta donde estaba su hija mayor terminando de arreglarse. Toco la puerta 3 veces –"Candice, ¿estas lista?"-sonrio esperando escuchar algo

Silencio.

-"¿Candice?"

-"¡Si ya voy!"-dijo a través de la puerta. Michael esperó sobre el umbral de la puerta. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Candy salió.

-"Ya estoy lista"-dijo finalmente

-"¿esa es tu ropa formal?"-dijo su padre sorprendió.

El "atuendo" de Candy constaba de un par de shorts con medias altas hasta los muslos y una blusa larga y floja con cuadraditos y una correa, ah sí y por supuesto sus _converse. _El cabello se lo había dejado recogido en una trenza.

-"¿Hay algún problema?"

-"Bueno… no, está bien. Vamos"

Bajaron en silencio como siempre lo hacían para ir al colegio en las mañanas. Michael observaba como su hija miraba hacia el espejo del ascensor que se encontraba en el techo, era como una niña.

Hizo sonar la alarma al desactivarla de la camioneta BWV era un lujoso vehículo de 5 puertas color gris metálico y lunas polarizadas. Cualquiera pensaría que se encargaría de transportar desde un político a mafiosos.

-"¿Dónde vamos a ir a cenar?"-preguntó Candy subiendo en el asiento del copiloto –"Estas muy formal"

-"Eh… bueno, quería charlar contigo en un ambiente tranquilo, asi que reservé una mesa en una trattoria ¿te parece? He oído que hacen las mejores albóndigas con salsa boloñesa de la ciudad"-dijo con una sonrisa encendiendo el motor

Candy se le iluminó el rostro por breves segundos –"¡¿En serio?!"-dijo con ánimos súbitamente su rostro cambió y volvió a tener la misma seriedad de siempre. No iba a permitir que se ablandara.

Michael acomodó el espejo retrovisor de la camioneta y abrió el portón eléctrico para luego ingresar a la avenida que estaba como siempre congestionada de personas y vehículos.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

Como odiaba estar vestido de traje. Era sumamente incomodo, prefería mil veces ir vestido casual o sport. Cruzado de brazos esperaba pacientemente a que la obra concluyera. Sacó uno de sus cigarrillos del bolsillo derecho y cuidando que nadie lo viese lo encendió.

-"No sé porque estoy viniendo diariamente a verla"-pensó Terry en ese momento –"Es más no se porque quiero verla"

El humo del tabaco comenzó a disiparse en una clara niebla. Se conocía bien y sabía que los únicos momentos en que fumaba era cuando estaba nervioso o estaba demasiado molesto como para saber cómo actuar o que hacer.

Su infancia no había sido nada fácil, hijo mayor de un parlamentario, un político. Recordaba vagamente –fragmentos de memoria- del tiempo en que convivió felizmente con su familia nuclear. La llamaba así porque recordaba los alegres paseos al campo con sus padres alejados de todo el ruido de la ciudad.

La llamaba así porque sentía que tenía una familia ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿2 ó 3? No lo sabía con precisión. Cuando no había nada que ocultar en un apestoso círculo social.

Había nacido en Inglaterra hacia 15 años atrás. Su padre Richard Grandchester estaba en una pasantía como último requisito de la carrera de diplomacia y relaciones exteriores en _University of London. _Durante ese último año de carrera y durante su estadía en Londres, conoció a una hermosa chica americana, cinco años menor que él.

Su madre. En ese tiempo, ella trabajaba como modelo de pequeñas pasarelas en Europa, tan sólo tenía 22 años. Pero Eleanor Baker deslumbró a Richard Grandchester al conocerse por casualidad. Fue un giro del destino tal vez, no lo sabía.

Casi un año después nació él, el primer hijo de ambos Terrance Grandchester. Después de su nacimiento la familia volvió a América y se instalaron en una pequeña ciudad llamada Keene en New Hampshire. Durante los tres primeros años de su vida, su madre dejó su empleo como modelo para dedicarse enteramente a él. Mientras que su padre iba y regresaba de Washington DC siguiendo su carrera de diplomacia. Era una vida buena, era irónico porque todos los niños son felices cuando son pequeños, libres de problemas viviendo su propio mundo e independientemente del mundo real. El mundo real parece tan alejado y tan ajeno, que apenas era consiente de él.

Pero la ambición de su padre era mucho más alta que el amor de su familia.

Ambición. ¿Tan ambicioso podría llegar a ser Richard Grandchester? Terry expulsó el humo del cigarro y se volvió a sumergir en sus recuerdos. Se mofó de sí mismo. Si su padre era un hombre ambicioso, pero aun asi él vivía del dinero que él le daba, vivía en su misma casa, vivía cómodamente gracias a ese hombre ambicioso que destruyó su propia familia y la felicidad de su mismo hijo.

No sabía quién era peor, si él o su padre. Ya no le importaba.

En su cumpleaños número 3 fue el último que paso al lado de su familia completa, llegó el invierno y papá no regresó nunca. Llegó la navidad, no estaba papá. Le preguntaba a su madre que era lo que había pasado con su padre, dado que no podía comprender las cosas por sus escasos años de vida.

-"Mami ¿Dónde está papá?"-recodó que dijo la víspera de navidad cuando los dos estaban tomando chocolate caliente al frente de su chimenea viendo a los hijos de los vecinos cantar villancicos y las familias saludándose cordialmente.

Su madre se enjuagó los ojos en lágrimas. Reinó un silenció por unos minutos y horas. Terry aun no era consciente del tiempo. Luego su madre lo abrazó y lo acurrucó para dormir. Ese año no habría Papa Noel ni regalos en las botas de navidad.

Después de eso, nunca más le volvió a preguntar sobre su padre.

Así pasaron los años y la ausencia de Richard Grandchester se hizo cada vez más pequeña, hasta casi desparecer por completo. Terry había leído en la página de un periódico que se había casado con una señora de apellido Ivanov de nacionalidad rusa. La familia de ella era tan poderosa como la de él. Sabía que esa noticia había destrozado a su madre, pero ella nunca le había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Terry sabía que su padre les pasaba una pensión mensual que cubría en exceso sus gastos. A medida que iba creciendo, el recelo y odio hacia su padre crecía constantemente. Su madre había vuelto a trabajar de modelo y su carrera crecía a medida que pasaban los años.

Hasta que cumplió 10 años. Llegó una carta con una demanda hacia Eleanor Baker por la custodia de Terrance Grandchester.

Richard Grandchester estaba dispuesto a recuperar a su primogénito cuando descubrió que la mujer con la que se había casado era estéril. Asi comenzó una lucha lgal entre ambos padres, terminando por supuesto con la custodia legal y definitiva de su padre.

Siempre había obtenido con dinero lo que quería y Terry no fue la excepción. Al final, su padre obtuvo su custodia. Sabía que él había pasado una gran suma de dinero para que el tema de la custodia no saliera en los periódicos.

Todo lo compraba con dinero. Pero había algo que nunca podría comprar con dinero.

Su aprecio.

Una oscura tarde de marzo después de dictarse la sentencia de la custodia. Vinieron 3 sujetos en terno en una larga y lujosa limosina negra como aparecían en las películas. Realmente llamaba mucho la atención para una ciudad tan pequeña como Keene.

Los hombres bajaron del vehiculo y entraron a su casa. Terry recordaba que lo habían sacado prácticamente a la fuerza, pese a los gritos desesperados de su madre suplicando que no se los llevaran, no recordaba que hubiera salido con una maleta, solo vestia su pijama a rayas de color azul y sus pantuflas grises.

Gritó el nombre de su madre mientras que los hombres se lo llevaban mirándola llorar en la puerta de su casa a la cual jamás había vuelto. Solo tenía 10 años.

Ya de ese suceso habían pasado 5 años. Ya no era un niño, era un hombre. No podía perdonar que su madre fuera tan débil de no poder apelar el juicio de custodia. Terry siempre había pensado que una de los defectos de su madre fue ese: la debilidad y no poder luchar por lo que se quiere.

Después de eso, la había visto tres veces, esta era la cuarta vez. Su padre le había prohibido volver a verla pero él lo había desobedecido. Terry había leído y visto a su madre en innumerables películas, series de TV y obras de teatro. Parecía que su suerte había cambiado cuando él se fue de su lado.

Él era quien le había traído mala suerte. Por eso, ella no lo quería de vuelta.

Súbitamente, escuchó como una puerta se abría.

-"¿Terry?"

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

Bajó de la camioneta sin ganas de ir a comer. Sabia que su padre quería conversar con ella y "vivir una pácifica vida juntos en Chicago", ella con sus problemas de la escuela y él ajetreado con sus asuntos importantes de su oficina.

-"¡Ja! ¡Como si no fuera suficiente tener que vivir con él!"-pensó Candy –"No podrá convencerme de ser una hija "ideal", se perdió ese derecho hace mucho tiempo"

-"Llegamos Candice, espero que te guste el lugar"

-"Si, claro como no"-dijo en un murmullo

Un joven guapo y moreno los atendió en el mostrador con una amable sonrisa. Después de preguntar y verificar sus nombres en la lista de reservas los acompañó a su mesa.

Candy podía ver como las mesas estaban decoradas finamente, el mantel era blanco y pulcro, las rosas expedían un delicado y fresco aroma inundando el ambiente de novela, los cubiertos de plata estaban dispuestos en cada sitio invitando a sus comensales a usarlos, las copas de vino estaban relucientes y esperaban que el exquisito vino las llenara. También había una vela de cera pequeña dentro de una pequeña copa de cristal.

Todo indicaba que era un restaurante 4 tenedores. Candy observó que los caballeros vestían trajes muy parecidos al de su padre y las damas encantadores vestidos de gala con altos tacones y pequeñas joyas. Y ella, bueno, ella iba vestida con sus _converse._

Rápidamente, se sintió fuera de lugar. Podía correr… como iba a adivinar que terminarían en un lugar como ESE, ahora comprendía la mirada de su padre al salir de su departamento –la que había querido ignorar, por supuesto- sintió que simplemente no encajaba. No encajaba en esa vida llena de "lujos", restaurantes y departamentos caros y vanidades.

Quiso salir corriendo, evaluó de nuevo la posibilidad. ¡La vida era realmente tan diferente a su vida en New Orleans! Donde el mejor restaurante era un Mc Donalds que había en el centro de la ciudad o un restaurante familiar que quedaba en la avenida principal.

-"Hemos llegado a su mesa, señores"-sonrió el mozo. Si, el individuo se había dado cuenta de su vestimenta…. Informal, pero no había dicho ninguna palabra solo seguía disimulando, bueno era su trabajo ¿no? además sabía que si decía algo "indebido" no tendría una jugosa propina o inclusive los despedirían, pero casi podía adivinar lo que después comentaría con sus compañeros o en la cocina al momento de recibir su orden…

Candy podía sentir como algunas miradas –sobre todo de mujeres- la miraban con desprecio para después pasar a su padre. Eso la hacía sentir aún más incómoda y seguía planteándose la idea de que huir de ese lugar, no sería tan mala idea después de todo.

-"Hija… Candice, ¿Quieres sentarte?"-sonrió Michael.

Candy descartó la idea de huir del lugar. No podía hacerle eso a su padre. Ok, lo odiaba pero tampoco quería hacerle daño o pasar vergüenza. Se sentó.

-"Estimados señores, en unos momentos volveré para tomar su orden. Aquí les traigo unos aperitivos, espero que sean de su agrado"-indicó cogiendo dos platillos que traía un joven menor que el mozo que los atendía.

-"¿Eso son langostas?"-preguntó Candy haciendo una expresión tan graciosa mirando con asombro a la langosta que rebosaba en una salsa roja con champiñones que arrancó una risita del mozo y su padre

-"¿es alérgica señorita?"

-"Eh… no, bueno no sé solo que nunca había comido una"

-"Espero que lo disfruten. Les dejo también la cartilla de bebidas y vinos"-sonrió con cordialidad alejándose con su compañero.

-"¿Qué deseas comer Candice?"-preguntó con suavidad su padre luego de unos segundos –"Como podrás ver la carta es bastante amplia ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

-"No, gracias"-dijo Candy mirando hacia sus piernas. Estaba con las manos sobre las rodillas algo nerviosa e incómoda. Respiró hondo. Era fuerte y podía controlar sus miedos. Echó un vistazo a la carta… la mayoría de nombres están en italiano… de Italia. –"Si… necesito ayuda"

-"Ok, lo que yo te recomendaría seria…"-hizo una pausa acercándose más a Candy y miradno el listado del menú –"tu platillo favorito que son las albóndigas con salsa bologñesa"-terminó señalando una oración que Candy pensaba ¿así se escribe en italiano?

Michael miraba a su hija con cariño, en el fondo Candy seguía siendo una niña. Su niña. No podía entender como había perdido tantos años valiosos a su lado. Quería obtener su cariño, se había propuesto a conseguirlo.

Con un gesto con la mano llamó al mozo que los había recibido indicándole ambas órdenes. Candy escuchó como su padre decía los nombres de los platos en italiano con mucha naturalidad. Después de haber asentido, el joven se retiró no sin antes dejar dos bocadillos más –cortesía de la casa. Eran dos panecillos con ajo, mantequilla, tomate y queso.

-"están buenos, ¿no es cierto Candice?"

-"eh… si"-asintio dándole un mordisco a su panecillo, no quería darle mucha importancia pero la verdad es que estaban muy deliciosos.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Se podía escuchar en el fondo el murmullo de los demás comesales del restaurante entablando conversaciones que eran ajenas a ellos y de vez en cuando algunos sonidos propios de los cubiertos o copas cuando son utilizados.

-"Y… bueno, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera semana de clases? ¿Ya te pusiste al dia en las materias?"-preguntó Michael tratando de romper el hielo que se formaba cada vez que cenaban

-"Bien"-atinó a decir Candy –"Si, una amiga me está ayudando a ponerme al día"

-"¿Una amiga? ¿Cómo se llama?"

-"Annie… Annie Britter"-dijo Candy con una pizca de malhumor, el intento de Michael por hablar con ella era patético… simplemente no podía comer en silencio… o mirar hacia otro lado ignorándola por completo… ya tenia bastante con estar vestida "inapropiadamente", estar en ese restaurante de 5 tenedores con short cortos y _converse_.

-"¿Britter?"-murmuró Michael más para sí mismo que para Candy lo cual ella agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón porque su padre había dejado de prestarle atención por un momento. Ok, eso era pedir demasiado –"Por casualidad, su padre no se llamará Alan Britter"

-"No lo sé, no los conozco"-dijo Candy con el mismo tono anterior que pasó totalmente desapercibido para Michael -de nuevo- ya quería dejar la conversación de "padre-hija". Su mirada se perdió en el fondo del platillo donde había comido el panecillo, observaba los restos de él. Como si el tomate y el queso fueran lo más importante de su vida en ese momento.

-"Oh… bueno, es que no es un apellido común. Tengo un socio de nombre Alan Britter, no estoy seguro si tiene hijos… es un inversionista de bienes raíces, de repente es familiar de él…"

Su padre siguió diciendo cosas que ella no conocía, y no quería conocer por cierto. Se aburria cuando hablaba, realmente no entendía ni una palabra de lo que Michael hablaba cuando empezaba a hablar de su trabajo, la oficina… y documentos importantes. Conocía muy poco de él. Hasta podía apostar que su padre podía ser un narcotraficante y ella ni enterada.

Se rio mentalmente pensando en lo último.

-"Creo que te aburre esta conversación ¿verdad?"-preguntó Michael alzando una ceja mirando como Candy empezaba a jugar con los cubiertos como una niña pequeña –"Lo siento, me distraje"

-"Como si eso fuera novedad"-murmuró ella y de nuevo se formó el silencio incomodo entre ambos

Esta vez, el que rompió el silencio fue el mozo que los atendio anunciando que sus platillos estaban listos. Candy procuraba estar serena, no quería llamar la atención pero sentía cada vez mas que quería echarse a correr lo mas rápido de ese lugar. Un sentimiento como el que cuando entró la invadió.

El mozo y su ayudante se despidieron con un gesto cordial y se retiraron en silencio, no sin antes preguntar si todo estaba conforme o necesitaban algo más.

-"si salir de aquí por favor"-pensó Candy muy adentro de ella. No sabía porque pero no podía estar al lado de Michael por mucho tiempo.

Empezaron a comer, pero ella ya no sentía hambre… a pesar de que las albóndigas eran las mejores que había probado… inclusive mucho mejor que las de su…

-"¡Bienvenidos!"

Los presentes empezaron a conglomerarse en la suntuosa entrada al espacio donde se encontraban ambos. Michael y Candy alzaron la mirada al unísono, parecía que algún famoso estaba llegando.

-"Que raro…"-murmuró Michael dejando su servilleta de lado siguiendo con la mirada a la escolta de mozos que se abría camino para recibir a los recién llegados

-"¡Bienvenida oh noble estimadísima Sra. Elroy Andrew! ¡Es un placer tenerla en nuestro humilde restaurante!"

Exclamó un hombre alto de contextura delgada y rasgos italianos que el padre de Candy reconoció como el dueño del restaurante dando una calurosa bienvenida al grupo de personas que en esos momentos entraba en el lugar.

-"Les he reservado el mejor lugar de mi restaurante, la terraza"-señaló acompañando al grupo –"Yo personalmente seré su anfitrión esta noche"

-"¿Andrew?"-pensó Candy en esos instantes. La multitud se comenzaba a dispersar y podía empezar a ver con mayor claridad a los Andrew

Iniciaba el desfile una señora mayor –que a Candy le parecía que nunca en su vida había sonreído, ella era la persona a quien se había dirigido el dueño, luego muy cerca de ella habían dos personas adultas, menores que ella muy elegantes. El señor vestía de traje –muy parecido al de su padre- tenia canas y una expresión amable, la dama vestia un vestido color café con tonos dorados, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro elevado en un moño y estaba adornado con perlas. A Candy no le pareció muy bella.

Seguidos de ellos, con la misma expresión déspota de siempre seguía Eliza Leagan con un vestido de coctel color blanco perla, zapatos y cartera del mismo color y al lado iba su inseparable –odioso- hermano Neil como seguidor vestido de traje. A Candy se le revolvió el estómago al recordar que el dia anterior ambos le habían jugado una broma muy pesada –la habían arrojado "de casualidad" a la piscina de la escuela durante la clase de educación física- relacionó rápidamente a la pareja que estaba al lado de la Sra. Andrew como sus padres.

-"¿Los conoces?"-preguntó Michael mirando el gesto de su hija

-"Si… están en el colegio"-dijo ella masticando cada palabra

Justo en ese momento, Eliza notó la presencia de la rubia y con un gesto divertido y asqueado hizo una seña a su hermano y ambos rieron en complicidad.

-"Se ve que este restaurante es de bajo nivel"-dijo lo suficientemente alto –afortunadamente ni Elroy Andrew ni el dueño escucharon- "para recibir a semejante gentuza ¿viste como esta vestida? ¡Que fachas!"-siguió diciendo con el mismo tono a lo que su hermano soltó una carcajada con malicia.

Su madre los reprendió con la mirada mientras tomaban asiento.

Candy apretaba los puños. Se siguieron escuchando voces mientras tres personas hacían su ingreso. En traje de noche, hacían su aparición los tres primos Andrew: Anthony, Archie y Stear.

-"¡Oh, Anthony, por favor, siéntate a mi lado!"-gimió Eliza con aprehensión

Candy nunca se imaginó verlos vestidos de esa manera. Stear tenia un traje verde petróleo con una camisa negro oscuro y había sustituido sus lentes por unas lentillas, Archie estaba con un traje color gris y una camisa de seda que le rozaba el cuello, demasiado elegante para Candy pero sabia que definitivamente Annie estaría embelezada y finalmente, Anthony Brower…

-"Pues a mí me gusta más Candy"

Esa era la primera vez que había hablado con el rubio… pero no sabia porque… se sonrojó. Él vestía un traje azul noche con una camisa celeste pastel que hacia juego con sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules. Estaba con una pose gallarda digna de un príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas. Candy asintió semi-embelesada.

-"Lo siento tia abuela"-se disculpó Archie sacando a Candy de sus ensueños –"No encontrábamos _parking_ y sabes cómo es cuando Anthony conduce… parece una abuelita"-rió

Elroy hizo un ademán incómodo, mientras que Anthony lo miraba con cara de malos amigos –"por favor, no quiero excusas, siéntense mis adorados sobrinos. Listo, Giorgio, estamos completos"

-"Por supuesto"-dijo el dueño del lugar haciendo un gesto con la mano y al mismo tiempo, los mozos dejaban las copas servían el vino y entregaban los aperitivos –"Todo corre a cuenta de la casa, Sra Andrew"

-"Muchas gracias"

Candy dejó de prestar atención a la mesa, sintiéndose muy pequeñita. De reojo miraba como Eliza se apegaba al rubio –Ok… ¿Por qué en todos los cielos le importaba?- Michael no habai hecho ningún comentario pero se había dado cuenta de la reacción de su pequeña y observaba con curiosidad a la mesa Andrew.

-"Ellos son los Andrew y los Leagan"-dijo finalmente –"Seguro sabrás que son unas de las familias mas influyentes de USA, tienen negocios en casi todo el país y en todos los rubros: bienes raíces, centro médicos, investigaciones científicas… no sabia que Elroy Andrew estaba en la ciudad"

-"¿La señora mayor?"

-"Si, ella es la matriarca de la familia"

-"OK"-dijo Candy sin decir nada más volviendo a entretenerse con su comida

-"Extrañas mucho tu vida de New Orleans, cierto"-dijo de pronto Michael con tristeza. Candy soltó el tenedor con el que comía. Después sin querer hizo una pregunta que no se había atrevido a preguntarle –"¿La extrañas a ella?"

Como… podía preguntarle semejante cosa… ¿Qué si la extrañaba? ¡Por supuesto!

-"¡Claro que la extraño!"-dijo en voz alta estallando finalmente y… atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes incluidos los Andrew y los Leagan –"¡La extraño como no tienes idea! ¡Ella fue madre y padre para mí cuando tú no estuviste! ¡Nunca estuviste en estos 12 años de mi vida! Para mí eres un completo extraño"-dijo furiosa

Michael se quedo sin palabras… no pretendía enfadar a Candy de esa manera.

Anthony y los demás se percató de la presencia de la rubia al escuchar su voz furiosa –"Candy"-murmuró al lado de Eliza que se dio cuenta de la situación

-"No decía yo… a que clase de gentuza dejan entrar ahora a estos lugares… viene a armar un show…"-rio con malicia Archie y Stear la miraron reprobándola y luego miraron fijamente a su primo… Anthony estaba… raro –"Anthony, no prestemos atención a gente como ella. No sabe en qué lugar está…"

Súbitamente, vio como Candy cogía sus cosas y partía del lugar dejando a su padre con la boca abierta y con todas las miradas encima. Queria correr…. Desaparecer… no entendía como su padre no podía darse cuenta de todo… quería regresar a New Orleans.

-"¡Candy!"-gritó Michael

-"¡¿Anthony? ¿Anthony que haces espera?!"-gritó Eliza llamando la atención de la tía abuela y de los demás, pero era muy tarde el rubio había salido detrás de Candy ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes pero más del padre de Candy y su familia

-"¿Pero qué significa esto?"-dijo indignada la tía abuela –"¡¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Anthony?!"-dijo molesta mirando a Archie y Stear quienes miraban también con confusión la escena.

-"¡Candy!"-llamó Anthony en la entrada del restaurante, pero no había rastro de la rubia –"¿Vio a una señorita salir hace unos instantes?"-preguntó al _valet parking_ que aguardaba en la puerta

-"eh… si, se fue corriendo hacia la avenida"-dijo torpemente

-"Gracias, por favor, necesito las llaves de mi auto ¡Ahora!"-dijo siguiendo al _valet parking_ –"Te encontraré Candy… no entiendo que pasa… pero no quiero que estés triste"

Candy corría despavorida por las calles de Chicago rompiendo en llanto… que cabezota… tenía como padre… todo el sentimiento reprimido por fin estallaba… cuando de pronto se tropezó dando parar a la pista de una avenida…

Un auto a toda velocidad…

-"¡Cuidado!"-se escuchó a alguien gritar.

Candy solo gritó

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** no voy a empezar por un "hola" si no por un "PERDONNNNNNNNNNNN" se que me he demorado la vida en actualizar… pero bueno, y avanzo el fanfic mientras trabajo (sé que no debe hacerse pero es donde tengo más inspiración jajaja… #NoLoHagan) y bueno fue fin de mes y digamos que he estado un poquito atareada… supuestamente el capítulo iba a ser mas largo, pero realmente me explaye bastante… así que en el próximo capítulo sabrán como iba a hacer el verdadero desenlace del capitulo

**Iris Adriana:** Como ojo de hormiga? O.o? jajaja bueno si apareció Albert :) se me estan ocurriendo ideas locas con toda la situación :) gracias por leer

**LizCarter:** Jajaja ok! Lo tendre en cuenta, yo creo que el siguiente capítulo te va a gustar si eres TerryxCandy! No dejes de leerlo! Mi idea (bueno malévola idea) es jugar con los personajes :) si, soy mala…. Veamos que sucede y al final quien será? ojala que te haya gustado la historia de Terry

**Dulce Lu:** Gracias a ti por leerlo!

**Rose Grandchester:** Jajajaja gracias! Creo que el fanfiction está lleno de Terrianas :O! el próximo capítulo te va a encantar entonces

**Celia:** eh… jajaja el titulo habla de "parejas" osea puede haber más de una rebelde pareja… quienes serán… quienes serán! Bueno, en este punto de la historia, se acopla más el título a Terry…. Pero todo puede suceder :O! gracias por leer!

**Rouse28:** Muchas gracias! :) me alegro que te guste jijiji yo creo que un final predecible arruina mucho la historia (osea si se sabe ya con quien se quedara Candy) lo mejor es dejar la intriga hasta el final y como se desarrolla la historia

**Hellen Franco:** buena tu idea! Si se me había ocurrido, pero de aquí a un par de capítulos más jejeje…! Definitivamente veremos a nuestra rubia favorita en otra faceta! Gracias por leer y por tu comentario.

Quiero agradecer además a todos los lectores anónimos (yo muchas veces he sido una de ellos que solo colocaba review cuando terminaba de leer todo el fic), los usuarios que me han marcado como historia favorita y como historia que están siguiendo. Muchas muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de entretenerlos un poquito.

Nos leemos el siguiente capitulo.


	5. Navy Pier

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 5.**_

_**Navy Pier**_

El vibrar del _Iphone_ no dejaba de cesar, pero Anthony no le prestaba atención. En la pantalla aparecía una y otra vez la fotografía de su primo Archie reclamando que contestara el aparato. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué había salido como un loco detrás de ella al verla irse enfadada? No lo entendia, solamente había reaccionado por instinto.

La rubia había abandonado el lujoso restaurante hacia menos de 10 minutos y él ya estaba conduciendo por la avenida donde el _valet parking_ le había indicado que había tomado. Golpeo el volante con sus fuerzas tratando aplicar un poco la confusión.

No la conocía, no sabía nada de ella, únicamente habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras en su vida.

Pero todo eso había sido más que suficiente para que no la haya podido sacar de su mente durante la última semana. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así… bueno… algo parecido… ¿cierto?

Las insistentes llamadas de su primo le colmaron la paciencia, así que activo el _bluetooth_ del lujoso _Porsche_ color plata y contesto la llamada:

-"Dime Archie"

-"¡Por todos los Santos Anthony! ¿Qué pasa contigo?!"-reclamó escuchándose a través de los parlantes del aparato –"La tía abuela está histérica… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es esa niña?"

-"¿Me creerías que ni yo mismo sé que es lo que estoy haciendo?"-dijo calibrando cada palabra

-"¿Co- como que no lo sabes?"-dijo Archie con sorpresa –"Simplemente, saliste y nos dejaste a todos por ir detrás de ella, eres consciente de eso?""

-"Eh… si…."-dijo virando el auto en una curva –"Archie, solo necesito saber que está bien. La seguiré buscando, ustedes pueden regresarse en el auto de Stear… o llamen a una limosina ¡qué sé yo!"

-"No estoy reclamándote por eso. Ok, solo quiero saber que estás bien, Stear y yo tranquilizaremos a la tia abuela y a los Leagan. Nos la debes"

-"Gracias"-terminó cortando la comunicación

El auto se internó más sobre la espesa noche que cada vez iba oscureciéndose mientras que el rubio se maldecía porque ya le había perdido el rastro a Candy y ni si quiera sabia su número telefónico.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Prontamente, se escuchó el hueco sonido de un agudo grito inundando toda la avenida, todo había pasado tan rápido que no podía creer. Una fuerza "sobre natural" la había asido de la cintura y ambos habían rodado a un lado de la pista. Después todo se oscureció.

Las personas comenzaban a conglomerarse alrededor.

-"¿Estarán bien? ¿Y si llamamos al 911?"

-"Pobrecita, se habrá golpeado. Es solo una niña"

-"Ese desgraciado huyó… ¿alguien apuntó la placa?"

-"¿Están bien?"

Terry escuchó los murmullos de la gente más cercana, abrió los ojos con pesadez y se reincorporó duramente mirando como una cabeza rubia empezaba a tiritar en sus brazos.

-"eh… eh… ¿estás bien?"-dijo mirándola

Candy abrió los ojos –"¡¿Qué… que pasó?! ¿Dónde estoy?"

-"La ambulancia ya viene en camino"-señalo una mujer mayor de la multitud

-"No es necesario, estamos bien"-dijo Terry ayudando a levantarse a Candy quien aun seguía confundida. No era buena idea que esa situación apareciera en las noticias –"Vamos… Candy"

-"¡Terry! ¡Que haces aquí! ¡¿Por qué estamos juntos?"

-"Si te molesta te puedo dejar tirada en la pista, no me importaría hacerlo"

-"¡Eres un odioso!"

-"Creo que ya estas normal"

Ambos desaparecieron por una calle anexa bajo la mirada curiosa de la multitud. Al parecer estaban bien... minutos después se fue despejando el lugar hasta recuperar su ritmo normal. Para ello, Candy y Terry ya se habían alejado un par de cuadras de donde estaban.

-"¿Me salvaste?"

-"¿Me lo vas a agradecer?"

-"¡Nunca!"-gritó la rubia. No sabía porque pero el carácter arrogante del muchacho la exasperaba –"¡Es cierto, me debes un _Iphone_ nuevo!"

-"Otra vez vas a empezar con eso?"-dijo Terry –"Entiéndelo pequeña PE-CO-SA… no te debo nada.. es más creo que tú si me debes algo"

-"No entiendo"

-"Me debes que te haya salvado la vida… eso quiere decir que te puedo pedir lo que quiera ¿cierto?"-dijo con diversión

-"¡Jamás!"-dijo con indignación… bueno de cierta manera él tenía razón pero Candy jamás le iba a dar la razón a un chico engreído y arrogante como lo era Terry –ok desde su punto de vista- pero sumamente atractivo, alto y…. de nuevo un ligero sonrojo –"de… de todos modos que… que hacias ahí… ¿acaso… acaso me estas siguiendo? ¿eres un acosador?"

Su rostro pasó de un sonrojo ligero a una expresión de temor.

-"¿Qué me crees? ¿crees que ando persiguiendo niñas PECOSAS como tú todas las noches en pleno centro de la ciudad…"-dijo con ironia que Candy le pareció una molestia –"Tengo cosas mejores que hacer… lo mismo debería preguntarte yo… ya es tarde para que andes arrojante a todos los autos de las avenidas… ¿eres una suicida?"

-"¡No!"-dijo con énfasis sacpandole la lengua –"Yo… yo solo estaba"

_-"¿La extrañas a ella?"_

La voz de su padre resonó en su mente como una punzada –"…Solo huía"

-"¿Huías? ¿De qué? ¿De casa?"

Candy tomo un soplido de aire, no sabía porque tenía que contarle cosas a un extraño pero no sabía porque le inspiraba cierta "confianza" –"No, no tengo casa. Estaba huyendo de mi padre"

-"Ah…"-solo atinó a decir Terry en ese momento y sin pensarlo acababan de llegar al puerto Navy Pier al este de la ciudad

-"Navy Pier"-susurró Candy al notar donde acababan de llegar

Se hizo un silencio. No incómodo… pero Terry quería dejar que ella sola expresara lo que sentía o si quisiera decir algo… bueno, suponía que habría que escucharla.

-"Sabes… si quieres estar sola… yo…"

-"No…"

Terry vio como sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas –"No te vayas"

El muchacho castaño asintió. Era raro, ya que de cierta manera entendia a Candy en ese momento. Su situación era muy similar, sin embargo a él le gustaba estar solo. Amaba su soledad. Siempre había sido un hermitaño, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Saco un cigarrillo.

-"¿Vas a fumar?"-preguntó Candy mirando como trataba de ubicar su encededor

-"¿Quieres uno?"

-"¡Claro que no! ¡Odio ese humo! ¡No lo enciendas!"

-"O.. ok"-dijo Terry sin reparos. En cualquier otro momento le hubiera debatido, pero entendía que no era "ese el momento"

-"Sabes… yo no quería mudarme aquí. De verdad, tenía una vida buena en Luisiana. Todo era tan diferente"-empezó a contar Candy más para sí misma que para Terry –"Era feliz, sobre todo cuando tenía a mi madre conmigo"

-"¿Dónde está ella?"-susurro Terry con delicadeza evitando que ella siguiera llorando

-"Murió… hace casi un mes. Un accidente de tránsito. Iba de camino al trabajo… el día anterior había vuelto muy tarde de mi trabajo de medio tiempo porque un compañero había conseguido una beca y se iba a estudiar a Europa, así que me quede dormida… yo… yo no me pude despedir de ella"

Terry escuchaba con atención el relato de la rubia. Candy prosiguió.

-"Camino al colegio, la señorita Pony… una de las compañeras de trabajo de mi mamá me llamo diciendo que estaba retrasada. Me pareció muy extraño porque ella había salido mucho antes que yo y el colegio no estaba muy lejos de mi casa… luego escuché como un par de ambulancias iban hacia el lado de mi casa y entonces lo sentí. Sentí que era mama…"-Candy empezó a llorar de nuevo –"Fui corriendo detrás de ellas, no sé cuantas cuadras corrí cuando llegue el lugar ya estaba lleno de policías y paramédicos. Ella, ella estaba ahí. La reconocí porque vestía un vestido verde que tanto le gustaba y unos zapatos marrones que parecían unos buques"-rió con las lágrimas en los ojos –"No me acuerdo cuanto grité… solo me acuerdo que un policía me sostuvo para que no ingresara… después todo es confuso"

-"¿Por qué?"-preguntó Terry mirándola con curiosidad y tristeza

-"Porque… creo que me desmaye. No lo recuerdo. Lo último que recuerdo es haberla visto en medio de la pista, el vestido, los zapatos. No vi su cara"-tragó saliva –"me desperté al día siguiente, estaba en casa al lado estaba mi mejor amiga Patty con un pañuelo en sus manos… cuando la vi rompí a llorar porque yo sabía lo que me iba a decir. Eso fue todo"

-"Eso fue todo"-murmuró Terry entendiendo en parte el dolor de Candy, todo había sido demasiado reciente y ella… ambos eran tan jóvenes como para entender los curiosos giros de la vida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella había perdido a su ser más querido.

-"A los días siguientes después del entierro, me llegó una notificación de un juzgado de custodia. Pensé que me iban a mandar a un orfanatorio"-rió –"mi mama no tenía parientes vivos, así que supuse que era lo más normal. De hecho, creo que lo hubiera preferido"

Terry sabía lo que le iba a decir.

-"Mi padre, Michael Cartright había solicitado mi custodia como mi "padre biológico"… y bueno, pues aquí estoy. Viviendo en Chicago con mi "padre biológico". Supongo que tendré que vivir con él hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, de ahí seré libre"

-"¿Y por qué quieres ser libre?"

-"Porque no me gusta depender de alguien. En New Orleans trabaja en una cafetería y tenia un sueldo, no era mucho pero por lo menos me podía comprar las cosas que yo quería…. Como mi _Iphone_ que tú rompiste"-sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas sintiéndose más relajada –"Oye Terry… gracias por escucharme"

-"De.. de nada"-dijo el castaño un poco sorprendido por las palabras de Candy –"Fue coincidencia que pasara justo por ahí y te viera correr, creo que podrías llegar a ser maratonista si te lo propusieras"-sonrió tratando de aplacar un poco el ambiente

Candy esbozó una sonrisa –"No eres tan malo como los demás piensan"-Terry se sorprendió –"Pensé que eras un chico engreído y orgulloso, pero creo que podemos ser buenos amigos"-dijo más tranquilamente –"De todas maneras ¿Qué hacías por ahí?"

-"Bueno…"-Terry tomó aire. De hecho, él no podía ser tan abierto como Candy y desfogarse con sus problemas tan fácilmente. Es más nunca lo había hecho con nadie –"Fui al teatro, aproveché que mis guardaespaldas se distrajeron y empecé a caminar… buscando un sitio tranquilo para pasar el rato"

-"¿Te gusta el teatro, cierto? Me dijeron que estabas en el grupo de teatro del colegio"-comentó Candy lo que le había dicho Annie días atrás

-"¡Así es! Cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad me gustaría ser actor"-dijo Terry con tranquilidad… se sorprendió interiormente era la primera vez que hablaba de ello con una "extraña"

-"Entiendo"-dijo Candy –"¿Y que fuiste a ver?"

Terry dudó –"Nada importante… una estúpida obra romántica…"-dijo con algo de nerviosismo y se formó un silencio incómodo.

El cual fue interrumpido por… el sonido del estómago de Candy.

-"¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!"-rió Terry estruendosamente. Candy se sonrojó rápidamente. Recordó que casi no había cenado porque había abandonado el restaurante elegante. –"¡Aparte de pequeña, pecosa eres hambrienta!"

-"¡No te burles! ¡Retiro lo que dije sobre que "no eras tan malo como la gente decía"! ¡Tonto!"-gritó dándole pequeños golpes –"¡Me muero de hambre!"

-"Jajaja se nota que no tienes nada de señorita… Candy… eres una señorita con aires de niño malcriado"-Candy volvió a golpearlo suavemente por la espalda mientras que Terry reía –"Ya es suficiente… ¿Quieres comer algo?"-le preguntó a lo que Candy se sorprendió

-"¿Comer?"

-"Si, estamos en _Navy Pier_, sé que las atracciones están cerrando, pero si tenemos suerte probablemente encontremos unos buenos hot dogs por aquí ¿Quieres uno? Yo te invito"-sonrió él. A lo que Candy no puedo evitar sonrojarse –"Que sea a cuenta de la pantalla de tu _Iphone_"

-"Si es asi, entonces me tendrás que dar 1000 hot dogs"-dijo ella tratando que se le baje el sonrojo y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el puerto.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Estacionó el auto de mala gana. Se había pasado buscando a Candy por más de una hora por los alrededores del restaurante y por el centro ¡Estaba a pie! ¡No podía haberse ido tan aprisa! Sabía que no debió buscarla en auto… pero…. Bueno, estaba de nuevo en la mansión Andrew. Se quedó pensando unos minutos.

¡La tía abuela debería de estar furiosa! Pero realmente necesitaba encontrarla y saber que estaba bien.

-"¿Qué me está pasando? No había sentido algo así desde… desde ella"-pensó en esos momentos apoyando su apuesto rostro sobre el volante.

Ella, Leonore.

Leonore había sido su compañera de juegos junto con Archie y Stear desde que eran unos infantes. Hija de la mejor amiga de su madre.

-"Ella no está aquí… murió"-susurró apretando los puños –"murió junto con mi madre. Y los muertos no pueden regresar"

-"¿Por qué no tengo padre tía Rosmery?"-preguntó un pequeño Archie de sólo 5 años de edad –"Anthony y Leonore tienen padres pero ni Stear ni yo tenemos padres"

Rosmery sonrió ante la pregunta inusual de su pequeño sobrino –"Tus padres están en el cielo, tesoro. Son ángeles"-dijo cogiendo un portaretrato de su difunto hermano y su esposa

-"¿Yo puedo ser un ángel también?"-dijo inocentemente

-"Algún día lo serás, mi vida"-respondió su madre. Anthony había estado escuchando la conversación fingiendo que jugaba a unos metros. No entendía bien la situación, pero desde que tenía memoria no había visto a sus tíos.

-"Anthony, me gustas"-dijo sonrojada una pequeña y hermosa niña rubia y ojos color plata, ambos de 10 años –"Cuando seamos mayores quiero casarme contigo"

-"Los muertos no pueden volver"-se dijo una vez más Anthony bajando del auto, las rosas estaban floreciendo como si le dieran la bienvenida. Estaban hermosas más que otro día se colocó las llaves del auto en uno de sus bolsillos e ingresó a la mansión.

-"¡Anthony! ¡Volviste!"-gritaron al unísono Archie y Stear.

Archie lo cogio por los hombros –"¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! ¡¿Quién es esa chica?!"

-"Tranquilo Archie"-dijo pacientemente Stear –"Creo que Anthony nos contará que sucedió"

-"Yo… yo no sé porque sali corriendo, solo sentía que necesitaba saber que esta bien"

-"Hubieras visto el escándalo que se armó"-dijo divertido Archie –"La tía abuela estaba histérica… se enfureció y mando a rodar a todo el mundo diciendo que tal escena era algo deshonroso para la familia… y bueno tú ya sabes cómo es ella. No me sorprendería que te castigara o algo asi. Le subieron unos calmantes cuando llegamos y está durmiendo ya"

-"Había un hombre con ella en su mesa"-murmuró Anthony

-"Eh… si… es su padre"-dijo Stear –"Antes de abandonar el local hablé con él. Vaya que el tipo estaba muy acongojado. Timbraba y timbraba al teléfono de su hija y ella no le contestaba, supongo que se marchó un poco después que nosotros

-"¿Teléfono?"

-"Si, aquí está"-dijo Stear extendiéndole una servilleta con un número apenas visible –"Pensé que lo querrías. No la encontraste ¿no?"

Anthony marcó con rapidez el número de Candy desde su _Iphone_. Apagado.

-"¿Y si le ha pasado algo?"-murmuró Anthony sintiendo como Archie y Stear se miraban con preocupación. No por Candy, por su primo.

-"Anthony, no es asunto nuestro. No podemos inmiscuirnos en problemas familiares ajenos y menos de personas que recién conocemos"-dijo Stear con calma

-"¿Conocemos?"-pregunto Archie –"Yo no la había visto nunca"

-"Es la chica que nos llamó malcriados del AUDI el martes pasado, Archie"-repuso Stear mientras que Archie hacia memoria –"Será mejor que descanses. Mañana o el lunes sabremos qué le pasó"-continuó dándole una palmada en el hombro a su primo –"Ya es casi media noche"

Pero Anthony no podía estar tranquilo, sabiendo que no sabía dónde estaba Candy… quería volver a salir a buscarla. Intentó una vez más con el teléfono sin suerte.

Candy no contestaba.

-"Ay… se me acabó la batería"-dijo Candy dándole una buena mordida a su hot dog, realmente estaba delicioso –"Hace tiempo que no comía un hot dog"-dijo con tranquilidad mientras que Terry traía unas botellas de gaseosa –"No me gusta la gaseosa"-dijo ella señalando la botella

-"¿entonces que desea, señorita PECOSA?"

-"¡No me gusta que me digas PECOSA!"

-"Pero no estoy mintiendo, realmente tu cara está llena de pecas"-rio Terry –"Lo siento, pero yo estoy invitando así que tendrás que tomártela"

Candy lo miró con mala gana cogiendo la botella y dándole un sorbo –"duh… odio el sabor de la _Coca Cola_, creo que debo ser la única en el planeta que no le guste"

-"Pues, creo que si"-confirmó Terry

Ambos se quedaron mirando el puerto por unos segundos. Estaba casi desierto. Solo algunos faroles alumbraban los barcos y yates que estaban anclados.

-"Hace frío"-dijo Candy

-"Si, es tarde, ya es casi media noche"-contestó Terry –"¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? O vas a pedir un taxi"

-"…No… no quiero volver"

Terry cerró los ojos –"Entiendo lo que te pasó, pero tienes que regresar a casa. Te llevaré ¿Dónde es?"

-"En New Orleans"-dijo Candy, dio un gran suspiro –"Ok, regresemos"-comenzó a indicarle la dirección.

Terry paró un taxi y ambos ingresaron en él, diciéndole la dirección del apartamento del padre de Candy.

-"Gracias por escucharme hoy, realmente lo necesitaba"-dijo Candy medio sonrojada –"No pensé que encontraría un buen amigo aquí"

Él la miró con curiosidad, era la primera vez que alguien le decía cosas parecidas. De verdad, nunca había tenido amigos y tampoco se imaginó que la rubia pecosa y rebelde se convertiría en su primera amiga.

Bajaron del taxi, Terry la acompañó hasta su puerta y se despidieron con un apretón de manos como los "hombres" diciéndose las buenas noches. Terry abandonó el lugar en el mismo taxi.

-"Candy, pequeña pecosa con aires de niño malcriado"-rió y sintió un cálido sentimiento en su pecho que nunca había sentido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba feliz.

Giró la llave tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para ingresar al dúplex, pero no tuvo éxito, la puerta dio un claro chirrido que inundó casi toda la planta baja. Candy dio un suspiro y espero por 3 segundos, de pronto…

-"¿Candy? ¿Eres tú?"

Michael le habló desde uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, estaba con un café en sus manos, sus lentes en la otra y el teléfono móvil a un lado del mueble.

-"¡Estas bien! ¡Oh, lo lamento, lo lamento mucho! ¡Nunca pensé que reaccionarías de esa manera! ¡Realmente estaba muy preocupado por ti! ¡Ya había contactado a la policía… tenia tanto miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo malo… que… que no sabría cómo reaccionar!"-dijo todo muy rápidamente que Candy puedo entender con dificultad –"De verdad, fui un estúpido"

-"Si, lo fuiste"-dijo ella pausadamente –"Sabes… mejor olvídalo. Nunca vamos a poder llevarnos bien, no quiero hablar… estoy cansada"

-"Pero… ok, Candice, se hará como tu gustes. Hablaremos en otra ocasión"-dijo él con tranquilidad a pesar de que la frase de "Nunca vamos a poder llevarnos bien" le había dolido profundamente –"Solo quiero que sepas que eres mi hija, y te quiero aunque tú lo dudes"

Candy asintió en silencio con una mirada severa. No quería discutir. No estaba de humor para discutir.

-"Llamare al comisario… le diré que ya estás en casa"-dijo más para sí mismo mientras que la adolescente entraba a su habitación

Se tumbó sobre la cama de agua que tanto le gustaba quitándose las zapatillas, miró su reloj eran casi la una de la mañana. Estaba cansada, recordó que su _Iphone_ estaba descargado, enchufando el cargador el aparato empezó a cargarse.

Se comenzó a vestir el pijama y a lavarse para meterse a la cama. Realmente había sido una larga noche al momento de volver a la cama el celular comenzó a emitir pitidos y a vibrar viendo todas las llamadas perdidas, tenía casi 30 llamadas del celular de su padre y muchos mensajes de texto indicando que había intentado llamarla por lo menos unas 10 veces más una vez que se descargó el celular, pero también… había otro número que no conocía habían 5 mensajes de texto de ese número antes de las 12 y después de las 12.

Era extraño, muy pocas personas conocían su número y ella no solía darlo a desconocidos.

De pronto, sonó la llegada de una notificación de _whatsapp_.

_+1312XXXXX (Última vez hoy a las 12:31am)_

_Hola… eh… Candy soy Anthony Brower_

¿Anthony Brower? Como por todos los cielos tenia ÉL su número telefónico? Su rostro se ruborizó por completo y se fijó en la foto que había en el _whatsapp_… ¡Sí! ¡Era él! Bajó los ojos continuando con el mensaje.

_Disculpa que te haya escrito quisiera saber si estás bien te fuiste del restaurante tan rápido y creo que estabas enojada. No me quiero meter en tus asuntos familiares, solo quiero saber si estás bien._

_Agradecería si me pudieras responder el mensaje._

_Gracias y perdón si te moleste._

Todo eso era SUMAMENTE extraño… ¿por qué al uno de los chicos de las familias más influyentes de USA le importaba ella? Es más, se habían visto una sola vez… no lo entendía.

Pero algo en su interior le decía que no tenía malas intenciones o algo parecido… era diferente a Eliza y Neil Leagan.

_Gracias estoy bien y en casa. Saludos, Candy._

Escribió a modo de respuesta y antes de que ocurriera otra sorpresa se quedó profundamente dormida.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime: **Correcto, me quede con tantas ganas de escribir la continuación del capítulo anterior que no pude evitar retrasarme más… creo que les gusta la idea de que actualice rápido… bueno a toda mi comunidad TerryxCandy que lee el fanfic, espero que el capítulo haya cumplido sus expectativas.. y que no crean que todo está cantado, porque pienso hacer un fic largo así que muchas cosas pueden pasar en la vida de la rubia (aunque de hecho están sucediendo) y es en tan solo una semana en Chicago! Jajaja. Bueno se vio un poquito del pasado de Anthony… que lo veremos más a detalle en un capítulo posterior, quien fue Leonore… que pasó con los padres de Archie y Stear… y bueno también con la mamá de Anthony (Rosmery) para las fans de Albert ya pronto tendremos noticias de él. Todo se está entreverando en mi pequeña pero traviesa cabecita :) Ambos (Terry y Anthony) se sienten cada vez más intrigados y atraídos por Candy… cada uno con diferentes perspectivas por supuesto o inclusive no se dan cuenta =/ típico! (No me bombardeen con comentarios bombas) jejeje. Bueno sin más que contarles, espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado del capítulo como yo lo disfrute. Por cierto, el título del capítulo es _Navy Pier_ y es un lugar REAL en el puerto de Chicago :) si no busquen en _google_.

Contestaré los reviews por parte de (Anticipadamente muchisisisisiisimas e infinitas gracias a todos mis lectores):

**Rouse28:** Jajajajajaja adivinaste que la salvo Terry… yo creo que el hecho que Terry fume no sé, es algo inherente a él… es parte de su esencia aunque ya sabemos que a Candy no le gusta, me gustó escribir la escena donde fuma porque le da como un ambiente nostálgico a la escena (Ok… ya estoy fantaseando mucho ) gracias por tus comentarios :) espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo

**Rose Grandchester:** Si, bueno ya sabemos que Michael metió las 4 patas cuando abrió la boca para preguntarle semejante cosa -_- yo también estaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Bueno, al menos paso un buen susto. Apuesto que este capítulo te gustó mucho más jeje! Un abrazo!

**Mako:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Llevará tiempo para que empiecen a llevarse bien (bueno eso creo) y más con la metida de pata del restaurante, en vez de avanzar retrocedió, en fin a veces los padres son cabezotas y no piensan antes de decir algo =/ también Michael no está acostumbrado a ser padre por eso actúa así. Es triste, pero hay padres asi =/… bueno en el capítulo quedo claro que ella quiere ser independiente cuando tenga la mayoría de edad (es la esencia de la misma Candy de la serie :) ) así que esperemos… a ver qué sucede después, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Un abrazo!

**LizCarter:** Jajajaja me imaginaba! Perfecto, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado! Tu más que yo debes conocer a tu predilecto, yo solo lo adapto! :) me gustó mucho la escena entre Terry y Candy… me hizo recordar cuando charlaban en el pasto del colegio San Pablo en la serie.

**Iris Adriana: **Jijiji creo que era algo predecible que Terry la salvara… o también podría haber sido Anthony :O! pero en fin fue Terry! Ojala que te haya gustado este capítulo! Un abrazo y gracias por tu comentario.

Esos son todos los reviews que he recibido. Espero que les haya gustado y ya nos leemos pronto!


	6. Nuevo empleo en una nueva ciudad

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Nuevo empleo en una nueva ciudad**_

Se había levantado de muy buen humor dado que lo primero que leyó en la pantalla de su Iphone era un mensaje de cierta rubia de ojos verdes diciendo que había llegado a su casa y que estaba bien. Anthony no había respondido el mensaje dado que buscaba no incomodarla, prefería verla el día de mañana en la escuela y hablarle.

Era una mañana totalmente primaveral en la mansión Andrew, se tomó un baño rápidamente para bajar a desayunar, prácticamente ya había olvidado todos los inconvenientes del día anterior. Estaba seguro que nadie podría arruinar su malhumor.

Casi nadie… él podría haber olvidado el "incidente" del día anterior, pero estaba claro que para alguien no estaba cerrado el tema. Lo descubriría al bajar a desayunar. Se podía ver claramente en su rostro que estaba feliz, si, feliz en mucho tiempo.

-"¡Es una vergüenza, Anthony Brower! ¡No sabes la vergüenza que todos pasamos por tu… disparato acto!"-gritó la tía abuela a manera de saludo una vez que ingresó Anthony al lujoso comedor.

Los sirvientes se retiraron rápidamente a la vez que Archie y Stear ingresaban apuradamente.

-"¿Quieres que me muera de un ataque?"-siguió severamente Elroy Andrew –"¡Que vergüenza! Anthony sobre tu cabeza está la descendencia de la familia Andrew. No me imagino los murmullos que se habrán ocasionados que un Andrew haya salido detrás de una chiquilla"

-"Su nombre es Candice Cartwright"-dijo Anthony apretando los puños. Ok, si había alguien quien podría arruinar su felicidad esa mañana

Stear y Archie se miraron entre si.

-"¡No me interesa! ¡Te prohíbo que tengas contacto con ella de cualquier tipo!"-gritó casi perdiendo los estribos

-"No lo haré"-dijo Anthony –"Usted no puede decirme de quien ser amigo o de quien no, tía abuela"

-"Anthony…"-dijeron los dos hermanos viendo la escena

-"¿Me vas a desobedecer?"-dijo indignadísima la cabeza de la familia Andrew

-"Estimada tía abuela, en esta ocasión tendré que decirle que no estoy de acuerdo con su proceder"-suspiró antes de decir lo siguiente –"El tío William no estaría de acuerdo que usted se imponga y decida con quien relacionarme"

-"William… no me lo menciones"-resopló sentandosé torpemente en la silla. Archie acudió a ayudarla –"William ya no es la cabeza de la familia"

-"Si lo es"-continuó Anthony sintiéndose culpable al ver a Elroy, pero no podía evitar que su tía abuela le prohibiera tener contacto con Candy –"Cuando vuelva, lo será"

-"Anthony, es suficiente"-dijo Stear detrás de él –"Iré por la enfermera… Archie"

-"¡Stear! ¡Archie! Por favor, mis calmantes… necesito un calmante"

Anthony se dio media vuelta y salió, justo en ese momento llegaba Stear conla enfermera asignada la tía abuela.

-"¡Anthony, ¿A dónde vas?!"-dijo Stear cogiéndolo de un brazo –"sabias que esto iba a suceder… ¿No crees que fuiste muy duro con ella… mencionando al tío William?"

-"Saldre un rato… iré al club… necesito salir de aquí, disculpa Stear"-dijo Anthony avanzando rápidamente –"Te llamo en un rato para saber cómo está… nos vemos"

Stear meneó la cabeza mientras que Anthony atravesaba la puerta principal.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

-"No puedo creerlo"-dijo Annie a través de la línea telefónica. Nunca imaginó que al llamar a Candy el domingo por la mañana para seguir poniéndola al día en las materias podría resultar tan… emocionante –"¿de verdad Anthony Brower te escribió?"

-"eh… si"-dijo Candy mirando una y otra vez el mensaje del chico Andrew –"lo que no sé es como obtuvo mi número…"-suspiró –"Es más no sabía que se había percatado de mi presencia ayer en el restaurante"

-"Entiendo…"-dijo Annie en su habitación –"Pero Candy, no debiste correr de esa manera. Yo entiendo que la manera de preguntar las cosas de tu padre no fue la… correcta, pero pudo pasarte algo muy malo, ¿Qué sucedió luego? ¿Cómo volviste a casa?"

Candy no sabía si contarle la parte en que Terry casi le había salvado la vida, únicamente le había dicho que Anthony le había escrito y que había regresado tarde a su casa después de "huir" del lujoso restaurante.

-"Pues… no sé, simplemente pensé mucho las cosas"-dijo Candy tratando de salir del paso –"Me encontré con un amigo"

-"¿Un amigo?"-dijo con curiosidad a través de la línea

-"Si… ¿Qué vamos a estudiar hoy?"-dijo rápidamente tratando de salir del paso.

Annie se había convertido en una muy buena amiga, pero todavía no sabía si involucrar a Terry, de repente a él no le venía muy bien la idea…

-"¡Mañana es tu cumpleaños!"-dijo emocionada dispersando la pregunta de Candy acababa de abrir su Facebook –"¿Cuando me lo pensabas decir?"-continuó

-"Eh… si, es verdad. Mañana es 7 de mayo"-dijo con pesadez –"No lo sé, supongo que se me olvido"-dijo divertida alegrándose de que Annie no haya preguntado más sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, entendió que ella quería ser discreta.

-"¡Vamos al mall, te invito algo para celebrarlo anticipadamente!"-sonrió a través de la línea –"¿Te parece dentro de una hora?"

-"Claro"-Candy sonrió. Annie se despidió cordialmente y quedaron en encontrarse en el mall para estudiar y charlar. Candy definitivamente no quería estudiar.

Minutos después telefoneo a Patty O'Brian su mejor amiga de New Orleans para contarle los últimos pero emocionantes sucesos de su vida. A Patty si le contó todo lo sucedido la noche pasada con Terry y por supuesto del mensaje de Anthony Brower.

-"¡Tienes dos fans en menos de un mes allá Candy!"-se santiguó Patty muy asombrada –"¡Debes estar contenta!"

-"¿Contenta?"-se preguntó –"Pues, no los conozco mucho, pero ayer me agradó conversar con Terry.. aunque me pareció que el también estaba triste"

-"¿Estaba triste?"

-"Ah….. no me hagas caso"-dijo ella rápidamente –"Patty te dejo, voy a salir…"-dijo mirando el reloj eran casi las 11am y habia quedado con Annie 11:30am"

-"Ok, no te preocupes, por cierto las amigas de tu mama te mandan saludos. Dicen que te enviaron una carta el viernes pasado ¿aún no te llega?"

-"esa fue la señorita Pony que aún no se acomoda a la tecnología. No lo sé, verificaré"-sonrió –"Un abrazo a tu abuela"

-"Gracias"-ambas se despidieron y Candy se levantó de la cama desperezándose, se dio que le dolía un poco el brazo y se acordó que ahí se había apoyado todo el peso de su cuerpo cuando Terry le salvo la vida…

-"Terry…"-pensó abriendo una ventana cercana –"No sé, me dio la impresión que estaba triste o me estaba ocultando algo… ¿Qué será…?"

Dispuesta ya a salir –no había desayunado- pero por el momento no quería verle la cara a su padre. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado. No había nadie… el pasillo estaba totalmente vacio. Literalmente, no había nadie… mejor para ella. Definitivamente no quería conversar con Michael ni escuchar sus disculpas ni ver sus intentos de convertirse en el mejor padre del mundo.

Corrió prácticamente a la cocina cogiendo un jugo en caja y al parecer había una pizza de solo Dios sabia cuantos días tenía en la refrigeradora. Cogió el queso crema y un _baggle_ -que estaba un poco duro- untó un buen porcentaje de queso sobre él y le dio una mordida… si, estaba duro, pero no había otra cosa comestible ahí.

Seguidamente, se vistió rápidamente, una blusa larga color azul con unas _leggins_ estaba perfecto amarrándose la rubia cabellera en dos coletas... y bueno claro sus _converse_. Hacia un buen clima. Miró su monedero, rápidamente se estaba quedando sin dinero, y –obviamente- no le iba a pedir dinero a su padre. Pensó que sería una buena idea conseguir un empleo.

Tomó un bus que la llevó rápidamente al Mall donde se tenía que encontrar con Annie, ella ya estaba en el lugar que siempre quedaban con un paquete en sus manos.

-"¡Candy buenos días!"-saludó la chica de cabello oscuro y amables ojos azules –"Feliz cumpleaños… bueno adelantado… ojala que te gusten"-dijo ella entregándole el regalo

-"Oh… gracias Annie ¿Qué es?"

-"Ábrelo"-dijo ella mirándola alegremente. Annie podía ser una chica muy tímida, pero extrañamente con Candy podía expresarse completamente

-"¡Un florero!"-sonrió Candy –"Muchas gracias, Annie… me encanta"

-"Me alegro que te haya gustado. Mi mamá los hace, tiene una tienda de adornos en arcilla y en vidrio"-comentó

Candy seguía sonriendo. –"Quiero comprarle una flores… allá hay una florería… ¿vamos?"

-"¡Claro!"

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia la florería, era una pequeña florería casi pasaba desapercibida y quedaba muy pequeña al lado del Mall, sonó la campana que indicaba la presencia de un nuevo cliente. El lugar estaba desierto, Candy empezó a admirar las diferentes flores habían de todo tipo, colores y tamaños: orquídeas, gardenias, violetas, azucenas, crisantemos… rosas. Le gustaban mucho las rosas. Todas olían exquisitamente, como si estuviera en un gran jardín. Estaban muy bien cuidadas.

-"Buenos días, bienvenidas a la Florería _Sweet Emotion_…"

-"¡Tú eres!"

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

La odiosa luz del sol inundaba su habitación, no quería descorrer las cortinas. Así que atinó a voltearse hacia un lado. No, imposible a estas alturas ya era imposible volver a dormirse.

Miró su Smartphone con un ojo medio abierto, indicaba que era mediodía. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior. Solo se acordaba que había llegado casi a la 1am y al llegar había tocado la harmónica unos minutos –hasta que su "madrastra"- le había indicado… 'educadamente' en su ridículo acento ruso que "por favor" dejara de hacer tanto ruido.

A lo que él le había respondido con la misma cordialidad de siempre ¡Definitivamente detestaba a esa mujer! Frente a su padre se comportaba como una mujer dulce, pero con él satanás se quedaba chico.

Le dolía la cabeza parecía como si se hubiera pasado de copas la noche anterior, recordó que había sido lo contrario. Habia estado escuchando la historia de Candy. Comprendía que no era la única persona que se sentía triste o solo en la enorme ciudad de Chicago.

-"Terry ¿me has estado esperando mucho tiempo?"

Eleanor Baker le había preguntado la noche anterior. No sabía si había estado reflexionando mucho o poco tiempo mientras que ella se preparaba para la función de las 7pm. Ni si quiera sabia porque la esperaba.

-"No"

-"Pasa, querido, por favor"-dijo Eleanor con un claro acento maternal, Terry pasó a su lado sintiendo el aroma de su perfume que conocía a la perfección. Después de todo había vivido con ella por casi 10 años –"Gracias por venir a verme"

Terry miró adusto hacia un lado sentándose en un mueble cercano. Estaban solos en la habitación. –"¿Sabias que estaba aquí?"

-"Si… Melanie me comentó que te ha visto en un par de funciones"-dijo ella nombrando a su representante –"No estaba segura que eras tú… porque hace años que no te ve, pero yo si estaba segura que eras tú, mi amor"-dijo acercándose un poco a él –"después de lo que pasó en el aeropuerto… yo…"

Terry se apartó de ella bruscamente –"No confundas las cosas"-dijo él severamente

-"Terry, Terry has crecido mucho"-continuó Eleanor sin separarse de él –"Yo acepté venir a Chicago porque sabía que aquí podía volver a verte, cariño"

-"Si querías verme… podías venir a buscarme. No sé porque he venido todas estas noches a verte…"

-"Porque soy tu madre Terry"-dijo Eleanor cogiendo un mechón de cabello castaño -"Sabes que no puedo acercarme a la mansión de tu padre… "

-"Tienes miedo, por eso no puedes venir a verme, tienes miedo de que alguien te reconozca y sepa que tienes un hijo… un hijo sin haber estado casada… yo… tienes miedo que el mundo sepa que la estrella de Broodway, Eleanor Baker tiene un hijo de 15 años"

-"¡Terry!"-gritó Eleanor –"No digas eso, jamás me avergonzaría de ti… solo que las circunstancias…"

-"¿Dónde quedó tu amor maternal, Eleanor? ¡El cariño que dices tener hacia mí! ¡Dejas que me llevaran con ese hombre…. Con mi padre…! ¡No te importó cuanto lloré, cuanto quería estar a tu lado! ¡Fuiste cobarde!"

-"¡No Terry! ¡Te equivocas hijo!"

-"¡No me mientas…! Después de que me fui de tu lado tu carrera artística a la que habías prácticamente abandonado por mí, subió como la espuma… y ahora estás aquí. En una perfecta y fabulosa obra de teatro que tanto amas"

Eleanor comenzó a llorar –"No, Terry… las cosas pasaron diferentes… yo te amo hijo mío"

-"No llores… se te va arruinar el maquillaje"-dijo fríamente Terry abriendo la puerta –"Que tengas muchos éxitos en esta vida. Para mí está claro que mi presencia en tu vida está de más… Adios"

-"¡Terry! ¡Terry vuelve, por favor! ¡Vuelveeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Terry empezó a correr saliendo del teatro rápidamente sin ni si quiera voltear a ver atrás. Lo único que resonaba en su cabeza era la voz de su madre, Eleanor Baker apoyada en la puerta de su habitación llorando y gritando como esa vez, hacía ya 5 años.

Estaba claro era la última vez que volvería a verla.

Aunque sabía en el fondo aquello era una clara mentira.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

No podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos…retrocedió unos centímetros prácticamente temblando… ambos se quedaron mirando con sorpresa fijamente… ¿no podía ser una coincidencia… cierto?

De pronto… -"¡Candy, cuidado!"-se escuchó decir a Annie

-"¡Cuidado!"

CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El impresionante arreglo en cristal de una hermosa fuente tallada con pequeños detalles en zafiro que representaban una cascada con el amplio cielo entre sus nubes y querubienes danzando alrededor, acababa de hacerse añicos en el piso de la pequeña estancia llena de flores y colores. Fue un ruido sordo que inundó la habitación.

-"¡¿Pero que sucede a….?! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No…! ¡La fuente de Miguel Angel…!"-salió apresuradamente detrás del mostrador un señor blanquiñoso regordete y algo bajito de estatura –debido a la edad- con una barba blanca como Papa Noel y lentillas redondas con un grueso marco y vidrio –"¡Está destruida!"

-"¡Lo siento mucho señor!"-gritó Candy demasiado apenada olvidando por un momento su sorpresa –"¡Se la pagaré… cuánto vale!"

-"Querida niña… esa fuente está inspirada en la capilla Sixtina que pintó Miguel Ángel… la traje desde Italia… la estaba vendiendo en 10,000$"

-"¡¿10,000$?!"-gritaron los tres jóvenes que estaban a su alrededor

-"Yo… yo… ¡Se la pagaré!"-dijo Candy después de unos minutos

-"¡No… yo lo hare!"

-"¿Conoces a esta niña, Anthony?"-preguntó el anciano

-"Si… está en mi colegio"-dijo el rubio –"Déjame hacerte un cheque Abraham. No te preocupes"

-"Pe…"

-"¡No!"-gritó Candy –"Yo se la pagaré aunque tenga que trabajar todo un año. Gracias, pero no puedo aceptar que hagas eso"-dijo Candy mirando fijamente al rubio –"Pero… déjeme trabajar aquí… soy nueva en la ciudad y necesito un trabajo"

Anthony y el señor Abraham se miraron entre sí.

-"Bueno… de hecho necesito ayuda. Anthony viene a ayudarme de vez en cuando, pero gracias al Mall he tenido más afluencia de clientes y realmente necesito ayuda. Está bien, pequeña. Mi nombre es Abraham Smith, soy el dueño de esta florería"

-"¡Gracias! ¡Mi nombre es Candy Cartwright! ¡¿Cuándo empiezo?!"

-"Uhm… ¿Te parece a partir de mañana?"

-"¡Si claro!"-dijo Candy feliz de haber conseguido un empleo en un lugar tan lindo –"Mañana estaré aquí a partir de las 4pm"

-"Esta bien, Anthony, ya puedes irte. Yo puedo arreglármelas solo a partir de ahora. Gracias por ayudarme temprano con el pedido de los Mc Bride"

-"Ok, gracias por dejarme ayudarte Abraham. Nos vemos"-sonrió el rubio dejando el delantal a un costado.

-"¿Candy?"-preguntó Annie que había estado muda viendo como pasaban las cosas. Todo habia sucedido tan rápido que ni si quiera podía creerlo. Candy miraba fijamente al joven como regresaba al mostrador preparándose para salir –"No sería mejor irnos…."-dijo medio sonrojada, nunca habia tratado con un Andrew tan de cerca

-"Eh… si, creo que tienes razón… pero… ¿nos despedimos no?"-dijo Candy –"Eh…"

-"Ok, ¿nos vamos?"-dijo Anthony antes de que Candy pudiera decir algo –"Digamos que fue una coincidencia encontrarnos, pero me alegra que estés bien, Candy"

-"Gracias"-dijo ella sin poderlo mirar a los ojos. Había algo… nuevo dentro de ella y no podía evitarlo ¿Qué le pasaba? –"Ella es Annie Britter"-dijo Candy tratando de bajar el sonrojo

-"Hola Annie, soy Anthony Brower"-dijo él cortésmente dándole una amplia sonrisa

-"Ho… Hola, soy Annie Britter"-dijo Annie de igual manera sonrojada como Candy –"¡Mucho gusto!"

-"Y eso que no está frente a Archie"-pensaba en ese momento Candy mirando la escena un poco más tranquila –"¿Trabajas aquí?"

-"Bueno, si… un _part-time_, pero realmente vengo cuando tengo tiempo o quiero despejarme. Por cierto, es un secreto"-les susurró Anthony –"Nadie en mi familia o en la escuela lo saben ¿podrían guardarme el secreto?"

-"Por supuesto"-dijeron ambas

Súbitamente, el celular de Annie empezó a emitir curiosos pitidos y una canción empezó a sonar desde su bolso de D&amp;G que llevaba consigo. Era una melodía familiar, Candy la habia escuchado en algún momento o lugar, pero no recordaba donde.

-"¡Es papá!"-dijo mientras sacaba el Smartphone y ampliaba la pantalla –"Si papá, estoy en el mall… oh… ¿era hoy? ¡Lo olvide por completo! No te preocupes, tomaré un taxi… si, no hay problema. Nos vemos en un rato"

-"¿Sucede algo malo?"-preguntó Candy

-"No, no es nada malo"-sonrió Annie –"Mi tío ha llegado de viaje y teníamos que ir al aeropuerto a recogerlo. Había olvidado que era hoy ¡Lo siento tanto, Candy!"

-"¡Oh! No… no te preocupes, ya mañana nos vemos en el colegio"-dijo Candy con una sonrisa –"De verdad, está bien"-dijo ella mirando la cara apenada de Annie en ese momento

-"Bueno… nos vemos"-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a ambos chicos mientras se alejaba hacia la parada de taxis que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

Anthony y Candy se quedaron mirando por unos minutos más hasta que vieron que Annie subía a un vehículo de taxi mirando la placa de la unidad.

-"Bueno…."-empezó a decir Candy

-"Y entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?"-preguntó Anthony sonriéndole antes de que ella pudiera decir palabra alguna

Candy empezaba a pensar que deberían demandarlo cada vez que sonreía… ¡definitivamente era un pecado verlo sonreír!

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

-"Cierra la puerta"-la voz severa de su padre no le causó el menor escalofrío es más, casi ni le importaba. Terry ingresó al lujoso y enorme despacho de su padre. Sentía como si estuviera en el Salón Oval en la Casa Blanca. –"Toma asiento, Terry"

-"Gracias, así estoy bien"-dijo el muchacho preguntándose que demonios quería decirle su padre un domingo casi a la 1pm –"¿Qué quieres decirme?"

-"¿Dónde están tus modales?"

Terry rodó los ojos –"por favor, Richard, ambos sabemos que no podemos aguantarnos uno al otro. ¿Puedes por favor, decirme lo que quieras decirme y poder seguir con mi apacible fin de semana?"

-"Creo que no es tan apacible para otras personas"

-"Si te refieres a lo que sucedió anoche con tu estimada esposa. No es mi problema que ella no soporte un poco de música alternativa, solo quería…"

-"No fue placentero escuchar durante el desayuno como me comentaba que habias estado tocando un instrumento musical hasta la 1am"-continuó interrumpiéndolo bruscamente –"Pero eso no es por lo que te he pedido que vengas. Terry durante mi ausencia he notado que me has desobedecido"

-"¿A que te refieres? ¿Estabas fuera? No lo había notado"-dijo con ironía. Su padre siempre paraba y venia de Washington cada mes. Por lo menos se ausentaba las ¾ partes del año, si no estaba en la Casa Blanca, estaba en alguno otro estado de USA haciendo sus "obras de caridad" para ganarse el cariño –y los votos- de los ciudadanos americanos.

-"Sabes que tengo negocios que atender"-dijo con una pizca de paciencia, la cual ya se estaba agotando

-"Si, muy lejos de tu casa"-continuó con la misma ironía

-"¡Suficiente! ¡No voy a tolerar que me sigas faltando el respeto!"-bramó perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba –"¡Me has desobedecido! ¡Fuiste a ver a esa mujer!"-continuó bramando, mientras que Terry abriía los ojos, su padre acababa de poner sobre el escritorio una pila de fotografías de él ingresando al teatro y las últimas fotos eran de una Eleanor Baker en la puerta trasera del teatro llorando y Terry corriendo hacia la avenida

-"¿Me has estado espiando?"-preguntó incrédulo mirando las fotos

-"Quiero tu seguridad… pero veo que me desobedeciste… ¿Para que fuiste a verla? ¡Te dije explícitamente que no quería que la vieras nunca más en tu vida… ¿Te imaginas si el mundo se entera que… ella es tu madre?"-dijo cogiéndolo de los hombros a punto de perder los estribos.

Terry se apartó –"No me avergüenzo de ella como tú… ¡Tu una vez la amaste! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?!"-gritó molesto –"No quieres que la sociedad se entere que soy tu hijo bastardo, fruto de una aventura con una actriz"

-"¡No digas tonterías!"-gritó Richard

-"¡Aunque no te guste, ella es mi madre!"-gritó Terry a lo que Richard no pudo aguantar su enojo y le dio un golpe en el rostro que lo aventó al piso. Terry miró enfadado reincorporándose contrayendo sus puños –"Tú solo me utilizas porque sabes que es imposible tener un hijo con tu adorada esposa… sabes, yo no te pedí ni a ella ni a ti nacer…"

El padre de Terry se volteó enfadado –"No la vuelvas a ver, o si no habrán consecuencias. No quiero enterarme por ningún medio que mi hijo se está relacionado con una mujer de Broadway… o con niñas…"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Hay más fotos en el sobre, su nombre es Candice Carlwright, asiste a tu escuela… saliste con ella anoche cierto?"-continuó de espaldas a ella –"Ella no pertenece a nuestra sociedad, su madre fallecio hace poco en un accidente de transito y su padre tiene una empresa de bienes raíces en el centro, sin embargo, ella no es de nuestra sociedad"

-"¿Y tú crees que eso me importa?"-bramó ya colérico –"¡No me importa! ¡Es más no me importa tu dinero, tu apellido ni si quiera tu familia…!"

-"¡Terry!"-gritó Richard volteándose no pudiendo dar crédito a las palabras que mencionaba su único hijo en ese momento –"Tu ropa, el techo donde vives, tu educación, todo te lo he dado yo! ¡No tienes ningún derecho de hablar ni expresarte de esa manera de tu linaje!"

A Terry le dolía cada vez más las palabras de su padre, porque sabía que todo era verdad, apretó los puños y aguantó la idea de salir de ahí aunque se muriera por hacerlo. Se odio a si mismo, por no tener las agallas de ser libre… tan débil, como lo habría sido su madre al abandonarlo.

De tal palo tal astilla, pensó.

-"Dejaré que lo pienses"-dijo después de unos minutos de silencio –"Cierra la puerta una vez que salgas… y Terry, que esta sea la última vez que ves a esa mujer"-sentenció dejando a su hijo en la penumbra de la enorme habitación.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Se formó un amplio silencio incómodo y Anthony no sabía cómo debería romperlo. Tampoco quería incomodarla…. Bueno, ya no sabía si lo estaba haciendo. Como quería en ese momento ser capaz de leer la mente de las demás personas…

-"¿Te estoy incomodando?"-dijo después de un largo suspiro habían caminado un par de cuadras después de despedirse de Annie –"Si te molesto puedo irme…"

-"¡No… no es eso, si no… que, bueno!"-empezó a titubear Candy –"Es raro"-rió –"Yo no sé nada de ti"

-"Tienes razón, que descortés… empecemos de nuevo. Soy Anthony Brower Andrew, 15 años, asisto a la misma escuela que tú, mi pasatiempo favorito es la jardinería… como creo que te habrás podido dar cuenta. Me gusta la equitación y el futbol"

-"he notado que eres muy bueno…"-dijo Candy un poco más tranquila –"El otro día estabas jugando en el campo de la escuela… por cierto, gracias por preocuparte anoche… no sabía que te habías dado cuenta de mi presencia"-dijo lo último muy rápido

-"No, tú perdóname. Nunca quise inmiscuirme en tus problemas… familiares, solo estaba preocupado porque te pasara algo malo"-dijo casi sin pensar lo último –"de repente te parece raro que un extraño se preocupe por ti… pero, es raro decirlo"-bajó su mirada hasta toparse con la mirada de Candy –"me preocupaste"

Candy se quedó prendada de él en un instante. Nunca había conocido a alguien similar. Era un sentimiento extraño que comenzaba a invadirla poco a poco. Perdió contacto visual con el rubio sintiéndose claramente incómoda.

-"Creo que podemos ir a dar una vuelta"-repuso con una tímida sonrisa –"Mi nombre es Candice Cartwright, tengo 12 años, casi 13… soy la nueva estudiante de tu escuela"

-"La que nos llamó chicos malcriados y maleducados"-recordó Anthony

Candy estalló en una risa para luego sonrojarse –"Perdón, por eso… no quise ser grosera"

-"No te preocupes… era lo que pensabas en ese momento. Lo que me gusta de ti es tu espontaneidad"-continuó el rubio sintiéndose un poco más relajado.

Definitivamente, tendrían un gran día.

Lo que no sabían es que un par de personas los observaban desde un lugar cercano.

-"¡Es ella!"-dijo con una voz chillona –"Y… ese… no puede ser… es… ¡Anthony!"

-"¿Anthony?"-repuso Neil Leagan mirando con asombro como su hermana llena de furia observaba a los dos rubios caminar por la acera del frente –"¿Cómo es posible eso?"

-"Si ayer él se fue detrás de ella… dejándome sola en la mesa… que descaro"-continuó con su veneno habitual –"Me las va a pagar… llegaré al fondo de esto… esa Candice… descubriré que se trae entre manos… nadie puede tener la atención de Anthony, salvo YO"-sentenció mientras que derrumbaba la pila de paquetes que ambos acababan de comprar.

Neil miraba divertido la situación. Admiraba de cierta –y ridícula manera- a su hermana, siempre había apoyado todos sus planes para poder burlarse de los perdedores que tenían en su escuela, pero esta niña Candice le llamaba particularmente la atención.

-"no sabe con quién se está metiendo"-pensaba en ese momento observaba como su hermana enojada y frustrada hacía un ademan de seguirlos

-"¡Maldición los perdí!"-gritó desde la puerta –"De igual manera, sus días están contados… no descansaré hasta que regrese por donde vino… esa… Candice"-dijo despectivamente apretando los puños

_**Porque será que no te apartas de mi mente **_

_**no más te he visto un par de veces **_

_**y nuestro fue tan corto.**_

_**Porque será que me ilusiono sin sentido**_

_**sin razones ni motivo solo estar enamorado.**_

_**Porque será que yo creía que eran cuentos **_

_**si amor de pronto también es buen sentimiento**_

_**y se va para adentro se va para adentro.**_

_**De repente sin querer me he enamorado, **_

_**de repente sin querer me he enamorado. **_

_**Me he ilusionado, me he descontrolado, **_

_**el corazón me lo han flechado.**_

_**De repente sin querer me he enamorado, **_

_**de repente sin querer me he enamorado. **_

_**Me he ilusionado, me he descontrolado, **_

_**el corazón me lo han robado.**_

_**Claro que existe el amor a primera vista, **_

_**con tan solo una sonrisa me has mostrado tus encantos, **_

_**claro que existe química enamoradiza, **_

_**no es que tenga mucha prisa solo estoy enamorado.**_

_**Claro que existen otras personas más en tú y yo, **_

_**es como el fuego cuando se une con el frío. **_

_**El corazón tuyo, el corazón mío.**_

_**De repente sin querer me he enamorado, **_

_**de repente sin querer me he enamorado. **_

_**Me he ilusionado, me he descontrolado, **_

_**el corazón me lo han flechado.**_

_**De repente sin querer me he enamorado, **_

_**de repente sin querer me he enamorado. **_

_**Me he ilusionado, me he descontrolado, **_

_**el corazón me lo han robado.**_

_**Porque será que yo creía que eran cuentos **_

_**si amor de pronto también es buen sentimiento**_

_**y se va para adentro se va para adentro.**_

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Waaaaaaaa quería escribir la cita de Anthony y Candy, pero no me alcanzó el espacio de cada capítulo….! Ya me estaba extendiendo, bueno las casualidades y giros de la vida dan muchas sorpresas… lo sé, el capitulo anterior fue full TerryxCandy pero también que tenía que darle su espacio para el AnthonyxCandy :) como dije aun nada está dicho ni es definitivo, cada capítulo como vaya avanzando van a haber más enredos y bueno, más problemas… y el próximo capítulo veremos el cumpleaños de Candy… lo siento, fue un lapsus y pensé que su cumpleaños era el 17 de mayo y no el 7! ! Después sacando cuentas dije… oh no… el capítulo del cumpleaños! Pero todo estaba previsto (lo del empleo y la cita con Anthony) solo haré algunas modificaciones xD que no pensaba hacer hasta un par de capítulos más… en fin… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, fue un capítulo un poco turbio porque se ven varias discusiones (cada familia con sus particularidades) la reacción de la tía abuela era de esperarse, veamos si no le da un paro después de unos cuantos capítulos más… y tendré que retrasar un poco más la entrada de Albert =/… en fin! La canción del final se llamaba **"Sin Querer"** del grupo **Bacanos**, curiosamente la estaba escuchando mientras escribía este capítulo y dije: Oh Dios! Tengo que ponerla como ending! Jajajaja

Gracias por los reviews recibidos! Espero que les haya gustado desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Reviews por parte de:

**Rose Grandchester:** jajajaja bueno, como lo expliqué también tengo que darle el espacio a AnthonyxCandy en el fanfic ! Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo de igual manera, aunque no haya aparecido mucho Terry.

**Mako:** Gracias por tus comentarios, bueno con respecto a Michael tienes razón, pero hay demasiados casos reales y todas las personas son diferentes. Pero si deben hacerse responsables de sus actos y de poder criar a sus hijos y formar una familia aunque seas inmaduro e inconsciente… veremos como gira la historia. Muchas gracias por seguirme :) espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un abrazo.

**Rouse28:** Hola! Aqui con nueva actualización, gracias por seguir la historia. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! :) aunque no apareciera mucho Terry esta vez.

**Iris Adriana:** Siii, ya está completamente definido el triángulo amoroso! Terry – Candy – Anthony como era de esperarse :) es más emocionante asi jajajaja…! No hay nada definitivo, aunque al parecer Anthony ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente por Candy es "especial", mientras que Terry aun no… conscientemente. Y Candy no sabe no opina :p jajaja. Un abrazo.

**LizCarter:** Me alegra que te gusto el capítulo. Jajaja bueno empieza a hacer méritos, pero como dices ya veremos con quien se queda al final. Gracias por tus comentarios :)! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Bebeserena:** Jijijijiji a mi me encantan los triángulos, cuadrados,pentágonos amorosos, asi que "supongo" pronto aparecerán más interesados (informes aquí) pero por lo menos los principales ya están en juego… ¿Quién será al final el afortunado? Ojala que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un abrazo!

**Aurora:** Hola! Aquí está la continuación del capítulo! :) espero que lo hayas disfrutado.


	7. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Candy!

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Candy!**_

_**De repente sin querer me he enamorado,**_

_**de repente sin querer me he enamorado.**_

_**Me he ilusionado, me he descontrolado,**_

_**el corazón me lo han robado.**_

Sonrió ¿era un sueño?

El viento soplaba dulcemente, se sentía un ambiente cálido indicando que la primavera estaba ahí. Podía sentir los deliciosos rayos del sol sobre sus piernas, sus manos estaban sobre sus rodillas tratando de aplacar un poco su nerviosismo… miraba a través del cristal sin poder saber que decir ni cómo empezar un dialogo civilizado al estar frente al rubio quien miraba hacia la dirección contraria en un estado semi-pensativo. Hacia unos 10 minutos habían ingresado a una moderna cafetería cercana al _Millenium Park._

Cerró los ojos sintiendo los golpes incesantes de su corazón agitado. Si, era bastante atractivo, eso no cabía ninguna duda, cualquier chica con dos ojos de frente podía advertirlo. Candy se preguntaba si era su "majestuoso" perfil o su temple apacible lo que le llamaba la atención. ¿llamar la atención? Bueno… si, tal vez un poquito.

Era demasiado gracioso recordar que hacia una semana le había gritado que era un chico maleducado y malcriado. Si algo siempre le había dicho su madre es que siempre tenia a hablar de más, pero por supuesto eso involucraba también a su carisma innato.

-"¿Disculpen, que desean pedir?"-la voz de una chica la saco de sus pensamientos. Candy vio como descaramente le hacía guiños coquetos a su… acompañante. No supo porque, pero se enfadó –"Tenemos todo el menú, pero lo que yo le recomendaría sería este postre"-dijo acercándose un poco más –"Si Ud. Desea… joven"

Ok… ¿acaso ella estaba pintada?

-"Después de la señorita, por favor. Candy ¿Qué deseas?"-dijo Anthony sintiéndose un poco cohibido a la presencia de la atrevida mesera. La muchacha –un poco mayor que ellos- le dio una mirada de malos amigas a la rubia, que fue correspondida con la misma cordialidad.

-"Yo quiero un pie de manzana con helado de chispas de chocolate"-dijo Candy llamanod la atención de la castaña -"¿entendiste… eh… Claire?"-dijo leyendo el letrero que tenia el nombre de la mesera

-"Entendido…. Señorita"-dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza –cosa que obviamente no le gustó- "¿para usted?"

-"una limonada para mí y un pie de limón. Gracias"-sonrió a lo que la camarera por poco da saltitos de felicidad en ese momento.

Candy la miró desaparecer detrás del mostrador junto a dos chicas más y la cajera quienes miraban curiosamente su mesa. Podía adivinar que estaban hablando de Anthony… ¡Grupo de atrevidas(*)! Refunfuño… ¿Qué pasaba?

-"Annie y tú son buenas amigas?"-peguntó Anthony rompiendo el ambiente tenso que se habían formado –"¿Te regalo ese florero?"

-"¿Eh..? bueno… si, me lo regalo porque mañana es mi cumpleaños. Annie fue mi primera amiga que hice al llegar aquí"-comentó. Anthony abrió los ojos.

-"¿mañana es tu cumpleaños?"

-"Si… cumplo 13 mañana"-dijo Candy dejando de prestar atención a las miradas asesinas del grupete de chicas –"por eso me lo regalo… iba a comprar unas flores para colocarlas, pero ocurrió el accidente y bueno aparte que estoy endeudada hasta el cuello por lo menos un año… me quede sin flores"

-"¿Qué tipo de flores te gustan?"

-"me gustan mucho las rosas. A mi mamá le gustaban bastante, todos los días cambiaba los floreros de la casa por rosas"-recordó cerrando los ojos –"mi casa siempre olía a rosas. Supongo que me acostumbre a ellas"

-"Entiendo…"-dijo Anthony –"A mi madre también le gustaban mucho. Por esa razón, me gusta la jardinería… ella me enseño desde muy pequeño a cuidar de ellas… en su memoria quiero hacerlo"-siguió casi sin pensarlo

Candy lo miró incómodamente… de repente… Anthony también.

-"mi madre falleció hace un par de años. Un accidente de avión. Su avión falló en el aire y explotó. Ni si quiera pudimos recuperar los restos"-se adelantó a la pregunta que se le había formulado en la mente a Candy –"No quiero interrumpir en tu vida, Candy"-sonrió –"no tienes que contarme cosas que te pongan triste. Hoy quiero enseñarte la ciudad… creo que no has tenido tiempo de dar un paseo ¿cierto?"

-"¿de verdad?"-preguntó la rubia entendiendo el dolor que debería haber pasado Anthony. Ella estaba en la misma situación que él hacía dos años. Sintió una pequeña conexión en su interior que le hizo sentirse más tranquila –"gracias, pero no sé porque haces esto por mi"

-"Me creerías si te digo que quiero conocerte más y ser tu amigo"-sonrió

Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida –"Esta bien… claro, seamos amigos"-dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente

Claire interrumpió en el momento justo que ambos se habían acercado para darse la mano con los postres. Candy la maldijo interiormente… no sabía porque pero le gustaba la idea de hacer más amigos.

En New Orleans, solo había conocido a Tom y a Patty a quien podía llamar "amigos verdaderos" después de todo… Chicago no podía ser tan malo.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

-"¡Nosotros los vimos mamita! ¡Era Anthony!"-gritó Eliza ya en la mansión Leagan acababa de regresar de sus compras mensuales para "renovar" su closet completo –"¿No es cierto, Neil?"

-"Si mamita… era Anthony con la niña pecosa del restaurante… no tengo dudas"

-"Mis niños, ¿están seguros?"-contestó la señora Leagan –"Estuve hablando con la tía abuela durante la mañana y me indicó que Anthony estaba en el club"-respondió –"De todas maneras, se lo comentaré… me dijo que le había prohibido hablar con esa niña"

-"Pues claramente le desobedeció mamita, creo que tu deber es informarle a la tía abuela"-continuó Eliza

-"Esta bien, mis niños se lo comentaré durante el té de la tarde"

Eliza sonrió malévolamente en complicidad con su hermano. Ese sin duda sería su primer paso para hacerle la vida imposible a Candy.

Anthony era suyo y de nadie más.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Anthony y Candy pasaron una clara y divertida tarde por toda la ciudad de Chicago visitando el acuario Shedd(*) ubicado en la bahía de Chicago. Era la primera vez que Candy veía animales acuáticos enormes como ballenas Beluga o pequeñitos como pececitos de varios colores… ¡Los pingüinos eran encantadores! Hasta inclusive encontró a Dori de Buscando a Nemo.

-"¿Te gusta el mar, Candy?"-preguntó Anthony viéndola recorrer con habilidad todas las estancias –"Es la primera vez que vienes a un acuario?"

-"Me fascina el mar… no, cuando estaba en primaria fuimos de paseo al acuario Audubon en New Orleans… siempre quise ir con mi mamá, pero ella siempre trabajaba"-dijo un poco triste

-"Pues es mi primera vez aquí"-se sinceró Anthony –"Me gusta que lo este pasando contigo"

Candy se sonrojó ante el elogio –"uhm… ¿siempre has vivido aquí?"

-"No, la casa principal de los Andrew está en Lakewood en Michigan… aquí tenemos una… mansión"-rodó los ojos -"muy parecida a la que está en Lakewood, nos mudamos aquí hace unos años"

-"entiendo…"-repitió Candy –"¿A dónde vamos ahora?"-preguntó… intuía que Anthony no quería hablar mucho del tema… ¿acaso se había puesto triste? No quería hondar el tema.

-"¿Te gustan los lugares altos?"

-"¡Si!"-repitió con entusiasmo recordando el árbol al lado del tanque de agua muy cerca de su barrio en New Orleans –"Me encantan… siempre me gustaba trepar los árboles más altos cuando era pequeña"

A Anthony le salió una pequeña gota sobre la cabeza –"No era eso a lo que me referia… pero conozco un lugar donde siempre he querido ir, es muy alto"

Tomaron un taxi durante el camino Candy miraba como una pequeña niña por la ventana, todos los altos rascacielos de la llamada "Ciudad de los vientos". El rubio la miraba con cierta ternura… le recordaba tanto… sentía que quería conocerla mucho mucho más, tener su confianza… volverse su confidente. Un sentimiento empezaba a nacer y se encendía con fuerza.

-"Hemos llegado"-dijo Anthony cancelando el total al taxista –"La torre Sears… apuesto a que llego antes que tú"-la reto. Candy esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad

-"¡Vamos!"

Entre risas y jadeos llegaron al piso 103 del alto edificio Sears –después de tomar un ascensor por supuesto- era una estructura de 442mts de alto. Los muchachos fueron observados por la mayoría de los turistas que llegaban al lugar, pero no les importó. Empezaron a caminar hacia el mirador Skydeck, una despampanante caja hecha totalmente de vidrio… A Candy le dio un respingo… ¡Nunca había estado tan alto! ¡Nunca había visto una ciudad literalmente bajo sus pies!

¡Era tan genial!

Se apoyaron un poco en la pared de vidrio, podían ver a unos metros como unos turistas franceses tomaban fotos panorámicas de toda la ciudad y el cruce de los estados de Wisconsin, Indiana y por supuesto, Michigan.

-"Gracias por este día"-dijo Candy a Anthony después de unos minutos de admirar tan maravillosa vista –"Nunca me imaginé estar aquí"

-"Si, yo tampoco"-dijo él correspondiéndole la sonrisa –"Me divertí como hacia tiempo no lo hacia, gracias también"

Candy se sonrojó y le alcanzó una mano –"Desde hoy, seremos amigos, Anthony Brower"

-"Correcto"-dijo él correspondiéndole el saludo –"Mañana es tu cumpleaños… ¿nos podemos encontrar a la salida de la escuela en el campo de futbol? Creo que tengo el regalo perfecto"

-"¿Regalo?... no te molestes… que haya salido a pasear es suficiente"

-"Te espero mañana después de clases"-dijo mientras que ambos descendían del Skydeck.

Candy no sabía que responderle.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez… no quería despertarse, como odiaba los lunes… los lunes eran los peores días de la semana… solo quería volver al fin de semana. Se dio una vuelta mientras que escuchaba como empezaba a cantar _Mick Jagger_ desde el parlante de su _Iphone_, adoraba la letra de _Lady Jane_ –le hacía recordar a su madre- pero escucharla en las mañanas estaba haciéndole perder la paciencia. Súbitamente recordó el día anterior… su 'salida casual' con Anthony Brower quien se había despedido con un delicado beso en la mejilla.

-"Hasta mañana, Candy"-recordó que le había dicho antes de alejarse por la avenida de su edificio departamental. No sabia cuanto tiempo se había quedado mirándolo desaparecer entre la gente.

Un sonrojo… era la primera vez que un chico la besaba en la mejilla. Empezó a dar mas vueltitas… Ok, tenía que irse al colegio.

Se calzó un par de balerinas, un polo largo color sandía y un snicker negro hasta las rodillas. Ordenándose un poco la ondulada cabellera rubia. Estaba completamente despejado, abrió la ventana y el ambiente primaveral se hacía presente. Recordaba que no se había cruzado con Michael durante todo el domingo… mejor para ella, se preguntaba si seria capaz de llegar al colegio en bus…

-"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Candy!"

Oh… ella espera su acostumbrado buenos días, su caja de cereal y un poco de leche. Pero no estaba preparada para encontrarse con ese… espectáculo. Michael había decorado toda la sala y parte del comedor con globos, serpentinas, confeti y otras cosas que Candy no logró identificar… eso era un… ¿payaso inflable?

-"era por eso que no estuvo todo el dia en casa ayer… que acaso piensa que tengo 5 años…"-pensaba en esos momentos Candy, quien aun no había podido perdonar a su padre por el asunto del restaurante. Respiro hondamente y exhalo. No quería discutir. –"¿nos vamos?"

-"¿no te gusto la sorpresa?"-dijo su padre algo desilusionado –"Pensé que te gustaría… mira también preparé el desayuno… hay pancakes con chispas de chocolate, yogurt, tostadas… algo de tocino con huevo.."

Candy miró la mesa del comedor y luego vio –u olió- algo raro que venia de la cocina… -"¡Algo se quema!"-gritó mientras entraba estrepitosamente a la estancia.

La cocina estaba hecha un desastre, miró hacia el lado del microondas. Oh no, iba a explotar… pequeñas chispas de fuego salían como haciendo un cortocirtuito. Candy se apresuró a desconectar el aparato antes de que de verdad pudiese explotar.

-"¿hace cuanto tiempo que no cocinas?"-le reprochó abriendo una ventana cercana –"¿No sabes que no puedes meter aluminio en el microondas? ¡Puede explotar!"

Michael bajó la mirada como si fuera un niño pequeño que había hecho una travesura de la cual era culpable –"lo siento, yo solo quería sorprenderte un poco"

Candy rodó los ojos dejando un trasto a un lado que parecía que era un pedazo de pie o algo parecido que había estado dentro del microondas.

-"Ok, vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela"

Durante el trayecto, Michael trató de darle una explicación sobre el restaurante y sobre la mañana, pero Candy no lo escuchaba. Colocó el volumen de sus canciones un poco más fuerte. Su padre se cansó aparentemente de hablar en su monologo acostumbrado y encendió la emisora local. Candy miraba hacia la carretera casi sin prestar atención a su playlist de pronto, vio algo que le llamó la atención.

Ella conocía esa cabellera castaña que resoplaba con el viento. Ese perfil… ¡Era Terry! Se sorprendió y le pareció una eternidad desde la última vez que lo había visto. Estaba manejando una motocicleta e iba muy… demasiado deprisa. Sintió miedo ¿acaso quería matarse?

-"¡Terry!"-gritó sacando la cabeza por la ventana. Michael la miró con cara de asombro –"¡Baja tu velocidad… te vas a chocar!"

Terry la miró a través de sus lentes oscuros y aumentó la velocidad apropósito. Candy alzo un puño en señal de protesta. Después de unos minutos bajó de la camioneta a toda prisa para poder alcanzar a Terry.

-"¡Candy! ¡Espera!"-gritó Michael a lo lejos

Sabia que no había hecho bien dejando a Michael en el estacionamiento, pero quería correr desde hacia buen tiempo.

-"¡Terry!"-gritó Candy cuando al fin lo pudo alcanzar –"¡Tienes que tener cuidado! ¡Te puedes accidentar!"

Terry le dio una pequeña mirada y luego avanzó sin decirle una palabra.

Ok… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí? Simplemente, no podía haberle salvado la vida y dos días después actuaba como si no le importara… ¿habían quedado en ser amigos? ¿no? ¿no? Candy no entendía absolutamente nada, era bipolar o que.

-"¿No vas a decirme o a dirigirme la palabra?"

Lo que no sabía era que muy cerca de ahí habían dos personas observando toda la escena. Los hermanos Leagan la habían visto correr detrás de un "alguien" que había pasado muy rápido hacia la parte trasera del colegio. Obviamente que no habían dudado en seguirla.

-"¡Mira Neil!"

-"¿Qué ese no es Terry Grandchester?"-dijo el moreno maliciosamente –"pero que se trae entre manos esa pecosa?"

-"Ayer fue Anthony, hoy es Terry, es una trepadora"-gimió Eliza –"Se está creyendo la gran cosa, pero no va a poder conmigo"-continuó –"No escucho lo que están diciendo… hay que acercarnos, vamos Neil"

Terry apresuró el paso y dejó a Candy afuera de la escuela mientras que los demás estudiantes hacia su ingreso. No entendía que estaba pasando… sacudió la cabeza hacia otro lado y entró a la escuela, se sintió un poco desorientada por unos segundos.

-"¡Sorpresaaa!"-saludó Annie con un pastel en sus manos en la puerta del salón de clases –"¡Feliz cumpleaños Candy!"

Varios de los estudiantes de su clase se acercaron a saludarla, pero ella era como si estuviera en un mundo aparte. No entendía por qué Terry había actuado de esa manera… pero… ok… eran amigos? ¿Le importaba? De repente, solo le había tenido lastima… ¡Suficiente! Se dijo a sí misma, si él no le hablaba… ella tampoco tendría porque.

Las horas transcurrieron como de costumbre, bueno de hecho, Candy estaba más aburrida… tan aburrida que no se daba cuenta de que algunas persona la miraban maliciosamente, pensando en un plan para hacerle pasar un mal rato.

No quería admitirlo, pero su mente no estaba en el salón de clases, en su cumpleaños o en sus amigos. Estaba en la actitud de Terry… ¿Por qué ni si quiera le había dicho "buenos días"? es decir, no pedía que le dijera "Feliz cumpleaños" simplemente quería que le dijera "hola buenos días, pequeña pecosa…" o esas frases estúpidas que acostumbraba a decir.

-"¡Eres un idiota!"-gritó dándole un golpe a su locker. Estaba sonando la campana que marcaba la salida… los estudiantes ya se estaban retirando a sus hogares. Había quedado con Annie y con un grupo de chicas encontrarse para ir a una cafetería cercana después de su trabajo en la florería para poder seguir celebrando su cumpleaños.

Ok, todo lo que sea por no regresar a casa.

Pero también, se acordaba que tenía que ir a otro lugar antes de salir de la escuela.

Anthony.

Anthony la debería estar esperando en el campo de futbol a esa hora. Había un sentimiento paradójico en su interior. Quería ir a ver a Anthony… pero a la vez no quería ir…

-"¿Anthony?"-susurró.

El campo de futbol estaba totalmente silencioso, no había nadie miró su reloj de pulsera eran las 3:15pm. ¿se había ido? ¿la había plantado? No… no podía ser… un sentimiento de angustia la inundó.

Últimamente estaba muy susceptible, pensó.

-"¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

Una voz la sorprendió desde su espalda… Candy se dio vuelta rápidamente viendo como el galante muchacho venía a su encuentro. ¿Estaba… estaba… estaba usando una falda?

-"¡¿Qué es eso?!"-gritó Candy entre asombrada y feliz de verlo tan graciosamente vestido –"¿eso es una falda?"-dijo con humor mirando el atuendo escocés que Anthony vestía

-"¿una falda?"-Anthony parpadeó varias veces para luego soltar una clara y fuerte carcajada –"No… como crees… esto se llama _kilt_ y está hecho en tartán. Es el atuendo de la familia Andrew. Quería darte una sorpresa que apreciaras"

-"si me has sorprendido"-dijo Candy sonriendo ampliamente olvidando toda la angustia que había sentido minutos antes –"¿ese era el regalo?"

-"No, el regalo son estas"-dijo Anthony destapando una hermosas rosas blancas que deslumbraban con su presencia –"Las planté yo mismo, se llaman "Dulce Candy""

-"¿Dulce Candy? ¿Candy como yo?"-dijo entre sorprendida, sonrojada y feliz Candy –"pe… pero… yo… no… no sé qué decirte"

-"estas sorprendida"-dijo Anthony –"esa era la idea. Quiero regalarte estas rosas Candy, porque has venido a alegrarme. Eres increíble… no sé si debería decirte esto, pero estoy contento de conocerte y poder llegar a conocerte más"

Ella se sorprendió. Se quedó sin palabras… era como un sueño hecho realidad. Anthony era como un príncipe, un príncipe azul. Ella que siempre no había creido en príncipes y princesas de cuentos lejanos. Siempre había sido la pequeña, torpe, rebelde y testaruda Candy. Se sentía en un mundo que era totalmente ajeno a ella. Vivía en una ilusión.

-"Nunca nadie me había hecho un regalo así. Muchas gracias"

-"Mi mejor recompensa es tu sonrisa, dulce Candy"

Sin lugar a dudas el mejor momento del dia de Candy había sido ese. Desde su pecho sentía como un cálido sentimiento que la invadía cada vez más y más. Pronto empezó a olvidar su enojo durante todo el día hacia Terry que no la había saludado –y que no entendía el porque-, el mal rato que su padre le había hecho pasar durante todo el fin de semana y que había acabado en una sacada de pelos tratando de celebrar su cumpleaños número 5… hasta los insultos de Eliza y la rabia de Neil que la habían exasperado durante la clase de matemáticas previa al recreo.

Sabía que New Orleans tenía muy buenos amigos, pero en Chicago acababa de conocer a un muchacho estupendo que sin duda… empezaba a creer que no era simple amistad lo que la movía hacia él… ¿era raro? Jamás lo había sentido, no sabía cómo se sentía.

Pero tenía que aceptar que Anthony Brower la atraía de cierta manera… era tal vez muy pronto para decirlo, pero ella estaba viendo no su físico, sino su corazón.

Lo que no sabía en esos momentos es que ambos eran fijamente observados por dos pares de ojos riendo maliciosamente a través del cristal. Uno más malvado que otro.

-"con esto me las pagará"-susurró apretando el pañuelo viendo con envidia y recelo la escena de ambos muchachos –"veremos si se queda en la escuela… lograré que la expulsen"

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Pido mil disculpas primero con toda las fanáticas de Terry que después de dos capítulos de CandyxAnthony me deben estar odiando a morir T.T –soy muy joven, aún tengo 25 años y toda una vida por delante- pero también debo terminar la idea que había planteado ! Pero alguien adivina porque Terry no le dirigió la palabra en todo el capítulo a nuestra protagonista? Pues… ya-lo-sabremos! Jijijiji… segundo! Sí, yo sé que me he tardado una ETERNIDAD en actualizar, pero estuve enferma y con descanso médico, también fue fiestas patrias aquí en mi país estuve de viaje y… Lime había dejado el fic en la laptop del trabajo U.U así que ni por un lado ni por otro podía avanzar!

Bueno, sin más preámbulos… este es el capítulo de cumpleaños… ya ahora si regresara todo a la normalidad… bueno ni tanto O.o en el siguiente prometo que escribiré más e incluiré más al castaño u.u para quienes se preguntan y lo extrañan jejeje.

Espero que les haya gustado e intentaré actualizar más seguido! Ya paso fin de mes… así que puedo escribir más rápido. Espero no me olviden jejeje!

Recibi reviews por parte de:

**Iris Adriana:** Gracias a ti por leer el fanfic y seguirlo fielmente me haces muy feliz! Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste.

**Rouse28:** para ti va especialmente ese "Mil disculpas" prometo que los siguientes capítulos cuando se regularice la historia aparecerá mucho más Terry! Gracias por leer!

**Guest:** Sii es más pequeña, en la serie se llevan un par de años, asi que quise respetar esa idea O.o aunque francamente creo que los hice muy jóvenes jajajaja… dado que todos ya conducen autos O.o pero son ricos y en USA me parece que si pueden tener licencia! Sobre lo del empleo, uhm es un part-time, en USA si está permitido trabajar en un part-time (me parece ahí comienzan a trabajar desde jóvenes) buena idea con lo Eleanor, lo tendre en cuenta. Sobre lo de las actualizaciones intentaré actualizar semanalmente o máximo 2 semanas cuanto mucho.

**LizCarter:** Buuuuuuuuu, si "mil disculpas" u.u de verdad, verdad en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá más Terry! ! Jajajajaja no sé como vayas a tomar el capitulo, pero veremos como se va desarrollando la historia dentro de unos capítulos másss! Gracias por leerme

**Alizzzz G:** muchas gracias por tus comentarios! me alegra que te haya gustado aquí esta la continuación del capitulo.

**Eva Grandchester:** Bueno amiga, eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo, la envidia de Eliza y el genio de Neil y como interactúa Terry con eso! gracias por leerme! Un abrazo!

**Celia:** que buen análisis de la historia si es todo correcto al 100%! Esa son las ideas que he querido transmitir en estos capítulos. Me alegro que hayan podido llegar a todos gracias por tus comentarios, aquí esta la continuación. Muchas gracias!


	8. La trampa

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**La trampa**_

El esplendoroso ramo de rosas blancas adornaba la habitación de Candy, prontamente un aroma dulce inundaba el cuarto… tan dulce como el nombre de ellas "Dulce Candy". Tan solo recordarlo no podía evitar una recatada sonrisa. Además ese aroma le hacía recordar el rostro de su madre. A Jane le encantaban las rosas.

Aunque ella no sabía porque siempre su madre miraba las flores con un aire de nostalgia.

En fin, dio varios saltitos de felicidad mientras hablaba por teléfono con Patty O'Brian. Ya hacía unos minutos había cortado la comunicación con la Señorita Pony y la hermana María quienes la habían saludado con un afectuoso y caluroso "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Candy querida!", recordaba que una hora antes se había despedido en la estación de buses con Annie y unas cuantas chicas más de su clase.

Solo a Annie le había contado que la verdad de la procedencia de las rosas que había llevado consigo, se las había regalado Anthony por su cumpleaños a lo que la chica de cabello oscuro había exclamado un gran "¿De verdad?", sin embargo, había sonreído afablemente procurando no preguntar nada indebido o esperar a que Candy le contara más sobre su "amistad" con el príncipe Andrew.

Toda una dama, sin dudarlo, pensaba Candy mientras le relataba lo ocurrido en el día a Patty a través del auricular.

-"Me has contado mucho sobre Annie, me encantaría conocerla"-dijo Patty a través de la línea –"Sabes aquí mi abuela quiere brindar por tu 'onomástico' con una botella de vodka"-continuó diciéndole con mucha pena mientras que Candy la imaginaba con una gran gota sobre la cabeza. Patty siempre había sido una chica muy tímida y recatada. A veces demasiado.

Tal vez era la razón por la cual se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas en _New Orleans_ desde la primaria.

Abrió su _Mac_ mientras que tecleaba rápidamente la dirección de _Facebook_ en la barra de direcciones. Automáticamente se abrió su página personal.

-"100 notificaciones… wow… no sabía que conocía a tanta gente"-sonrió –"No, Patty es que acabo de abrir mi Facebook… aquí está tu saludo de cumpleaños… y el de tu abuela también… que bueno que aprendió a utilizar tu ordenador"

-"Si… pero créeme que lo único que sabe es comentar mis estados"-rió

Annie la había etiquetado en un estado y había subido una foto de la cafetería a donde habían ido. A Candy no se le daba muy bien el publicar esas cosas, prefería mantener el "anonimato". Le dio clic a las solicitudes de amigos y se sorprendió…

_Anthony Brower Andrew quiere ser tu amigo en Facebook_

Candy se quedó muda por un segundo y se sonrojó.

-"¿Candy?"-la llamó Patty

-"Anthony me acaba de enviar una solicitud de amistad en _Facebook_… ¿la acepto?"

-"eh… bueno… supongo"-empezó Patty –"¿ustedes ya son amigos o no?"

Candy titubeó un poco… primero dio clic en el nombre para ingresar a su perfil… estaba todo bloqueado, al parecer tenía que "ser su amigo" en _Facebook_ para que pudiese ingresar… -"Ok, lo aceptaré"-pensó

-"Ya lo acepté"-dijo más para ella que para Patty después de unos segundos, ingresó realmente había muy pocos datos en el perfil al parecer Anthony era igual que ella. Suponía reservado. Unas cuantas fotos… donde aparecía con sus primos, otras con su familia… fotos que lo habían etiquetado… la mayoría de las etiquetas eran de Eliza Leagan –"Ok… bueno será"-pensó siguió bajando más a través del _timeline_. Encontró la foto de una bella mujer muy parecida a él…

"_En recuerdo de mi madre a un año de tu partida"_ leyó en la mente. Era su madre, vio algunos _likes _y comentarios –la mayoría de su familia- vio la fecha donde había publicado la fotografía. Indicaba "19 de mayo 2013".

-"Con que fallecio hace casi dos años atrás"-continuó murmurando

-"¿Encontraste algo interesante?"-dijo Patty después de una larga pausa, pero con la curiosidad en la punta de la lengua –"¿Candy?"

-"Una foto de su madre, realmente es muy parecida a él. Tienen los mismos ojos"-le respondió la rubia luego siguió bajando la barra de desplazamiento y vio una foto que le llamó la atención. Tenía muchos _likes_ por ello se había guardado en el _timeline_. Tenía alrededor de 120 _likes_.

"_Anthony y yo navegando en el océano Atlántico"_ la fotografía mostraba a un Anthony Brower un poco más joven en un barco velero con el fondo un bello atardecer con un delicado matiz de naranjas y rojos, Anthony estaba al lado había una muchacha –aparentemente de su misma edad- de largo cabello rubio y enormes ojos plata, era muy hermosa.

-"¿Quién es?"-se preguntó Candy y un sentimiento de vacío la inundó de repente con mucha curiosidad leyó el nombre de la persona quien lo había etiquetado en esa foto "Leonore Carrie Doyle" sin perder el tiempo ingresó al perfil… habían varias cosas bloqueadas, pero lo que era más extraño era que al parecer no había publicaciones (o de repente estaban bloqueadas por privacidad) desde casi tres años atrás.

Era raro. Solo estaba esa foto y una actualización del 2010 que decía _"Feliz de la vida. Gracias Dios por las bendiciones que me das_"

-"Uhmm… quien será"-dijo Candy –"Entré al perfil de una chica… amiga de Anthony, no sé había una foto con ella en un velero… es de hace años"-explicó Candy a su amiga

-"bueno Candy, eso fue hace muchos años atrás…"-la animó Patty –"Ya verás que no tienes por qué preocuparte"-sonrió

Sin embargo, Candy quería averiguar más de esa chica y que relación había tenido –o tenía- con Anthony Brower.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

-"¡Me han robado señor director!"-gritó Eliza Leagan adentro de la oficina principal del director de la escuela.

Su madre, Neil y Eliza habían acudido muy temprano para denunciar el robo de una supuesta cámara fotográfica profesional que Eliza había traído consigo para la clase de artes plásticas.

-"Estimada señorita… Leagan"-dijo el hombre alto y canoso con respetable porte y ojos castaños con un claro acento sureño –"¿está segura que no ubica la cámara fotográfica en su domicilio? ¿Dónde fue la última vez que la vio?"-continuó con un temple sereno

-"¡Le estoy diciendo que no está en mi casa!¡Llegue a mi casa después de que terminaron las clases sabiendo que la cámara estaba en mi mochila, pero solo estaba el estuche… ¿cierto, Neil?"

-"Si, señor… la cámara no estaba cuando mi hermana abrió el estuche"

-"Estimado señor director, esto es una ofensa para nosotros. Como es posible que una cámara fotográfica profesional se haya perdido en sus instalaciones"-repuso ofuscada la señora Leagan –"¿no tienen cámaras de seguridad en sus instalaciones?"

-"con todo respecto señora Leagan, es la primera vez que alguien denuncia un robo de tal magnitud en el centro de estudios. Desafortunadamente solo tenemos cámaras de seguridad en los corredores mas no en las aulas de clase, en los servicios o en los vestidores"

-"¿Eliza querida, donde dejaste tu mochila?"-preguntó dejando de prestarle atención al director –"¿no la dejaste en tu locker con candado?"

-"Tal vez ese fue mi error mamita"-dijo Eliza con falso arrepentimiento –"tú sabes que yo nunca he desconfiado de las personas y menos de las personas que asisten a mí misma escuela, aunque sé muy bien que no todos tienen la suerte de haber sido criados bajo una familia como la nuestra. Yo nunca he desconfiado de ellos… así que la deje por un momento en el salón durante el recreo después de la clase de artes plásticas. Esa sería la última vez que la vi"

-"Señor Darwin, es intolerable que haya alguien en la misma clase que mis hijos que haya podido sacar la cámara. Necesito una respuesta ante tal acción"

-"de acuerdo, señora Leagan. Investigaremos el caso. Acompáñenme por favor. Iremos a su salón de clases a hablar con los demás alumnos y con el tutor"

Eliza y Neil se miraron entre sí en complicidad.

-"Bueno alumnos hoy tenemos clase de química la primera hora. Solicito que abran su texto en la página…."

-"disculpe profesora Barling necesito hablar con la clase"-sonrió afablemente el director entrando por la puerta detrás de él venían los Leagan.

Toda la clase se quedó sorprendida al verlos.

-"¿Qué habrá pasado?"-susurró Candy a Annie mirando a los recién llegados

-"No lo sé, pero parece que no es nada bueno"-reconoció Annie mirando la mirada severa que dirigía a la clase el director –"el director Darwin casi nunca viene a la clase, siempre está en su oficina, de viaje o en reuniones haciendo conferencias sobre la educación en el país. Es un reconocido docente en todo Estados Unidos"

Candy ahogó una exclamación de asombro para luego proseguir a escuchar lo que tenía que decir el director de la escuela.

-"Estimados alumnos, hoy la señorita Leagan me indica que ha tenido un problema con su cámara fotográfica. No la encuentra. Dice que la última vez que la vio fue aquí en el salón de clase. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está?"

Los alumnos se miraron entre sí moviendo de un lado a otro con mirada perdida.

-"sería bueno que revisen los pupitres señor director"-dijo la señora Leagan con una mirada severa.

-"y los lockers también"-dijo Eliza venenosamente

El director dio la orden para que se revisara los pupitres y luego indicó que los alumnos de la clase se dirigiesen a los vestidores donde cada uno tenía un locker asignado para guardar sus pertenencias de deportes.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Terry se encontraba en el teatro de la escuela. Se había saltado las clases como de costumbre. Solo que esta vez no estaba durmiendo, si no estaba sobre una butaca intentando escuchar algo de música desde su celular. Le gustaba la música clásica. Desde muy pequeño su madre le había inculcado ese amor a la música de los grandes Mozart, Beethoven, Bach, Chopin podía escucharlos todo el día sin cansarse.

Su favorita era sin duda _Claro de Luna_ de Beethoven. Le hacía recordar a su madre.

-"¡Ya basta de ella!"-pensó borrándola de su mente.

Otra cosa que "borrar" de su mente… sin pensarlo volvió al día domingo por la tarde, casi noche. Había salido a montar su motocicleta un rato tratando de despejarse después de la incómoda charla con su padre, Richard Grandchester ocurrido en su despacho horas antes.

Así que había conducido sin un rumbo aparente, hasta terminar en una avenida de edificios departamentales en el centro, la conocía bastante bien, había estado ahí la noche anterior. El reloj de la esquina que marcaba la siguiente avenida indicaba casi las 7pm. Miró hacia el edificio donde Candice Cartwright vivía con su padre. La calle estaba llena de transeúntes, la mayoría de ellos familias. Una vez más, se preguntaba que giro del destino había ocasionado que terminara ahí.

Estacionó su vehículo a un lado de la acera, al frente del edificio había una minúscula tienda de antigüedades y al lado de esta había un café – internet. Entró al último para comprar un _Iced tea_ y un _sándwich_, tenía hambre. Recordó que no había ni desayunado ni almorzado en el día.

Súbitamente sintió un respingo al ver a una chica muy parecida a Candy acercarse con paso pausado al otro lado de la calle mientras él se encontraba pagando por su merienda. Se acercó con curiosidad al ventanal que daba a la concurrida calle y lo que parecía una "alucinación", no era una "alucinación". Era sin dudarlo, Candy.

Pero no estaba sola.

Al lado de ella, muy de cerca estaba… esperen… ¿era Anthony Brower? ¿El primo de su "archi" enemigo, Archibald Cornwell? ¿Se conocían? ¿Por qué venían riendo? Terry recordaba el semblante triste de Candy al ingresar a su edificio una vez que él la dejó en la puerta de ingreso. Sin dudarlo, su semblante era totalmente diferente.

Por primera vez en sus 15 años, pudo identificar que sentía un poquito –ojo, solo un poquito- de los sentimientos que describían a _Otelo _de William Shakespeare aunque no entendía cabalmente porque había sentido "eso" en ese momento.

En fin, sintió que la situación entre Candy y Anthony Brower no le incumbía, así que terminó de cancelar los 10.64$ que le habían costado su _sándwich_ y la bebida. Encendió su motocicleta y se alejó del lugar con un amargo sabor en la boca.

Ya en el presente cerró los ojos. No lo iba a admitir nunca, pero le había molestado. Una parte de él le decía que no tenía por qué ponerse así. Candy no era de su "propiedad" como ella claramente lo había dicho "solo eran amigos"… si ella estaba saliendo o empezando a salir con Anthony Brower no era problema suyo, podía salir con el mismísimo Satán si quería y a él no le tenía que importar.

Lo volvía a repetir mentalmente. NO LE TENÍA QUE IMPORTAR.

Pero el día de ayer había pasado algo que –aunque no estaba seguro de que perjudicara a Candy- no dejaba de incomodarlo a él… no quiso pensar más en eso, volvería a enfrascarse en el teatro y en su personalidad fría y cortante. Total, su padre no quería que hablara ni que "fuera amigo" de la rubia pecosa.

Abrió la puerta de la salida del teatro de un solo golpe, sin poder contener su mal humor.

-"¡ay!"

Terry se volteó a ver, acababa de darle en la cara un portazo a una menuda chica rubia de larga cabellera ondeada y ojos azules. –"Lo siento"-se disculpó fríamente sin prestarle la mayor atención por estar pensando en sus "problemas"

La chica se paró con dificultar tocándose la nariz, estaba roja y empezaba a correrle un poco de sangre. Terry se alarmó un poco, solo un poco cuando vio la sangre.

-"¿estás bien?"-le preguntó –"de verdad lo siento"

-"es… estoy bien. No te preocupes"-sonrió cubriéndose la nariz con un pañuelo color rosa –"no es la primera vez que me pasa algo así. ¿Eres del club de teatro?"-le preguntó

-"si"-dijo Terry sin titubear

-"Mi nombre es Susana Marlowe, estoy buscando las audiciones para representar el papel principal en la obra de la primavera. Me parece que es hoy…"-continuó parando el sangrado de la nariz

-"hay un cartel colgado al lado del escenario. Pero me parece que empiezan en la tarde"-respondió sintiéndose más aliviado. No quería cargar en la conciencia que le había pegado a una niña por más que hubiera sido un accidente.

-"Entiendo. Gracias… no me has dicho tu nombre. Soy nueva aquí, ayer fue mi primer día y me enteré que estaban haciendo casting para el papel principal femenino y estoy interesada. Me mude de Wisconsin por el trabajo de mi padre, es médico así que lo han enviado aquí a…"

-"Terry… Terry Grandchester"-dijo firme. Realmente tenía que hacer algo antes de que la chica le empezara a contar toda su vida en ese instante. Es más ni le importaba… tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza… ¿o no?

-"Ok… gracias por tu ayuda, Terry"-dijo la muchachita con una pequeña sonrisa –"regresaré más tarde… nos vemos luego"

Terry alzó una ceja. Esa chica era realmente rara… de por si era raro que alguien en la escuela le dirigiera la palabra sin temor. Salvo, claro está la pequeña pecosa de Candy.

Ok, otra vez en sus pensamientos. Eso no podía ser bueno.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Los alumnos ingresaron –en su mayoría- temerosos a la parte de los vestuarios. La revisión en el salón de clases por la búsqueda de la cámara fotográfica de Eliza Leagan acababa de culminar. Había sido un momento realmente incómodo cuando la profesora de química y el director habían pasado carpeta por carpeta inspeccionando las mochilas y el interior de los muebles de los alumnos buscando la susodicha cámara.

Todo eso no le pintaba nada bueno a Candy, dado que podía sentir como Eliza y Neil la miraban con ansiedad y una chispa de maldad en ambos ojos. No sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento de la situación.

-"¿Qué sucede aquí?"-preguntó saliendo un profesor alto y delgado con un balón de básquet en sus manos –"Director Darwin, porque ha traído a la clase de la señorita Barling a los vestidores"

-"estamos inspeccionando sus casilleros profesor Mc Farlane… no hay porque alarmarse"-dijo el director con una mirada indicando que siguiera con la clase de deportes de un grado superior de Candy.

Candy y Annie se miraron unas a otras mientras que el director empezaba a pasar la lista, uno a uno de los estudiantes desfilaban frente a los Leagan obligando a abrir sus lockers para que el director pudiera revisar el contenido de cada uno.

Algunos de los chicos de su clase murmuraban incomodos sobre haber guardado unas revistas "para adultos" en sus lockers o fotografías de ese tipo. A nadie le gustaba la situación que se estaba llevando a cabo. Era como si invadiesen su privacidad, sin embargo, sabían que nadie ni si quiera el director podía decir "no" a una petición de los Leagan, los Andrew o inclusive de la familia Grandchester.

Ellos sabían que esas tres familias prácticamente eran los dueños del colegio.

-"Annie Britter"-dijo la profesora de química siguiendo con la lista.

Annie avanzo con paso firme dado que sabía que no tenía nada que ocultar. Lentamente introdujo la pequeña llave en el candado del locker y lo abrió. Estaba pulcramente ordenado, había unas cuantas enciclopedias de ciencias y química, un diccionario de inglés-español, dos cuadernos con anotaciones y un estuche de escuadras, compás y reglas. Adicionalmente estaba un mandil para artes, un mameluco y la ropa de deporte en una bolsa de plástico aparte muy bien lavado y planchado.

-"Gracias Annie"-sonrió el director conociendo la habilidad y destreza de la adolescente. Era, sin dudarlo, ejemplar.

Pasaron dos alumnos más después de Annie. –"Candice Cartwright"

Candy avanzó con la misma serenidad de Annie, dado que tampoco tenía nada que ocultar. Sin embargo, algo en la mirada de Eliza no la había dejado tranquila desde que llegaron al salón. Supuso que debería ser la antipatía que le tenía. En fin, introdujo la llave dentro de la cerradura del candado y abrió el locker.

-"¡Es mi cámara!"-gritó Eliza desde el ángulo, realmente se tenía muchas dudas que la hubiera visto.

-"Señorita… ¿esto es una cámara para usted?"

Candy tenía la mirada perdida como si se hubiera perdido de algo en algún momento del día.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Dio un pequeño silbido observando la curiosa cámara fotográfica profesional. Sabía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ni si quiera sabia porque lo había hecho. Se metería en muchos problemas… en la mañana había visto entrar a la oficina del director a toda la familia Leagan con un estuche que casualmente encajaba con la cámara. Esos idiotas tenían que escudarse en su "mamita" para poder denunciar algo.

A Terry le causaba nauseas todo el asunto. Se había dado cuenta que Eliza le guardaba una envidia y unos celos a Candy desde el primer día y Neil, siempre había sido el mismo cobarde desde que ingresó al colegio.

Casualmente, había visto como su grupo de amigos le cantaba el "_Happy Birthday_" en el salón de clases. Sonriendo para sus adentros, pero aun con la amargura en los labios de la escena que había visto el día anterior.

-"asi que era su cumpleaños"-pensó –"no me dijo nada ese día"

Pasaron las horas, asistió a un par de clases hasta que tocó la campana de la salida. Estaba de camino al estacionamiento cuando recordó que había dejado unos documentos en el locker, así que regresó hasta los vestuarios… miró hacia el campo de fútbol donde estaban de nuevo los dos… Candy y Anthony conversando –aunque él estaba vestido de una manera muy… extraña- se notaba la mirada de felicidad en los ojos de Candy.

Tan diferente. Siguió por su camino y luego escucho como dos individuos que conocía muy bien estaban muy cerca a los lockers.

-"¿estas segura que no viene nadie, Eliza?"-sugirió Neil jugando con una herramienta intentando violar la cerradura de uno de los lockers

-"No… solo estaba esa idiota unos minutos antes… pero creo que ya se fue… como la odio"-susurró, sin embargo, su susurro era lo suficientemente alto como para que Terry escuchara. Se había escondido estratégicamente para que no pudieran advertir su presencia

-"¡Ya está!"-dijo el hermano –"ahora pondré la cámara… y _voila_… listo Eliza, la volví a cerrar. Vámonos antes de que alguien nos vea"

-"Mira Neil… es Anthony… son los dos, él y esa estúpida se están riendo en el campo de futbol"-dijo después de avanzar unos cuantos pasos –"con esto me las pagará, veremos si se queda en la escuela… lograré que la expulsen"

-"no que la tía abuela le había dicho que no hablara con ella"

-"al parecer le está desobedeciendo… ¡vámonos, mañana disfrutaré como la expulsan!"-dijo Eliza y los dos se alejaron del lugar.

Terry salió de su escondite.

No iba a permitir que el malévolo plan de Eliza y Neil se lleve a cabo. No le gustaban las injusticias. Habilidosamente se acercó al locker de Candy, sacó una navaja –ok, no sé cómo llegó eso a sus manos- y abrió el candado de Candy, sacó con cuidado la cámara y lo cerró.

-"ahora si me debe una esa pequeña pecosa"-se dijo para sí y guardó la cámara en su locker localizado unos cuantos metros de donde estaba

-"Señorita… ¿esto es una cámara para usted?"-dijo el director mostrando la bolsa de deportes de Candy que estaba algo desordenada. Alzó una ceja. El director era sin dudarlo una persona muy inteligente.

-"pe… pero… yo…"-dijo Eliza sin disimular su sorpresa –"lo siento… me…. Me pareció… de aquí no veo muy bien lo que hay dentro… señor"

El director le dirigió una mirada de suspicacia. –"gracias, señorita Cartwright, puede volver a la fila. El siguiente por favor"

Estuvieron un poco menos de una hora revisando cada locker de cada alumno, no hallaron nada.

-"No puede ser posible"-dijo Eliza ahora sintiéndose preocupada de verdad –"… donde estará mi cámara"-dijo acongojada… no era posible… era un error

Neil estaba tan perplejo como su hermana. Ellos… ellos habían puesto la cámara en el locker la tarde anterior… ahora no estaba… ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Los alumnos volvieron a su clase para continuar con la clase de geometría, ya que habían perdido las dos horas de química con la señorita Barling. Todos comentaban sobre el acontecimiento sucedido mostrándose poco condescendientes con Eliza Leagan, salvo por su pequeño grupo de seguidoras que lamentaban que se hubiera perdido la cámara.

-"Sabes…"-le susurró Annie una vez que volvieron a sus pupitres –"a mí todo esto me parece que fue una trampa que salió mal"

-"yo tengo la misma idea, Annie. Fue muy raro… pero al final no entendí nada"-rió –"que pena por lo de su cámara… ojala que la encuentre"

El profesor de geometría entraba a la clase pidiendo silencio y orden en el salón. Los alumnos guardaron silencio y el profesor solicitaba las tareas que había dejado la clase anterior. Se escuchaban excusas y un claro "¿No puede ser después del recreo?"

El día había vuelto a la normalidad.

-"Señor Darwin, tenemos que encontrar esa cámara. No puede perderse… en el colegio"-avanzó la señora Leagan sobre los pasos del director, se acercaban de nuevo a la oficina.

-"Señora Leagan con todo el respeto que usted se merece, sería bueno consultarlo con la señorita Eliza el lugar donde esta la cámara"-continuo apacible el director que algo le decía que todo era una farsa para culpar a un inocente. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna prueba de lo que pensaba.

-"¿Eliza? Cariño, no recuerdas donde dejaste la cámara"-continuo con una voz dulce mirando hacia ella

La joven titubeo un poco y luego dijo –"¡Allí está¡"

Las cuatro personas voltearon rápidamente hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de Eliza y la vieron en una vitrina que decía en la parte superior "Lost &amp; Found" (Perdido y encontrado). Eliza se acercó apoyando su frente sobre la vitrina había una pequeña nota que decía:

"_Devolver a Eliza Leagan"_

-"¿pe…pero que?"-tartamudeó la pelirroja sin poder creer lo que leía.

Neil y ella se miraron preocupados. Esto confirmaba que "alguien" los había descubierto en la trampa que le habían puesto a Candy. Pero quien….

-"Bueno, señorita Leagan misterio resuelto. La cámara apareció… seguro alguien la encontró en algún salón y la dejó en la vitrina de _Lost &amp; Found_"-concluyó el señor Darwin –"Confirmo que no pudo ser nadie de su misma clase, ya que hemos estado con los alumnos todo este tiempo"

-"La cámara no estaba ahí en la mañana"-dijo Neil de mala manera –"Alguien la robo y luego la puso ahí"

-"Entonces joven Neil, tenemos un ladrón honesto en nuestro colegio"-terminó con paciencia –"primero debimos fijarnos en esta vitrina si alguien la había encontrado pero como fuimos de frente al salón de clase no se me ocurrió"

La señora Leagan asintió –"Eliza, guarda la cámara en el estuche. Me la llevare conmigo. Gracias por su tiempo señor Darwin"-luego dirigió una mirada severa a sus dos hijos para que hicieran lo mismo

-"Vuelvan a clase. Ya perdieron dos horas por este malentendido"-terminó el director. Ambos hermanos volvían al salón de clase a regañadientes queriendo saber más sobre la llegada de la cámara a la vitrina de _Lost &amp; Found_

-"¿Hay manera de saber quién la dejo ahí?"-continuó la señora Leagan viendo como desaparecían sus dos hijos por el pasillo de los salones de clase

-"No… tengo la política de confiar en la honestidad de mis alumnos. Así que los dejo ser libres de elegir si encuentran algo en las instalaciones del colegio lo dejen en esa vitrina"

La elegante mujer se quedó mirando unos segundos al director para después despedirse cordialmente y abandonar el lugar.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Sonó la campana que indicaba la llegada del recreo. Annie y Candy caminaban por un pasillo conversando sobrsone los acontecimientos de la mañana y el examen de historia que tendrían en la tarde pasaron delante del teatro de la escuela –que era el camino usual hacia la cafetería- cuando vieron a una chica rubia muy menuda delante de la entrada principal

-"disculpen, ¿saben a qué hora son las audiciones para la obra del festival de la primavera?"-les pregunto de repente

Ambas se miraron entre si moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. –"Mi nombre es Susana Marlowe, mucho gusto"

-"Hola, soy Candy y ella es Annie"-sonrió

Súbitamente, Susana se percató de la presencia de otra persona quien iba a su encuentro –"¡Terry! ¡Por aquí…!"

Candy miró hacia atrás de ella y vio como la muchacha de nombre Susana iba al encuentro del castaño con una mirada radiante y llena de felicidad.

No le gustó lo que vio.

Simplemente, no le gustó.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el siguiente capítulo más rápido y obviamente la aparición heroica de Terry Grandchester que estoy segura que muchas adoraran para salvarle el día a nuestra protagonista. Jejejeje pero no apareció solo, sino que…. Apareció Susana Marlowe para quienes la odian. Lo siento, no podía dejarla afuera del fanfic… por otro lado, Eliza y Neil no tienen remedio con sus trampas, estoy segura que habrá muchos juegos sucios que aparecerán en el fanfic. A quienes extrañaron a Anthony pues ya pronto aparecerá… creo que tengo que equilibrar un poco la situación :). Espero que lo hayan disfrutado intentaré no demorarme con los siguientes capítulos.

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo constante y los comentarios que me dejan.

Recibí reviews por parte de:

**Rose Grandchester: Jajaja creo que no era muy difícil suponer el porqué de la reacción de Terry bueno en el capítulo ya se explicó cómo, cuando, donde… espero que lo hayas disfrutado**

**Rouse28: jajajaja bueno aquí esta Terry! Ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo**

**Iris Adriana: **Gracias a ti por leer los capítulos y que te guste el fanfic. A mí también me pareció tierna la cita entre Anthony y Candy jejeje…

**LizCarter: **Jajaja creo que todos coincidimos en lo celoso que puede llegar a ser Terry! Aquí está un capitulo donde aparece muchas veces jejejejeje e incluso salva el día… espero que te haya gustado

**Mako:** Bueno aquí está la continuación casi en tiempo record jejeje… si el regalo de Anthony era bastante predecible, y logró sacarle una sonrisa sincera a Candy :) veré como introduzco a Eleanor en los siguientes capítulos! Nos leemos pronto.

**Alizzzz G: **Creo que más fue su ataque de rabia… me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Ojala que este no haya sido la excepción! Todavía falta pan por rebanar en la relación de Michael y Candy… eso lo veremos mas adelante.


	9. La audición para el festival

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**La audición para el festival de la primavera**_

Era un día completamente normal para Archivald Corwell, se encontraba dentro de los camerinos del interior del teatro de la escuela escogiendo los detalles de las vestimentas que se utilizarían en el festival de la primavera que se realizaría en dos semanas.

Sin embargo, tenían un pequeño inconveniente. No tenían a la actriz principal, su compañera y buena amiga Griselle Graham había tenido un accidente mientras jugaba baloncesto, y se había fracturado el tobillo derecho hacia unos cinco días, por ende tendría que estar enyesada un mes completo y en silla de ruedas.

Eso quería decir, ¡adiós festival de la primavera! Recordaba cómo entre preocupación y frustración se lo había contado a Stear y a un 'distraído' Anthony en la cena hacía 4 noches.

Todos conocían a Griselle desde que estaban en la primaria y eran buenos amigos. Por lo que la señora Clayton –la profesora que dirigía el taller de arte y teatro- había decidido realizar audiciones de último momento para suplir a la desafortunada muchacha que la había ido a buscar en silla de ruedas el día viernes, disculpándose por su lesión.

Archie había estado en la oficina de la señora Clayton para 'prepararla' para darle el mensaje de que se habían quedado sin protagonista en el resonar de un mal dribleo ocurrido en la cancha de basquét.

-"¿me odia no?"-le dijo la muchacha de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro –"creo que la defraude"-siguió tratando de que las lágrimas no se escaparan de sus ojos –"yo sé que es mi culpa… Archie, solo que… no sé… pensé que lo tomaría mejor"

-"bueno, Griselle… la señora Clayton es un poco… como decirlo… sincera con sus palabras. Creo que a veces no tiene mucho tacto… no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente"-dijo el muchacho empujando la silla de ruedas llevándola hacia su salón de clase.

Siempre ambos, habían conocido los altibajos de la señora Clayton, sinceramente la mitad del taller de teatro creía que era bipolar y la segunda parte creía que estaba completamente loca. Pero a pesar, de todas las cosas que los alumnos actores podían llegar a pensar. Naira Clayton había llevado a la escuela a ganar las competencias teatrales en todo Estados Unidos, tal vez la pizca de su "locura" los había llevado directamente al triunfo.

Nunca pero nunca Archie admitiría que Griselle siempre había sido su amor platónico, desde que la conoció a la edad de 10 años. La familia de ella no era "ricachona" como, ella misma lo decía y como se refería a él, a su hermano y a su primo; pero su padre era un heredero de una ilustre compañía de vinos que había iniciado en la parte oeste de Estados Unidos y que se había extendido por todo el país. Griselle Graham sabía que su familia había iniciado desde casi la nada y había surgido.

Volvió al presente, recordando que por la tarde iba a pasar por la casa de ella a tratar de animarla un poco cuando una persona le llamó la atención eran casi las 2 de la tarde, se iniciarían las audiciones para el festival de la primera.

-"¿ella que hace aquí?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Candy no había logrado que _extraño_ sentimiento se estaba apoderando de ella en ese preciso instante. Pero contenta no estaba. Miraba la escena con curiosidad. Luego, sin previo aviso le dijo a Annie para continuar con su trayecto hacia la cafetería con un comentario de que el tiempo se acabaría y el examen de historia era justo después del recreo.

-"¿alguien no sabe saludar, pequeña pecosa?"

-"¡¿A quién le dices pequeña pecosa?!"-se giró bruscamente Candy con ironía a Terry que la miraba desafiantemente en ese momento –"¡además yo no soy quien NO saluda a las personas!"-le gritó aun más fuerte.

Annie miraba la escena con una interrogación en su cabeza y Susana la miró con curiosidad, para luego dirigir su mirada Terry. –"¿Terry, sabes a qué hora empiezan las audiciones?"

-"no"

Susana suspiró. Se había enamorado perdidamente de Terry cuando lo había visto por primera vez –hace dos horas antes- y no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con nadie, pero parecía que tenía una rival.

-"tú eres la malcriada, pequeña pecosa con aires de niño malcriado"

Terry avanzo hacia Candy. Candy no sabía como reaccionar, es decir, ayer la ignoro completamente y hoy le reclamaba que no lo había saludado. No entendía, el sentimento extraño que la había invadido anteriormente desapareció por completo. Ahora solo le nacían las ganas por seguirle una buena discusión al chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño que la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-"Candy… se nos hará tarde para el almuerzo"-le indicó Annie con una mirada aterrada. Sinceramente, siempre le había temido a Terry. No sabia en que momento, Candy y él se habían vuelto "buenos amigos".

-"Si, un momento…"-sonrió Candy para luego fijarse en el chico que tenía ya casi frente a ella –"Los saludos se dan todos los días…. Buenos días, joven Grandchester"-dijo sarcástica –"Creo que tienes asuntos importantes que atender y Annie y yo te estamos quitando tiempo"-dijo dándole una mirada de reojo a Susana quien esperaba impaciente que Terry volviese.

Súbitamente… Terry bajó hacia el oído de Candy frente a la mirada sorprendida de Annie y le susurró –"Ella va a audicionar para un papel en el festival de la primavera. Si obtienes el papel, nunca más te molestaré y siempre te saludaré "Buenos días, señorita Candice Cartwright""

Candy se apartó rápidamente con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas del contacto de Terry –"¡No tengo nada que demostrarte!"

-"¿tienes miedo?"-le preguntó seductoramente –"además… me debes una... por si quieres saber, las audiciones empiezan a las 2pm… _ciao_"

Simplemente no entendía nada de ese chico… aun con el color en sus mejillas… y con Annie con los ojos como platos, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar robóticamente.

¿le debía una? ¿a qué se refería? Quería saber… que misterio envolvía a Terry Grandchester.

Archie se quedó mirando a la pecosa rubia que estaba entre las cinco chicas que aparentemente estaban audicionando para el papel que había dejado su amiga Griselle días antes. Pero definitivamente, obtenerlo no iba a ser nada fácil.

Tendrían que pasar bajo el escrutinio de Naira Clayton, y considerando que la señora Clayton siempre amanecía con el pie izquierdo, lo cual se había agudizado aún más después del accidente de su "actriz favorita".

El joven se preguntaba que era exactamente lo que le llamaba la atención de la rubia, Candice recordaba que se llamaba a su primo Anthony Brower. Él la veía como una chica normal, promedio. Se sentó en las butacas cercanas al escenario que era donde tendrían que representar una corta escena con uno de los protagonista, en este caso, Terry Grandchester –su 'archi' enemigo- sabía que el temperamento de Grandchester era impredecible. Eso sumado al humor de la señora Clayton, no quería estar en los zapatos de las que estaban audicionando.

-"señoritas"-señalo una mujer mayor prácticamente bordeaba los 50 años –"me imagino que todas habrán leído de que se trata nuestra obra que representaremos dentro de exactamente 14 días"-la mujer había empezado a caminar pausadamente de un lado a otro con gracia y garbo. Se podía notar que era una actriz innata –"No voy a aceptar ningún error. Desde ahora les doy las gracias por la atención prestada a la convocatoria. Nuestra protagonista tendrá que ser fresca, valiente, jovial, alegre…"-habló mirando hacia arriba moviendo las manos para enfatizar mejor su idea. –"así que les deseo la mejor de las suertes y que quede la mejor…"-lo último lo dijo con una entonación alta lo que a Candy le provocó una parálisis interior.

Nunca en su vida había actuado. Recordaba que siempre había sido "la flor en el jardín" o "el árbol en el bosque" que nunca, nunca hablaba. Solo se quedaba fijamente en su sitio sin interrumpir la actuación de los demás.

Pero se haai quedado con curiosidad cuando Terry le había dicho:

_-"además me debes una"_

¿A qué se refería? Tenía que saber, si obtenía el papel… le exigiría que le explicara todo. Nunca le había gustado deberle nada a nadie… y menos a Terry.

Sus ojos pasaron de la mujer –la profesora Clayton- como se había presentado minutos antes hacia las demás butacas. Solo habían dos personas más… esperen… ese no era el primo de Anthony… ¡Archie Cornwell! ¡el chico que le gustaba a Annie! Se había olvidado que él también era parte del grupo de teatro….

Ahora si se sentía nerviosa.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Vibró el _Iphone_ anunciando que le acababa de llegar un mensaje nuevo. Se limpió el sudor de la frente, el taller de equitación estaba terminando con las últimas vueltas y algunos jinetes ya se habían retirado a los vestidores a cambiarse de ropa.

Anthony vio que Archie le había enviado una foto hacia unos minutos. Era raro, su primo rara vez utilizaba la cámara de su celular. Abrió la conversación de _whatsapp_ y se dio con una sorpresa.

-"¿es Candy?"-se preguntó mentalmente. Era la última de la fila de cinco chicas y estaban en un… ¿escenario? ¿El teatro? Qué raro, Candy no le había mencionado que le gustaba la actuación, que tenía alguna afición histriónica o el teatro. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al teatro de la escuela.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y vio la sala que estaba completamente a obscuras miró hacia las primera butacas…. Podía ver a la profesora de teatro, la profesora Clayton, su primo Archie a unas cuantas butacas de ella, un compañero de Archie de quien no recordaba su nombre y dos chicas. Solo estaba iluminada la parte central del escenario donde estaban tres personas en fila y unos metros más estaba Terry Grandchester. La última de la fila la conocía a la perfección, Candy Cartwright, la pequeña joven que se había encargado poner su mundo de cabeza.

Anthony hizo una mueca de fastidio. No odiaba a Terry –como su primo- pero sabía que no era una buena influencia para cualquier persona.

Se acercó sigiloso y se sentó unas dos filas atrás de Archie para que no pudiera advertir su presencia, la observó con curiosidad desde su sitio.

-"la siguiente Susana Marlowe"-indico la señora Clayton haciendo unas anotaciones en una bitácora color rojo brillante –"haz tu mejor esfuerzo, querida"-chasqueo los dedos con rapidez dirigiendo una última mirada a la chica que bajaba del escenario.

Archie conocía esa mirada, definitivamente no le había agradado en lo más mínimo la última aspirante.

Susana caminó con seguridad hacia el centro del escenario donde se podía ver a Terry esperándola para representar las líneas que se había memorizado al pie de la letra la noche anterior.

-"Entonces me vas a plantar de nuevo bajo este oscuro árbol con la brisa de invierno a tus espaldas y un ramo de rosas detrás de la mía. Justo donde nos conocimos hace exactamente un año"-empezó a decir Terry

La obra se titulaba "En la sombra de la laguna que no refleja las estrellas" y había sido creación del estudiante que estaba sentado en la primeras butacas junto con Archie y la profesora. La trama era sencilla pero profunda: se trataba de una protagonista que se debatía entre dos pretendientes pero lo que no sabía ninguno de ellos era que la muchacha estaba en un lecho de muerte. Le habían anunciado que padecía de leucemia a la edad de 15 años y que solo le restaba unos cuantos meses de vida.

A la profesora Clayton le encantaban las historias dramáticas, a lo cual había aceptado la iniciativa del autor para presentarla en el festival de la primavera.

-"Disculpame, Edward solo que tengo que decirte una verdad que llevo oculta hace unos meses. Quiero ser sincera contigo, para luego ser sincera conmigo misma"

-"No calles más, Rose. Es suficiente. Prefiero saber la verdad, prefiero escuchar que he perdido de tus labios en vez de escucharlos de mi principal rival. Si me dices que lo amas, yo daré un paso al costado y te olvidaré, así tenga que arrancarme el corazón"-terminó de decir Terry con un aire de nostalgia, tristeza que se vio reflejado en sus enormes ojos azules

Candy nunca lo había visto actuar, después de ver las cuatros veces que repetía los mismos diálogos. Se quedó estupefacta.

-"No… no podría… por favor, te pido encarecidamente que olvides todo tu amor por mí. Pero no son las razones por las cuales yo debo decir que no a tu amor"-Susana se agarró el pecho tratando de contener unas lágrimas y alzando las manos con la finalidad de llegar a Terry-"Te agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi ser que tú me quieras como dices y demuestras quererme"

-"Yo no te quiero. Yo te amo, Rose"

Susana cerró los ojos dando un claro suspiro –"Gracias por amarme. Ahora te diré toda la verdad, Edward. Hace unos meses, yo…"

Susana se desmayó en medio del escenario. Y prontamente, un claro aplauso se retumbó en el escenario. Era la señora Clayton que se había parado y empezaba a aplaudir la dramática escena.

-"¡Impresionante! ¡_Bravissimo_! ¡_Eccellente_! ¡Me encanta!"-bramó la profesora. Archie se había quedado impresionado también con la interpretación de Susana, sin dudarlo estaba en sus venas el talento que se requería para la actuación –"Eh… Susana, ¿sabes cantar?"-preguntó

-"Si"-dijo ella muy segura haciendo una reverencia por los comentarios

-"¡Perfecto! Estábamos pensando incluir que la protagonista cante al final de la obra, ¿cierto, Jean?"-llamó la atención del chico de anteojos que estaba al lado de Archie y que era el autor de la historia

-"nos falta escuchar la interpretación de la última señorita, señora Clayton"-dijo Jean sin responder a la pregunta de su profesora. –"si no es molestia. Quisiera verla actuar"

Candy sintió con todas las miradas sobre ella. Estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado. Después de ver la estupenda representación de Susana. Se sintió muy pequeñita, era un hecho de que no podría igualarla menos sobrepasarla. Sintió la idea de huir de nuevo, así como lo había hecho en el restaurante el fin de semana pasado.

Empezó a observar todas las vías de escape posible y luego sus ojos, se encontraron con otros azules. Ahí… ¡Estaba ahí! La mirada de Anthony se chocó con la de ella en un segundo, el rubio le sonrió como alentándola a seguir adelante.

-"señorita… eh… Candice Cartwright, su turno por favor"-dijo la profesora volviéndose a sentar de malagana, estaba segura que estaba 'perdiendo el tiempo' al ver la representación de Candy.

La rubia se volteó mirando directamente ahora a Terry, quien la miro fijamente esbozándole una pequeña sonrisa que solo fue percibida por ella. Procuró no sonrojarse y avanzo, no tan segura como lo había hecho Susana minutos antes.

Respiró hondo. –"Discúlpame, Edward solo que tengo que decirte una verdad… que llevo oculta hace unos meses, yo quiero ser sincera contigo, para luego ser sincera conmigo misma"-titubeó mirando de reojo a la señora Clayton quien estaba con los brazos cruzados

-"No calles más, Rose. Es suficiente"-Terry se acercó más a Candy que lo que se había acercado a las demás chicas –"Prefiero saber la verdad, prefiero escuchar que he perdido de tus labios en vez de escucharlos de mi principal rival"-concluyó a solo unos centímetros de ella advirtiendo la presencia de Anthony en el estrado –"Si me dices que lo amas, yo daré un paso al costado y te olvidaré, así tenga que arrancarme el corazón"

Ok, de verdad estaba muy cerca de ella. Lo cual fue percibido por Anthony y Susana quienes veían la escenografía de ambos desde las butacas del estrado.

-"No… no podría… por favor, te pido encarecidamente…"-se acababa de olvidar el guion… -"que olvides todo tu amor por mí… pero es una razón por la que… ah… debo decir no a tu amor"-Hasta este punto se sentía intimidada por Terry, el cual no había retrocedido absolutamente ni un milímetro. Sentía que la besaría? En cualquier momento. No, debió ser su imaginación.

Ok… en que momento de un mundo paralelo estaba interpretando a la triste protagonista de un drama poco común, teniendo a Terry como compañero y Anthony observando desde el estrado. El mundo estaba muy loco en ese momento

-"Te agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi ser que tú me quieras como dices y demuestras quererme"

-"Yo no te quiero. Yo te amo, Rose"

Candy se volteó hacia el público separándose de Terry y algo sofocada, haciendo una reverencia se dispuso a bajar del escenario. Había sido suficiente. Ya no soportaba tanta presión. Era claro para todos que no era una buena actriz, es más ni le importaba tener el papel. Solo quería seguir con su vida.

-"Nada mal, señorita Candice"-dijo la señora Clayton observando como ella bajaba las escaleras y estaba caminando hacia la salida más cercana –"solo unos toque más en el afinamiento del dialogo"-termino con una entonación.

Archie volteó hacia Candy y pudo ver a su primo sentado dos filas arriba de él. Estaba con una expresión seria.

–"bueno, bueno. Quedaríamos así"-continuó la mujer –"Susana Marlowe tendrá el papel principal y Candice Cartwright será su reemplazo. No pienso correr ningún riesgo después de lo que le pasó a nuestra querida Griselle…"

Agradeció a las tres jóvenes que se habían quedado sentadas esperando el veredicto y se acercó a Susana llevándosela a los vestidores para indicarle que vestimenta iba a utilizar el día del evento –"los horarios de ensayos son los martes, jueves y sábados de 3pm a 5pm"-indicó antes de retirarse –"ah, por cierto, señorita Candice, sería bueno que leyeras todo el guion completo y que asistas al menos una vez por semana a los ensayos. Eso es todo. Gracias a todos por venir"

-"hola Candy"-saludó Anthony atrayendo su atención cuando ella estaba subiendo por las escaleras camino a la puerta –"no sabía que te gustaba la actuación"

-"eh… hola… Anthony"-dijo sonrojada levemente. Había sido totalmente incomodo saber que el había visto toda la escena –"bueno… quise hacer algo diferente"-rió –"que haces por aquí…"

Anthony esbozó una sonrisa dulce –"pasaba por el lugar, estaba buscando a Archie…"-dijo saludando con la mano a su primo quien lo miraba con curiosidad desde la primera fila –"¿te toca turno en la florería?"

-"si…. Le dije al señor Smith que iría después de clase…"

-"yo también voy para allá, si quieres podemos ir. Ya casi se terminan las clases, ¿me esperas un momento? necesito regresar a los vestidores"

-"¡Claro!"-dijo Candy entusiasmada –"voy a mi clase a recoger mis cosas y a ponerme al día de la ultima hora"

-"OK, entonces yo paso por tu salón…¿en unos 20 minutos?"

-"está bien"

Terry observaba desde el escenario como estaban hablando Anthony y Candy, ella de nuevo estaba con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro. Estaba casi 100% seguro de que ambos se agradaban. Ok ESO NO LE TENIA QUE IMPORTAR.

De mala gana se bajó del escenario saliendo por la parte trasera del teatro.

Archie miraba a su primo y luego dirigía la mirada a Terry, podría ser posible… no entendía ¿Qué de especial tenía Candice Cartwright?

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Annie terminaba de guardar sus cosas, la última clase de español acababa de concluir. Miró el reloj con impaciencia. Candy se había ausentado toda la clase. Había tenido que decirle muy discretamente al profesor Gonzales que estaba en la enfermería por una indigestión.

No le gustaba haber tenido que mentir, pero Candy le había prácticamente suplicado que cubriera su falta solo una hora. Todos los acontecimientos habían sido demasiado extraños después de que se cruzaron con Terry Grandchester a la hora del almuerzo.

A Annie le daba la impresión que Candy le ocultaba algo con relación al joven castaño, pero prefería ignorarlo. Cuando Candy estuviera lista, suponía, que le contaría algo. Nunca le había gustado indagar en los secretos de las demás personas y si Candy le guardaba uno, debería tener una razón después de todo… ellas se habían convertido en buenas amigas.

-"¡Annie!"

La voz peculiar de Candy la sacó de sus meditaciones, volteó con una sonrisa muriendo de ganas de que le contara a donde se había ido la última hora.

-"no es seguro, pero voy a participar en el festival de la primavera"

-"¡¿eh?!"-dijo Annie. Los alumnos que quedaban en la clase se voltearon a mirarlas. Ella pronto bajo la voz hasta llegar a un claro susurro –"¿de verdad? Eso quiere decir que… ¿audicionaste para el papel? ¿lo obtuviste?"

-"pues… la profesora dice que soy el reemplazo… ¡ja! No creo que participe la verdad"-dijo en un claro suspiro –"pero de todas maneras me dijo que tenia que ir a un par de ensayos… disculpa por decirte que me cubrieras… pero… era importante"

A Annie no le cuadraba lo ultimo. Candy nunca le había mencionado que le agradaba el teatro. Sin dudarlo, su amiga era una caja de sorpresas. Terminó con una sonrisa y puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. –"ya verás que lo harás bien"-rió –"bueno, aunque si eres un reemplazo, tendría que pasarle algo trágico a la protagonista para que la reemplaces"

-"supongo"-rodó los ojos –"en fin, cuéntame cómo terminó la clase de español… ¿el profesor Gonzales dejo tarea?"

-"si, dijo que teníamos que traducir una canción en español… nos dio un repertorio viejísimo… según yo… bueno aunque no sé de que años serán estas canciones"-dijo abriendo una hoja con varios títulos y varios canciones –"nos dio hasta el viernes. Toma te presto mis apuntes, pero me los devuelves mañana"

-"que difícil se me hace"-suplicó –"gracias… Annie, de verdad muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo. Eres una excelente amiga"

-"¿está Candice aquí?"

Los alumnos –ok, alumnas- que restaban en el salón dieron una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa para luego saltar a un suspiro disimulado. Señalando mecánicamente hacia el punto donde estaban las dos chicas.

-"¿te vino a buscar?"-susurró Annie –"no puedes perder tiempo, anda…"

-"pe… pero…"-dijo Candy sintiéndose un poco sonrojada.

Anthony la esperaba en la puerta de su salón.

-"no te preocupes por mí. Nos vemos mañana, que tengas un buen día en el trabajo"-dicho esto saludó con una señal a Anthony y salió apresuradamente hacia la salida pasando al lado de él

Candy miraba como el rubio le devolvía la sonrisa, metió las anotaciones de Annie en su mochila se acomodó un poco el jumper verde desordenado. Era ese mismo sentimiento paradójico cada vez que se cruzaba con Anthony Brower. Quería estar a su lado, pero a la misma vez quería salir corriendo.

Ambos salieron de la escuela bajo el asombro y escrutinio de algunos estudiantes que se encontraban aun dentro de las instalaciones. Empezaron a entablar una conversación que duró todo el camino hasta la florería.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** ñaamm ñammm! Hola a tod s mis hermosos lectores. Aquí les traigo la continuación del capítulo que tanto deseaban leer :), espero que les haya gustado! Sé que a estas alturas a muchas fans querrán enterrar a Susana y desearle muy amablemente que regrese por donde vino. Lo sé, lo sé, es un mal necesario… pero será útil! Tampoco podía dejar aislado a Anthony por mucho tiempo, ya su "amistad" con Candy se está haciendo cada vez más notoria frente a todo el colegio, me pregunto qué dirá la tía abuela Elroy con la situación… jejeje, me imagino que muy pronto nos enteraremos… para que las cosas digamos que sean más "equitativas/igualitarias/a la par" incluí como 'reemplazo' del protagónico de la obra de primavera obviamente a Candy :3! ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Susana se romperá una pierna? Jeje lo sabremos pronto! Sé que prometi que Albert aparecería pronto, pero aun no encuentro el punto para su ingreso asi que supongo que tendremos que esperar unos cuantos capítulos más…! Pero de que aparece, aparece! Y la historia entre Griselle y Archie, si la voy a desarrollar dentro de unos cuantos capítulos también… ¿afectara en algo a Annie? Lo sabremos pronto también… bueno ya que Lime no quiere spoilarlos… dejare mis notas aquí! Sinceramente de todo corazón espero que les haya gustado! Como siempre, estoy tratando de actualizar a la brevedad posible… para cumplir con todos ustedes y también porque es divertido!

Recibi reviews por parte de:

**Rose Grandchester: **Jajaja es un mal necesario! Pero todo tiene un porqué… uhmm Terry la pondrá en su lugar? :P ya lo sabremos!O.o que sucederá… no! No spoilaré a nadie! gracias por leer el capítulo. Un abrazo!

**LizCarter**: lo sé, lo sé…! Hay que hacer la trama interesante y por ello traje a Susana, pero igual tiene su propósito! Gracias por leer!

**Mako:** Sii, en el capítulo anterior hice magia actualizando tan pronto como compensación al capítulo anterior que me demore un montón! Tengo la idea de actualizada cada semana o máximo cada dos semanas. Bueno, de cierta manera si tiene un angel guardian que actua sin ella saberlo… ¿Qué pasara? Saludos!

**Iris Adriana:** Jajajaja, yo sé que hay muchas que quieren que un planeta aterrice sobre la cabeza de Susana, pero es necesaria para el fanfic :). De todas maneras habrán más problemas ocasionados por parte de Eliza y Neil! Se merecen un escarmiento…! Gracias por tu comentario!

**Guest**: Gracias por tus comentario! :) me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo. Aquí esta la continuación.

**Alizzzz G:** gracias por el abrazo psicológico! Se podría decir que de cierta manera, si, Candy experimentará algunos celos gracias a Susana, pero lo sabremos pronto hasta que medida jajaa… como comenté… aun no encuentro el punto para la entrada de Albert pero de todas maneras si lo hará…! Sobre lo del accidente O.o no, nunca tan trágico tampoco! Ya nos leemos! Gracias!

**Mimi:** Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones. Me alegro que te guste como escribo :) aquí está la continuación. Nos leemos!

Muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores anónimos, los seguidores y quienes han incluido la historia a sus fanfics favoritos.


	10. A escondidas

**Notas iniciales de Lime: **Hola! En esta parte empezaré a contestar Reviews, espero que no les incomode, para que la lectura siga de largo.

**Liz Carter: **Jajaja ok! Espero que este capítulo te guste… no diré más nada! Un abrazo

**Mako:** O.O algo asi como un capitulo relleno? Jaja creo que me extendí con lo de las audiciones… aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste…!

**Clara:** Hola no me lo tomo a mal y gracias porque te gusta y sigues la historia. Sobre lo de los agradecimientos, los empezaré a hacer en la parte superior para que se pueda leer de corrido la historia. En parte me gusta interactuar con la gente que me escribe y hacerlo un poco más "personalizado". Un abrazo

**Iris Adriana:** :) gracias a ti por seguir esta historia! Y apoyar el proyecto, me gusta contestar a las personas que comentan el fanfic porque se toman un poquito de su tiempo para comentar o para dar ánimos y alimentan mi ilusion de continuar con el fic, además como sé si gusto o no, si no hay comentarios o.O… lo de Archie se me paso por la mente… aun no la conoce, ya veremos que pasa jajaja, no lo aseguro.

**Rouse28:** Jajajaja esperemos que te guste este capitulo! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios

**Alizzzz G:** Me parecio una buena idea… hacerla actriz, pero igual ya veremos que sucede en este capitulo, si, los dos son celosos… Anthony ya se dio cuenta, pero Terry? Uhm? Ya-lo-leeremos. Un abrazo.

**Josie:** Holaaaaa! :O! sigues alguno de mis fics "en proceso" dime cual? :) lo de los personas es muy cierto, si no, donde está la gracia? Cuidate, nos leemos!

**Guest:** En parte si… tienes razón, como en la historia, fue un amor de infancia de Candy y como que Terry fue su amor más "maduro"… como será cómo será? #Intriga gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir la historia. Un abrazo!

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**A escondidas**_

Estaba agotada acababa de regresar a su casa. Encendió las luces de la sala y dejo las llaves encima del aparador. Miró la hora en el reloj que estaba en el comedor, eran casi las 8pm. Había sido un dia agotador, lo bueno era que Anthony se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta la puerta de la entrada, con un gesto muy galante le había besado la mano. Cosa que a ella le había hecho sonrojarse al recordar lo que minutos antes había ocurrido en el primer piso.

Si, le gustaba. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando olvidar ese momento.

Después de todo había sido un buen día. Pero había algo que no la dejaba en paz…

_-"además me debes una"_

Le había dicho Terry en la tarde… ¿le debía una? No entendía. No recordaba que le debiera dinero, un favor… estaba decidida, se lo preguntaría directamente. Aunque ciertamente, la actitud de Terry hacia ella era muy desconcertante. Candy no sabía si considerarlo como un "amigo" como habían quedado el fin de semana pasado. En fin, decidió avanzar con sus materias. Ingresó a su habitación y encendió su _Mac_, abrió la última página del cuaderno de anotaciones de Annie y empezó a leer la pulcra letra de su amiga.

Demasiado ordenada, demasiado limpio, sinceramente le estresaba. Rió, luego pensó en que a ella le gustaba el primo de Anthony, Archie con quien hasta el momento nunca había hablado directamente; sin dudarlo, entre Anthony y Archie había muchas diferencias.

Vio la lista de las canciones que les había dejado el profesor de español para traducir. Comenzó a leer todos los títulos de las 10 canciones que había. Dio un suspiro, no conocía ninguna. Abrió la página de _youtube_ y tecleó los complicados títulos. Realmente eran canciones muy antiguas, mucho antes de que ella o sus padres nacieran. De pronto, estaba terminando la última canción de la lista "_A escondidas_" de Camilo Sesto.

-"¡Oh!"-dio una exclamación de completo asombro empezando a ver el video, colocando sus dedos encima de su boca –"es… es muy parecido a Terry(*)"

_**Hoy, como mañana y como siempre**__**  
**__**y de enero a diciembre,**__**  
**__**una cama blanca como la nieve**____**  
**__**será nuestro refugio de seis a nueve,**__**  
**__**de seis a nueve.**____****_

_**Tiempo de amor, amor a oscuras**__**  
**__**que tan solo un cigarrillo**__**  
**__**de vez en cuando alumbra**____**  
**__**ese amor que vive en penumbra,**__**  
**__**que vive en penumbra.**__**  
**_

Cerró los ojos evocando los recuerdos en Navy Pier. Cuando ella había mirado en la profundidad de sus ojos… presentía que también estaba triste. Aunque ignoraba el porqué. Muy en su interior, sabía que no era una mala persona.

Tal vez solo se sentía solo.

Tal vez…

_****__**A escondidas tengo que amarte,**__**  
**__**a escondidas, como una cobarde,**____**  
**__**a escondidas, cada tarde**__**  
**__**mi alma vibra, mi cuerpo arde**____**  
**__**a escondidas, cada tarde**__**  
**__**te siento, piel de ángel.**__**  
**_

_-"además me debes una"_

Mañana le preguntaría porque le había susurrado esa frase.

Candy quería descubrir más de aquel muchacho castaño, a quien no podría llamar "amigo" con confianza. También recordaba que no le había agradado ver a Susana cerca. Tampoco le había gustado que ni si quiera le habría dicho "Buenos días" en el día de su cumpleaños.

_****__**Somos conversación predilecta**__**  
**__**de gente que se cree perfecta,**__**  
**__**somos de esos amores**__**  
**__**prohibidos a menores,**____**  
**__**por ser como son.**__****_

_**A escondidas, tengo que amarte,**____**  
**__**a escondidas, como un cobarde,**__**  
**__**a escondidas, cada tarde**__**  
**__**mi alma vibra, mi cuerpo arde**__**  
**__**a escondidas, cada tarde**____**  
**__**te siento, piel de ángel.**_

_-"¡Así es! Cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad me gustaría ser actor"_

Le había dicho esa vez. Candy estaba segura que lo lograría después de haberlo visto actuar ese dia. Estaba completamente convencida de que tenía un don innato. Como si… estuviera en sus genes.

Era cierto, ella no sabía nada de su familia. Annie le había contado vagamente que era hijo de un parlamentario, pero de ahí a más nada.

Sospechaba que ambos tenían más en común de lo que realmente percibia.

Pero… ¿Qué era?

_**A escondida piel de ángel**__**  
**__**tengo que amarte como un cobarde.**_

Terminó la canción y con ella, las meditaciones de la rubia. Que había dejado a un lado el cuadernillo.

-"estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Tengo que terminar mis tareas…"-se dijo mentalmente volviendo a tomar atención a la lista para pasar a la siguiente canción. Cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

Tecleó rápidamente en su _Mac_… colocó en el buscador

_Terrance Grandchester_

Ok, no era algo que hiciera a menudo. Es más era la primera vez que lo hacia. Pero la duda la carcomía por dentro… se preguntaba a sí misma. ¿Qué exactamente era lo que le llamaba la atención de Terry?

Apretó la tecla enter y la página solo demoró menos de unos segundos en llenarse con noticias relacionadas al nombre de la persona que acababa de buscar. Había noticias… un perfil de _Facebook_… y de ¿_My Space_?... no sabía que alguien siguiera utilizando el suyo. Ingresó a ambos perfiles pero se notaba que o todo estaba bloqueado o Terry no utilizaba las redes sociales hacía mucho tiempo –solo encontró un video de música clásica publicado en el 2009-, leyó los encabezados de algunas noticias sobre su padre –que había jalado el apellido "Grandchester"- siguió bajando con la barra desplazadora. No sabiendo que exactamente que estaba buscando…

"_Llegada de Eleanor Baker a Chicago"_

Candy miró la fecha. Era el mismo día que ella había llegado a Chicago… en una foto –minúscula- pudo diferenciar al joven alto y castaño que era aclamado por la actriz. Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sin dudarlo era Terry… pero… no entendía. Entró a leer el artículo, era un tabloide de prensa amarillista. Una revista que sobrevivía milagrosamente por sus noticias sensacionalistas y sus chismes de celebridades. En el texto, el periodista mencionaba que Eleanor Baker había gritado un "¡Terry!" y el muchacho había desaparecido entre la multitud.

-"Sin duda es él"-pensó Candy agrandando la foto –"Sería demasiada coincidencia… ya que se chocó conmigo en el aeropuerto… Eleanor Baker… ¿Qué relación tendrá con ella?"

Estaba dispuesta también a "Googlear" a la mencionada actriz. Cuando la puerta hizo un chillido al abrirse y entró Johnny –su hermanito- dando saltitos por toda la sala. Estaba embarrado de chocolate y tenía el aspecto como si hubiera estado luchando contra un tifón.

-"eh… hola Candice"-dijo Michael ingresado. Candy lo miró seriamente. Habían hablado muy poco desde hacía días –"¿Qué tal la escuela?"

-"Bien"-dijo cortante –"Hola Johnny… se ve que te tienen descuidado. No me sorprende. Ven, vamos a lavarte"

Michael miró con tristeza como sus hijos entraban al baño más cercano. Sinceramente, después de la cena. Ya no sabía cómo llegar a Candy.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

-"¿se puede saber dónde has estado toda la tarde Anthony?"-preguntó un consternado Stear ingresando a la habitación del rubio–"hoy teníamos lección extra de música… te estuve llamando"

-"Estuve dando una vuelta…"-dijo tranquilamente –"Me olvide por completo de que teníamos clase hoy"

-"Si, pero no estuviste solo"-dijo Archie que había estado escuchando a su hermano y primo detrás de la puerta –"me di cuenta que la chica Cartwright y tu salieron de la escuela…"

Stear se sorprendió –"Uhm… ¿de verdad?"

-"Se podría decir que si"-dijo Anthony –"¿me van a seguir interrogando como si fueran mis tutores?"

-"No. Solo queremos saber que está pasando contigo. Estas muy distraído últimamente. Me he dado cuenta como la miras… ¿estás seguro, Anthony?"-preguntó Archie adelantándose –"No creo que sea una mala persona"

-"No la conocen. Estoy seguro que si la llegan a conocer, no se preocuparían tanto"

-"No estamos preocupados por ella. Estamos preocupados por ti"-dijo Stear –"después de todo ya ha pasado tiempo desde que…"

-"Ya lo he superado Stear… es más… creo que me estoy enamorado de Candy"-confesó finalmente sintiéndose acorralado –"Sé que no me pueden comprender en este momento y mucho menos que diga algo así tan pronto… pero, es lo que estoy sintiendo ahora"

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron miradas, para luego sonreír.

-"lo que no queremos es que salgas lastimado. Solo eso"-dijo Archie apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de su primo más querido –"si tú dices que es una buena chica, entonces lo es…"-cerró los ojos –"solo te pedimos que no seas tan confiado"

-"Somos como tus hermanos, Anthony"-dijo Stear con paciencia –"siempre vamos a querer lo mejor para ti… es más… ya la quiero conocer más a fondo. Si ha "robado tu corazón" en cuestión de días, debe tener un don especial"-rió

-"si, pero sospecho que la idea no le va a gustar a la tía abuela"-continuó Archie cruzados de brazos

-"Cierto"-resopló Stear –"después de su ataque del domingo… no ha dicho nada… pero te ayudaremos"

-"Gracias"-dijo Anthony sintiendo el noble apoyo de sus primos. Siempre habían sido los tres como una familia.

Después de todo, eran huérfanos de padres a muy temprana edad. Asunto que pretendían ignorar, pero que siempre iba a estar presente.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Los días habían pasado sin novedad para la rubia. Esa semana había estado llena de prácticas sorpresas –suponia que todos los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo- las cosas en la florería iban bien. Había habido mucho movimiento durante los últimos días, eso suponía horas extras… pero extrañamente había atendido a todos los clientes solamente con el señor Smith, su jefe. Anthony no se había aparecido en la florería desde el día que la dejo en la puerta de su departamento, es más, no lo había visto… ni a él ni a sus primos.

¿Qué raro?

Tampoco se había chocado con Terry, ni si quiera había tenido tiempo para asistir a los 'ensayos' de la obra teatral. Recordaba que lo había visto el miércoles a lo lejos mientras era su clase de deportes. Estaba trepado a un árbol –o eso le pareció- asi que tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de hablar y mucho menos preguntarle su inquietud.

-"¿irás a la florería hoy?"-la sacó de sus pensamientos Annie con una amable sonrisa. Estaban terminando un proyecto de ciencias en la biblioteca

-"no, hoy no…"-dijo Candy –"le dije al señor Smith que mañana teníamos exposición de biología y que aun no terminábamos con el proyecto"

-"oh… si… pero menos mal ya lo terminamos…"-dijo Annie –"cierto Candy no has ido a ningún ensayo"-se sonrojó Annie –"el sábado me colé a los ensayos de la obra.."

-"¿fuiste a ver a Archie, cierto?"

-"eh…"-dijo su amiga guardando sus cosas rápidamente –"estaban ensayando… creo que esta avanzada... también vi a la chica que nos encontramos ese día. Escuché que esta semana si ensayarían todos los días, después de todo solo falta una semana para que terminen los ensayos"

-"bueno, no estoy muy interesada en participar"-dijo con resignación –"después de todo tienen a Susana"-resopló –"y la señora Clayton no me ha buscado ni nada… además tengo mejores cosas que hacer"

-"creo que sería bueno que les dijeras que no vas a participar…"-sonrió Annie mirando el script de la obra entre los libros de Candy –"¿o quieres participar?"

-"me aprendí los diálogos el fin de semana. No sé… la verdad no estoy segura"

-"vamos, ya terminaron las clases. Yo te acompaño. Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde"-sonrió con dulzura cogiendo sus cosas –no sin antes dirigir una mirada a la anciana bibliotecaria que las empezaba a mirar con mala cara-

-"jajaja lo haces para ver más de cerca a Archie, ¿no?"

-"que cosas dices… vamos, vamos"-dijo sonrojada

Ambas abandonaron la biblioteca. Dirigiéndose al otro lado de la escuela que era donde quedaba el teatro. Entraron sigilosamente sentándose en las últimas butacas. Vieron a Susana y a Terry sobre el escenario. Candy aguardó silencio.

Sin dudarlo, Terry se veía muy guapo desde donde lo observaba, ¿guapo? ¿en que estaba pensando? Ok, si lo era… pero no para ella… bueno si, bueno no… ok, decidió dejar esa discusión para más tarde y se concentró solamente en escuchar los diálogos.

-"¿aceptarías una cita conmigo?"-dijo Terry en ese momento

-"Lo siento, no podría"-dijo Susana –"Esta vez, no puedo salir contigo, Edward"

-"Esta bien, no insist—"

Terry dirigió una mirada hacia lo más alto del teatro donde estaba Candy con Annie. Todos voltearon hacia ellas.

-"llega unos días tardes, señorita Cartwright"-dijo la señora Clayton acomodándose los anteojos de fina montura –"¿se aprendió todo el script?"

-"s… si…"-dijo Candy parándose de un respingo al verse claramente descubierta por todos los presentes –"me aprendí todo el libreto"

-"bien, entonces creo que sería bueno que tan buena memoria tiene ¡al escenario!"-gritó melodiosamente y Candy bajó como un robotito –"tiene que hacer algo para controlar ese pánico escénico"-murmuró para sí

Archie miró a Candy desde el escenario también. Si, la notaba nerviosa.

Terry sonreía desde el escenario al verla subir torpemente las escaleras. Sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Susana. Listo, Candy estaba en escena. Susana bajó del escenario sin dirigirle la mirada escuchando que la señora Clayton le indicaba que fuera a practicar la canción final junto con Jean.

-"¡accion!"-dijo la señora Clayton cual director de cine sentándose graciosamente sobre su butaca –"retomemos la escena…"

-"Lo siento, no podría"-dijo Candy –"Esta vez, no puedo salir contigo, Edward"

-"Esta bien, no insistiré"-dijo Terry cerrando los ojos –"solo quiero que me escuches lo siguiente que tengo que decirte"

Candy ahogó un claro suspiro –"va a llegar un día que no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Es imposible vivir de ilusiones eternamente, mi querida Rose"

-"Lo sé, sé muy bien es por ello que a pesar de que tú y Alexis han sido muy amables conmigo yo llevo una pesada carga de la cual no pienso hacerles cargar"-tragó saliva –"yo… me estoy muriendo, Edward"

-"No quiero pensar que llegue el fatídico dia en que tenga que aprender a vivir sin ti… la sola idea me carcome por dentro y sé que también carcome a mi inesperado rival"

-"mucho mejor"-dijo la señora Clayton mirando la escena –"bien, señorita Cartwright, sería bueno que Jean le enseñara la letra de la canción que ha compuesto para la protagonista. No es difícil de aprender, lo difícil será llegar a la entonación"

Candy esbozo una sonrisa, Terry la miraba de reojo.

No sabía porque, pero verla le hacía bastante bien –aunque no lo iba a admitir nunca- era algo en ella que le llamaba la atención…

-"continúen"

Las dos horas de ensayos transcurrieron sin el menor percance. Annie miraba asombrada a Candy como había mencionado la señora Clayton había mejorado mucho al aprenderse el script completo.

-"ha mejorado bastante, no lo crees"-le dijo una voz que la sacó desde su concentración

Archibald cornwell la miraba con una sonrisa discreta –"ah…. Si… asi parece, aunque yo no la vi audicionar"

-"era casi un desastre"-rió –"eres Annie Britter ¿no?"

A Annie le sorprendió que el dueño de sus ilusiones supiera su nombre. A lo que solo asintió levemente sonrojada, mirando hacia otro costado. No quería que Archie notara su nerviosismo y menos aún su sonrojo.

-"no sé qué tiene de especial para que le haya llamado la atención"-dijo en casi un susurro más para sí que para Annie, quien lo miro con curiosidad –"no me hagas caso… creo que si Susana no fuera la actriz principal, sin duda la hubieran elegido a Candy, pero no hay mucha probabilidad de que tengamos dos lesionados en un mes"

-"¿Quién era la protagonista?"-le pregunto Annie armándose de valor y tratando de entablar una conversación

-"era Griselle"-dijo Archie con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz.

Annie siempre había sido una persona muy observadora. Sabia y podía apostar los sentimientos de Archie hacia Griselle Graham, era como un gran balde de agua fría la tocara… era una ilusa al saber que alguien como él podría llegar a fijarse en ella…

-"ya veo, espero que se mejore"-dijo con tristeza, la cual no fue percibida por Archie

-"si, regresará dentro de un mes a la escuela… ¿ustedes son buenas amigas?"-preguntó mirando a Candy quien conversaba ahora con la señora Clayton y Terry

-"si… desde que ella llegó. Candy es una muy buena persona y amiga… con un carácter algo rebelde y especial, pero es muy buena"

-"no eres la primera persona quien me dice eso… el ensayo ya terminó, ¿la vas a esperar?"

Annie lo miró sorprendida… -"parece que se van a demorar un poco más… le diré que la espero en la puerta de la escuela"

-"te acompaño, no puedo permitir que una señorita esté afuera esperando sola"-dijo cordial y caballerosamente lo cual le arranco casi un suspiro a Annie… seguramente era un sueño

-"¡Terry!"-dijo Candy mientras que el aludido se disponía a abandonar el teatro… era su oportunidad y no lo iba a dejar escapar… -"espera"

-"dime… pequeña PECOSA"-dijo volteándose rápidamente. Los últimos alumnos estaban abandonando el teatro –"¿me vas a hacer una propuesta indecente? ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?"

-"¡No! ¡Idiota!"-gruño alzando su puño amenazadoramente sintiendo como los colores se le subían rápidamente por toda la cara. Le sacó la lengua… -"quiero preguntarte algo"

Terry sonrió… definitivamente le divertía las caras que ponía Candy –"si me vienes a cobrar algo que no te debo, no te podré atender…"

Candy refunfuño…

-"sabes… quiero mostrarte algo"-dijo él observando como los alumnos ya no estaban en el teatro –"ahí me podrás preguntar lo que quieras…"

Ella lo miro con curiosidad… ¿A dónde?

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, sin poderlo alcanzar.. Como era más alto que ella… corría mucho más a prisa… Candy lo llamaba, pero Terry no le prestaba ninguna atención hasta que por fin, llegaron a la azotea del colegio…

-"bien, este es el lugar apropiado…"-dijo él. Candy no entendía a qué se refería… acababa de llegar jadeante y algo sudorosa; Terry sin embargo, acostumbrado a ir a 'ese' lugar estaba prácticamente normal

-"¿apropiado?"-pregunto ella sin entender a qué se refería

-"estoy esperando tu confesión de amor, por supuesto"-dijo arrogante pero a la vez seductor, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia

Candy palideció –"¡Eres un…..! ¡Obviamente yo no he venido para eso! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca me fijaría en alguien como tu!"

Terry sonrió –"estoy bromeando, pequeña PECOSA… tú crees…"-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro –"me debes la vida, no recuerdas"

¡Ah…! ¡Con que eso era!

_-"además me debes una"_

Claro, porque no lo pensó…! Eso era lo que le debía… pero no entendía nada… ¿Qué quería exactamente Terry y… y… porque se estaba acercando tanto a su rostro?

-"Waaaa…."-dijo Candy sonrojada al percatarse de que el chico estaba a unos milímetros de sus labios –"¡espera!"

Terry estalló en una carcajada, separándose alegremente –"Tranquila, pequeña PECOSA no haré nada contigo… eres divertida… como un niño malcriado"

ÉL-SE-ESTABA-BURLANDO-DE-ELLA….

ÉL-SE-ESTABA-BURLANDO-DE-ELLA….

La había traído a ese lugar para burlarse de ella… -"¡Eres un tonto!"-dijo con enojo –"lo único que haces es burlarte de mí desde que te conocí en ese aeropuerto…"

-"¡Wow wow… ok, te entendí!"

-"¡No sé porque te conté lo de mi mamá…. No sé porque te conté lo que le pasó a ella! ¡No sé porque…..!"

Terry la abrazó en un impulso –"lo hiciste porque necesitabas desahogarte con alguien en ese momento…"-le susurró a su oído

-"¿te estas burlando de mí?"

-"No"

Se sentía tan bien sentir su abrazo… era tan cálido, tan humano, tan… tierno.

_**A escondidas, tengo que amarte,**____**  
**__**a escondidas, como un cobarde,**__**  
**__**a escondidas, cada tarde**__**  
**__**mi alma vibra, mi cuerpo arde**__**  
**__**a escondidas, cada tarde**____**  
**__**te siento, piel de ángel**_

El estribillo de esa canción… la recordó, le hizo ponerse la piel de gallina… la sensación de estar abrazada a Terry era diferente. Nunca había sentido algo asi…

De pronto, un ruido…fuerte… resonó en toda la azotea, como un eco que provenía desde abajo… desde las escaleras por donde habían subido minutos antes.

Ambos se desembrazaron para correr a ver de dónde se había originado el ruido. Miraron hacia las escaleras de abajo… vieron como una sombra estaba tendida entre la oscuridad… era… era una persona.

Candy bajó las escaleras con celeridad para ver de quien se trataba mientras que Terry iba detrás de ella.

-"¡Oh no es Susana!"

La menuda chiquilla estaba tendida en el suelo con moretones en todo su cuerpo, todo indicaba que había sufrido una caída por las escaleras. Estaba inconsciente.

-"hay que llamar una ambulancia… al 911"

Terry marcó rápidamente el número desde su celular mientras que Candy trataba de hacerla recuperar el conocimiento, un charco de sangre comenzó a hacerse visible en la parte inferior del cuerpo de Susana.

-"tenemos que darnos prisa"-insistió Candy

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Jujujuju bueno terminé este capítulo, el cual tuve que batallar bastante porque no afloraban las ideas pero ahí está… quería hacerlo lo más TerryxCandy que pudiera, pero no estoy satisfecha =/… espero que para las siguientes escenas me salga mejor xD… lo dejaré a interpretación de cada uno de ustedes, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo… me faltaba una escena más, pero lo dejaré para el siguiente capitulo porque me parecio dramático que se quedara asi el capitulo con la caída y accidente de Susana, yo sé que muchos de ustedes querían que la atropellara un tráiler o que le cayera un meteorito sobre la cabeza, pero bueno… ya veremos que sucede…! Me-late-que-a-la-señora-Clayton-no-le-va-a-gustar-esto.

El capítulo es pequeño, corto, pero la idea está ahí… y decidí avanzar un poco con la relación de Archie y Annie… al menos ya se hablan! Ahhh por cierto jejeje (*) con respecto a la canción de Camilo Sesto "A escondidas", desde hace tiempo la escuchaba y -según yo- si tiene un parecido con Terry O.o, el peinado debe ser jajaja… tiene que ser la canción de Terry!

Gracias a todos por leer!


	11. Giros inesperados

**Notas iniciales de Lime: **Iniciaré mi contestación de reviews en esta parte

**Alizzzz G: **Yo también tengo la misma impresión que tú de que Terry la besaría, pero creo que aún es pronto para que ocurra eso x_x no dije nada! Jajaja que curioso con tu enamorado, saludos también para él! Gracias a ti por leerla! Un abrazo

**LizCarter:** u.u lo sientooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Pero el carácter de Terry de quiero y no quiero es difícil jajajaja aunque digamos que no puede disfrazar su otelo interior :) por algo será? Candy aun no sabe –o no se da cuenta- de las cosas a veces es algo lenta! Nos leemos pronto!

**Iris Adriana:** En este capítulo ya sabemos que le paso a Susana, creo que todos vuelven a aplaudirme :) espero que te guste este capítulo! Saludos…

**Josie:** O.o! jajaja creo que estarás satisfecha jaja actualice –de nuevo- en tiempo record! Si, solo hay amistad entre Candy-Terry y Anthony-Candy, aunque Anthony ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y Candy le atrae bastante O.o y también le atrae Terry de manera diferente y Terry no-sabe-lo-que-siente o en todo caso no-sabe-en-lo-que-se-esta-metiendo jeje! Es interesante tener a ambos como rivales hubiera sido genial verlo en la historia original jeje! todos los enredos están mi cabecita… espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos!

**CONNY DE G:** (ex Guest) O.o no tampoco tan macabro… no soy una asesina de personajes… por el momento… bueno ya sabemos cómo se toman la noticia de que Candy será la protagonista de la obra que será en un par de capítulos… procuraré poner en los siguientes capítulos más escenas de Terry y Candy pero con el carácter de "tira y afloja" del castaño es difícil xD jajaja espero que te guste el capítulo!

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Giros inesperados**_

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, tan rápido como sus pequeñas y delgadas piernas pudieran darle. Había sido clara su sorpresa al percatarse que Candy y su pretendiente soñado, Terry, subían a prisa por las escaleras que daban al techo de uno de los edificios del colegio. Jadeó una vez más tocándose el pecho. Se le estaba cerrando… estaba consciente de que su asma que la había perseguido desde que tenía memoria no tardaría en cerrárselo por completo.

-"tengo que llegar a ver… que sucede"-se dijo mentalmente Susana Marlowe dando un claro suspiro y volviendo a emprender la marcha hacia la azotea, pudo escuchar como la puerta se abría de un tirón.

Estaba cerca.

Súbitamente cuando llegó a la puerta de la azotea, se sorprendió aún más al ver la escena que se presentaba ante ella… Susana siempre había sospechado que Terry estaba_ interesado_ en la rubia, desde que se presentaron ese día. Desde ese día que se enamoró de el a primera vista –pese a que él le había dado con la puerta, por accidente, por supuesto- Candy era una rival, lo sabía, su corazón lo decía… pero estaba segura –y tranquila- que aparentemente Candice Cartwright no mostraba ningún interés "real" hacia Terry… ¿o sí? Ya no estaba segura de nada.

Estaban abrazados… abrazados… ¿Cómo?

Se dio media vuelta y cegada por su asombro y su furia contenida no se fijó en el siguiente escalón que había bajo sus pies… oh si la caída había dolido, pero no le había dolido tanto como lo que sus ojos habían visto segundos antes.

Todo se volvió completamente obscuro… su mundo se apagó, así como si alguien hubiera puesto el interruptor en _"Off"._

Ya en el presente, Candy podía sentir como la sangre cálida y espesa de Susana se hacía visible alrededor de toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo, intentaba vagamente hacer que volviera en sí. Mirando con impaciencia como Terry hablaba con la operadora del 911.

-"llegan en unos minutos"-dijo finalmente cortando la llamada. De pronto, empezó a sonar el celular de Candy, era una llamada de Annie

-"¿Alo? ¿Annie?"-dijo Candy, había una clara pizca de angustia en su voz, a lo que su mejor amiga se alarmó por completo –"Si, estoy bien… pero Susana ha tenido un accidente… ¿eh? Estas afuera del colegio? Nosotros… nosotros estamos en el pabellón de ciencias, en el quinto piso. Si los esperamos"

-"¿Quién era?"

-"era Annie… esta con Archie… estaban esperándome afuera del colegio"-dijo mirando a Susana con mucha preocupación –"No se ve bien"-dijo ella

Terry miró hacia un costado disimulando su incomodidad –"¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? Acaso estaba escuchando nuestra conversación"-pensó en esos instantes –"No podemos hacer nada, salvo esperar a que vengan los paramédicos"-dijo con tranquilidad disimulada. No quería alarmar más a Candy.

Escucharon como una sirena se hacía presente en el patio principal de la escuela, solo era cuestión de segundos para que los paramédicos llegaran. Escucharon como pasos precipitados subían a toda marcha… hasta llegar a ellos.

-"¡Candy! ¡¿Estás bien?!"-dijo Annie acercándose, detrás de ella venía el primo de Anthony, Archie y detrás de ambos los paramédicos. –"¿pero qué paso con ella?"

Archie y Terry se miraron sin decirse una sola palabra. El joven Andrew pasó su mirada hacia Candy quien sostenía a Susana entre sus brazos y ya era socorrida por los paramédicos… de nuevo _esa mirada_ de su rival hacia la rubia… no le gustaba. De todas maneras ¿Qué hacían ellos en ese lugar a esa hora?

-"tiene una fractura en la pierna izquierda y varios moretones"-comentó uno de los paramédicos –"también esta bastante agitada… y respira con dificultad"-terminó –"¿Qué sucedió?"

-"aparentemente se resbaló de las escaleras"-respondió Terry fríamente

-"Ok, tenemos que llevarla a la clínica antes de que la herida se le infecte"-terminó dándole una señal a su compañero que mientras prendía su radio y entre ambos la subían a una camilla.

-"¿se pondrá bien?"-dijo Candy observando como empezaban a bajarla por la escalera de vuelta al primer piso

-"Hay que sacarle unas placas y bueno, esperemos que no sea nada más grave. Lo que me preocupa también es su respiración. Parece que se le estuviera cerrando el pecho ¿conocen a sus familiares?"

Todos negaron.

-"les recomiendo que regresen a sus casas ya es tarde para que estén en la escuela"-dijo el paramédico –"nosotros contactaremos a sus familiares"

-"pobre Susana"-pensó Candy mientras bajaban detrás del hombre uniformado

-"Oh no"-dijo Archie en ese momento, todos se voltearon a mirarlo –"Susana es la protagonista de la obra, según lo que dijo el paramédico tiene una fractura… por lo que no podrá actuar así que quien actuará será…"

Todos se voltearon a ver a Candy

-"¿YO?"

Definitivamente iba a ser una noche larga y pensativa para Candy.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Caminó con pesadumbre, arrastrando los pies… no había dormido casi nada en toda la noche. Terry la había ido a dejar en la puerta de su edificio departamental. Ahí había recibido una llamada de Susana diciendo que ya estaba consciente pero adolorida –afortunadamente solo era una fractura del peroné que los médicos ya habían detectado y controlado-, que su familia se ocuparía de ella y unas cuantas cosas más que Candy no escuchó. Se había quedado muy preocupada por ella de repente iría a visitarla al hospital uno de estos días.

-"Yo solo quería preguntarte hoy que era lo que te debía"-recordó que le había dicho antes de despedirse –"no me gusta deberle nada a nadie"

Terry bufó, no había sido una excelente noche después del accidente de Susana –"no me debes nada, que eso entre en tu cabecita pecosa… niñito malcriado"-dijo dándole unos suaves golpecitos sobre la cabeza rubia de Candy

-"¡No soy un niño malcriado!"-repuso sacándole la lengua –"Supongo que somos amigos ¿no?"

A Terry lo desconcertó la pregunta –"eso me dijiste ese día en _Navy Pier_"-sostuvo mirando hacia un lado un poco nervioso –"eres una persona extraña señorita Candice Cartwright, pero eres divertida"

Candy sonrió ante el… ¿halago? De su amigo –"tú eres una buena persona Terry Grandchester, aunque trates de ocultarlo…"

El _Iphone_ de Candy empezó a sonar desde lo más profundo de su mochila marcando el final de la conversación eran casi las 11pm y no había llegado a casa ni a cenar. Era Michael. Ella suspiró, Terry se despidió de ella con un gesto en la mano montando en su motocicleta BMW K1600.

Había ingresado a casa sin contestarle a Michael, saludándolo despóticamente y dándole una breve explicación de 3 palabras por su tardanza, se había encerrado en su habitación hablando con Patty vía _Skipe_ hasta casi las 2am.

Su amiga se había puesto muy feliz al enterarse que Candy sería la protagonista de la obra de la primavera. Obviamente debido a un accidente. Precisamente, Candy no utilizaría la palabra "felicidad" para describir su estado de ánimo en ese momento.

Exacto, en ese momento. Por qué sentía una mala vibra en todo el ambiente cuando ingresó a la escuela. Se dio cuenta de que algunas chicas la miraban mal desde los rincones… luego vio unos conocidos y antipáticos ojos café mirándola con una sonrisa fingida.

-"así cuéntanos, Candy"-dijo Eliza venenosamente acercándose a la recién llegada –"como fue que EMPUJASTE a Susana Marlowe del salón número 3"

-"¿De qué estás hablando Eliza?"-dijo Candy espantada esfumando todo sentimiento de cansancio de su organismo –"Yo no EMPUJE a NADIE"

-"si claro… como no pudiste conseguir el protagónico, querías conseguirlo a toda costa ¿cierto?"-dijo cogiéndola de un brazo haciéndole botar parte de los libros que traía consigo. Neil rápidamente la cogía desde el otro brazo impidiendo defenderse –"¡Miren todos… Candice Cartwright quien se cree muy viva… empujó a una triste inocente para conseguir ser la protagonista en la obra de la primavera. Como si fuera una gran actriz"

Los murmullos en contra de Candy se empezaron a esparcir más y más fuerte. Eran como ecos en sus oídos. Sobre todo del grupo de Eliza y Neil le hacia el coro con los chicos.

-"déjame Eliza, me estas lastimando"

-"Esto no es nada a comparación de lo que está pasando la pobre de Susana…"-dijo Neil a su oído –"ahora queremos que te disculpes enfrente de toda la escuela…"

-"Yo no le he hecho nada a nadie"-dijo rogando que pasara algún profesor por el pasillo principal, los alumnos habían hecho una rueda alrededor y empezaban a abuchearla –"ella… ella resbaló por accidente…"

-"¡mientes!"-gritó Eliza con más rabia –"eres una mentirosa…"

-"¡Basta Eliza! ¡Déjala en paz!"

El ruedo de muchachos se hizo una abertura. Anthony Brower avanzaba aparentemente sereno hacia Eliza, Neil y Candy –quien estaba prácticamente arrodillada en el suelo gracias a la fuerza de Neil- dirigió una última mirada a todos los alumnos que se habían conglomerado, quienes se fueron dispersando rápidamente.

-"dije que la dejes en paz"-dijo calmadamente masticando cada palabra

-"Pero Anthony…."-dijo Eliza con los ojos llorosos al darse cuenta que "su favorito" se ponía de lado de la pulgosa de Candice Cartwright

Súbitamente, Anthony no esperó ningún minuto más y agarró a Neil de la solapa de la camisa, separándolo de Candy –"dije que la sueltes, Neil"

-"¡De esto se enterará la tía abuela!"-chilló Eliza mirando como Anthony ayudaba a Candy a recuperar el aliento

-"¡Me las pagarás!"-resopló Neil reincorporándose y saliendo corriendo detrás de su hermana

-"¿estás bien, Candy? ¿te hicieron daño esos dos?"

-"No… estoy bien, gracias Anthony"-sonrió tratando de reunir sus libros y sus notas desparramados por todo el suelo. Se sonrojó al sentir el contacto del rubio mientras que la ayudaba

-"no tienen remedio. Somos familia, pero me molesta como actúan esos dos"-resopló más para sí mismo que para Candy

Ella solo asintió –"no sé porque se meten con nosotros… ellos creen que nosotros somos inferiores solo por no tener todo el dinero que ustedes tienen"

-"¿piensas lo mismo de mí?"-dijo Anthony después de una breve pausa mientras se levantaba

-"no… no…"-dijo Candy sonrojándose aún más –"tú eres diferente Anthony… tu eres Anthony"

Anthony Brower sonrió para sus adentros. El timbre sonó indicando el inicio de la jornada escolar. Candy balbuceó una corta despedida, pero fue detenida por la mano de Anthony en unos segundos.

-"espera… necesito decirte algo"

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Annie ingresó al aula se le había hecho muy tarde y había tenido que tomar un taxi para poder llegar a tiempo. Se había quedado hasta la madrugada terminando el proyecto que curiosamente tenía que presentar las primeras horas en la clase de biología. Se sorprendió al ver a solo un par de alumnos dentro… era raro ¿Dónde estaba el resto?

Desempacó la maqueta con cuidado, el proyecto era sobre los diferentes hábitats que había en el mundo y sacó sus notas. Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando, pero no había ni rastro de Candy… ella pensó que estaba retrasada pero al parecer a su compañera se la habían pegado las sabanas. Ignoraba que en ese momento, Candy era burla de Eliza y Neil a unos cuantos metros de ella. El profesor de biología –un señor regordete y con cara de pocos amigos- hizo su ingreso y al notar la poca concurrencia de su clase habitual de los miércoles dio un gesto desdeñoso y se sentó indicando que tendría que pasar lista, los alumnos que no estuviesen tendrían un menor puntaje en su exposición del día de hoy.

Los dedos rápidos de Annie enviaron un mensaje vía _Whatsapp_ a Candy indicando que se apresurara, pero la última conexión de su amiga era hacia casi una hora y aparentemente salía el _check_ que indicaba que el mensaje había sido enviado pero no recibido.

-"que raro…"-se dijo a sí misma. Sentía que algo no andaba bien… pero el profesor ya terminaba de pasar la lista y solo habían 15 alumnos de 40 en la clase. Cerró la puerta tras de sí e indicó a un alumno que cerrara la puerta de atrás.

-"bueno empezaremos con las exposiciones…"-sentenció –"los demás aparentemente tienen asuntos más importantes que atender mi clase… los dejaré entrar a la segunda hora y si su grupo ya expuso tendrán que presentar una buena excusa para poder considerarlos. La hora es la hora"

La chica de cabello oscuro vio como Eliza y Neil Leagan acababan de llegar a la clase y golpeaban la puerta una y otra vez para que el profesor les dejase entrar. Era muy raro que los hermanos Leagan se perdieran alguna clase. Es más sus cosas estaban en sus pupitres.

Debido a la insistencia de los hermanos Leagan –y temiendo un despido- el profesor los dejó entrar y con ellos entraron unos 10 estudiantes más, pero no estaba Candy.

-"¿Dónde estará Candy?"-se preguntó mentalmente mirando el sitio vacío que su amiga ocupaba

Justo en esos momentos, Archievald Cornwell informaba a la profesora Clayton sobre la condición de Susana. El director Darwin le había enviado un correo indicando lo ocurrido la noche anterior acerca de su protagonista.

No podía creer su suerte. Algún dios debería odiarla o sería una venganza del _karma.._ Naira Clayton no lo entendía, siempre había sido buena con todos –ok, descontando a los vagabundos de la calle y algunos alumnos sin educación-. Lo bueno, sin embargo era que se le había ocurrido una brillante idea al realizar la audición… tenía un reemplazo. Se alabó a si misma por haber sido tan inteligente de cerciorarse tener un plan b.

-"bueno, entonces todo parece indicar que Candice será la protagonista de la obra…"-dijo tocándose la cabeza… Archie conocía esa expresión. Una jaqueca estaba a punto de empezar. –"tenemos que avanzar a la velocidad de la luz… ha mejorado, pero le falta perfeccionarse… y la canción…"

-"hable con Jean"-dijo Archie –"ya le entregó la letra… dijo que no tenía ningún problema… en memorizarla, pero tiene que mejorar en su afinación"

-"Si, si… el vestuario también"-pensó repitiendo la última frase para ella –"hay que hacerle unos ajustes… nunca me había pasado tantas cosas juntas… ¡y a una semana del festival!"-se indignó y se volvió a apoyar en su escritorio –"gracias Archivald, hay que hablar con Terrance"

-"él estaba en el lugar cuando ocurrió el accidente"-dijo Archie escuetamente

-"¿Qué hacían tan tarde en la escuela?"-se formuló esa pregunta

-"La amiga de Candice y yo estábamos esperando a que saliera de la escuela. Fue cuando sucedió el accidente"-respondió

Archie también ignoraba que clase de relación tenía Terrance Grandchester con Candice Cartwright… todo apuntaba que se hablaban y que posiblemente eran amigos… ¿amigos? Eso suponía. De todas maneras, no le había dicho ni una sola palabra a su primo –después de su confesión- quería estar totalmente seguro de la relación entre ambos… pero no podía dejar de pensar en la mirada con la que miraba su rival a la rubia.

Casi se podría decir que era la misma que tenía su primo cuando hablaba de ella o cuando él se encontraba con Griselle Graham.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

-"espera… necesito decirte algo"-dijo Anthony tomándola delicadamente del brazo. Candy se sobresaltó solo asintió en silencio.

-"o… ok"-dijo sin dar mayores excusas sabiendo que su clase de biología –y su exposición- estaban ya seguro empezando

Anthony sonrió… ambos salieron hacia el jardín que daba a los biohuertos de la escuela –"disculpa, no demoraré, sé que tienes clase"

-"tú también"-dijo bajito siguiendo su paso y detrás de él admirando su espalda. Era alto, delgado y de contextura atlética. Se sintió cohibida al ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo

-"mira…"-dijo acercándose a una maceta que había en el lugar ignorando por completo las miradas de Candy

-"es una dulce Candy"-dijo alegremente –"¿la trajiste?"

-"si, se la mostré a la profesora de botánica, le gusto bastante. Me dijo que la expondría en el festival de la primavera"-resolvió. Dejo la maceta a un costado y se volvió pensativo, tenía una mirada especial en sus ojos –"Candy, quisiera pedirte un favor"

La aludida abrió los ojos desmesuradamente –"si… claro, dime"

-"el sábado será la misa en honor a mi madre… te comenté que ella falleció hace un par de años… quisiera que asistieras como mi invitada especial"-dijo finalmente

-"¿Cómo tu invitada especial?"-dijo con sorpresa que no pudo disimular. Tardo unos segundos en procesar la idea –"cla… claro… iré contigo"-dijo en monosílabos

-"gracias"-dijo el rubio sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo –"esta es la dirección… es a las 6pm"-dijo el texteando rápidamente en su celular enviándole un _whatsapp _a Candy –"¿te acompaño a tu clase?"-dijo después de unos segundos

-"no… está bien… estoy algo tarde para una exposición, así que me apresuraré. Tú también estas retrasado"-dijo ella volviendo a la realidad –"gracias por invitarme"

-"disculpa por quitarte tiempo, éxitos en tu exposición"

-"gracias… nos vemos"-dijo alegremente emprendiendo la marcha hacia su salón dejando al "príncipe" en el biohuerto… era muy inesperado… eso significaba que iba a conocer a su familia… a los Andrew…

Después se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle…

-"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Cómo iré vestida?!"

Recordó que su atuendo más elegante era unos shorts, una blusa de seda –que estaba usando en ese momento- la cual estaba arruinada y sus _Converse_… suspiro… definitivamente tenía que renovar su closet.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien la observaba desde las alturas. Terry había estado observando la escena en el biohuerto desde su escondite. Un sentimiento que empezaba a conocer bien se hacía presente como ya en veces anteriores. De pronto, chocó con la rubia de 'casualidad' haciendo que otra vez botara sus anotaciones y sus libros.

-"¿Por qué no te fijas donde…? ¡Terry!"-gritó Candy con sorpresa, aun podía sentir su sonrojo –"ho… hola"

-"hola"-dijo el fríamente –"¿Qué no me fije por dónde voy? Tú fuiste la que choco conmigo"-dijo irónica y sarcásticamente tan propio de él.

-"Yo no fui"-dijo ella sin ganas de pelear o iniciar una batalla verbal, estaba muy feliz para eso –"si me disculpas. Tengo que ir a clase"-dijo haciendo una reverencia como si tuviera un vestido y se dio media vuelta.

-"tú y el niño Brower son buenos amigos ¿no?"-dijo finalmente sin contenerse de preguntar lo que quería preguntar desde hace días.

Candy hizo un gesto de incomodidad, disipando cualquier sentimiento de felicidad que podía sentir –"si, somos buenos amigos"-dijo después de un momento –"¿por qué?"

-"Nada, simplemente los he visto bastante juntos últimamente"-dijo sin darle mayor importancia –"creo que deberían ser más discretos…"

-"no sé de qué hablas, Terry"-dijo Candy –"Anthony y yo solo somos amigos, nada mas… no te tengo porque dar más explicaciones. A veces me desconciertas… ¿sabes?"

-"tú también a mi Candy, tú también a mi"-dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse –"debes estar apurada por llegar a tu clase. No te voy a detener más. Nos vemos en los ensayos, nueva Rose"-siseó alejándose por el pasillo.

A Candy la invadió un coraje que no había sentido… -"¡Eres un idiota Terry Grandchester! ¡A qué viene todo tu interrogatorio...!"-refunfuño sintiéndose enfadada aunque no sabía porque estaba enfadada…

De pronto vio como un papel estaba en el suelo por donde se había alejado Terry minutos antes… era una fotografía…

-"pero si es…"-dijo mirando la fotografía de la hermosa mujer –"para mi hijo Terry con mucho amor, tu madre Eleanor Baker"-leyó en voz baja –"Eleanor Baker… ella…"

Recordó cuando estaba buscando sobre Terry en los anuncios de _google_, aparecía la actriz…

-"la madre de Terry es Eleanor Baker…."-dijo en un susurro. Cogió su Iphone rápidamente observando que tenía dos mensajes en _whatsapp_ nuevos. Tecleó en el buscador "Eleanor Baker" para que saliera un sinfín de coincidencias –"Eleanor Baker en Chicago… en teatro… la función se extenderá un mes más gracias a la acogida del grupo…"-leyó en la última noticia publicada hacia unas horas –"se parecen bastante… tienen los mismos ojos… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?"

Candy leyó ambos _whatsapp_, uno era de Anthony con la dirección y el otro era de una desesperada Annie miró la hora, estaba terminando la primera hora de la clase de biología. Rezaba porque aún no fuera su turno en la exposición… necesitaba esa nota… suspiró, después tendría tiempo para conversar con Terry.

-"creo que se siente solo"-pensó para sí adelantando el paso –"¿Por qué ocultará que su madre es Eleanor Baker...? realmente debería sentirse agradecido de que su madre este viva"-murmuró llegando al salón, justo en esos momentos el profesor abría la puerta de mala gana, con un gesto no muy amable le indicaba que pasara.

-"pase, señorita Cartwright, llego justo a tiempo, es su turno"-dijo con voz severa

El ambiente volvía a ser el mismo, pese a las miradas de envidia y odio de Eliza y Neil desde sus pupitres. Annie resoplaba aliviada ya delante de la clase para empezar con la exposición.

-"si señor Wayne. Disculpe el retraso"-dijo Candy ingresando rápidamente y poniéndose al lado de Annie.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Stear se había quedado observando la curiosa escena en silencio. Justamente acababa de salir del laboratorio de aerodinámica –terminando un experimento sobre un satélite que estaba trabajando- nunca pensó encontrarse a la rubia Candice discutiendo con Terry, la noche anterior su hermano le había comentado sobre el accidente de Susana Marlowe en las escaleras de la azotea y que Terry y Candice habían estado solos cuando la encontraron. Percibía lo que podía pensar su hermano sobre Terry casi sin decírselo.

Se rasco la cabeza. Esa misma mañana, Anthony les había comentado que invitaría a Candy a la misa de su fallecida madre como su invitada especial. Idea que no les cuadro del todo, pero lo apoyaron. Sabiendo que para la "tía abuela Elroy" sería un claro dolor de cabeza.

Se preocupó conocía la fama que tenía Terry Grandchester, siempre había sido un rebelde que solo estaba en el colegio gracias a su padre y a que destacaba en la actuación. De pronto, vio como el castaño se alejaba con paso ligero en la dirección contraria y Candy se quedaba en medio del amplio pasillo sosteniendo unos documentos.

-"Archie, sé que es pronto para sacar conclusiones pero me pareció escuchar el nombre de Anthony en su conversación"-se dijo mentalmente observando que Candy emprendía a paso apresurado hacia su salón de clases –"ahora que sabemos que Anthony le gusta Candice, tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos sobre la tía abuela y Terry"

Se dirigió hacia los casilleros para poder sacar algunas herramientas que le hacían faltan.

-"solo espero que ella no lo termine lastimando"-se dijo interiormente –"otro golpe para Anthony sería devastador. Igual la conoceremos el sábado"

Ignorantes a todos estos acontecimientos, Candy y Annie ya habían terminado su exposición y ella se encargaba de ponerle al día a su amiga sobre la invitación de Anthony el sábado a través del _whatsapp._

_Annie Britter (En línea)_

_No me lo puedo creer Candy… ¿de verdad te invito? _

_Candy C (En línea)_

_Si… pero tengo un problema_

_No sé qué me voy a poner (Emoticon confundido)_

_No tengo nada que ponerme… y me imagino que es un evento formal_

_Annie Britter (En línea)_

_Oh… cierto, pero si quieres te puedo prestar algo _

_¿O por que no vamos de compras saliendo de clase?_

_Candy C (En línea)_

_Tengo ensayo hoy… pero si, tengo que darme un tiempo para ir de compras. Ya me pagaron mi primer cheque de la florería así que tengo algo de dinero. Vamos mañana saliendo de clases, los ensayos empiezan a las 5pm… _

_Annie Britter (En línea)_

_Ok! Vamos! (emoticon sonriente)_

Las siguientes clases transcurrieron con normalidad, salvo alguna que otro comentario pesado de Eliza pero Candy no le prestó la menor atención. Su entusiasmo de acompañar a Anthony el sábado había regresado… y estaba segura que nadie podría aplacar su buen humor. Pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que había descubierto una hora antes.

-"Eleanor Baker es la madre de Terry…"

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Hello! Pensé que me iba a demorar más con este capítulo pero las ideas afluyeron rápidamente, así que no tuve ningún reparo en seguir escribiendo… y pidiendo disculpas anticipadas porque de repente me voy a demorar un poquito en actualizar –siempre a fin de mes tengo más carga laboral buaaaaa, me explotan- pero empezaré a escribir, les prometo… quienes se preguntaban cuando y como Candy descubriría el secreto de Terry… pues ahí está… creo que en los próximos capítulos tendremos sorpresas O.o! sobre si le estoy dando más protagonismo a Anthony que a Terry xD, todo a su tiempo, recuerden que el primer amor de Candy fue justamente hacia el rubio :P y, digamos que he decidido respetar eso de la historia original… O.o pero por el momento todos son buenos amigos… por el momento… jejejejejeje… 3:) Stear y Archie se están mostrando sobreprotectores con Anthony ¿Por qué? Ya-lo-sabremos-muy-pronto! Y Terry ya no puede más con su Otelo interior! Pero Candy no se da cuenta u.u para variar!

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus ánimos =/ aunque esta vez no he recibido la cantidad habitual de reviews… yo sé que en los siguientes capítulos serán más.

Un abrazo!


	12. La familia Andrew

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**La familia Andrew**_

El sol era abrasador. En todo el ambiente se podía sentir una cálida brisa. Candy adoraba los meses de mayo, pues era el mes de su cumpleaños por supuesto, pero también porque era el mes de la primavera. Las flores empezaban a brotar, los árboles daban grandes sombras. Era sin duda el mejor mes del año.

Ambas amigas emprendieron el camino hacia la estación de buses que las llevaría al _Mall_ para su salida de "_SHOPPING_". Cuando súbitamente un Audi color azul se detuvo al lado de ellas.

-"Hola"-saludó amistosamente el copiloto que resultó ser nada más que Archibald Cornwell. Mientras que su hermano, Stear iba como siempre al volante.

Annie y Candy se sorprendieron al notar que ambos hermanos las saludaban con un amable gesto. Candy se fijo si había alguien en la parte trasera pero estaba vacío. –"Hola"-dijeron al unísono

-"¿quieren que les demos un aventón? ¿hacia dónde van?"-preguntó Archie. El auto caminaba al ritmo de las pisadas de las chicas.

Annie se sonrojó así que Candy fue la que respondió –"eh… vamos de compras…"-dijo y recordó que tenia que venir rápidamente por el ensayo programado en la tarde –"pero tenemos que darnos prisa…"

Archie miró su reloj –"Uy si tienes razón, el ensayo es a las 5pm. Vamos, no van a llegar a tiempo"-dijo mientras que Stear estacionaba el auto cerca a la estación de bus –"las acompañaremos"-sonrió.

Las dos chicas se sonrojaron ante el gesto amable, balbuceando un escueto "gracias" y subieron rápidamente en la parte trasera. Candy se preguntaba mentalmente donde se encontraría Anthony en ese momento…

-"¿ya está haciendo calor, cierto?"-dijo Stear colocando el aire acondicionado y cerrando las ventanas tratando de aplacar el silencio incomodo que se había formado –"Por cierto, yo soy Stear Cornwell, hermano de Archie, Archibald… y primo de Anthony Brower"

-"Yo soy Candice Cartwright y ella es Annie Britter"-dijo Candy. Annie se había quedado muda por completo.

-"Si, he oído de ustedes"-rió amablemente. Ambas se pusieron más nerviosas de lo que estaban. –"sabes que vamos a hacer una reunión familiar… tengo entendido que Anthony ya te hablo de ella… eh… Candice"

-"Candy esta bien"-se apresuró a decir interrumpiendo a Stear –"Si… Anthony me dijo"

-"¿Por qué también no vas, Annie?"-dijo Archie desde el asiento del copiloto –"sé que no será una fiesta por motivos obvios, pero sería bueno que se acompañaran"

-"¿de… de verdad?"-dijo la morena sin poder creerlo –"me… me gustaría… gracias"-dijo casi tartamudeando.

Candy sonrió para sus adentros. De verdad le gustaba mucho Archie, era muy perceptible. El silencio volvió a rondar unos minutos más hasta que llegaron a la entrada del mall.

-"bueno señoritas, llegaron a sus destinos"-dijo Stear aparcando el auto a la entrada

Archie se apresuró a bajar del auto para abrirles la puerta –"las espero en el ensayo"-dijo a modo de despedida y segundos después veían como ambos chicos arrancaban el motor del lujoso auto para retomar la avenida principal.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"-dijo Annie incrédula y mirando a Candy, quien estaba tan sorprendida como ella –"¡Oh Candy, soy tan feliz!"-dijo abrazándola con mucha alegría –"¡Por fin sabe que existo!"

Candy rió ante el abrazo de su amiga –"Claro que si Annie, eres una chica muy linda y muy amable cualquier chico con dos ojos en la cara se daría cuenta"-le guiño el ojo –"vamos, tenemos mucho que comprar y poco tiempo…"

El ensayo de la tarde empezó con algo de retraso, lo que hizo que el presente malhumor de la señora Clayton se intensificara. Candy y Annie se habían retrasado con las compras sin poder dar una buena excusa. Naira Clayton chillo desde su butaca diciendo que Archie y Candy ingresaran a escena, dado que Terry no aparecía por ningún lado.

-"como voy a saber… donde está Terry, ni que fuera su niñera"-balbuceó Candy subiendo pesadamente al estrado donde la esperaba Archie con el libreto en la mano.

El joven le sonrió amablemente, lo que aplacó un poco sus nervios y el recelo.

-"¿empezamos?"

-"O…okey"-dijo Candy respirando profundo y empezó con la escena

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Eran casi las cinco y treinta minutos a estas alturas la profesora de teatro debería estar histérica, para lo poco que le importaba… bajo de su motocicleta deteniéndose frente al lujoso teatro en medio del caos del centro de la ciudad. Las personas comenzaban a salir de sus trabajos, caminaban apresurados con algunos bultos, jóvenes que salían de sus preparatorias, etc. Sin embargo, Terry no le prestaba atención a la muchedumbre que caminaba hacia ambos lados de la avenida. La cola para la función nocturna se estaba alargando cada vez más. Miró el panfleto que había en una vitrina colocada con luces. El rostro de su madre parecía mirarlo desde el fondo, con una cálida y dulce sonrisa que recordaba desde que tenía memoria.

Leyó un mensaje en letras mayúsculas de color rojo: "Extendido 30 días más gracias a ustedes". Bufó, esa era la razón. La obra de su madre había tenido tanta acogida del público que los productores no habían dudado dos veces y habían extendido las fechas un mes más.

No la había ido a ver desde que ella salió gritando su nombre y él corrió hacia la salida más cercana hasta la avenida donde vio a Candice Cartwright a punto de ser arrollada por un automovil. Esa pequeña pecosa siempre en sus pensamientos.

A estas alturas se preguntaba qué clase de embrujo siniestro había derramado sobre su perturbado ser. Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas internos para sumarle uno más a su existencia.

Cogió rápidamente el _Smartphone_ _IG _activando su GPS… el lugar que estaba buscando sin dudarlo estaba cerca. Se colocó los lentes oscuros encendiendo de nuevo su motocicleta, quería cerrar las cosas con su madre.

Realmente lo quería.

Después de esa noche que la había visto, no se había quedado satisfecho. Mucho menos estaba dispuesto a hacerle caso a su padre… por él, podría guardarse toda su fortuna para toda su vejez. No quería seguir recibiendo un centavo de su progenitor.

Es por ello que había tomado una clara decisión con respecto a su vida.

Se estacionó a unas cuantas cuadras de donde quedaba el teatro. Era una calle tranquila y no muy transitada –al menos así parecía- entró al barrio de clase media, vio como varias familias ingresaban a sus viviendas después de un día de trabajo. Familias normales con problemas normales. Pensó.

Uno que otro joven lo miraba con curiosidad… encendió un cigarrillo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a mirar los números de los –mini- departamentos que invadían el barrio… camino atravesando una garita con un personal de seguridad medio-dormido que miraba el partido de basquetbol de la tarde al lado de un perro mestizo. No le pidió ninguna clase de documentos y siguió su camino.

-"es aquí"-dijo mirando la numeración tras subir unas escaleras. Tocó discretamente el timbre y luego dio unos golpes. Se podía escuchar algo de ruido en el interior, miró su celular con algo de inquietud fijándose que no se habría equivocado de dirección –"¿buenas tardes?"

-"Oh… disculpa"-se oyó una voz en su interior y varias pisadas

¿Cuántas personas vivían ahí?

Terry pudo escuchar como una persona empezaba a abrirle desde el interior del departamento. –"hola tú debes ser Terry"

El muchacho rubio de aspecto despreocupado le sonrió abiertamente extendiéndole una mano a manera de saludo, Terry le devolvió el saludo sintiéndose un poco más aliviado.

-"mi nombre es Albert, gusto en conocerte"-dijo con la misma jovialidad con que lo había recibido minutos antes.

Sin dudarlo, era mayor que él. Tenía algo de barba y estaba vestido con unos jeans deportivos, una camisa de manga corta y un chaleco color marrón que combinaba con sus zapatos. Terry dejo de "examinarlo". Eran diferentes… él vestido con su casa de cuero y sus zapatos caros.

-"veo que estas interesado en alquilar"-sonrió Albert mientras que un perro labrador pugnaba por su atención. Terry comprendió que esos eran los pasos que había estado escuchando antes de que Albert abriera la puerta –"que descortés soy… pasa por favor. Espero que no te molesten los animales"

Se abrió paso para que el muchacho entrara. El departamento de 70m2 estaba impecable. No había absolutamente nada fuera de sus sitios.

-"en el aviso decía que vivías con mascotas"

-"eh… si… de repente es por eso que mucha gente ha desistido, pero no puedo excluirlos. Ellos son como mi familia"

-"¿ellos?"

Súbitamente, vio como una… ¿mofeta? Saltaba hacia su cabeza a toda velocidad, lo cual Terry no vio venir...

-"¡Jajajajaja, ese es Puppe!"-dijo Albert con una divertida expresión mirando como su "mascota" aterrizaba sobre la cabellera de Terry sin poder evitarlo –"creo que te está dando la bienvenida. Éste es Dial"-señalo al perro labrador que lo había acompañado –"allá está Juan"-dijo señalando a una tortuga dentro de un tanque de agua sobre un aparador del comedor –"ellos son Dafne y Robert"-dijo abriendo la puerta del mini patio habían unos canarios de varios colores –"al fondo están Krissa y An, son dos carpas chinas"-sonrió –"y a su lado está Stefano, un conejo enano"

Terry no podía dar cabida como tantos animales estuvieran en un solo lugar, parecía un mini zoológico.

-"desgraciadamente no puedo darles más espacio como me gustaría"-dijo Albert adivinando los pensamientos de Terry, sintió como lo invadía una clara y palpable tristeza –"pero trato de darles lo mejor que puedo"-se dio media vuelta hacia el otro lado del departamento -"Esta sería tu habitación"-dijo ingresando a través de un corto pasillo –"Y esta es mi casa"

Sonrió con incomodidad, le gustaba el lugar. Siempre le habían gustado los animales aunque siempre le habían negado una mascota. Podría sobrevivir allí. Después de todo, no podría ser tan malo.

-"¿quieres tomar un refresco?"-dijo mientras sacaba dos gaseosas del refrigerador y las colocaba en la mesa del comedor. Lo invitó a tomar asiento a su lado –"¿Qué te parece?"

-"Bien, de hecho"-dijo el castaño sin decir más –"no tengo muchas cosas… podré mudarme el fin de semana"

-"¡excelente!"-dijo Albert mientras le daba un golpecito a su botella como un mini "salud" –"bienvenido Terry, mi nuevo compañero de departamento"

Terry solo sonrió una vez más. No sabía porque pero presentía que se iba a llevar bien con Albert.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Llegó el tan esperado fin de semana. Annie Britter tocó el timbre del edificio departamental de su amiga Candy y esperó unos cuantos segundos. La voz de un hombre preguntó amablemente su nombre y luego se escuchó como daba instrucciones al portero de turno para indicarle como llegar al lujoso departamento.

Annie subió el elegante ascensor hasta llegar a los últimos pisos. Se podía ver casi toda la ciudad hasta la bahía. El ascensor de lunas de vidrio se detuvo de pronto, abriéndose la puerta de par de par. Era recibida por un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y brillantes ojos verdes –como los de Candy- con una afable sonrisa en los labios.

-"hola Annie, gusto en conocerte. Soy Michael Cartwright, padre de Candice. Por favor, pasa"-se presentó dándole la bienvenida mientras que indicaba que se sentara en un sillón cercano –"Candice aun esta preparándose… puedo preguntarte algo"

-"Si, claro, señor"-dijo Annie sonrojada por las atenciones del padre de Candy. No era como se lo había imaginado. Lo poco que habían hablado Candy y ella de su familia, lo hacían ver como un ogro… pero sin embargo, Annie sentía que no lo era… no sabía porque pero parecía que tenía una mirada triste en su semblante.

Michael se sentó cerca a ella y cruzó los dedos de las manos sintiéndose un poco nervioso –"Candy no me ha dicho a donde están yendo… eh… me dijo que tenía un compromiso _elegante_ con sus amigos, pero no especifico… solo quiero saber si todo está bien. No quiso que las llevara, por eso mi inquietud"

Annie pudo adivinar el tono triste de la voz de Michael, a lo que solo dio una pequeña y recatada sonrisa –"Vamos a una reunión con unos amigos de la escuela… la vivienda está afuera de la ciudad… no se preocupe"-dijo tratando de apaciguarlo –"todo está bien"

Tampoco quería decirle que se trataba de los Andrew…

Sin embargo, Michael no se había quedado tranquilo.

-"por favor, si regresan muy tarde, llámenme para ir por ustedes o para cualquier cosa"-dijo mientras cogía su teléfono móvil –"Yo sé que Candice no lo hará, pero confío en que tu lo hagas, Annie"-sonrió tratando de ser amable una vez más.

-"Claro"-dijo la chica con incomodidad. Podía adivinar como era la relación entre padre e hija, pero no quería decir nada. Obviamente, no era de su incumbencia –"este es mi numero telefónico"

-"Gracias"

-"¿Annie?"-dijo Candy desde el pasillo más cercano –"¡Ya estás aquí! ¡No sabía!"-dijo dirigiendo una mirada de pocos amigos a su progenitor –"Ya estoy lista"

Candy vestía un vestido entubado color blanco perla hasta la rodilla sin mangas y con una delgada correa que hacia relucir su pequeña cintura. Su cabello estaba sueldo con un pequeño adorno en la parte derecha dándole un aspecto un poco mayor para la edad que tenía. En cambio, Annie llevaba puesto un vestido con pliegues en la parte inferior con mangas cortas de un color pastel con tonalidades tornasoladas, con un moño alto. Eran como dos princesitas sacadas de algún cuento de hadas.

-"Hola Candy… Ok, pediré el taxi"-dijo Annie tecleando rápido en su teléfono

-"El taxi ya las está esperando afuera"-dijo Michael abriendo la puerta –"que se diviertan mucho"-se despidió.

Annie hizo una reverencia cortés subiendo al ascensor y Candy se despidió con la mirada.

No hablaron ninguna palabra hasta que llegaron al taxi.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

El jardín estaba reluciente, las sillas bellamente acomodadas, las mesas debidamente vestidas. Los adornos de rosas blancas inundaban el lugar desplegando un olor delicado y delicioso en el ambiente. Los empleados de la mansión Andrew en las afueras de Chicago caminaban con paso apresurado sintiendo el ajetreo de todo el día. Terminaban con los últimos detalles de la cena que servirían después de la misa.

Anthony paseaba por el jardín viendo desde lejos el atril donde ofrecería el sacerdote la misa en honor a los dos años de fallecida de su madre. En la parte superior había una gran Biblia que reposaba, su tapa de un rojo profundo brillaba con los últimos rayos del cálido atardecer de mayo. Miró hacia la parte de su jardín privado, que algún tiempo atrás había sido el jardín privado de su madre.

Cerró los ojos recitando un poema en su mente que le había escuchado repetir innumerables veces a su madre fallecida.

-"Mamá…"

_Te envío un capullo de rosa blanca_

_con destello en las puntas de los pétalos_

_por el amor que es más dulce y puro_

_y tiene besos de deseo en los labios._

-"¡Anthony!"-escuchó una voz chillona que conocía a la perfección desde hacía muchos años atrás sacándolo de su ensueño –"¡Oh, te encontré! ¡Te estaba buscando!"-dijo exultante Eliza, los Leagan acababan de llegar

-"¿Dime Eliza?"-dijo sereno sin poder olvidar la escena donde ella y su hermano habían sido participes con Candy en el pasillo del colegio

-"¿Te vas a sentar a mi lado, cierto?"-dijo haciendo un puchero tratando de averiguar si él había logrado olvidar la desagradable escena de la escuela

Anthony sonrió –"Lo siento"-dijo a modo de disculpa –"Hoy no"

Eliza lo miró con odio… ¿Por qué se había atrevido a rechazarla? ¿O acaso estaba esperando a alguien? Su madre la llamó en ese instante invitándola a sentarse a su lado, ya los invitados estaban llegando ocupando los asientos después de la primera fila. Se dio media vuelta enfadada… sin poder evitarlo se sentó de malagana y refunfuñando al lado de su familia.

-"¿Puedes calmarte, Eliza?"-resopló la señora Leagan cogiendo la mano enguantada de su hija –"Estamos en sociedad"-dijo sonriendo cordialmente a un señor que acababa de pasarle la voz con un amable gesto –"Compórtate querida"

Eliza dirigió una mirada a Neil. El aludido había seguido a Anthony con la mirada hasta que lo vió encontrarse con Archie y Stear cerca a la entrada. Al parecer los tres esperaban a alguien.

-"¿ya llegaron?"-se apresuró Anthony al encontrarse con sus dos primos más queridos

-"No"-señaló Stear mirando su reloj de pulsera –"No es bueno, ya casi empieza la misa… la tía abuela ya no debe tardar en bajar"-continuó

-"¿has tratado de comunicarte con ella, Anthony?"-dijo Archie

El rubio sacó su _Iphone_ abriendo el _whatsapp_, la última conexión de Candy había sido casi una hora estaban aparcados en la entrada. La puerta del vehiculo amarillo – anaranjado se abrió y salió una esplendora cabellera rubia que reflejaba los rayos del sol con un traje prácticamente divino y envidiable para cualquier chica que hubiera en el jardín. Seguida bajaba otra señorita de igual gracia y hermosura vestida con un vestido tornasoleado.

-"Son ellas"-dijo Stear dando un soplido –"Se ven bastante bien ¿eh?"

Archie dio un codazo a su primo mientras que Anthony se recuperaba de la clara visión que le habían ofrecido sus compañeras de escuela

-"bienvenidas señoritas"-dijo Archie dando una reverencia –"bienvenidas a la mansión Andrew"-dijo cordial mientras ofrecía su brazo a Annie, la cual casi se desmaya. Dirigió una mirada hacia el rubio.

Entre Stear y Archie escoltaron a Annie hacia el jardín bellamente decorado con adornos florales.

-"gracias por venir, Candy. Estas hermosa"-dijo Anthony sintiéndose por primera vez intimidado en toda su vida –"ven conmigo, por favor"-dijo ofreciéndole su brazo para caminar.

La aludida solo puedo asentir. Realmente el lugar era mágico… Anthony se veía increíblemente atractivo, estaba vestido con un traje de color gris con tonos azules que combinaban con su mirada y una camisa gris claro.

-"gracias por invitarme"-atino a decir después de caminar unos pasos atrás de Annie y sus primos

Anthony le sonrió guiándola hacia los demás invitados, para su sorpresa la tía abuela Elroy ya se había acomodado en las primeras sillas –que estaban reservadas para la familia- y preguntaba ansiosamente donde estaban sus sobrinos preferidos. Candy la vio, era la misma señora que había visto hacia dos semanas atrás en el restaurante italiano donde había asistido con su padre a cenar. Se veía imponente, elegante y –como siempre- con una expresión que siempre denotaba que estaba de malhumor. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su medula espinal.

No sabía porque pero se sintió fuera de lugar. Todo era muy elegante para ella. No estaba acostumbrada a nada de eso. Entonces Anthony apretó su mano con fuerza como dándole más confianza presintiendo lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-"No tengas miedo, nadie muerde aquí"-dijo él con serenidad acercándose cada vez más hacia las sillas principales. Pudo escuchar susurros de unas voces conocidas que decían su nombre con asombro e incredulidad.

Entonces la vió.

Era una fotografía realmente hermosa, sin ninguna duda Candy supo que era la madre de Anthony quien los miraba desde el marco de cristal que estaba al lado derecho de los invitados. Los mismos cabellos dorados y ojos azules profundos que había heredado su hijo. Sumamente hermosa, su piel nívea y una mirada tan pura en sus ojos. Apartó la mirada de la fotografía dado que habían llegado ya a sus lugares, en primera fila.

La tía abuela Elroy miraba asombrada como sus sobrinos favoritos venían acompañadas de dos hermosas señoritas que estaban sentándose en el otro extremo de la fila. Guardó silencio dado que el reverendo Paul Filin estaba ya dando el discurso de bienvenida a la ceremonia. Después habría tiempo para preguntarle sobre sus misteriosas acompañantes.

Eliza y Neil miraban la escena casi sin poder creerlo… ¿esa había sido Candy? Quien había llegado del brazo de Anthony? Y se había sentado en la primera fila como parte de la familia? Su lugar era indiscutible mucho mejor que el de ellos… murmuraron en silencio sin seguir creyéndolo cuando su madre los miró severamente sin entender que había causado tal alboroto en sus dos hijos.

La ceremonia de la misa transcurrió sin menores contratiempos. Anthony era el encargado de las ofrendas, Candy solo se movió de su sitio para el sacramento de la comunión… después de unos minutos que el sacerdote dio la bendición y un breve discurso sobre la difunta, Rossmery Andrew. La distinguida concurrencia se paró de sus asientos para empezar la elegante cena.

-"Gracias a todos por asistir"-dijo la señora Elroy Andrew mientras que los sirvientes rápidamente servían las copas del caro y burbujeante champagne –"Sé que para todos nuestra querida Rossmery era una persona muy importante. Que nuestro Dios la tenga en su gloria. Hace ya dos años fue tu partida, es un evento que aún no puedo superar"-enjuagó su pañuelo con unas cuantas lágrimas –"era tan joven… Anthony querido, porque no das el discurso de bienvenida"

Todos los presentes prestaron atención a uno de los más jóvenes de los Andrew que tomaba la palabra después de la tía abuela. –"mi madre era una persona muy querida y respetada por todos. Gracias a todos por su presencia, estoy seguro que ella está contenta en donde quiera que este"-levantó su copa y todos los imitaban.

Candy lo miro con atención. Sin dudarlo, era algo que aún no podía superar… cerró los ojos recordando el funeral de su madre hacia casi 3 meses atrás. Definitivamente, es algo que nunca podrás olvidar… lo entendía, entendía a Anthony a la perfección, él también había perdido a la persona más querida de su vida. Su madre.

-"disculpa por eso, Candy"-dijo Anthony con una sonrisa nostálgica. Candy podía adivinar que le afectaba en lo más profundo de su ser

-"está bien"-dijo ella evaporando el triste recuerdo del funeral de Jane. Dio un claro respiro y trató de animarlo, se acercaban sus primos y Annie quien agradecía profundamente la invitación

-"asi que no me equivoqué"-dijo una voz a espaldas del grupo –"son ustedes… Candice y su inseparable amiga Annie… díganme ¿Qué se siente ser parte de la alta sociedad? ¿les gusta? Como se nota que resaltan entre todos nosotros…"-escupió con desprecio lo último

-"ellas son nuestras invitadas Eliza, no tienes derecho de faltarle el respeto a nadie"-dijo Archie cansado de las insinuaciones de Eliza –"si no te gusta, puedes irte"

-"pero Archie, ellas no pertenecen a nuestra sociedad. Es más tienen la suerte de que estemos en su escuela.."

-"Basta Eliza"-dijo Anthony –"estas en la mansión Andrew y tanto Candy como Annie son invitadas especiales… las puertas están abiertas para que puedas retirarte"

-"le diré a la tía abuela que han invitado a esa _chusma_…. Ya verá como las corre…"-dijo sintiéndose acorralada

Candy miraba a Eliza con coraje, sentía rabia y no podía decir absolutamente nada. Stear la miraba con tranquilidad evitando que se altere más y Annie estaba muy sonrojada. Le tenía mucho miedo a Eliza.

-"Esta es mi casa también Eliza"-dijo Anthony tratando de no perder la paciencia –"puedo hacerte echar también"

-"no te atreverías"-dijo horrorizada –"no entiendo Anthony… ustedes dos… como pueden ponerse de lado de esas dos… ¡mamita! ¡mamita!"-gimió dándose la vuelta hacia donde estaban Neil y su madre

-"nunca cambiará"-dijo Stear finalmente –"tranquilo, Anthony… al parecer la tía abuela no se ha dado cuenta, pero no creo que sea por mucho tiempo"

-"está bien"-continuó Candy aguantando su coraje –"nos vamos ¿cierto, Annie?"

Annie asintió débilmente –"muchas gracias por la invitación, pero no queremos darles problemas"-dijo la chica de cabello largo –"Eliza siempre ha sido así, le gusta salirse con la suya"

-"lo sabemos bastante bien"-dijeron Archie y Stear

-"No tienen por qué irse. Si alguien tiene que irse serán los Leagan. Eres mi invitada especial Candy. No permitiré que unas personas malintencionadas nos arruinen la noche"-dijo colocándose a la altura de la pecosa haciendo que se le pase todo el enojo sentido minutos antes

-"O… okey"

De pronto la vio… era como una visión… ya había visto esa cara… esos ojos… eran los mismos ojos plata que había visto en el _Facebook_ de Anthony hacia unos días… era…

-"Buenas noches, Anthony… disculpa el retraso"

Una joven delgada y hermosa se presentó ante ellos… era divina, muy bien vestida. Cabello rubio hasta la cintura y ojos plateados como centellas. Vestida con un vestido celeste con detalles azules y cuya tez empezaba a iluminarse elegantemente por la luz de la luna.

-"era ella"

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** . creo que me extendí con el capitulo! Pero creo que todo comienza a ponerse más interesante! Me gustó este capitulo, creo que cumplió con mis expectativas… (y si, Lime está actualizando más rápido) al fin, al fin Albert apareció! Después sabremos que paso con él… un pasado un poco complicado, pero como en la serie él y Terry se vuelven buenos amigos y ahora son room-mates jejeje! La envidia de Eliza no tiene límites (que mal me cae! ) y apareció una nueva chica… quien es? Quien es? Y que relación tiene con Anthony y los demás? Ya-lo-sabremos-en-el-siguiente-capitulo! Archie, Stear, Annie y Candy ya se volvieron más amigos (ok, se hablan) y cada vez están más cerca la obraaaaa! Yayayaya… mejor no adelanto nada! Gracias por leerme a todos mis lectores especialmente a quienes siempre me regalan de su tiempito para comentarme :) los aprecio mucho! Prometo nombrarlos cuando me gane un premio jejejeje

** Josie:** Creeme que los Leagan nunca nunca nunca cambiarán! Eso está en su esencia! Me caen remal! Supuestamente la escuela donde asisten es pública pero es la mejor de Chicago por eso todos estudian ahí –para fines del fanfic por supuesto- jaja con respecto a Susana, bueno pues dicen que el amor es ciego… pero su asma está presente en unos capítulos sabremos de ella x.x gracias por las estrellitas.

** Alizzz G:** gracias por tus comentarios :O de verdad te tranquiliza? Gracias! :$! Sip, esta en el hospital y supongo que estará un buen rato ahí… deje en paz a Terry este capitulo con su perfil de Otelo, pero en los siguientes capítulos no se salvara muajajajaja :3 un abrazo

** LizCarter:** Hola! Mi Terryfan favorita jaja, no es eso, si no que a mi me agrada leer los comentarios que me colocan es una "forma de medir" si gusta la historia y estoy llegando al público aunque también entiendo que es muy relativo dado que es cierto que no necesitas una gran cantidad de reviews para que la historia sea buena… me gusta dialogar con la gente que lo lee (asi como tú que siempre me comentas y estoy muy agradecida :) ) y la única manera de hacerlo es a través de ellos… espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Un abrazo!


	13. Leonore

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**Leonore**_

Candy no podía sentir sus piernas. De pronto, una sensación de asombro combinada con asombro la invadió por cada célula de su cuerpo. La miró, era sin dudarlo la chica que había visto en una foto hacía un par de años… no podía recordar su nombre. Miró a Anthony por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba tan asombrado como ella. Sus primos también lo estaban, únicamente Annie desconocía quien era la bella invitada que se había acercado a saludarlos excusándose por su tardanza.

-"Diana querida… hace tiempo que no nos visitas. Pensé que no ibas a poder venir"

Una voz tan conocida para los muchachos y desconocida para Candy y Annie, la señora Elroy Andrew caminaba hacia ellos abriendo los brazos hacia la muchacha para darle un cálido abrazo. Estaba seguida de los Leagan.

-"Anthony, donde están tus modales con Diana… ¿no la vas a saludar?"-dijo evitando mirar a Candy –"ustedes también Archie, Stear"

Los tres asintieron y la saludaron con un gesto educadamente. Súbitamente, Anthony cogió la mano de Candy dispuesto a presentarla con su tía abuela.

-"No digas ni una palabra"-dijo con zozobra –"Ya me comentó todo Eliza"

-"Eh… Annie y yo ya nos íbamos"-dijo Candy captando rápidamente la indirecta haciendo una rápida reverencia hacia la señora y cogiendo la mano de Annie –"Muchas gracias por la invitación…"-miró hacia Anthony, Archie y Stear –"gracias por todo. Disfruten su velada"

Antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiera protestar Annie y Candy se alejaban con rapidez hacia la entrada más cercana.

-"Cuéntanos querida"-empezó a decir la tía abuela sin perder de vista a sus tres sobrinos –"¿Qué tal tu viaje por Europa… me parece que estás en Francia actualmente"

Eliza y Neil se miraban con complicidad y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Su fechoría se había cometido. Definitivamente, estaban decididos a demostrarle a Candy que no pertenecía a esa sociedad. Minutos atrás había llegado Eliza donde la tía abuela con lágrimas en los ojos y le había advertido que Anthony había invitado a Candice Cartwright y que había amenazado con echarla de la mansión.

-"Anthony"-repitió la tía abuela por tercera vez, pero el rubio ya no la escuchaba podía ver como Candy y Annie estaban en la puerta de la mansión esperando aparentemente por un taxi.

-"Disculpe tía abuela. Usted me enseñó que debo ser siempre cortés con mis invitados. Esas dos chicas son mis invitadas especiales. Asi que iré a acompañarlas"-dijo firmemente pasando entre los invitados. Archie y Stear se miraron complacidos mientras que la tía abuela ahogaba una exclamación de horror.

-"¡Esperen!"-dijo Anthony

-"Anthony"-dijo Candy dándose vuelta –"No, de verdad no queremos incomodar"-dijo adivinando lo que venía a decirle –"Tus invitados te esperan. Es la misa de tu madre"-dijo ella mirando hacia donde estaba la tía abuela, la muchacha de ojos plata y los Leagan en ese momento.

-"No me importan ellos"-dijo atrayendo la atención de varios invitados que se hallaban cerca de ellos –"Me importas tú"

Ok… no se lo esperaba… no se lo esperaba…

-"¿Qué… que cosas dices?"-dijo Candy sin poder evitar no sonrojarse –"Yo…"

Anthony sonrió –"Por favor, pueden quedarse. Prometo que las dejaré a cada una en su casa una vez que termine todo esto…"-dijo mirando suplicante a Annie.

Annie comprendió su mirada y cogió la mano de Candy –"De acuerdo. Esperamos no incomodar a sus familiares"

-"Gracias"

Se generaron murmullos alrededor de la reunión. Algunos suspicaces invitados podían adivinar la situación. La tía abuela salió del jardín echando fuego y con la excusa de sentirse mareada. La acompañó la señora Leagan dentro de la mansión. La muchacha de nombre Diana se quedó conversando con Archie y Stear quienes parecían conocerla bastante bien. Candy tenía mucha curiosidad… estaba segura que el nombre que había leído en esa ocasión no era el de Diana. Se integraron en el grupo y fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas cercana.

-"¿desde cuando estás aquí?"-preguntó Stear a Diana

-"Hace casi dos meses"-dijo bebiendo un poco de vino –"ustedes saben que mi padre tiene negocios en los Estados Unidos asi que decidi darme un _break_ y regresar a la madre patria"-rió

Su risa era divina… tan divina como ella. Toda una dama. Eso era lo que pensaba Candy… sabía que era mayor que ella, un par de años tal vez.

-"¿tu nombre?"

-"¿eh?"-fue lo que atinó a escuchar y todos rieron de la divertida expresión que había puesto la rubia, quien había perdido el hilo de la conversación tratando de analizarla –"eh… si, mi nombre es Candice Cartwright"

-"Candice, lindo nombre. Estudias… estudian en la misma escuela que los chicos ¿no?"-dijo mirando ahora a ambas con una amable sonrisa. Tenía un bonito aura.

-"Si… aunque yo soy nueva, llegué aquí a principios de mes"-dijo apresuradamente –"han sido muy amables conmigo"

-"Si, aunque el primer dia dijo que éramos unos ricachones malcriados"-rió Archie con jovialidad –"¿te acuerdas Annie?"

-"Si"-dijo Annie ruborizada sin poder articular ninguna palabra estando cerca de Archie

-"que divertido… ¿Cómo estas, Anthony? La señora Elroy se enteró por mi padre que estaba aquí, asi que me mando una invitación…"

-"Bien, gracias"-dijo él cortante pero amable –"Nos alegra que estés bien. Muchos como comprenderás no pueden estarlo"

Diana cambió su expresión por una más sombría. Mientras que ambos hermanos susurraban un "Anthony" a secas. Candy miró a Anthony nunca lo había visto así, tenía en su mente muchas preguntas… quería saber… de verdad quería saber.

-"Bue… bueno…"-dijo Stear tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado –"¿ya sabes por cuanto tiempo te quedarás aquí?"

Diana movió su cabeza de un lado a otro –"No… aun no lo sé. Suspendí las clases en el internado… no me gustaron las reglas en el San Pablo"

-"Con que el San Pablo"-empezó Archie –"La tía abuela casi nos obliga a ir el año pasado, pero al final desistió, cierto Anthony"

Anthony asintió –"Disculpen, Candy me acompañas un momento, quisiera enseñarte algo en el jardín"

Candy miró hacia Annie, ella la miró aprobatoriamente. No sabía cómo había adivinado los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de su mejor amiga. Se le notaba muy rara desde que vieron a la chica rubia de ojos plateados. Como incomoda, como…

-"¡No demoren mucho!"-bromeó Stear. Diana se había volteado a mirar como ambos empezaban a caminar hacia el jardín de las rosas desapareciendo en las sombras.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Listo, todo estaba listo. Su maleta estaba empacada con lo necesario. No tenía muchas cosas que podía considerar "suyas" en la amplia habitación de la gran casa donde vivía con su padre y… la familia de su padre. Solo adoraba saber que ya no iba a escuchar a la estúpida rusa y su estúpido acento ruso gruñendo por toda la casa.

El jueves se había quedado charlando con Albert hasta altas horas de la noche. Se había divertido mucho y habían hablado sobre todos los temas –menos los familiares que Terry había evitado hábilmente- estaba seguro que ese día habían formado una sólida amistad. Aunque no sabía porque pero le parecía bastante misterioso. Bueno, todos tienen algo que ocultar, pensó.

Guardó su laptop HP –comprada gracias a sus ahorros- dentro del estuche terminando de redactar el mail que le enviaría a su padre con el propósito de independizarse, a pesar de tan solo tener 15 años. Dado que para variar, Richard Grandchester estaba fuera del país.

Apagó las luces dando un último vistazo a lo que era "su habitación". Bajó las escaleras pudo escuchar por última vez como su "madrastra" hablaba por teléfono en ruso, sin decir ni una palabra fue hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Ahí lo estaba esperando su compañera desde hacía casi un año, una motocicleta BWM. Dudó por un segundo… como la adoraba, pero era un regalo de parte de su padre por su último cumpleaños. Cerró los ojos guardando una clara y triste despedida. No se la llevaría prefería desaparecer sin tener que deber nada a nadie.

Miró hacia el cielo, el reflejo de la luna era tan claro, tan reconfortante. A partir de esa noche nada sería lo mismo. Esperaba que su padre entendiera la decisión que había tomado. Sin dudarlo, era un paso hacia su sueño de ser libre y sin ataduras.

-"¿independización?"-dijo con un amable y sorpresivo gesto mientras acariciaba el lomo del labrador que mecía la cola de un lado a otro como un péndulo –"tu si que me ganaste, yo me independicé… a los 17 años"-rió con un gesto despreocupado

-"Tengo sueños y metas que cumplir"-dijo Terry dándole un sorbo a su bebida

-"Y… ¿Cuáles son?"-dijo Albert colocando su cabeza sobre sus manos –"¡Ah! Pero no vayas a dejar la escuela. Es muy importante…"

Terry lo miró sonriendo sobriamente –"no pienso dejar la escuela… aún…"-dijo mirando a Albert con paciencia –"Quiero convertirme en actor, pertenezco al grupo de teatro en la escuela, pero sé que…. Algunas personas no lo comprenderían. Por eso he tomado esta decisión"

-"bueno, cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras"-sonrió dándole una palmada en la espalda como si fueran viejos amigos –"creo que necesitarás trabajar a medio tiempo… dudo mucho que tus ahorros te ayuden a sobrevivir si quieres independizarte"

-"lo había pensado"

Metió la copia de la llave que había recibido ese jueves al terminar la charla con Albert, quien le había dicho que tenía que trabajar esa misma noche en un bar cercano. Lo poco que sabía de su nuevo _roommate_ era que acababa de cumplir 22 años y que tenía 3 empleos _part-time_. Uno en un Starbucks, el segundo era un bartender (lo poco que había estudiado en el instituto) y el tercero trabajaba tres veces a la semana en el zoológico de Chicago.

Para Terry esa información era más que suficiente. Abrió la puerta y Dial lo recibió muy contento azotando el rabo con orgullo golpeando la puerta. Encendió la luz del corredor que daba a su "nueva habitación", había una cama, un velador, un ropero, una ventana por donde podía entrar la luz natural y junto a ella un escritorio. No era su gran habitación como él estaba acostumbrado, pero estaba bien.

Dejó su maleta a un costado del escritorio y se recostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo de la habitación comprendiendo su nueva vida. El viejo Terry dejaba de existir; revisó su celular en busca de respuesta del mail de su padre. Pero su buzón estaba vacío. De repente faltaban días para que Richard se enterase que se "había independizado" o su asistente viera su correo de independización. Daba igual, no iba a cambiar de opinión.

La hora que marcaba su Smartphone eran casi las 9pm, se colocó los audífonos y le envió un mensaje de texto a Albert indicando que ya se había instalado en la habitación. Empezó a escuchar Claro de Luna en el reproductor del equipo, un recuerdo vago inundó su mente… cuando en el aeropuerto se chocó de casualidad con cierta rubia pecosa con aires de niño malcriado.

Sonrió. Y se preguntó… ¿Qué estaría haciendo la señorita Candice Cartwright en ese momento?

Candy avanzaba lentamente detrás de Anthony como hacia un par de días en el colegio, pero el sentimiento era diferente… rayos tenía tantas ganas de preguntar y tenía miles de preguntas en la cabeza cuando estaban en la mesa y ahora cuando se encontraban solos… no se le ocurría ni una.

-"disculpa por lo de mi tía abuela"-dijo aun de espaldas internándose más en el jardín interrumpiendo sus pensamientos –"No pensé que se pondría descortés. Tú eres mi invitada especial y Archie invitó a Annie"-dijo dándose la vuelta. Candy pudo advertir que se sentía –y veía- consternado.

-"No te preocupes, de verdad lo menos que quiero hacer es darte un problema con tu familia y mucho menos hoy"-dijo Candy después de unos segundos –"Yo…"

Anthony se dio cuenta lo que Candy quería preguntarle –"Diana es una amiga de la infancia de nosotros. Mi madre era mejor amiga de su madre, por ello nos criamos juntos"-dijo mirando tristemente hacia las rosas –"están bellas… más con la luz de la luna"-dijo sonriendo con nostalgia

-"disculpa…"-dijo Candy no encontrando las palabras correctas –"yo los ví… vi una foto de hace tiempo…. En tu _Facebook_… estaban ella y tu… en un velero creo…"

Anthony se sorprendió… y respiró hondo tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos –"Ella no es Diana"-Candy se sorprendió –"Ella se llamaba Leonore. Era la hermana gemela de Diana"

Candy recordó el nombre que había leído esa vez… Leonore Carrie Doyle… ¡Ese era! –"¡Oh! ¡No… no lo sabía! Yo pensé… que… ¿era?"

-"Leonore murió en un accidente de tránsito hace dos años atrás. Es por ello que su Diana volvió a Europa con su padre cuando sucedió esa tragedia, su madre no pudo afrontar la muerta de su hija y… terminó internada en un sanatorio por intentar suicidarse. Nosotros no sabíamos nada de ella hasta el día de hoy"

Un viento invisible sopló haciendo remecer la silueta de Candy. Esa… esa chica… estaba muerta… en un accidente de tránsito… ella…

Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a enjuagar el rostro de Candy, sollozó mientras intentaba limpiárselas. Anthony se acercó un poco más hasta encontrarse cerca de ella –"mi…. Mi madre también… también murió en un accidente de tránsito… yo… lo siento…"

-"los muertos no pueden regresar"-dijo Anthony mientras la abrazaba dulcemente –"eso lo he comprendido muy bien. Pero aquí estamos tu y yo en este momento, Candy"

Ella asintió disipando las lágrimas –"¿la querías mucho, cierto?"

Anthony la miró con asombro apartándose unos centímetros.

-"¿te gusto porque me parezco a ella?"(*)

Ok, eso sí había sido demasiado... pronto… pasaron unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad a Candy. Anthony sonrió dulcemente tocando una de sus mejillas.

-"tú me gustas porque eres Candy, ten eso presente"-dijo tranquilamente limpiando el ultimo rastro de sus lágrimas –"Leonore murió por mi culpa, eso es algo que no podré olvidar y siempre quedará marcado en mí. Por eso, quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez"

Candy se sonrojó, prácticamente se había "aventado" en adivinar una respuesta y había dicho lo que –su corazón- le había dicho que diga en ese momento… nunca se esperó una respuesta así.

-"¿murió por tu culpa?"-resonó en su cabeza ese pensamiento, tomando conciencia de lo último dicho por el rubio

-"Ese día… nos íbamos a encontrar en el centro, era marzo y estaba lloviendo muy fuerte. Le dije que podría pasar a recogerla a su casa pero me dijo que Diana la iba a acompañar porque tenía una reunión con sus amigas del colegio también en el centro. Espere cerca de tres horas después de la hora que habíamos quedado, nunca se había demorado tanto, llame a su celular y estaba apagado. Cuando probé con el de Diana me contestó que al final sus amigas habían quedado en verse en el colegio y que Leonore había ido a mi encuentro sola"-dijo con tranquilidad recordando cada detalle en su mente –"cuando salí del centro comercial me dí cuenta que había un gran alboroto en una esquina cercana y se había conglomerado mucha gente alrededor"

Candy podía adivinar que iba a suceder después…

-"Corrí hacia el tumulto presintiendo lo peor, algo me decía que debería correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia allá. El lugar estaba hecho un completo caos, había dos ambulancias estacionadas, un par de policías corriendo y otro par conteniendo a la gente. Se escuchaban murmullos de todo tipo. Hasta que pude reconocer que alguien decía algo sobre una niña de cabello rubio. Abrí mis ojos como platos"

-"Era ella"

Anthony asintió –"Gracias a la lluvia un camión que transportaba pescado para un supermercado cercano patinó. Justo en ese momento, Leonore cruzaba la avenida y el camión la arrolló. No pudieron hacer nada por ella. Una hora después mi madre vino por mí… dos meses después ella se fue también"

-"Anthony ha recibido dos muertes de personas muy cercanas a él en muy poco tiempo"-pensó Candy en ese momento. Sintió como sus dudas se disipaban.

-"Si nunca la hubiera citado en ese lugar, nunca hubiera ocurrido el accidente"-se lamentó sacando a Candy de sus pensamientos –"Si Diana la hubiera acompañado, de repente ella estaría viva aun"

-"Ninguno de ustedes tienen la culpa. Fue un accidente"-dijo Candy recordando lo que sintió al ver a su madre después del accidente de tránsito –"Nosotros no sabemos porque suceden las cosas al final, pero estoy segura que todo tiene un por que… yo nunca me pude despedir de mi madre… la extraño mucho, pero sé que ella está en un lugar mejor y quiere que sea feliz"

-"Gracias por venir hoy, Candy"

-"Gracias por invitarme, Anthony"

Dicho esto ninguno dijo ni una palabra más y regresaron a la mesa donde los esperaban los demás. Candy podía sentir como ese nuevo sentimiento comenzaba a nacer y a hacerse más fuerte… Anthony le había dicho que le gustaba y eso era más que suficiente.

Más que suficiente…

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Patricia O'Brian ahogó un grito desde lo más profundo de su ser, no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir su mejor amiga Candice Cartwright desde la teleconferencia que se había llevado a cabo vía skype la tarde del domingo.

-"¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Eso cuenta como una confesión ¿no?!"-dijo tratando de guardar la compostura –"¡¿Qué le dijiste?!"

-"¿Deeeecccccccccirrrrrrr?"-dijo Candy poniéndose roja como un tomate –"Yo-no-le-he-diiicho-nada-aun"-continuó –"la verdad no sé como le dije eso…"

-"pero te dejó en tu casa ¿no?"

-"… si"-dijo recordando la noche pasada.

Acababan de dejar a Annie en su hogar, despidiéndose cortes y velozmente, la chica de cabello largo ingresó a su condominio residencial. Anthony hizo los cambios para poner el motor en marcha. Candy nunca se había subido a un auto tan lujoso como lo era el _Porsche_ Plata que manejaba Anthony por las calles de Chicago. Los negocios del centro ya estaban cerrando y podía ver como algunos lugares nocturnos empezaban a operar. Después de su charla en los rosales, no había mencionado ninguno de los dos absolutamente nada.

-"¿estará bien… la señora Andrew?"-dijo tratando de entablar una conversación –"digo, no se habrá alterado…"

-"la tía abuela, siempre hace eso cuando quiere salirse con la suya"-dijo el rubio cómodamente –"Archie, Stear y yo ya estamos acostumbrados, es su manera de protestar cuando algo no le gusta"-dijo mientras entraba a la autopista

-"pero, de verdad…"

-"No te preocupes Candy, hay una enfermera que se encarga de ella. Stear me comentó que ya la habían chequeado y está todo bien

-"o… ok"-dijo bajando la cabeza, toda la adrenalina ya le había pasado y solo esperaba llegar a casa

-"sobre lo que te dije en los rosales, es verdad"-dijo adivinando sus pensamientos –"me gustas Candy"

La tomo por sorpresa con la sinceridad que se lo decía mientras conducía y tenía la mirada fija en la pista –"no te preocupes, no espero una respuesta… tampoco era la manera en que había pensado decírtelo, pero espero que para cuando te lo mencione de nuevo, tengas una respuesta"

Candy sintió como el vehículo disminuía la velocidad y se estacionaba afuera de su edificio. Se quedaron durante unos minutos en silencio. Candy con la cabeza gacha y más roja que una cereza, Anthony mirando hacia la acera del frente, esperando pacientemente que se despidiera.

-"De… de acuerdo"-dijo ella rompiendo ese silencio –"De verdad, muchas gracias por invitarme hoy… gracias por permitirme conocerte más… gracias por todo"-dijo sin dirigirle la mirada. No podía.

Anthony tomó su mano y la besó –"gracias por ser como eres Candice Cartwright"-sus ojos brillaron al mirarla y ella se quedó perpleja mirándolo. Sin dudarlo, era realmente muy guapo –"hasta el lunes"

-"hasta el lunes"-dijo ella entre sonrojo y sorpresa entrando a su edificio a través del cristal pudo ver como el _Porsche_ plateado desaparecía doblando la esquina.

-"¡Es como un cuento de hadas!"-dijo Patty emocionada –"es todo un príncipe… ya sabes que le dirás"

-"Yoooooooo"-dijo Candy volviendo al presente –"No… no lo sé…"-dijo sonrojándose más

-"bueno, ya está aclarado lo de la chica que viste en su perfil. Fue algo trágico"

Candy asintió a través de la pantalla. –"me incomodé bastante cuando vi a su hermana gemela"

-"eso quiere decir que te gusta también Candy"

-"¡No lo sé!"-dijo hundiendo más su cabeza –"además su familia no está muy de acuerdo conmigo y también esta Eliza y…"

-"Yo creo que él se puede enfrentar tranquilamente a su familia… es como la historia de la Cenicienta"-dijo recordando uno de los cuentos de hadas –"aunque yo pensé que te ibas a quedar con el chico que te rompió el _Iphone_ en el aeropuerto"

-"¿eh? ¿Terry?"-dijo sorprendida –"¡Jum! ¡Con ese cabeza dura! ¡Jamás! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Es taaaaan raro!"-dijo cruzándose de brazos con un gesto enfadado –"es más ni lo he visto desde el jueves"

-"le prestas atención"-dijo Patty acomodándose los lentes

-"¿eh? ¡No!"

Patty rió –"de acuerdo Candy… me mantienes al tanto… por cierto, estoy pensando ir a Chicago en las vacaciones de verano… se ha abierto un curso muy bueno sobre arte moderno en el instituto de arte y aprovechando que estas ahí… quería visitarte"

-"¿vendrás a visitarme? ¿de verdad? ¿en las vacaciones de verano?"

-"Si, ya le dije a mi abuela y ya compramos el pasaje. Ella se quedará con July en la casa de una de sus amigas de la iglesia y yo me voy a Chicago"-dijo con prontitud –"espero… espero que tu papa y tu me dejen quedarme un par de semanas… si no es molestia"

-"¿molestia? ¡Es la mejor noticia que me has podido dar Patty!"-dio un grito de jubilo –"¿Cuándo llegas?"

-"el 15 de julio. Faltan dos meses aun"

Las dos amigas siguieron su amena conversación.

Mientras tanto en una clínica cerca del centro de Chicago una pálida rubia miraba hacia la ventana con tristeza. Tenía un enorme yeso en la pierna izquierda el cual le pesaba. La persona que ingresó a la habitación encendió las luces dado que ya obscurecía dentro de la misma. Los faroles de la enorme ciudad empezaban a alumbrar las calles. Estaban en un noveno piso.

-"Susana querida, ¿estas despierta?"-preguntó su madre ingresando con una bolsa de compras y una maceta con flores –"tienes que descansar… aun no estas repuesta, mi amor"

Susana asintió débilmente dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cuadernillo que había encima de la mesa. Era el guión de la obra del festival de la primavera.

-"sigues pensando en la obra, princesa"-dijo aprensivamente la mujer –"habrán muchas más obras en tu vida… ahora solo tienes que descansar y reponerte"

-"mamá, quiero pedirte un favor"-dijo mientras que cogía del doblez del vestido floreado de su madre –"quiero ir a ver la obra… dile a papá que me dé de alta. Yo… yo necesito ir, necesito ir a ver a Terry"

-"pero cariño…"

Sin mucho que objetar la mujer asintió tomando la mano delgadísima de su hija para tenerla entre las suyas. Si su hija se lo proponía, ella era capaz de todo. Dentro de un mes se cumpliría el aniversario desde que casi Susana pierde la vida, desde ahí Marjorie Marlowe se había propuesto cumplir los deseos de su única hija.

-"Ok, cariño hablaré con él. Conseguiremos un permiso para que puedas salir a ver la obra"

-"Gracias mamá"

La chica volvió a mirar cómo se encendían las luces de la ciudad que prácticamente estaba bajo de ella. Algunas estrellas empezaban a brillar en el cielo y la luna se hacía presente así como en la noche anterior.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Holaa a todos! Me tarde un poco más de lo habitual, pero la verdad he estado con varias cosas en la cabeza que no me permitieron avanzar… varios cambios profesionales =/ decisiones, etc… buenooo volviendo al fic, ya sabemos la historia –y los hechos- que envolvían a Leonore O.o, lo siento fue trágico y deprimente… U.U y si Diana es su hermana gemela… y la confesión sin querer queriendo de Anthony a Candy (*) se acuerdan que en la serie es Anthony quien pregunta a Candy si a ella le gusta él porque se parece al príncipe de la colina jejejeje :3 bueno aquí lo invertí aunque ella no le ha dado una respuesta… y no lo hará en un buen tiempo (y unos cuantos capítulos también). Terry ya está dispuesto a dejar toda su vida de Grandchester y a vivir su vida de verdad ¿Cómo lo tomará su padre? ¿y su madre? Ya lo sabremos también… pero no será fácil y tiene como roommate a Albert… ¿Cuál es la historia de Albert? :) lo sabremos a su debido tiempo también jejejeje ya muchas intrigas… ¿adivinan que capitulo viene a continuación? Pues claro, la obra! Prometo firmemente que el siguiente capítulo será TerryxCandy (Si, Lime ya toca mucho estas explotando la relación entre AnthonyxCandy u.u, lo siento) ya no diré más.

**LizCarter:** u.u lo siento! El siguiente capitulo de la obra si es TerryxCandy, al menos ya SexyTerry es libre e independiente… de su padre… ¿o no? Jajaja la venganza contra Eliza… si lo sé merece que la arrolle un tráiler U.U yo también la odio por eso no salio en este capitulo… un abrazo! :)

**Conny De G:** Bueno, eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo (si me alcanza espacio) la reacción de sus dos padres al enterarse que ya se independizó. ¿morirá Eliza de un berrinche por enojo? No sé, pero tal vez la tia abuela si jajajaja (ok, eso fue malo) gracias por tu review :3 un abrazo!

**Alizzzz G:** Si Albert ya apareció para todos sus fans, ya sabremos como después se mete en la historia y su pasado O.o! en un par de capítulos :3! muchos saludos!

**Iris Adriana:** Jajaja gracias! Espero que este también te haya gustado y me imagino que el siguiente es el que esperas con ansias jejeje, sip es el capitulo de la obra :) ya veremos porque! Un abrazo!

**Josie:** Siiii me demoré un poco en actualizar, pero aquí esta! Eso también me puse a pensar cuando leo los diálogos O.o será que ya estoy vieja y me complico xD! Pero bueno en la serie Candy es madura para su edad. Eliza es todo un caso… como me enoja su actitud pero siempre ha sido asi… y nunca cambiará. Creo que este capitulo resuelve tu duda sobre las gemelas :) poco a poco iré metiendo más a Albert en la historia lo importante es que ya apareció. Gracias por escribirme :) un abrazo!


	14. Gira Carrusel

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**Gira Carrusel**_

Y llego el tan esperado día, toda la escuela se hallaba de fiesta. Las chicas de las decoraciones habían trabajado arduamente en todos los ambientes del colegio. Había grandes afiches con rosales y pétalos esparcidos llenos de mensajes esperanzados y primaverales. Se habían suspendido todas las clases del día para poder participar del festival de la primavera, el cual era un evento anual en el que celebraba el colegio su aniversario. Desde las primeras horas de la mañana, los alumnos participaban en juegos de destreza y todos los clubes hacían demostraciones.

Annie Britter pertenecía al club de manualidades –el cual estaba lleno de chicas encargadas de las decoraciones- entre todas habían hecho hermosas alfombras en flores con muchos colores que adornaban el piso del gimnasio. Al mismo, Anthony Brower lideraba el equipo de equitación en el campo de deportes haciendo demostraciones frente a su club de fans y algunos profesores. Stear Cornwell estaba encargado de la feria científica que se llevaba a cabo en un amplio salón dentro de la parte oeste del colegio.

Mientras tanto, la profesora de teatro, Naira Clayton se agarraba las manos con nerviosismo y ansiedad. El club de teatro –y Candice Cartwright- se encontraban dentro del teatro de la escuela probándose los vestidos que utilizarían en la obra que representarían unas horas después en el gimnasio, después del desfile de los carros alegóricos y por supuesto las palabras del director Darwin.

Miró su hora con ansiedad… después de un minuto volvió a chequear el tiempo, como si este no se moviera…

-"¡Donde estará! Esto no puede estar pasándome!"-se lamentaba entre susurros, los alumnos se miraron entre si con desconfianza y ansiedad. Al parecer también les había contagiado ese pequeño malestar.

-"Siempre hace lo mismo"-dijo Archie cerca de Candy mientras que escogía entre un montón de trajes el de su talla

-"¿Qué sucede?"-le preguntó Candy, después de la reunión en la mansión Andrew se hablaban más, hasta podría decirse que eran amigos.

-"Terry no aparece…"-bufó Archie –"Como si fuera tan importante su participación… creo que siempre quiere hacerse el importante"

-"Entiendo…"-dijo Candy notando que no había visto a Terry desde el último ensayo que había sido el día anterior. Últimamente estaba muy distante con ella, o eso le parecía al menos. Después de su conversación el jueves pasado y de que se enteró de que era hijo de la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker –asunto que no había podido conversar con él- a penas el castaño le había dirigido la palabra, prácticamente en los diálogos de la obra.

En ese momento, pensaba en donde podría estar Terry Grandchester.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a alumbrar el jardín interrumpiendo su siesta matutina. Adoraba poder recostarse a ambos lados de un frondoso árbol para poder descansar. Sin embargo; no era un día común y corriente. Se podía escuchar toda la algarabía que provenía de unos cuantos metros desde donde estaba. Se sobó los ojos estirándose un poco, dándose cuenta que su traje estaba todo arruinado. Bah que más daba… una brisa de viento lo hizo despertarse aún más mirando hacia el gimnasio y como los alumnos andaban corriendo de un lado a otro como hormigas trabajando.

Rió ante la comparación.

-"creo que es la hora de volver"-dijo desperezándose –"que buena siesta tomé"-pensó en ese momento Terry con una cálida sonrisa –"Seguro está enojada y ansiosa esperando por mí"

De pronto el recuerdo de Candy en la azotea en la noche del accidente de Susana se hizo presente. Rayos… si, ella también seguro estaría preguntándose donde estaba… ¿no? Bueno, al menos le agradaba pensar de esa manera. Él estaba seguro que la hubiera besado en ese instante si es que ella se lo hubiera permitido. Meditó, pensó que estaría un poco loco al cumplir esa hazaña, pero ¿Por qué le preocupaba ella? ¿Por qué solo quería que estuviera bien? ¿Por qué no le gustaba verla al lado del rubiecito ricachón Andrew?

Caminó lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos mientras volvía a la "civilización". Terry lo sabía, podía darse cuenta fácilmente que entre Candy y Anthony había una especie de conexión. Quería negarlo, pero cada vez era más notable. En fin, ingresó a un pabellón de la escuela con dirección al teatro.

Cuando lo vió. Era él.

Richard Grandchester estaba en la puerta de la oficina del director Darwin hablando con él.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

-"¡Lo siento Candy! Estoy retrasada…"-dijo Annie cerrando la puerta de los vestidores con mucha prisa y un enorme bolso en el hombro izquierdo –"las decoraciones se demoraron más de lo que pensaba…y…"

-"no te preocupes, Annie"-sonrió la rubia frente al espejo, ya se encontraba perfectamente vestida. Vestía un lindo vestido color rojo pastel con detalles dorados que resaltaban con su cabellera rubia. El cabello lo llevaba en una trenza baja. –"¿empezamos?"

-"si, claro. Gracias por permitirme maquillarte Candy"-dijo Annie desparramando sus cosas de maquillaje –polvos, base, sombras- encima de la mesa improvisada que se había vuelto su maquillador –"¿falta algo? Veo a todos muy alborotados"

-"Si, Terry no aparece"-dijo Candy mirando hacia el espejo como si mirara hacia el infinito. Annie ahogo una exclamación mientras cogía una brocha y un pomo que estaba encima de la mesa –"Lo han llamado a su celular y no contesta"

-"Pero eso es muy extraño"-dijo su amiga –"¿tienes alguna idea donde pueda estar? Los carros alegóricos ya no tardan en salir… y después es la obra"

-"Lo sé"-dijo Candy bajando la mirada hacia sus manos –"Sabes, no puedo quedarme esperando como una tonta si es que no aparece… lo iré a buscar… aunque no sé donde buscarlo"-dijo parándose de repente –"¿crees que puedas cubrirme por un rato…? Dile a la profesora que olvidé algo en el salón de clases. No me tardo"-dijo cogiendo su pequeño bolso y aproximándose a la puerta

-"¡Espera Candy!"-gritó Annie mientras que su amiga desaparecía por la puerta donde ella había entrado minutos antes. No sabía que hacer… ¿Dónde se había metido Terry Grandchester?

Candy salió apresuradamente asegurándose de que nadie se diera cuenta o hubiera notado su "huida" del teatro. Miró hacia ambos lados. El pasillo estaba completamente vacío. No había ningún alma. Lo más probable era que todos estuvieran en el gimnasio. Empezó a caminar con paso calmado mirando a los alrededores.

-"Si yo fuera Terry… donde estaría…"-pensaba. Se le ocurrió que lo más probable era que estuviese en uno de los jardines de la escuela –donde siempre lo había visto dormir- de repente estaba en un árbol o lo que fuese….

-"Pero señor Grandchester… tiene que entender que nosotros no estábamos enterados de lo que había sucedido con Terry"

-"¿eh?"

El eco se hizo presente en el pasillo vacío. Si, Candy había escuchado a la perfección como la calmada voz del director Darwin hablaba. Sin dudarlo, había dicho "Grandchester". Se asomó. La recepcionista no estaba en su lugar…

-"Señor Darwin, quiero que me deje ver a Terry. Entiendo que es un día especial para la escuela, pero lo que ha hecho mi hijo es inaceptable"

-"¿inaceptable?"-dijo Candy escuchando como la otra voz le respondía. Pudo ver la escena gracias a una pequeña abertura que había entre la puerta y el muro. Como lo suponía, el director estaba sentado en su escritorio apoyando sus codos en él con una serenidad innata. Mientras que frente a él estaba un señor vestido de traje plomo –uno muy caro- según podía observar, zapatos de cuero negros. Su cara le era muy conocida, sin dudarlo. Candy no podía observarlo bien desde el ángulo donde estaba, pero sentía curiosidad en verlo más de cerca.

Súbitamente, una mano tapó su boca y la cogió de la muñeca. Y no pudo moverse más, tuvo las ganas de gritar, pero no pudo emitir sonido. Su agresor sabía cómo mantenerla callada e inmóvil. Forcejeo un poco, pero el vestido comenzó a enredarse en sus rodillas, sintió como el desconocido la sacaba de la oficina discretamente sin hacer ningún ruido.

Luego lo sintió… era un perfume que conocía.

-"te voy a soltar, pero prométeme que no vas a gritar"

-"¡Terry!"-dijo con voz bajita muy asombrada. Ambos se encontraban a un lado del pasillo desierto casi dando a los jardines del colegio –"¿Qué… que sucede? Por por que me tapaste la boca, pensé que me estaban haciendo una broma Eliza y Neil"-susurró

El castaño bufó -"No me compares con esos dos". Se apartó de la rubia.

-"¿Qué sucede?¿Quien es él?"

-"¿Él? Él es Richard Grandchester, parlamentario de Estados Unidos y mi padre"-dijo tranquilamente como si hablara del clima –"Te ves bien, hasta pareces una señorita"-le dijo observando su atuendo

-"¡Oye!..."-movió su cabeza –"Si es tu padre, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

-"He venido a hacer entrar en razón a mi hijo"

La voz altanera y varonil se hizo presente detrás de ellos, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Giraron al darse cuenta de que el director y Richard Grandchester los había descubierto.

-"Asi que tu eres Candice Cartwright. He oído hablar de ti… finalmente te conozco en persona"-dijo sonriendo seriamente

-"¿ha oído hablar de mi?"-dijo Candy más para ella que para el resto. Terry miró con sorpresa a su padre –"Mucho gusto, señor"

-"Me gustaría decir lo mismo, señorita Cartwright"

-"Richard"-dijo Terry con reproche mientras que su padre lo callaba con un gesto. El director estaba con una expresión de sorprendido al igual que Candy

-"hace unos días recibí un correo de mi hijo diciendo que había decidido ser independiente para convertirse en un actor… como si eso fuera una carrera. Yo tengo muchos mejores planes para Terry… me temo señorita Cartwright que ha habido un cambio notable desde que conociste a Terry"

-"¿cambio?"

-"No permitiré que por un simple capricho mi hijo lance todo por la borda, como su apellido"-dijo acomodándose los lentes de diseñador que utilizaba. Richard Grandchester podía simular estar completamente sereno. Sin embargo, Terry sabía que estaba furioso.

Candy apretó los puños no sabía pero empezaba a detestar a ese señor, por más que fuera el padre de Terry.

-"Terry, necesitamos hablar"-dijo mirando severamente a su hijo –"director, podemos usar su oficina"

-"espere…"-dijo Candy antes de que Terry pudiese decir algo –"No entiendo bien que esta sucediendo entre Terry y usted, pero me parece que si Terry ha decidido independizarse y empezar con la carrera que él desea debería apoyarlo"-suspiró –"después de todo es su padre y… debería saber que actuar hace muy feliz a Terry"

Richard la miró con odio contenido.

-"No tenemos nada que hablar"-dijo Terry acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja –"lo que dice Candy es verdad. Ya he tomado una decisión y tú ni nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión. Es algo que elegí así no te guste. No quiero seguir leyes como tú lo hiciste"

-"Es suficiente… no debería estar escuchando tanta tontería junta"-dijo agarrando su gabardina oscura dispuesto a marcharse–"Te dije que no quería verte cerca de ella, pero como siempre haces lo que quieres. Al final… yo soy su padre y sé lo que te conviene para tu futuro"

-"si quiera… alguna vez ha visto como actúa Terry"-dijo Candy perdiendo los estribos. No entendía a qué se refería el parlamentario con su comentario anterior, pero no podía dejar que siguiera hablando despectivamente de ella ni de Terry –"Pues entonces debería verlo, tiene un talento innato, es muy bueno"-dijo recordando las sesiones de ensayo que habían transcurrido los días anteriores –"debería sentirse orgulloso de él"

Terry y el director la miraron sorprendida. El último se había quedado inmovilizado y en silencio como una tumba, por primera vez en los 15 años como director en la escuela.

-"una niña que no sabe nada de la realidad no debería darme tanta cátedra… esto no se va a quedar así Terrance. Sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero, a partir de hoy no recibirás ni un centavo mío, haber cuánto tiempo resistes sin dinero"

-"no necesito tu dinero"-le espeto Terry mientras que se alejaba –"no te preocupes, puedo cuidarme solo siempre lo he hecho…"

-"actúas como si fueras ella"-murmuró Richard más para si él mismo que para los demás, pero no pasó desapercibido ni para Terry ni para Candy –"Recuerdalo Terrance, esto no se va a quedar así"

-"Hasta pronto, no, adiós Richard"-dijo fríamente Terry observando como su progenitor se alejaba por el pasillo desolado hacia la salida más cercana. Sentía como si hubiera ganado una batalla, pero estaba seguro de que no había ganado la guerra… conocía a la perfección cuánto daño podía causar y toda la influencia de Richard Grandchester.

Lo sabía muy bien hasta donde su orgullo y su furia podían llegar.

-"eso si fue intenso"-dijo Candy sintiéndose aliviada dando un claro suspiro –"¿estás bien, Terry?"

-"cre… creo que deberíamos seguir con el festival de la primavera"-dijo el director recuperando el habla. Sentía que no era de su incumbencia involucrarse en problemas familiares y mucho menos quería ganarse problemas con Richard Grandchester… sentía que por primera vez en su vida no sabía cómo actuar en esa situación.

Candy asintió con una amable sonrisa hacia Terry –"ven, vamos… después tendremos tiempo para hablar sobre ello"-dijo observándolo como él seguía mirando hacia el infinito por donde había desaparecido su padre minutos antes.

Terry asintió mecánicamente. El sonido del móvil que estaba en el bolsillo del director llamó la atención de las tres personas, es un celular ya descontinuado de marca _Nokia_, esos donde se podía jugar _snake_ y tienen linterna reconoció Candy.

-"los carros alegóricos ya terminaron de hacer su recorrido. Me están esperando para dar las palabras del evento, me parece que tienen que presentar la obra"-dijo mirando a ambos con comprensión –"olvidemos todo este asunto por hoy, sigamos con el festival"

Las palabras fueron reconfortantes para ambos, así que emprendieron el camino hacia el teatro, a estas alturas estaban completamente seguros de que Naira Clayton le iba a dar un colapso nervioso –o ya tenía uno- porque dos de su protagonistas habían desaparecido.

Y, bueno, la obra estaba a punto de empezar…

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

-"¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¡Llegaste!"-dijo Naira a punto de que se le salieran las lágrimas –"estaba muy preocupada…"-dijo abrazandolo a Candy le salio una gotita sobre su cabeza –"y tú Candice… donde estabas? Entre los dos acaso quieren acabar con mis pobres nervios"-dijo ahora poniendo ambos abrazos como jarras –"¡tenemos exactamente 10 minutos para entrar a escena!"

-"Lo siento profesora"-dijo Candy mirando compasivamente a Annie quien laobservaba desde elfondo del salón, aparentemente había sido presa de los nervios de Naira Clayton

-"¡Anda a maquillarte que estas hecha un desastre!"-dijo mientras que Terry se 'libraba' de su segundo abrazo entrando a los vestidores

-"se puede saber dónde estaba señorita Cartwright"-dijo Archie esperándola sentado al lado de donde estaba su mesa improvisada de maquillaje –"Annie y yo estábamos muy preocupados"

-"lo siento…"-se disculpó rápidamente sentándose. Annie la seguía con rapidez y nerviosismo –gracias a la presencia de Archie-"gracias Annie demoré mucho"

-"uhmm… habrás estado afuera cerca de media hora, ¿todo bien?"

-"si"-dijo débilmente, su amiga empezaba a aplicarle el corrector y la base al níveo rostro de la pecosa, justamente tratando de cubrirlas.

Archie la miraba analizándola… había algo que no le cuadraba… acaso Candy había ido a buscar a Terry… y si fuera en ese caso, ¿por qué? Se acordó del día de la audición… no se podía engañar, la mirada que dirigía su primo Anthony era la misma que le dirigía Terry Grandchester.

¿Podía ser posible? De ser ciertas sus sospechas… ¿Cuál sería la decisión de Candy? El fin de semana pasado había detectado una clara conexión entre Anthony y ella, lo mismo había opinado su hermano Stear, sin embargo, le quedaba dudas.

El director Darwin bajó del estrado que se había armado dentro del enorme gimnasio mientras que los alumnos, los profesores y los padres de familia admiraban las alfombras de pétalos de flores con fondos alusivos a la primavera. En la mayoría de ellos habían aves, hadas y rosas. El inicio de la obra se iba a retrasar unos cuantos minutos debido a problemas técnicos…

-"Susy querida, ¿estas bien?"-dijo Marjorie Marlowe desde el estrado. Su única hija Susana, a quien solia llamar Susy con cariño, no dejaba de estrujarse las manos con fuerza y nerviosismo. –"cariño, te harás daño"

-"estoy bien mamá"-dijo con una sonrisa fingida desde la silla de ruedas –"solo que… estoy ansiosa… ¿a qué hora empezará la obra?"

-"pues dijeron que en unos minutos… ¿necesitas algo?"

Susana movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. De pronto, las luces se apagaron los tramoyistas ya habían removido el atril donde minutos antes había hablado el director. Un muchacho alto, vestido con un terno oscuro, algo desaliñado y unos lentes oscuros hizo su aparición en el medio. La luz de los reflectores lo iluminó. Era la única figura que se podía apreciar. Pidió silencio, los murmullos se fueron apaciguando lentamente.

-"ya va a comenzar"-dijo Eliza Leagan al lado de su hermano –"esa estúpida de Candy… no puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos"

-"no te preocupes, hermanita… lo arreglé todo… nada puede salir mal"

-"después de lo que sucedió con la cámara. Ya no se que esperar, Neil. Todavía tengo muchas dudas sobre tus planes"-refunfuño cruzándose de brazos

-"espera y veras, espera y veras"

El chico vestido de terno empezaba a narrar una corta historia mientras que el telón se abría y se podía observar el fondo lleno de rosales, una laguna hecha de cristal y un jardín hermoso decorado básicamente con tecnopor, papeles de colores y mucha cartulina. Sin dudarlo habían hecho un trabajo exquisito.

-"Creo que llegué a tiempo"-dijo Stear dejando unas bolsas de plástico que cuando tocaron el suelo parecían hechas de cristal –"quería ver la obra… ¿Anthony?"

El rubio le presto poca atención a la llegada de su primo –"si… ya empezó"-dijo bajito sin perder de vista el escenario. Justo en ese momento el que hablaba se retiraba con pasos pausados y el escenario se iluminaba.

-"ok ok, no diré nada más. Gracias por guardarme lugar, Anthony"

-"De nada"-dijo mecánicamente –"ahí esta Candy"-susurró más para sí.

En ese preciso momento, una cabellera rubia ingresaba al escenario. Era como si estuviera paseando por el curioso jardín de papel. Súbitamente apareció otra figura conocida para ambos, era Archie quien caminaba hacia ella con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.

-"Alexis, no te había visto llegar"-dijo asombrada

-"Sabia que ibas a volver por aquí"-dijo Archie –"te he estado esperando durante todas estas semanas"

-"¿esperándome?"

-"Si, he venido todos los días desde que nos conocimos esa vez para poder hablar más contigo"-dijo sonriendo –"¿Qué es lo que te atrae de este jardín, Rose?"

-"mira las rosas… son hermosas. Hace unas semanas planté esta semilla de rosa ya brotó y se está convirtiendo en un botón de rosa"-sonrió nostálgicamente –"todos los seres vivos tenemos ciclos de vida. Nacemos, crecemos, nos reproducimos y morimos"

-"qué manera tan dramática de hablar, pero si, supongo que tienes razón…"

La escena entre Archie y Candy continuó por unos minutos más, y luego se cerraron las cortinas. Mientras cambiaban de escenografía. El mismo chico desalineado y con traje oscuro apareció relatando otra estrofa de la obra teatral. Una vez más se abrieron las cortinas y salió Terry, quien caminaba hacia el centro del escenario. Ahora había cambiado y estaban en una librería –o algo muy parecido- simulaba estar buscando un libro cuyo título el público desconocía.

-"¿te gusta la literatura inglesa?"-preguntó una voz que ya era reconocida por el público. Candy emergió entre las estanterías con una cálida sonrisa

-"¿Qué estas buscando?"-dijo Terry mirándola de manera especial –"¿botánica?"-pregunto incrédulo –"lo siento, señorita pero no parece una persona que le gusten las plantas"

-"y a tu no pareces como si te gustara leer…"

-"mucho gusto, soy Edward"

-"soy Rose"

-"Ok, señorita Rose… el gusto es mío"

Se corrieron algunas escenas donde describía la interacción entre algunos otros personajes adicionales –y menos importantes- y se desarrollaba la historia alrededor de los tres principales, los cuales eran: Rose, Alexis y Edward. Rose era una chica huérfana de ambos padres que acababa de recibir la noticia de que tenía leucemia en etapa terminal.

-"Disculpame, Edward solo que tengo que decirte una verdad que llevo oculta hace unos meses. Quiero ser sincera contigo, para luego ser sincera conmigo misma"

-"No calles más, Rose. Es suficiente. Prefiero saber la verdad, prefiero escuchar que he perdido de tus labios en vez de escucharlos de mi principal rival. Si me dices que lo amas, yo daré un paso al costado y te olvidaré, así tenga que arrancarme el corazón"

-"No… no podría… por favor, te pido encarecidamente que olvides todo tu amor por mí. Pero no son las razones por las cuales yo debo decir que no a tu amor. Te agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi ser que tú me quieras como dices y demuestras quererme"

-"Yo no te quiero. Yo te amo, Rose"

–"Gracias por amarme. Ahora te diré toda la verdad, Edward. Hace unos meses, yo…"

Candy fingió desmayarse y Terry corrió hacia ella muy preocupado e intentando reanimarla sin éxito. –"por favor… por favor… que alguien me ayude… Rose, no por favor… ¿Qué sucede?"

Todo el público ahogo una exclamación. Seguidamente se apagaron todas las luces y se podían escuchar como los tramoyistas movían rápidamente el escenario, una vez más. Ya era casi la décima vez que cambiaban escenario. Luego de un o dos minutos se abrieron las cortinas, para mostrar un improvisado cuarto de hospital. Con dos enfermeras y un doctor, estaba Alexis y Candy en una camilla.

-"esta es mi verdad, Alexis. Me estoy muriendo"-dijo Candy débilmente –"todos estos meses han sido maravillosos, porque he conocido personas maravillosas que… siempre vivirán en mí"-dijo dando un respiro, mientras Archie lloraba amargamente –"discúlpame por no decírtelo antes. De verdad, siempre tuve miedo de… contártelo"

-"¿Por qué ahora, Rose? Eres tan joven, tan alegre… hubiera preferido que amaras a alguien más que verte en tu lecho de muerte"

-"no digas eso"-dijo ella con una sonrisa acariciándole el rostro –"eres y siempre has sido un buen amigo"

Archie cerró los ojos –"no me amas, ¿cierto? Amas a alguien más… ya lo sé"

-"así es, y es mejor que nunca lo sepa. No podría despedirme de él"-dijo Candy mientras el alumno vestido de doctor se acercaba a tomarle el pulso moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como indicando que llegaba la hora

-"nunca podré olvidarte, Rose. gracias por alegrar mi vida"

-"no, gracias a ti por permitirme conocerte"-dijo Candy –"ahora ya, debo descansar. Realmente estoy muy cansada. Te pediré un último favor, amigo mío. Sé feliz, encuéntrala… encuentra a la persona ideal para ti. Yo sé que a ella la querrás mucho más que a mí. Mucho más que a cualquier otra mujer ¿lo harás?"

Archie se limpió las lágrimas –"te lo prometo, mi querida Rose. No te olvides de mí"

-"nunca mi amigo"

-"anotemos la hora en el parte"-dijo el doctor –"son las 10pm..."

Se volvieron a cerrar las cortinas mientras que en el público se podían escuchar algunos sollozos y lágrimas sobre todo del público femenino. Pasaron unos minutos más y se abrieron las cortinas nuevamente, ahora mostraban a un desolado Terry al frente de una tumba hecha de cartulina y tecnopor.

-"esa fue la verdad que tanto querias ocultarme, Rose"-dijo triste mirando hacia el infinito clavada la mirada en la lápida –"dime ahora que haré sin ti… ¿Por qué te conocí si te ibas a ir tan pronto? ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta conmigo? Acaso no sabías lo mucho que te amo y te voy a amar para toda mi vida?"

Silencio fue lo que recibió en esos momentos… unos segundos después sonaron cascabeles y Terry levantó la mirada, justo aparecía Candy con dos alas en su espalda y sonriéndole. Por una pisca de segundo, Terry dejo de ser Edward y quiso atraerla hacia sí, pero se pudo contener hábilmente. Volvió al personaje.

-"Eres tú… o es que también estoy muerto"

-"no estás muerto…"-Candy cerró los ojos con la misma cálida sonrisa –"quise venir a despedirme, quisiera cantarte una canción"

-"¿una canción?"

Candy entonces se paró en mitad del escenario junto sus manos como si fuera a decir una corta oración. Sin embargo de sus labios no salieron plegarias, sino una dulce melodía que venía acompañada por algunos instrumentos de algún otro lugar invisible.

_**En mi ventana veo brillar**_

_**Las estrellas muy cerca de mí**_

_**Cierro los ojos quiero soñar con un dulce porvenir**_

_**Quiero vivir y disfrutar la alegría de la juventud**_

_**Cada noche para mí, mil estrellas que den luz**_

_**Gira gira carrusel tus ruedas de cristal**_

_**Recorriendo mil caminos, tu destino encontrarás.**_

Terry la contemplaba como cantaba y se sentía bendecido por cada segundo que podía escucharla. Era tan dulce, como lo indicaba su nombre. Era la primera vez que podía sentir ese sentimiento. Siempre pensó que le tendría miedo, pero ahora estaba seguro que miedo sería la última palabra con lo que describiera.

Era mágico, cálido y dulce.

Dulce como su Candy.

Terminó la canción y se apagaron las luces… un momento, eso definitivamente no estaba planeado…

-"que empiece el show"-susurró Neil Leagan susurrando maliciosamente

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** hola a todos mis simpáticos lectores…! Lo sé, me retrasé… pero esta semana ocurrió algo que me impacto notablemente y deje suspendido el fanfic por un par de días. Renuncié al trabajo, desde hace tiempo estaba pensándolo, pero realmente no esperaba un desenlace así, me decepcioné de una persona quien creía un buen amigo y me voy decepcionada y triste… me quedo hasta fin de mes, pero así es a veces. La vida te enseña que no todas las personas son buenas y que nunca hay que confiar, sobre todo cuando trabajas. En fin, ya no los aburriré con esos detalles, volvamos al fanfic… como lo prometido es deuda este capítulo fue TerryxCandy, esperemos que a mis amigas terryfans les haya gustado y se hayan divertido con el capítulo, aunque realmente algo "heavy" con la parte de su padre… -como me cae mal xD!- y también la obra… no sé si quedo como lo había pensado (y hasta soñado) jajaja pero creo que está bien? En el próximo capitulo veremos alguna fechoría de Eliza y Neil grrr…! Y si la canción del ending es "Gira Carrusel" en versión español :) ¿les gustó? Bueno creo que ya Terry esta consciente de sus sentimientos por la pecosa! Yaya no diré más… nos leemos el siguiente capitulo…

**Sección Reviews:**

**Alizzzz G:** Si, fue trágico el desenlace de Leonore T.T a mí también me dio pena, pero asi es la vida y accidentes de tránsito hay todos los días y en todos los países del mundo…! !

**LizCarter:** Yo-creo-que-este-capitulo-si-te-gusto! Jajaja bueno, el siguiente capítulo también será sobre Terry, hay una conversación pendiente de ambos O.o! jajaja que será que será? Un abrazo!

**Iris Adriana:** siiiii esa parte fue mi favorita! Me encantó! Me acordé de esa parte de la serie y decidí ponerla asi como un deja vu! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un abrazo!

**Josie:** exacto, aun no la va a forzar a darle una respuesta… todavía falta porque si no, no hay fanfic jajaja! El próximo capitulo podremos ver un avance (creo) sobre la relación de Candy con su padre :3 recordemos que hay padres y padres (como el caso de Richard… grr que mal me cae) gracias por leerme, me encanta leerte! Jaja un abrazo!

**Skarllet Northman:** Jajajaja O.o bueno, este capítulo fue TerryxCandy, el siguiente capítulo también, pero quien se quedará con ella al final? Aún es pronto para saberlo :) un abrazo espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!

**Conny De G:** U.u no mataré a nadie… en el fanfic (al menos aun no lo he pensado) bueno Anthony con Diana, ya veremos… como dije aún falta mucho para saber con quién se quedará Candy, pero si no se queda con Anthony, Diana podría ser una buena opción! Ya veremos porqué… en algunos capítulos más…! Jejeje bueno creo que queda resuelto el siguiente comentario en el capítulo de ahora… espero que te haya gustado. Un abrazo!


	15. Linajes

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 15**_

_**Linajes**_

Sin planearse las luces del escenario y del gimnasio se apagaron y todos los presentes se quedaron a obscuras. Se preguntaban si todo era parte del espectáculo que ya estaba llegando a su desenlace. Candy no podía ver absolutamente nada, estaba segura de que no era parte de lo que habían ensayado. Luego, pensó en Terry que debería estar a unos metros. Sintió como un sonido como una tablilla y agua cayendo ¿agua?

De pronto, todo pasó rápidamente. Se pudo escuchar un _splashhhh _que inundó todo el gimnasio. En ese momento Terry sintió como gotas de agua o algún otro líquido salpicaba a su rostro, mientras intentaba ubicar a Candy en el escenario.

Los murmullos se podían escuchar por los alrededores… provenientes de todo el público.

-"no creo que esté dentro del librero…"-susurró Stear mirando a Anthony quien había estado todo el tiempo con ambas manos en las rodillas como si la presencia de Terry cerca a Candy no le gustara

-"así parece… esperemos que se prendan las luces"-dijo con aparente calma

-"¡¿Quién ha arruinado así mi desenlace perfecto?!"-se escuchó la voz de Naira Clayton en medio de la oscuridad. Después de unos segundos las luces volvieron a la normalidad, al parecer el grupo electrógeno había empezado a funcionar

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Candy en ese momento… ella… ella estaba… totalmente empapada de… algún líquido oscuro que nadie lograba identificar.

-"¡Candy!"-gritó Anthony desde el público empezando a bajar del estrado donde se encontraba

-"Candy…"-dijo Terry y vio como parte de su traje en ese momento habían esparcidas varias gotas de ese líquido oscuro

En ese momento, los demás participantes de la obra –incluidos Annie y Archie- se acercaron al escenario. Candy no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Segundos antes había escuchado como agua caía sobre ella y la empapaba totalmente. Su vestido estaba completamente arruinado, las alas que tenían se habían roto gracias al impacto de la caída de líquido. Miró sus manos, estaban completamente sucias.

En cuanto al público se había quedado mudo de la sorpresa, para luego algunos alumnos comenzaban a reírse a carcajadas.

-"¿estás bien, Candy?"-dijo Annie con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro

Súbitamente las cortinas del escenario se cerraron. Archie se encargó de ello, evitando que el público siguiera burlándose de Candy.

-"no… no entiendo…"-dijo Candy mirando sus manos… -"¿Quién?"

-"Te apuesto que están detrás de esto los Leagan"-dijo Archie acercándose –"Sería bueno que la lleves a lavarse Annie, no sabemos que es esa sustancia"

-"¿Candy, estas bien?"-se acercó Terry. Candy lo miró sorprendida y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Asintió mecánicamente –"¿no te lastimaste?"

-"No"

-"¡Candy!"-gritó Anthony ingresando al escenario. Ya los tramoyistas y el personal de limpieza de la escuela estaban retirando todo –"¿Qué sucedió?"

-"no lo sabemos"-dijo Archie mirando hacia arriba, se podía ver como una gran cubeta estaba sobre una viga y se había accionado gracias a una palanca pero desconocían el origen de la misma -"pero a mí me huele que es una broma pesada de Eliza y Neil"

-"Iré con Candy a los servicios"-dijo Annie interrumpiendo a Archie y pasando entre ambos primos

-"¿no viste nada, Grandchester?"-dijo Archie mirando ahora a su rival –"eres el que estaba más cerca de ella"

-"Fue algo rápido, pero no, no vi nada porque justo en esos momentos las luces se apagaron"

-"habrá que averiguar quién está detrás de todo esto"-dijo el director detrás de los muchachos

-"¡Director! ¡Fue un sabotaje a mi obra de la primavera!"-dijo a su costado la profesora Clayton con sus dos manos en el rostro como un largo lamento

Las personas habían comenzado a dispersarse por el gimnasio. Todo indicaba que con el incidente de la obra acababa el festival de la primavera. Dos personas reían con malicia mientras observaban aun los restos del líquido oscuro dispersados en el escenario. El plan había funcionado.

-"perfecto, Neil"-sonrió Eliza –"le dimos una lección a esa bruta de Candy… nunca más volverá a creerse más que nosotros… los Leagan"

-"el aceite que le lanzamos funcionó a la perfección"-sonrió el moreno con un destello de malicia –"le costará limpiarse… demuestra lo sucia que es"

-"¿no dejaste rastro cierto?"

-"no te preocupes hermanita. Nadie puede sospechar de nosotros"-rió –"me las ingenié para ocultar cualquier huella"

Eliza Leagan había mirado como Anthony Brower había corrido hacia el trasfondo del teatro. Seguramente con la intención de encontrar a Candy, lo peor de todo es que no había hecho nada posible para detenerlo.

Como le molestaba. La sangre venenosa hervía en sus venas. No importa cual fuese el método.

Anthony sería de ella y no dejaría que una pulgosa como Candice Cartwright se lo arrebatara lo que era de ella desde mucho antes.

Definitivamente, el aceite era el principio.

Susana Marlowe había visto con mucho asombro toda la obra. Sin dudarlo, no esperaba –como todos los demás- el desastroso desenlace. Estaba segura que no le agradaba Candy y mucho menos que estuviera tan cerca de Terry y que haya usurpado su lugar. Sin embargo, no le deseaba nada malo. Y, cualquier persona que estuviera detrás de toda la "broma" tendría que odiarla mucho.

Siempre había sido una buena chica a pesar de todo. Quería ganarle a Candy el amor de Terry, pero lo haría por las buenas. Nunca había sido una tramposa.

Estaba pensando en muchas cosas mientras que su madre le hablaba sobre ya retirarse de la escuela, después de lo que acababan de ver.

Concentró sus ideas y pidió un deseo.

-"mamá, por favor llévame a los vestidores. Necesito hablar con Candy"

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Terry estaba apoyado afuera del gimnasio. Podía sentir como los rayos de sol del atardecer se estaban despidiendo y llegando a su rostro. Estaba preocupado… bastante preocupado. Lo único que había hecho era observar como Candy era bañada por el líquido oscuro.

En su confusión –y la revelación de sus sentimientos- no había podido hacer ningún movimiento.

Se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba Candy y le gustaba bastante. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien. Encendió un cigarrillo, quería calmarse. Desafortunadamente, también se había dado cuenta de que tenía un rival importante.

Aunque, bueno, al menos eso lo sabía de antemano. Pero el estar consciente de ello, lo había hecho preocuparse un poco. Expulsó el humo que salía de su boca y lamio sus labios, sabían a tabaco. No sabía porque pero el sabor ese día le resultaba desagradable.

Se le formuló dos preguntas que fueron un taladro a su cerebro… ¿Qué era lo que sentía Candice Carwright? Y la segunda ¿Cómo se había enamorado de ella?

-"fumar está prohibido en la escuela, deberías saberlo Terry"

El castaño ni se inmutó al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas. –"¿te molesta? Te recuerdo que es un hábito que heredé de ti"

Richard Grandchester lo observaba ávidamente desde unos metros detrás de él. Tenía su lujosa gabardina en el brazo derecho y su portafolio en la otra mano.

El hijo apagó el cigarro de mala manera estrellando la colilla en el muro donde se había estado apoyando minutos antes.

-"Vi tu obra"-dijo finalmente sin mover ni un músculo –"al parecer el talento lo heredaste de ella"-tosió incómodamente –"eso será un problema"

-"no busco tus felicitaciones. Estoy consciente de mi talento"-dijo sin humildad –"¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme? ¿Me has declarado la guerra?"

Richard sonrió –"no dejaré que hagas lo que quieras por una corazonada. Sabía que verla solo empeoraría las cosas, por eso te lo prohibí. También está la influencia de la señorita Cart…"

-"no la incluyas en esto. Ella no tiene por qué involucrarse en mis problemas contigo"-dijo fieramente mirando fulminante a su progenitor –"te lo advierto Richard. No te atrevas a acercarte o hacerle daño a Candy"

-"¿me crees un demonio, hijo?"

-"Lo eres. Sé lo que eres capaz. Por eso, prefiero mantenerla alejada de ti"-dijo Terry –"si no tienes otra cosa que hacer en este lugar, te puedes retirar"

Richard hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta caminando hacia el estacionamiento desapareciendo de su vista.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

-"¿estás bien, Candy?"

Annie estaba sentada en las banquitas de los vestidores. Se podía escuchar como el agua caía a chorros y las nubes de vapor estaban ocasionando que los espejos de los servicios se nublaran por el calor. Miraba sus blancas manos para luego ver el estropeado vestuario de Candy. No había ninguna respuesta… de repente Candy no la había escuchado… nunca la había visto así. Su Smartphone no había dejado de vibrar desde que ingresaron ambas a las duchas.

Tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de Archie y un número que desconocía, pensaba que sin dudarlo era de Anthony Brower.

Solo esperaba que su amiga estuviera bien. Pero quien podía haber hecho algo similar… cerró sus ojos. La llave del grifo de agua giró y el ruido de agua cayendo cesó finalmente. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado sentada esperando a que Candy saliera.

-"listo, ya estoy mejor. No hay nada que un buen baño no pueda arreglar"-dijo la rubia saliendo de las duchas con una toalla envolviendo su delgada figura y otra toalla en sus cabellos –"gracias Annie, por esperarme"

-"¡Candy!"-dijo su amiga asombrada. Sin dudarlo, había recuperado su alegría –"¿quieres que te ayude en algo?"

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro –"no, pero quédate aquí, por favor"-dijo en un tono que se podía considerar casi una súplica

La chica asintió. –"le avisaré a los chicos que estas bien"

Candy volvió a negar –"no quiero preocuparlos más"-sonrió -"todo ha sido una broma de mal gusto…"-refunfuñó –"y tengo una idea de quienes pudieron haber sido… pero no tengo pruebas"

-"¿te refieres a los Leagan?"

Candy asintió mientras que abría su maletín con su muda de ropa –"no sé… pero puedo asegurarte que ellos están detrás"

-"lo mismo dijo Archie"-sonrió Annie –"¿Qué planeas hacer?"

-"no lo sé… pero ya se me ocurrirá algo para devolverles el favor"-sonrió guiñándole un ojo

Pasaron unos minutos conversando de otros temas para bajar el ambiente y salieron del vestidor conversando amenamente. En la salida todo estaba vacío no había ni un alma, de pronto dos sombras aparecieron… una estaba en una silla de ruedas.

-"¡Susana!"-gritó Candy con asombro en sus pupilas verdes –"¡has venido! Buenas tardes señora"

Marjorie dio un saludo con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-"buenas tardes"-dijo la chica firmemente llamando la atención de ambas amigas –"si, estuve viendo toda la obra. Lamento lo que pasó al final… espero que estés bien"

-"Si"-dijo Candy débilmente –"¿Cómo sigues? ¿Estas mejor?"

-"Si, el doctor dijo que estaré un par de semanas más en la clínica hasta que sane bien la fractura. Aunque creo que voy a tener que ir un par de meses a rehabilitación"

-"Ya… ya veo"-dijo Candy mirando el enorme yeso con pena –"me alegra que hayas venido, espero que te recuperes pronto"

-"gracias"-dijo Susana en una palabra –"tu actuación fue muy buena el día de hoy, te felicito"

-"no… no es para tanto"-sonrió tímidamente. Annie miraba fijamente a Susana, había algo en su mirada que no le gustaba

-"¿te puedo pedir algo?"

-"¿ah?"-dijo Candy y notó que Susana estaba llorando –"¿Qué… que sucede?"

-"Por favor… no me robes a Terry"-dijo Susana mientras las lágrimas caían. Candy miró desconcertada –"Yo… yo estoy dispuesta a pelear por él…"

-"¿pelear?"-dijo Candy no entendiendo las palabras de Susana –"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué crees que me voy a robar a Terry?"

Susana se detuvo… era posible… Candy no se había dado cuenta de lo que el castaño sentía por ella. Tal vez, después de todo… su intuición estaba equivocada? No, no era eso.

Sencilla y prácticamente Candice Cartwright no se había dado cuenta de absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No se había dado cuenta de las miradas que le daba Terry… se sintió una tonta.

No había ganado, es más ni si quiera sabía que estaba en la competencia.

Sonrió.

-"no… es nada"-dijo rápidamente limpiándose las lágrimas –"disculpa, me confundí. No debí decirte esas cosas"-dijo con falsa inocencia –"Yo solo quería felicitarte por tu desempeño en la obra. Espero que pronto podamos ser compañeras en el escenario"

-"cla… claro"-dijo Candy aun sin entender el cambio repentino de la situación –"recupérate pronto"

La chica en silla de ruedas asintió dirigiendo una última mirada hacia las dos chicas que se habían quedado mirándola de manera extraña. Se había precipitado en la reacción que había tomado. Indicó a su madre para que se retiraran hacia el estacionamiento para regresar al estacionamiento.

-"no… no entendí"-dijo Candy mirando a Annie –"¿Qué era lo que quería decirme?"

Annie también estaba sorprendida. No era imposible… había algo que no encajaba correctamente… prefirió no alertar a su amiga –"yo tampoco entendí"

Susana miró sobre su hombro unos cuantos minutos después mientras que su madre ingresaba al estacionamiento. Ahí estaba, era Terry… sin dudarlo, podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte. Estaba apoyado sobre un muro mirando hacia el otro costado.

De pronto, lo supo, supo que estaba esperando a que saliera Candy. Acababa de comprobar que Candy no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que él sentía por ella, eso finalmente podría ser una clara ventaja para ella.

-"te estas poniendo paranoico Anthony"-dijo Stear tratando de detener a su primo sin tener éxito –"aún no sabemos con certeza si fueron los Leagan quienes le jugaron esa broma a Candy…"

-"pues yo estoy casi seguro de que fueron ellos"-dijo Archie apoyando a Anthony.

Los tres caminaban por los salones de la escuela buscando a Eliza y Neil.

-"haré que confiesen"-dijo Anthony en un murmuro –"lo que hicieron estuvo muy mal"

-"da igual, no sabemos dónde están"-dijo con resignación el mayor –"dejemos que el director Darwin se encargue de hacer las averiguaciones correspondientes"-Anthony lo miró con frialdad –"ok ok, no dije nada"

-"Annie me acaba de mandar un mensaje, al parecer Candy ya se encuentra mejor están saliendo de las duchas"-dijo Archie leyendo la pantalla de su celular

-"bueno, quisiera probar este invento que hice"-dijo Stear –"es un detector de mentiras… lo hice en el laboratorio en mi tiempo libre, pensé que podría sernos útil algún día"

Anthony y Archie se miraron perplejamente por unos segundos sin emitir ningún tipo de sonido frente un casco con muchos cables atados a él que Stear tenía ante ellos

-"¿funciona?"-dijo su hermano alzando una ceja incrédulo –"es decir… ¿Cómo funciona?"

-"eh… pues… es algo muy simple, ustedes saben que el cerebro funciona por impulsos electromagnéticos, eso quiere decir que cuando mentimos utilizamos más carga dado que necesitamos crear imágenes nuevas y no simples recuerdos"-Anthony y Archie lo miraron con interés –"bueno lo que hace es medir el nivel de carga que se produce en el cerebro una vez que el acusado tiene puesto el casco y así podremos detectar si está mintiendo o no. Es sicológico"

-"entiendo"-dijo Anthony –"entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a los Leagan, después iré a buscar a Candy para que ellos le ofrezcan una disculpa"

Candy y Annie caminaron hacia la salida del gimnasio con paso pausado. Annie podía adivinar aun la confusión que había en el rostro de Candy… definitivamente había sido un día bastante pesado. Si ella solo quería llegar a casa y echarse a dormir. Miró su reloj _Guess _de pulsera eran casi las 5 de la tarde.

Archie no le había contestado aun el mensaje que le había enviado unos 10 minutos antes. Quiso llamarlo, pero su vergüenza podía más que su deseo.

-"te estaba esperando"

La voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Levanto la mirada hacia dónde provenía. Era Terry Grandchester quien estaba en la puerta de salida del gimnasio que daba hacia el estacionamiento. Sus pupilas no la miraban, estaba mirando a la persona que estaba atrás suyo.

-"Te… Terry"-dijo Candy mirándolo con curiosidad –"ho… hola... no sabía que estabas aquí"

-"¿estás bien?"-dijo mientras que se acercaba. Daba gracias que solo estuviera con su amiga.

-"S… si"-dijo Candy –"Gracias por preocuparte. Nos vemos"

-"espera"-dijo él mientras la agarraba suavemente por el brazo –"de verdad necesito hablar contigo"

Annie se sobresaltó por un minuto. Terry no le estaba haciendo daño, pero con todo lo que había sucedido en el día, no quería que le pasara algo más a su amiga.

-"Esta bien, Annie"-dijo Candy con una sonrisa –"Adelántate, yo enseguida iré"

La chica de cabello largo miró con desconfianza a Terry y asintió –"Ok, cualquier cosa me llamas al móvil"

Esperaron unos segundos mientras que Annie se perdía de vista. –"No fue mi intención asustar a tu amiga"-dijo Terry soltando el brazo de Candy –"sé que no me tiene confianza. Bueno, casi nadie la tiene"-rio irónico

-"Yo si tengo confianza en ti, Terry"-dijo Candy suavemente. Él la miró con interés –"Hoy después de conocer a tu padre…"-guardó silencio –"creo que tienes una pena guardada dentro ¿no es así?"

Terry bufó –"No me conoces"-dijo él firmemente –"No puedes decir nada porque no sabes nada de mí"

-"¿siempre has sido tan huraño?"-le pregunto sin querer

El muchacho alto la miró ansioso –"solo quería agradecerte por lo de hoy"-dijo sin hacerle caso a la pregunta que ella le había formulado –"nunca pensé que le dirías algo así a Richard, también lamento lo que sucedió en el gimnasio"

-"No fue…"

-"pero lo que quisiera pedirte es que no te involucres más de lo que te incumbe"

Candy se asombró –"¿lo que me incumbe?"

-"mis asuntos familiares no tienen nada que ver contigo"

-"se notaba que tu padre estaba preocupado y… yo…"

-"no quiero que te entrometas"-dijo cogiéndola del brazo de nuevo obligándola a mirarlo fijamente

Candy cerró los ojos –"de acuerdo, entiendo que son tus asuntos familiares"-respiró profundamente –"no te preocupes, no es mi intensión entrometerme. Entiendo la situación con tu padre. Yo también tengo problemas con el mio"

Terry la soltó suavemente –"lo sé, me lo dijiste ese día en _Navy Pier_…"

-"pero a diferencia tuya… yo no tengo a mi madre con vida"

Ok, eso no se lo esperaba… ¿madre? ¿Acaso Candy sabia? La vio sacar una fotografía de su bolso, estaba arrugada, la reconoció al instante… ¿Cómo era posible que ella tuviera esa fotografía?

-"cuando hablamos ese día se te cayó esto"-dijo ella extendiéndole la foto –"Eleanor Baker es tu madre ¿cierto?"-lo miró como examinándolo –"Si, se parecen bastante y el talento que tienes supongo que lo heredaste de ella"

-"¡Cállate!"-gritó Terry –"No lo digas, no digas lo mismo que él me dijo hace un rato… yo tengo mi propio talento. No tiene nada que ver con mi madre… mi talento es innato"

La rubia se asombró por el giro que había tomado su conversación… su intención nunca había sido provocar a Terry, pero él la miraba con ira contenida… como si estuviera viendo a alguien más en vez que a ella. Sintió miedo.

-"de acuerdo"-dijo mirando la fotografía que había caído sobre el pavimento –"me voy, espero que ordenes tus pensamientos"

-"lo siento"-dijo él antes de que se alejara más –"tú eres la única que sabe este secreto. Richard siempre lo ocultó frente a todos… él no quiere que nadie sepa quién es mi verdadera madre. Él la odia"

Candy se volteó con sorpresa –"¿la odia? ¿Por qué?"-pensó con incredulidad –"pero… tu no la odias ¿cierto?"

-"ella me abandonó… no luchó por mí… simplemente se resignó a que Richard me apartara de su lado. Yo vivía en New Hampshire, cuando ella solo era una modelo novata… después de que yo me fui, ella fue feliz porque pudo tener la carrera que nunca tuvo, como si su hijo la estorbara"

El sonido fue corto y rápido. –"Una madre nunca va a pensar así de un hijo"-dijo Candy con lágrimas en sus ojos. Terry se cogió la parte de la mejilla donde la mano de ella le había estampado en un golpe corto –"ella te quiere… y eso lo sabes"

Terry se quedó perplejo.

-"mi madre me tuvo cuando ella aún era muy joven. Nunca tuvo una carrera universitaria, tan solo la preparatoria y algunos estudios técnicos de educación. Ella… ella nunca se arrepintió de estar conmigo, ella me amaba con todo su corazón, yo era lo más importante en su vida, y ella de la mía"-dijo solemne mientras se limpiaba el rostro enjuagado con algunas lágrimas –"el amor de una madre es único, desconozco la situación que ha pasado entre tú y ella, pero no puedo permitir que hables mal de tu madre"

Él la miró sonriendo, Candy era tan simple… creía que todos los problemas del mundo se podían arreglar fácilmente. Lo sabía, porque él había sido alguien así. Hasta que comprendió que el mundo es tan amplio y tan ajeno a los individuos que habitan en él… tan complicado y tan malévolo.

-"Me mude"-dijo después de unos segundos aun con el rostro enrojecido gracias a la bofetada –"estoy viviendo en un departamento compartido, si se podría decir huí de casa"-dijo él tranquilamente colocando sus manos en los bolsillos –"por esa razón, Richard vino hoy a buscarme"

-"¿quiere que regres…?"

-"Si, Richard quiere que siga su carrera de político una vez que termine la universidad. Por supuesto, él quiere que estudie leyes o alguna de esas carreras que según él hacen una persona importante. No lo pude resistir, así que decidí dejar el apellido Grandchester. No voy a permitir que él juegue con mi vida según su propia conveniencia"

-"¿su conveniencia?"

-"Soy hijo único de un pareja cuya relación nunca se concretó. Mis padres nunca se casaron, en otras palabras, soy un bastardo"-Candy lo miró reprochablemente –"Oh si, mi padre es perfecto, por supuesto, su aventura no podía ser descubierta. Por ello, viví mis primeros años en New Hampshire asi nos manteníamos alejados del mundo de mi padre. Se casó, claro está… con una diplomática rusa"-gruño recordando el acento despreciable ruso de su "madrastra" –"pero cuando no pudo tener hijos con ella, me buscó y fui su títere. Pero ya no más"

-"no sé qué puedo decirte en este momento"-dijo ella sintiéndose incomoda que Terry fuera tan directo –"Apoyo tu decisión pues no avalo el actuar de tu padre, pero no sé si es la manera en que debes reaccionar"

-"si mi padre quiere guerra la tendrá"-murmuró –"es la primera vez que le cuento esto a alguien… no esperaba realmente decirte todo esto. Gracias por escucharme"

Candy se sorprendió. Terry la miraba de una manera que no lograba identificar. Ahora podía entender porque siempre lo había notado triste… su historia era trágica, y por cierto, tenía similitud de algún modo con la de ella.

-"al menos Michael no me obliga a estudiar lo que él quiera"-pensó en esos momentos sabiendo que había padres más terribles y habían hecho cosas más horribles que lo que su padre podía hacer –"de repente, es hora de que le dé una oportunidad"

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

La espalda de Neil resopló contra el muro de los lockers. Eliza miraba asustada a un enojado Anthony mientras que sostenía a su hermano de la solapa.

-"ustedes le hicieron eso a Candy, cierto?"-dijo el rubio. Estaba muy enojado con los Leagan.

-"pe… pero Anthony, no… no sabes de que estás hablando"-dijo Eliza cogiendo del brazo de él con la intensión de que dejase a su hermano –"nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con lo que sucedió con ella"

-"no me toques Eliza"

-"es ve… verdad… nosotros no sabemos nada"-dijo Neil débilmente –"déjame, no tienes pruebas de tus acusaciones"-dijo sintiendo como el rubio dejaba de aprisionarlo –"después de todo que te importa lo que suceda con ella…"

-"no les conviene decir nada"-dijo Archie recostado en otra parte de la sala –"no confiamos en ustedes, desde que ella está aquí le han causado problemas"

-"No entiendo cómo se pueden poner de parte de esa… gentuza"-dijo Eliza acomodándose el vestido que llevaba –"ella no vale nada, no es parte de nuestra sociedad… ¿Qué ha pasado contigo, Anthony?"

Anthony la miró con desprecio –"te aseguro Eliza, que ella muy valiosa, mucho más que tú"

La chica pelirroja lo miró ahora con odio –"no me compares con esa mugrienta…"

-"Stear, tráelo"-dijo Anthony y su primo llevaba con el casco que les había mostrado minutos antes –"veremos si funciona"

-"¿Qué… que es eso?"-dijeron ambos Leagan

-"Archie prepara la cámara para grabar"-dijo Anthony fríamente –"estamos a punto de grabar su confesión… confiesen…"

Stear y Anthony fueron con Neil primero colocándole de mala manera el curioso casco pese a que el muchacho luchaba por librarse de ambos y Eliza gritaba por ayuda.

-"¿fueron ustedes quienes tendieron la trampa a Candy?"-pregunto Anthony –"ustedes la bañaron de aceite"

-"no- no sé de qué me estás hablando"-dijo Neil y justo en ese momento el casco empezó a emitir un sonido que inundó toda la habitación

-"¡Funciona!"-gritó Stear con júbilo –"está mintiendo… el casco acaba de recibir una carga mayor de la normal…"

-"¡Suéltenme!"-exigió Neil zafándose de Anthony y Archie –"No diré nada…"

-"¡Maldito!"-dijo Anthony mientras que lo golpeaba en el rostro –"ustedes fueron los que le hicieron daño"

-"¿y que si así fue?"-dijo Eliza finalmente mientras que Neil se colocaba al lado de ella –"la cámara de Archie ya no está grabando… nosotros fuimos quienes ideamos el plan para arruinar el espectáculo de la gloriosa Candice Cartwright"-dijo sarcástica –"no tienen como probarlo"

-"¿Por qué lo hicieron?"-dijo Stear más serio –"¿Qué les ha hecho Candy, Eliza?"

-"¡No la soporto!"-chilló –"¡La odio! ¡Ella siempre acapara toda la atención… ella una sucia…!"

-"no digas nada más Eliza"-susurró Anthony, era cierto la cámara de Archie no había estado grabando. Solo querían saber la verdad –"váyanse… pero si la vuelven a molestar… el colegio será el menor de sus problemas"

Los Leagan se fueron indignados saliendo a tropezones de los lockers.

-"¡Muévete estorbo!"-gritó Eliza en la puerta mientras que se chocaba con Annie. Su hermano la seguía a zancadas… estaban furiosos.

Annie los miró como se alejaban, sosteniendo su celular en su mano derecha.

-"No podremos acusarlos"-dijo Stear con el casco en sus manos –"y yo que me esforcé en hacer este experimento"

-"no estén tan seguros"-sonrió Annie –"grabé toda la conversación desde que llegue aquí"

Los tres chicos sonrieron -"¿Dónde está Candy?"

-"¿Qué sucedió?"-dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Era Candy asombrados, acababa de ver a los Leagan alejarse casi corriendo del lugar, tanto así que ni si quiera se percataron de su presencia.

Anthony, Stear y Archie se acercaron a ambas chicas indicando que ya era momento de regresar a casa.

Arriba el cielo estaba iluminado por las estrellas.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Holaaaa! Al fin terminé este capítulo… si que me costó trabajo y tiempo… como lo habrán podido adivinar, pero hubo un pequeño bloqueo mental y espero que no vuelva a suceder U.U… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, pasaron bastantes cosas con referentes a la familia de Terry O.o, Susana, los Leagan! ! Ok, si pasaron cosas me quedo un poco más largo de lo que esperaba pero ya en las últimas páginas la inspiración fluyó…! :) espero que les haya gustado el capítulo jejeje! De hecho, haciendo un paréntesis, la bañada de Candy se me ocurrió cuando leí _Carrie_ de Stephen King hace un par de semanas y dije oooooooohhhh buena idea ;)… Veremos que sucede más adelante con toda la cantidad de información que hay en el capítulo jejeje!

Gracias a todos mis lindos lectores que me leen y hacen que aumenten mi inspiración

Recibí reviews por parte de:

**Alizzzz G:** Creo que recibieron un buen escarmiento los Leagan (no… aun no es suficiente muajajaja) gracias por tus comentarios :) un abrazo, nos seguimos leyendo

**Skarllet Northman:** Si, creo que es algo que hemos pasado todas en algún momento de la vida (el personaje de Candy es bastante real) me pregunto quién no se ha sentido en sus zapatos alguna vez jejeje… gracias!

**Iris Adriana:** Gracias por tus animos, si sigo para adelante jeje buscando trabajo :3! Me alegro que te guste la historia y te haya gustado el capítulo. Un abrazo.

**LizCarter:** Jejejeje ya sabía que te iba a gustar el capítulo anterior y supongo que este también :3! O.o no creo que Terry deje la escuela… por lo menos aun no lo he evaluado aunque sería una buena alternativa jajajajaja (la verdad no sé) me dices que tal te pareció este capítulo. Saludos!

**Josie:** definitivamente tenía que correr para otro capítulo! O.o bueno no hay exactamente testigos pero si una clara grabación de una confesión que supongo será útil en los siguientes capítulos jejeje… (Hagamos sufrir a los Leagan xD) mi intención no era que lloraras lo siento! Aunque no sé si fue la obra… debería ser dramática o la canción del final xD! Igual agradezco que lo hayas disfrutado como siempre, hasta pronto!


	16. Conversaciones

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 16**_

_**Conversaciones**_

La pequeña alarma que estaba colocada encima del escritorio comenzó a vibrar y a emitir un curioso pitido que no le dejaba dormir. Era sábado, definitivamente quería seguir durmiendo; sin embargo, recordaba que ya no tenía la misma vida de antes. Cierto, había decidido dejar atrás la vida llena de lujos y comodidades para empezar a darle vida a su sueño.

Terry miró a su alrededor, el cabello alborotado y despeinado reinaba en su cabeza. Recién se estaba acostumbrando a su "nueva" habitación. Curiosamente, ese día se cumplían 3 semanas desde que se había mudado con Albert Torrance, su compañero de departamento.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Albert le había dado su apoyo así como si fueran familias. Pero el mes se cumplía y era consciente de que necesitaba dinero para poder subsistir. Ahora que su padre no le iba a dar ni un centavo para saber si regresaba a él por ayuda económica. En sus sueños, pensó en ese momento.

Cogió el _Smartphone_ que reposaba a su lado eran las 9:05am. No escuchaba ruido afuera, seguramente Albert ya había ido a su primer trabajo eventual –y curiosamente el que más le gustaba- los fines de semana y algunos días de semana trabajaba en el zoológico de Chicago. Para Terry ya eran conocidas las historias de Albert y sus pequeños amigos en el parque… no importaba si hablaba de Samuel, el enorme elefante de marfil o de Ferrán, el león de angora. Para el rubio todos eran pequeños e inofensivos.

Decidió ver que podría encontrar en la nevera para desayunar. Curiosamente, había un recipiente con un letrero sobre él.

"Buenos días Terry. Espero que te gusten los huevos revueltos. Hay pan en la tostadora y jugo en la parte superior de aquí. Buena suerte en la búsqueda de empleo. Hablamos en la noche. Albert"

El muchacho sonrió. Albert parecía un padre o un hermano mayor en todo caso. Siempre estaba al pendiente de todo. De pronto, unos arañazos despertaron su curiosidad. Dial empezó llamando su atención, estaba en el patio con el resto de las mascotas que tenía Albert. Abrió la puerta y el can ingresó vigoroso meneando el rabo de lado a lado reclamándole atención.

Se sirvió el desayuno que Albert le había dejado y luego se duchó. Estaba completamente listo para poder buscar empleo. Se acomodó un poco el cabello y abrió la puerta.

Afuera, el clima era perfecto. Un hermoso día soleado en todo su esplendor.

-"Buenos días señor Abraham"-saludó Candy ingresando con rapidez a la tienda de flores donde trabajaba hacia casi dos meses. Se colocó rápidamente el delantal y se acercó al mostrador –"Oh… Anthony, buenos días"-dijo sonrojándose advirtiendo la presencia del muchacho quien cargaba algunas pesadas cajas con fertilizantes y herramientas

-"hola Candy"-dijeron ambos al unísono

-"pudimos comprar todo lo que necesitamos que bien. Gracias por la ayuda muchacho"-dijo el anciano –"ahora tenemos dos arreglos florales pendientes para la familia Miller, es el quinceañero de su hija menor… ah, su abuelo y yo combatimos en Vietnam"

Anthony sonrió escuchando la historia de Abraham… Candy lo miraba absorta. Fácilmente, se podía perder en la profundidad de sus ojos azules tan parecidos a los de su difunta madre… tan caballero, tan principesco, tan perfecto…

_-"Tú me gustas porque eres Candy"_

-"¿Candy?"-dijo el anciano sacándola de sus ensueños

-"Ah? Si lo siento, dígame"-se sonrojo aún más al notar que Anthony había volteado a mirarla… _rayos rayos rayos_ se repetía mentalmente. Desgraciadamente, el recuerdo de su declaración no ayudaba absolutamente nada.

El anciano sonrió afable –"te estaba diciendo que necesito tu ayuda para armar los arreglos florales de los Miller y Anthony se queda aquí en el mostrador. Además hoy te vas temprano ¿cierto?"

-"S..si"-asintió –"hoy almorzaré con mi padre"

Anthony la miró con una sonrisa complacido, recordando lo que ella le había comentado días antes en el invernadero de la escuela.

-"¿crees que le debo dar una oportunidad a Michael? Es decir, no hemos tenido una conversación desde el incidente en el restaurante… así que… pensé darle una oportunidad"

En ese momento, Anthony había cerrado los ojos como meditando –"es bueno que cierres y aclares lo que te molesta con tu padre, Candy. Tienes todo mi apoyo"-dijo apoyando sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros de la esmeralda –"tienes la oportunidad de poder hablarle y hacerle entender como ves las cosas y que las comprenda"

Candy asintió –"creo que hay padres que han hecho o hacen cosas peores a sus hijos. Creo que Michael en el fondo no es tan malo"

-"debes de tener razón. Yo siempre voy a estar ahí para apoyarte, gracias por contarme esto"

La rubia se sonrojó –"es porque eres mi amigo y confío mucho en ti. Eres una buena persona, Anthony"

¿Amigo? ¿A qué se refería con _amigo_? Es más, él ya le había dicho lo que sentía por ella… y… ok, se había prometido a sí mismo que no la presionaría a darle una respuesta. Pero la curiosidad sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de la pecosa lo carcomía. Varias veces había notado las miradas esmeraldas de ella sobre él, y sus innumerables sonrojos. Estaba seguro, él le gustaba también. Pero había algo que no terminaba de cuajar.

La entrada de un cliente a la florería lo hizo regresar al presente, si Candy quería estar completamente segura de sus sentimientos por él esperaría. Solo deseaba que la espera no fuera tan larga.

-"con esto terminamos Candy. Muchas gracias"-dijo el anciano terminando de acomodar el arreglo –"aún es temprano, pero ya te puedes ir… Anthony y yo nos haremos cargo del envío"

-"¿de verdad?"

-"si, anda recoge tus cosas y aprovecha el lindo sol que hay afuera. La primavera no se quedará por mucho tiempo"-le sonrió acomodándose los lentes

-"gracias señor Abraham"-dijo haciendo una reverencia -"la siguiente semana le prometo que lo ayudaré el doble"

-"no es necesario"

Candy salió de la parte trasera de la florería para pasar al mostrador donde había una madre con su hijo pagando en la caja un ramo de azucenas.

-"mama son para la abuela ¿no?"-dijo el niño, Candy le calculaba a lo mucho 6 años. Le recordaba mucho a su hermanito Jhonny.

La madre asintió. "Así es tesoro. A la abuela Georgina le encantaban las azucenas"

-"entonces llévese un par adicional"-dijo Anthony cogiendo unas flores a la compra. La mujer lo miró sorprendida –"son cortesía… acéptelas por favor"

-"muchas gracias"

-"de nada. Con ello tu abuela se pondrá más contenta ¿no?"-sonrió refiriéndose al niño pequeño, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa agradecido

-"gracias amigo"

Candy miraba la escena en silencio, no se había equivocado con Anthony. Tenía una personalidad cálida y amable. Lo admiraba bastante. Espero hasta que salieran la madre y el pequeño.

-"ya me voy"-dijo despidiéndose. Anthony volteó

-"¿Dónde te vas a encontrar con tu padre?"-le pregunto mirándola con la misma sonrisa con la que se había despedido del niño minutos antes –"¿quieres que te acompañe?"

-"no, está bien. Además el señor Abraham se quedaría solo. Me voy a encontrar con Michael en la estación central, no está lejos… tomaré el tren"

-"o… ok avísame si algo pasa"-dijo preocupado –"anda con cuidado"

-"si, nos vemos luego"-dijo saliendo por la puerta despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano

Anthony se la quedó mirando mientras desaparecía en la calle por unos minutos. De pronto, sintió como una clara palmada lo sacudía en la espalda.

-"Candy es una buena chica ¿no te parece Anthony?"-dijo el anciano. Él asintió –"es fácil discernir tus sentimientos hacia ella"-el muchacho lo miró sorprendido ¿desde cuándo lo sabía? –"yo soy viejo, mis ojos están entrenados para distinguir la amistad a un sentimiento superior. No te apenes, el estar enamorado es un bello sentimiento"

-"lo sé"-dijo reflexionando –"solo espero ser correspondido"

El anciano amplió su sonrisa –"todos deseamos ser correspondidos en el amor. Yo creo que Candy siente algo especial por ti, pero ella es la única persona que te va a decir la verdad. Bueno vamos a enviar los arreglos florales que Miller ya me llamó a preguntarme por ellos"

El rubio asintió… era cierto, él podía suponer muchas cosas pero la respuesta final sería la de Candy.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Quince minutos después Candy bajaba del tren de la ruta azul que dejaba en la estación central. Faltaba todavía una hora para que Michael llegara… como había dicho el señor Abraham era un día esplendoroso con sol… el verano estaba casi llegando y se podía ver algunas familias pasear con los hijos o parejas ya en atuendos veraniegos.

Compró un cono de helado de vainilla –su favorito- a un vendedor callejero y empezó a pasear viendo los atuendos de verano que los retails colgaban en sus vitrinas. Pensaba en todos los planes que podría armar con sus amigos para la ansiada estación y la pronta llegada de Patty… cada vez más cerca.

Había recibido un _whatsapp_ de Anthony preguntándole si había llegado bien. Abrió el _Iphone_ para indicarle que si cuando de pronto un objeto/figura chocó con ella. Sintió la fuerza de la inercia en todo su cuerpo y dos brazos fueron más rápidos que ella al sujetarla impidiéndole que cayera al suelo.

-"pero ¿Qué?"-dijo aun medio atontada

-"¡¿de verdad siempre nos vamos a encontrar de esta manera, pequeña PECOSA?!"

-"¡Terry!¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"¿no puedo estar dando una vuelta por el centro? Además tú que haces aquí… de distraída para variar"

-"¿distraída? Tú eres el que se estrelló conmigo…"

-"yo no estaba respondiendo ningún mensajillo mientras caminaba…"-dijo sosteniendo el_ iphone_ de Candy en sus manos –"antes de que me demandes por romper tu_ iphone_ de nuevo"

Candy le arrebató el aparato de sus manos y tecleó rápidamente en la pantalla terminando de responderle a Anthony Brower. No había hablado con Terry desde el día del festival de la primavera. Desde que supo que había _escapado _de casa… el encuentro con su padre y todo eso.

-"no te importa si estaba mensajeandome o no"-dijo con desprecio

-"si, tienes razón. No me importa… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

-"tampoco te importa"-dijo con un puchero sacándole la lengua –"bueno, me voy… no voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con un cabezota como…"

El _Iphone_ empezó a vibrar y sonar alocadamente aun en las manos de Candy atrayendo la atención de ambos. Aparecía la foto de Michael en la pantalla dando a entender que era una llamada entrante de él. Candy contestó.

-"hola"-dijo discretamente –"si, ya llegue… hace 20 minutos…"

Terry la miraba y escuchaba con curiosidad disimulada.

-"¿no vas a poder venir a almorzar? Si, entiendo… entiendo que tu trabajo sea más importante que yo… no quiero cenar… bueno, ya está bien. No te preocupes comprendo. Ya veré que almuerzo… no te preocupes por el dinero. Adiós"-dio un largo suspiro cortando la llamada

En el fondo ya sabía que tarde o temprano iba a terminar defraudándola…tarde o temprano sería más de lo mismo. Pero le habría gustado creer que ese día iba a ser diferente. Sin darse cuenta un par de lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

-"me hubiera gustado que no me vieras así…"-dijo percatándose de la presencia de Terry a su lado –"no me gusta llorar frente a otros…"-se enjuago los ojos con una mano

Sin pensarlo, en un solo segundo Terry la abrazó. No le importaba si estaban rodeados de gente. No importaba lo que pensara ella de él en ese momento… no soportaba verla triste o llorando.

-"cálmate, no tienes por qué llorar"-le susurró suavemente –"todo va a estar bien"

Candy se sorprendió y se sonrojo sintiendo el calor del castaño… no entendía porque, pero se sentía tan bien… tanta calidez, tanta ternura… esperen… ¿era el Terry de siempre?

Se desabrazaron suavemente y se quedaron en silencio. Unos segundos después Candy susurró un gracias débilmente.

-"sabes… tengo hambre… ¿no quieres acompañarme a almorzar?"-dijo Terry sobándose el estómago –"es decir, si su majestad pecosa estaría de acuerdo en venir conmigo"-hizo una reverencia arrancándole una sonrisa a Candy

-"de acuerdo"-dijo la rubia –"por esta vez acepto la invitación"

-"¿Qué te parece si mejor cocinamos algo…? Es más divertido…"-continuo el castaño –"además ya estoy cansado de comer afuera"

-"¿sabes cocinar?"

Terry rio –"claro que si… ¿Qué me crees un ricachón consentido como los Andrew?"

-"no como los Andrew, pero si un ricachón consentido"-dijo la chica con humor

-"te haré tragar tus palabras señorita Candice Cartwright"-resopló con orgullo –"estoy seguro que no me ganarás…"

Candy lo miró desafiante…era obvio que Grandchester no conocía sus habilidades innatas de cocina.

No muy lejos de ahí, habían dos personas que los miraban con sumo interés… sonaron un par de clics de una cámara fotográfica profesional. Sonrieron con maldad.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Griselle Graham miraba apaciblemente el extenso jardín sentada en una butaca en una de las terrazas de la mansión Andrew. Su anfitrión había ido por unos refrescos, Archie siempre había sido muy amable con ella. Miró el vendaje de su tobillo, estaba casi completamente curada de la lesión que había causado que perdiera el protagónico de la obra de la primavera. No había podido ir a ver la obra porque tenía rehabilitaciones las cuales no podía faltar bajo ningún concepto y gracias a ellas ya estaba totalmente recuperada. Pero su mejor amigo Archie le había contado con mucho detalle la obra y el desenlace de la misma gracias a una trampa de los hermanos Leagan.

A Griselle siempre le había desagradado la falsa amistad que sentía Eliza por ella. Estaba completamente segura que ni le dirigiría la palabra si es que la empresa de su padre no fuera tan grande. Nunca había hablado con Neil, pero su presencia era tan repulsiva como la presencia de moho en un estanque. Su abuela materna siempre había tenido un don sobrenatural para ver las auras de las personas y ella lo había heredado de la difunta desde muy pequeña… podía ver con claridad que ambos estaban podridos por la envidia y los celos.

-"¿en qué piensas Griselle?"

Archie llegaba con dos bebidas refrescantes en una bandeja de cristal. Las colocó en una mesa del mismo material sentándose al lado de la muchacha de cabello castaño.

-"el jardín de rosas esta hermoso. Sin dudarlo, Anthony está haciendo un buen trabajo"-sonrió sin dejar de admirar las rosas blancas que florecían como puntillos blancos en una alfombra verde –"no había visto ese tipo de rosas blancas… ¿es nuevo?"

-"si, Anthony las llama dulce Candy"

-"¿dulce Candy?"-parpadeó la muchacha –"¿Cómo la chica que hizo el protagónico de la obra?"

-"así es. Anthony bautizó a su nuevo tipo de rosas gracias a ella"

-"entiendo…me gustaría conocerla pronto"-sonrió –"ustedes se han vuelto buenos amigos ¿no?"

-"se podría decir que si"-completó Archie bebiendo un sorbo –"a mí no me gusta como los Leagan le hacen la vida imposible… supongo que Stear piensa lo mismo"

-"ellos son un caso… pero no me dijiste que su amiga Annie había grabado el momento en que Eliza confesaba la trampa… ¿han presentado esa evidencia?"

-"Candy no quiere meterlos en problemas… por mí ya se la hubiera entregado el primer día después del incidente, aunque ya sabemos la próxima vez que le hagan algo tenemos un arma peligrosa"-dijo convencido –"quien hubiera imaginado que uno de los inventos de mi hermano realmente funcionaría"-rio

-"te escuché Archie"-dijo Stear a sus espaldas –"la tía abuela llama a almorzar… Griselle, nos puedes acompañar si deseas"

-"gracias Stear"-dijo amablemente –"claro que los acompañaré… y yo siempre he creído en tus inventos pese a lo que Archie diga"-rio

-"¿sabes dónde está Anthony, Stear?"-pregunto Archie simulando no haber escuchado a su amiga –"desde ayer que no lo veo"

-"no, sé que salió desde la mañana… sabes que a veces se desaparece los fines de semana. Seguro está en el club o algo así"

Archie lo miro pensativo… conocía bien a suprimo. Desde hacía unos meses esas desapariciones eran cada vez más frecuentes… que se traería entre manos. Se volteó hacia Griselle para ayudarle a bajar las escaleras hacia el comedor principal de los Andrew. Últimamente, se había preguntado sobre las salidas de su primo más cercano.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Candy miró con asombro la mesa preparada por Terry… había un estofado de pollo, asado de carne con jugo, arroz y puré de papas. Estaba terminando de hacer una ensalada de brócoli con legumbres. Hacía una hora que habían llegado al departamento que él compartía con un chico de nombre Albert no muy lejos del centro.

Ella había pensado que el departamento estaría desordenado o algo así, pero era todo lo contrario. Es más, había varias mascotas dispersas en el departamento. Justo en ese momento acariciaba el lomo peludo de Dial quien dormitaba a su lado en la sala. Terry le había dicho que todas las mascotas eran de Albert.

-"¿impresionada señorita Cartwright?"-dijo Terry saliendo de la cocina con un bowl lleno de cosas verdes –"te dije que sabía cocinar bien… ahora ¿lo dudas?"

-"no me dejaste intentarlo…"

-"hagamos algo para saber quién es el ganador"-dijo apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa del comedor –"la siguiente vez tú cocinaras… ¿te parece?"

-"ok… acepto el reto"

-"bueno pasemos a comer, debes tener hambre"

Se formó un silencio incomodo entre ambos. Solo se escuchaba el ruido de los cubiertos al comer y servirse la comida. Terry observaba a Candy en silencio no sabía que pensaba en ese momento. Daría lo que sea para saberlo.

-"esta bueno"-dijo ella ignorando por completo los pensamientos de Terry –"¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?"

-"mi madre me enseñó cuando era pequeño"-dijo olvidando lo anterior su mente empezaba a formar la imagen de Eleanor Baker –"ya no dependíamos de Richard en muchos aspectos, así que ella quiso aprender por sí misma muchas cosas y yo me involucré"

-"entiendo…"

Se volvió a formar el silencio incomodo nuevamente. Candy adivinaba que Terry no quería hablar de su familia, así como ella no quería hablar de Michael en ese momento.

-"mi madre sabes… siempre la quise mucho. Siempre fuimos los dos desde que Richard se fue, yo tenía que encargarme de ella"-dijo dejando de comer apoyando su cabeza sobre una mano mirando hacia algún punto fijo en la pared que tenía a un costado –"cuando tuve uso de razón y supe finalmente que mi padre nunca iba a volver por nosotros, me prometí a mí mismo que nunca la iba a dejar sola"

Candy guardó silencio terminando de cortar su carne y prestándole atención al castaño.

-"pero ella me falló… cuando me fui nunca más volví a saber de ella, salvo claro por las cosas que publicaban en las revistas, el cine o la televisión. Nunca hubo una contrademanda por la custodia, ni si quiera una llamada telefónica en mi cumpleaños o navidad. Entonces, supe que también ella me había abandonado. Es igual que Richard"

-"¿has tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella?"

Terry se mantuvo en silencio –"¿ya terminaste? Recogeré los platos para ponerlos a lavar en la máquina"

Ella asintió, la mirada de hielo como cada vez que hablaba de su madre se hacía presente… no sabía qué tipo de persona era en realidad Eleanor Baker, solo podía suponer que era una buena persona por lo que pintaban las fotos de las publicidades.

-"¿Por qué no hablas con ella?"-dijo tecleando rápidamente en su _Iphone_ –"la próxima semana se terminan las presentaciones de su obra teatral y…"

-"si la he ido a ver"-dijo el interrumpiéndola –"se trató de excusar conmigo, no quise escuchar sus excusas y me fui"

Candy lo miró y sintió pena. Definitivamente era un tema que Terry no le gustaba hablar. Después de todo podía entender, pero no lo avalaba.

-"si mi madre estuviera viva, daría lo que sea por poder hablar con ella y que me abrazara"-dijo tristemente –"al menos tú aun tienes esa oportunidad. Hay muchos que no la tenemos"-dijo pensando en Anthony también.

-"la situación es distinta"-dijo cortante –"Eleanor eligió el camino del éxito no de ser madre"-insistió

-"deberías darle la oportunidad de ser escuchada también"

Terry la miró algo sorprendido, definitivamente Candy era tan terca como él –"terminaré de lavar los platos…"-dijo levantándose de la mesa

-"te ayudaré, hoy preparaste el almuerzo yo me encargaré de los platos"

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, Terry encendió la televisión de 21 pulgadas que estaba a un lado de los tres muebles que conformaban la sala. Empezó a hacer _zapping _sin encontrar nada divertido o importante, lo único que había era un partido de fútbol americano, caricaturas y programas sin gracia… decidió colocarla en las noticias sobre un pequeño huracán en la costa este por Florida estaba terminando de pasar sin mayores daños.

-"como te dije ese día, no tengo la intensión de involucrarme en tus problemas familiares. Solo te digo mi punto de vista, deberías aprovechar que tienes a tu madre con vida"-dijo Candy desde la cocina. De pronto, sintió como las dos manos de Terry se colocaban sobre los hombros de ella. Le arrancó un escalofrío…

-"gracias, valoro que lo hagas"-susurró haciéndola virar para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Estaban muy cerca como ese día en la azotea del colegio.

Candy lo miraba extrañada… un momento…

Que… que… planeaba hacer….

-"hola Terry… ¿estás aquí? Ya llegué"

Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras literalmente aventaba a Terry hacia un costado haciéndolo chocar contra la nevera por un impulso. El castaño se sobó la cabeza dado que se acababa de golpear con la manija del refrigerador.

-"ya… llegue?"-saludó Albert ingresando a la cocina mirando con una interrogación sobre la cabeza la curiosa escena entre su compañero de departamento y una chica rubia y pecosa –"buenas tardes, soy Albert"-dijo tendiéndole la mano a Candy y dirigiendo una mirada de diversión al castaño quien refunfuñaba por lo bajo sobre la agresividad de la pecosa

-"pero si te conozco"-dijo Candy asombrada haciendo desaparecer su malhumor por unos segundos –"¡eres el chico del _Starbucks _que me mojó con el _frappuchino_!"

Albert abrió los ojos levantándose los lentes que llevaba –"cierto… ese día estabas con tu amiga… ¡qué casualidad! ¿Eres amiga de Terry?"

Candy asintió –"si, aunque a veces es un cabezota… como ahora…"

El mayor rio abiertamente –"y eso que no vives con él"

-"no me parece que estén hablando mal de mí… de cualquier manera es temprano para que hayas regresado Albert…"

-"oh si, pensé que tenía turno en el Starbucks, pero el supervisor me llamó y me dijo que estaban bien con el personal… así que no trabajo hasta la próxima semana. Quería descansar un rato antes de ir al bar en la noche… ¿Qué tal te fue a ti? ¿Encontraste algo interesante?"

Candy miró con sorpresa a Terry… ¿algo interesante?

-"no hay nada que se ajuste a mis expectativas"-dijo simulando un bostezo y volviendo a la sala. Dial se acababa de despertar al oír la voz de Albert y daba pequeños saltitos alrededor.-"seguiré buscando mañana"

-"¿Terry quiere trabajar?"-preguntó Candy a Albert, el rubio asintió –"no me había dicho nada"

-"bueno es una decisión que recién conversamos esta semana… ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?"

-"ah… si, lo siento, soy Candice… Candice Cartwright… vamos a la misma escuela"

Candy se sonrojó, no sabía porque… pero… la sonrisa de este joven, Albert… era muy parecida a las veces que veía sonreír a Anthony Brower. No, ya estaba enloqueciendo.

-"bueno… ya me voy… gracias por todo. Mucho gusto también"-dijo la rubia apuradamente saliendo hacia la sala y cogiendo rápidamente su bolso. Terry no le digirió la mirada mientras se despedía de Albert a la distancia, seguía aparentemente mirando hacia el canal del noticiero sin ningún interés aparente –"nos vemos Terry"

-"nos vemos"-siguió mirando hacia algún punto fijo de la pantalla escuchando como la puerta se abría y ella salía

-"¿no la vas a acompañar a la avenida?"

-"¿huh?"-se encogió de hombros volviendo a hacer zapping.

Albert lo miró con paciencia y con diversión. No entendía la situación, pero podía darse una idea.

-"¡aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Terry es un cabezotaaaaaaaaaaaa!"-refunfuñó Candy exprimiéndose el cráneo, como si eso ayudara a hallar una respuesta –"es la segunda vez que se burla de mí de esa manera, pero no volverá a suceder"-dijo convencida mientras llegaba a la avenida. Si más lo recordaba la estación de buses estaría a un par de cuadras.

Caminó las dos cuadras y viró hacia la derecha. No, se había equivocado. La parada de buses no estaba. Raro… en fin caminó tres cuadras más y se encontró con una enorme fila de personas al lado de un teatro.

Levantó la mirada y la vio. Era una gigantografía de Eleanor Baker. Tomaba consciencia de que estaba en la avenida Michigan justamente frente al _Auditorium Theateren_, sin dudarlo era bella. Estaba dispuesta a seguir su camino.

-"¿Candy? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Una voz conocida atrajo su atención desde la cola de gente.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

-"así que la dulce Candy está jugando con dos chicos a la vez"-sonrió maliciosamente Eliza Leagan mirando unas fotografías que estaban en sus manos –"vamos a ver cómo reacciona mi querido Anthony cuando sepa que la sucia está jugando también con los sentimientos de Terry Grandchester"-rio malévolamente

-"hemos hecho un buen descubrimiento, hermanita… seguro Anthony estará desconsolado"

-"y quien mejor que yo para curar sus heridas…"

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Waaaaaaaaaaaa lo se, lo se me he demorado una eternidad en actualizar pero lo hice! Pero tengo una buena razón… el teclado de mi laptop esta malogrado. No tengo barra espaciadora! No saben lo incomodo que es que esa importante tecla no funcione u.u y tenga que escribir usando el teclado en pantalla… lloraré…! Esta semana tengo que mandarla a revisar, porque si la mandaba a revisar estos días nos quedábamos sin una semana más sin actualización… bueno, volvamos al fanfic… ¿les gusto? Jajaja a mí me pareció divertido, ya está apareciendo más Albert, Terry y Candy entran más en confianza… y SI, se viene un embrollo de los Leagan ¿no tienen cosas mejores que hacer que fastidiarle la vida a Candy? Lime reniega ¿con quién o quienes se encontró Candy? Bueno lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo, solo diré que se vienen algunas escenas de celos jejejeje… ya OK, no hablaré! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!

**Aquí se acabaron mis notas y sigue la sección de reviews**

**Sección reviews**

skarllet northman: Creo que el capítulo anterior medio fanfiction odio a Susana, bueno si no fue bueno lo que hizo, pero igual no sabremos de ella hasta un par de capítulos mas. Sobre lo de la protección de Terry hacia Candy, es algo que siempre se vio en la serie :) y me parecio bien respetarlo, ojala que te haya gustado el capitulo… abrazo

LizCarter: O.o el fanfic es para menores de edad xD… también….(calificación K+) Jajaja pero entiendo que a veces la mente nos juega ciertas pasadas con nuestros personajes favoritos xD, sobre Anthony… uhmmmmmmmmmm está por verse aún, falta mucho pan para rebanar!

Alizzzz G: creo que este capitulo te va a gustar si, cada vez se están acercando más y todavía van a haber más acercamientos xD, pero eso es un par de capítulos… jajaja ya veremos que sucede, gracias por los reviews!

Cinthya: Sip, justamente me inspiré en el libro de Carrie para la escena del desenlace de la obra (la estaba terminando de leer cuando escribi el capitulo) prefiero mil veces el libro que la película no llenó mis expectativas jajaja. Me alegro que te guste el fanfic. Nos leemos

Iris Adriana: que bueno que te guste el fanfic, a mi tambien me gusto como me quedo el dialogo de Terry y Candy en el capitulo anterior :3 jejeje gracias por los comentarios. Un abrazo

Josie: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii los paladines de Candy! Veremos si la grabación la llegan a utilizar… yo si quiero pero al final es Candy quien decide xD como me caen mal los Leagan, haré que un meteorito les caiga u,u Susana si que se pasó con su metida de las 4 patas… no se pero me imagine que algo asi haría ojala que haya gustado la actualización. Un abrazo

CONNY DE G: O.o tan triste jajaja bueno eso era la idea… me super emociona que te haya encantado los capítulos! O.o Susana y Neil preferiría que se tire a un barranco con todo y silla de ruedas, sería menos doloroso U,U tampoco hay que ser malévolos jajajaja. Es todo un tema con Richard…¿Quién soportaría un padre así? Nos leemos, un abrazo

Leri: Holaa! Gracias por tus comentarios, bueno mi idea era básicamente respetar sus personalidades jajaja si así lo conseguí genial, con Candy es diferente… en la serie es tan buena que casi no puede ser tan rebelde que es justamente el giro/tono que quiero darle, pero vale el intento, espero leerte de nuevo, saludos!

Gracias amables lectores del fanfiction por darme la oportunidad de escribirles y jugar con mi imaginación (y la de uds también) nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	17. Una noche de teatro

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 17**_

_**Una noche de teatro**_

La noche empezaba a caer en la hermosa ciudad de Chicago, aun se podía ver algunos halos de luz del atardecer sobre los rascacielos que conformaban el paisaje de la enorme ciudad. Se escuchaba gran alboroto en los alrededores del _Auditorium Theateren_ donde se estaba dando la obra protagonizada por la famosa actriz de Broadway, Eleanor Baker. El público elegantemente vestido conformado desde jóvenes adolescentes hasta señores ancianos cuyas cabezas estaban cubiertas de canas esperaba con entusiasmo para que el lujoso teatro abriera las puertas para el ingreso.

Candy caminaba confundida mirando los alrededores que no se había percatado que dos figuras conocidas se habían percatado de su presencia.

-"¿Candy? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

La muchacha se volteó rápidamente mientras que se encontraba con dos rostros amigables y familiares que la miraban con interés.

-"¡Archie! ¡Stear!"-dijo la rubia con asombro mirando a ambos hermanos Andrew salir de la fila con la intención de llamar su atención. Ambos estaban vestidos de traje con camisas blancas y una corbata sobria –"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

-"bueno estamos haciendo cola para la función como te habrás podido percatar"-rio Stear con una mueca –"Archie y yo somos fanáticos de Eleanor Baker, es la quinta función a la que venimos"-dijo entusiasmado. Candy miró que tenía una fotografía de la actriz en su mano izquierda

-"tú que estás haciendo aquí, pareces perdida"-continuó el hermano menor riendo ante la actitud del mayor –"¿buscas a alguien?"

-"eh… no, estoy buscando la parada de buses… creo que me perdí"-rio alegremente

-"me parece haber visto una pero hacia el sentido opuesto"-concluyó Archie –"¿tienes tiempo?"

-"¿eh?"-Candy parpadeo mientras caminaban los tres hacia la fila, se pudo percatar de que había una chica de largo cabello castaño esperando en una silla de ruedas. Era sumamente hermosa… nunca la había visto. Estaba elegantemente vestida con un vestido gris y perlas

-"ella es nuestra amiga Griselle Graham"-dijo Stear adelantándose a la pregunta de Candy –"nos está acompañando a la función"

-"buenas noches"-saludó torpemente la rubia a lo que la chica le dio una cálida sonrisa –"mucho gusto soy Candice Cartwright"

-"Hola Candy, los muchachos me han hablado mucho de ti"-sonrió, lo que le provocó un sonrojo a la menor –"se ve que eres una linda persona, el gusto es mío"

-"muchas gracias por el cumplido… eso creo"-dijo sin saber cómo interpretar lo último –"bueno, es hora de que me vaya... es tarde y tengo que regresar a casa"

-"¿te vas a ir?"-dijo con pena Stear –"tenemos un palco, nos gustaría que nos acompañaras. Justo Archie había ido a conseguirte una entrada, de verdad tienes que a actuar a Eleanor, es espectacular"

-"no… no es necesario"-dijo Candy ninguno de ellos se imaginaba quien era Eleanor Baker

-"insisto"-dijo Archie cogiendo los hombros de Candy por detrás–"ya conseguí tu entrada, créeme que no fue nada fácil… tuve que hacer algunos sobornos por lo bajo"-dijo con humor

-"pe… pero no estoy vestida para la ocasión"-resopló utilizando su último recurso mirando lo gastadas de sus _convers_, los jeans que llevaba y la blusa de color azul cielo, estaba de nuevo mal vestida para ingresar a un lugar tan lujoso

-"pamplinas…"-dijo Stear sacándose el caro saco que se apoderaba de él y la corbata. Su hermano también lo seguía

–"es una tontería… nuestro palco es nuestro palco, podemos ir como queramos"-dijo Archie abriéndose la camisa.

Los curiosos de la fila empezaban a mirarlos desagradablemente justo en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y la gente ingresaba ordenadamente. El joven que controlaba el ingreso los miró como si cada uno de ellos tuviera dos cabezas pero al notar que eran los hermanos Andrew no dijo nada y los dejó ingresar en silencio. Candy pensaba que ser un Andrew era una clara ventaja a cualquier lugar que uno fuera…

Ser un Andrew…

¿Qué significaba ser un Andrew? Un Andrew, como Archie, Stear o… Anthony

-"¿A Anthony no le gusta Eleanor Baker?"-preguntó inocentemente Candy mientras que los cuatro ingresaban al amplio palco que les ofrecía un excelente vista al escenario principal. Archie y Stear intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

-"pues…"-empezó Stear acomodándose en una butaca donde podría ingresar fácilmente 3 personas –"no lo sé, varias veces hemos intentado traerlo pero a él no le llama la atención el teatro"

-"cierto, está más enfrascado en sus caballos o en la jardinería… últimamente está muy distraído"-rio Archie mirando cautelosamente a la rubia –"ya casi no para en casa… se podría decir que guarda un secreto"

-"no les hagas caso, el hecho que Anthony no venga hoy con nosotros es porque hoy no ha estado en casa"-dijo con suavidad Griselle –"a Archie le gusta hacerse el interesante"

Candy escuchaba en silencio, recordando que nadie de su familia –solo ella y Annie- sabía del trabajo en la florería del rubio. Por un momento, deseo que él la estuviera acompañando… pero ya eran casi las 7pm... ¿Dónde estaría Anthony Brower? No se había comunicado con él desde la mañana. En fin no tendría por qué saber dónde y que estaba haciendo.

Las luces se apagaron, indicando que la función iba a comenzar. El telón se abría lentamente y los murmullos se volvían silencio.

Luego, una cabellera rubia aparecía en el escenario: Eleanor Baker.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Ingreso a las caballerizas, había sido un día agotador después de todo. Había regresado solo para cabalgar un rato y poder asear a su caballo favorito. Un corcel blanco y majestuoso. La crin caía sobre el cuello como si fuera una cabellera de una dama. El lomo era sedoso y brillante. En la cola tenía abundante cabello, parecía como un caballo que se había escapado de algún cuento de niños.

Su nombre era Joseph.

Acarició el pelaje reluciente de Joseph y él le devolvía el favor lamiéndole el apuesto rostro. Anthony rio, dejó los utensilios de limpieza cambiando el agua del bebedero de caballos por agua más fresca. Se pasó una mano por la frente sintiéndose satisfecho de su labor.

Miró la hora era la hora de la cena, pero estaba tan agotado que no pensaba en comer solo quería dormir. Candy no le había escrito como había resultado el almuerzo con su padre, tenía curiosidad de saber pero esperaría que ella misma le contara sobre ello.

-"buenas noches Anthony, que milagro encontrarte por aquí"

El joven se volteó hacia donde se dirigía la voz femenina. Puso una cara de pocos amigos al observar de quien se trataba.

-"buenas noches Eliza"-dijo con un tono cortante pero educado. No había cruzado palabra con los Leagan desde que los habían hecho confesar la broma que le habían hecho a Candy

-"la tía abuela me mando a buscarte… ya es hora de cenar"-dijo coquetamente lo que lo irritó –"Stear y Archie fueron al teatro de nuevo"

Anthony la miró sin prestarle atención. Realmente estaba bastante cansado. –"lo siento no tengo hambre, iré a descansar ha sido un día largo"

-"creo que a la tía abuela no le gustara eso"-sonrió –"por cierto, Diana está aquí. Creo que regresará a Francia a finales del mes"-dijo con desinterés –"la tía abuela quiere hacerle una reunión de despedida o algo similar"

-"la saludaré e iré a mi habitación, pero supongo que tú no has venido hasta aquí para avisarme para la cena ¿me equivoco?"

-"como siempre eres tan suspicaz"-rio suavemente –"hoy me encontré con Candy en el centro comercial"

Anthony le prestó atención por primera vez durante su conversación

-"y… estaba muy bien acompañada"

-"¿a qué te refieres?"

-"¿de verdad te interesa saberlo? Bueno te lo diré. No, mejor te lo mostraré"

El rubio alzó una ceja mientras que la chica le extendía un sobre con unas fotografías en el interior. Cogió el sobre sacando su contenido y se sorprendió… la hora, el lugar.

Eran sin dudarlo Candy –estaba vestida con la misma ropa que había ido a trabajar- y a su lado estaba…

Terrance Grandchester.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

La función terminó entre grandes y estruendosos aplausos. Las cortinas del lujoso teatro se cerraban al finalizar la escena entre la bella Katherine y su amante maldito Gabriel. El público y algunos periodistas alababan vigorosamente la perfecta interpretación de Eleanor como la protagonista Katherine y los demás actores del elenco.

Candy miraba aun maravillada. Definitivamente, Eleanor era una gran actriz. Podía percibir que Terry poseía un talento innato, posiblemente gracias a su madre. Aunque él lo negara hasta el día de su muerte.

Stear miraba el escenario con cascadas en los ojos, sobándoselos torpemente y notaba un claro sonrojo. Archie observaba suspicazmente como anotando todos los detalles de la interpretación en su memoria. Griselle los miraba curiosamente desde la silla de ruedas que pronto abandonaría.

-"Terry… tal vez si logro hablar con Eleanor Baker… pueda ayudar a que se comunique con Terry, y que pueda estar más tranquilo con ese tema. Después de todo, él siempre tiene una mirada de tristeza cada vez que habla de ella"-pensó Candy mientras que el público aun aplaudía –"i…iré a los servicios"-se excusó rápidamente

Los tres jóvenes asintieron con una sonrisa prometiéndole esperarla.

Salió de la habitación del palco apresuradamente para no levantar sospecha, estaba consciente de que Terry no quería que nadie supiera que su verdadera madre era Eleanor Baker. Caminó hacia unas escaleras que aparentemente dirigían a las de emergencia. Bajó por ellas como su instinto le indicaba.

-"señorita Eleanor"-golpeó suavemente la puerta

-"Adelante"

La hermosa actriz sonrió a su manager –"¿Qué sucede? Hoy no tenemos rueda de prensa. Estoy cansada"

-"disculpa que te moleste, pero tienes una fan que desea hablar con usted"

-"oh… claro no hay problema"-dijo con una sonrisa cálida –"hazla pasar"

-"buenas noches, mi nombre es Candy Cartwright"-dijo Candy admirando el lujoso camerino que donde se encontraba la actriz –"tuve que pasar muchas cosas para llegar hasta aquí, no fue nada fácil"-rio con una mueca

-"me lo imagino, eres mi primera fan que llega hasta aquí"-siguió sonriendo –"dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Quieres un autógrafo? ¿Una fotografía tal vez?"

-"no"-dijo suavemente moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro –"vengo a pedirte algo muy especial"-continuo ahogando un suspiro –"quiero… quiero que Terry y usted se encuentren"

-"¿eh?"-dijo Eleanor muy sorprendida –"¿Te…Terry? ¿Mi hijo? ¿Conoces a Terry?"

Candy asintió –"yo creo que él tiene muchas cosas por saber de usted y varias cosas que preguntarle, ¿Por qué no va y lo busca?"

Eleanor la miró con una triste sonrisa –"Terry no quiere verme, me odia"

-"yo creo que no es así"-dijo sacando su iPhone –"tenga, llámelo estoy segura que quiere hablar con usted"

La actriz la miró con incertidumbre para luego pasar su mirada al iPhone que la chica rubia y pecosa le extendía –"no… no puedo, no sé qué decirle"

-"dígale lo que siente"

Eleanor decidió coger el aparato en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Terry pero sin ninguna fotografía. Sus dedos titubearon al apretar la tecla de llamada y empezó a sonar débilmente.

-"¿aló?"

La voz masculina de Terrance Grandchester se escuchó a través del _IPhone_ y Eleanor miró furtivamente a Candy quien asintió.

-"pequeña pecosa ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te arrepientes de…?"

-"Terry… soy yo, Eleanor"

Se formuló un incómodo silencio por unos segundos –"dime… ¿esta Candy contigo?"

-"aquí estoy Terry, dejaré que tu mama y tú conversen"-dijo Candy abriendo la puerta del camerino –"esperaré afuera"-le dijo a Eleanor quien asintió

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. No sabía si había hecho mal o bien, pero pensaba que Terry y Eleanor necesitarían un tiempo para conversar.

-"así que Candy te fue a buscar. No me lo imaginaba, típico de ella"

-"te tiene aprecio"-dijo Eleanor –"hijo…"

-"solo te voy a escuchar porque fue Candy quien me comunico contigo"-dijo Terry –"llámame Terry"

-"de… de acuerdo, Terry"-dijo Eleanor –"ella dijo que tenías muchas cosas que preguntarme o que querías saber de mi"

-"esa fue la principal razón por la que te fui a buscar ese día"-dijo el castaño calmadamente –"pero no pudimos llegar a ningún acuerdo"

-"no me gusta hablar por teléfono… ¿podríamos vernos?"-dijo Eleanor débilmente –"quiero verte"

De nuevo el silencio incomodo –"¿Dónde?"

Eleanor abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, respondió después de unos segundos –"hay una cafetería en el centro se llama _Twinker Bells_, ¿te parece mañana al mediodía?"

-"ok, mañana al mediodía"

-"hasta mañana Terry"-dijo Eleanor con suavidad maternalmente –"duerme bien, cariño"

Terry sintió como un respingo, esa era la misma frase que ella utilizaba cuando se iba a dormir de pequeño. No supo que responder así que cortó la llamada.

-"¿Candy? Puedes pasar"-dijo la actriz mientras que la esmeralda ingresaba al camerino –"muchas gracias he hablado con Terry, mañana lo veré y hablaremos"

-"me alegra escuchar eso"

Súbitamente, el_ iPhone_ empezó a vibrar. Candy se acordó que había dejado a Archie y los demás hacía mucho tiempo atrás con la excusa de irse a los servicios.

-"si lo que pasa es que me perdí, perdón… pero les tengo una sorpresa"-dijo con entusiasmo –"¿podría traer a mis amigos?"

-"por supuesto, diles que vengan aquí"

-"Archie estoy con Eleanor Baker en su camerino… ¡No! ¡No es una broma!"-dijo con una gota –"si pueden venir… detrás del escenario… hacia la derecha"

Definitivamente iba a ser perdonada por Archie y Stear después de todo.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Miro su iPhone con curiosidad… quería llamarla… quería escribirle… su ultima conexión había sido hacia casi cuatro horas… abrió la ducha rápidamente.

Anthony pensaba en las fotos que tan amablemente Eliza le había mostrado hacia unas horas. Todo indicaba que Candy no había ido a almorzar ni a hablar con su padre… había…

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo que el agua cayera con más fuerza tratando de despejarse obviamente sin conseguirlo. Habían sido 5 fotografías, una de ellas se mostraba a Candy siendo abrazada por el castaño. Apretó los puños hasta hacerse doler. Le dolía, era como un punzón a su corazón, sabía que no podía pedirle explicaciones…

Pero ¡Rayos! Sí que las necesitaba…

Cerró el grifo con brusquedad cogiendo una toalla y envolviendo su cuerpo en ella.

Mañana hablaría con Candy estaba seguro. Pero no estaba seguro de no poder dormir bien esa noche.

-"¡Anthony! ¡Anthony!"-golpeó fuertemente Archie a su puerta –"¿estas despierto?"

-"buenas noches"-dijo Anthony abriendo la puerta en pijama –"¿Qué tal estuvo el teatro?"-dijo observando a sus dos primos que estaban más que entusiasmados

-"¡mira lo que conseguimos!"-dijo mostrando una fotografía tomada de su celular. Era una foto de Archie, Stear, Griselle y ¿Candy? Junto a Eleanor Baker

-"no solo eso, si no que conseguimos autógrafos para cada uno"-dijo Stear antes de que su primo pudiera decir algo –"de no haber sido por Candy, no lo hubiéramos conseguido"

-"¿Candy? ¿Candy estaba con ustedes?"-dijo con sorpresa mirando a ambos como si tuvieran dos cabezas –"¿estaba sola?"

-"eh… si… la encontramos antes de la función y la invitamos a que entrara con nosotros"-dijo Stear

-"te envía saludos"-dijo Archie con despreocupación, nos dijo que te saludáramos cuando la dejamos en su casa

-"ok, gracias"-dijo más tranquilo

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Michael Cartwright ingresó al estacionamiento sintiéndose completamente agotado al tratar de solucionar una emergencia que había surgido. Había sido un día completamente agotador estacionó su camioneta BWV en el espacio asignado. Volvió a ver el reloj que había en el tablero eran casi las once de la noche, ni si quiera había podido llegar a cenar con Candy.

-"definitivamente, no seré el padre del año si sigo faltando a nuestros encuentros"-se lamentó a sí mismo. Apagó el motor y bajó del vehículo para subir a su hogar.

Dejó las llaves donde acostumbraba encontrando toda la habitación en penumbras. Solo estaba iluminada una habitación, la habitación de Candy. Se acercó sigilosamente animándose a tocar.

-"Candy... soy yo, estoy en casa"

No hubo respuesta, espero por unos minutos pero seguía en silencio… podía adivinar que su primogénita estaba enfadada con él. No le había devuelto las llamadas desde el mediodía.

Suspiró, definitivamente convivir con una adolescente había sido más problemático de lo que había pensado.

-"buenas noches hija, disculpa por lo de hoy. Solo venía a decirte esto. Cuando quieras podemos hablar. Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir"-dijo sintiendo la presencia de Candy en el dormitorio

-"está abierto"

Michael se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Candy desde el interior. Abrió la puerta con cautela, por un momento pensó que su hija podría aventarle algo –así como una secadora de cabello o lo que estuviera a su alcance- luego se dijo a sí mismo que era algo muy infantil… ¿o no?

-"hola Candy"

-"es Candice"-dijo ella en un susurro. Michael se enderezó, durante el camino a casa había pensado miles de palabras para decirle a Candy pero en ese momento no se le ocurría ninguna –"ya es tarde, ¿estuviste ocupado hasta esta hora?"

El hombre asintió –"de verdad lo siento mucho. Sé que hoy te prometí que pasaríamos la tarde juntos pero es algo que no pude evitar… fue una emergencia y…"

-"no necesitas explicarme… si no pudiste, no pudiste. Ya será otro día"-dijo algo severa sentada desde la cama de agua que tanto adoraba –"no me pidas que no esté molesta porque si lo estoy, ya se me pasará"

-"de… de acuerdo"-dijo sereno –"esperare para poder conversar contigo. ¿Qué tal tu día?"

-"Bien. Ya me voy a dormir… buenas noches"-dijo tranquilamente

-"ok buenas noches, hija"-dijo Michael cerrando la puerta

Candy se quedó mirando por unos segundos la puerta por donde había desaparecido Michael. Si bien estaba molesta, tenía que _intentar_ entenderlo… apretó los puños. Una parte de ella quería hablar con su padre y llegar a un acuerdo si es que planeaban vivir juntos al menos hasta que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad. La otra parte lo rechazaba y quería huir de su compañía por haber abandonado a ella y a su madre, Jane. Por impedirle tener una familia normal.

Eso es pasado y no podía borrarse.

Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

Se la limpió con torpeza esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica. Tenía que vencer sus propios demonios… además después de conocer al padre de Terry, había pensado que Michael era una buena persona… en el interior, por supuesto.

Un pitido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia el _iPhone_ que reposaba sobre su mesa de noche. La pantalla acababa de iluminarse indicando alguna clase de notificación. Cogió con rapidez el aparato, era un mensaje nuevo en_ whatsapp_.

Se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Anthony Brower. Abrió el mensaje.

_**Anthony Brower (En línea)**_

_Buenas noches Candy, disculpa que te escriba. Archie y Stear me dijeron que se encontraron en el teatro. ¿Cómo estuvo todo?_

_**Candy (En línea)**_

_Hola Anthony si estaba buscando la parada de buses cuando los vi. La obra fue muy buena, Eleanor Baker es una estupenda actriz_

_**Anthony Brower (En línea)**_

_Estabas despierta aun… si me comentaron, quería preguntarte si mañana podríamos vernos ¿tienes planes?_

_**Candy (En línea)**_

_Claro… mañana ¿a qué hora?_

_**Anthony Brower (En línea)**_

_Te buscaré a las 10 ¿está bien?_

_**Candy (En línea)**_

_Si, está bien. Hasta mañana_

_**Anthony Brower (En línea)**_

_Hasta mañana_

Una cálida sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la rubia, eso era ¿una cita? Una franja sonrosada se formó en el rostro y una alegría en su pecho. Ella sabía los sentimientos de Anthony hacia ella, Candy sabía que se sentía atraída de cierta manera por él.

¿Le gustaba? ¿Estaba enamorada?

No lo sabía porque nunca se había enamorado, pero si le gustaba bastante.

Un sentimiento se había formado dentro de ella. Sin poder evitarlo.

Pero estaba contenta porque mañana lo vería… enfrascada en ese pensamiento se quedó dormida.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

-"¿Qué no dijo nada cuando le entregaste las fotografías?"-la voz de Neil Leagan resoplo por la habitación de su hermana con sorpresa –"entonces tomamos las fotografías por las puras"

-"¡No! ¡Me niego! Lo que me conforma es que dejé la semilla de la duda implantada en su corazón"-dijo con una amargura en su voz

El plan no había resultado como Eliza lo había planeado… Anthony debería estar destrozado por el engaño de Candy y ahí es donde ella entraría a consolarlo.

Pero el rubio había permanecido en silencio observando las fotografías y después de unos minutos se había apartado con una excusa y había subido a su habitación sin poder ella evitarlo.

¡Maldita sea! ¿De verdad tendría que competir con Candy? Pf, todos los años que habían pasado tratando de conquistar a Anthony para que una pulgosa viniera de quien sabe dónde para arrebatárselo. Había tenido que soportar la presencia de Leonore en la vida de Anthony, siempre había pensado que después del _lamentable_ accidente tendría una oportunidad.

Hasta que apareció esa… Candy.

Reventaba de ira, de envidia y de celos.

Pero sabía que tarde o temprano, tendría a Anthony.

-"¿Qué piensas hermana?"

-"estoy segura que las fotografías influyeron en él, solo quiero saber qué hará"

-"de repente no esté tan interesado en ella como suponemos… ¿no lo crees?"

-"ya no lo sé"-dijo con la misma amargura –"esperaremos resultados, Neil. Si no tendremos que armar otro plan para arruinar a Candy, quiero que la expulsen, quiero que Anthony la odie…"

-"¿Por qué no hablas con la tía abuela? Sabemos que ella no quiere a Candy cerca de Anthony debemos volverla a poner sobre aviso, hermanita"

-"puede ser que la tía abuela nos ayude. No es una mala idea"-sonrió malévolamente

El despertador sonó con mucha fuerza y la canción de Lady Jane inundó la habitación de Candy…

-"¡Me quede dormidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Candy se levantó rápidamente eran casi las 9:30am conocía lo puntual que era Anthony, se levantó, se ducho, se cambió –un vestido estaría bien o eso suponía- se calzó el único par de sandalias que tenía y salió estrepitosamente de su habitación.

-"buenos días Candy ¿vas a salir?"

Se encontró con Michael tomando una taza de café, con el periódico en su mano izquierda y el canal de las noticias de la mañana. Sobre la mesa había un intento de huevos revueltos, una caja de yogurt light y algunas sobras de lo que habían sido unas tostadas.

El padre vio cómo su hija estaba vestida… era raro ver a Candy usando un ¿vestido blanco con estampados floreados en la parte inferior? Con unas ¿sandalias? Y un bolso pequeño. Salió armándose aun el peinado que llevaría.

-"bonito vestido"-dijo Michael aun tratando de asimilar a donde se dirigía Candy tan… diferente.

La rubia no respondió al cumplido internándose en el baño más cercano. Suspiró... había prometido no inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, pero… la situación lo ponía en estado de alarma.

De pronto, el timbre del intercomunicador sonó y Michael alzó una ceja. Miró hacia la habitación donde Candy había ingresado hacia unos segundos y dudó en contestar… bah… de repente, era el muchacho del periódico cobrando la semana.

-"¿diga?"

-"buenos días, ¿está Candy?"

Michael Cartwright se puso en alerta máxima… era la voz de un chico, buscando a Candy, es decir a SU HIJA… ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

-"¿Quién la busca?"-dijo con desconfianza intentando no ser descortés

-"Anthony Brower Andrew"

El hombre mayor sabía quién era él, él era uno de los sucesores de una de las familias más influyentes de Estados Unidos… ¿Qué tenía con Candy? El sentimiento de alerta se aceleró aún más.

-"adelante"-dijo apretando el botón del intercomunicador que le permitía el acceso. Volvió a tomar torpemente el lugar donde había estado tomando desayuno, para luego dirigir una mirada hacia la puerta. Si su instinto paternal no le fallaba Candy saldría con este chico…

Sonó el timbre después de unos minutos. Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, no se dio cuenta cuando Candy prácticamente saltó desde donde estaba adelantándose y luego dirigirle una mirada de pocos amigos.

-"es para mí"-dijo solemnemente cogiendo la perilla –"voy a salir"

Su padre la miró sorprendido por la agilidad de ella y dio un paso al costado. Candy abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba parado sobre el umbral de la puerta con una maceta de una dulce Candy en sus manos. Vestía unos jeans color azul marino con una correa marrón de cuero y una camisa aparentemente de seda color blanco con detalles celestes en los bolsillos.

-"buenos días señor Cartwright"-dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Michael quien se mostraba más que sorprendido –"buenos días Candy"-dijo dándole una sonrisa encantadora –"es para que la conserves"-dijo señalándole la maceta –"es un botón aun"

-"muchas gracias… ¿nos vamos?"-dijo Candy sonrojada a medias… tratando de apurarse en sacar a Anthony de ahí… por alguna razón le daba mucha pena que Michael se enterara que saldría en una cita –de hecho, la primera cita formal que tenía con un chico- sin contar, por supuesto la primera vez que Anthony y ella habían salido juntos

Corrió a dejar la maceta en su habitación. Michael observaba la situación, estaba a punto de entablar una conversación cuando Candy salió.

-"nos vemos Michael"-dijo usando una voz amable y colocándose al lado de Anthony

El joven se despidió de Michael con una sonrisa de despedida y ambos desaparecieron en el ascensor hacia el primer piso.

-"estas hermosa"-dijo Anthony mirando a Candy cautivadoramente. Un sonrojo se hizo presente haciendo notar el maquillaje que Candy se había colocado torpemente.

-"gra… gracias…sabes debiste esperarme abajo" –dijo ella sintiéndose azorada

-"un caballero siempre va a buscar a su dama a la puerta de su casa. Además no me molesta subir"-repuso tranquilamente. Candy no lo podía mirar directamente, sin dudarlo estaba mucho más atractivo de lo que recordaba –"¿estas lista para nuestra cita?"

Cita… entonces si estaba en lo correcto era UNA CITA.

-"s..si"-fue lo único lo que su acelerado corazón la pudo dejar decir.

Seguidamente las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** ok, ok sé que prometí ver celos pero es difícil ver a Anthony quien es tan calmado y tranquilo celoso –aunque quien sabe jajajaja-, supongo que lo dejaremos ser como es :). También me demore mucho en actualizar intentaré actualizar más seguido! O por lo menos cada dos semanas. Mi laptop sigue mal :( y eso dificulta las cosas. Por otro lado, las cosas van mejorando entre Terry y su madre, Candy ya no esta tan resentida con su padre (o al menos eso supongo jejeje aunque después de lo último ya no estoy segura) y como podrán ver en el siguiente capítulo veremos dos cosas importantes, la cita de Anthony y Candy y la conversación de Eleanor y Terry ohhhhhhh… y de repente algunas cosillas más que caerán por ahí Ya-mejor-no-adelantaré-nada y dejare que las criticas lleguen solas jajaja…

**Sección reviews**

Skarllet Northman: Yo sé, yo sé que este capitulo no fue Terry pero solo adelantaré que se viene una escena que las terryfan me amaran O.o aun no se si será el siguiente o el subsiguiente capitulo jejeje. Gracias por los comentarios :) se hace lo que se puede me alegra que te guste

Alizzzz G: jaja si se reconcilian? Bueno lo sabremos el siguiente capitulo (A Richard Grandchester no le gusta esto) gracias me pone contenta que te guste la historia…! Un abrazo también para ti

Iris Adriana: me imagino que ahora me han extrañado el doble jejejeje, intentaré no atrasarme mucho, bueno Candy aun no se da cuenta de que Terry tiene sentimientos por ella (eso creo) jajajaaja, yo solo sigo o intento seguir como la verdadera Candy actuaría ;) gracias por los comentarios, nos leemos prontito

LizCarter: tomaremos la idea en que en USA son bastante independientes, aun sigo pensando en que debi aumentarles un par de años, en fin! Sobre Eliza y Neil… grrr yo también los odio! Gracias por leerme… un abrazo

CYT: O.o cuando vi la extensión de los 'reviews' casi me voy de espaldas, luego me di cuenta de que era una historia. Primero gracias por tus halagos :) sobre mi manera de escribir yo solo me divierto jejeje. Segundo O.o ¿quieres que le de un final a tu historia? La lei completa hasta donde te quedaste, si bien la trama esta interesante. A mi parecer (una critica) es que falta desarrollar la historia como por ejemplo como que todo sucede muy rápido, los personajes no son muy parecidos a los roles que tienen en la historia y Candy no sabe a donde ir? Yo entendí que estaba enamorada de Anthony, tenían una relación entonces entiendo que Terry se ha encaprichado de romper esa relación porque quiere poseer a Candy, en conclusión no esta enamorado de ella… no sé si estaré equivocada y esa era tu idea O.O pero yo entiendo eso, explícame un poco más como pintan los personajes y te ayudaré para que la puedas subir. Gracias nuevamente por confiar en mí. Un abrazo, mucha suerte!

Xochitl: Holaaaa! Lo que tu dices es muy cierto, nunca se mostro la rivalidad de una manera tangible en el anime porque Anthony murió. Gracias por tus felicitaciones :) me agtrada saber que te enganchaste, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Un abrazo desde Perú!

Bueno mis queridos lectores de fanfiction, se terminaron los reviews! Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos que el fic recibe a diario. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	18. Como un día de domingo

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 18**_

_**Como un día de domingo**_

_**Eu preciso te falar**__**  
**__**Te encontrar de qualquer jeito**__**  
**__**Pra sentar e conversar**__**  
**__**Depois andar de encontro ao vento**_

Reposó el cuerpo sobre la pared en la que se estaba apoyando. Abrió una nueva cajetilla de cigarros, como le encantaba la marca Kent, sobrios bastante elegantes. Expulsó el humo mientras que algunas personas lo veían con curiosidad. Él los podía ver a través de sus lentes oscuros, llevaba el cabello revuelto como siempre solía hacerlo. Tenía puesto un jean color negro con un polo holgado y una chaqueta ploma de algodón. Su contextura delgada y su altura denotaban lo atlético de su porte.

Terry cerró los ojos sintiendo como invadía la nicotina su cuerpo, miró su reloj donde sus manecillas indicaban que eran casi mediodía. No tardaría en llegar –eso suponía- de otra manera estaba buscando trabajo, sin éxito. Desafortunadamente, no había nada que le llamara la atención.

Volvió a mirar a ambos lados de la calle. No había nadie conocido, por un segundo pensó que no llegaría. De repente, había sido demasiado iluso y se había dejado engañar nuevamente por el sentimiento que guardaba hacia su madre, Eleanor Baker. Eran las 12 en punto, ok, decidió que esperaría únicamente cinco minutos como tolerancia. Levantó la mirada hacia la cafetería que la actriz le había indicado como punto de reunión. En su interior había varias personas, en su mayoría familias con niños…

¿Por qué ella la había escogido?

Expulsó la colilla de cigarro con un rápido movimiento de los dedos. Dos minutos.

Levantó la mirada al cielo, estaba completamente despejado. Si bien era cierto, la cafetería quedaba en el mismo corazón de Chicago; sin embargo, por la calle se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad propia de los domingos. Terry ignoraba si durante la semana había más movimiento. Cuatro minutos.

Ok, al parecer su madre se había olvidado de su importante cita…

-"quiero verte"

Esas palabras le habían llegado en lo más profundo. Él también deseaba verla muy en el fondo. Deseaba que todo volviera a ser como era antes. Se reincorporó de la pared donde había estado apoyado, irguiéndose para poder emprender su camino…

Cuando de pronto una limosina paró en seco y salieron dos señoritas vestidas de negro, un cabello castaño que nunca podría olvidar, era la asistente de su madre, Melanie… Terry se quedó en el sitio donde estaba. Un segundo después Eleanor Baker bajaba de la limosina con la elegancia propia de un ángel. Llevaba un hermoso vestido color rosa pastel con blondas en las mangas y en la parte inferior. Un lujoso sombrero cubría su hermoso rostro. Los zapatos de diseñador tocaron el asfalto y se deslizaron hacia la acera.

El castaño levantó la mirada apagando el cigarrillo. Cinco minutos. Eleanor había llegado en el momento en que su tolerancia se había culminado.

Bueno, al parecer iban a tener su conversación pendiente.

-"Terry, hijo, estas aquí"-dijo Eleanor Baker

Terry miró a su alrededor. Algunos transeúntes se habían quedado observándolos, más por la presencia de la limosina que la misma Eleanor. Adivinó porque ella había escogido esa cafetería no estaba muy concurrida por las personas que normalmente eran sus fans. La mayoría eran familias maduras.

-"hola"-saludó escueta y abiertamente –"llegas tarde, Eleanor"

-"lo sé. Lo siento"-se disculpó la rubia haciendo una señal a las dos señoritas de negro –quienes al parecer eran sus guardaespaldas- "Melanie, está bien. Te llamaré cuando termine de conversar con Terry, gracias por el apoyo"

La señorita de cabello castaño miró a Terrance y le lanzó una sonrisa que no fue correspondida –"de acuerdo Eli, estaré al pendiente"-dijo mientras que las dos mujeres ingresaban a la limosina –"cualquier cosa me la haces saber"

Eleanor le dio una sonrisa despidiéndose de las tres mujeres. El motor de la limosina se encendió y no tardo ni 10 segundos en emprender su marcha desapareciendo de la vista de la actriz y de Terry al doblar una esquina cercana.

-"como te gusta llamar la atención"-dijo Terry dándole la espalda para ingresar a la cafetería bajo todavía algunas curiosas miradas de las personas de alrededor –"ya estoy aquí, me dijiste que querías verme ¿no?"

La hermosa mujer asintió mientras que ingresaba a la cafetería intentando esconder su rostro. Algunos curiosos levantaban la mirada para tratar de averiguar de quien se trataba. Un amable mozo les dio la bienvenida y los acompañó hasta una mesa un poco apartada de las demás personas. El sitio era bastante recatado pero elegante. Las cortinas eran de una tela poco usual medio traslucida y color beige adornada con guirnaldas de alguna fruta seca y recogidas por el centro. El lugar donde los habían ubicado era una pequeña mesa de caoba de estilo francés del romanticismo y las sillas eran del mismo material pero con estructuras de metal que la reforzaban.

El joven con acento aparentemente latino les entregó dos cartas recubiertas con algún tipo de cuero delgado. Terry dejó la carta a un costado y apoyó la cabeza mirando hacia un costado, como si no estuviera interesado en estar ahí. Eleanor se quitó el sombrero al notar que estaban prácticamente solos en la estancia y se acomodó la cabellera delicadamente.

-"gracias por estar aquí, Terry"-sonrió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos. Se le notaba claramente nerviosa –"he estado esperando conversar contigo desde ese día"

El castaño no dijo nada, dirigiendo una mirada cautelosa a su progenitora. La actriz hizo un intento de coger la mano de su hijo entre las suyas, pero él la esquivo delicadamente.

-"estoy aquí porque fue a través de Candy que me contactaste. Ella quería que habláramos"-dijo secamente. Su madre asintió.

-"si, correcto"-dijo ella volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos –"ella es una linda persona ¿sabes?"

_-"yo también quisiera tener a mi madre con vida"_

Recordó Eleanor que Candy le había dicho entre líneas cuando estaban esperando a sus amigos.

_-"Terry es un cabezota a veces, por lo poco que lo conozco, creo que es una buena persona aunque él no quiera admitirlo"-dijo después de un rato –"sería bueno que tuvieran una oportunidad de poder verse y aclarar sus cosas… quisiera que se reconcilien"_

La mujer cerró los ojos en silencio. Definitivamente era su oportunidad para poder hablar con su hijo después de tantos años de estar separada de él. Entendía de cierta manera el rencor que le guardaba, era momento de hablar francamente.

-"Ella me dijo que quería cosas que querías saber de mí. Hoy estoy dispuesta a contestarte todas las dudas que tengas, hijo. Es mi oportunidad para enmendar mis errores contigo y las voy a aprovechar"

Terry se reincorporó mirándola por primera vez con atención desde que habían ingresado a la cafetería. Podía ver determinación en sus ojos, una cualidad que desconocía de ella hasta ahora.

**00000000000000000000000000**

_**Eu preciso respirar**__**  
**__**O mesmo ar que te rodeia**__**  
**__**E na pele quero ter**__**  
**__**O mesmo sol que te bronzeia**_

Las puertas de ascensor se abrieron dando lugar al fastuoso y amplio _hall _del edificio departamental de los Cartwright. Candy podía sentir su emoción que la embargaba dulcemente. Miró de reojo a su acompañante avanzando a su lado despidiéndose del guardián de la portería con un gesto.

-"¿A dónde vamos?"-dijo una vez afuera del edificio escuchando el ruido que les ofrecía la avenida –"¿tienes un plan?"-preguntó la rubia mirándolo ahora directamente

-"¿Qué te parece si nos damos una vuelta por el zoológico? Hace tiempo que no voy y me gustaría dar una vuelta"

-"cla... claro"-asintió con ánimo –"¿está muy lejos de aquí?"

-"un poco"-dijo el muchacho adelantándose. Candy lo observó, luego vio que Anthony abría la puerta de su _Porsche_ color plateado. Recordaba que solo lo había visto una vez y se había quedado maravillada de semejante ejemplar. No conocía mucho de autos, pero sabía que era un modelo bastante caro… y elegante. –"suba por favor, señorita"-dijo galantemente abriendo la puerta

-"¿vamos a ir en eso?"-dijo Candy con una sonrisa –"¡Oh! No lo quise decir así"-se disculpó –"quiero decir… ¿no será difícil aparcarse o algo así?"

Anthony se encogió de hombros –"no te preocupes, hay estacionamiento en el zoológico y es bastante seguro. Lo dejaremos ahí y salimos a caminar, ¿te parece?"

-"de acuerdo"-dijo con una sonrisa ingresando a la parte del copiloto

Anthony ingresó después de unos segundos a tomar el volante. Encendió la fabulosa máquina del motor mientras que rugía. Candy se sobresaltó –"lo siento, es divertido de cierta manera"-dijo desaparcándose

-"¿te gusta conducir?"-dijo sintiendo como el auto se _deslizaba_ –porque no hay otro mejor calificativo para un _porsche_\- en las avenidas

-"si me gusta, pero prefiero montar a caballo"-dijo tranquilamente abriendo su luna permitiendo que el aire ingresara a la cabina –"es una _'obligación'_ para nosotros tener brevete desde muy jóvenes"-comentó mientras que la rubia le prestaba más atención –"el único que no maneja es Archie, la tía abuela ya le ha regañado que tiene que tomar sus clases este año"

-"entiendo… ¿desde cuándo lo tienes?"

-"¿el _porsche_? Bueno fue mi regalo de cumpleaños del año pasado"-sonrió –"Stear quería que me comprara un _AUDI_ como el suyo, pero me gusta más esta marca"-se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo

-"es bonito"-dijo Candy maravillada como una niña pequeña en su primer viaje en auto –"me gusta el color"

-"si, a mí también"-dijo él ingresando a la autopista –"supe que te encontraste ayer con mis primos"

-"ah… si, los encontré en la puerta del teatro donde se está llevando a cabo una obra de Eleanor Baker. Fueron muy amables al invitarme a su palco"-dijo con tranquilidad –"nos divertimos mucho"

-"si, me dijeron. Archie y Stear son admiradores de Eleanor Baker"

-"¿y tú Anthony?"

-"me gusta el teatro pero no tengo ningún actor o actriz de preferencia"-sonrió calmadamente entrando a una salida de la autopista con la mirada fija en la pista –"a veces los acompaño a verla. Creo que he ido a dos presentaciones de Eleanor con lo que va del año. Aunque ella más actúa en Broadway, si no me equivoco"

-"si… eso me dijeron ayer, ella no había venido mucho a Chicago"-le respondió observando la ventana –"pero por que no van a verla a Broadway, Nueva York está cerca y…"

-"A ellos no les gusta Nueva York"-dijo Anthony antes de que Candy pudiera terminar su pregunta. La rubia lo miró asombrada –"Hace muchos años que no vamos a Nueva York"

-"entiendo"-concluyó. Había captado un ambiente un poco extraño –o eso le había parecido- sentía curiosidad por saber… -"¡Mira ya llegamos!"

Anthony la miró por unos segundos. Candy lucia tan dulce, quería saber si las fotos que le había mostrado Eliza Leagan el día anterior eran verídicas. De repente, tendría otra oportunidad más adelante. Tal vez Candy le contase sobre ello sin necesidad de preguntárselo directamente.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba celoso. Bastante celoso, pero lo disimulaba con mucha tranquilidad. Una duda había quedado en su pecho… ¿Qué tenía Terrance Grandchester con Candy?

Sin pensar más en ese asunto, ingresó hacia donde el_ valet parking _le indicaba la ruta hacia el estacionamiento del zoológico de Chicago.

**00000000000000000000000000**

_**Eu preciso te tocar**__**  
**__**E outra vez te ver sorrindo**__**  
**__**E voltar num sonho lindo**__**  
**__**Já não dá mais pra viver**__**  
**__**Um sentimento sem sentido**_

Mientras que a muchos kilómetros de la ciudad de Chicago, en el extremo sureste del enorme país norteamericano se encuentra la ciudad de New Orleans, justamente en el estado de Luisiana, caracterizado por ser un estado que combina la áreas urbanas con las rurales. El cálido sol que anunciaba ya la llegada de la estación de verano inundaba las calles de un barrio pequeño y tranquilo, alejado de la algarabía de la ciudad.

Patricia O'Brian siempre había vivido en ese barrio, como era costumbre los domingos iba a la misa de mediodía junto con su abuela. Ambas regresaban caminando tranquilamente conversando sobre cualquier tema trivial que se les ocurriera.

-"Patty me llamó la señorita Pony, le comenté que viajarías a ver a Candy el próximo mes. Quiere que le envíes un encargo"-dijo la anciana -"me indico que lo pasaras a recoger la siguiente semana cuando salgas de clase"

-"vaya, pero si falta un par de semanas todavía abuela"-rio la muchacha castaña con anteojos –"pero está bien hace tiempo que no la veo, ni a la hermana María"-sonrió –"¿ya hablaste con Charlie para que te quedes en su casa?"

-"si mi niña, ya está todo listo"-sonrió la abuela –"nos pondremos todas monas y haremos una pijamada como los viejos tiempos… ah… como me gustaría estar más joven"

Patty sonrió al ver los gestos de su abuela –"también tienes que tomar tus precauciones, recuerdas que vas a llevar a July contigo"-le reclamó por la tortuga que tenía como mascota desde que tenía memoria

Los padres de Patty habían fallecido hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás. Cuando ella aun no cumplía un año de edad. A pesar de eso, había sido criada por su abuela materna. Desconocía bastante de la familia de su padre, pero no importaba. Siempre había sido feliz, la única familia que había estado para ella era su abuela y por supuesto, July. Candy se había convertido en su mejor amiga cuando ingresó a la primaria. Patty siempre había sido una niña muy introvertida y tímida –inclusive lo era hasta ahora- pero gracias a la ayuda de Candy se había desenvuelto mucho más. Ella la quería mucho. Recordaba que la única vez que la había visto triste era cuando había fallecido Jane, su madre. Patty no podía adivinar como se sentía Candy en ese instante porque ella ya no tenía padres por los que llorar.

Su abuela había accedido acoger a Candy en su hogar hasta que se decidiera una resolución del estado para saber con quién se iría a vivir. Recordó también cuando unos tres días después del entierro de Jane había llegado una carta de un juzgado, el padre biológico de Candy, Michael Cartwright quien residía en Chicago solicitaba la custodia inmediata de la menor.

Eso definitivamente, fue un golpe duro para su mejor amiga.

Candy chillo y lloró durante toda esa tarde reclamando ¿Por qué se tenía que ir a vivir con un desconocido a millones de kilómetros del lugar que había conocido como su hogar desde que nació? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Solo por ser su padre biológico? (al cual no había visto durante muchísimos años) ¡Ni si quiera recordaba su cara! –Citando textualmente sus frases-

Su madre guardaba una fotografía de ellos cuando todavía eran jóvenes inexpertos y enamorados. Candy solo la había visto un par de veces antes de –de repente- desaparecer o traspapelarse.

Por lo que había conversado con Candy, al parecer las cosas estaban yendo mejor en Chicago… pero todavía le quedaba cierta duda ¿Habría perdonado a su padre? ¿Cómo se estaría dando la convivencia?

Suponía que pronto lo descubriría. Se percató que acababan de llegar a su casa. Ingresó la llave con cuidado abriéndola lentamente para que su abuela entrara primero.

**00000000000000000000000000**

_**Eu preciso descobrir**__**  
**__**A emoção de estar contigo**__**  
**__**Ver o sol amanhecer**____**  
**__**E ver a vida acontecer**__**  
**__**Como um dia de domingo**_

-"¿por qué no me buscaste?"

Fue la pregunta que formularon sus labios después de haberlo pensando por unos minutos. Esa pregunta era la que lo había perseguido durante tanto tiempo. Sin saberlo, siempre había tenido miedo de la respuesta. Pero como lo había dicho Eleanor esa era la oportunidad para poder hablar claramente sobre todas las dudas que él siempre había tenido.

Eleanor lo miró entre sorprendida y un sentimiento que no pudo deducir.

-"Si lo hice"-dijo finalmente –"cuando te apartaron de mí. Inicié los trámites legales para obtener tu custodia nuevamente, Melanie te lo puede corroborar, pero tu padre tiene contactos poderosos. No se llegó ni si quiera a la primera instancia…"-lloró –"lo siento, pensé que lo sabías… es notable que Richard no te dijo nada"

Ahora era el momento de que Terry estuviera confundido y sorprendido… ¿Qué su madre había peleado su custodia?

-"el proceso legal duró casi tres años, para que al final me dijeran que habían perdido el archivo con las evidencias que había presentado y se tenía que presentar todo de nuevo si es que se quería continuar el caso"-sollozó –"presentamos una contrademanda pero no fue escuchada. Varias veces quise saber dónde estabas, pero los abogados de tu padre nunca me lo dijeron. Hasta que una fuente me dijo que desde hace unos años vivías en Chicago"

-"por eso fue que decidiste venir a presentar tu obra aquí y no en Broadway"

Ella asintió –"realmente fui muy feliz al saber que habías ido a verme al aeropuerto"-sonrió –"sabía que eras tú, Terry, mi hijo. Leíste muy pensamientos y fuiste hacia mí. Luego que fueras a hablar conmigo al teatro, me tomaste por sorpresa… no sabía que decirte. Te has convertido en un joven"-dijo posando su mirada en el apuesto rostro de su único hijo-"ya no vives con él ¿cierto?"

Ok. Más sorpresa.

-"los detectives privados que contraté para ubicarte me dijeron que ya no estás viviendo con Richard"-dijo finalmente –"por eso pedí que extendieran el plazo de la obra. Quería verte, hablar contigo como lo estamos haciendo ahora"

Terry asintió –"me mude hace casi un mes"

-"Entiendo… luego esa niña… Candy fue mejor que cualquier detective, aunque tengo que admitir que yo pensaba que me odiabas. No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, pero ella…"

-"Nunca me escribiste, nunca más supe de ti. Solamente sabía a través de internet sobre el despliego de tu carrera…"-dijo sin pensarlo

Eleanor sacó de su bolso un paquete de cartas sin abrir, habían muchos colores entreverados se notaba que eran antiguas –"eran para ti. Las enviaba a la oficina de tu padre con la esperanza de que pudieran llegar a ti, pero siempre retornaban sin abrir. Son tuyas"

El muchacho miró el contenido. Todas escritas con el puño y letra de su progenitora. Había muchas con motivos especiales como cumpleaños, navidad, día del niño… no podía creerlo. Aquel ser que se hacía llamar 'padre' le había arrebatado todo eso… y pensaba que podía controlarlo. Apretó los puños lo odiaba cada vez más con cada palabra que su madre decía.

La actriz lo miró preocupada adivinando los pensamientos de su hijo en ese momento. –"Terry, lo que hizo tu padre es algo muy malo"-dijo posando una mano sobre el puño formado de él –"pero lo bueno es que ya no estas bajo su tutela… hay que aprender a perdonar"

-"no lo haré"-dijo firmemente arrugando una de las cartas que tenía en su mano –"no se lo perdonaré…"

-"cariño, bajo las leyes tiene tu custodia. Pero el hecho que te hayas independizado puede cambiar las cosas"

-"aun no soy mayor de edad"-dijo maldiciendo en voz baja –"¿Qué necesitas para tener mi custodia? Quiero estar contigo"

Eleanor se sorprendió… no supo que decir. –"hablare con los abogados una vez que llegue a Nueva York"-dijo decidida sin mover su mano que reposaba sobre la de su hijo

El muchacho asintió.

-"toma"-dijo extendiéndole una tarjeta de presentación –"él es uno de los ejecutivos con los que trabajo en Nueva York, es el encargado de la obra aquí en Chicago. Hablé con él antes de venir aquí, me imagino que Richard ya no te está cubriendo tus gastos y necesitas trabajar. Me dijeron que te gusta el teatro"-sonrió –"contáctate con él. Estoy segura que tiene algo para ti"

Su madre le había leído el pensamiento… tomó la tarjeta leyendo el nombre que figuraba en ella. Había escuchado de esa persona, era uno de los más altos productores de Estados Unidos.

-"también"-dijo sacando su chequera –"te daré 3000$ para tus gastos de este mes, yo…"

-"No"-dijo Terry interrumpiéndola –"es suficiente con el contacto. Yo me las arreglaré con el dinero… gracias"

-"pero Terry…"

-"consígueme la información que necesitas para ver el trámite legal de mi custodia"-se sintió más relajado. El ambiente se había tensado con la conversación. Después de todo sabía toda la verdad acerca de la pregunta que lo había torturado. Su mirada estaba fija en el montículo de cartas que había sobre la mesa –"¿puedo leerlas?"

-"Son tuyas, cariño"-dijo Eleanor guardando su chequera. Terry seguía siendo tan orgulloso como acostumbraba.

El castaño sonrió débilmente. No sabía cómo actuar después de mucho tiempo.

**00000000000000000000000000**

_**Faz de conta que ainda é cedo**____**  
**__**Tudo vai ficar por conta da emoção**__**  
**__**Faz de conta que ainda é cedo**__**  
**__**E deixar falar a voz do coração**_

Candy paseaba alegremente entre las atracciones del enorme zoológico. Era casi mediodía el sol estaba en su punto más alto. Aun así una tibia brisa soplaba en los alrededores moviendo con mucha gracia sus cabellos dorados y los pliegues del vestido que llevaba. Apoyada jugaba con la barandilla donde se había quedado esperando a Anthony, tenía una vista espectacular de un estanque donde había animales acuáticos como hipopótamos, nutrias y pingüinos. Todos conviviendo en ese ambiente. Niños pequeños en su mayoría corrían de un lado a otro gritando alegremente tratando de llamar la atención de los habitantes del estanque.

Sonrió.

La última vez que había asistido a un zoológico era en la primaria junto a su madre, Jane.

Era cierto, a esa hora era probable que Terry se hubiera reunido con Eleanor Baker. Ojala que le estuviera yendo bien y que no se comportara como un cabezota.

-"¿eh? ¿Candy?"

La adolescente se volteó hacia dónde provenía la voz –"¡Tú! ¡Eres Albert!"-dijo con asombro apuntándolo con su dedo índice hacia el joven que se acercaba para saludarla –"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"-dijo mirándolo con una botas de caucho y dos baldes con pescado en sus manos

-"Jajajaja, ¿Terry no te dijo? Trabajo aquí los fines de semana"-rio a carcajadas mirando la cara asombrada de la pecosa –"como te habrás podido dar cuenta me gustan los animales"

-"ya…. Ya veo ¿Y qué vas a hacer con esos baldes?"-ahora apuntaba hacia ambos que estaban rebosantes de pescado fresco

-"pues, que más alimentaré a los residentes del estanque número cuatro"-dijo señalando hacia un letrero que indicaba Estaque N°4 y que Candy recién notaba –"¿quieres ayudarme?"

Ella asintió mientras que cogía una de las cubetas de metal… estaba bastante pesada.

-"arrójalos en pares o de tres en tres. No todos a la vez. Así"-dijo tranquilamente apuntando hacia un recipiente de aluminio que había unos cuantos metros debajo de ellos que al parecer era el lugar donde los animales se alimentaban. –"¿entendiste?"

La rubia asintió –"¡ahí vaaaa!"-gritó lanzando tres atunes que rebotaron sobre la superficie del recipiente –"¡Yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Lo hice!"

-"perfecto"-dijo sonriendo levantando el pulgar

Ambos repitieron la acción hasta que terminaron las dos cubetas. Los animales que estaban en el estanque se acercaron rápidamente al notar que el almuerzo estaba servido haciendo ruidos muy graciosos.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estas paseando sola?"

-"¡No! ¡Anthony me debe de estar buscando!"-dijo alarmada notando que se había movido unos metros de donde había quedado con el rubio

-"¿Anthony?"-dijo Albert asombrado –"oh, entiendo estas en una cita…"-se sobó la cabeza con gracia

-"¡Candy! ¡Candy!"

-"ahí está…. Nos vemos Albert, hasta pronto"-dijo con una gota –"¡ya voy Anthony…! ¡Adiós!"

El mayor se despidió con la mano recogiendo las cubetas viendo como desaparecía la chica –"Anthony… ¿Por qué me suena conocido ese nombre?"-pensó en ese momento. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, una jaqueca como las que acostumbraba a sentir se quería hacer presente… no le hizo caso y siguió su camino.

-"¡Anthony!"

-"ahí estabas Candy"-dijo el chico con una sonrisa –"disculpa, me tarde bastante había una cola enorme para los helados"-dijo entregándole un gran cono de vainilla

-"está bien… me encontré con un amigo que conocí ayer"-dijo dándole una mordida a su helado. Anthony alzó una ceja –"sabes, Michael me falló ayer. Nunca llegó a almorzar"-dijo pensativa –"a veces siento que no soy lo suficientemente importante para él"

-"¿Qué sucedió?"-preguntó un poco serio reposando sobre la barandilla donde estaba apoyada Candy antes –"es decir… ¿Por qué no llego tu padre?"

Candy se encogió de hombros –"no lo sé, algo del trabajo me dijo… mientras lo esperaba me encontré con Terry…"

Anthony sintió una punzada en el pecho. Los recuerdos de las fotografías que Eliza le había mostrado la noche anterior rezumbaron en su mente… ¿entonces? Solo asintió. Candy no había notado el semblante que se había apoderado de su interlocutor.

-"me invitó a almorzar a su casa, el comparte un departamento con Albert y él fue con quien me acabo de encontrar. Es una persona muy buena que le gustan los animales… acabamos de alimentar a los que están en el estanque de allí abajo…"

Candy repitió nerviosamente, aunque no sabía con exactitud porque se sentía nerviosa en ese momento; sin embargo, Anthony ya no la escuchaba. Una oleada de celos empezaba a emerger de un lugar oculto de su ser…

-"¿Qué sientes por Terrance Grandchester?"

-"¿eh? ¿Anthony?"-dijo Candy asombrada ante la pregunta del rubio y la interrupción de sus 'explicaciones del día anterior' –"no… no entiendo"

-"necesito saberlo Candy, por favor, se lo más sincera conmigo, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí en este momento?"

La chica se quedó mirando entre confundida y sorprendida… no estaba preparada para responder esa pregunta en ese momento. Se enderezó mirándolo directamente tratando de calmarse.

Tomó aire dispuesta a responderle.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** jejejejejejejejeje ok… no sé cuántos me quieren matar por el desenlace del capítulo, digamos que tomo un giro diferente, pero también sirve…. ¿Qué le dirá Candy a Anthony? Uyuyuy, eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo n.n las cosas entre Eleanor y Terry empiezan a tomar un buen camino aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh como detesto a Richard Grandchester (veremos su reacción pronto), Patty cada vez más cerca de llegar a Chicago y ¿Qué pasa con Albert? Uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmm los dejaré que los mate la intriga muajajajajaja bueno, como siempre espero que les haya gustado y no me tarde tanto con la actualización, ojala que para el siguiente capítulo tampoco xD… el titulo del capítulo es el de una canción en portugués (si las estrofas en cada cambio de escena) interpretada por Gal Costa, muy bonita ¡escuchenla!... y para los interesados en mi vida normal ya estoy nuevamente en el mundo de la gente que trabaja aquí le decimos PEA (Población Económicamente Activa) Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**Sección Reviews**

**Skarllet Northman: **bueno lo de víbora no se lo quita nadie… yo también la detesto ojala que le caiga un rayo encima. La verdad que si Candy esta ilusionada con Anthony… pero ya veremos al final con quien se queda jejejeje. Un abrazo!

**Iris Adriana:** No, no tiene ni idea… Candy es un poco lenta para eso xD bueno ya veremos como termina la cita en el siguiente capítulo… gracias por el comentario :) nos leemos pronto

**Alizzzz G:** jajajajajaja Anthony está celoso… uhmm que sería que Terry los viera juntos, eso no tengo pensado que suceda, si no se enterará por otros medios jejejejeje…. Ya no diré nada más, gracias por el review

**Xochitl:** holaaa de nuevo jajaja, me gusta 'conversar' un poco con los lectores que tienen la molestia de escribirme (siempre lo he hecho y lo disfruto) bueno si yo también considero que debi aumentarles un par de años pero ya la historia está. Escenas de TerryxCandy tengo una en especial que no se si será el siguiente capítulo pero esta cerca xD todas las Terryfan me amaran (eso supongo) esta vez actualicé más rápido, pero si mi limite serian un promedio de dos semanas. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Nos leemos pronto :)

**CYT:** Holaaa ah ya, yo pensé que era tuya. La trama es interesante como te comente en el anterior capítulo aunque habría que añadirle algunas cosas más, yo la empezaría de nuevo en todo caso, ¿te acuerdas quien era la autora? Pero lo haría después de que termine este fanfic u.u porque no quisiera descuidar ninguna de las dos. De nuevo, muchas gracias por considerarme. Un abrazo, nos leemos!

**Josie**: Ya se te extrañaba por aquí, me alegro que hayas encontrado el conector de tu notebook… como siempre tan acertiva jajajaja en tus predicciones n.n la idea de la cita era justamente eso que Anthony aclarara las cosas con Candy… ¿Qué pasara?¿que pasara? Sobre mi teclado T.T no es basura, probablemente se me golpeo o algo así… U.U ya vere que hago… nos leemos pronto, saludos!

**LizCarter:** Jajajaja yo se que estoy volviendo loca a mucha gente porque quieren saber con quien se quedará Candy… yo lo considero emocionante porque todavía estamos en la mitad =P y la señorita Cartwright no se decide si es Terry o Anthony (bueno la verdad es que no se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Terry pero pronto se dara cuenta y… ya no dire más) solo adelantaré que se viene una escena donde me amaran las Terryfan x.x o eso creo…. Espero leerte en el siguiente capitulo, un abrazo


	19. Confesiones en primavera

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capitulo 19**_

_**Confesiones en primavera**_

El silbido del aire era lo único que se podía escuchar en ese momento. Sentía como su corazón le latía a 1000 por hora. No había notado como el sonrojo se apoderaba rápidamente de su rostro y que su temperatura corporal subía una décima de grado cada segundo cayendo en una vórtice de sentimientos encontrados. Sin dudarlo, era la primera vez que sentía esta sensación. Se cogió los brazos torpemente intentando en vano calmarse. Dio un respiro profundo, en un claro intento que el oxígeno pudiera invadir su sistema corporal y poder tranquilizarse sin resultados, por supuestos.

_-"Tú me gustas porque eres Candy"_

Seis palabras que había tenido presente en su mente desde ese día en la mansión Andrew. Que _él _le había vuelto a repetir dentro de su auto más tarde. Después de ello, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a mencionar el tema…

Hasta ahora.

Nunca se imaginó encontrarse en una situación similar. _Nunca_. No había podido deducir lo que se venía. Lo miró alzando a penas la mirada y pudo ver un rostro ¿contrariado? Tal vez, esperando la respuesta de ella. Nunca había visto así a Anthony.

Los segundos pasaban rápidamente…

También había mencionado un tema que no se había puesto a pensar… ¿acaso le pregunto sobre sus sentimientos hacia Terry?

Claramente, era un punto ciego. Definitivamente… esperen un momento ¿Por qué Anthony le mencionaba _a Terry_ en ese momento? Su colapsada mente le dio una respuesta… ¿eran celos? ¿Era inseguridad? Es decir, Terry _era su amigo _o eso creía… o algo así. Además estaba segura que _ese sujeto_ solo quería burlarse de ella_. _La verdad no sabía que era para ella Terry o que significaba ella para él. Demasiado complicado para analizar en ese momento.

Cerró los ojos y solo pudo decir lo que sentía en ese momento.

-"me gustas bastante"

Anthony abrió los ojos sorprendido. Pudo notar que quiso decir algo, pero solo sonrió. Estaba contento.

-"yo…"-dijo Candy sin saber que decir –"la verdad… no puedo darte una respuesta, es decir…"-se enredó

Anthony caminó hacia ella y colocó su mano sobre su cabeza sobando su cabello. –"está bien, pequeña. Solo quería escuchar eso. Como te dije no quería exigirte una respuesta, no te voy a obligar a nada hasta que tú lo decidas por ti misma. Gracias por decirme lo que sientes. Me has hecho muy feliz"

Candy enredó sus brazos para luego abrazarlo suavemente. Podía sentir como su corazón latía al mismo ritmo de ella. Enterró más su cabeza en su pecho pudiendo sentir su calor. Ella también estaba contenta…

Se quedaron así por unos minutos sin decirse nada, el silencio era su mejor aliado. A lo lejos se podía escuchar como un eco lejano algunos sonidos propios de los animales que habitaban el zoológico.

**00000000000000000000000000**

-"seguro que no quieres que te lleve a casa, tesoro"

La dulce voz de Eleanor Baker se hizo escuchar mientras que ingresaba a la limosina donde la esperaban Melanie y sus guardaespaldas.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-"Está bien, caminaré. Me gusta hacerlo"

-"De acuerdo, mi amor. Estamos en contacto entonces. El jueves regreso a Nueva York. Quisiera verte antes"

Terry sonrió. Sentía que de alguna manera ya no podían volver los días olvidados en New Hampshire, pero quería recobrar el tiempo perdido con su madre. –"OK, me avisas cuando tu agenda esté disponible para mí"

-"siempre voy a tener tiempo para ti"-dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa –"quedemos para almorzar estos días… para hablar sobre nuestro futuro"

-"OK"

-"hasta luego cariño"

Tan pronto como desapareció la limosina por la misma calle que había desaparecido horas antes. Terry sintió como se liberaba por fin un gran peso de encima para que llegue otro. Su padre, Richard Grandchester. Ese _individuo_ que le había rebatado años de su vida, solo por su ambición.

Lo detestaba, pese a que Eleanor le había dicho que no gastara tiempo pensando en eso, no podía evitarlo. Se estiró un poco mirando la tarjeta que le había dado su madre. El nombre era tan conocido en el ambiente de la actuación y la televisión que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando… pero ignoraba que traería consigo, acaso tendría que dejar Chicago para ir a perseguir su sueño; es decir, sabía que los mejores contratos estaban en Nueva York y en Los Ángeles al otro lado del país. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que movilizarse hacia alguna de las dos ciudades…

Ya no estaba atado _de cierta manera_ a su padre. Una vez que solucionara el problema legal sobre su custodia a favor de su madre lo más probable era que se mudara a Nueva York con Eleanor.

Uhm…

Entonces tendría que decirle adiós a cierta pecosa que rondaba su mente en los últimos días. Ok, no era momento de pensar en eso… ¿cierto?

Sin darse cuenta llegó a barrio donde actualmente estaba viviendo. Empezó a silbar una melodía mientras que recorría el pasillo donde al final estaba el mini departamento. Antes de que pudiera llegar, escuchaba como Dial ladraba con mucha fuerza. Era raro, por lo general la mascota de Albert esperaba tranquilamente la llegada de alguno de los dos. Luego, escuchó como el animal empezaba a arañar la puerta.

Ok, algo no andaba bien.

Introdujo la llave rápidamente abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

-"¡Albert!"

Terry corrió hacia el cuerpo de Albert quien estaba tendido sobre el suelo. Al parecer regresaba de hacer las compras dado que había dos bolsas de papel llenas de comestibles y útiles de aseos. Volteo el cuerpo de Albert sintiendo su respiración, después de unos segundos empezó a abrir los ojos con pesadez.

-"¿Terry?"-dijo mientras que se reincorporaba

-"Deberías ir de verdad a un médico"-dijo sentándose en el suelo más tranquilo.

Era la tercera vez que pasaba algo similar. La primera y la segunda habían encontrado a su amigo en las mismas condiciones. Albert sonrió levantándose con dificultad siendo sostenido por el castaño.

-"estoy bien. No es nada grave"

-"¿nada grave?"-dijo Terry ayudándolo a sentarse –"todavía me pregunto cómo no te ha pasado mientras trabajas con la vida que llevas…"

-"creo que me sucede con más frecuencia cuando estoy relajado, aunque suene paradójico"-dijo sacando un envase de plástico pequeño color amarillo. Sacó dos pastillas –"esta jaqueca me está matando"

-"te repito, deberías ir con un médico"-dijo con preocupación sentándose a su lado –"no es común lo que te sucede"

-"bueno, para mí lo es bastante. Debí contarte de esto antes"-dijo Albert tomando las dos aspirinas de un solo golpe. Terry colocó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano como reposando. Dentro de él sentía cierta curiosidad

-"¿decirme que?"

-"pues que sufro amnesia"-dijo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. Terry movió el entrecejo ¿amnesia dijo? Eso no sucedía cuando… perdías la memoria o algo así –"no sé quién soy"-rio –"supongo que eso tampoco es común… no tengo memoria de mi infancia, adolescencia"-se encogió de hombros –"sólo sé que desperté en un hospital después de algún accidente hace 5 años. De ahí he estado solo"-continuó con un dejo de tristeza en su voz –"aunque no tanto"-dijo dándole cariñosamente una palmada a Dial quien se había tranquilizado y jugaba bajo la mesa

Terry estaba asombrado. Es decir, nunca habían conversado ni uno ni el otro de su pasado. No quería preguntar ni incomodar a Albert, pero nunca se imaginó algo así. ¿No tenía memoria?

-"¿Y… no te preocupa?"-dijo con más curiosidad

-"pues, no lo sé. Digamos que no sé si tengo parientes vivos, no sé si tengo un lugar a donde llamar mi hogar, no sé dónde crecí, no sé nada de mí"-sonrió tristemente –"mis únicos recuerdos son de ese hospital en Lakewood, nadie supo darme razón después, creo que todos estaban confundidos igual que yo. Ingresé como un NN, curiosamente en la chaqueta que llevaba decía el nombre de Albert bordado. Así que opte por tomar ese nombre"

-"¿y porque Torrance?"

-"me gustó, hay un libro de Stephen King llamado _El resplandor._ Lo adopté de allí"-siguió sonriendo

El castaño no sabía que decir. Todavía terminaba de procesar toda la información que Albert acababa de darle como pareciéndole irreal. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-"debes tener hambre"-dijo Albert rompiendo el silencio –"son casi las tres de la tarde ¿Qué tal tu búsqueda de empleo?"

-"Bien"-dijo Terry pensando en la tarjeta que le había dado su madre horas antes y estaba en su billetera –"espero tener algo pronto"

-"que bien… Oh sí, me encontré con Candy hoy en el zoológico, estuvo ayudándome alimentando a los pingüinos"-continuó ingresando a la pequeña cocina con las compras para empezar a cocinar

Terry lo miró con curiosidad –"¿de verdad? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo ahí?"

-"me dijo que estaba en una cita"-dijo mientras sacaba los ingredientes y los colocaba sobre la mesa de madera que había en la cocina para empezar a lavar las verduras –"estaba bastante contenta"-sonrió

Terry se quedó sorprendido ¿una cita? ¿Candy en una cita? Imaginaba claramente con quien…

-"ah"-fue lo único que dijo ante lo dicho por Albert. El rubio parpadeó sorprendido –"¿y quién era su '_cita_'?"

Albert puso una expresión pensativa –"no lo vi… aunque dijo que se llamaba Anthony"-dijo empezando a picar las verduras recién lavadas –"no sé porque, pero ese nombre se me hace extrañamente familiar…"-rio, sin embargo Terry ya no le prestaba atención –"¿Puedes ayudarme con los bistecs, están en…? ¿Terry?"

Escuchó como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba de golpe. –"¿acaso fue algo que dije? ¿No se iba a quedar a almorzar?"

El joven se quedó con una papa en sus manos mirando hacia donde el castaño había desaparecido segundos antes. Era muy extraño. Se encogió de hombros, seguro cuando regresara estaría con hambre.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Annie Britter miraba hacia el anuncio de luces que estaba colgado en la vitrina. El retrato parecía como si le devolviera la mirada. La hermosa mujer estaba sonriendo recatadamente. Aunque gracias al brillo solar que aún se hacía presente no se podían ver directamente sus facciones.

-"Eleanor Baker"-susurró –"es muy bella"

-"¡¿Annie?!"

Una voz la atrajo para sí. Se volteó rápidamente adivinando el timbre de esa voz.

Archibald Cornwell la miraba con una sonrisa saludándola con un brazo mientras se acercaba. No podía ser demasiada coincidencia ¿o sí? De pronto el tono de sus mejillas se elevó notablemente haciendo un profundo sonrojo.

-"buenas tardes"-saludó el alegremente –"¿vienes a comprar entradas para el teatro?"

-"eh….. Buenas tardes"-dijo con nerviosismo intentando no mirarlo directamente –"n-no… pasaba por aquí, estoy de camino al centro comercial. Me llamó la atención el aviso y supongo que perdí la noción del tiempo"

Archie rio -"no eres la primera que se queda mirando a la bella Eleanor. Stear y yo somos fanáticos. Justo voy a comprar las entradas para la última función. ¿No quieres venir? Tenemos un palco, ayer Candy nos acompañó"

-"¿Candy?"-pregunto sorprendida –"No sabía que Candy le gustaba Eleanor Baker"

-"Créeme que le termino gustando ¡Imagínate! Que nos llevó a conocer a Eleanor Baker, una casualidad"-dijo sacando su Smartphone –"ahí está la foto de anoche…"-dijo emocionado.

Annie lo miraba con una sonrisa sin saber que decir, mirando la fotografía –"la señorita Graham también está ahí. Me alegra saber que ya está mejor"

-"¿Griselle?"-pregunto Archie –"no sabía que la conocías. Si, ayer también nos acompañó…"

-"entiendo"-dijo agachando la cabeza –"bueno, me tengo que ir…"-dijo sombríamente –"mi mama me está esperando y necesito alcanzarla…"

-"te hice una pregunta, Annie"-dijo con suavidad Archie –"¿no te gustaría acompañarme el miércoles que es el último día de la obra? Stear estará ocupado y vendré solo. No es tan divertido ver una obra completa solo, ni si quiera de Eleanor Baker"-sonrió

-"¿yo?"-dijo Annie de nuevo sonrojándose –"bu… bueno, yo…"

-"¿o tienes algo que hacer?"

-"n-no"

-"Ok, entonces está decidido, te va a encantar la obra"-dijo con felicidad mientras que se acercaba a una ventanilla cercana

-"Gracias"

Annie lo miró embelesada por unos segundos. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que tendrían una cita o algo así. –"¿Por qué no compras los boletos por internet?"-preguntó mientras observaba que recibía el cambio.

-"pues"-dijo Archie dándole las gracias a la encargada –"porque me gusta ver ese letrero en vivo y directo"-dijo señalando el afiche que Annie se había quedado observando hacia unos minutos –"es como si nos estuviera mirando. Aunque debo admitir que Eleanor se ve mucho más hermosa en persona"

-"entiendo"-dijo sintiendo envidia por la actriz ante la revelación de Archie

-"bueno, entonces tenemos una cita el día jueves"-rio con humor mientras que la chica se le subían los colores notablemente –"¿A dónde me dijiste que ibas?"

-"a… al centro comercial"

-"vamos, te acompaño. No puedo dejar que una muchacha tan linda como tú vaya sola por las calles de Chicago"-dijo tranquilamente

-"no… no es necesario.."

-"insisto"-dijo persuasivamente colocándose a su lado –"además me gusta caminar y mejor si es acompañado"

-"sí, es cierto"-dijo Annie mirándolo de reojo incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Así, ambos desaparecieron por la transitada avenida Michigan.

Casi al otro extremo de la ciudad, en una clínica de rehabilitación. Susana Marlowe escuchaba la melodía que su madre le había conseguido de su grupo favorido. Un grupo de pop alemán. La música que sonaba en su _iPad_ la tranquilizaba de cierta manera.

Esa iba a ser su última rehabilitación. Estaba contenta porque la siguiente semana podría asistir a la escuela con normalidad después del penoso accidente que había tenido en las escaleras de la escuela al tratar de seguir a Candy y a Terry. Terry, no sabía nada de él en todo el tiempo. Le había enviado un par de mensajes y lo había llamado unas cuantas veces a lo que él respondía con poco interés.

Pensó tristemente observando como el _iPad_ cambiaba rápidamente de canción y mostraba otra fotografía.

-"a Terry le gusta Candy"-se dijo mentalmente apretando sus manos con algo de fuerza –"no sé si hay algo que pueda hacer"

Podía escuchar como un chico cantaba en alemán. Siempre había sido muy buena con los idiomas, pero en ese momento no le prestaba atención a la letra. Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-"lo que me tranquiliza es que ella no lo sabe"

Suspiró. Tal vez había algo que Terry tenía en común con ella. Ambos amaban el teatro, si bien sabía que Candy la había reemplazado, sabía que ella no estaba interesada en seguirlo como suponía que Terry y ella lo estaban.

-"puede ser un punto a mi favor"-pensó

-"Susana, Susana"-ingresó su madre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos a la habitación. Ella la miró con asombro –"te tengo una buena noticia"

-"¿Qué sucede mama?"

-"He recibido la llamada de un importante ejecutivo de Nueva York, quiere entrevistarte para el estreno de una obra allá. Está muy interesado en ti, cariño"-dijo Marjorie

-"¿un ejecutivo de producción?"-dijo la rubia con el mismo asombro –"¿Cómo se enteró de mí?"

-"me comentó que había visto varias presentaciones tuyas por la red cuando actuabas en comerciales en Wisconsin y las obras que has interpretado en el teatro de la ciudad… me dijo que justo estará en Chicago esta semana. Llega el miércoles"

-"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

-"Roger Silvarini"-dijo la madre de ella

Susana abrió más los ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos –"¿de verdad?"

-"Si, querida. Le dije que estabas delicada de salud, pero que hoy te daban de alta… ¿no es genial?"

-"¡Claro! Es genial, sabías que él es el mismo productor que ha traído la obra en la que actúa Eleanor Baker… también ha hecho varias producciones con ella. ¡Oh mamá, estoy tan feliz!"

-"Yo también, mi amor. Parece que las cosas están yendo mucho mejor para ti"

Susana sonrió mientras que el doctor que la atendía ingresaba a su habitación con algunos documentos finales para indicar la rehabilitación de ella.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Miró la hora con impaciencia. Eran casi las 5 de la tarde. No sabía que exactamente estaba pasando con él o que era capaz de hacer en ese momento. Procuró tranquilizarse y dio un sorbo a su café cappuccino que había pedido como almuerzo. De repente, un poco de cafeína en su organismo le haría bien. Pero lo que no sabía era que lo ponía cada vez más nervioso.

Apretó la taza hecha de papel y pensó de nuevo que lo mejor en ese caso era un trago. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que aparecer en la puerta de su edificio.

Y luego. Ok ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? Esa idea le tensó la cabeza.

No simplemente podía ir a reclamarle, empezando porque Candy no le pertenecía. Ni si quiera sabía que ella estaba enterada de sus sentimientos ¿o sí? ¿Y si estaba jugando? No… Candy no parecía ser así.

Intentó calmarse y volvió a mirar nerviosamente hacia la ventana del establecimiento de café-internet donde se había sentado. La avenida estaba casi atestada de niños pequeños con sus padres, pero ni rastro de la rubia o del niño Andrew.

Bueno, si lo admitía estaba más que celoso, estaba casi obsesionado con Candy. Pero no sabía hasta qué punto lo estaba hasta ahora –parece un trabalenguas- su estómago empezó a reclamarle comida y a arderle por el café que había ingerido.

-"soy un idiota"-se dijo a sí mismo –"ella no me pertenece"

Súbitamente, el rugido de un motor captó su mirada y de algunos transeúntes que caminaban en la avenida. En ese momento, se estacionaba frente al edificio departamental de los Cartwright un hermoso y lujoso _Porsche_ plateado. Terry miró con atención guiado por su curiosidad. Pasaron unos minutos y nadie bajaba.

Iba a voltear la mirada para seguir prestándole atención a su arrugada taza de café cuando la vio bajar. El cabello dorado que tanto ansiaba ver. Podía notar una sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos verdes que tanto anhelaban miraban con interés a la persona que ocupaba la posición de conductor del fastuoso vehículo. Cerró delicadamente la puerta del _porsche _cogiendo su cartera con la mano y despidiéndose con la otra dándole una última sonrisa. El _porsche_ encendió nuevamente el motor y emprendió la marcha. Pudo ver como la rubia veía la avenida hasta que desapareció por una esquina cercana.

La sangre empezó a hervirle en segundos. Nunca se había sentido tan enfadado en su vida.

En parte se sentía burlado –aunque no sabía el motivo- porque Candy nunca le había dado ningún derecho o había hecho algo para llamar su atención ¿o sí? Pero esa preocupación para que él arregle la situación con su madre y… ¡Definitivamente no estaba pensando en ese momento! ¡Definitivamente no estaba pensando cuando cruzó la avenida en plena luz verde! ¡Definitivamente no estaba pensando cuando corrió antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo y poder coger el brazo que estaba libre ahora de la pequeña cartera que llevaba!

Sin poder evitarlo –ni pensarlo- los ojos de Candy lo miraban asombrados.

-"¿Terry? ¿Pe… pero que haces aquí?"-dijo al mismo tiempo que se le resbalaban las llaves de las manos

El castaño la seguía mirando sin decirle nada.

-"¿Terry?"

Súbitamente y sin pensarlo se acercó. Candy sintió como los labios de Terry se pegaban a los de ella, aprisionándola con un brazo y con el otro sosteniendo su cintura.

Si, definitivamente, en ese momento Terry Granchester no estaba pensando.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Quisiera ver sus caras en este momento, seguramente me van a decir en los reviews ¡¿Cómo lo pudiste dejar asiiiiiiiiiiii?! Como que sucedieron bastantes cosas en este capítulo n.n y se van complicando las cosas y se complicaran mas… muajajajajaja (risa malvada) después de 19 capitulos al fin tenemos un beso. Aunque lo había plasmado en otro lugar, pero bueno después de todo las cosas se dieron así… ¿Qué dirá Candy? ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo? Creo que este capítulo me quedo más corto que los anteriores pero era todo lo que tenía pensado para él. Espero que les haya gustado… como prometí casi se cumplen las 2 semanas por capitulo. Me hubiera gustado entregarlo antes pero por motivos de trabajo y mi cumpleaños fue el 4 de noviembre no he tenido tiempo para avanzarlo. No adelantaré nada… solo esperen el siguiente capítulo… un abrazo!

****Seccion Reviews****

**Skarllet Northman:** Jajajaja esperemos la reacción de Candy al final del capitulo ;) bueno aun falta para saber quien es al final…

**LizCarter:** Bueno, yo creo que si Anthony hubiera estado vivo en la historia real le hubiera hecho la pelea a Terry por Candy (cosa que definitivamente veremos más adelante :3) esa es la idea que quiero plasmar muajajajajajaja (ok, no diré nada más) ya-veremos-que-sucede-si-se-va-Terry-o-no la escena del beso la había pensado diferente, pero al final sucedió como está en el capitulo, ahora veremos lo que sucede, de repente dejare la escena que había pensado para después :3

**Alizzzz G:** jajaja lo más lógico era que dijera lo que había pensado en varios capítulos anteriores, además como ella misma lo dijo, no sabe que exactamente siente por Terry… o si? Que sucederá en el siguiente capitulo :p? las peleas vienen más adelante… x.x no dire más…

**Iris Adriana:** jijijiji bueno creo que después de la ultima escena ya no le queda duda que es lo que siente Terry por ella o quien sabe….. :3 gracias por leerme!

**Amo a Terry:** jajaja gracias n.n!

**Josie:** holaaaaaa! sobre tu duda con respecto a Eliza, no, definitivamente no tuvo nada que ver, fue un evento casual y fatal, O.o también es mala pero no asesina O.o (y espero no se vuelva asesina xD) sobre Albert creo que ya esta claro y lo resolveremos a medida que vaya avanzando en la historia… siempre tan acertiva ;)…. Espero leernos pronto, un abrazo

**Xochitl:** Holaaaaa :) si, Terry y su madre resolvieron sus temas al fin! Pero todavía falta un problema mayor u.u su padre? No creo que le guste mucho cuando se entere… lo de Candy y Michael irá avanzando a su ritmo como lo ha venido haciendo jaja gracias por tu interés en el fanfic me pone contenta leer lo que me dices :) si intentaré ser lo más puntual posible máximo 2 semanas!

Bueno un abrazote a todos mis lectores :) los quiero un monton!


	20. El desenlace de un beso

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 20**_

_**El desenlace de un beso**_

Candy sintió como el auto de Anthony se deslizaba sobre la autopista. El día había sido fantástico, se sentía tranquila. Después de aclarar las cosas con él un alivio había sentido al abrazarlo. Después de ello, habían continuado su recorrido por las jaulas de animales del áfrica como los leones, elefantes y jirafas. Para terminar almorzando en una de las cabañas que servían como restaurantes sobre un lago artificial justo en el centro del parque zoológico. Pero había algo que todavía no estaba claro para ella, ¿por qué él le había preguntado sus sentimientos con respecto a Terry? Es decir, Terry solo era una chico problemático que le gustaba fastidiarla y reírse a costa suya. Todas las veces que había estado junto a él, solo se había burlado de ella. Sin embargo, en parte lo comprendía ya que estaba pasando por un momento complicado con su familia. Suspiró.

-"¿Candy?"

La voz del rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos y ella se sintió como si la estuviera leyendo en ese preciso instante. No supo porque pero se sintió culpable, un sonrojo invadió su rostro.

-"tienes una expresión graciosa"-dijo Anthony sonriéndole lo que la hizo olvidarse de todo por el momento –"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te quedaste callada tan rápido?"

-"eh…"-dijo mientras que no sabía que decir. No quería decirle que había estado pensando en la pregunta que le había dicho unos minutos antes. Súbitamente su celular empezó a vibrar llamando la atención de ambos –"es un _whatsapp_ de Patty"

-"¿Patty?"-preguntó Anthony con curiosidad

-"si, es mi amiga de New Orleans"-sonrió leyendo el mensaje –"va a venir en julio… dice que me está trayendo un encargo. Que felicidad"-dijo ampliando su sonrisa –"es muy buena amiga"

-"que bien. Me gustaría conocerla"-sonrió Anthony doblando una curva saliendo de la autopista para ingresar a la avenida del edificio de Candy

-"claro… se la presentaré a todos. Patty es una chica muy tímida, pero es muy detallosa y muy inteligente. Siempre me enseñaba las materias y me prestaba sus tareas"

-"me haces recordar que Archie y yo hacíamos lo mismo con Stear cuando éramos niños"-dijo el joven con humor –"nosotros le dejábamos la tarea de enseñarnos y poder hacer uso de sus tareas"

-"si, así es Patty"

-"bueno, ya llegamos señorita"-dijo Anthony mientras que se estacionaba frente al edificio de Candy

-"gracias"-dijo Candy sonrojándose nuevamente –"gracias por lo de hoy"

-"gracias a ti por la compañía. Me encantó pasar el día contigo, espero que vuelva a repetirse pronto"-dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano y la besaba galantemente

-"s… si"-dijo Candy aumentando su nerviosismo mirando directamente a la profundidad de sus ojos azules –"me saludas a Archie y Stear"

-"por supuesto"-dijo Anthony dejando su mano sobre la rodilla de ella –"me gustas Candy, no lo olvides"

La chica negó sonriendo –"tú también me gustas, Anthony"-dijo abriendo la puerta del _porsche _y descendiendo del vehículo. Cogió su cartera con una mano y se volteó dándole una cálida sonrisa –"nos vemos mañana en el colegio"-dijo mirando como Anthony volvía a sonreírle y se reincorporaba en el asiento del conductor para emprender la marcha. Encendió el motor dirigiéndole una última mirada y segundos después el auto desaparecía de su vista.

Dejándola completamente feliz. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que dobló la esquina, cogió su pequeña cartera buscando las llaves que estaban en lo más profundo de ella, las encontró… se estaba acercando para abrir la puerta del edificio.

Cuando una fuerza completamente extraña la atrapó del brazo que estaba libre y que sostenía las llaves. Miró a su agresor con mucha sorpresa… ¿Terry había salido de solo Dios sabe dónde y la tenía fuertemente sujeta atrayéndola a él?

-"¿Terry? ¿Pe… pero que haces aquí?"

Fue lo único que pudo decir al mismo tiempo que las llaves se le resbalaban de las manos y escuchaba un pequeño estruendo en el pavimento, lo miró confundida... ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-"¿Terry?"

Sin poder esperarlo, observó como él se acercaba peligrosamente a ella mientras que sostenía su cintura y sin poder evitarlo sintió como los labios de él se apegaban a los suyos en un claro intento de besarla…

¿Qué DEMONIOS estaba pasando ahí? ¿Estaba en un mundo paralelo?

Podía sentir el calor del castaño aprisionándola contra la puerta de su edificio mientras que la besaba lenta pero dulcemente. O _algo así_, no estaba segura… de pronto, reunió toda la fuerza humanamente posible que pudo y lo empujó separándose de él.

Terry la miraba aun entre confundido y anonadado, cuando lo sintió.

Plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaffffffffffffffffffffff la cachetada le había dolido. Es más era la primera vez que alguien le daba una.

-"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASAA?! ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!"-le espeto molesta

El chico evitaba su mirada sin saber que decirle, se rascó la cabeza. Todo había sido un impulso, un completo y posesivo impulso que había hecho correr hacia ella sin importarle lo que sucediera después y besarla. Demostrarle a ella, que era de él… nadie más de él. No había contado con la respuesta de Candy, obviamente.

-"¡Eres un IDIOTA!"-continuó ella enfurecida cogiendo las llaves del suelo e introduciéndolas en el cerrojo abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe. Alertando al portero que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la entrada –"¡No te quiero ver nunca más!"-dijo mientras que le azotaba la puerta en la cara cerrándola tras de sí.

El portero se acercó a ella prácticamente corriendo mientras que veía lágrimas brillantes en sus ojos.

-"¿señorita Cartwright? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Está lastimada? Le avisaré al señor Cartwright"-dijo con preocupación haciendo un intento de volver a su sitio para llamar al departamento pero Candy lo cogió del brazo

Candy movió la cabeza de un lado a otro aun conteniendo el llanto. –"estoy bien, no se lo diga a mi padre. Gracias"

El joven la miró y asintió mirándola con curiosidad mientras que ella caminaba hacia la puerta del ascensor.

Si, tenía mucho que pensar… ¿Qué era lo que había exactamente sucedido?

**00000000000000000000000000**

Anthony estaciono el _porsche_ junto al AUDI de Stear y entre varios modelos clásicos como _Mustangs _y _Ford_, todos propiedad de los Andrew. El valet parking de los Andrew lo saludo cordialmente al mismo tiempo que él le entregaba la llave de su vehículo plateado.

-"¿desea que lo encere joven Brower?"-consultó el chico recibiéndolo con una amable sonrisa y admirando como siempre lo hacía al _porsche_ que resplandecía bajo los últimos rayos de luces solares

-"Esteban te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre"-dijo Anthony –"no hay formalidades conmigo ¿de acuerdo?"

-"s… si, joven… digo Anthony"-dijo torpemente el chico un poco mayor que Anthony

-"hay que encerarlo un poco en el capote y la parte trasera, a mi parecer"-dijo pensativo –"pero eso ya lo haces mañana, se te hace tarde para ir a clases ¿no?"

-"bueno, sí pero no es problema…"

-"no te preocupes por eso, no lo usaré en la noche, anda y mañana lo haces"

-"¡Gracias!"-respondió Esteban con una sonrisa mientras que se alejaba en sentido contrario al que caminaba Anthony

El joven rubio ingresó a la mansión que compartía con su familia, no sin antes ir a saludar a su caballo Joseph y darle un poco de cuidados. Minutos después se encontraba en entrada principal de la mansión.

-"¡Anthony!"

Se volvió hacia la voz que lo llamaba con ansiedad. Era Elroy Andrew, su tía abuela. Justo con el ceño fruncido como siempre la recordaba, la dama bajaba las escaleras principales siendo asistida por una señorita vestida de blanco que era la enfermera quien la cuidaba.

-"buenas noches tía abuela"-dijo Anthony con cortesía. No era que detestara a Elroy, claro que no, empezando porque después de la muerte de su madre, ella había sido quien se había encargado de su crianza. Pero estaba seguro que no coincidía en varias cosas.

-"la cena estará lista en unos minutos, me gustaría que nos acompañaras, ya que anoche no pudiste porque estabas indispuesto"-dijo tranquilamente –"ni si quiera pudiste saludar a Diana, sabes que regresa a Europa la próxima semana y… no sabemos cuándo volverá ¿has hablado con ella?"

-"no, tía no lo he hecho"-dijo con la misma cortesía. No ignoraba que su tía abuela quería de cierta manera emparejarlo con la familia de Diana. Desafortunadamente, Leonore –su hermana gemela fallecida- era a quien había amado en el pasado. Ahora alguien más ocupaba ese espacio en su corazón –"la llamaré antes de que viaje"

-"deberías hacerlo, sabes que tenemos que guardar buenas relaciones con los Doyle. Tu como heredero directo de los Andrew una unión entre ambas familias sería lo más conveniente"-dijo la dama mientras avisaba a una mucama si la mesa estaba puesta.

Anthony rodó los ojos. Conociendo las indirectas de su tía abuela.

–"¿sabes algo de Archibald? No lo he visto en todo el día"

-"no, yo recién llego y…"

-"sí, así lo veo"-dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza –como odiaba que lo hiciera- "y de dónde vienes con esas fachas… deberías subir a cambiarte, por favor. La cena estará lista en 30 minutos"

Anthony volvió a rodar los ojos. Conocía los gustos excéntricos de su tía abuela, a veces hasta cierta manera podían pasar de jocosos hasta hirientes. Por supuesto, sabía que la anciana no se medía.

-"está bien, iré a mi habitación a cambiarme"-dijo con un gesto despidiéndose tomando la paciencia que le quedaba. No quería que su tía abuela arruinara su buen humor, después de la confesión de Candy hacia unas horas.

La dama siguió avanzando a su paso hacia el gran comedor. Tenía que dar una noticia importante y quería que todos estuvieran presentes.

Mientras que iba a su habitación se cruzó con Stear que ya estaba _de etiqueta_ vestido para la cena dominical de los Andrew, un evento imperdible en la mansión por supuesto. Al menos –decía la tía abuela- debería ir a cenar formalmente los domingos –aunque ella siempre iba de etiqueta todas las noches- les permitía asistir a sus queridos sobrinos de manera casual el resto de días.

-"hey, Anthony ¿de dónde vienes? No te he visto en todo el día"-sonrió Stear terminando de colocarse la corbata oscura

-"salí con Candy"-dijo con una sonrisa –"tuvimos una cita"

-"¿una cita?"-dijo el mayor con sorpresa –"vaya, con razón estas contento"-dijo también sonriendo –"me cae bien, es una buena chica. Me alegro que estés feliz. No te veíamos así desde hace tiempo"

-"asi parece no… pero creo que la tía abuela no lo ha notado"-dijo el rubio dando un soplido

-"mucho mejor entonces"-dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro –"tú sabes que mientras menos sepa que frecuentas a Candy, menos problemas tendrás"

-"si, pero va a llegar un día en que le tenga que decir la verdad"-dijo pensativo –"después de todo, me ha dejado en claro que soy el heredero de los Andrew…"

Stear hizo una mueca –"bueno técnicamente si lo eres"

Anthony se quedó pensativo e ingresó a su habitación anunciándole a Stear que se prepararía para la cena. Igual, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su tía abuela.

El heredero directo de los Andrew. Cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, él heredaría toda la fortuna y sería la cabeza de la familia y todas las responsabilidades que eso conlleva. Sentía envidia de Archie y Stear, si bien eran sus primos. Toda la responsabilidad caía sobre él y la distribución de la fortuna también.

Pensó en Candy, sabía que ella no estaba acostumbrada a esos lujos o a esa vida –ni si quiera él con sus 15 años podía acostumbrarse- si quería más delante de alguna manera _formalizar_ con ella. Ella también sería arrastrada a ese mundo y a esas responsabilidades como cabeza de la familia.

¿Por qué no podía ser un chico común y corriente?

-"tío William, ¿Dónde estás?"

Pasaron los 30 minutos y bajo las escaleras de la mansión. Viendo ingresar a Archie a toda carrera hacia su habitación. Maldiciendo por lo bajo por la hora. Sonrió, su primo nunca cambiaría.

-"ejem…"-dijo la tía abuela con enojo mirando el sitio vacío de Archie hacia su derecha –"¿ya llego Archibald?"-preguntó a Stear hacia su izquierda

-"si, tía, está terminando de arreglarse. En unos minutos baja"-dijo con tranquilidad observando a la dama –"tuvo un retraso y…"

-"él sabe que estas cenas son importantes para mí"-dijo con mayor enojo –"que falta de educación. Yo no le he enseñado esos modales"-continuó.

Anthony miraba hacia el personal de cocina que estaba frente a ellos. Todos mirándose nerviosos gracias a la presencia de la tía abuela. Aun no podían servir la cena si es que no todos estaban presentes. Luego paso la mirada sobre los cubiertos delicadamente servidos y esperando a ser usados. Levantó la mirada a Stear quien observaba con impaciencia la puerta.

-"¡Ya llegue! ¡Lo siento, mucho tía abuela, se me hizo tarde y….!"-dijo Archie abriendo la puerta de par en par, todavía algo despeinado y con la corbata mal puesta

-"Archibald, que sea la ultima vez que llegas tarde. Estas retrasado 15 minutos"-dijo Elroy cortándolo –"ahora siéntate. Por favor, procedan a servir la cena"-dijo mirando a los empleados quienes asentían y trabajaban rápidamente sin hacer ruido

-"yo quería conversar con ustedes, mis queridos sobrinos"-dijo después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio –"ustedes saben que se acerca un aniversario más de la muerte de William y…"-dijo con tristeza mirando el consomé de verduras que reposaba en su plato

Todos se miraron entre sí. ¿Por qué la tía abuela siempre escogía las cenas familiares para dar este tipo de noticias?

-"tía abuela"-dijo Anthony con serenidad –"el tío William no está muerto"

-"Anthony…"-dijeron Stear y Archie al unísono para luego mirar a Elroy

-"solo está _desaparecido_"-dijo el rubio mirando a su tía

-"Anthony, cariño"-dijo Elroy con una dulzura que no era propia de ella –"William falleció hace 5 años, lo sabes"-continuó –"ustedes, mis queridos sobrinos, eran muy jóvenes para entender la situación"

-"pero tía, nunca se encontró su cuerpo"-dijo Stear tratando de apoyar a Anthony

-"¡una explosión en medio de la carretera no deja ningún cuerpo Stear!"-gritó con lágrimas en los ojos Elroy –"mi pequeño William murió en ese terrible accidente. No pudimos hacer nada por él. Era demasiado joven, solo tenía 17 años"

-"tía…"-susurro Archie mientras

-"como les estaba diciendo"-dijo la dama limpiándose las lágrimas –"se acerca el aniversario de la muerte de William, yo sé Anthony que aún no cumples la mayoría de edad para aceptar la responsabilidad de la familia"-continuó tranquilamente –"pero la próxima semana llegan de Escocia la rama de la familia de Europa y quieren conocerte como heredero legítimo de los Andrew para que aquí a tres años hagan el traspaso de responsabilidades"

Anthony abrió los ojos asombrado –"¿traspaso de responsabilidades?"-dijo incrédulo que costumbres tan medievales aún se llevaran en pleno siglo XXI

-"si, la idea es que vivas allá y puedas tener una vida plena con tu familia para tomar lugar en el consejo de Reino Unido. William murió unos meses antes de que se pudiera hacer esa gestión, así que Rosemary tomo su lugar como hermana por ello iba y venía de Europa porque tú estabas aquí. Hasta ese terrible accidente de avión… luego, yo tomé su lugar momentáneamente hasta que tu cumplas 18 años, querido"-dijo Elroy con tranquilidad –"pero ellos saben que por mi edad no puedo estar viajando así que tenemos a George quien se encarga de todo el papeleo en Europa y yo doy los visados. Pero necesitan a alguien de nosotros allá"

Ok… era demasiada información para procesar para los tres en ese momento. Se dieron cuenta de que claramente había muchos cabos sueltos para su familia.

-"justamente llegan el próximo jueves y se quedarán 3 días. Llegan de viaje junto con George"-dijo la dama –"hay que hacerles un recibimiento y tu presentación oficial frente a ellos, querido. El padre Paul vendrá a ofrecer una misa en honor a William"

-"¿tres días?"

-"¿Qué tenemos que hacer?"-pregunto Archie procesando la información aun. Anthony se había quedado asombrado

-"yo me haré cargo de los arreglos. Solo invitaremos a los parientes cercanos"-dijo Elroy –"Anthony querido, te has quedado sin palabras"

Anthony la miró aun con asombro… no sabía que su destino estaba cada vez más cerca.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Terry se había quedado parado frente al edificio de Candy, observando como los transeúntes se caminaban detrás de él mirándolo con curiosidad. El ardor de su rostro donde se había quedado la mano que Candy había estrellado en su rostro empezaba a quemarle. Se lo tocó y dio una expresión de dolor.

-"sí que duele… como pega esa pequeña PECOSA"-dijo quejándose dándose la vuelta para alejarse del lugar

Cerró los ojos. Bajando las escaleras hacia la calle, se colocó las manos en los bolsillos y emprendió la marcha. Su estómago empezaba a reclamarle cada vez más por comida y recordó que había dejado a Albert preparando el almuerzo, que claramente seguro se convertiría en cena.

¿se sentía culpable por lo que acababa de hacer? Bah, no, no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. De repente, era una manera para que Candy se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos… sabía que no era la apropiada, pero al menos con ello estaba seguro que se daría cuenta. Ahora solo faltaría esperar que sucediera una vez que se vieran en el colegio.

Pero, y si a Candy le gustaba realmente el ricachón Andrew… no… tendría que luchar para conseguirla… definitivamente, ese niño consentido no sería su rival. Sacó la tarjeta de presentación que Eleanor le había dado leyendo el nombre en letras cursivas.

-"Roger Silvarini"-susurró –"me pregunto si atenderá mi llamada un domingo a las seis de la tarde"

Marcó rápidamente el número de su Smartphone. Dio dos timbradas.

-"¿sí? Buenas tardes"-respondió un hombre con un acento claramente italiano

-"buenas tardes con Roger Silvarini, por favor"-dijo Terry pausadamente. Después de unos segundos el hombre respondió

-"sí, soy yo ¿Quién es?"

-"mi nombre es Terrance Grandchester, estoy llamándolo por encargo de Eleanor Baker… ella.."

-"¡Terrance! Si, si ya recuerdo, Eli me ha hablado mucho de ti, jovencito. ¿te interesa el teatro?"

-"bastante"-respondió sintiéndose emocionado por primera vez en la tarde –"me dijo que podía contactarlo y asi poder…"

-"perfecto… perfecto… yo estoy en Nueva York, pero justo esta semana, el miércoles estaré en Chicago. Tengo varias entrevistas allá… justo le comenté a Eli que estoy en busca de talentos y también me regreso con ella a Nueva York"-rio –"estrenaremos una obra juvenil para el verano, me dijo que estabas en la escuela así que sería fantástico que vinieras en tus vacaciones"

-"si, por supuesto"-dijo sin pensarlo

-"perfecto, perfecto, entonces nos vemos te parece a las 4pm el miércoles. Mi avión aterriza a las 2pm. Estaré en el Ritz, podemos encontrarnos en el restaurante"-dijo Roger con familiaridad. No sabía porque pero a Terry le empezaba a inspirar confianza –"sería interesante que me digas tus últimas interpretaciones y los papeles que has desempeñado en tus cortos años de vida. Eli me ha dicho que tienes un gran talento"

Terry se sorprendió ignoraba hasta qué punto sabía de la historia entre Eleanor Baker y él, pero no preguntó -"está bien el miércoles a las 4pm… gracias"

-"de acuerdo Terrance, un gusto hablar por teléfono contigo. Tenemos una cita pendiente. Hasta luego"

-"hasta luego"

Cortó la conversación. Un mundo de emociones invadía su cuerpo en ese momento. Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando toda su vida.

Solo por un segundo pudo olvidar el rechazo de Candy hacia él, por un segundo pudo dejar de sentir que la mejilla le ardía.

Solo por un segundo.

-"en que estará pensando esa PECOSA"-dijo mirando hacia atrás dejando la calle donde estaba el edificio de Candy

El ruido de su estómago se hizo aún más profundo y empezó a caminar hacia su mini departamento. Lo más seguro era que Albert estuviera preocupado y como no tenía móvil seguro no tenía manera de comunicarse con él.

Suspiró, tendría que dejar de pensar en Candy… al menos por lo que restara del día.

Tan solo a unos metros de allí, una chica rubia ingresaba a su edificio departamental. Ya más tranquila y sin saber que pensar ni cómo actuar.

Michael se encontraba en el estudio cuando oyó a Candy ingresar, podía jurar que azotó la puerta.

-"¿Candy? ¿eres tú?"-dijo entre sorprendido y medio asustado. Su hija solo azotaba la puerta cuando estaba furiosa y él conocía de primera mano cuando lo estaba

-"estoy cansada, iré a mi habitación"-dijo con voz trémula. Pudo sentir como sus pisadas desaparecían en el pasillo y volvían a cerrar la puerta con un azote.

Ok, si estaba furiosa. Algo o _alguien_ le habían incomodado.

Michael pensó en el chico Andrew que había visto en la mañana… ¿podría ser? Prefirió no sacar conclusiones apresuradas y sin evitar preocuparse por su pequeña, volvió la mirada a su laptop donde estaba mirando unas complicadas gráficas para su trabajo del día de mañana.

-"¿Qué… que sucedió?"-dijo Candy recostada sobre su cama de agua aun sintiéndose furiosa.

Los recuerdos del beso con Terry incurrían a su mente como flashbacks. Se tocó los labios. Ese había sido su primer beso.

-"¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Seguro se estaba burlando de mí!"-gritó haciendo una pataleta –"¡Terrance Grandchester eres un idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Un pitido la sacó de su pataleta. Miró hacia el _Iphone_ que estaba sobre la cama, el cual había tirado minutos antes.

¡Era Patty! Cogió el celular rápidamente e inicio una conversación vía Skype.

-"¡Patty! ¡No sabes lo que acaba de sucederme!"-gritó Candy desesperada. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien –"Es un idiota"

-"¿Candy? Tranquilízate… que sucede? ¿Quién es un idiota?"-dijo alarmada su amiga desde la pantalla –"¿Por qué estas llorosa? ¿te hiciste daño?"

La rubia negó rápidamente –"me beso"

-"¡Te besoo! ¿Quién? ¿Anthony?"

-"¡Noooo!"-dijo Candy abrazándose –"fue Terry"

-"¡Oh Dios mío!"-dijo colocando sus dos manos sobre sus mejillas –"¡El chico que te rompió la pantalla del _Iphone_!"-dijo Patty asombrada –"¿Qué?¿cómo? pero no me dijiste que habías salido con Anthony"

-"si… pero ¡Ay, Patty! Después de que Anthony se fue, él… él salió de no sé dónde y lo hizo!"-dijo con furia –"estoy tan enojada… estoy completamente segura que lo hizo solo para burlarse… como lo odio"

La castaña la miró con sorpresa a través de la pantalla –"tú crees eso…"-dijo algo incrédula. A veces Candy actuaba como una niña. Candy asentía sonrojándose nuevamente –"pues… no sé… a mí me parece que son celos más que otra cosa"

-"¿celos? ¿Terry siente celos?"

-"¡Claro! ¡Lo más probable es que tú le gustes!"-dijo Patty atando cabos –"seguro vio cuando Anthony se iba y lo hizo por celos o algo así"

-"no lo sé… igual sigo pensando que es un idiota"-dijo hipando

-"pero ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿te gusta ese chico… Terry?"

-"es un engreído… ¡No sabes cómo me saca de quicio!"-dijo Candy con la misma furia –"además… también esta Anthony y…"

-"uhm… bueno eso tienes que descubrirlo tú"-dijo Patty con una sonrisa tranquilizadora –"lo hecho, hecho está. Ya no puedes hacer nada…"

Ella asintió –"yo creo que se está burlando de mí… siempre lo hace"-dijo rodando los ojos –"sabes… no me lo esperé, me tomo por sorpresa… me asusté, creo"-sonrió

-"¡Dios… Candy! No me digas que hiciste una locura"-dijo Patty

Candy se encogió de hombros –"creo que le di una bofetada y le cerré la puerta en la cara…"-dijo con inocencia –"era la primera vez que pasaba eso y no sabía cómo reaccionar…"

Patty rio –"¿una bofetada? ¿de verdad abofeteaste a un chico?"

-"¡No te burles! ¡En ese momento no tenía ninguna gracia!"-se quejó –"da igual, no le pediré disculpas… él tiene la culpa por hacer eso, además se estaba burlando y…"

-"yo creo que son más celos que otra cosa"-siguió Patty –"bueno ya mañana es un nuevo día… ¿estas segura que no te gusta ese chico?"

Candy se quedó pensativa por unos momentos –"uhm… bueno no voy a negar que es atractivo y más alto que Anthony"-dijo sin pensarlo de repente –"¡Pero jamás me quedaría con un cabeza dura! ¡Además me gusta Anthony!"

Patty se encogió de hombros –"Ok… solo preguntaba"

-"Patty, esto será nuestro pequeño secreto"

-"de acuerdo, Candy"-sonrió Patty a través de la pantalla –"bueno, me tengo que ir a cenar. Mi abuela me está llamando. Ya hablamos luego"

-"está bien Patty, gracias por escucharme. Estoy más tranquila"-dijo Candy con una sonrisa –"estamos conversando"

Candy cerró la ventanilla y se recostó nuevamente sobre la cama mirando en dirección al techo. Sí que había sido un día complicado.

Pero varias dudas habían surgido en su interior… ¿Y si ella le gustaba a Terry? ¿Si de verdad no se había burlado de ella? Si Patty tenía razón… ¿ella que exactamente sentía por él? Tenía muchas dudas… demasiadas. Tampoco no podía de dejar de pensar en Anthony, movió la cabeza hacia un lado, ahí estaba donde lo había dejado en la mañana.

La dulce Candy la miraba desde su aparador. Volvió a tocarse los labios. Y si el primero hubiera sido Anthony y no Terry…

¡¿Por qué la vida debería ser demasiado complicada?! Se ruborizó al pensar que Anthony podía enterarse de ese episodio con Terry ¡No, nunca!

Se levantó de la cama dispuesta a tomarse una larga ducha, presionó el icono de música del _Iphone_, _Mick Jagger_ era lo único que quería escuchar justo en ese momento le dirigía una mirada desde el reproductor… quería olvidarse de todo y de todos al menos por esa noche.

**00000000000000000000000000**

-"ya llegue"-dijo Terry abriendo la puerta del mini departamento

-"bienvenido"-saludó Albert desde la pequeña sala estaba leyendo un libro –"tu almuerzo/cena está servida en el microondas… ¡¿pero qué te paso?!"-dijo señalando a su rostro

Terry advirtió que el color no se había ido –"nada. No es nada… solo me resbalé y caí"-mintió con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

Albert levantó una ceja –"eres malo mintiendo. Yo diría que más parece una…"

-"iré a comer, tengo hambre"

-"de… de acuerdo"-dijo con una sonrisa volviendo a su lectura

Terry lo miró huraño mientras se acercaba a la cocina. En eso sonó el celular desde el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Sintió un respingo… de repente era Candy, lo sacó rápidamente dejando el platillo de comida en el microondas.

Miró el reconocedor de llamada. Era un número nuevo… ok, no era Candy. Contestó rápidamente.

-"¿aló?"

-"Terry, soy Eleanor"-dijo la voz de su madre –"Roger me acaba de llamar diciendo que tienen una entrevista el miércoles"-dijo con entusiasmo y prontitud –"¡me alegra muchísimo!"

-"si"-dijo Terry marcando el tiempo para que calentara su 'cena' –"me trato bien, gracias por el contacto"

Eleanor sonrió a través de la línea –"tienes el papel, tesoro"-dijo Eleanor con amabilidad –"Roger me ha contado que se trata de una versión moderna de Romeo y Julieta… ¿no es fantástico? Será en Broadway, se piensa estrenar en agosto"

-"ah… si es estupendo"-dijo Terry con algo de ansiedad, al parecer si conseguía el papel tendría que viajar a Nueva York para los ensayos y el estreno… lo que implicaba que estaría fuera de la ciudad y a varios kilómetros de Candy

-"bueno, mi amor. Quería que cenáramos el miércoles… después de tu entrevista con Roger. Mi vuelo sale el jueves en la noche después de la última función de la obra"-dijo Eleanor –"así que estaré un poco atareada, discúlpame"

-"está bien el miércoles"-dijo Terry cortándola –"entiendo tu vida ajetreada. No te preocupes, después de hablar con él te voy a buscar ¿también te estas quedando en el Ritz ¿no?"

-"si"-Eleanor respondió rápidamente –"mi habitación es una suite, pero yo voy a buscarte al restaurante"

-"ok"-dijo Terry –"nos vemos el miércoles… me duele un poco la cabeza"

-"está bien cariño, nos vemos el miércoles. Descansa que tengas una linda semana"-dijo con dulzura mientras que cortaba la comunicación

Terry se quedó mirando el microondas que comenzaba a reclamarle atención.

Sintiendo que pronto tendría que tomar una decisión importante. Sus sueños estaban a punto de cumplirse… estaba cada vez más cerca.

Pero por otro lado, también estaba Candy Cartwright.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Si que volé con la actualización de este capítulo jajaja… bueno, yo sé que posiblemente me vayan a hacer bullying en los reviews porque casi todas me pidieron que no hubiera bofetada u.u pero también no le va a responder el beso si es que ni si quiera sabe que es lo que siente por el… y… ¡era su primer beso! ¡Ni si quiera se lo imaginaba! Conociendo a Candy, sabemos cómo reacciona ante las sorpresas n.n! al menos ya le quedo esa pequeñísima duda de los sentimientos de Terry hacia ella… jujujuju (Si, lo sé Lime es mala) pero creo que pronto tendremos problemas ahhh la llegada de la familia de Escocia de los Andrew… y si, efectivamente es el mismo Roger Silvarini que contacto a Susana en el capítulo anterior… y extrañan las maldades de los Leagan? Bueno pronto tendremos noticias… y la relación entre Archie y Annie? Ok, ok… todo a su tiempo :3… gracias por leerme… los aprecio mucho y veo como la historia revienta en views y en hits :)! Lime emocionada sabiendo que hay gente de China, de Europa pero sobre todo mis lectores de Norteamerica y America Latina n.n que leen la historia! Bueno ya sin más que decirles hasta el siguiente capítulo… nos leemos pronto!

****Seccion Reviews****

**LizCarter:** ok… y seré más cruel xD! No me odies ! Bueno de que terry es posesivo hasta obsesivo creo que ya lo sabíamos xD! Te mando un abrazo

**Josie:** Jajajajajaja, me pregunto si estamos conectadas de alguna manera porque predices varias cosas :P! seguro somos hermanas gemelas pérdidas o algo así ;) solo diré esooo muajajajajajaja (risa malvada)

**Odette. :** creo que ya se sabe que hizo, lo importante es que hará la próxima vez que se vean… gracias por leer!

**Alizzzz G:**Holaa! (no me odies) pero si, la respuesta fue una bofetada como en el anime ! Si, Lime es mala u.u… Terry se irá a NY? Bueno lo sabremos en unos capítulos n.n!

**Xochitl:** Holaa n.n me encanta hacer sufrir al lector (ok, Lime eso ya lo sabemos) pero asi la historia se vuelve más atractiva (a mi parecer xD) la interrogante en el aire… para el desenvolvimiento falta un monton (osea quien se quedará al final con Candy) primero los hare sufrir a los tres un poco (mucho) más n.n! no me odien! :) gracias por leer un abrazo

**Iris Adriana:** Si, hubo beso :) nuestra Candy está más confundida y más ansiosa que en cualquier otro capítulo ;) que pasara que pasara? Gracias por leer! :)


	21. Entrevistas

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 21**_

_**Entrevistas**_

Las palabras de su amiga Patty seguían resonando en su cabeza como un eco lejano.

-"_yo creo que son más celos que otra cosa_"

¿Celos? ¿Terry sentía _celos_? Es decir, ¿Por qué debería sentir celos? ¿Por qué? Eso quería decir que si sentía celos… lo más probable era que ella le gustara. No sabía si contemplar esa posibilidad… ese beso… seguía pensando en ese beso.

-"¿Candice? ¿Estás bien? Te veo contrariada"

La voz de Michael la sacó de sus pensamientos en ese momento. –"estoy bien"-dijo con aplomo –"solo que no me gustan los lunes"

-"de acuerdo, hija"-dijo Michael estacionándose en la entrada de la escuela. La miró preocupado –"hoy Johnny tiene práctica de natación, es su primer día así que no podré venir por ti"

-"está bien. Tengo que ir a la florería luego"-dijo agarrando su mochila y poniéndosela al hombro –"te veo en la cena. Adiós"

-"hasta la noche, pequeña"

Candy gruño ante el apelativo y empezó a caminar hacia el colegio ¡Dios ese beso! No podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

-"¡Candy!"

La voz de Annie la detuvo en la puerta del colegio. Se veía diferente a otros días. Decir que estaba contenta era poco… estaba radiante. Candy movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y le dio una sonrisa diciéndole buenos días.

-"¡No sabes con quien salí ayer! Bueno, no fue una cita técnicamente, pero estoy segura que el jueves si lo es"-dijo emocionada mientras que ambas ingresaban al salón de clases con prontitud dado que la campana ya había sonado hacia unos segundos

-"¿con quién?"-dijo Candy con aparente curiosidad. Cualquier tema sería bueno tocar con Annie, siempre y cuando no incluyera a Terry Grandchester –"yo también tuve una cita"-se sonrojó

-"¿de verdad?"-dijo la chica de cabello oscuro –"¡entonces las dos estamos felices!"-sonrió… definitivamente a Candy no le alcanzaba la idea de ser feliz en ese momento. Es decir, si estaba feliz porque había salido con Anthony, pero más estaba confundida por el beso de Terry. Ok. Eso no podía ser bueno. Ahí estaba de nuevo… _ese_ tema.

-"dime con quien saliste"-dijo Candy impidiendo que 'el beso' invada sus mente

Annie se acercó al oído de Candy susurrándole –"con Archie"

Candy se volteó sorprendida y amplio su sonrisa –"¡Qué bueno Annie, me alegro mucho! ¿Qué van a hacer el jueves?"-dijo con entusiasmo

-"iremos al teatro… a ver la última función de Eleanor Baker"

Ok… ¿Por qué no podía evitar escuchar cualquier relación con Terry esa mañana?

-"ah… que bien"-dijo sacando sus libros de la primera hora de clase. Afortunadamente el profesor de geografía estaba retrasado –"la obra es muy buena, seguro se divertirán"

-"si, me dijo que fueron el sábado"-dijo con curiosidad –"no sabía que te gustaba Eleanor Baker"-sonrió sentándose en su pupitre –"es una buena actriz y muy bella"

-"si, es muy talentosa"-dijo Candy –"y es la madre de Terry"-pensó –"espero que hayan resuelto sus problemas… ok, ¿en qué estoy pensando? No, olvida eso"

-"¿y con quién saliste?"-pregunto Annie sacándola una vez más de sus pensamientos –"me dijiste que también habías tenido una cita"

-"si… Anthony y yo fuimos al zoológico ayer"-dijo sonrojándose recordando el momento en que le había dicho que le gustaba –"nos divertimos mucho"

-"oh… que bien"-dijo ella con alegría –"ya sabía que estaban interesados uno con otro"-sonrió ampliamente –"¿Por qué a ti te gusta Anthony no?"

Candy asintió. Justo en ese momento el profesor anunciaba su ingreso, disculpándose por su retraso y la clase empezaba a prestar atención. Lo que ambas amigas no se imaginaban era que alguien había estado pendiente de su conversación.

El día pasó con rapidez. Candy llegó a la florería mientras saludaba al señor Abraham quien la recibía con una enorme sonrisa. Miró hacia el mostrador, el cual estaba vacío.

-"¿Anthony aun no llega?"-pregunto inocentemente dejando sus cosas en la trastienda –"pensé que ya estaba aquí"

-"me llamó me dijo que no iba a poder venir toda la semana… creo que llegan unos parientes suyos de Europa"-dijo el anciano mientras revisaba una tablilla con pedidos –"debe estar bastante ocupado, su familia es excéntrica"-sonrió afablemente –"tenemos 5 pedidos para enviar hoy. Dos son al hospital central de Chicago ¿crees que puedas ocuparte de eso? Mientras que yo atiendo la tienda"

-"¡Claro! ¡Cuente conmigo!"-dijo animosa remangándose la blusa caqui que tenía y colocándose el delantal –"que raro… Anthony no me mencionó nada ayer cuando salimos"-pensó leyendo la tablilla para saber de qué se trataban los pedidos –"hoy tampoco lo he visto en la escuela… ¿Quiénes llegaran?"-se dijo mentalmente preparando todo para el despacho.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andrew. Elroy Andrew miraba con ansias hacia la lista del banquete de bienvenida que se iba a dar lugar el jueves a los allegados Andrew provenientes de Europa. Al lado de ella, se encontraba Sara Leagan quien se encargaba de dirigir a algunos empleados de la casa para iniciar los preparativos.

-"buenas tardes tía abuela"-la voz de Eliza resonó en el comedor principal –"¿está Anthony? No lo he visto hoy en la escuela"-resoplo mirando ambas mujeres

-"si, Eliza. Anthony ha estado en casa todo el día, es más no irá durante esta semana. Sabes que es muy importante que se prepare para el día jueves. Está recibiendo instrucciones de Jonathan en el segundo piso"

-"ya veo, entiendo"-dijo con rapidez la muchacha –"quería hablar con usted tía abuela"-prosiguió –"es sobre la conducta de Anthony los últimos días"

La anciana le prestó más atención –"¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber, Eliza?"

Sara Leagan también la miró con curiosidad a su hija.

-"¿se acuerda de la chica rubia, Candice Cartwright que le indico que no se le acercara?"-dijo la pelirroja con rabia disimulada

-"claro que sí. La que vino con una de sus amigas a la misa de Rosemary ¿Qué pasa con ella?"-preguntó Elroy

-"pues, me enteré por muy buenas fuentes que Anthony la sigue frecuentando tía abuela"-dijo Eliza –"la está desobedeciendo… es más… ayer se fueron al zoológico"

-"¿estas segura de lo que dices Eliza?"-preguntó Sara tan sorprendida como la tía abuela

Eliza asintió –"si, por casualidad Luisa escuchó una conversación entre ella y su amiga… donde decían _varias _cosas"

-"¡qué barbaridad!"-dijo Elroy tocándose el pecho –"¿Anthony en un zoológico? ¿Con esa chiquilla? Que dirá la sociedad… ese niño me va a terminar matándome"

Sara se acercó a Elroy ayudándola a sentarse en una silla cercana mientras que la abanicaba. La enfermera de turno se acercaba a tomarle la presión.

-"relájese tía abuela"-sugirió Sara –"le va a aumentar la presión…"

-"lo siento tía abuela, solo quería ponerla al tanto de la situación"-dijo Eliza con falso lamento. Elroy indicaba a unos empleados que fueran a buscar a Anthony.

Justo en ese momento llegaban de la escuela Stear y Archie quienes se alarmaron al observar a la tía abuela quejándose de la opresión en su pecho. Miraron directamente a Eliza sin decir nada… algo no estaba bien.

-"Anthony"-dijo Elroy acusadoramente una vez que vio ingresar al muchacho rubio quien sorprendido miró hacia todos los presentes –"me acaban de decir que ayer estuviste en el zoológico ¿es cierto eso?"

Anthony miró nuevamente hacia todos. Asintió con la cabeza –"así es tía abuela"

-"¿con quién fuiste, Anthony?"-la voz acusadora y severa seguía insistiendo.

Stear y Archie miraron a Eliza adivinando que algo tenía que ver en el asunto. Ella los ignoró cerrando los ojos complacidamente y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-"fui con Candy"-dijo Anthony sin dejar de ver a la tía abuela –"y la pasamos muy bien si desea saberlo también"

Elroy lo miró como si le hubiera dicho alguna grosería –"¡que rebeldía la tuya!"-resopló apoyando su cabeza sobre la su mano izquierda frotándose la frente –"nunca me habías tratado de esta manera… me está empezando a dar una jaqueca…"

-"disculpe tía abuela, pero en ningún momento he buscado faltarle el respeto"-dijo rápidamente el muchacho. Stear y Archie corrían hacia la anciana –"pero estoy seguro de lo que siento por Candy"

Todos los miraron sorprendidamente. Eliza quien estaba mirando su iPhone todo el momento levantó la mirada con odio y envidia. Elroy se levantó intempestivamente.

-"me has desobedecido… ella no es para ti"-dijo con ira –"yo no soy la que va a elegir a tu esposa, pero esa chica no te conviene"-continuó

-"Candy es una chica dulce y amable con todos, tía abuela. Estoy seguro que si usted le da una oportunidad para conocerla, ella…"

-"¡Suficiente! ¡Suficiente! No puedo escuchar nada más"-dijo solemnemente –"es demasiado toda esta humillación. Eres el heredero directo de los Andrew, toda la familia tendrá los ojos puestos en ti esta semana. Te prohíbo que la sigas frecuentando. Es más, a partir del siguiente semestre buscaré un colegio privado para todos para que puedan relacionarse adecuadamente. Sin dudarlo, Rosemary cometió un error al matricularlos en la secundaria… en ese… lugar…"-dijo con despecho

-"¡Tía abuela!"-dijeron al unísono los hermanos Cornwell -"no es para tanto… además… Anthony tiene razón"

-"¿me están contradiciendo?"-dijo con ira volteando la mirada –"¡Todos se han rebelado!"-dijo con más ira –"¡Sara, llévame a mi habitación! No puedo seguir aguantado tanta rebeldía. Les prohíbo a los tres seguir viendo a esas niñas"

Sara Leagan asintió todavía sorprendida mientras la enfermera que asistía a Elroy caminaba con rapidez detrás de ambas mujeres que subían hacia la segunda planta de la mansión.

Anthony se había quedado en silencio, una enorme furia lo embargaba.

-"¡Eliza! Estamos seguros que tú has tenido que ver en todo esto… ¡responde!"-dijo Archie volteándose hacia la pelirroja quien se encogía de hombros aparentando inocencia –"¡no es gracioso!"-la cogió de los hombros

-"suéltame Archie"-dijo con incomodidad –"esta no es manera de tratar a una dama ¿no es así?"

-"tú no eres una dama"-dijo con despecho –"responde…"

-"solo estaba informando a la tía abuela sobre los últimos acontecimientos de la escuela… ¿o acaso a ti también te afecta de alguna manera?"-dijo con envidia mirándolo de pies a cabeza –"porque Luisa también escuchó algo bastante similar para tu caso"-rió

-"¿a qué te refieres Eliza?"-dijo Stear con asombro

-"¿Por qué no les cuentas sobre Annie, Archie? ¿O sientes vergüenza de ella?"-continuó con veneno

-"Annie es una amiga mía, eso es todo"-dijo el muchacho –"no sé porque haces esto Eliza... ¿tanto odias a Candy?"

-"escúchame bien Eliza"-dijo Anthony hablando después de haber estado en silencio –"ni tú ni la tía abuela van a separarme de Candy, eso te lo puedo jurar"-dijo con determinación en su mirada

Eliza lo miró con ira contenida –"¡No puedes hacer nada! ¡Tienes que obedecer a la tía abuela! ¡Ella no te conviene! ¡Es una muerta de hambre!"

-"¡Basta Eliza!"

-"¿y quién le conviene? ¿Acaso tú?"-dijo Stear sombríamente

La chica Leagan se quedó sin palabras y sintiéndose ofendida se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta dando largos pasos, azotando la puerta al salir.

-"¿Qué harás Anthony?"-dijo Stear con preocupación –"no sé, pero pienso que todo esto es la punta del iceberg"

-"hay una solución"-dijo Anthony con serenidad –"tenemos que encontrar al tío William...estoy seguro que la tía abuela no estaría tan exquisita conmigo si no fuera el heredero directo… hay que hacerla entender que Candy es una chica buena y noble… yo… estoy enamorado de ella"

Archie y Stear lo miraron comprensivamente -"¿pero si de verdad el tío William está muerto?"-dijo Archie –"es decir ¿Qué sabemos del accidente?"

-"lo que siempre nos han dicho, el tío William murió 5 meses antes de cumplir los dieciocho años. Es un accidente en la carretera. Conducía su auto, hubo un derrumbe al momento de virar el auto explotó, no se halló el cadáver"-repasó Stear –"es lo único que sabemos y lo que siempre nos han dicho"

-"no sé, pero siempre hubo algo que no estuvo claro al menos para mí"-dijo Anthony

-"pero si el tío William está vivo de alguna manera"-continuó Archie –"¿Por qué no ha aparecido hasta ahora?"

-"es una buena pregunta"-dijo Stear –"ya han pasado 5 años desde entonces"

-"¿y si tiene amnesia?"-dijo de repente Anthony –"no sabe quién es… o simplemente quiso desaparecer"

Stear rió –"creo que has estado leyendo muchas novelas, Anthony. No te preocupes, te ayudaremos. Hay que hacerle entender a la tía abuela que Candy es una buena chica"-sonrió

-"gracias"

Justo en ese mismo momento en un mini departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Albert Torrance leía un libro de misterio sentado en la mitad de la sala. Era uno de sus días libres –de los pocos que tenía debido a sus varios trabajos- y había decidido pasarlo leyendo y hablando con sus mascotas.

-"me duele la cabeza"-se quejó observando a Dial juguetear con una pelota de trapo –"creo que me estoy exigiendo demasiado"

-"deberías ir al médico"-le indicó Terry quien acababa de llegar de la escuela –"últimamente estas sufriendo muchas jaquecas y te estas desmayando Albert. Eso no es bueno"

El rubio lo miró comprensivamente –"supongo que tienes razón. El miércoles tienes tu entrevista con el productor ¿cierto? Me alegra bastante, estoy seguro que conseguirás el papel que quieres"-sonrió

El castaño lo reprochó encogiéndose de hombros. A veces al mirar a Albert sonreír le producía un escalofrío. No se había percatado completamente hasta ese momento, pero no sabía porque cuando sonreía –sin utilizar esas gafas oscuras que siempre llevaba- le hacía recordar al ricachón Andrew. Debería estar comenzando a_ imaginar_ cosas, se dijo a sí mismo.

-"No sonrías así"-dijo Terry juntando sus platos

-"¿Por qué?"-dijo Albert con curiosidad parpadeando

-"porque me haces recordar a alguien a quien detesto"

El joven mayor lo miró con sorpresa y sonrió –"nunca vas a cambiar ese genio tuyo ¿cierto?"

Terry bufó levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina para lavar los platos del almuerzo. Albert lo siguió con la mirada aun con la intriga de saber a quién se refería su compañero de departamento con lo último. La jaqueca se estaba haciendo más fuerte, abrió el envase de aspirinas y tomó dos simultáneamente para así tratar de aliviar su dolor.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Roger Silvarini era un hombre de mediana edad, alto y de contextura atlética. Con profundos ojos color caramelo, barba y cabello castaño claro. Le gustaba vestir de manera casual –solo de manera formal cuando la situación lo requería- era bastante atractivo, sus deportes favoritos eran el tenis y la natación. Desde sus años más jóvenes como él le gustaba anunciar había sentido una gran fascinación por la industria cinematográfica, desde los 16 años había trabajado en Los Ángeles, ciudad donde nació, hijo de padres emigrantes quien tuvo la dicha de nacer en el estado de California. Gracias al italiano que aprendió desde que era un bebe hablaba el inglés con un cierto acento que lo diferenciaba de los demás, acento que había conservado y llevaba orgulloso. Después de sus años mozuelos en Hollywood –y de culminar su carrera dedicada por completo a la industria- había descubierto que su verdadera vocación era el teatro. Había conocido a actores y actrices de gran renombre tanto en el cine como en el teatro. Su carrera había crecido como la espuma desde joven hasta lograr ser un maestro en la producción de obras de teatro y películas de pantalla grande.

Paró un taxi al salir del aeropuerto de Chicago. Le gustaba el lugar se podía sentir que el verano ya se estaba acercando. Muy diferente a Nueva York donde actualmente residía.

-"Al hotel Ritz, por favor"-le indicaba al conductor quien asentía y emprendía la marcha. Solo llevaba equipaje de mano, siempre le había gustado la simpleza –"repasemos la agenda. Tengo que encontrarme con Terrance a las 4pm y a las 6pm con la niña de Wisconsin… si, Susana Marlowe"

Sacó su avanzado teléfono –"Siri, marcar a Eli, por favor"-dijo

La voz electrónica de Siri se hizo escuchar –_"Marcando a Eli…"_

-"¿aló?"-saludó la melodiosa voz de Eleanor Baker

-"hola cariño, ya llegué a Chicago. El clima está espectacular"-dijo el hombre sonriendo mirando por la ventana –"el vuelo ha sido de lo más placentero y eso que a mí no me gustan los aviones"

-"si lo sé"-dijo la actriz –"me alegra… ¿estas viniendo para el Ritz? Tienes una cita con Terry"

-"lo sé, lo sé Eli cariño"-dijo Roger –"no me lo hagas recordar que me voy a poner celoso del muchacho"

Eleanor sonrió detrás del auricular –"te lo explicaré todo cuando estemos en Nueva York"-dijo dulcemente –"¿en cuánto llegas?"

-"según Siri en 15 minutos"-dijo observando la ruta por GPS –"si es que el tráfico de Chicago lo permite ¿nos podemos ver en el lobby? Quiero verte"

-"si, yo también. Está bien"

-"ok, cariño, te veo en 15 minutos entonces"

Se cortó la llamada, Roger bajó la luna de la ventana del taxi y pudo sentir como el aire fresco invadía la cabina. El sol había bajado un poco pero sentía el calor del mismo a través de la autopista que el conductor había tomado. Tenía bastante curiosidad por saber del muchacho que tan insistentemente 'su Eli' le había recomendado para que le diera el papel protagónico en la próxima obra que se iba a estrenar acabando el verano.

-"¿Quién será? ¿Tendrá algún parentesco con Eli?"-se preguntó mentalmente acomodándose en el sillón de la parte trasera del vehículo abriendo un antiguo libro de la tradicional obra de _Shakespeare Romeo y Julieta_ –"en fin, supongo que pronto lo sabré"

Terry abrió una cajetilla de cigarros cogiendo el que estaba más al borde y lo encendió. Estaba algo nervioso, miró su reloj con ansiedad faltaban únicamente 10 minutos para su entrevista con Roger Silvarini. Había ingresado al enorme lobby decorado con pan de oro y enormes columnas de mármol, el piso también era de mármol con algunas partes de alfombra que guiaban su paso.

-"disculpe señor, está prohibido fumar aquí"-se acercó un joven pulcramente vestido con una sonrisa ofreciéndole un cenicero

-"ah… si, lo siento"-dijo Terry apagando el cigarrillo –"no lo sabía ¿hacia dónde está el restaurante?"

-"¿busca a alguien en especial señor…?"

-"Grandchester, Terrance Grandchester. Estoy buscando a Roger Silvarini"

El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido sin dejarlo de mirar sobriamente –"Oh sí! El señor Silvarini llegó hace un par de horas. Acompañe por aquí, por favor. Le indicaré el camino hacia el restaurante"

Lo ubico en una zona de fumadores. Terry podía observar la opulencia del lugar, algunas personas estaban compartiendo aun algún almuerzo tardío en su mayoría eran ejecutivos. Si, demasiada opulencia para él… el reloj ya marcaban las 4pm, el joven que lo había guiado se despidió cordialmente desapareciendo segundos después. El castaño observo el letrero que indicaba la zona de fumadores pero curiosamente no había nadie fumando. En fin, prefirió esperar.

Volteó la mirada hacia ambos lados, cuando divisó a un hombre alto y delgado. Vestido casualmente con lentes oscuros, sabía que lo había visto _en algún lugar_ o algo parecido. No estuvo seguro hasta que se acercó a la mesa que ocupaba, se retiró los lentes y las pupilas caramelo lo miraron con interés.

-"hola! Tú debes ser Terry"-lo saludó con una sonrisa estirándole la mano que acababa de retirar de su pantalón de lona –"soy Roger Silvarini, Eli me describió como eras, no me costó nada encontrarte"

-"mucho gusto"-dijo Terry ampliando su sonrisa -"¿de que deseas que hablemos?"

-"Vaya, vaya directo al grano"-rio Roger –"de acuerdo, ¿me permites que me siente?"

Terry asintió y Roger se sentó frente a él –"No sé si Eli te habrá hablado sobre una producción en la que estoy trabajando, estamos culminando la etapa del guion… será una obra teatral y tenemos pensado estrenarla en la quincena de agosto en Broadway, como veras estamos contra el tiempo"

-"Ella me dijo que era Romeo y Julieta"

-"¡Bingo!"-aplaudió Roger –"si, pero será una versión para jóvenes adaptada a la época moderna ¡Por favor, puedes traerme un _milkshake_ de chocolate y... ¿tu Terry quieres algo?"-dijo de repente a un camarero que pasaba por su costado

-"una soda de limón"-dijo sobriamente

El camarero asintió y se fue rápidamente anotando el pedido.

-"adoro el chocolate"-amplió la sonrisa –"ya te conté en un resumen muy resumido el proyecto que tengo en mano, ahora hablemos de ti ¿te gusta el teatro? ¿Lo realizas como hobby? ¿Qué obras has interpretado? ¿Desde cuándo?"-entrelazó sus dedos guardando ansias por escucharlo con avidez

Terry se tardó un segundo en responderle –"el teatro es mi pasión, me gusta actuar lo hago desde que tengo memoria"-dijo recordando que desde su infancia Eleanor lo impulsaba a salir en las actuaciones de la escuela obteniendo siempre los protagónicos –"es lo que amo hacer y me gustaría trabajar en el teatro. Yo sé que tengo talento he interpretado muchos en las obras de la escuela he concursado en eventos nacionales"

-"ya veo… ¿y comerciales? ¿Salidas en spot publicitarios?"

-"todavía no he tenido la oportunidad"-Terry sintió un bajón de repente estaba aspirando a crecer muy rápido. Desafortunadamente una vez que estuvo bajo el techo de su padre todo lo que había vivido y conocido hasta ese día se había acabado –"pero quiero intentarlo"

-"muy bien muy bien, yo creo que si podemos hacer una excepción"-sonrió mientras que llegaban las bebidas para ambos –"me gustaría que viajaras a Nueva York para poder verte actuar con los diálogos, creo que serias un excelente Romeo"

Terry se sorprendió –"¿A Nueva York? ¿Cuándo?"-se apresuró sintiéndose emocionado

-"bueno tendrías que ir a ensayar, como estas en la escuela podría ser durante tus vacaciones de verano. Me parece que ya deberían estar cerca los exámenes ¿te parece si te alcanzo el guion vía email para que lo revises y lo ensayes?"-dijo abriendo su agenda electrónica –"dame tu correo electrónico"

El castaño se lo dicto entre emocionado y casi sin poder creerlo –"las vacaciones empiezan en dos semanas, la siguiente son exámenes… me parece excelente"

-"ok, entonces así quedamos"-dijo sonriendo dándole un sorbido a su _milkshake_ –"ya tengo tu celular y tu email. Como te dije mañana estoy regresando a Nueva York, por supuesto los gastos de tu traslado a Nueva York correrían por nuestra cuenta, me gustaría que estuvieras en la quincena de julio. Bueno ya suficiente de hablar de trabajo, cuéntame de ti muchacho"

-"creo que ya se conocen"-dijo una voz sumamente conocida detrás de Terry.

-"¡Eli!"-saludó Roger –"por favor, siéntate y comparte con nosotros. Justo le estaba contando a Terry que me gustaría que viajara a Nueva York en tres semanas para poder ver su increíble talento del que tanto me has hablado"

Algunas personas volteaban a mirar a la hermosa mujer que en ese momento había ingresado al restaurante. La mayoría de caballeros se miraban embelesados con la increíble y cautivadora belleza de Eleanor Baker

-"eso sería perfecto… pero ya había quedado con Terry en cenar hoy así que…"-dijo Eleanor mirando su reloj de pulsera –"tenemos una reservación a las 5:30pm y ya estamos un poco atrasados"

-"_Too bad_! Es una pena… quería saber más del famoso Terrance…"-rio –"de acuerdo, yo también tengo otra entrevista en una hora, así que tengo que apresurarme"

Eleanor sonrió dulcemente –"¿Nos vamos Terry?"

El castaño asintió aun sorprendido de que todo haya pasado tan rápido. De nuevo se preguntaba hasta qué punto Roger Silvarini sabía de la historia de él y Eleanor. Suponía que no sabía toda la historia completa…

Siguió a su madre hasta la puerta de salida aun percibiendo las miradas de los comensales de la sala y por supuesto de Roger Silvarini.

**00000000000000000000000000**

_Jueves 26 de junio 10:24pm _

_Aeropuerto O'Hare Chicago, Illinois_

El avión privado desde Escocia aterrizaba en tierra americana. Era un avión pequeño, un Hawker Beechcraft de doble cabina y 11 pasajeros. El piloto hizo las últimas maniobras y fue un aterrizaje suave y sin contratiempos.

_-"buenos días, caballeros. Hemos aterrizado exitosamente en el aeropuerto de O'Hare en la ciudad de Chicago, siendo la hora local las 10:31pm y con una temperatura de 24°C"_

Había 4 hombres en el interior de la nave, todos con rasgos muy parecidos y se miraban entre ellos.

-"George, ¿Qué tiempo tenemos para llegar a la mansión?"-dijo un hombre rubio seriamente

-"calculando Sir Edward en menos de una hora"

-"me alegro, necesitamos descansar"

-"si, el joven Anthony está esperándonos en la entrada del aeropuerto. Ha sido enviado por Madame como escolta"-sonrió Geroge revisando su teléfono –"nuestra limosina también ya está ubicada"

-"oh que bien, me alegra conocer a Anthony, he escuchado mucho sobre él"-dijo un joven caballero quien miraba con interés a George

El último caballero miraba hacia la ventana con un semblante tranquilo, sin inmutarse a ningún comentario. El cielo estaba totalmente obscuro, no había ninguna estrella en el firmamento.

Justo en ese momento, Anthony Brower caminaba con cierto nerviosismo por el aeropuerto. Su tía abuela le había indicado que tenía que ir a recibir a la familia de Europa, los tíos Edward y Duncan primos hermanos de su madre, el hijo mayor de Edward, su primo Arthur.

No sintió cuando una mirada profunda lo captó entre las demás personas en el concurrido aeropuerto. Pasó rozando su hombro de una manera no muy cortés.

-"¿Qué le suce…?"-se cortó en seco observando a la persona que lo había rozado

El castaño se reincorporó mostrándose altivamente y voraz con una mirada ácida en las pupilas azules, tan azules como las suyas.

-"Terrance Grandchester"-musitó respondiéndole con una mirada de desdén y antipatía anidada en sus ojos

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** aaaaaaaaaaaahhh pero que largo se me hizo este capítulo, pero ya tenía que terminarlooo! Jojojo ok ok si un encuentro _face-to-face_ entre Anthony y Terry? lol y no está la pecosa en ningún lado para que la situación no termine… _mal_… porque terminará mal no? Bueeeeeeeeeeeeenooooooooooooooooo ya lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo . ya llegaron los Andrew, Terry ya casi tiene el papel de Romeo y ¿Susana? Bueno lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo… para los que crean que no me he olvidado de la cita entre Annie y Archie en el siguiente capítulo veremos un fragmento y sí que tiene odio Elisa contra Candy y los tres ya se decidieron a "buscar" al desaparecido tio William, lo que no saben es que esta más cerca de lo que ellos imaginan xD ¿Roger Silvarini con Eleanor Baker? ¿uhmmmm como tomará Terry la noticia? Uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ok, no diré nada más ya nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo pero ya se acerca la llegada de Patty y mucho más embrollos con su llegada n.n

**Seccion Reviews**

: yo se que este capitulo no fue romántico, solo explicativo para las cosas que sucederán después… gracias por los comentarios en el siguiente capítulo veremos la primera pelea de Anthony y Terry jijiji ¿Quién ganara? .! y lo mas importante quien ganara al final xD! nos leemos!

Iris Adriana: Me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior n.n, si pues Anthony es lindo y también lo es Terry a su manera xD! Pero los dos están locos/obsesionados con la pobre de Candy que con la justas puede con su vida xD! Oh si Candy se enterara muy pronto de los sentimientos de Terry por ella!

LizCarter: (Lime escondida en un fuerte) T.T no me odies, solo quiero complicar las cosas, bueno no yo, mi cruel mentecilla ! Y tampoco mates a Candy a veces pienso que el beso (en el anime y manga) la tomo desprevenida y por eso reacciono como reacciono aquí como es mas pequeña la hice que hiciera una patalera pero no volverá a suceder te doy mi palabra de escritora xD, nos leemos luego!

Josie: jajaja es que parece que fueramos hermanas porque pareciera que lees mi mente :O! o seré un libro abierto n.n! si pues como lo dices al menos conscientemente le gusta Anthony… lo de Terry no lo sabe pero imaginemos que pronto lo sabrá… lo de Albert un complot? Bueno de repente si, de repente no… :P quien sabe jajaja espero que te haya gustado este capitulo un abrazo!

Alizzzz G: si, esa es la pregunta el millón mi estimada! Lo de los accidentes con Susana ya no sucederá (supongo) pero pronto tendrá más participación, ok es un mal necesario xD…! Si tengo fb, búscame como lime_siglo21 ahí me vas a encontrar n.n

Xochitl: O.o jajaja llamame Lime no mas ;) si, lo sé Lime es malvada cruel, realmente mi mente es cruel u.u fue un golpe bajo lo de la cachetada creo que ninguna a nivel general nos esperábamos la cachetada (en el anime) y nos tomo de sorpresa n.n! si, abriré un club de anti-fans de Richard Grandchester del que pronto sabremos que es lo que opina jejeje lo he dejado un poco abandonado ahhh creo que cumpliré tus deseos en el siguiente capitulo, el primer enfrentamiento entre Anthony y Terry u.u yo termine siendo la más malvada! Nos leemos!


	22. La bienvenida de los Andrew

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 22**_

_**La Bienvenida de los Andrew**_

-"¿Qué tal te pareció Roger?"

La pregunta de su madre le había quedado rondando en la cabeza durante la cena que habían tenido el miércoles que había transcurrido sin ningún percance.

-"bien, supongo. Debe tener buenas ideas para estar donde está"

Esa había sido su respuesta. Concisa, completa y perfectamente concisa. No sabía porque pero esa no era la respuesta que había esperado su madre. De todas maneras, ella no volvió a tocar el tema y él, por supuesto tampoco.

Ahora estaba él usando una camisa de lona verde petróleo y un pantalón jean oscuro con sus acostumbradas manos en los bolsillos esperando en el pabellón VIP del aeropuerto junto a su madre quien partía a Nueva York.

-"has estado muy callado Terry"-dijo Eleanor mirándolo con atención –"¿no te molesta nada?"

-"no"

Eleanor lo miró con preocupación –"ah Roger, llegaste"-amplió su sonrisa divisando al caballero que ingresaba en ese momento al pabellón VIP

-"si, había un tráfico infernal… además habían unos reporteros que me hicieron la vida imposible al tratar de salir del teatro"-rio con humor –"hey Terry que gusto encontrarte aquí muchacho"-lo saludó con entusiasmo –"sabes, te voy a enviar durante esta semana un pasaje para que vayas a Nueva York para los ensayos de la obra. Ya encontré a tu Julieta"

Terry sonrió por cortesía –"muchas gracias, gracias por considerarme para la obra"

-"Confío ciegamente en la habilidad de Eli para detectar talento oculto"-sonrió –"así que… quien mejor que yo para sacar a la luz a una estrella"

_-"A todos los pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York del vuelo American Airlines número 1054 por favor, sírvanse a embarcarse en la puerta número 14"_

-"es nuestro vuelo, Roger"-dijo Eleanor cogiendo su equipaje de mano mientras que la operadora volvía a repetir la instrucción

-"si, tienes razón. Bueno me iré adelantando. Te veo en el _gate_"-dijo Roger –"hasta pronto Terry, de verdad espero contar con tu presencia para mi obra"-dijo guiñándole un ojo ofreciéndole su mano en manera de despido

Terry correspondió el saludo –"el 10 estaré en Nueva York para iniciar los ensayos, ya revisé el guion que me envió. Lo tendré memorizado para entonces"

-"_voila_"-sonrió Roger –"perfecto… hasta entonces"

El castaño lo miró desaparecer por la puerta de salida hacia las puertas de embarques. Eleanor le siguió la vista –"¿él sabe acerca de…?"-dijo mirando a su madre

-"si, ayer se lo comenté"-dijo Eleanor sin dejar de mirar hacia el punto por donde desaparecía –"es una buena persona Terry"

-"¿es por eso que va a darme el papel? ¿Por qué soy tu hijo?"

-"No, porque él cree que puedes hacerlo. Porque cree que tienes un talento innato, Terry, solo ve y demuéstralo que estás en lo correcto. Yo creo ciegamente que lo tienes lo he visto desde que eras un bebe"-sonrió Eleanor –"ve y cumple tu sueño, cariño"

-"lo sé y lo tengo"-dijo Terry –"les demostraré a ti y a todos que lograré"

Eleanor sonrió sintiéndose orgullosa de su único hijo y procedió a darle un abrazo a manera de despedida que Terry recibió algo reacio –"te informaré los tramites de la custodia una vez que hable con mis abogados en Nueva York"-le susurró –"hasta pronto, Terry"

-"has… hasta pronto"-dijo Terry un poco sorprendido mientras que su madre se desapegara de él -"que tengas un buen viaje"

Le dio un beso en la mejilla cogiendo su maleta de mano con ruedillas salió por la misma puerta que había salido unos minutos antes Roger. Terry se la quedó mirando cunado desaparecía por la misma con la gracia y elegancia que la había visto toda su vida. Se irguió resolviendo salir por la puerta de ingreso contraria y caminó alejándose.

No recordaba el camino de salida hacia la parada de metro que conectaba el aeropuerto con el centro de la ciudad. Miró un reloj que había en una cafetería 24 horas, era casi las 10:30pm. Fue cuando se percató de una persona caminando en sentido contrario. Se le notaba nervioso y contrariado… gruñó al reconocerlo.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en el aeropuerto, el ricachón Andrew, Anthony Brower?

El tan solo recuerdo de Candy bajando de su Porsche emanó de lo más profundo de su mente. Si, Candy había tenido una cita con ese individuo. Gruño de nuevo. Súbitamente, sus piernas caminaron con mayor rapidez intentando alcanzarlo.

Quería saber, quería enfrentarlo… quería…

Lo golpeó, supo que lo había 'rozado' en el hombro derecho. Definitivamente el rubio no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que el roce lo alarmó.

-"¿Qué le suce…?"

Lo miró tan penetrantemente como nunca había mirado a alguien. Como lo detestaba. Su sola presencia, el solo recuerdo de que Candy podría gustarle, quererlo lo carcomía…

-"Terrance Grandchester"

**00000000000000000000000000**

El lujoso vehículo se deslizaba por las calles concurridas de la ciudad de Chicago. Era increíble la actividad que se desarrollaba aun en las altas horas de la noche, los residentes seguían comprando y viviendo sus vidas como si fuera una mañana.

-"¿me indicas donde vives, Annie?"

-"eh… si, tenemos que tomar la autopista central que nos lleva a _Village Knowls._ Ahí vivo"-dijo sonrojándose ante la sonrisa de Archie.

La noche había sido perfecta. De verdad estaba muy nerviosa, bastante como nunca en su vida. Ni en sus más bizarros sueños había podido imaginar todo lo que acababa de vivir hacia unas cuantas horas.

El espectáculo había terminado un poco más temprano de lo acostumbrado debido a que la actriz principal Eleanor Baker tomaría un avión ni bien terminara la última presentación teatral. Ella elegantemente vestida con un vestido negro de encaje y cintas combinados con unos perfectos zapatos de charol había admirado la gran presentación que había dado todo el elenco de actores y entendía a la perfección la fascinación que tenía Archie con la actriz de Broadway, ya que ella también había quedado embelesada.

Sin duda, toda una presentación espectacular.

-"te has quedado callada"-sonrió Archie mirándola desde el extremo de la limosina –"no me has dicho si te gusto como actúo Eleanor Baker"

-"si, me gusto… y mucho. Es una excelente actriz"-dijo Annie sintiéndose agobiada había estado tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos que casi no había dicho una sola palabra desde que salieron del teatro –"ya estamos llegando a mi casa, son los condominios que están más adelante"

-"ah"-dijo Archie mirándola con atención –"te ves más bonita esta noche"-sonrió galantemente y a Annie se le volvían a subir los colores murmuró un ininteligible "gracias" a su interlocutor notando que la limosina disminuía la velocidad aproximándose a su casa

-"gracias por invitarme"-susurró

-"gracias también por acompañarme. Annie, quería preguntarte algo"

La última frase la tomo por completa sorpresa ¿preguntarle algo? ¿Algo sobre qué? –"¿sí? Dime"-dijo la muchacha sintiendo que el corazón le batallaba con mucha fuerza

-"tú eres amiga de Candy ¿cierto?"-dijo escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente mientras que Annie asentía –"mira, veras… quería saber si tú sabes algo de los sentimientos que siente ella hacia Anthony, sé que me estoy entrometiendo… pero quisiera tener eso claro"

Annie volvió a asentir –"Candy me contó que salieron el fin de semana pasado… creo que a ella le gusta Anthony. Y a él le gusta ella…"-sonrió –"No sé los detalles porque no hemos podido hablar de ese tema por los exámenes, pero creo que hay _algo_ ahí"

-"oh, entiendo"-Archie amplió su sonrisa sintiéndose más confiado. Había una duda que todavía estaba presente… sobre Terrance Grandchester, pero prefirió quedarse callado –"veras mañana hay una cena familiar. Unos parientes han venido de Europa y Anthony me dijo que quería que tú y Candy nos acompañaran ¿podrán venir?"

-"¿ce…cena familiar?"-dijo Annie de repente. La limosina se había detenido completamente –"pero no… incomodaremos a sus familiares, es decir, la vez anterior…"

-"Déjanos los problemas a nosotros"-dijo guiñándole un ojo –"de verdad, sería importante que fueran. Las dos son nuestras amigas… es una 'cena familiar' pero también irán algunos amigos cercanos"-bufó –"no te preocupes, todo estará bajo control"

-"de… de acuerdo, se lo diré a Candy"-dijo mirando hacia sus zapatos –"¿Anthony ya se lo comentó?"

-"pues no lo sé. Me dijo que lo haría. Ahora yo estoy extendiendo la invitación a ti"-sonrió –"entonces nos vemos mañana, si quieres puedo mandar un vehículo que venga por ti y por Candy"

-"no es necesario"-dijo con nerviosismo cogiendo su cartera con prontitud

-"insisto… mañana la movilidad estará a las 5pm aquí y después irá a recoger a Candy"-dijo con falsa seriedad

-"ok, muchas gracias"

Ambos se despidieron y Annie bajaba de la limosina caminando hacia el condominio, sin voltear la cabeza oía como el motor se encendía y emprendía la marcha para conducir de nuevo hacia la autopista.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Candy miraba la pantalla de su _Iphone_. Eran las 10 y media de la noche. Tenía un libro muy grueso de química lleno de fórmulas y elementos químicos que memorizar para el examen que se acercaba día con día. Pero no tenía ni una pizca de querer estudiar. Recordaba la llamada que había recibido unas horas antes cuando estaba en la florería. La había esperado toda la semana.

Ya justamente eran las 7pm, la hora en que terminaba su turno, cuando el _ringtone_ sonó cogió el celular con desgano hasta leer el nombre en la pantalla _Anthony Brower. _No había sabido nada de él en toda la semana, no había ido a la escuela. Solo había visto a sus primos un par de veces y Stear le había dicho

_-"está bien, solo algo ocupado"_

Cuando se lo topó en el último laboratorio de ciencias –_"tiene algo muy importante que decirte, solo espera que se comunique contigo"-_dijo con una voz inaudible que solo pudo ser percibida por ella… rayos… ¿Qué era lo que habría querido decirle? Desde ahí había pasado 6 horas.

-"¿Aló?"

-"Hola Candy, soy Anthony"

-"Hola"-dijo lo más calmadamente posible. No podía reclamarle ni preguntarle absolutamente nada. No tenía ningún derecho.

-"Lo siento, sé que no he tenido oportunidad de poder hablar contigo. De verdad me gustaría decirte esto en persona, pero hay algunos asuntos… familiares que he tenido que ver esta semana y… he estado ocupado"

-"si, ya me di cuenta"-dijo amargamente –"no te preocupes, no pasa nada"-suspiró

Anthony se quedó en silencio por unos segundos –"bueno… te llamaba porque mañana va a haber una cena aquí en mi casa por la llegada de unos familiares y… quisiera que vengas"

La rubia se sorprendió –"no… no lo sé, la última vez me dio la impresión de que no les caímos muy bien Annie y yo a tu familia y no quisiera incomodarlos"

-"lo voy a manejar. No tendrás ningún problema. Te lo prometo. La tía abuela a veces es así con personas que recién conoce… de verdad significaría bastante para mí que vengas. Por cierto, hay un paquete esperándote en tu casa. Es un regalo, espero que lo uses mañana"

-"¿regalo?"-dijo aún más sorprendida mientras que caminaba incesantemente por la estancia

-"si, bueno, es un regalo de los tres. Archie, Stear y yo. Ellos te aprecian bastante también"-sonrió –"¿vendrás?"

Candy suspiró antes de dar un largo soplido –"está bien, pero no te prometo quedarme hasta muy tarde. Tengo que estudiar"

Ok. Que excusa más tonta acababa de dar… pero no se le había ocurrido otra, por alguna razón no le gustaba mucho el ambiente de los ricos ni la alta sociedad.

-"genial… dijo Anthony -"ah sí, Archie invitará a Annie también"-dijo tranquilamente –"así que podrán venir juntas… un auto las pasará a recoger"

-"pe… pero…"-dijo ella –"puedo… podemos ir en taxi"

-"mañana a las 5:30pm estará en tu puerta"-amplió su sonrisa –"hasta mañana"

Regresó al presente… efectivamente cuando había regresado a su casa había encontrado en la recepción de su edificio una enorme caja crema con un lazo rojo y una tarjetilla plateada. Con suerte, su padre no había vuelto aun… la caja aun reposaba sobre su cama de agua pero estaba abierta, dentro de ella había un hermoso vestido de seda color verde con cintas y lazos. Nunca había usado algo así dentro de la caja en una más pequeña había un par de zapatos forrados con tela verde.

¿En que se había metido? Suspiró por una parte se alegraba de que Anthony y los demás fueran amables con ella, pero… no estaba totalmente convencida que el mundo en el que ellos vivían podría llegar a ser su mundo.

Ignorando totalmente lo que en ese momento estaba sucediendo en el aeropuerto, se sumergió nuevamente en el mundo de los elementos químicos, gases nobles y estequiometria.

-"que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, niño bonito"-dijo Terry agresivamente cruzándose de brazos –"¿te tope? Lo siento mucho, tal vez deberías fijarte por donde vas"

-"creo que tú deberías ser quien debería prestar atención en su camino. Tú me golpeaste"-dijo con ironía –"no te importa lo que estoy haciendo aquí"

Terry se encogió de hombros –"la verdad no me importa, no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer. Lo que si me importa…"-dijo mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente al joven Andrew –"es que te estés entrometiendo en mi camino"

-"¿me estoy entromiendo en TU camino?"-sonrió Anthony socarronamente –"puedo darme una idea de lo que dices"-dijo desafiante –"solo te diré algo, Grandchester. _Ella_ va a decidir al final"

Terry entrecerró los ojos con furia –"¿me estas desafiando?"

-"tómalo como mejor te parezca"-susurró el rubio altivamente –"estoy decidido a todo, estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a mi familia y obviamente enfrentarme a ti, si es necesario"

-"¿desde cuándo lo sabes?"

-"lo he sabido siempre. Te daré batalla si quieres batalla, Grandchester"

-"puedes estar muy seguro que llevas la delantera… solo te digo que tu seguridad durara muy poco, niño"-susurró sonriendo recordando el beso que le había dado a Candy días antes

-"al final, uno de los dos ganará"

-"_y ese seré yo_"-dijeron cada uno mentalmente mientras que se alejaban abriéndose paso entre las personas que transitaban por el lugar.

-"estoy tarde…"-susurró Anthony sin dejar de pensar en el amargo momento por el que acababa de pasar con su _rival_ Terrance Grandchester. –"Llegada de vuelos internacionales privados"-leyó en voz alta el aviso colgado sobre su cabeza

Justo en ese momento, cuatro caballeros muy bien vestidos caminaban hacia él. Si hubiera llegado un segundo más tarde… no los encontraba.

-"Anthony… eres el vivo reflejo de tu madre"-dijo un caballero llamándole la atención y observándolo de pies a cabeza con el ceño fruncido–"has crecido bastante"

-"Buenas noches, joven Anthony"-saludó George observando la mirada confundida del muchacho –"ellos son Sir Edward Andrew, su hijo, el joven Arthur Andrew y Sir Duncan Andrew"

-"Buenas noches, bienvenidos a Chicago. Espero que el vuelo haya sido placentero y…"

-"un poco incómodo pero bien"-se adelantó Sir Edward –"vayamos a la mansión"

Anthony miró a George quien asintió –"la limosina está en el aparcamiento. Síganme por favor"

Los cinco caballeros caminaron hacia un pasillo cercado que conducía directamente a los estacionamientos privados del aeropuerto. Anthony miraba en silencio como George volvía a entablar una conversación con Sir Edward, su primo… Arthur los seguía en la conversación mientras que Sir Duncan miraba alrededor en absoluto silencio. Él… bueno, él sentía que se ahogaba.

**00000000000000000000000000**

-"¿Vendrá Candy?"-preguntó Stear mientras que se terminaba de acomodar la corbata 'decentemente'

-"Yo si lo creo"-dijo Archie con una mueca divertida –"Ayer invité a Annie también…"

-"pero recuerda lo que sucedió la vez pasada, sería mejor que informemos a la tía abuela"

-"Anthony está en eso"

-"¡Inaceptable!"-gritó en esos momentos desde su despacho Elroy Andrew–"¡¿Cómo has osado invitar a esa niña?! Esta es una cena formal y familiar"

-"Para mí, Candy es muy importante"-dijo Anthony tranquilamente. Estaba elegantemente vestido de traje con una banda escocesa en la cintura –"Estoy yendo en serio con ella"

-"¡Dios Mío, Anthony! ¡Has perdido la cordura!"-gritó Elroy abanicándose con más fuerza –"me rehusó, no la aceptaré"

-"Tía abuela, usted me ha dicho que no puede escoger ni comprometerme con nadie. Yo estoy eligiéndola a ella… si usted le diera una oportunidad…. Estoy seguro que…"

-"¡No la dejaré ingresar a la mansión!"

-"Entonces paralizaré toda la cena en este momento"-dijo amenazadoramente por primera vez ante Elroy –"usted dice que es el evento donde se me reconocerá como heredero de los Andrew. Pues declinaré la proposición ante toda nuestra familia"

Ok. Sabía que estaba jugando todas sus cartas. Pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer… definitivamente no.

-"¡Dios… me voy a desmayar…! No puedo creer que este escuchando todas estas barbaridades…"-dijo Elroy fingiendo un desmayo

-"Solo pido que esté presente tía abuela y que la trate bien"-dijo Anthony suavemente sintiéndose un poco culpable después de todo –"por favor…."

-"¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Puede venir… pero por favor, Anthony recapacita…"-dijo mientras intentaba acariciarle maternalmente la mejilla –"tú necesitas casarte con alguien quien sea de buena familia y que…"

-"eso lo decidiré yo, tía abuela"-dijo dulcemente –"solo le pido que le dé una oportunidad a Candy"

El muchacho salió de la habitación como si hubiera liberado un peso de encima. No pensó que se iba a sentir tan sofocado… por una parte, no quería aceptar la responsabilidad de ser el heredero directo… quería huir y ser una persona normal.

La algarabía que llegaba desde el salón principal le indicaba que los invitados habían empezado a llegar y llenaban el salón. Primero iba a efectuarse la "presentación formal ante sociedad del heredero de los Andrew" o sea él, luego se pasaría a una cena en el flamante comedor para luego un baile… el día de mañana se haría una misa en honor al tío William… todo era una locura.

-"¡Anthony!"-gritaron sus primos llamando su atención –"¿Qué te dijo la tía abuela?"

Anthony suspiró –"al final aceptó. No tendremos problemas, al menos por su parte"

-"Bien, porque ya están aquí"-dijo Archie revisando un mensaje de Annie el cual acababa de llegar –"deberías ver tu cara estás nervioso"-rio con humor señalándolo con el índice. Anthony palidecía–"venga vamos a recibirlas"

Los tres primos ingresaron a la sala principal llamando la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. Llevaban esmoquin con un cinturón de tela escocesa en la cintura. En la sala principal habían varias familias allegadas a los Andrew, obviamente entre ellos los Leagan. Los pudieron divisar en la parte central del salón conversando con unos parientes.

-"¡Anthony! ¡Te ves muy bien!"-chilló una voz llamando su atención. Ok, Eliza nunca cambiaría –"hoy es el gran día y… pero que…"

Eliza se quedó sin palabras al notar la presencia de dos personas quienes eran recibidas en esos momentos por los tres muchachos y… esperen ¿está usando un vestido de diseñador? Sus ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían. Ambas elegantemente vestidas sonreían a sus anfitriones un poco nerviosas y ansiosas.

-"¡Pero que hacen ellas aquí!"-gritó Neil al lado de su hermana –"no que la tía abuela le había prohibido acercárseles"

-"¡Se lo informaré inmediatamente! ¡Esa chusma no puede juntarse más con nosotros!"-resoplo de ira Eliza mientras que era detenida por Stear

-"tenemos el permiso de la tía abuela"-dijo con una sonrisa –"Anthony habló con ella, así que no puedes hacer nada, Eliza"

Ella lo miró con odio incrédula.

-"buenas noches Eliza"-dijo Candy haciendo una reverencia propia de una dama –"qué bueno verte hoy"

-"bueno, yo no puedo decir lo mismo"-dijo mirándolas de pies a cabeza mientras que se daba la vuelta con aires de sentirse nuevamente ofendida y Candy dio una risita

-"creo que no le gusto vernos aquí"-rio –"¿está bien?"

-"si, se veía molesta"-dijo Annie

-"si, por supuesto"-dijo Archie disipando el ambiente que se había formado –"descuida, ella y su hermano son iguales"

-"lo sabemos"-dijo Candy sintiéndose más en confianza

-"¿me acompaña señorita?"-dijo Anthony ofreciéndole su brazo para caminar y ella asintió sintiéndose observada por todas las personas que habían en el salón. Sobre todo por la familia Leagan. Podía sentir los incisivos ojos castaños de Eliza perforándola desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Si, estaba disfrutando ese momento.

Annie estaba siendo escoltada por ambos hermanos Cornwell e iban detrás de ambos rubios. Los cinco se acomodaron al lado opuesto de los Leagan mientras las demás personas volvían a sus conversaciones.

-"disculpen, tengo que ir a recoger a alguien"-dijo Archie separándose del grupo

-"¿Griselle vendrá?"-preguntó Stear.

Archie asintió -"la tía abuela me dijo que la invitara…"-dijo con prontitud –"acaba de llegar. Aun no puede caminar muy bien por lo de su lesión"

Annie observaba como el joven desaparecía de su vista sintiendo un hincón en su pecho. Una mirada que no fue pasada desapercibida por Candy… si lo que le había dicho Annie en una ocasión era cierto, Archie aparentemente se sentía atraído hacia la joven amable y castaña que era su amiga de infancia.

Justo en ese momento, la melodiosa canción que invadía el ambiente se apagó. Los mozos dejaron de ofrecer vino y bocadillos a los invitados. Anthony observó cómo George aparecía a un lado de la escalera principal.

Todo parecía indicar que había llegado el momento. Había repasado sus líneas cuidadosamente y… todo le sonaba a una estúpida coronación para ser el futuro rey de Inglaterra. Si ese evento era un evento "informal" no se imaginaba como iba a ser el formal. Sintió nauseas. Luego miró a Candy quien miraba fijamente hacia algún punto en el firmamento. Al parecer, no era el único que tenía ese sentimiento interiormente.

Súbitamente detrás de ellos aparecían Archie junto a Griselle. A tiempo para observar como la atención se centraba en las personas que en ese momento estaban en la parte superior de la escalera.

Eran cuatro personas: Elroy Andrew en el centro con su ceño fruncido de siempre. Candy podía casi apostar que durante unos segundos la había visto asesinamente pero prefirió ignorarlo. A su costado había un grupo de caballeros quienes estaban vestidos similar a Anthony y sus primos, solo que la banda que ellos llevaban a la cintura era más grande y con más adornos. El primero era alto y con una barba muy bien recortada al estilo aristocrático, canas se asomaban en el cabello y en las cejas pobladas sobre unos profundos ojos grises. Había un caballero más joven. Candy calculaba que debería ser un poco mayor que ellos de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises, llevaba anteojos de fina montura y era el más alto de los tres, en ese momento sonreía. El último caballero miraba hacia una parte de la sala que no pudo divisar, estaba absorto –o eso creía- tenía el cabello negrísimo y ojos azules como los de Anthony.

No supo en que momento pudo escuchar el sonido del corazón de la persona quien estaba a su lado. Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso. Aparentemente había salido de su análisis al ver que los caballeros y Elroy Andrew hacían una breve presentación frente a las personas. No sabía en qué momento Anthony se disculpó con ella y se acercó hacia ellos.

-"no Anthony, no me dejes"-pensó en ese momento. De nuevo la mirada penetrante de no ser bienvenida de Elroy la toco como una punzada. Eliza y Neil Leagan también la miraban de la misma manera.

-"buenas noches, damas y caballeros"-dijo George llamando la atención de los presentes

-"Candy, ese es George, la mano derecha de la familia Andrew"-susurró Stear al oído a una confundida Candy –"está al servicio de nuestra familia desde antes de que naciéramos"

-"si, inclusive desde que nuestros padres, la tía Rosemary y el tío William eran jóvenes"

-"¿tío William?"-susurró Candy mientras que George empezaba con unas palabras de bienvenida

-"el hermano más joven de la madre de Anthony. Falleció hace 5 años, por eso"-dijo Archie señalando hacia Anthony quien en ese momento hacia una reverencia a las personas que habían venido de Europa–"Anthony se encuentra en esta situación. El tío William debería ser el heredero directo"

-"ah, entiendo"

-"querida familia, estimados amigos"-dijo de pronto Elroy Andrew cortando las explicaciones de Archie y Stear –"muchas gracias por su presencia. Me siento esta noche muy honrada en recibir a tan… distinguida concurrencia en la mansión Andrew. Como es de su conocimiento, tenemos la presencia de nuestras principales cabezas de nuestra respetada familia. Sir Edward, Sir Duncan, por favor…"

-"muchas gracias, querida Elroy"-dijo de pronto el caballero de cabello grisáceo y ojos grises –"estimada familia. Me complace compartir con ustedes esta noche hace exactamente 12 años que no piso tierras americanas"-continuó Sir Edward –"escogimos esta fecha debido a los cinco años de la muerte de nuestro querido William. Que Dios lo tenga en su gloria"-todos hicieron un momento de silencio –"Como deben saber mucho de ustedes, el pequeño William no pudo completar el traspaso como heredero directo de la familia. Es por ello, que nuestro Anthony estaría tomando cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad su lugar"-dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro del joven –"estoy seguro que mi hermano Duncan está de acuerdo conmigo"

El hombre adusto hizo un ademan de confirmación.

-"es un caballero de pocas palabras"-rio –"aquí está conmigo también mi heredero, mi hijo Arthur quien vino para conocer a la familia de américa. Estoy seguro que estos dos muchachos tienen un futuro brillante"

Arthur esbozo una sonrisa de complacencia, quien disgustó a Anthony. Había algo que no le gustaba de su primo.

-"bueno, bueno, empecemos con la ceremonia, querida Elroy muchas gracias por tan cortes bienvenida"-sonrió hacia la anciana quien asentía gustosa –"George…"

-"estimados presentes"-dijo George –"agradeceremos que cada uno coja un vaso de champagne para dar la bienvenida a la prestigiosa familia Andrew"

-"propongo un brindis por nuestra familia"-dijo Arthur cortando prontamente a George –"por nuestra poderosa familia, por el tío William quien en paz descanse y por mi primo Anthony"-dijo mirándolo suspicazmente –"que todo sea felicidad en nuestra familia y… muchos años de vida"

-"¡Salud!"-dijo Sir Edward terminando el brindis que había iniciado su hijo

Candy bebió de su copa de champagne e hizo un gesto que no le había gustado para nada. Annie la miraba con la misma expresión, ambas se quedaron mirando de reojo como los demás presentes bebían su copa con familiaridad. Duh, sentir el líquido burbujeante del champagne había hecho un revuelto en su estómago.

-"Como heredero de la familia Andrew les doy la bienvenida a nuestra mansión"-empezó Anthony con su discurso –"voy a seguir los pasos que dejaron mi madre y el tío William, yo…"

-"Annie no me siento bien"-dijo de pronto Candy mientras que se tocaba el estómago. La ceremonia seguía ante ellas –"creo que no me ha caído muy bien el champagne"

-"¿Candy estas bien?"-susurró de pronto Annie –"mejor vamos al tocador, te acompaño"

-"no, está bien. Puedo ir sola"-sonrió –"espérame ¿sí? Ya regreso"-dijo mientras consultaba a una empleada cercana dejando atrás a Annie, Archie, Stear y Griselle quienes escuchaban ahora a Elroy continuar con la ceremonia

En ese momento dos pares de ojos castaños la miraban con astucia y malicia. Los hermanos Leagan se movían hacia donde Candy estaba dirigiéndose. Se miraron entre sí escapando hábilmente del ojo de águila de su madre y luego tomaron caminos separados como adivinando la situación que había.

-"nunca me había sentido así"-susurró apoyada en el lavabo. Se asustó cuando vio una silueta detrás de ella quien la miraba con diversión torciendo una cruel sonrisa en sus labios –"¡Eliza!"-dijo alertando todos sus sentidos

-"¿te sientes mal, Candy?"-preguntó inocentemente –"me parece que el champagne estaba algo fuerte…"

-"eh… si…"-dijo ella cogiendo un poco de papel toalla para limpiarse el sudor –"no estoy acostumbrada a tomar alcohol"

-"me imagino"-continuó fingiendo una sonrisa de complacencia –"¿no te gustaría reposar un poco? Te ves bastante pálida"

-"no… gracias por la preocupación, pero creo que debo volver…"-dijo sintiendo como su estómago de nuevo la traicionaba y se volvía hacia el lavabo

-"anda, no te preocupes, yo le avisare al resto que te sientes mal. Hay una habitación para huéspedes en la segunda planta, te ayudaré para que llegues"-sonrió cordialmente ayudándola a reincorporarse

-"¿de… verdad?"-dijo Candy algo incrédula mirando a los ojos de Eliza al parecer esta vez si quería ayudarla… al parecer –"de acuerdo, gracias"

Eliza la ayudó a salir de los servicios mientras ambas subían a la segunda planta podían escuchar a lo lejos como seguían con la ceremonia de presentación de Anthony, las voces se perdían en el eco… seguían caminando hacia un pasillo que estaba algo oscuro

-"ya llegamos"-dijo parándose frente a una puerta en la oscuridad –"pasa por favor"-dijo mientras abría la puerta con una llave que había en la cerradura

Candy ingresó a la habitación totalmente en penumbras –"E… Eliza no puedo ver nada, ¿Dónde está el inte…?"

Súbitamente sintió como dos pares de manos la empujaban hacia adentro hacia la habitación en penumbras. Sintió dolor cuando sus rodillas tocaron el suelo a través del vestido de seda, lo único que atino fue a sostenerse con las palmas de las manos impidiendo que su rostro se diera contra el piso. Al mismo tiempo que podía escuchar dos risas detrás de la puerta que acababan de cerrarse.

-"¡ELIZA! ¡NEIL!"-gritó Candy sintiendo como el estómago la traicionaba nuevamente

-"¿Qué te parece la habitación Candy? ¿No es placentera?"-dijo sarcásticamente

–"el desván es lo que te mereces"-dijo Neil Leagan detrás de la puerta junto a su hermana –"no te preocupes, te dejaremos que te diviertas entre el polvo y la arena todo lo que tu gustes"

-"ah, sí claro. Ten cuidado con las ratas que hay entre los escombros"-rio Eliza –"aunque seguro tú ya estas acostumbrada a convivir con ellas"

-"¡DEJENME SALIR!"-gritó Candy mirando alrededor. No podía ver nada, solo había oscuridad. Ni si quiera había luz de luna… no podía encontrar el interruptor… no podía encontrar nada…

-"¡Saluda al tío William de nuestra parte, dicen que le gustaba pasar tiempo en esa habitación….!"-rio Neil despectivamente –"ahora seguro su fantasma está rondando"

-"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¡DEJENME SALIR! ¡DEJENME SALIR! ¡ANTHONY!"-golpeaba Candy con furia la puerta.

-"¡NADIE TE ESCUCHARÁ POR MÁS QUE GRITES!"-gritó Eliza sintiendo furia –"¡NADIE TE ENCONTRARÁ hasta que sea muy tarde!"

-"¡POR FAVOR!"

Ambos hermanos se miraron divertidamente mientras Eliza guardaba la pequeña llave en su manga mientras se alejaban de la habitación donde habían dejado a Candy.

En la primera planta la ceremonia acababa de concluir y Elroy Andrew estaba iniciando con la cena.

-"¡Estoy muy preocupada!"-dijo Annie mientras que se acercaba a Archie y los demás. Anthony se reincorporaba al grupo después de haber estado con sus familiares

-"¿Qué sucede Annie? ¿Dónde está Candy?"-dijo Anthony notando la angustiada expresión de la chica de cabello largo

-"No… no lo sé, hace unos quince minutos fue a los servicios, pero hasta ahora no vuelve"-dijo lamentándose –"Ya fui a verificar, pero no hay nadie… debí acompañarla…"

Anthony y los demás se miraron extremadamente –"vamos a buscarla"

-"yo iré nuevamente a revisar a los demás servicios"-dijo Griselle –"¿Me acompañas Annie?"-pregunto con una cálida sonrisa, la chica asintió

Los dos grupos de chicos y chicas se separaron en sentido opuesto para poder buscar a la rubia por la mansión.

-"¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!"-gritaba Candy golpeando la puerta en el desván del segundo piso mientras que aparentemente oía como algunas cosas se movían, sería paranoia o su propio miedo quienes le estaban jugando sucio. Tanto era el miedo el que embargaba su cuerpo que sus nauseas habían desaparecido por completo para sentir algo más atroz

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime**: Waaaaooo que largo que me quedo el capítulo, y eso que pensaba hacer más largo… pero preferí dejarlo hasta ahí ;) espero que les haya gustado y si recordaron cierto capítulo de Candy pues sí, me pareció buena la idea de ese capítulo y la tomé n.n algunas veces es bueno volver al principio #LimeIsBackToBasics pero que malos son esos hermanos Leagan ! Estoy segura que el destino (o Lime) se los hará pagar muy caro jum! Bueno en el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo termina la cena, algo de la misa de Albert (digo tío William)… algo sobre la ida a Nueva York de Terry y la llegada de Patty todo y más si me alcanza el capítulo jejejejeje… espero que les haya gustado este… todas estas explicaciones son para algo más tarde que sucederá en varios capítulos posteriores n.n! gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Un abrazo!

****Sección Reviews****

**Skarllet Northman: **de repente se me ocurre al final que es pariente de Bill Gates o hermana perdida de Mark Zuckerberg n.n! O.o no tanto como nieta de Sir Edwards pero si no aprenden por las buenas (Eliza y Elroy) tendrá que ser por las malas! ¿Susana y Terry? Jajajajajaja creo que todas nos quedamos traumas de por vida por lo que paso en la serie original… no… no creo que terminen juntos (espero xD) gracias por el comentario

**Iris Adriana:** Gracias :) grr yo se que apartir de este capitulo los hermanos Leagan serán los más odiados n.n.. tu lo has dicho, Candy no se da cuenta conscientemente de lo que siente por Terry :3 pero que pasara cuando el se vaya a NY? Jaaaaaaaa ya no diré nada más… gracias por leerme!

**Alizzzz G:** hola! Creo que no salio bien mi correo en el capitulo anterior, te lo dejo asi: lime_siglo21(arroba) búscame con ese correo en fb y me vas a poder ubicar ! Buenooo no se podían ir a los golpes por el momento… de repente más adelante si… :) (xD ya imagino una pelea de Anthony y Terry por Candy lol) *emoción *emoción* te veo en fb! :)

**Josie:** Si pero en el "encuentro" ya se declararon la guerra directa/indirectamente ambos sabían perfectamente de que o quien hablaban jejejee! Siii voto por la adopción cibernética :) espero que te haya gustado la actualización. Un abrazo cibernético!

**LizCarter:** Holaa :) lo sé, lo sé todos odiamos a Eliza y más con este capítulo jajajajaja wowwwww… bueno si, ambos Anthony y Terry son diferentes, polos opuestos casi… si se irá Terry, ya sabremos de eso en el siguiente capítulo pero ¿Cómo lo tomará Candy? Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh nos leemos! :D

**Xochitl:** Holaa cómo estás? Jajajajaja creo que todas querían ver sangre corriendo por el aeropuerto n.n (lo admito yo tb, pero ya habrá otra oportunidad para que se… peleen) xD *emoción* si, lo sé, soy mala… Eleanor si, la pobre ha sufrido demasiado con lo de Terry que necesita una nueva oportunidad además es bella y joven… n.n! Gracias por tus comentarios un abrazo desde Perú

**Amy C.L:** wow te lo leíste todo! Jajaja espero que te haya gustado la continuación :) muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones me ponen muy contenta. Espero leerte pronto. Saludos!


	23. Declaracion formal

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 23**_

_**Declaración formal**_

La melodiosa música inundó las habitaciones principales de la mansión donde se encontraban congregados los invitados esperando a que Elroy Andrew diera la orden para que pueda empezar la elegante cena. La habitación del enorme comedor estaba rodeada por hermosos arreglos florales de orquídeas las cuales despedían un sutil pero delicioso aroma. Elroy Andrew miraba con inquietud alrededor de ella. No encontraba a ninguno de sus queridos sobrinos por ningún lado… y a sus acompañantes tampoco. Sir Edward charlaba con George no muy lejos de ella, Sir Duncan y Arthur no estaban muy lejos de ellos con una copa de vino en sus manos.

-"¿Dónde están mis sobrinos?"-preguntó a Sara Leagan quien estaba más cerca de ella

-"no lo sé, tía abuela"-dijo la dama –"desde la presentación no los he visto"

-"si, yo tampoco. Necesitamos empezar ya con la cena y no sé dónde están ¡Es una falta de respeto! ¡Ellos saben muy bien cómo me molesta que me hagan estas cosas!"

Eliza y Neil escuchaban la conversación no muy lejos de ahí, mirándose confidencialmente.

-"no la encontraran"-susurró Neil encogiéndose de hombros

-"aun si la encontraran… no podrán abrir la puerta"-susurró sosteniendo la pequeña llave dorada que abría la habitación donde se encontraba Candy en esos momentos

Ajenos a lo que sucedía en el comedor. Los tres muchachos se encontraban en el enorme jardín de rosas clamando el nombre de Candy. Lo único que podían ver sus ojos eran penumbras y sobras que producía la luz que venía de la casa.

-"¿encontraron algo?"-pregunto Stear reuniéndose cerca a la casa

-"nada… no hay nadie en el jardín"

-"tenemos que separarnos…"-dijo Anthony recuperando el aliento –"¿las chicas les han dicho algo sobre los servicios?"

-"Griselle me acaba de decir que han revisado todos los servicios de la planta baja y no hay rastro de Candy. Están en el salón… dice que la tía abuela no quiere empezar la cena sin nosotros"

-"No me importa. Tenemos que encontrar a Candy primero"-dijo Anthony –"volvamos a la casa. No hay nadie aquí afuera"

Los dos hermanos asintieron e ingresaron a la mansión. La sala principal estaba vacía, todos los asistentes habían pasado al comedor donde se encontraban conversando. Podían escuchar la melodía que provenía desde el lugar.

-"No está en la planta baja Anthony"-dijo Archie –"Anda hacia el lado de la piscina, Stear y yo iremos a la segunda planta…"

-"de acuerdo"-dijeron al unísono separándose rápidamente

-"no entiendo dónde puede estar Candy"-dijo Stear subiendo las escaleras que daban al segundo piso –"es decir, la mansión es grande pero no creo que haya venido a explorarla ¿no?"

-"no sé, pero algo muy extraño está sucediendo"-dijo Archie. Súbitamente escuchó a lo lejos como un eco lejano que alguien tocaba una puerta. Era raro, él sabía que todos estaban en la primera planta… -"escucho algo extraño"-dijo a su hermano

-"¿pero q…?"

-"silencio"-dijo Archie cerrando los ojos –"es hacia el lado oeste… vamos…"

Ambos corrieron hacia la dirección que Archie acababa de indicar. Los golpes se iban debilitando… -"¡Candy! ¡Candy!"

-"Por favor… que alguien me ayude"-sollozo Candy hecha un ovillo en el suelo… no podía sentir ningún dolor, solo frio… hacia mucho frio… lo único que alcanzaban sus ojos era oscuridad

-"¡Candy! ¡Candy!"

-"alguien me está llamando…"-dijo Candy débilmente. Probablemente era solo su imaginación… -"Anthony… Terry… yo…"

-"¡Candy!"

-"es…. Es Archie…"-dijo más consciente aun sintiendo el cuerpo que le pesaba –"¡Ar.. Archie, aquí… aquí estoy!"

-"¿eres tú Candy?"-dijo una voz muy familiar detrás de la puerta mientras que intentaba abrirla

-"¡Stear! Si… sí, soy yo… estoy atrapada no puedo salir"-dijo más alegre

-"Anthony, la encontramos está en la segunda planta en el lado oeste… la última habitación del pasillo"-dijo Archie hablando por teléfono –"No… no puedo abrir la puerta. No está la llave…"

Candy escuchaba como Stear intentaba abrir la puerta sin éxito… -"resiste Candy, te vamos a sacar de aquí"-dijo con prontitud –"¡Rayos! No puedo abrirla…"

-"¿Qué está haciendo ahí?"-dijo de repente una voz a sus espaldas, Anthony llegaba jadeando hacia donde estaban sus primos -"sepárense, voy a abrirla… Candy ¿me escuchas? Te voy a sacar de ahí…"

-"¡Anthony! ¡Anthony eres tú!"

Corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta… falló… la enorme puerta de madera no se movía ni un milímetro. –"Anthony te vas a lastimar. Mejor vamos los tres"-dijo Archie colocando una mano en el hombro de su primo. El rubio asintió.

-"Candy necesitamos que te separes de la puerta ¿escuchaste?"-dijo Anthony –"vamos a derribarla"

Candy asintió. Así, los tres golpearon la puerta, hubo un golpe en seco el cual hizo que las bisagras se rompieran y la puerta finalmente cediera ante el peso de los tres muchachos provocando una enorme ola de polvo que inundó la habitación. La muchacha rubia quien aguardaba a un costado se sorprendió al ver a los tres chicos quienes la miraban con una sonrisa reconfortante.

-"¿están bien?"-dijo preocupada observando cómo se levantaban –"¿no están lastimados?"

-"no pasa nada"-dijo Archie –"solo algo sucio, pero se puede arreglar"

-"¿estás bien Candy? ¿Qué sucedió?"-dijo Anthony mirando las lágrimas secas en el rostro de la pecosa –"¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?"

-"fue… fue Eliza, ella y Neil me tendieron una trampa…"-dijo Candy mirando hacia un costado –"fui demasiado confiada… yo…"

-"me lo temía"-dijo Archie y Stear lo secundaba –"era muy extraño que desapareciera"

-"ellos nunca cambiarán. Algún día les haremos pagar todo lo que hacen"-dijo el mayor –"bueno, volvamos… a estas alturas la tía abuela deberá estar histérica preguntando donde estamos"

Anthony se quedó mirando seriamente pensando en lo último que había dicho Stear y lo que había dicho Candy. Definitivamente, no se iban a quedar las cosas así.

-"no puedo ir así. Mi vestido está arruinado"-dijo Candy mirándose alrededor encogiéndose de hombros –"lo siento, lo estropee"

Los tres sonrieron en complicidad –"tenemos un plan B… de verdad pensábamos regalarte dos vestidos"-dijo Archie sonriendo –"el vestido está en mi habitación… creo que Anthony y Stear deberían ir bajando, Annie y Griselle están subiendo para ayudar a vestirte. Estoy seguro que la tía abuela no notara que ellas están ocupadas pero tú Anthony si tienes que estar _ahí_"

-"de verdad… no se hubieran molestado"-dijo Candy –"de verdad. Muchas gracias"

-"no tienes porque, eres nuestra amiga Candy"-dijo Stear –"vamos Anthony"-dijo mientras que en ese momento las dos muchachas los esperaban al pie de la escalera. El rubio asintió.

-"te espero abajo"-dijo a Candy alcanzando a Stear

Candy asintió sintiéndose muy agradecida con los Andrew. Annie y Griselle la alcanzaban mientras que Archie las guiaba a su habitación.

-"Anthony al fin apareces… la tía abuela está preguntando por ti"-dijo melodiosamente Eliza quien curiosamente se encontraba en la entrada del comedor. No había ningún rastro de Candy así que todo estaba en or…

-"después tendremos que hablar, Eliza. Tú y Neil le tendrán que dar una larga explicación a la tía abuela de sus fechorías contra Candy"-susurró Anthony mirándola directamente.

-"no… no sé a qué te refieres"-mintió

-"Anthony querido, ahí estas…"-Elroy avanzaba hacia Stear y Anthony quienes se habían quedado conversando con Eliza –"iniciemos con el protocolo de la cena"

-"disculpen la demora"-dijo Anthony –"quiero reiterarles nuestra bienvenida, por favor los platos están servidos y esperamos que sean de su agrado"

George dio la orden para que empezaran a servir la cena. Minutos después todo estaba espléndidamente servido, los invitados llenaban la mesa, justo aparecían Candy –quien ahora estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco largo con vuelo y encaje-, Griselle y Annie quienes pasaron desapercibidas para Elroy y ante el asombro de Eliza y Neil.

-"te lo encargo"-susurró Anthony a Stear quien se encontraba más cerca de él. Suplicando que diera por terminada la tan dichosa cena. Su primo asintió y fue al encuentro junto con su hermano de sus tres amigas.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores problemas, más que miradas asesinas de Eliza hacia Candy. Conversaciones entre los recién llegados, Elroy, George y Anthony. Stear y Archie hacían bromas a costa de los Leagan haciéndoles pasar un buen rato a sus tres amigas.

El tintineo del metal contra la copa fina de vidrio que llevaba Elroy hizo disipar las conversaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo en ese momento, llamando la atención de todas las personas.

-"estimados familia y amigos, demos paso al baile…"-dijo Elroy una vez que la mesa se encontraba pulcramente limpia, únicamente con las copas y con un mantel que se extendía hasta el final. Ni bien terminó de hablar Anthony se levantó de su sitio para dirigirse a Candy evitando caer en una conversación con alguien más.

La melodía empezó a inundar la habitación. Eliza Leagan miraba con envidia y recelo a ambos rubios inaugurar la pista de baile. Refunfuñaba junto a Neil y entre ambos urdían cuál sería su siguiente plan contra Candy. Sin embargo, las palabras de Anthony habían quedado grabadas en su mente.

_-"después tendremos que hablar, Eliza. Tú y Neil le tendrán que dar una larga explicación a la tía abuela de sus fechorías contra Candy"_

Una clara advertencia. Estaba completamente segura que esa 'pulgosa' había abierto la boca al echarlos a ella y su hermano. Cruzada de brazos miraba fijamente hacia la tía abuela y los tres caballeros ingleses que acaban de llegar. Una mirada de astucia en su semblante se dejó ver.

-"¿Qué harás Eliza?"-dijo Neil mientras la pelirroja caminaba hacia el encuentro de los mayores.

-"buenas noches"-dijo haciendo una clara reverencia

-"oh… Sir Edward, déjenme presentarles a Eliza Leagan, mi sobrina favorita"-dijo Elroy con una pisca de cariño

-"encantado Eliza, que hermosa sobrinas tenemos en América"-sonrió el caballero ampliando su sonrisa –"me acuerdo haberte visto cuando eras una niña"

-"estoy encantada por sus palabras"-dijo riendo estruendosamente –"vengo a consultarles si saben dónde está Anthony, me prometió que bailaría conmigo primero y el baile ya comenzó"

-"oh"-dijo la tía abuela –"no lo he visto desde la cena"

-"¿no lo has visto?"-dijo el hijo de Edward, Arthur –"pero si estaba bailando con una señorita muy hermosa hace unos minutos"-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona –"seguro se olvidó de que tendría que bailar contigo, prima"

-"¿de verdad?"-dijo Eliza leyendo los gestos del joven. No se había tragado nada de lo que había dicho anteriormente –"que lástima… ya los vi… pero si es Candy"

-"¿Candy?"-dijo Sir Edward. Elroy solo guardaba silencio y tratando de mantener la compostura para no auto desmayarse

-"Si, es una chica que va a nuestro colegio… ustedes saben, de la clase media… creo que su madre falleció hace poco y vive con su papa aquí en Chicago… se mudó con él"-dijo Eliza astutamente –"pero no le han enseñado modales…. He tratado de ser su amiga para poder enseñarle algunas de nuestras costumbres y buenos modales, pero me odia"

-"con que Candy"-dijo Sir Edward –"pues yo la veo bastante bien educada"-sonrió

-"Le dije explícitamente a Anthony que no quería que la trajera, pero no me escucho"-dijo por fin Elroy saliendo del silencio sepulcral en que se hallaba –"concuerdo con Eliza, no está a la altura de mi querido sobrino"

-"pues yo no creo que odie a nadie"-dijo Arthur con el mismo brillo que había en los ojos de Eliza –"es más me parece hasta simpática… inclusive mucho más que otras damas en esta misma habitación"-rio

-"en desacuerdo contigo, primo Arthur"-dijo Eliza perdiendo la paciencia con el joven agarrando fuertemente su abanico

-"bueno… quisiera conocerla ¿tú qué opinas Duncan? Creo que las personas se conocen mejor directamente"-dijo Sir Edward sintiendo que la música se detenía y avanzaba hacia el centro de la pista junto a su primogénito quien miraba con una sonrisa triunfal ante Eliza.

Efectivamente, ambos eran iguales de astutos.

Candy se detuvo cuando la música dejó de sonar y agarró fuertemente el brazo de Anthony llamando su atención –"tus familiares se están acercando a nosotros"-susurró mientras que el rubio se daba media vuelta

-"buenas noches"

**00000000000000000000000000**

-"¿Nueva York?"-preguntó Albert asombrado

Terry y él habían salido a tomar un café en el centro de la ciudad. Era un sábado por la noche muy apacible. El lugar que habían escogido estaba bastante concurrido, lo que contrastaba con la tranquilidad del lugar.

-"vaya vaya vaya… lo que me has contado hoy, me ha sacado por completo de foco"-dijo Albert dándole un sorbo a su café americano –"quien iba a adivinar que mi compañero de departamento era hijo de la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker…"

-"si lo repites nuevamente, te asesinaré"-dijo Terry había tenido una charla con Albert de aproximadamente dos horas después de que hubiera pedido permiso en su trabajo de barman para ir a consulta médica

-"de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Gracias por la confianza"-dijo el rubio –"¿y cuando partes?"

-"cuando termine los exámenes finales. Solo serán por unos días"-dijo el castaño tranquilamente –"ya me enviaron los boletos de ida y vuelta… de aquí a finales de julio empezaremos a practicar en Nueva York y en quincena de agosto se estrenará la obra. –"supongo que serán como unas vacaciones"

-"¿y que dice tu padre sobre todo esto?"

-"¿Richard? Como si le importara, lo último que supe de él es que estaba en alguna parte del mundo haciendo obras de 'beneficencias' ya sabes que se acercan las elecciones del parlamentario. Creo que está metido en una ONG o algo así"-dijo encogiéndose de hombros sintiéndose un poco ofendido –"me importa un comino su vida, al igual que el la mía. Así que mientras menos sepa de él, mucho mejor"

-"pero… ¿no te ha hablado nada sobre volver a casa?"

-"si lo ha hecho, al menos mediante su secretaria creo que no soy lo suficientemente importante para que él lo haga por sí mismo. Recibo un correo diario de su correo personal, yo sé que es ella lo conozco a la perfección. Si te conté de Richard es porque quiero que me ayudes, no para que me lo recuerdes cada segundo"

-"bueno Terry no todos los días conoces a alguien que es hijo de una relación de una famosa actriz y un…"-dijo Albert en tono de broma callando rápidamente al ver la mirada asesina del castaño –nuevamente –"de acuerdo, entendí el mensaje… a propósito, ¿ya sabes quién será tu Julieta?"

-"No lo sé, Silvarini no me dijo nada de ella. Solo me dijo que había tenido unas entrevistas aquí en Chicago… pero no ha sido claro en ese punto"-dijo encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente –"no me importa… seguro es una _amateur"_

No muy lejos de ahí, en un pequeño departamento cerca del centro, una joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules recibía un mail redactado por el mencionado productor Roger Silvarini. Ahogo un gritito de alegría al revisar su mensajería. Era un pasaje ida y vuelta a la ciudad que nunca duerme, Nueva York.

-"¡Lo conseguí! ¡Me voy a Nueva York!"-gritó Susana Marlowe llena de júbilo –"Seré Julieta"

_Estimada Srta. Susana Marlowe:_

_Le escribo principalmente para saludarla y esperar que se encuentre mejor de salud. Quisiera decirle que hemos tomado una decisión en el staff de la producción de la obra Romeo y Julieta que se realizará en la quincena de agosto en Nueva York y hemos optado por elegirla a usted como nuestra protagonista Julieta dado que cumple con el perfil que estamos buscando. Estoy adjuntando un pasaje ida y vuelta a su nombre así como el contrato con el hotel a donde se irá a hospedar mientras esté en nuestra ciudad. El itinerario serán 5 días para ver detalles y escenarios, luego si todo está conforme regresará el 20 de julio para empezar a ensayar la obra hasta el estreno que está previsto para el 12 de agosto._

_Esperemos que no haya ningún inconveniente. Cualquier duda hágamela saber._

_Muchas gracias y bienvenida._

_Roger Silvarini_

-"¡Oh querida es fenomenal! Al fin empezaras a explotar tu talento"-dijo Marjorie, la madre de Susana durante la cena esa misma noche

-"brindemos por ello"-dijo el padre de Susana –"¿Cuándo partirás a Nueva York?"

-"el vuelo está programado para la fecha en que termino los exámenes"

-"pero este primer viaje sería únicamente por cinco días, luego como serán los ensayos"

-"Roger me indico el 20 de julio empezaremos con los ensayos, pero que ya deberíamos saber todos los diálogos. Creo que es por la disponibilidad del lugar… también me menciono que el Romeo vive aquí en Chicago"-dijo Susana con una gran sonrisa –"como me gustaría que fuera Terry"-pensó

Las horas pasaron haciendo que diera fin a la noche y se abriera un nuevo día en la ciudad de Chicago. En la mansión Andrew había un evento después de haber terminado con la bienvenida de la familia de Escocia.

-"me causó buena impresión esa niña… Candy"-dijo el joven castaño caminando hacia el jardín de los Andrew al lado de su padre –"creo que nuestra prima Eliza estaba celosa de ella"-rio

-"no es de caballeros sacar conjeturas apresuras de una dama, Arthur"-dijo Sir Edward

El joven se encogió de hombros airadamente –"era solo un comentario padre, estoy seguro que al tío Duncan también le agradó"

Sir Edward rio ante el comentario –"¿tú que dices, Duncan?"

-"Es una joven agradable"-dijo el caballero desprendiéndose de la vista del jardín de rosas por unos segundos –"me hizo recordar bastante a Rossmary cuando era joven"

-"vaya para que mi hermano haya dicho más de una frase quiere decir que si le agradó"-sonrió y el caballero volvió a abstraerse en el jardín de las rosas.

Los tres hombres se detuvieron al llegar al centro del jardín donde los esperaba Elroy Andrew con una sonrisa recatada mostrándoles sus asientos por llenar. Al otro lado, estaban los Andrew más jóvenes: Anthony Brower y los hermanos Cornwell. Atrás de ellos estaban los Leagan, y en la parte central estaba el sacerdote Paul Filin junto a unos hermosos arreglos florales.

-"empecemos con nuestra misa en honor a nuestro querido William Albert Andrew quien Dios ya lo tiene en su gloria y nos dejó hace ya 5 años. La presencia del pequeño William nos hace mucha falta solo esperemos que haya alcanzado el descanso eterno al lado de nuestro Señor"-empezó el reverendo ofreciendo una oración entorno al difunto

Justo en ese momento en un mini departamento en el centro de la ciudad, un joven de 22 años dormía plácidamente descansando un perfecto domingo.

Podía sentir como el aire golpeaba con suavidad esa cálida noche de verano, no había ningún ruido salvo el que la madre naturaleza le podía ofrecer. Disfrutaba escapar de todos y de todo ese fatídico mundo del cual era parte… pese a las innumerables reprimendas de su querida tía Elroy y su dulce hermana Rossmary.

Encendió el motor de su Mustang convertible y se lanzó a la autopista. Apagó la radio para poder escuchar lo que más disfrutaba, el sonido inigualable de la noche. Seguro se ganaría una cháchara por parte de su tía cuando llegase a casa, pero si igual iba a ser sermoneado daba igual si se quedaba un par de horas más en la carretera. Gustaba de acampar solo en las montañas cercanas a Canadá. Sus viajes constaban más que dos o tres días en el campo. Únicamente él y sus amigos de la naturaleza.

Era una noche tan común y tan corriente como las demás. Ningún auto iba en la carretera. Si tenía suerte veía uno o dos en todo el camino. Así que se podía dar el lujo de aumentar la velocidad.

Había pasado más de mil veces por ese camino. La curva era bastante pronunciada, pero tenía ya expertis desde hacía varios años manejando en carretera y en ciudad.

Pero uno sabe que por más experiencia que uno posea no debe confiarse.

Nunca.

No se supo que fue… como fue… que pasó al encontrarse con un venado y su cría cruzando la pronunciada curva.

Lo único que alcanzaban ver sus ojos en ese momento era oscuridad.

Albert Torrance se levantó sudando en frío… definitivamente la misma pesadilla una y otra vez que últimamente estaba agarrando fuerza se presentaba como una película… eran únicamente escenas como flashbacks que aparecían y sentía que se ahogaba. Un venado, un auto rojo convertible… y el rostro de una mujer.

Una mujer rubia…

Una mujer rubia como Candy.

Y otra vez empezó… la jaqueca de la cual ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse.

**00000000000000000000000000**

El primer día de exámenes siempre le había provocado un dolor de cabeza que podía considerarse como migraña. Odiaba los exámenes, odiaba verles la cara a los profesores. Desafortunadamente faltaba al menos dos años para terminar la secundaria y medio año más para terminar el fatídico año.

Terrance Grandchester caminó sin duda con la migraña que le producía saber que en quince minutos empezaría la primera evaluación del día. Ok, trigonometría no gozaba de su completa aceptación pero lo prefería a un curso de ciencias.

Súbitamente, como si el cielo le hubiera regalado una clara visión. La vio. No la había visto desde el último y desastroso encuentro en la puerta principal de su edificio. Era Candy, quien bajaba de la camioneta de su padre dando su claro portazo adivinando que algo no estaba bien. Bueno, nunca se sabía con certeza los pensamientos de cierta rebelde y desconfiada pecosa. Sonrió al recordar el último episodio. Podía sentir que aún le ardía el rostro después de la bofetada que ella tan cordialmente le había dado.

-"Buenos días"-la saludó detrás de ella. Casi podía sentir el escalofrío que le produjo al reconocer su voz. Sintió que era una clara delicia en medio de todo el caos y la jaqueca que le producían los exámenes

-"buenos días"-dijo ella aun de espaldas. No sabía si seguía furiosa, no sabía si seguía pensando que era un 'depravado sexual' o algo así, lo había pensado varias veces pero siempre terminaba en una gran interrogante de no saber cómo ella lo catalogaba –"sabes, tengo cosas que atender. Mi examen de bilogía empieza en 10 minutos y tengo que ver algunos apuntes de Annie…y …"-dijo nerviosa sintiendo como la mano de él la aprisionaba suavemente. Maldita sea… el beso, su primer beso aun resonaba en su mente y no quería voltear… definitivamente no quería volver a recordar sus hermosos ojos azules… no… porque a ella le gustaba Anthony…

-"si y yo tengo una cita con triángulos"-dijo de mala manera rodando los ojos sintiendo como ella lo rechazaba –"igual no pienso quitarte mucho tiempo, señorita Cartwright"

Candy dejó de resistirse –"¿me piensas ofrecer una disculpa?"-susurró aun sin mirarlo

Terry bufó –"que yo recuerde no he hecho nada malo"-dijo soltándola sintiendo que ya no iba a huir –"creo que después de lo que sucedió deberías tener una idea clara de…"

-"¿de qué Terry?"-dijo ella volteando mirándola como una fiera –"¿de qué te gusta burlarte de mí? ¿De que en algún momento de tu vida decidiste fijarte en mí para burlarte? Nunca seré objeto de tu risa"

-"No"-dijo él casi podía palpar la indignación de ella. Se formó un silencio incomodo donde en escasos segundos ninguno de los dos no dijo absolutamente nada –"Me gustas, Candy"

Ok...

Ok eso no estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento.

No, era una realidad alterna… y prácticamente desconocida. ¿Era una broma?

-"¿Qué… que quieres decir?"

-"Ya está, querías que te lo dijera, pues escúchalo y entiéndelo"-dijo bruscamente mientras que prácticamente la atrapaba entre una esquina acortando el espacio haciendo que su mochila se resbalara de su espalda. Se podía sentir el timbre dando inicio a las clases de primera hora y con ella a los exámenes en el fondo. –"me gustas bastante Candy… es la primera vez que siento esto por una chica. Y no voy a permitir que un riquillo consentido me quite lo que me pertenece"

La rubia se quedó paralizada. Prontamente sintió como el calor empezó a subir notablemente para acentuarse en sus mejillas. Terry estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su perfume… dios… su perfume… no, Candy recapacita.

Terry se reincorporó dejándola 'respirar' –"no voy a obligarte a besarme nuevamente ni tampoco voy a arriesgarme a que me abofetees"-sonrió seductoramente –"lo que si voy a hacer es prometerte que tú serás quien pida que sea yo quien te bese"

Candy se quedó perpleja. ¿Eso es una confesión? Parpadeo varias veces mientras Terry cogía su mochila colocándosela al hombro e ingresando a la escuela. Aun el rubor de sus mejillas no abandonaba su rostro. Empezó a sudar en frio… quiso pellizcarse para saber si todo lo que acababa de pasar era real o no un sueño o una pesadilla o algo así. Quiso decirle algo antes de que se fuera pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** No-me-maten… realmente pensé y dude si poner un beso en la última escena, pero creo que sería más divertido que Candy le ruegue por uno más adelante… (Después de que lo ha hecho sufrir u.u) bueno al fin la confesión formal de Terry! Y también sé que me demoré la vida en actualizar el capítulo (no me morí), pero he tenido días muy ajetreados en el trabajo que me han impedido avanzar con él T.T aparte que la inspiración se me fue por un par de días, me he metido en más cosas y ya estamos diciembre (el mes más ajetreado del año) aprovecho en adelantarles un Feliz Navidad! si es que no actualizo hasta esa fecha, pero yo creo que tendremos capitulo si o si antes de año nuevo (espero de todo corazón) realmente lo de la bienvenida ya se me hacía muy larga así que quise acortarla lo más que pude espero que no les haya incomodado… aggggg esa Eliza es una antipática! Siempre metiendo cizaña, pero creo que al final a los parientes Andrew les cayó bien nuestra protagonista… esperemos que siga así. Y Susana y Terry? Lo vuelvo a repetir es un mal necesario u.u bueno sin más que comentar, los dejo hasta la siguiente actualización…!

Sección Reviews

Skarllet Northman: Yo, Lime me comprometo a hacer que el destino les pague todas las que hagan Eliza y Neil xD! Tenemos un audio que aún no se utiliza… y por ahí que en el capítulo ya Anthony les lanzó una advertencia.. ¿En qué queda? Lo veremos pronto! Jijiji gracias!

Xochitl: Si va a pasar… espero que pronto porque también quiero leer una pelea xD… tengo una frase planeada para Terry cuando le diga que se va NY pero eso será cuando se vaya a ensayar :P que pondrá Candy a pensar bastante ok… ya no diré más. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Un abrazo!

Josie: jajaja familia cibernética, abrazoo! -3- jajaja noooooooooo no iba a ser en un lugar público! (creo) yo sé que todos detestamos a los Leagan y realmente deseamos que eso pasara (lo de arrastrarlos del cabello por toda la pista de baile) en el capítulo que la encerraron con el fantasma… pues si en el siguiente capítulo veremos que sucede con la advertencia de Anthony hacia ellos… y Candy sigue medio confundida y pensando en el beso y ups… Terry se le declaró formalmente u.u waaaa poco a poco está agarrando forma :) solo espero que no terminemos mal. Muchas gracias hermana, saludos!

Amy C. L: Jajajaja siii la esencia es la misma la del capítulo… se me ocurrió así de la nada, lo difícil era plasmarlo :) gracias por leerme

LizCarter: Holaa! Bueno si tengo prefencia, sincerándome sí. Siempre me gustó Anthony cuando era niña (yo vi Candy cuando tenía 6 años ya tengo 26 así que saquemos cuentas) me frustre mucho cuando se murió porque quería ver más de la relación entre Candy y Anthony pero luego llegó Terry y me frustré cuando se fue con Susana y no me cuadró el final cuando supuestamente se quedaba con Albert (o algo así que al final no aclararon) cosa que para mí Albert y Candy siempre habían sido casi familia nunca los imaginé en una relación amorosa xD. Candy es inmadura en el canfín, tiene sus ratos… ¿Quién no es inmadura a los 13 años? Por ratos se ve madura, si también tiene sus ratos en los cuales me recuerda más a la serie pero cuando es más adolescente. De verdad aprecio tus apreciaciones y las consideraré. Un abrazo, nos seguimos leyendo :)

Iris Adriana: Gracias a ti por escribirme y comentarme, me pone muy feliz leerlas también porque sé que aprecian mi historia y la siguen. Un abrazo a la distancia. Saludos!

Samy: Hola! Gracias por escribirme espero que te guste la actualización. Sobre cuantos capítulos faltan? Pues yo creo que ya pasamos la mitad faltarán unos 10 más (un aproximado) tal vez un poco más. La historia es larga. Espero saber de ti pronto. Saludos!

Conny De G: Holaaaa! Cuanto tiempo sin leerte! Bienvenida de nuevo xD! Jajajajaja si yo se el odio puede nacer y está presente hacia los Leagan y en algunos casos hacia Elroy xD y Richard si es un hígado grr pero hay que saber que ellos son así y no cambiarán O.o. SOBRE Anthony y Terry si ambos son completamente diferentes y eso es lo que les hace especiales, yo creo que si hubieran sido buenos rivales en el amor jajajaja. Y con lo de Michael, si hay una conversación pendiente que definitivamente tendrá que ser resuelta antes de que acabe el fanfic. Gracias por leerme un abrazo.

Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores anónimos… un abrazo! Espero que les siga gustando la historia.


	24. La llegada de Patty

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 24**_

_**La llegada de Patty**_

La semana de exámenes había transcurrido con mucha tranquilidad, los alumnos de la secundaria habían estado ajetreados estudiando y las bibliotecas habían estado repletas mucho más de lo acostumbrado, es que la razón era clara a nadie le agradaba llevar clases en pleno verano. Se iniciaba la tarde del viernes y la campana sonaba dando por fin las clases terminadas y se iniciaban las adoradas vacaciones que todos esperaban con ansias.

-"¡Candy!"-gritó Annie llamando la atención de su mejor amiga tratándola de alcanzar al finalizar el último examen jadeó por la corrida –"Ven sígueme"

-"¿Qué sucede Annie? ¿Por qué la prisa?"-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. Estaba agotada. Esa última semana había dormido casi 3 horas por día y solo quería llegar a casa y dormir hasta el siguiente siglo si era posible

-"acompáñame"-dijo mientras que la jalaba –"nos están esperando"

-"¿Quién nos esta esperado?"-dijo Candy con una interrogación.

-"Archie… y los demás"-dijo sonrojándose. Candy se sorprendió, últimamente Annie y el primo de Anthony habían estado bastante más… unidos, no sabía que había exactamente ahí, pero era claro que algo se estaba cocinando –"Anthony"-pensó. No lo había visto casi en toda la semana, salvo entre exámenes o una o dos veces en la biblioteca.

No sabía porque pero se sentía un poco avergonzada esas veces que se habían cruzado. De pronto vino a su mente la declaración de Terry… se sonrojó sin pensarlo. Era cierto, no había visto al castaño después de eso. ¿La había estado evitando? ¿o era ella quien lo había estado evitando?

-"¡Hey!"-saludó Archie apoyado en el Audi de Stear estaba con gafas oscuras y el cabello largo hasta los hombros le caía elegantemente. Stear estaba sentado en la puerta del conductor la cual se encontraba abierta tomando un refresco. Candy miró hacia ambos lados pero no había rastro de Anthony –"hola chicas"

-"hola"-saludaron al unisono

-"¿Qué tal los exámenes?"-fue el saludo de Stear con una sonrisa

-"bien"-dijo Annie con un poco de timidez. Definitivamente nunca se le iba a pasar pese a que ya la trataban con familiaridad

-"¿Dónde está Anthony?"-preguntó Candy a ambos hermanos, quienes se miraron

-"no lo sé"-dijo Archie encogiéndose de hombros –"nos dijo que tenía que ir a un lugar después del último examen. Le gusta desaparecer de vez en cuando"

Candy lo miró con atención –"entiendo… seguro está en la florería"-lo último lo pensó para sí misma.

-"bueno no era para hablar de Anthony por las que las citamos"-dijo Stear levantándose de su asiento –"miren, miren"-dijo sacando un mapa doblado en ocho que estaba en el asiento del copiloto colocándolo en el capot del auto

Las dos chicas se acercaron rodeando el Audi azul.

-"¿Qué es eso?"

-"pues un mapa"-dijo Stear

-"No me refiero a eso"-dijo Candy con una sonrisa –"digo… ¿Qué significa…?"

-"pues hemos planeado nuestras vacaciones en la playa"-dijo Archie sonriente

-"¿vacaciones en la playa?"-dijeron Annie y Candy a la misma vez

-"Así es, los Andrew tenemos una casa de playa en Michigan a tres horas de Chicago"-explicó Stear emocionado –"hace años que no vamos, desde que eramos niños"

Las dos chicas se asombraron poniendo sus bocas como dos "o" mirándolos con atención.

-"y queremos incluirlas en nuestro viaje"-concluyó Archie –"serán cinco días con el sol, la playa y la arena… barbacoa durante las tardes, fogatas en la noche, cada una tendrá su propia habitación por supuesto"-dijo con una sonrisa

Candy y Annie ampliaron la "O" –"¿estaría bien?"-dijo Annie casi sin poder creerlo

-"Si, ayer lo planeamos durante la noche mientras estudiábamos estadística"-sonrió –"Anthony está de acuerdo. Lo que no sabía era que hoy les íbamos a dar la sorpresa"-dijo Archie –"pero quisimos adelantarnos"

-"¡Pero mi amiga Patty llega de New Orleans mañana!"-dijo Candy con sorpresa –"va a llevar un curso aquí en Chicago, no la puedo abandonar"

Stear y Archie la miraron sorprendidos

-"¿Cuándo comienza su curso?"-dijo Stear con prontitud

-"uhm… no lo recuerdo"-dijo Candy –"creo que la siguiente semana"

Ambos hermanos Cornwell se miraron entre sí ampliando su sonrisa –"¡Entonces no hay problema, adelantamos el viaje!"

-"¿eh?"-dijo Candy con sorpresa

-"¡Vamos con tu amiga también!"-dijo animado Archie –"mientras más seamos mejor. Griselle también irá con nosotros"

-"Listo, partimos el lunes en la mañana y llegamos el viernes o sábado por la tarde…"-dijo Stear –"entonces tendre que adelantar algunos preparativos…"-dijo para sí mismo

-"pe- pero…"-dijo Candy con una gota observando la animosidad de ambos hermanos –"¿estará bien?"

-"¡Por supuesto!"

-"será genial, Candy… vamos"-susurró Annie a quien la idea de pasar más tiempo Archie le encantaba y no se podía disimular –"si tú no vas, mis padres no me van a dejar ir"-dijo ella apenada

-"de acuerdo, hablaré con Michael"-dijo resignada… cayendo en cuenta lo que el viaje realmente significaría… al igual que Annie, ella también pasaría más tiempo con Anthony. Sin embargo, la idea ya no le parecía completamente feliz como antes.

**00000000000000000000000000**

-"¿de que querías hablar conmigo, Anthony?"

-"quiero que tú y Neil dejen en paz a Candy, Eliza"-dijo el rubio seriamente entrelazando sus dedos sin dejar de fijar sus pupilas azules en la pelirroja

-"no sé de que me estás hablando"-dijo irónicamente pero a la vez con una sonrisa coqueta –"no sé lo que te habrá contado Candy sobre mí, pero mi intención nunca ha sido…"

-"¡Basta de fingir Eliza!"-dijo alzando la voz atrayendo la atención de las personas que se hallaban en el cafetín donde se encontraban conversando

-"Anthony… me estás avergonzando, pensé que tendríamos una…"

-"¿quieres jugar?"-dijo él sacando su iphone de su bolsillo. Eliza Leagan miró el aparato con curiosidad sin saber cual era el siguiente paso de Anthony. El rubio abrió una aplicación y la voz de Eliza se hizo escuchar en el salón

-"¡No la soporto! ¡La odio! ¡Ella siempre acapara toda la atención… ella una sucia…!"

Eliza lo miró sorprendida sin poderle dar crédito a lo que escuchaban.

-"no solamente me lo dijiste a la cara"-dijo Anthony colocando pausa en la grabación –"si no que tengo una prueba tangible de que lo que sucedió en el festival de primavera de la escuela fue provocado por ustedes. Creo que al director Darwin le agradará saber para cerrar el caso ¿no lo crees? Eso si tienes suerte, no se lo muestro a la tía abuela. Sería un gran desprestigio para la familia que ustedes hayan estado involucrados en actos de vandalismo"

-"no lo harías"-dijo Eliza –"¿co… como tienes esa grabación? Archie no estaba grabando y…"

-"hubo otra persona quien estuvo grabando pero eso no importa ahora. Tenemos evidencia, te lo advierto Eliza. Si no dejan en paz a Candy no voy a tener otra opción que mostrársela al director y a la tía abuela"

Eliza Leagan lo miró con odio como si Anthony le hubiera abofeteado. Claramente era un golpe bajo. Molestísima como se encontraba se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a la puerta dejando al rubio con una batalla ganada.

Anthony y Candy podían tener una batalla ganada. Pero no la guerra, eso estaba por definirse. Claramente Eliza no se iba a quedar con brazos cruzados.

Justo en ese momento, Anthony se encontraba pagando la cuenta sintiéndose más aliviado por poner el pare a los Leagan, principalmente a Eliza quien era la 'mente maestra' cuando su Iphone empezó a vibrar. La foto de Archie apareció en la pantalla.

-"Hola Archie"-saludó –"¡¿Qué?! ¿Que ya les dijeron sin mí?"-dijo sorprendido –"¿adelantar el viaje?... pero… no, está bien… pero ¿Cómo se les ocurre decirles sobre el viaje sin mí?"-protestó –"de acuerdo, nos vemos en la casa"

Rodó los ojos… se suponía que le iban a decir sobre su plan de verano los tres. Pero definitivamente no podía seguir retrasando la conversación pendiente con Eliza. Suspiró no había visto a Candy durante la semana, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver su cara de felicidad al recibir la noticia del viaje. Dejó propina para el mesero y salió rápidamente por la puerta donde minutos antes había salido Eliza.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Sábado. Primer día oficial de vacaciones. Estaba completamente emocionada. No había visto a Patty desde que había abandonado New Orleans hacía ya casi tres meses. Justo acababa de terminar de hablar con la abuela de Patty y esta le había confirmado que el vuelo de su amiga había despegado sin problemas. También se había comunicado con sus tías políticas –las mejores amigas de su mamá, la señorita Pony y la hermana María- anunciándoles que ya había terminado las clases e iniciaba las vacaciones.

Anoche había tenido una conversación formal y seria con su padre sobre la invitación de los Cornwell a la casa de playa de la familia Andrew. Michael había mirado suspicazmente a su hija adolescente, dudando plenamente en dejarla ir. Candy le había costado trabajo convencer a su padre de ir, pero aduciendo que iría con Patty y con Annie y que no tendría que preocuparse. Rayos, le costaba en el orgullo 'pedir permiso' a Michael, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

-"de acuerdo"-dijo finalmente Michael –"pero yo las iré a dejar hasta Michigan, me darán el teléfono de todos los que están quedándose y me llamaras todas las noches cuando se vayan a dormir"

Ok, a Michael le había dado el síndrome de 'mamá gallina' o algo así, pero pese a su orgullo tuvo que aceptar sus condiciones. Así que con el permiso obtenido y confirmado estaba armando su maleta para irse de viaje a la playa. Annie le había dicho que también le había costado trabajo convencer a sus padres pero después de innumerables ruegos y con una gran lista de quehaceres y deberes que haría después de que regresara habían aceptado.

Justamente a Michael le había tocado ir a su oficina en el centro de Chicago esa mañana asi que tendría que tomar el metro a la estación del aeropuerto para poder ir a recoger a Patty. Suspiró, definitivamente sería un largo camino y considerando que el vuelo duraba aproximadamente dos horas tendría que salir en unos minutos. Súbitamente, el iPhone vibró desde su mesa de noche llamando su atención. Se sorprendió al ver la foto de la persona quien la llamaba.

-"hola Anthony"-saludó sintiéndose un poco avergonzada

-"hola Candy, buenos días"-dijo el rubio a través de la otra línea –"quiero que salgas a tu ventana"

-"¿eh?"-dijo Candy con sorpresa asomándose. Observó que había una cantidad de autos en la avenida, pero uno en especial llamó su atención. El _Porsche_ plateado que fácilmente reconocería en cualquier lugar resplandecía con el sol de la mañana estaba aparcado en la puerta de su edificio. A su lado se encontraba la persona con quien hablaba en ese momento por teléfono –"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Anthony?"-sonrió con sorpresa sintiendo que su corazón daba un vuelco.

-"¿puedo subir a verte?"-dijo él

-"de acuerdo, pero tengo que ir al aeropuerto a recoger a Patty"

-"Ok, yo te llevo"

-"Entonces mejor yo bajaré… espérame unos minutos"-dijo cortando la llamada apresurándose a vestirse. No había contado que Anthony la iría a acompañar. Waaaaa ¿Qué iba a ponerse? Se colocó una falda a cuadros sobre las rodillas y una bluza palo rosa, peino su cabello en dos coletas y se apresuró a bajar por el ascensor.

-"buenos días, Candy"-saludó Anthony apoyado en su auto cruzado de brazos. La rubia se dio cuenta como algunas mujeres mayores le dirigían miradas discretas y no tan discretas. Se enfadó al darse cuenta de ello observando su atuendo, tenía catorce años y sabía que aún le faltaba desarrollarse –"estas muy linda hoy"

-"buenos días"-dijo dirigiendo una mirada mortal a una chica de unos veinte años de cabello oscuro quien cruzaba la calle –"gracias por llevarme"-dijo olvidándose de ella por el momento. De nuevo la sensación de vergüenza la invadió.

Era nueva ¿Qué exactamente sucedía? No era igual que antes. Es decir, Anthony le gustaba bastante pero después de la declaración de Terry y el beso… OK, Candy no recuerdes ESE beso ahora…

-"¿sucede algo?"-dijo Anthony con asombro abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Había algo extraño en Candy ese día

La rubia movió la cabeza de un lado a otro dándole una gran sonrisa –"no pasa nada. Vamos, su vuelo llega al medio día"

-"de acuerdo"-dijo cerrando la puerta y posicionándose en el asiento del piloto. Encendía el motor pisando el embrague y colocando el primer cambio para salir. El Porsche empezó a moverse ingresando nuevamente al tráfico de la ciudad de Chicago. Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos… por primera vez ese silencio era incómodo para ambos. –"asi que Archie y Stear les dijeron sin mi autorización los planes que tenemos en verano"

-"eh… si"-dijo Candy observando hacia la ventana a algunos transeúntes –"suena bastante divertido… ya hable con Michael y ya me dijo que si, pero con la condición de que sea él quien nos lleve en su camioneta"

Anthony rió –"por supuesto, no tenemos ningún problema, es más si quiere quedarse un par de días está cordialmente invitado"-sonrió amablemente

-"¡No!"-gritó Candy haciendo una mueca divertida –"definitivamente no… además el tiene mucho trabajo… y… no creo que lo pase bien con nosotros"

-"bueno no sé si Stear o Archie sean aburridos pero yo no lo soy"-dijo Anthony aun con humor –"pero esta bien, si no quieres invitarlo yo no tengo problema que él lleve a las chicas"

Candy asintió –"también me pidió todos los números telefónicos"-dijo en un susurro –"yo sé que es una exageración, pero…"-suspiró –"también los quiere"

Justo había un semáforo en rojo. Anthony detuvo el vehículo esperando que los peatones cruzaran. Aun con la sonrisa en el rostro –"Candy, es tu padre y está preocupado de su hija adolescente se vaya a la playa durante cinco días con tres chicos mayores. Lo comprendo y está bien"

-"¡Tú no eres mayor!"-protestó Candy sonrojándose levemente dado que el rubio acababa de cogerle la mejilla con suavidad –"es decir… yo…"

Anthony le dio una cálida sonrisa. La rubia sintió que se derretía, justo en ese preciso momento en que ambos se estaban acercando la bocina del auto que estaba detrás de ellos los sacó de su ensueño dado que la luz del semáforo acababa de cambiar. Candy se separó rápida y torpemente mirando sus manos. Su corazón le latía fuertemente si eso era lo que estaba a punto de pasar ¡Rayos! Tenía que tranquilizarse… abrió la ventana del copiloto sintiendo como la brisa veraniega entraba a la cabina intentado refrescarse.

No dijeron una palabra más hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto. Mientras que Anthony también se veía sumido en sus pensamientos. Algo raro estaba pasando con Candy y no sabía que exactamente era, de cierta manera le preocupaba. Seguramente parte de su vergüenza era lo que 'acababa de pasar' pero estaba seguro que había estado rara desde que salió del edificio. La miraba cada minuto de reojo a ver su reacción. Aun estaba con la cabeza gacha o intentaba mirar hacia algún punto perdido en el horizonte por la ventana. Candy nunca había sido así, al menos no con él.

-"Ya llegamos"-dijo de pronto mientras que las señales informativas indicaban la cercanía del aeropuerto –"aún falta un poco menos de una hora para que llegue el vuelo"-dijo un poco más relajada, el viento azotaba su rostro y movía sus cabellos dorados con la brisa.

De repente se estaba haciendo ideas equivocadas.

De repente.

_-"Los pasajeros del vuelo American Airlines 1058 con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York, por favor sírvanse a pasar al counter número 15 y 16 para el check in y el registro de equipaje. Los pasajeros del vuelo American Airlines 1058…"_

Terry Grandchester vio su reloj marcaban las 11:05am exactos. Su vuelo estaba programado para el mediodía. Se aproximó a la fila con aparente calma solo llevaba una pequeña maleta de mano, después de todos iba a estar menos de una semana. Había hablado con Eleanor unas horas antes y habían acordado que iria por él al aeropuerto y se alojaría con ella en su departamento en Manhattan. Terry se había negado en un principio, pero cuando le había explicado que tendría una reunión con los abogados ese mismo día para ver su caso no había tenido otra opción que aceptar.

Le dolía la cabeza, no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior debido a que había recibido una llamada no tan cordial de su padre Richard Grandchester. No había sabido nada de él durante el último mes, y justo tenía que preocuparse por él un día antes de que partiera a Nueva York. Por supuesto, que no le había dicho sobre sus planes de ver a su madre o irse de viaje, pero sospechaba que lo sabía por adelantado. Esa era la razón por la cual lo había llamado.

-"Ni te atrevas a dejar Chicago o sabrás las consecuencias de tus actos"-le había dicho antes de cortar.

Le importaba un reverendo pepino sus amenazas. Ya lo había hecho antes, muchas veces Richard era solo un perro que sabía ladrar pero en la mayoría de casos solo llegaba a la amenazas y no a los hechos. En fin, acordó consigo mismo no tomar en cuenta la llamada de Richard y seguir con sus planes.

Otro asunto que también le preocupaba era que no le había dicho nada a Candy… no era que le tuviera que rendir cuentas o algo así, pero… es más ni si quiera la había visto durante la semana de exámenes más que a lo lejos estudiando con su amiga de cabello oscuro en la biblioteca.

Sin embargo, estaba seguro que a su regreso hablaría con ella... la decisión estaba tomada, iba a aclarar las cosas con ella. No iba a dejar que el niño ricachón le ganara el corazón de Candy. Era todo o nada.

-"el siguiente por favor"-dijo la señorita del counter mirándolo con una sonrisa

Se acomodó en la fila dispuesto a pasar cuando algo llamó su atención. No podía ser una coincidencia. El cabello rubio, la estatura, la contextura… la siguió con la mirada mientras que ingresaba al aeropuerto junto a…

Anthony Brower

-"¿Señor se va a registrar?"

Terry se sorprendió al verlos pasar tan solo a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban yendo hacia la parte de las cafeterías y heladerías del aeropuerto.

Tenía que ser una broma.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Guardó su libro en la maleta de mano que portaba. Estaba emocionada. Dentro de unos minutos iba a aterrizar en Chicago, era la primera vez que iba a visitar la ciudad de los vientos. Es más era la primera vez que salía de New Orleans de su natal Lousiana. Había dejado en casa a su abuela y a su tortuga July a quienes ya empezaba a extrañar. Candy le había contado que irían de paseo a la playa con sus amigos, estaba un poco apenada porque recién los conocía y sentía que estaba siendo una desconsiderada al aceptar la propuesta. Pero tmabien tenia muchas ansias de conocer al chico que a Candy le gustaba.

Sin embargo, Patty sentía que últimamente Candy había estado algo extraña. Hacia casi una semana no la sentía la misma cunado hablaban por Skype, aunque sospechaba que era cosa de la semana de exámenes. Después de todo ella también había estado algo distraída. En fin, seguro que era una exageración.

_-"Buenos días, señores pasajeros. Les habla el capitán, para informarles que en unos minutos empezaremos con el aterrizaje en la hermosa ciudad de Chicago, en el aeropuerto O'Hare. La temperatura es de aproximadamente 33°C despejado y la hora local son las 11:40am, hora del este"-_se escuchó por los parlantes del avión al capitán con un acento sureño _–"Les pedimos a todos que se abrochen los cinturones de seguridad. Muchas gracias por escoger KLM, los esperamos en su siguiente vuelo"_

Bueno, ya estaba a unos minutos de ver a Candy, le había dicho que la iba a ir a esperar al aeropuerto. Sentía un claro escalofrío por la emoción –o de repente por el aire acondicionado del avión- se acercó a la ventana podía observar como poco a poco la nave descendía, las alas se abrían y se podían ver cada vez más cerca los edificios y rascacielos y más al fondo el intenso azul del mar de Illinois.

Se quedó maravillada del paisaje que las nubes y los rascacielos le otorgaban. Los siguientes minutos fueron igual de maravillosos.

-"creo que ya es hora de ir a la sala de desembarque"-dijo Anthony mirando como Candy batallaba con su copa de helado de frambuesa y vainilla

-"¿Qué hora es?"

-"las 11:50am"-dijo Anthony observando su reloj de pulsera marca Fossil

-"de acuerdo"-dijo Candy con energía. Estaba contenta. De pronto, los pensamientos que había sentido Anthony antes de llegar al aeropuerto se desvanecían. Seguro eran los exámenes finales.

Ambos rubios abandonaron la heladería con dirección hacia la sala de desembarque de vuelos nacionales. Candy caminaba animosamente contándole a Anthony sobre la relación que tenía con Patty desde hacia años, que ella había sido su mejor amiga y como la apoyo cuando había fallecido su madre hacia unos meses.

Súbitamente, al pasar por las salidas que daban a las salas de embarque nacionales se dio cuenta de una presencia que no pasó desapercibida. Se frotó los ojos rápidamente, pero luego la figura desapareció a lo lejos enterrándose con las personas que se dirigían a los embarques nacionales.

-"¿era Terry?"-se dijo mentalmente. Podía jurar que lo había visto con la misma ropa que lo había visto cuando llego a Chicago y había tropezado casualmente con ella. Sintió un escalofrío el cual recorrio su medula espinal rápidamente. Su mente le indicaba que probablemente era un juego del destino y que le estaba ocasionando una broma de mal gusto. Además ¿Qué haría Terry yendo a algún otro lugar del país en ese momento? Es decir, le habría dicho algo ¿no? Bueno, notablemente no era su responsabilidad notificarle.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro evitando que Anthony o alguien se diera cuenta de su momentánea distracción. También ya había perdido rastro del individuo como si fuera posible aclarar alguna duda.

-"¿Candy? ¿Sucede algo malo?"-dijo Anthony despertándola de sus pensamientos

La rubia movió la cabeza de un lado a otro –"No es nada, solo que me pareció ver a alguien a quien conocía"-sonrió débilmente –"Mira… parece que ya están desembarcando los pasajeros del vuelo de Patty"

Y se echó a correr. Al rubio no le había gustado nada la mirada que ella había mostrado minutos antes. Era como si le estuviera ocultando algo. Ya no estaba tan seguro que fuera su imaginación. Se apresuró al alcanzarla, después de todo tendrían tiempo para conversar cuando estuvieran de viaje.

-"¡Patty!"-gritó Candy agitando los brazos de un lado a otro llamando su atención –"¡Patty! ¡Aquí estoy!"

La chica de cabellos castaños a la altura de los hombros estaba con una pequeña maleta de mano y otra maleta de ruedas la arrastraba al momento que se despejaba la salida de los demás pasajeros de su vuelo. Sonrió al reconocer la voz que gritaba llena de jubilo su nombre. Amplió su sonrisa al ver a la chica de cabello rubio –tal como la recordaba- llena de vida saltando entre la multitud.

-"¡Candy!"-gritó agitando su equipaje corriendo al encuentro con su amiga –"¡Tanto tiempo! Pensé que te tardarías en venir por mí"

-"Jajaja que feo concepto tienes de mí"-dijo Candy guiñándole un ojo –"Ah… Patty, te presento a Anthony Brower"-dijo presentándolo al joven quien se encontraba a su costado

-"Oh… mucho gusto"-dijo Patty poniéndose nerviosa, era tal y como Candy se lo había descrito. Sin dudarlo, era uno de los chicos más guapos que había visto en su vida

-"El gusto es mío. Las amigas de Candy, son mis amigas"-sonrió el rubio cortes y caballerosamente

-"¡Ci.. cierto! Muchas gracias por la invitación a la playa. Estoy muy agradecida"-dijo haciendo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba

-"Mientras más personas seamos mejor. Candy me ha contado mucho sobre la gran amistad que tienen. Bienvenida a Chicago. Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en avisarme"

-"¡Gracias!"-dijo Patty con mucha gratitud

-"Bueno, vayamos a casa para que te instales. Michael nos invitará a cenar hoy en la noche"-dijo con prontitud

-"Si… si"-dijo Patty

Los tres adolescentes caminaron hacia el estacionamiento hablando de los planes que iban a tener ese verano. Sin embargo, a Candy no le quedaba exactamente claro si era Terry o no la persona que vio dirigiéndose a las salas de embarque. Pensaba en que si era Terry ¿se iria de vacaciones o algo asi? Después recordaba lo último que le había dicho una semana atrás

–"_lo que si voy a hacer es prometerte que tú serás quien pida que sea yo quien te bese"_

Esa última frase se había quedado grabada en su mente como si hubiera sido tallada en cemento. Le provocaba un cosquilleo que aún no sabía identificar que exactamente era. Miró a Anthony quien conversaba con Patty saliendo al estacionamiento. Le gustaba bastante… pero también lo último con Terry, desafortunadamente la confundía.

Mientras tanto en un avión de American Airlines que estaba a unos minutos de despegar. El castaño intentaba concentrarse escuchando algo de música clásica. Pero como concentrarse después de haber visto a su 'rival' junto a Candy alegres en el aeropuerto, principalmente ¿Qué diantres hacían ahí? ¿Jugando al país de las maravillas? Tan solo la idea de pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago. Cerró los ojos mirando hacia el aeropuerto. Definitivamente sería un largo largo largo vuelo a Nueva York.

-"¡¿Terry? ¿Terry eres tú?!"

Ok. Cuando pensó que las cosas no podían ser peores. Una voz peculiarmente familiar azotó su cerebro. Se volvió a la persona quien acababa de llamarlo por su nombre.

-"¿Susana? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

-"¡Me voy a Nueva York!"-dijo entusiasta con la alegría reflejada en sus ojos –"¡Al parecer seremos compañeros de asiento!"

No… algún dios en el mundo debería de odiarlo. Definitivamente, no era su día de suerte.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Jajaja sé que dije que posiblemente me iba a demorar por lo menos hasta después de Navidad pero igual quise traerles el capítulo como un regalo de navidad adelantado. Bueno llegaron las vacaciones y será un momento oportuno para que a) Candy se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos escondidos (o algo así hacia Terry) b) nuestros dos galanes se enfrenten de una buena vez c) Los Leagan prueben algo de lo que se merecen. Por lo menos, los próximos capítulos tendremos mucha agua de mar y arena (jiji aprovechando que en el hemisferio sur del continente americano estamos empezando con el calor también) el capítulo estuvo entretenido, bueno después de la declaración formal de Terry como que ella tiene la cabeza revuelta pensando en eso, cosa que han empezado a notar Anthony y Patty de cierta manera. Creo que poco a poco se van a ir arreglando las cosas entre Michael y Candy están en un tira y aprieta… y el síndrome de 'mama gallina' jajaja creo que con la llegada de Patty será más fácil. Eliza tuvo una pizca de su propio merecido, ya sabe que si no se porta bien la acusarán y bueno ya veremos que pasa con Terry y Eleanor y Oh! Richard Grandchester n.n ya dejaré mis notas hasta aquí. Gracias por leer, feliz navidad nuevamente y próspero año nuevo 2015 (intentaré sacar capitulo antes del sgt año, pero ahora si no prometo nada ya que estos días son complicados)

**Sección Reviews con espíritu navideño:**

**Skarllet Northman:** Muchas gracias :) si ya era tiempo de que se declarara de una manera formal poara que al fin Candy también se le aclare el panorama y no crea que se estaba burlando de ella. Muchos saludos navideños!

**Iris Adriana:** Jajaja yo también la odio, si ya tuvieron su charla para poner distancia pero dudo muhco que eso le ponga el parche al menos definitivamente n.n pero la advertencia/amenaza está hecha. Un abrazo navideño

**Xochitl:** Holaaaaaaaaa! Si esa era la idea que empiece a hacerse ideas O.o y creo que ya tuvo el efecto xD jajaja y la voy a confundir aun más (Si, ya sé Lime es malvada) cumpliendo deseos navideños Lime no tardo en actualizar :) la pelea si se va a dar pero creo que en un par de capítulos n.n! un beso te cuidas, feliz navidad!

**Josie:** :D jajaja buenas hermana cibernética! Sii yo también creo que se hubieran enamorado más y de repente no aparecía Terry pero si aparecia seguro era una batalla campal (jojojojo) si definitiviamente habría una rivalidad pero quien ganara ahora? Eso lo tendremos que seguir leyendo n.n pero ahora se está poniendo más divertido Anthony y Candy en un plan de verano durante 5 días en playa, Terry en NY con Susana u.u pobrecillo, me da pena. Pero también está lo del beso pendiente y ahhhh… ya mejor sigo que la historia siga su curso n.n muchos saludos y buenos deseos para ti y tu familia también. Un abrazo super navideño desde aquí! Nos leemos pronto.


	25. Dia de playa

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 25**_

_**Día de playa **_

El fin de semana había pasado velozmente junto a Patty. El primer día la había llevado a conocer lo poco que conocía de Chicago –un tour parecido cuando salió ella con Anthony hacia unos meses- y luego habían cenado con Michael. Patty pudo notar que aún había cierto recelo de Candy hacia Michael, sin embargo el padre trataba de limar asperezas. Candy si bien había moderado su comportamiento a veces soltaba alguno que otro sarcasmo provocando que su amiga se sintiera apenada por Michael. El domingo habían salido con Annie al centro comercial por unos helados, ambas se había llevado genial casi tenían el mismo temple por lo que congeniaron al instante.

El tema central de la conversación fue por supuesto el viaje a la playa que se daría empezando al día siguiente. Patty había tenido que comprarse una ropa de baño nueva y convenció a las demás de hacer lo mismo. El día termino agotador. Ambas llegaron al lujoso departamento de los Cartwright con algunas bolsas.

Suspiró estaba agotada se dejó caer en su cama y empezó a mirar el techo. Patty O'Brian la miró con suspicacia. Sabía que algo estaba guardando Candy no por nada la conocía desde hacía años.

-"¿te sucede algo Candy?"-dijo la chica de anteojos mirando a la rubia quien esbozó una sonrisa –"desde que llegue estás rara, mejor dicho desde antes de que llegara"

-"¿rara? ¿A qué te refieres?"-preguntó con curiosidad sin eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro

-"no sé, pensativa… algo te preocupa. Pensé que era algo referente a tu padre o a los exámenes, pero creo que no es eso"-dijo encogiéndose de hombros –"es más creo que le estas empezando a tomar cariño a Michael"-rio

Candy balbuceó algo ininteligible cruzándose de brazos con aparente mal humor. Patty como siempre era muy intuitiva e inteligente tanto como Annie. Pero su amiga de cabello oscuro había estado ocupando últimamente sus pensamientos casi al 100% con el primo de Anthony que de repente no se había dado cuenta.

-"¿me lo vas a contar? ¿O vas a seguir enfrascada en ello?"

La rubia rodó los ojos y un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro –"tenías razón"

La chica castaña parpadeo varias veces sin entender la última frase de su mejor amiga –"¿tenía razón? ¿De qué?"

Candy se encendió aún más –"te… te acuerdas… del be… beso"

Rayos ni si quiera podía decirlo completo. Patty se daba por enterada de que estaba hablando al fin su pecosa amiga –"¡El chico castaño! ¡Terry!"

Su amiga asintió varias veces con el rostro del color de una cereza. –"Antes de que empezaran los exámenes me dijo que le gustaba"-dio un largo suspiro como si se hubiera estado conteniendo por un par de semanas aliviando su sufrimiento –"pe… pero no sé… es decir… yo siempre pensé que lo hacía por burlarse de mí o algo así. Pero su confesión fue sincera"

-"¿y no sabes qué hacer?"-dijo Patty prestándole más atención.

Candy movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sin poder levantarla –"yo no sé si me gusta… además también está Anthony y… él me gusta bastante. Sería injusto que después de que… bueno estamos saliendo, eso creo… me guste alguien más"

-"¿pero te gusta Terry?"

-"¡No lo sé! ¡De verdad no lo sé! Solo sé que me preocupo por él, aunque yo sé que ni si quiera lo debería hacer. Es más ni si quiera sé si somos amigos… él es raro"-dijo finalmente intentando descargarse –"nunca sé lo que piensa y es muy arrogante. No me gusta que sea arrogante ¡como lo detesto!"

Patty rio –"ya veo, entonces estás entre el amor de dos galanes"-dijo con humor. Candy se empezaba a exasperar –"bueno el único consejo que te puedo dar es… que tú te des cuenta de lo que sientes por ambos y al final decidas. Es probable que uno de los dos sufra pero"-dijo cerrando los ojos –"tú sabes que también es malo vivir engañado"

Candy asintió lentamente –"lo sé, yo siento algo muy fuerte por Anthony, él siempre ha estado ahí para mí. Ambos sentimientos son diferentes"-dijo suspirando –"pero Terry me ayudó en un momento que yo estaba destruida por la muerte de mi mamá y…"

-"sabes, ya no pienses más y deja que las cosas lleguen por si solas"-dijo con comprensión

-"vi a Terry en el aeropuerto"-dijo finalmente –"ayer lo vi. Antes de encontrarme contigo. Creo que estaba embarcando. No sé cómo explicarte pero siento que era él"

-"¿y has hablado con él?"

-"no… desde esa vez que me dijo que le gustaba no hemos hablado. No… no me atrevo a hablar con él"

-"de acuerdo. Sabes no es bueno que estés como una sonámbula todo el día"-dijo Patty. Candy asintió –"hay que terminar de arreglar los equipajes para mañana"

-"si, Michael dijo que salíamos a las 6am. Pasaremos por Annie de camino y ya habló con Stear para encontrarnos en la carretera de la salida de Chicago"

Llegó la mañana, es la primera vez que Candy se levantaba tan temprano en Chicago. Podía ver los rayos del sol asomándose por su ventana. Patty la saludó con una sonrisa y se podía escuchar algunas pisadas afuera de la habitación.

-"¿Michael?"-dijo Candy asomándose por la puerta aun con sueño en sus ojos.

-"buenos días"-dijo el padre de Candy sonriendo. Estaba preparando café y algún intento de _algo_ estaba en el microondas. Por el olor no era buena idea asomarse. Definitivamente Candy se preguntaba de nuevo como era posible que su padre haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo solo.

-"estoy haciendo algunos waffles ¿quieren?"-dijo Michael mirando la cara de su hija

-"no, gracias. Creo que comeré algo en el camino"-dijo Candy volviendo a cerrar la puerta. Patty acababa de ingresar a ducharse y ella tendría unos minutos para reposar

-"¡Salimos en 15 minutos!"-dijo Michael

O no… su iPhone marcaba las 6:05am.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Los tres muchachos se encontraban en una estación de servicio al lado de la carretera. Eran casi las 7:00am y ya se sentía que el calor empezaba a emanar de la acera. Stear y Anthony habían ido a comprar los últimos insumos para la parrilla y el almuerzo en la tienda, mientras que Archie y Griselle se habían quedado en una isla esperando a que el amable personal de servicio terminase de llenar el tanque de la camioneta.

-"hoy será un bonito día"-dijo Griselle observando desde el interior de la camioneta. Lucía un lindo vestido color amarillo con rayas blancas resaltando su delgada figura. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta con un lazo amarillo y algunos accesorios en sus muñecas aparte de los lentes oscuros.

-"si, tienes razón"-dijo Archie sonriendo siempre tan cordial con ella. Le gustaba bastante hasta ahora. –"¿deseas que los chicos te traigan algo de beber?"

-"no estoy bien, gracias"-dijo ella cortésmente –"¿han hablado con las chicas?"

-"Annie me dijo que ya habían pasado por ella hacia unos 15 minutos, ya no deben tardar"-dijo Archie revisando su celular

-"se han hecho buenos amigos ¿no?"-dijo la muchacha castaña con una amplia sonrisa. Tenía que admitir que para ella no eran ajenos los sentimientos del hermano menor Cornwell. Sin embargo, ella siempre lo había visto casi como un hermano, como a los demás.

Archie rio –"si, es una buena chica. Candy y ella son buenas niñas"-dijo Archie –"¿estas celosa?"

-"no, todo lo contrario"-dijo ella –"me alegra saber que el circulo se agranda. Siempre han sido ustedes tres"

-"junto contigo"

-"bueno, se podría decir algo así"-dijo la muchacha. Justo en ese momento, la camioneta BMW de Michael Cartwright ingresaba al estacionamiento de la estación de servicio. Archie alzó los brazos llamando la atención de los pasajeros. Michael se estacionó en un sitio libre cerca de la camioneta Ford de los Andrew. Las tres chicas bajaron a darles el encuentro a sus amigos. Anthony y Stear salían de la tienda de comestibles con dos bolsas en cada mano.

-"hola Candy"-saludó Anthony y con ella saludó a todo el grupo.

Las tres chicas saludaron a coro. Michael se quedó en la camioneta observando la situación. Los tres jóvenes lo saludaron con un gesto con la mano mientras que esperaba pacientemente que acomodaran las últimas cosas en la camioneta para finalmente partir.

-"dice Stear que lo sigas lo más cerca posible"-dijo Candy ingresando nuevamente en el asiento del copiloto al lado de su padre –"dice que estamos más o menos a tres horas"

-"de acuerdo"-dijo Michael colocando algo en el GPS. Todas tomaron sus lugares y se emprendió la marcha.

El viaje fue largo pero duro las casi tres horas que indicó Stear, así que bordeando las 10 de la mañana llegaron a la playa. El día como se había predicho era con un sol radiante. Fácilmente bordaban los 35 grados Celsius en el litoral. El verano estaba en su máximo esplendor. Desde la carretera se podía ver el mar el cual gracias a la luz del astro brillaba intensamente era de un azul perfecto, la arena se notaba suave como un colchón pero ardía cuando la pisabas. Ambos vehículos ingresaron a una carretera que daba hacia una zona urbana playera, una mini ciudad balneario. Condujeron hasta una de las casas principales hechas de madera como dándole un aire más rustico. Era de dos pisos, tenía una terraza en la parte superior con una parrilla conectándose con una chimenea hecha de ladrillos anaranjados, a un lado había una piscina en forma redondeada. En el pórtico había dos hamacas algo empolvadas y varias mesas de playa con sombrillas arrinconadas a un costado. Se estacionaron uno al lado del otro en la parte trasera de la casa de madera.

-"¡Bien llegamos!"-dijo Stear estirándose agotado de conducir bajo el sol. Su primo y su hermano se aproximaban en la parte trasera de la camioneta empezando a desempacar mientras que Griselle alcanzaba a las chicas menores en la camioneta de su padre.

-"buenos días"-saludó amablemente la chica de la coleta a Michael, él le devolvió el saludo de manera cordial. Aun no le agradaba dejar a Candy con ellos, circunspecto inspeccionaba el lugar en silencio.

-"es genial"-dijo Candy mirando alrededor mientras que los muchachos abrían la casa. Estaba vestida con un short corto con tirantes y una camiseta ploma sin mangas con dibujos en la parte posterior

-"si de verdad que lindo"-dijo Patty quien llevaba un pantalón corto marrón hasta las rodillas y un polo largo color melón que combinaba con sus lentes oscuros –"hace años que no vengo a la playa"

-"si, yo tampoco"-dijo Annie terminando de sacar su maleta de la camioneta de Michael. Ella llevaba un vestido color cereza sin mangas sujeto atrás con un lazo, el cual dejaba ver su nívea piel llevaba también un sombrero de paja

-"¡Anthony!"-gritó Candy alzando los brazos con una enorme sonrisa. El muchacho se acercó hacia las chicas

-"gracias por traerlas, señor Cartwright"-dijo el rubio dándole la mano al padre de Candy. Michael lo miro asintiendo levemente –"si gusta puede quedarse para la parrilla. Tenemos suficiente carne para todos"-dijo con complacencia

Candy lo miró un poco asombrada

–"no, gracias. Tengo que volver. En la tarde tengo que presentar un proyecto"-dijo rápidamente sintiéndose un poco intimidado -"cuídense mucho. Y… Candice recuerda lo que quedamos"-dijo ingresando nuevamente a su camioneta.

La rubia lo calcinó con la mirada que no pasó desapercibida por sus amigos. Todos se despedían de él con los brazos y la camioneta ingresaba de nuevo a la carretera.

Candy miraba a Anthony como charlaba con sus amigas ayudándolas a subir su equipaje al segundo piso de la casa. Sonrió. Sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba al observar su sonrisa. Si, le gustaba bastante.

**00000000000000000000000000**

El vuelo había sido estresante. Solo para decir algo que se pudiera acomodar a la situación que había tenido que soportar. Para colmo de su mala suerte Susana Marlowe había sido su compañera de asiento durante las tres horas que había durado el vuelo a Nueva York. Y no había dejado de parlotear. Poco le venía en gana lo que le hubiera dicho, definitivamente no estaba de humor para soportar sus idas y venidas de barboteo verbal.

-"sabes me estoy yendo a Nueva York porque me reclutó un importantísimo productor ejecutivo"-dijo Susana casi a la mitad del vuelo y justo Terry luchaba por dormir –lo que restaba del vuelo- rodó los ojos. No le importaba su vida, podría reclutarla el mismísimo _Steven Spielberg_ y a él no le importaría –"seguro has oído de él… Roger Silvarini"

Abrió los ojos despejando su mente de cualquier sueño que podía presentar. No podía ser demasiada coincidencia. Se tornó hacia ella con los ojos saliendo de sus orbitas. Por primera vez prestándole atención.

-"¿Roger Silvarini?"

-"¡Sí! ¡El mismo! ¡Hace poco estuvo en Chicago reclutando jóvenes para su próxima obra de Romeo y Julieta"-dijo con más energía sintiendo que por fin tenía la atención de Terry. Seguro le había impresionado que un productor a la altura de Silvarini la contactara. Eso la ponía feliz –"y adivina quien tiene el papel de Julieta"

Terry amplió su sorpresa –"¿tú?"

-"¡Bingo! Es por eso que me estoy yendo a Nueva York ¿no es genial?"-chilló produciéndole una jaqueca al castaño –"¿y tú para que vas a Nueva York? ¿Terry?"

Jaqueca. No. Migraña se había formado en la cabeza enredada de Terrance Grandchester. Si era cierto lo que Susana decía, eso quería decir que tendría que compartir escenario con ella en Nueva York y ahora ya no habría Candy para que hiciera de suplente.

Ese viaje iba a ser muy largo.

Después de ello prácticamente había vuelto a ignorar a su compañera de asiento y no la había vuelto a ver. Agradeció eternamente hospedarse en el departamento de su madre y no en el hotel dado que podía apostar que Susana estaría ahí. ¿Cómo lo había llegado a irritar tanto su sola presencia?

Era día lunes. Había tenido un fin de semana algo complicado. El mismo día que había llegado había participado en una reunión con tres abogados de su madre para ver su custodia que le hacían todo tipo de preguntas sobre su relación con su padre y como era vivir con él, de repente para sacar algún fuerte argumento para poder quitarle la custodia. Todo parecía indicar que tendría que llevarse un juicio de nuevo para determinarla. Terry no estaba seguro si su opinión valiera pero con las miradas que intercambiaban los abogados indicaba que era un caso algo difícil. No todos los días se tiene un caso sobre la custodia de un hijo ilegítimo y uno de los involucrados era un parlamentario de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica y la otra parte era una actriz famosa. Uy, si sería una bomba para la carrera política de su padre.

Hablando de Richard, el mismo sábado se dio cuenta que había congelado todas las cuentas a su nombre y las tarjetas adicionales que tenía una vez finalizada su charla vía telefónica. Bueno no era algo tan importante después de todo hacía tiempo que su padre había dejado de darle dinero y no había usado ninguna tarjeta desde que salió de casa. Así que si Richard pretendía hacerlo regresar por temas económicos podría quedarse sentado esperando por toda la eternidad.

-"buenos días querido"-dijo Eleanor ingresando a la habitación que había acondicionado para Terry –"Roger me acaba de llamar, dice que al mediodía tienes una reunión en el hotel Marriot para que conozcas a tu compañera de escenario"-sonrió abriendo las cortinas –"hace un día espléndido, deberías darte prisa"

-"ya la conozco"-gruño dándose vuelta hacia un lado aun con cierta pereza recordando la escena en el avión

-"¿ya la conoces?"-dijo Eleanor sorprendida –"¿co… cómo?"

-"era mi compañera de asiento en el avión y…."-rodó los ojos –"está en mi misma escuela"

-"¡De verdad!"-dijo Eleanor con alegría –"Eso quiere decir que son compañeros de estudios. Debe de ser talentosa, no creo que Roger haya elegido a cualquiera… ¡¿no es genial?!"

Terry bufó incómodamente ¿Por qué su madre tenía que reaccionar así? Bueno de todas maneras no era su culpa. Ella no conocía a Susana. Bueno él tampoco pero no le interesaba mucho conocerla

-"Si, genial"-dijo sarcásticamente. Eleanor lo miró con asombro sin comprender el sarcasmo –"me voy a bañar"-dijo invitándola a salir de la habitación aun con una pizca de malhumor en su voz

Su madre asintió con una cálida sonrisa saliendo de la habitación.

Definitivamente iba a ser un viaje largo. Y solo quedaban tres días para regresar.

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Candy en ese momento.

De nuevo volvió el recuerdo de verla en el aeropuerto junto al rubiecito Andrew y la sangre le hirvió. ¿Qué estarían haciendo esos dos en el aeropuerto? ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso estarían de viaje? Le pareció algo imposible porque no llevaban maletas –o que él recordara- o solo era el destino que quería fastidiarle la vida.

De todas maneras lo tendría que saber pronto, cuando volviera, buscaría a Candy.

**00000000000000000000000000**

-"¡Terry! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"

La voz de Susana se escuchó en el auditorio. A su lado se encontraba Roger Silvarini junto a tres personas más en una mesa redonda. El castaño se acercó con sigilosidad a la mesa de los presentes. Hubiera dado lo que sea para pasar desapercibido, pero aparentemente la alegría de Susana no lo había permitido nunca.

-"buenas tardes"-saludó a todos discretamente

-"veo que ya se conocen"-dijo Roger –"bueno me ahorraran las presentaciones. Susana tu Romeo ya llegó"-dijo con familiaridad –"Terry ella será Julieta, Charles y George serán Mercutio y Baltasar, tus mejores amigos, Jhon será Teobaldo tu rival"-sonrió señalando al grupo de los presentes –"El resto del elenco los conocerán más tarde. He querido reunirlos porque ustedes son los que tienen más dialogo en la obra"

Todos asintieron.

-"además los demás actores son de Nueva York así que ya conocen el teatro y saben desplazarse por él"-sonrió –"vengan iremos a Broadway ensayaremos ahí"

-"¡Jamás me imaginé que estarías en la misma obra que yo!"-dijo Susana –"pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada en el avión?"-dijo jalando el brazo de Terry

-"pensé que sería una sorpresa"-dijo sarcásticamente tono que Susana no entendió –"una desagradable sorpresa"-pensó para sus adentros

-"¿Cómo se conocen?"-preguntó Roger mientras que guiaba al grupo hacia la salida del hotel

-"vamos a la misma escuela, es más en la primavera ensayamos juntos para la obra del taller de teatro"-dijo Susana sin dejar de jalar del brazo de Terry

-"¿ensayaron? ¿No la protagonizaron?"-pregunto Roger señalando una VAN del hotel que los transportaría hasta la avenida Broadway –"al teatro Brooks Atkinson por favor"-dijo al conductor vigilando que todos subieran. Los tres chicos subieron al fondo de la van al parecer ya se conocían desde antes. Terry y Susana eran los 'nuevos'.

-"Si, tuve el accidente que le comenté y me caí por las escaleras. Así que desafortunadamente no pude participar de la obra"-explicó Susana apenada sentándose al lado de Terry

-"entiendo ¿primera vez en la gran manzana?"-dijo abiertamente a ambos. Terry sentía que se le revolvía el estómago. Y eso que no había desayunado.

-"Si es la primera vez. He vivido en Wisconsin toda mi vida, bueno y por las vacaciones iba a la costa oeste la familia de mi mamá es de Oregón"-continuó esbozando una gran sonrisa –"a mi papá lo trasladaron al hospital central de Illinois así que decidimos mudarnos a Chicago"

-"y tu Terry". Roger Silvarini era una persona muy observadora. Se notaba que al castaño no le había agradado nada la idea de compartir escenario con Susana, arqueo las cejas observando su comportamiento. Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Iba a ser una prueba para él –"digo es la primera vez que vienes a Nueva York"

-"Vine cuando era más pequeño"-explicó –"después del 9/11"-explicó lo más serenamente posible en su interior suplicaba porque Susana dejara su brazo tranquilo –"me mudé con mi madre a New Hampshire habré venido un par de veces"

-"entiendo"-sonrió el hombre castaño –"miren a su derecha se encontrarán con el Time Square. Siempre está lleno de luces"-rio intentando ser gracioso –"Charles, Jhon y George han trabajado conmigo en algunas obras juveniles ellos han vivido aquí toda su vida. Así que para ustedes no es novedad"

Los tres chicos rieron. Cada uno tendría la misma edad que Terry, se notaba que Jhon era el mayor de todos. Su cabello era de un rubio cenizo y opaco tenia ojos verdes y era bastante alto como Terry. Charles y Jhon parecían hermanos. Ambos con el cabello rojizo y ojos entre grises y pardos bastante peculiares. Los tres sin duda eran bastante guapos y se notaban que estaban acostumbrados a vivir entre cámaras pese a su corta edad.

-"tenemos que bajar aquí, al parecer el parking esta abarrotado. Bueno como todo en Manhattan"-espero mientras que todos bajaran –"hoy es lunes así que tendremos todo el teatro para nosotros. Con ustedes el teatro Brooks Atkinson"

El increíble edificio estaba en frente de Terry, había una boletería que estaba cerrada. Las calles llenas y cosmopolitas de Nueva York giraban a su alrededor. Personas uniformadas, de vestir, rockeros, estudiantes rezumbaban caminando en la amplia calle frente al teatro viviendo sus propias vidas. Era increíble, era la primera vez que sentía ese sentimiento. Toda la molestia de Susana desapareció en un segundo cuando Roger Silvarini abrió la puerta de ingreso después de conversar con el personal de seguridad. Una alfombra roja y felpuda se extendía desde la entrada hacia el fondo. Apostaba que después del sinuoso camino estarían las butacas y con ellas el escenario.

Sin dudarlo, un teatro de Broadway era diferente a cualquier otro.

Por primera vez en la mañana sonrió.

Mientras que a cientos de kilómetros donde se encontraba el castaño en ese momento. Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba terminando la barbacoa que habían armado Anthony y Stear después de acomodarse en las habitaciones. Las cuatro chicas ocuparían las habitaciones de la derecha y los chicos las de la izquierda. La casa de verano de los Andrew era hermosa y amplia. Hecha completamente de caoba y pino se extendía rústicamente por las dos plantas y la terraza. En la primera planta había una cocina hecha de piedra y mármol con un pequeño comedor y una lavandería. En la siguiente estancia había una sala y comedor en la sala había una chimenea conectada con la parrilla de la terraza que por las noches aseguraba una cálida estancia. En la segunda planta estaban las habitaciones. Una diez habitaciones en total más un cuarto principal y tres baños con ducha.

-"llegan a buena hora"-saludó Archie leyendo una revista mientras que Griselle preparaba la ensalada –"justo estamos terminando la barbacoa"

-"¿terminando?"-pregunto Stear dándole aire a las brasas –"si tu solo te has limitado a leer"

-"alguien tenía que dirigir ¿no?"-dijo Archie con una sonrisa invitándolas a sentarse a la mesa de playa donde estaban

Candy, Annie y Patty rieron ante el comentario de los hermanos.

-"terminemos de comer y vayamos a la playa ¿Qué les parece?"-dijo Anthony acercándose al grupo junto con unos filetes para colocarlos sobre la mesa.

-"¡Sí!"

Rápidamente almorzaron y empacaron las cosas para relajarse en la casi desolada playa. El sol estaba ya empezando a bajar pero aun el bochorno hacía sentirlo presente. Extendieron las toallas sobre la arena y colocaron dos sombrillas de playa.

-"¡Ahhhhhh quiero entrar al mar!"-gritó Candy con una enorme sonrisa

-"a mí me da miedo"-dijo Annie temerosa

-"no debemos tener miedo Annie"-dijo Patty cerrando los ojos creyendo en sus palabras –"además la marea está baja no hay peligro"

-"si, el viento no está soplando"-dijo Stear acompañando la idea de Patty –"por ello no creo que hayan olas en un buen rato. Además hoy no tendremos luna por lo que pueden estar tranquilas de que no tendremos marea fuerte"

-"pero ayer si hubo un oleaje así que tengamos precaución"-concluyó Patty

Annie y Candy hicieron un gesto sorprendiéndose y Patty sonreía tranquilamente. En ese momento llegaron Anthony y Archie ambos con tablas de surf adelantando a las chicas a punto de iniciar una competencia.

-"se ve que están con mucha energía"-dijo Griselle al lado de Stear reposando sobre una toalla de playa.

Annie la miraba con curiosidad, había notado cierto interés –como ella siempre había sospechado- de Archie hacia la chica, le agradaba bastante pero no podía evitar sentir celos. Sin darse cuenta Candy había ido a adelantar a sus amigos y estaba ya en el agua conversando con ellos. Patty se había acercado a Stear a leer un libro. Y ella se había quedado parada temiéndole al mar.

Su sombra cubría la arena. Miró hacia sus pies no sabiendo que hacer en ese momento. Si intuición no le fallaba se acababa de percatar de una mirada aparentemente fugaz entre la amiga de Candy y el mayor de los Cornwell pero no estaba segura. No quería interrumpir sentándose a su lado.

-"Annie, me acompañas por un helado"

La voz clara y dulce de Griselle la sacó de sus dudas, se volteó hacia la chica que la miraba apaciblemente desde su toalla con una sonrisa. Era muy bonita. Entendía porque Archie estaba interesado en ella. Además tenían la misma edad, casi misma condición económica y por supuesto era bella.

Asintió por un impulso y porque no quería quedarse sola en la arena sin saber qué hacer.

Caminaron hacia la derecha dirigiéndose hacia algunos puestos de comercio y restaurantes. Había una cantidad de gente pero sobre todo niños quienes jugaban. Varios minutos pasaron sin decirse una sola palabra hasta que llegaron a un puesto de helados.

-"¿deseas uno?"

-"ah… no estoy bien, gracias"-dijo rápidamente sonrojándose –"gracias"

Griselle sonrió –"¿te estás divirtiendo?"-preguntó la castaña

-"si… de verdad fueron muy amables al invitarnos"-dijo la chica de cabello oscuro –"estoy contenta"

-"bueno, Archie y los demás ya las consideran sus amigas. Además es evidente que Anthony está interesado en Candy. No lo culpo, es una linda chica. Un poco rebelde pero se nota que tiene un gran corazón"-sonrió pagándole al encargado y recibiendo el cambio –"tú también eres una buena persona Annie"

-"Candy no es tan tímida como yo. Ella es valiente y siempre está alegre"-dijo Annie –"a veces pienso que solo es suerte que seamos amigas. Es decir, cuando ella ingresó a mí me encargaron ponerla al día en las materias y eso… pero creo que no hubiera tenido la valentía de hablarle"

Annie volteó a ver dónde estaban los chicos con Candy. Aún seguían jugando en el mar. Se fijó claramente en el chico de cabello castaño largo quien ahora lanzaba agua hacia su primo y la rubia dando grandes carcajadas.

-"se ve que algo está naciendo por ahí"-sonrió Griselle sacándola de sus pensamientos por segunda vez apuntando hacia Stear y Patty quienes reían cerca a la orilla –"por ello no quería interrumpir mucho"

-"_eso también estaba pensando_"-pensó Annie sorprendiéndose –"pu… puede ser"

-"¿te gusta Archie, no es así?"

Tal como lo había pensado. Griselle era demasiado perspicaz o ella había sido demasiado descuidada. Se quedó helada sin voltearse. Súbitamente el color rojo empezó a extenderse por su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

-"por favor, no me quites a Archie"

Fue lo único que dijo antes de que empezara a correr sin ningún rumbo fijo.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Holaaaa! Feliz año nuevo 2015. Como lo prometido es deuda les dije que traería el nuevo capítulo en el 2015. ¿Qué tal? ¿La pasaron bien? ¿Cómo despidieron el año viejo? Lime se fue a un corto viaje muy cerca de su ciudad :) mientras tanto terminé de leer Dolores Claiborne (Stephen King) y Los juegos del hambre parte 1 (Suzanne Collins) y me encantaron ! *yo sé que hay gente que me dice mejor ve las películas, pero ya me vi todas las películas bueno hasta Sinsajo la primera parte y me quedo con el libro aunque las películas son espectaculares* ok… sigamos con las notas como les dije este capítulo es más arena bueno un poco en el siguiente supongo que veremos más, algunas confesiones, algunas conversaciones o.o interesantes. Vaya vaya sí que Griselle tiene un sexto, séptimo sentido al darse cuenta de todo y claro va naciendo por ahí algo entre Stear y Patty ya que nos vetaron de ver su relación porque lo mataron cuando se fue a la guerra :( Candy esta confundida por sus sentimientos hacia Terry y bueno el castaño no lo está pasando muy bien en NY (quien lo pasaría bien con Susana al lado duh) ya nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo espero no tardarme mucho. Un abrazo a la distancia!

**Sección Reviews** los primeros del año

**Alizzzz G:** Oh lo siento tanto no te consideré en las respuestas navideñas u.u. Espero que lo hayas pasado fenomenal, gracias por tus comentarios de siempre :)! Que este año te vaya súper!

**Xochitl:** siiiiiii y se pondrá más sádica (eso es posible?) bueno Anthony y Candy son amigos y se podría decir que pertenecen a un mismo grupo xD o algo así… la verdad es que si todo puede pasar n.n además Terry ya dijo que cuando regrese va a buscarla ¿se vendrá la pelea? Yaaaaaaaa no digo nada más ¡Feliz año!

**LizCarter:** No-me-odies! U.u Lime es mala, lo sé lo sé lo sé pero me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes u.u NoMeOdies! Espero que hayas pasado un lindo feliz año!

**Iris Adriana:** bueno con la conversación de Patty al inicio como que ya la tiene clara que tiene que aclararse… y ahora el tema es Annie… lol prometo que en el siguiente capítulo habrá una conversación entre Anthony y Candy, bastante interesante lol… feliz año!

**Skarllet Northman:** sii quería darles la sorpresa antes del 25… si pobre Terry Susana es una antipática me cae mal, pero es un mal necesario… espero que hayas pasado un feliz año! :)

** .9:** Holaaaaaa! Gracias, lo sé nadie la aguanta u.u apuesto que Roger Silvarini tampoco hehehe saludos! Feliz año!

**Josie:** Heeey! Feliz año hermanita (no sé si mayor o menor dejémoslo en hermanita) jajaja ahh siiii! De dónde eres? :O? de repente somos del mismo país y quien sabe la casualidad de las casualidades xD. Te explico cómo veo la declaración de Anthony y la declaración de Terry. Ejem. A Candy le gusta (conscientemente) Anthony por ello se sintió feliz y no se sorprendió tanto como se sorprendió con la Terry, es como si pensaras que alguien que solo se burla de ti o te hace perder la paciencia se te declarara y lo peor de todo es que Candy no es consciente de sus sentimientos por Terry osea está en el Limbo xD? (no sabe no opina?) por eso la reacción preguntándose ¿es posible? ¿Le gusto? ¿Pero cómo no solo se burlaba de mí? Algo así xD te apuesto que más de una ha pasado por algo similar en algún punto de su vida. Por otro lado ya sabemos que Anthony y Terry son opuestos y sabemos lo arrogante que puede llegar a ser el castaño xD o por lo menos yo lo veo así jajaja… me gusta debatir contigo porque es interesante los argumentos que propones jijiji… nos leemos prontito feliz año!

**Amy C.L:** Holaaaaa! Feliz año! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios :)


	26. conversacion bajo las estrellas

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 26**_

_**Conversación bajo las estrellas**_

-"por favor, no me quites a Archie"

La bola de helado que sostenía la hermosa muchacha se dejó caer sobre la blanca y cálida arena a un lado de sus pies. Griselle miró se limitó a observar en silencio como la adolescente corría hacia un rumbo contrario que desconocía alejándose del grupo que habían formado en la playa.

-"¡Annie! ¡espera!"-gritó al tomar conciencia de lo rápido que podía correr la chica de cabello largo dirigiéndose hacia el fondo de la playa. Sin saber que hacer si seguirla o no se volteó hacia el grupo de amigos. Afortunadamente, habían escuchado sus gritos y se acercaban corriendo hacia ella.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"-dijo Archie jadeando por la corrida –"¿estás bien?"

-"si, pero Annie… no sé donde está la perdi de vista… yo…"

-"¡Annie!"-gritó Candy mirando hacia algún punto donde había estado mirando Griselle Graham, pero solo veía sombrillas de playa y familias empacando sus cosas para regresar a casa

-"se puede perder"-dijo Anthony –"tenemos que buscarla… no hay que perder tiempo… ¡vamos!"

-"de acuerdo, ustedes regresen a la casa"-dijo Stear mirando a Patty y a las demás –"de repente ella puede volver"

-"¡Yo iré con ustedes!"-dijo Candy –"no puedo quedarme haciendo nada mientras que ella está perdida. Por favor"

-"esta bien, mientras más seamos tendremos más chances de encontrarla"-dijo Archie –"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"-dijo mirando a Griselle

-"no tenemos tiempo para eso Archie"-dijo Anthony –"Yo iré con Candy, después de todo nosotros conocemos esta playa mejor que ellas. Patty y Griselle pueden quedarse si es que regresa"

Ambas chicas asintieron dándose media vuelta dirigiéndose al lugar donde habían estado minutos antes.

-"vamos Archie, cuando la encontremos podemos aclarar las cosas"-dijo su hermano mayor atrayendo su atención. Archie solo asintió –"hay que dividirnos para cubrir más terreno. Archie y yo iremos a los peñascos, ustedes pueden ir al muelle. De repente alguien la ha visto"-dijo mirando al cielo

-"ya está oscureciendo"-dijo Anthony mirando hacia el horizonte como el cielo se tornaba anaranjado y algunos rayos de sol luchaban por alumbrar –"tenemos que darnos prisa"

-"nos reuniremos en una hora ¿de acuerdo?"

-"¡Ok!"

Ambos grupos tomaron caminos diferentes. Anthony y Candy se dirigieron hacia la parte del muelle donde había varios comercios, tiendas que ya empezaban a alumbrar con sus lámparas de papel. Algunas parejas caminaban de la mano románticamente. Candy se sonrojó al notar el ligero bronceado que tenía el rubio ¡No! ¡no era tiempo para pensar o distraerse!

-"la vamos a encontrar"-dijo Anthony ajeno a sus pensamientos mientras que entraban a una tienda de artesanías del puerto

-"si, lo sé"-dijo sonrojándose para luego mover la cabeza de un lado a otro –"me pregunto que fue lo que paso… Annie no reacciona así… es muy raro"

Anthony se agacho hasta tenerla al mismo nivel –"lo que sea que haya pasado no creo que sea nada grave. Conozco a Griselle desde hace años y sería incapaz de hacerle o decirle algo malo a alguien"

Candy asintió. Ambos se acercaron al mostrador para preguntar si es que habían visto a Annie por los alrededores.

-"¡Annie!"-gritaron Archie y Stear a coro. Una suave brisa empezaba a enfriar el ambiente mientras que se despedía ya la tarde. Las estrellas se podían visualizar débilmente y la playa se quedaba poco a poco desierta.

-"una vez que oscurezca será difícil encontrarla"-dijo Stear acercándose a las rocas –"se puede haber perdido y seguro no sabe cómo volver a la casa"

-"si, puede ser"-dijo Archie con preocupación observando como las olas rompían al estrellarse en las peñas –"espero que no esté lastimada"

-"mejor no pensemos en eso y sigamos buscando"-dijo Stear animándolo –"no pudo haber ido muy lejos"

Archie asintió y ambos siguieron llamándola.

Hacía frío. Estaba oscureciendo… Únicamente podía escuchar el rugido de las olas estrellarse contra las rocas. Se abrigó como pudo con los brazos tratando de darse calor pero era inútil, tan solo con la ropa de baño entera y algo mojada le daba aun más frio como si estuviera desnuda. Había sido muy precipitada al echarse a correr. Lo sabía. Pero era algo que no había podido controlar. Ella sabía que Archie estaba enamorado de Griselle, por supuesto. Era una situación totalmente obvia pero que ella no había podido ver lo que sus sentidos le gritaban. Para él, ella únicamente era una amiga, la amiga de la chica que le gusta a su primo.

_-"Son como la realeza, no podrían casarse con plebeyos"_

Recordaba que le había dicho a Candy el primer día de clase. Claro, no se había podido imaginar en ese instante que Anthony y Candy se llegasen a gustar. No podía imaginarse que gracias a ello, ella había tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con la persona quien le gustaba desde que ingresó a la secundaria. Pero como el destino siempre es caprichoso, él ya tenía a alguien en su corazón y definitivamente no era ella. Envidiaba a Candy por tener el amor de Anthony, deseaba ser fuerte como ella. Ella solo sabía lamentarse de sí misma por su situación de creerse el cuento de hadas que había luchado por pintarse.

-"¡Annie!"

Una voz que reaccionó y puso al 100% todos sus sentidos. Recién en ese momento se percató que había oscurecido totalmente. No sabía que hacer… de pronto se sintió avergonzada. Seguramente, ya Archie sabía porque había huido. ¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡No por favor! ¡No de esa manera! Se mantuvo en silencio sintiendo como _él estaba_ cada vez más cerca. Pudo escuchar como el viento llevaba algunos murmullos. Pudo identificar la voz de Archie más cerca y a alguien más que no sabía quién era. Intentó levantarse de donde estaba, pero así descalza solo podía sentir dolor al tocar las rocas.

-"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Había gritado. Sabía que había gritado sin poder evitarlo. Maldecía el agujero rocoso que acababa de pisar y había resbalado en un pozo formado por las rocas. Se arrodillo sintiendo en el tobillo un intenso dolor. Súbitamente, escuchó pasos acercarse, se volteó lentamente para únicamente corroborar lo que su sentido del oído le había indicado. Archibald Cornwell estaba a unos metros de ella mirándola con preocupación.

**00000000000000000000000000**

El pasillo de emergencias del Hospital Central de Chicago estaba pulcramente ordenado y reluciente. Los doctores y enfermeras caminaban con rapidez de un lado a otro atendiendo a los pacientes que descansaban en emergencias. Era una noche prácticamente tranquila, solo había habido dos accidentes de tránsito y una caída de un niño pequeño desde la reja de su casa. Súbitamente, casi como interrumpiendo el clima de tranquilidad ingresó una ambulancia aparcando con rapidez en el estacionamiento preferencia. Bajaron dos enfermeros empujando una camilla con un hombre joven rubio en estado inconsciente.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"-preguntó un médico de mediana edad

-"se desmayó en su lugar de trabajo. No pudimos reanimarlo, asi que lo trajimos aquí"-dijo el enfermero –"doctor, encontramos varias pastillas en su bolsillo"

-"esto es para la jaqueca"-dijo el doctor leyendo el envase–"puede tratarse de una sobredosis… ¿Cómo están sus signos vitales?"

-"su presión esta por bajo de lo normal. Los latidos del corazón están disminuyendo con rapidez… 55/180, doctor"

-"¿nombre?"

-"Albert, Albert Torrance según el personal de su trabajo. 22 años doctor"-dijo el enfermero mientras que ingresaban a una sala con varias enfermeras que le empezaban a conectar varias sondas al cuerpo de Albert para observar sus signos vitales. Mientras que el doctor empezaba a auscultarlo.

-"joven adulto de 22 años, posible sobredosis involuntaria"-indico a una enfermera cercana –"aplíquele 10cc de adrenalina y preparemos el electroshock en caso haya paro cardiaco inminente"

La enfermera asintió inyectándole en el brazo cercano un intravenosa.

Definitivamente iba a ser complicado si es que la sobredosis incurría en un paro cardiaco o respiratorio. Rayos, porque estaría tomando medicamentos tan fuertes contra una jaqueca o migraña. Un sonido sacó al médico de sus pensamientos, los signos vitales del paciente estaban bajando pese a la dosis de adrenalina. Si, se tendrían que preparar para un paro cardiaco inminente. Tomo las paletas y las coloco encima del pecho esperando una descarga.

El cuerpo del rubio dio un empuje y los signos se volvieron a estabilizar. Aun tendrían tiempo.

Terry ingresó al departamento de su madre había sido una día algo largo en el teatro pero se había quedado sin duda fascinado. Se encontró con tres personas en la lujosa y amplia sala del penthouse donde su madre vivía. Eran dos abogados y Eleanor Baker.

-"Terry, hoy presentamos la contrademanda para tu padre"-dijo Eleanor seriamente –"ya fue enviada a su despacho en Washington"

-"ah… ¿necesitan algo de mí? ¿Cuál es el plan?"

-"Según lo que nos comentaste no podemos alegar maltrato físico o… sicológico en primera instancia por falta de prueba"

Bueno, no se podía decir que durante su vivencia en la casa de su padre había sido un paraíso. Terry había comentado el incidente en el que había discutido con su padre y él lo había 'abofeteado' –ese había sido el detonante para decirle adiós- pero como los abogados decían sin falta de pruebas no tenían nada. Pero podían alegar a una reunión frente a un juez para que tomen la opinión de Terry ahora que ya no era un niño y en base a ello redefinir la custodia.

-"posiblemente a finales de este mes o inicios de agosto tengamos respuesta del señor Grandchester"-dijo el abogado quien era mas alto –"a partir de ahí necesitaríamos fijar una audiciencia a la brevedad"

-"¿se puede negar?"-preguntó Terry conociendo la habilidad de su padre en escabullir problemas

-"la idea es que no"-dijo el segundo hombre –"hemos indicado en una clausula que si no se presenta en la audiciencia perderá la custodia automáticamente por negación e incurriría a una falta, siempre y cuando el estado lo considere"

-"he ahí el problema. Richard tiene muchas influencias en el parlamento"-dijo Terry mirándolos astutamente –"estoy seguro…"

-"hemos tomado precauciones, cariño"-dijo Eleanor con suavidad antes de que los abogados pudieran intervenir –"si es que mueve alguna influencia para evadir la audiciencia, lo sabremos"

-"de… de acuerdo"-dijo no muy convencido

-"gracias por lo de hoy. Siento que hemos avanzado"-dijo Eleanor despidiendo a los dos hombres de traje. Ambos se volvían hacia la bella mujer asintiendo, recogiendo los últimos documentos que habían sobre la mesa y saliendo por la puerta despidiéndose del castaño con un gesto. –"pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo"

Terry la miró y sonrió cálidamente. La idea de volver a vivir con su madre lo animaba de cierta manera. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-"¿viviremos aquí?"

-"¡Si! Por supuesto, no te agrada la idea de NY. Si todo sale bien, de repente el siguiente semestre ya estarás aquí. Aaqui están las mejores oportunidades para el teatro que es lo que tanto amamos querido"-dijo Eleanor con felicidad

Terry se quedó en silencio. De repente su destino era estar separado de Candy. Maldita sea. La había visto con el ricachón Andrew en el aeropuerto y seguía pensando en ella. Estaba de acuerdo, solo había sido una ilusión el que ella le tomara en cuenta. El que se preocupara tanto por él. Lo iba a descubrir sin dudarlo.

-"¿Terry?"-preguntó su madre devolviéndolo a la realidad –"te dije que hoy cenaríamos con Roger ¿estás de acuerdo?"

El castaño solo asintió sin casi haber escuchado lo último ¿Roger dijo? ¿Roger Silvarini?

-"Nos está esperando en el Rockefeller Center"-sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación –"saldremos en 20 minutos"

Algo que no había podido preguntar hasta ese momento era la relación que tenía Eleanor con el productor ejecutivo que lo había reclutado. No sabía porque pero su intuición le indicaba que no era una simple amistad o relación laboral entre su madre y Roger. Se encogió de hombros, suponía que pronto se enteraría. Una ráfaga de celos lo invadió si eso fuera verdad ¿Qué papel tendría él?

Cogió su celular del bolsillo había un mensaje de Albert que recién acababa de leer preguntándole como le estaba yendo. Para esto ya debería estar en el Starbucks como todos los lunes. Probando su suerte le devolvió la llamada. Uno, dos, tres timbradas… bueno de repente estaba ocupado. Estaba a punto de cortar la llamada cuando una voz de una mujer contestó.

-"¿Aló?"

Terry alzo una ceja ¿Qué hacía una mujer con el teléfono de Albert?

-"eh… ¿con Albert por favor?"

-"¿es usted un familiar? El señor Torrance está en cuidados intensivos en el hospital de Chicago"

¿Hospital? ¿Cuidados intensivos? ¿De qué diantres estaba hablando?

-"Lo intervinieron esta tarde, soy la enfermera Swam me dejaron con sus pertenencias. ¿Es usted un familiar?"

-"No… no, soy un amigo"-dijo Terry aun sin creerlo –"¿está bien? ¿Cuándo saldrá?"

-"Lo siento señor, no puedo darle esa información solo a los familiares, podría contactarme con algún familiar. Su jefe indicó que no tenía ninguna referencia de ninguno"

-"¡No tiene familiares! ¡Sufre de amnesia!"-dijo Terry casi perdiendo la paciencia –"¡Comparto un departamento con él! Necesito saber si está bien…"

-"Lo siento señor, tenemos ordenes de privacidad en el hospital. Le agradeceríamos que nos dejara su nombre y si tiene alguna información relevante o puede acercarse, nosotros…"

-"Estoy en Nueva York en este momento"

-"De acuerdo señor. ¿me deja su nombre? Una vez que esté despierto se lo haré llegar"-dijo con un poco más de compasión en su voz. Sabía que se estaba saltando alguna regla pero al oir la voz apremiada y preocupada de Terry no le dejó opción.

-"Ok graicas"-dijo pensando que era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento

-"¿sucede algo cariño?"-dijo Eleanor saliendo de su habitación –"te ves alterado"

-"mi roommate, Albert está en el hospital. No sé que le paso, pero sufre de amnesia. Espero que no haya tenido algún accidente"

Eleanor lo miró comprensivamente. Sabía que Terry tenia un gran corazón aunque él se esforzara por ocultarlo. Poco a poco sin querer, su hijo se estaba volviendo a abrir con ella. No iba a permitir que de nuevo Richard Grandchester le quitara a su hijo. Eso no ocurriría mientras ella estuviera viva.

**00000000000000000000000000**

-"¿Annie, Estas bien?"-preguntó Archie suavemente

Annie se sonrojó al escuchar la voz del chico castaño. Solo asintió dubitativa.

-"Bien, vamos, volvamos a la casa"-dijo con el mismo temple y suavidad que ella solo podía recordar –"nos están esperando"

-"me… me duele el tobillo"-dijo mientras retiraba el pie de las rocas –"no puedo caminar bien, creo"

-"¡Archie!"-llamó Stear a unos cuantos metros de él –"¿estás bien?"

-"¡Aquí estamos…! ¡Quédate ahí!"-gritó el hermano menor –"vamos, Annie sube a mi espalda"-le dijo poniéndose en posición para cargarla. Ella se ruborizó al observarlo. Asintió aun con timidez

-"¿pe… peso mucho?"-dijo mientras que se acomodaba en la espalda del muchacho. Archie negó con la cabeza mientras hábilmente salía de las rocas caminando hacia la dirección donde estaba su hermano mayor –"lo siento mucho, creo que les ocasioné muchos problemas"-susurró abrazandose a su cuello. Definitivamente era como un sueño.

-"Ya llamé a Anthony y a Candy"-dijo Stear acercándose a su encuentro –"ya están en camino a la casa… hola Annie, que bueno que estes bien"-saludó el chico de anteojos –"les avisaré a las chicas que estamos todos en camino. Deben estar preocupadas"

-"Lo siento"-dijo Annie sonrojándose –"de verdad… yo…"

-"hablaremos luego"-dijo Archie con un tono de seriedad –"primero tenemos que ver tu tobillo"

-"¿estas lastimada?"-pregunto Stear con sorpresa

Annie asintió –"creo que me torcí el tobillo"

-"Vaya vaya, debe haber un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la casa. Le diré a Griselle que lo busque"

Mientras que los hermanos Cornwell y Annie regresaban a la casa. Anthony y Candy respiraban más tranquilos caminando por el muelle el cual ya se había iluminado por completo y las estrellas se asomaban. El sol ya se había ocultado por completo. Era un cielo sin luna –como lo había predicho Stear- el aroma del muelle más allá del aire salado era un aire dulce por los postres que empezaban a vender en las carretillas.

-"es muy bonito"-dijo Candy observando a su alrededor. Si había visto uno o dos parejas durante el fin de la tarde. Ahora estaba innundado de ellas –"que bueno que Annie ya está a salvo"-dijo Candy –"me asusté bastante"

-"si, tienes razón"-sonrió Anthony –"¿quieres regresar ya? Podemos ir a pasear un rato"-dijo el rubio ampliando su sonrisa –"no creo que a los demás les moleste"

Candy lo miró discretamente, sonriendo –"de acuerdo"-tratando de sentirse más relajada sin éxito. El corazón empezaba a batallarle fuertemente, podía jurar que caminaba casi como un robot.

Ingresaron al muelle, súbitamente Candy sintió como la mano del rubio alcanzaba la suya. Una descarga eléctrica la recorrió al instante. Era increíble, un sentimiento de felicidad la invadió aceptando llevar ambas manos al compás de su caminar. Llegaron al final del muelle, el mar estaba bastante apacible pero aun asi podían escuchar el rugir de las olas al chocar con la estructura metálica, la brisa marina inundaba el ambiente dejando atrás a los vendedores de caramelos.

-"¿te estas divirtiendo?"-preguntó Anthony con una sonrisa

-"si, me gusta mucho la compañía de todos ustedes"

-"y a mí me gusta mucho tu compañía, Candy"

La rubia se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. –"a mí también"

-"últimamente te he notado algo extraña"-dijo Anthony –"no sé si pensativa…"

-"¿pen… pensativa?"-preguntó Candy sintiéndose con temor –"no… no es nada, supongo que debieron ser los exámenes. O…"

Anthony la miró fijamente –"¿te sientes contenta conmigo?"

-"¡Si! ¡mucho!"-dijo Candy sin evitar que los recuerdos de la declaración de Terry volvieran a su mente…. La conversación con Patty el día anterior –"solo que…"

-"¿Solo que?"

-"¡No me hagas caso!"-dijo poniéndose más nerviosa. No podía evitar su mirada

-"¿estás confundida?"

Candy parpadeó ¿acaso era un libro abierto? Dudó… definitivamente era claro que estaba confundida.

-"no lo sé"-dijo finalmente –"me gustas mucho… de verdad que sí, pero…"-calló de repente

¿Qué significada _ESE_ pero? Anthony la miró aún más fijamente, se sentía débil, indefensa. Aun con las manos entrelazadas se quedaron en silencio mirándose uno al otro.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"-preguntó Patty quien acababa de recibir una llamada de Stear diciendo que habían encontrado a Annie y estaban de regreso a la casa de playa. Patty y Griselle se habían quedado intentando notocar el tema, sin embargo había algo en la mirada de la chica mayor que la inquietaba. Como culpa.

-"Creo que hable de mas"-dijo Griselle rompiendo su silencio –"me precipité y le pregunté algo que no me incumbía"

-"algo sobre Archie, supongo"-dijo Patty con suavidad

Griselle asintió –"Archie es mi mejor amigo y quiero que sea feliz con alguien que de verdad lo quiera. Al principio pensé que la ideal sería Candy cuando la conocí, pero al darme cuenta de que Anthony esta realmente interesado en ella, descarte la idea. Pero luego me enteré de la presencia de Annie. Al verla me di cuenta de que ella está enamorada de él"-sonrió

-"¿crees que él ya sepa los sentimientos de Annie?"

-"Pues no lo sé"-dijo Griselle –"Archie es bastante suspicaz, no dudo que lo sospeche al menos. Además si es que ya lo sabe, él no es de las personas que juega con los sentimientos de las mujeres. Supongo que seria claro y directo con ella"

-"lo conoces bastante bien"

-"digamos que bastante a los tres"-dijo Griselle –"son como mis hermanos. Pero Archie es mi hermano favorito"

-"hola ya llegamos"-saludó Stear –"¿el botiquín de primero auxilios?"

-"aquí está"-dijo Griselle acercándose. En la puerta estaba Annie siendo cargada por Archie bajo el umbral. No supo porque, pero al parecer la chica le había mirado de mala manera. Intentó no hacerle caso a sus instintos e indicaba a Patty que la ayudara en la aplicación de primeros auxilios.

-"al parecer solo es una torcedura leve"-dijo Patty observando el moretón

-"si, hay que vendarla y mañana ya debería estar mejor"-dijo Griselle. Miró a ambos chicos en la cocina mientras que decidían que preparar para cenar para aprovechar acercarse a Annie –"descuida, no le he dicho nada"

Annie se sorprendió al sentir el contacto de la chica castaña. La envidiaba, la envidiaba… solo asintió y dijo gracias en un tono apenas audible.

-"¿Dónde está Candy?"-preguntó Annie después de unos segundos

-"No lo sé… aun no llegan. Salió a buscarte también. Stear me dijo que ya les había avisado"

-"bueno habrá que darle tiempo a esos dos tortolitos"-sonrió Griselle mientras vendaba la herida –"después de todo tienen que aprovechar el tiempo a solas"

Annie asintió mirando hacia la cocina. _Aprovechar el tiempo a solas._

Anthony y Candy se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente uno a otro sin decirse una sola palabra más. Súbitamente, el joven levantó la mano que estaba libre para poder acariciar el rostro de la pequeña pecosa y sonrió al sentir el respingo que le ocasionaba. Candy era tan dulce como su nombre lo indicaba. Su respiración se aceleró rítmicamente y sin poder evitarlo cerró sus ojos hasta pegarse a los labios de ella.

El primer beso. No supo cómo, no supo porque, no supo cuándo, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde.

–"_bueno el único consejo que te puedo dar es… que tú te des cuenta de lo que sientes por ambos y al final decidas"_

¿Confusión? ¿Había confusión? Ese beso era tan diferente al que le había robado Terry. Era un beso que había esperado. Era tierno y cálido, no era rebelde ni confuso.

Pero… ESE pero estaba presente.

–"_lo que si voy a hacer es prometerte que tú serás quien pida que sea yo quien te bese"_

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Y se apartó un poco confusa. Sí, definitivamente había una confusión grande, enorme en su mente. Se tocó los labios suavemente sintiendo el calor de los de Anthony quien la miraba entre sorprendido y anonadado.

-"lo siento, pero aun no puedo darte una respuesta. Yo…"-dijo mientras que una lágrima abandonaba su rostro

Anthony soltó su mano reincorporándose. Ambos se habían dejado llevar por el momento, la escena o lo que fuese. Pero se había quedado completamente seguro de que había algo o alguien quien estaba confundiendo los sentimientos de Candy. Tenía la leve sospecha de quien podía tratarse.

Sin embargo, el beso de Candy había sido sincero. Estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo que él. O eso es lo que quería creer.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** uuuuuuuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa el segundo beso del fanfic… bueno ya se veía venir –aunque no lo tenía planeado- pero bueno se dio. Como dije muchas veces tengo algo planeado en mente y según la situación (o los personajes) lo modifico O.o! Ahora sí que Candy está más enredada confundida que nunca… u.u bueno y quien no lo estaría…! ! Ambos se dejaron llevar… pero a que dará paso esto? Al menos Anthony ya sabe que ella está confundida por "algo" o "alguien" n.n creo que tendremos pelea pronto y Albert está delicado de salud (ya saben que automedicarse es malo, pero tendremos noticias positivas en el siguiente capítulo. No, no lo voy a matar!) ¿Extrañaron a los Leagan? Bueno pronto aparecerán. Y se viene una declaración (si, otra posiblemente en el siguiente capítulo) xD… Lime tiene la impresión que está extendiendo las cosas , lo siento!

****Sección Reviews*****

**Iris Adriana:** :) espero que todo te vaya super en este año. Gracias por tus animos y tus comentarios. :O! bueno Candy se enterará pronto que fue de Terry de repente en dos capítulos mas…! Un abrazo!

**Skarllet Northman:** holaaaaaaaaa :O! ¿hermano Anthony? Jejeje bueno si, puede ser de cierta manera xD un amor infantil (en la serie) y bueno Terry fue un amor de adolescencia ahhhhhh pero igual es difícil decidir con cual de los dos ahh lo dejare a la suerte … Susana si es una antipática y más en el fanfic ! Ahora que será Julieta mucho peor… x.x nos leemos pronto!

**Josie:** holaaaaaaa ohh lastima jajaja yo soy de Peru :) muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me ponen contenta n.n si, yo también (en el fondo) pienso que Candy siente más afinidad por Anthony por lo menos aquí en el fanfic y creo que quedo demostrado en la ultima escena si bien está confundida porque Terry se le declaró y porque le importa tanto, también está Anthony y sin querer queriendo la confundió aun más con el beso O.o y hay una relación de "amistad" previa que pesa bastante. Pero bueno, el tiempo (y yo) decidiremos que pasará jojojojo….! Un abrazo a la distancia!

**LizCarter:** sii yo también siento lo mismo (que Terry ha perdido protagonismo) y no fue voluntario u.u de verdad, pero una vez que regrese y sospecho que todos regresaran más pronto que lo que imaginan y aprovechando la confusión de Candy volverá el castaño para decirle algo importante a Candy xD y aclarar algunos puntos con ella! Ya no te diré nada más…! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Saludos!

**Xochitl:** Holaa amiga! Bueno si Candy está en la etapa de enredo y confusión y ahora que hago? O.o tienes un punto muy fuerte de que Candy no se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta que se fue del colegio y si… ahora no se va del colegio si no de la ciudad? Ok ok no diré nada más u.u créeme que será mucho antes de que regresen de vacaciones O.o o no? Waaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Un abrazooo!

**Amy CL:** Holaaaaaa! Felicidades en este nuevo año! Jajaja lo sé, es tentador cualquiera de los dos galanes n.n yo estoy aún dudando si hacerla quedar con Terry o con Anthony aunque igual pienso hacer otro fic para que quien no se quedó con ella en este se quede con ella en el otro O.o! bueno ya el siguiente capítulo sabremos sobre Annie y Archie ! Gracias por tus comentarios. Un abrazo!


	27. Recuerdos

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 27**_

_**Recuerdos**_

El retorno a la casa de playa fue más largo de lo que Candy había recordado o por lo menos eso creía dado que ambos se habían quedado en absoluto silencio después del beso que había ocurrido entre los dos. Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada de seguro. Estaba seguro que el beso con Anthony era algo que había esperado por algún tiempo. Desde que descubrió que le gustaba. Pero no podía sacar de su cabeza el beso y la declaración que Terry le había dado hacia unas semanas. ¿Acaso sentía algo por él? Es decir, estaba confundida. Le tenía 'algún aprecio' de cierta manera, pero un sentimiento escondido. Se cogió los hombros protegiéndose del frio gracias a la brisa marina y recordó que solo estaba con su traje de baño y una camiseta delgada. Se atrevió a mirar a Anthony, el rubio iba más adelante con una expresión sombría. Se sentía culpable, era probable que él también haya esperado 'ese beso' y ella le había respondido de la peor manera posible. A lo lejos se podía ver la casa de playa, la chimenea y las luces estaban encendidas.

-"Oh ya llegaron"-saludó Patty quien corría hacia la cocina en ese momento. Como las dos chicas habían estado atendiendo el tobillo de Annie. Archie y Stear se encargaban de la cena. Pero se notaba claramente que los dos chicos nunca habían puesto un pie en la cocina.

-"bienvenidos"-saludó Griselle con una sonrisa corta

-"¡Annie!"-gritó Candy desde la puerta corriendo hacia ella –"¿Qué te paso? ¿estas lastimada?"

-"No es nada"-dijo la chica con una sonrisa –"me torcí el tobillo. Eso es todo. Qué bueno verlos…"-dijo Annie saludando a Anthony con un gesto. El solo asintió. ¿Era su imaginación o algo extraño le pasaba?

-"Que bueno que llegaron"-saludó Archie desde la cocina –"A ver si nos das una mano Anthony"-dijo atrayendo su atención –"creo que de los tres tú eres el que mejor cocina"

-"pero si ya tenemos a Patty"-dijo Stear batiendo unos huevos haciendo que el comentario sonrojara a la amiga de Candy –"estoy seguro que los _omellets_ le saldrán mejor a ella que a cualquiera de nosotros tres"

-"como quieras…. Ya es suficiente de jugar a ser chef"-se quejó su hermano menor –"¿me relevas Anthony?"

-"por supuesto"-dijo seriamente –cosa no muy propia de él- Candy lo miró como se acercaba a la cocina a reunirse con Patty y Stear –"¿Qué es lo que faltaría?"

-"estará bien mañana por la mañana"-dijo Griselle a Candy quien aún miraba hacia la cocina dándole un respingo –"digo la herida de Annie. Es una torcedura leve"-dijo tratando de calmarla –"¿Qué tal les fue en el paseo?"-dijo guiñándole un ojo

-"bueno… yo…"-dijo ella sintiéndose culpable –"de verdad prefiero no hablar de eso"-dijo con torpeza –"disculpa"

Annie la miró con curiosidad. Candy tenía el mismo semblante de Anthony hace unos minutos. Lo que sea que haya pasado durante su 'paseo' no había sido nada bueno. Griselle hizo un gesto de entendimiento y fue a la cocina a ayudar con lo que fuera necesario para la cena. Fue detenida sutilmente por la mirada de Archie quien se había quedado en la puerta de la cocina cruzado de brazos.

-"necesitamos hablar"-susurró seriamente –"después de la cena"

Ella asintió e ingresó poniendo orden a la cocina. Gracias a Patty y a Griselle pudieron terminar la cena en menos del tiempo esperado. Se juntaron todos alrededor del comedor de manera con aspecto rustico que invadía la primera instancia habían varios _omellets _de verduras y de jamón, unas rebanadas de pan integral, jugos y ensalada de verduras. Candy ayudó a Annie a acercarse a la mesa y a sentarse al lado de ella. Durante la cena ninguno de los dos –Candy y Anthony- se dirigieron la palabra o se miraron. Griselle ni Archie tampoco. El ambiente estaba bastante extraño para todos. Stear intentaba decir alguna broma para aligerar la situación sin mucho éxito dado que la única que se reía de sus bromas era Patty. Annie miraba su ensalada en silencio. Candy y Griselle hablaban entre ellas.

Al finalizar, Patty y Stear se ofrecieron a lavar los servicios. Anthony indicó que iría a dar un paseo nadie se lo prohibió. Annie y Candy subieron a la habitación de Annie para tratar nuevamente su lesión.

-"¿de qué quieres hablarme?"

La hermosa muchacha avanzó adentrándose a la terraza del segundo piso. Desde ahí se podía ver todo el litoral. La brisa marina inundaba todo el lugar. Una noche sin luna pero si con muchas estrellas, las cuales servían de principal centro de iluminación a la terraza.

-"quiero saber que sucedió para que Annie haya huido de esa manera"-dijo Archie detrás de ella –"la conozco, dudo mucho que haya sido algo agradable. Pero no puedo saber la razón"

Griselle se encogió de hombros. No quería traicionar a Annie, no podía decirle que la razón era él mismo. –"solo hablamos y ella salió corriendo. No lo sé"

-"quiero saber de qué hablaron, Griselle. Puede ser que haya sido un malentendido o algo que pueda arreglar las cosas"

-"no lo sé, Archie"-dijo ella pensando en alguna excusa

-"¡No voy a aceptar un 'no lo sé'!"-dijo alzando la voz tomándola de los brazos –"De verdad, quiero saber si es un malentendido para que lo pueda solucionar. Tú no eres así, tú no dices 'no lo sé'"

La muchacha lo miró detenidamente. Sus pupilas castañas se fijaron en el rostro de su mejor amigo –"lo siento, no te lo puedo decir"-fueron las únicas palabras

-"nunca ha habido secretos entre nosotros"-dijo él algo dolido soltando sus brazos –"¿lo sabes no?"

Ella se quedó en silencio observándolo. Sabía que Archie quería saber el fondo de la discusión. Se lo había insinuado un millón de veces. Quería saber si ella lo quería, si ella estaba enamorada de él. Quería saber si habían hablado de él…

-"te quiero Griselle"-dijo finalmente después de un largo silencio entre los dos –"no sabes cuánto te quiero pero tú pareces no entender mis sentimientos… ¿Qué sientes por mí?"

-"Yo…"

De pronto un sollozo se hizo escuchar detrás de la puerta que conectaba el pasillo con la terraza. Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta. Largos pasos se dispersaron hacia una alcoba que cerró la puerta con fuerza. Se quedaron mirando hacia el pasillo vacío. Después de todo no había muchas opciones de donde escoger. Annie los había escuchado.

-"Tienes que hablar con ella"-dijo la chica

-"Primero respóndeme lo que te pregunté"-dijo volteándose a verla –"¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?"-se escuchaba desesperación en su voz

-"Eres mi mejor amigo, Archie. Como mi hermano… te quiero mucho, pero es solo un amor fraternal. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz con al…."

-"¡No!"-dijo dejándola tranquila –"¿estas enamorada de alguien, verdad?"

Griselle negó con la cabeza –"No es por eso. No estoy enamorada de nadie"-dijo ella tranquilamente –"pero sabes, hay alguien a quien tendrías que ver en este momento y no soy yo. Al final creo que conociéndote la vas a querer más que a mí. Tu preocupación por ella es la que me hace afirmarlo. Solo tienes que darte cuenta"

-"¿mi preocupación por ella? ¿por Annie?"

Su amiga asintió –"sí, y tienes todo mi apoyo. Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, pero como una amiga, como una hermana, Archie. Te conozco, los conozco a los tres desde que ingresamos a la primaria. Son los hermanos que nunca tuve"

Archie se quedó pensando por unos segundos y se acercó a la habitación de Annie. En el interior los sollozos se hacían cada vez más pronunciados. Tocó la puerta tres veces. Justo en ese momento Candy subía a la segunda planta con el botiquín y un poco de agua caliente para la herida de Annie.

-"¿Annie? Soy yo, Archie. Ábreme por favor"

Silencio.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"-preguntó Candy llegando con ambas manos ocupadas –"¿Qué pasa con Annie?"

-"Ellos tienen que solucionar algunas cosas"-dijo Griselle –"Ven acompáñame Candy, dejémoslos solos"-sonrió señalándole las tres sillas en la terraza –"después te ayudaré con la herida de Annie"

La rubia asintió un poco preocupada. Al mismo momento el cerrojo de la puerta de Annie se abría y ella apenas abría la puerta para que se le vea media cara. Candy hizo un ademán de querer acercarse por ver el ojo hinchado de su amiga pero Griselle la detuvo suavemente. Archie le susurró algo, ella asintió y lo dejó pasar.

-"¿estarán bien?"

-"Si, espero que sí"

**00000000000000000000000000**

Lakewood. ¿Por qué me suena tan familiar ese nombre? ¿O es un lugar?

Un campo de rosas. El olor es agradable, exquisito como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello. El viento sopla delicadamente… uhmm… es primavera, creo ¿Cómo lo sé? Hay una mujer que me llama… ¿la conozco? Me acerco, torpemente, es raro veo todo muy lejos, muy grande. Me caigo, me duele la rodilla. Entre lágrimas veo una herida. El dolor es terrible. No sé qué es lo que debo hacer así que empiezo a llorar.

_-"Albert"_

La escucho y la miro claramente. Es hermosa. La cascada de cabello rubio le cae hacia los hombros formándole delicadas ondas, los ojos azules –iguales a los míos- me miran con preocupación, la tez blanca y suave como un ángel. Me acaricia la cara limpiando mi rostro ¿es mi madre? No, es un sentimiento diferente. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Quién es ella?

El olor me es familiar… son más rosas de muchos colores y tamaños. Ya veo todo desde mi altura normal. Escucho las risas de varios niños… están cerca. Me detengo a observarlos con atención. Quiero hacerles una broma. Sin embargo, una mano sobre mi hombro me llama la atención.

Es la misma mujer con piel de ángel. Han pasado varios años, ahora es una mujer mayor pero eso no quita que sea realmente hermosa. Me sonríe y voltea a mirar a los tres niños que están jugando en el campo de rosas. Los niños nos deben tener más de siete años. Hay un niño que me llama la atención en particular, el que es idéntico a ella… cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-"Rosemary"

-"Doctor, está volviendo en sí"

Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Vaya que si le pesaban. ¿Qué había sido eso? No recordaba casi nada de lo que había estado soñando. Solo la mirada de una bella mujer rubia con piel de ángel. Pudo ver sobre él que la lámpara de la habitación estaba cegándolo, quiso mover su brazo en un intento de cubrirse pero descubrió que estaba con suero y con un aparato que procuraba medir sus signos vitales. El zumbido lo hizo reaccionar ¿Dónde estaba?

-"¿Cómo se siente?"-preguntó un galeno –lo supo al ver su bata blanca y un estetoscopio rodeando su cuello –"ha estado inconsciente un par de días… señor… Torrance"

-"dígame Albert"-dijo tratando de reincorporarse –"no entiendo ¿Qué me paso?"

-"¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?"

-"estaba trabajando, iba a ser mi hora de almuerzo… cuando creo que todo se puso oscuro"-dijo Albert con esfuerzo –"no entiendo como…"

-"usted ha estado tomando esto"-dijo el médico sacando de su bolsillo un pomo de pastillas amarillo –"al parecer sufrió una sobredosis al intentar tomar más de cinco en un día. Hemos tenido que revivirlo y limpiar posteriormente todo su sistema digestivo. Debería saber que debe seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones de su médico al tomar estas aspirinas tan fuertes, como se habrá podido dar cuenta pueden causar… represalias"

Albert asintió –"lo sé, supongo que no me di cuenta. Pero me dolía mucho la cabeza y necesitaba concentrarme para trabajar"

-"¿sufre mucho de estas migrañas?"

-"últimamente si"-dijo Albert –"desde hace unos meses. Verá, sufro de amnesia, no tengo recuerdos de mi pasado"-continuó y el médico se asombró –"pero…."

-"lo que usted me cuenta puede ser que se trate de un síndrome post traumático… ¿le dijeron que posiblemente podría recuperar la memoria?"

-"me lo dijeron, pero como no ha pasado en estos cinco años supongo que pensé que nunca más la podría recuperar"-dijo sonriendo –"así que me resigné… últimamente he tenido sueños muy extraños"

-"ok, entonces es posible que poco a poco recupere la memoria. Esos sueños pueden ser indicios de que su mente está tratando de recuperarlos del todo. Veré con un psiquiatra para que le haga una consulta. Por ahora le recomiendo que se quede un par de días más, necesitamos controlar sus signos vitales y debería guardar reposo, su cuerpo físico ha sufrido daño"

-"gracias"

Una vez que el médico se retiró. La enfermera le sonrió y ajustó algunos botones que había en la camilla para que pudiera descansar mejor.

-"por cierto señor"-dijo la chica mirando que no viniera nadie –"un joven llamó a su celular dijo que se llamaba Terrance Gramdchester, indico que lo llamara cuando este despierto. Está muy preocupado"-dijo rápidamente

Albert se sorprendió –"¿Terry? ¿Podrías facilitarme un teléfono? solo será un segundo"

La enfermera volvió a chequear que no viniera nadie –"aquí tiene, use el mío. Sus pertenencias están en recepción"

-"muchas gracias"

Marcó con habilidad el número de Terry. Daba varias timbradas, pero no contestó. Así que optó por dejarle un mensaje en el buzón de voz indicándole que estaba bien y que no tendría por qué preocuparse. No le dio mayores detalles para no alarmarlo.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Golpeo los dedos con nerviosismo. La luz de las velas alumbraba la elegante mesa. Estaba bastante incómodo. No sabía exactamente el porqué. Al parecer no era el único que estaba nervioso… miró a la bella mujer que compartía la mesa con él en ese momento. Recordó lo mucho que lo quería desde que era un niño, había olvidado ese sentimiento que lo invadía. Era su madre y siempre lo sería, sin embargo su padre había hecho lo posible para que él la odiara.

Pero él lo sabía que en el fondo, nunca habría podido hacerlo. Por más mentiras que su padre le contara de ella. ¿Acaso Richard Grandchester haría lo necesario para lograr sus objetivos? En ese momento Terry estaba seguro de que sí. La persona a quien debería detestar es a su padre. Se preguntaba.

-"tu madre no te quiere, te abandonó"-le había dicho meses después de que obtuviera la custodia definitiva. Era apenas un niño. –"te voy a educar para que sigas mis pasos en el parlamento, hijo mío. Ahora estás conmigo"

Ahora estás conmigo.

Después de haberse lamentado y preguntado donde estaba su madre en esos meses que no había sabido de ella. Solo tenía el recuerdo de su llanto y sus gritos en su antigua casa en New Hampshire. Su cabello dorado enredado en su rostro enjuagado por sus lágrimas. Ya no estaba y no había hecho nada para evitar que su padre se lo llevara.

No estaba con Richard. Estaba solo. Y ese día aprendió que tendría que apañárselas él solo.

-"Siento el retraso"

La voz de Roger Silvarini lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado meditando y recordando. Algo tal vez la luz en el fondo, el cabello de su madre, sus ojos idénticos a los de él había hecho recordar cuando se dio cuenta de su realidad. Observó a su madre iluminándosele la mirada, estaba contenta… es más, no la recordaba tan contenta. Recién se percataba de esa mirada. Si sus instintos no estaban equivocados. Ella lo quería. Trató de disimular su ilusión a través de una recatada sonrisa como siempre.

-"¡Eleanor Baker!"

Una voz lo hizo retornar a la total realidad, y se dio cuenta que no había visto a Roger Silvarini se había quedado mirando hacia un punto infinito entre la esquina del restaurante, su madre y la mesa. Si su sentido del oído no le estaba fallando. Esa voz pertenecía a Susana Marlowe.

-"¡Es Eleanor Baker!"-chilló una vez más confirmando sus más peligrosas creencias. ¿Por qué en el sano juicio de Roger Silvarini y de su madre habían invitado a Susana? ¿Acaso no se habían dado cuenta que su sola presencia hacía que se intentara tirarse de un séptimo piso? Miró hacia la ventana, bueno estaban en el segundo…

-"¡Terry! ¡Que sorpresa!"-dijo aún más agudamente posible. Él sabía que la voz de Susana no era tan aguda pero a sus sentidos todo lo que provenía de ella simplemente no podía ser bueno. Desde que se había percatado que estaba cuasi completamente seguro de que ella tenía _cierto interés amoroso_ en él. Trago saliva.

Definitivamente como en el avión y como en su pequeño tour y visita al teatro donde representarían a Romeo y Julieta pensaba que algún dios de alguna religión simplemente lo odiaba.

-"buenas noches"-saludó Eleanor con una sonrisa

-"Insistí que Susana nos acompañara a cenar"-se disculpó Roger haciendo que un mozo colocara un sitio adicional –al lado de Terry- en la mesa –"Como ella se está quedando sola aquí en NY. Espero que no les incomode"-dijo la última frase mirando a Terry de reojo. Observando la expresión del castaño se dio cuenta de que la idea no le parecía buena. Se encogió de hombros. Terry tendría que acostumbrarse a la presencia de Susana, después de todo iba a compartir el escenario y serían los protagonistas.

-"No, claro que no"-dijo Eleanor sin darse cuenta de la expresión de su hijo –"¿Tu nombre es Susana cierto?"

-"Si, así es… estoy tan feliz de conocerla. Soy una gran admiradora suya"-dijo rápidamente Susana sentándose al lado de Terry –"No sabía que también te gustara Eleanor Baker, Terry"

Se le puso la piel de gallina. Demasiada tortura para una noche.

-"Bueno, quise invitar a Eli para que comparta su experiencia con ustedes"-dijo prontamente sacando de apuros a Terry, Roger –"Ya que ella tiene experiencia en los escenarios"

-"Si por supuesto"-dijo Susana con emoción –"¡Fui a verla en Chicago, la hermosa Katherine… no puedo evitar sentir admiración por usted"

-"gracias"-dijo Eleanor con nerviosismo. Como se había aventurado traer a una conocida de Terry…

-"por cierto, Terry ¿Dónde te estas quedando? En el hotel no te he visto"-dijo Susana tratando de llamar la atención del castaño como en el vuelo.

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac.

Ok. Su paciencia se había consumido por completo.

-"¡Me voy!"-dijo Terry en un impulso abandonando su sitio. Definitivamente no iba a tolerar compartir mesa con Susana y sus preguntas tontas… definitivamente no se iban a arriesgar. Miró fieramente a Roger Silvarini, el productor lo miraba asombrado, desconocía sus intenciones de traer a Susana con él. Sin embargo, no iba a tolerar a ser partícipe de su teatro.

Las miradas curiosas de los comensales comenzaban a prestarles atención. Por unos minutos los sonidos del menaje cesaron.

-"¡Terry!"-dijo Eleanor tratando de llamarlo de nuevo a sentarse. Haciendo caso omiso de los espectadores. –"Discúlpenme por favor"-dijo excusándose con Susana y con Roger. Ambos estaban tan asombrados que no dijeron palabra alguna.

-"¿Qué demonios pasa por su cabeza?"-pensaba Terry acercándose a la escalera de caracol que daba a la planta baja del lujoso restaurante de Manhattan.

-"¡Terry! ¡Espera!"-llamaba Eleanor detrás de él

El castaño se detuvo al pie de la escalera. Algunas personas pasaban alrededor de él sin prestarle mayor atención.

-"No deberías estar aquí"-dijo adusto cuando sintió a su madre a medio metro de él –"anda cena con tu amante y Susana"-dijo él fríamente

-"Terry… no digas eso"-dijo ella sintiendo una punzada en su corazón –"yo… nosotros, yo quería decirte hoy lo de Roger y yo, yo no sabía que traería a esa niña consigo. No sabía que te molestara tanto su presencia…"

-"¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"-inquirió –"¿Tenías miedo de que te dijera que no quiero que tengas una relación?"

-"Yo… Terry, lo siento. Sé que es algo que debí decirte en Chicago pero…"

-"Tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida con quien quieras. No me importa"-dijo fríamente –"pero no me gusta que ese sujeto juegue conmigo. Él sabe que no soporto a Susana…"

-"Para que Roger la haya traído es porque de repente quiere ver tu reacción… seguro quiere ayudarte, Terry, después de todo ustedes serán los protagonistas de la obra de Romeo y Julieta… y… deberán actuar _como enamorados _en la obra. Yo supongo que esa es su intensión. Él no es una mala persona, Terry, por favor… tenle un poco de paciencia"

_Deberán actuar como enamorados en la obra_

Maldita sea. Su madre tenía razón. Tenía que actuar como enamorado de Susana en la obra.

Aunque la verdad no sabía porque la detestaba tanto. Si era ella, si era su personalidad, si era su voz, si era que estaba enamorada de él… o si Susana representaba un obstáculo entre Candy y él. Ok. De nuevo la pequeña pecosa.

Se le había quitado por completo el apetito.

-"Me regreso al departamento"-dijo Terry secamente después de unos minutos –"Dile a Roger que actuaré como enamorado de ella en la obra. Pero que la mantenga lejos de mí hasta mañana que regresamos"

-"Me regreso contigo"-dijo Eleanor –"solo déjame ir por mis cosas y…"

-"No"-dijo Terry –"voy a estar solo además no tengo hambre. Que tengas una linda velada"-dijo silencioso bajando las escaleras.

Eleanor se quedó en el pie de la escalera observando como su único hijo llegaba a la primera planta y a unos cuantos metros de ella se encontraba la puerta de cristal que conectaba a la quinta avenida en Manhattan. Suspiró. Tendría que ofrecer una disculpa y una explicación a las dos personas que se habían quedado en la mesa. También tendría que hablar con Roger sobre Terry.

Ya en la avenida Terry sacó el celular para utilizar el GPS para que lo guiara a algún lugar apartado. Probaría con el Central Park. Necesitaba fumar uno, dos o una cajetilla de cigarrillos para calmarse. Tal vez inyectarse algo de nicotina en su organismo le ayudaría a centrar sus pensamientos.

Vio en la pantalla que tenía una llamada perdida hacia unos quince minutos. Era un número de Chicago que no conocía… escuchó el mensaje de voz que se había quedado grabado en el buzón.

-"Hey Terry, soy Albert, me pasaron tu mensaje. Solo quiero decirte que estoy bien. Aun no sé cuándo me darán de alta pero por lo pronto tendré que descansar aquí. No te preocupes. Gracias por llamar"

-"¡Albert!"

Timbró al número que no conocía… sin éxito. No contestaba. Volvió a timbrar tres veces al celular de Albert tampoco sin éxito. ¿Qué no se preocupara? Albert en su mensaje no le había dicho que diablos tenía… ¿Cómo no podía preocuparse? Bueno, al menos su voz sonaba mejor. Algo apagada no más.

Maldición. Sí que necesitaba esa cajetilla con urgencia. Y ahora en donde diablos estaría ese parque? Después de todo tenía 52 cuadras, no podía pasar desapercibido.

**00000000000000000000000000**

-"¿Pasó algo con Anthony?"

La voz de Griselle Graham le llamó la atención. Ambas chicas se habían quedado en la terraza bebiendo un refresco que Candy había traído consigo –inicialmente el refresco era para Annie- Candy sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorría su medula espinal. Después de todo había sido muy obvio ¿no? Anthony se había excusado a dar un paseo, él solo sin si quiera mirarla. Creía que había pasado casi desapercibido. Archie y Annie estaban centrados en sus problemas y Stear y Patty habían estado jugando cartas en la primera planta. Pero nada había pasado desapercibido para Griselle, por supuesto.

Suspiró. Sabía que podía confiar en ella. Asintió.

-"lo siento por lo que te dije hace rato… sobre que no quería hablar de eso"

-"oh no te preocupes"-dijo ella dándole un sorbo a su refresco –"no fue mi intensión molestarte"

Candy negó con la cabeza.

-"no es eso…"

-"si no quieres contarme… no te preocupes. Solo espero que cambien ambos esa cara que traen desde que volvieron. No sé qué habrá pasado entre ustedes, pero…"-suspiró –"estoy segura que puede arreglarse. Anthony es una persona muy buena. Créeme que cuando quiere estar solo es para pensar y darse un espacio, eso no quiere decir que te ha dejado de querer o de creer en ti"

Las palabras provocaron que los colores en la cara de la rubia se encendieran –"yo… no sé si él pueda seguirme queriendo"

Griselle arqueo las cejas sorprendida. Después de unos minutos coloco una mano sobre la mano de Candy la cual estaba apoyada en una de sus rodillas.

-"ten fe"

Fue lo único que le dijo.

No sabía cuántos kilómetros había estado corriendo. Necesitaba el ejercicio y pensar. Pero calculando ya habían transcurrido cerca de 45 minutos desde que salió a la playa. Se detuvo jadeando por la corrida. Había pasado ya el balneario donde se encontraba la casa de playa. Se acercó a la orilla del mar, estaba fría… se enjuagó la cara y el sudor con ella. Los pies descalzos se empapaban con el contacto del agua salada. La brisa del mar le daba directamente. Había llegado sin querer a una herradura de arena. A lo lejos se podía divisar una pequeña isla.

Era la misma isla.

-"¡¿No es hermoso, Anthony?!"

Era la primera vez que manejaba un velero. El viento corría lo suficiente para ponerlo en altamar. El padre de Leonore Doyle había alquilado uno ese verano y ambos lo habían traído para navegar a la casa de playa de los Andrew.

Un verano, como ése hacía unos 4 años.

Leonore. Tan linda, tan frágil y tímida. Recordó que tuvo que convencerla para que se enrumbaran a la aventura. Ella había preparado un ligero almuerzo en una de las canastas de paja –de esas que ya no se usan- que consistía básicamente en sándwiches básicos con algo de fruta y agua. La madre de Anthony había salido a comprar suministros al balneario, habían dejado a Diana leyendo en una de las hamacas de la casa mientras que Archie y Stear pescaban en el muelle y se habían escabullido en el velero.

Leonore tenía 11 años y él 12. Ella cogía en una mano la canasta y en la otra su amplio sombrero color caqui, a él le gustaba decir que parecía un hongo cuando lo usaba. Anthony se animó a usar el velero, su madre le había dicho que su padre había sido capitán de un enorme barco por ello confiaba en sus habilidades innatas.

Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente para perder de vista la casa de playa y habiendo con dificultad haber manejado el barco. Lo dejaron que lo llevara la corriente para poder disfrutar del almuerzo que Leonore había preparado.

-"piensas en todo como siempre"-le había dicho con una sonrisa

Ella asintió sonrojada –"no fue nada. Solo cogí un poco… más tarde lo repondré. Además pensé que tendríamos hambre…"

-"Bueno mi mamá fue por más comida…"-dijo el rubio observando el rumbo del barco –"igual no hay que alejarnos mucho"

Se sorprendió cuando vio que la niña sacaba de la canasta de playa una cámara de fotos –"es de mi mamá, me dijo que la trajera. Hay que tomarnos una foto"

-"s… si"-dijo Anthony, nunca le habían gustado mucho las fotos, pero si era Leonore quien se lo pedía no habría problema.

Y luego el flash le cegó los ojos. Tuvo que restregárselos un par de veces cuando escuchó a Leonore.

-"¡Anthony, mira! ¡Es una isla!"-dijo con alegría –"que linda…"

-"No sabía que había una isla aquí"-dijo Anthony con sorpresa –"bueno nunca había llegado tan lejos"-rio

-"¿estará muy lejos?"

-"¿quieres ir?"

-"si… sería genial"

-"¡OK! Cambiemos el curso"

Gracias a la petición inocente de Leonore, regresaron casi al anochecer. Para ello, Rosemary ya estaba demasiado angustiada al no saber de su único hijo ni de la hija de su mejor amiga. Había llamado a los guardacostas para que iniciaran una búsqueda de los niños.

Esa fue una de las pocas veces que su madre se había realmente enfadado con él. Había corrido a abrazar a ambos cuando los vio acercarse en el velero. Afortunadamente, no había marea ni vientos fuertes que lo hubieran desviado. Reconoció que se sintió un poco culpable al ver el rostro de alivio de su madre. Pero por lo menos Leonore había estado muy contenta ese día.

Muy contenta.

Volvió a la realidad se agachó para tocar la arena húmeda que había en sus pies. Se intentaba concentrar recordando el beso de Candy. Por alguna razón, se sentía rechazado pero era un sentimiento paradójico que le decía que ella también lo quería.

Sabía que ella estaba confundida y la había confundido aún más cuando él la había besado hacia un par de horas. Todo había sucedido tan rápido simplemente se habían dejado llevar. No era algo que había planeado.

Estaba decidido. Iba a encontrar una respuesta. Y si Candy estaba confundida iba a darle el espacio que ella necesitara para aclarar sus sentimientos. Aunque eso significara dejar de verla.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Se habían quedado en silencio por un rato. No sabían cuantos minutos. Ella sentada en la cama mirando sus manos que habían formado una canastita y reposaban sobre sus piernas como si le pesaran. El dolor del tobillo le seguía molestando pero no era nada comparado con la soledad que sentía en esos momentos. ¿Por qué lo había dejado entrar? Se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo estaba arrodillado frente a ella sin decirle una sola palabra. Podría jurar que la miraba atentamente, se encogió de hombros que más daba. Tal y como lo había sospechado su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona.

-"necesito hablarte"-le había susurrado a ella después de que había golpeado insistentemente su puerta. Ah, ya sabía porque lo había dejado entrar, de repente en su interior una chispa de curiosidad ligada a su ilusión se había encendido. Bueno, si quería hablar ella no iba a ser quien dijera la primera palabra. Nunca se le había fácil hablar con la gente, mucho menos con el chico que le gustaba y que justamente estaba delante de ella. Volvió su mirada a sus manos. Ella siempre había sido así, Annie Britter siempre había sido así.

-"si quieres nos podemos quedar en silencio toda la noche. No tengo inconvenientes"-lo escucho decir como si leyera sus pensamientos en ese instante.

-"tú… tú dijiste que querías hablarme. Te voy a escuchar"-suspiró –"no sé de qué tenemos que hablar solo somos amigos"-tragó saliva –"el hecho de que te hayas declarado a ella… no me incomoda"

-"entonces porque actúas como si te importara"

-"como actué… no importa"-dijo ella sin saber que decir ruborizándose –"no te debería importar. Si ya te dio una respuesta, es mejor que estés afuera con ella y no conmigo aquí"

Archie bufo –"me rechazó"-dijo en un suspiro más de alivio que de pena. Annie lo miró con sorpresa –"y creo saber porque me rechazo"

La chica dudó en saber si decir algo más en ese momento.

El joven cerró los ojos sentándose en el piso de madera. –"me rechazó porque estoy encontrando a alguien que pueda llenar el espacio que tanto ansío y no es Griselle, aunque siempre creí y quise creer que ella era esa persona"

-"¿espacio?"-susurró con timidez

-"Mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño. Casi no tengo recuerdos muy claros de ellos"-dijo Archie sintiendo la confianza de contarle a Annie parte de la historia de su vida –"Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos solos, aunque nos criamos con la madre de Anthony, nuestra tía Rosemary. Siempre anhelé tener a mi madre conmigo"

Annie se quedó muda escuchando el relato de Archie.

-"Cuando pasó lo del atentado de 9/11 en el 2001. Mis padres tenían su oficina en uno de los últimos pisos de la torre sur. Claramente no sobrevivieron al desastre. En ese tiempo vivíamos en Lakewood, nos enteramos por las noticias aunque claro yo no era consciente del mundo a esa edad"-resopló con amargura –"entenderás porque a mí ni a Stear nos gusta NY. Es una ciudad muy dolorosa por nuestra perdida. En fin, supongo que nunca llene ese vacío pese a que tuve a los mejores tíos que puede tener. Hasta que apareció Griselle en la primaria… me ilusioné bastante, quería estar con ella para siempre"

Annie ahogó un suspiro. No iba a llorar. Nunca.

-"me agradas Annie"-le dijo finalmente –"No sabía acerca de tus sentimientos por mí hasta hoy. Y te lo agradezco. No sé desde hace cuánto tiempo sientes esto por mí, pero…"

-"desde que ingresé al colegio"-dijo en otro susurro –"siempre te admire de lejos. Nunca pude hablarte hasta que… llegó Candy"

-"al parecer esa niña nos ha traído muchos problemas"-sonrió –"¿Quisieras volver a ser mi amiga, Annie?"

Ella se sorprendió ¿Amiga?

-"quiero decir, quiero ordenar mis sentimientos. No quiero jugar contigo, así que lo que te puedo prometer en este momento es una amistad sincera… de repente tal vez, en un tiempo podamos intentar algo más…. Formal"-dijo mientras que acariciaba con ternura su mejilla –"como te dije antes me agradas"

Asintió. Tenía razón, primero tenía que ordenarse, seguir siendo amigos era lo más recomendable en ese momento.

-"Gracias"-dijo ella –"gracias por contarme parte de tu vida, ahora te conozco un poco más. Lamento lo de tus padres. No lo sabía."

Archie sonrió. –"bueno será mejor que Candy venga a ver tu tobillo, la dejé afuera con las medicinas"

Annie asintió… no sabía porque pero las palabras de Archie le acababan de dar una ligera emoción. Trataría de no ilusionarse demasiado, después de todo, se iba a quedar en un 'tal vez'.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** waaaaaaaa al fin termino el capítulo y les tengo una buena noticia… ya se cuántos capítulos quedan para que se termine el fanfic vaya sí que salió muy largo jajajaja, es más o meno capítulos más. Intentaré avanzar lo más rápido posible! Lo prometo! Como que las cosas se van acomodando :)! Poco a poco… bueno volvamos al capítulo… todo el enredo de Archie y Annie me hizo recordar al capitulo que Annie escucha que a Archie le gustaba Candy (anime) y luego como que al final después de que él la rescata de la cueva se quedan como amigos o algo así :P en fin en fin… la decisión de Anthony sobre si dejará de ver a Candy? Ohhh… ya veremos que sucede luego, y finalmente nada se le escapa a Griselle… tenía que soltar la bomba de que los padres de Stear y Archie fallecieron en el ataque del 9/11 :( me dio pena u.u por eso a ellos no les gusta ir a NY, por eso nunca han ido a ver a Eleanor a NY jajaja solo una razón loca para algunas explicaciones… ¿Y Terry? Las intenciones de Roger Silvarini es que acepte a Susana como su compañera pero no lo tomó muy bien ¿no?... espero que les haya gustado el capítulo… un abrazo a la distancia!

*****Sección Reviews*****

Iris Adriana: Holaaa :) siii esta en un gran dilemaa ! Lo sé… ¿Quién no estaría? ¿Terry? ¿Albert? Los veremos más en el siguiente capitulo… un abrazo!

Alizzzz G: que malaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa si, he escuchado la canción de "Candy" e inclusive sacaron unos memes haciendo referencia a la serie sobre esta canción… no seas malaaa :( pobre Candy… solo esta confundida T.T gracias por tus comentarios :) feliz de leerte por aquí otra vez. Saludos

Skarllet Northman: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii es una martirrrrrrrrrrrrrr….. lo sientoooooo, la hago sufrir u.u! bueno ya se sabe que Albert está mejor… eso esperamos, de todas maneras el beso de Terry la marcó (fue el primero y dicen que el primero nunca se olvida xD) y la remato con su declaración… ok paciencia no más… un abrazo :D

Guest: Holaaa! :) si yo también siento esa misma emoción! Si tiene 14 añitos quien a esa edad no es inmadura ! Espero leerte pronto. Un abrazo!

LizCarter: pobre Annie! Ok, si stop con ella este capitulo es el ultimo, lo prometo :) que malaaaaa al menos ya están en iguales condiciones Anthony y Terry (cada uno ya la besó) xD tranquila tranquilaaa si, es muy insegura y confundida u.u! gracias por tus comentarios! Saludos!

Becky70: Hola! Que tal? Gracias por los tres reviews! Muy buen resumen de los capitulos! Se ve que te gustó el fanfic :) muchas gracias! Candy si es recontra lenta y cada vez se pone más confundida xD! Espero seguirte leyendo, saludos!

Amy C.L: muchas gracias n.n! ahhhhhh nooo hay forma a mi también me cae chinche Susana pero que le podemos hacer y en mi fanfic la he vuelto mas chinche ! No tepreocupes, te puedo asegurar de que no se quedará con Susana jajaja ya veremos que sucede :) si, en la historia Anthony y Candy se han acercado más… pero ¿Qué pasara al final? Jajaja… un abrazo!

Josie: Hola hermana gemela perdida en algún país :) siii pero te prometo que aclararé todas tus dudas muy pronto! Si, lo sé, han tenido más oportunidades pero después del beso confuso que le dio Candy como que su mundo se ha puesto de cabeza. Tus puntos son muy buenos :) me agradan… sobre Albert, pues siiiiiiiiiiiiii ya va a recuperar la memoria muy pronto! Como se habrá leído en el capitulo ¿Cómo lo hará? Lo sabremos pronto! Un abrazoteee! Nos leemos!

Xochitl: Holaaa! Que tal? Esa fue la intención al final que los dos estuvieran a la par…no exactamente sobre los besos O/O pero si va a empezar a comparar los sentimientos hacia ambos :) que es lo que le aconsejo Patty y lo debe hacer xD jajajaj si pronto va a haber peleado no te preocupes n.n en el sitio menos esperado. Un abrazo..! gracias por tus comentarios.


	28. El regreso a Chicago

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 28**_

_**El regreso a Chicago**_

La agenda del último día de recorrido por Nueva York era conocer a todo el elenco que formaría parte de la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Terry ya había conocido a tres de los actores y por supuesto, a Susana. En total entre actores y tramoyistas había 17 personas él incluido. Había estado repasando los diálogos y el vestuario que usarían –trato de guardar distancias entre Susana y él- aunque la última se esforzaba por invadir su "espacio personal". Se preguntaba si realmente lo hacía para fastidiarlo porque después de la cena de anoche había dejado en claro que su sola presencia le causaba una jaqueca increíble era obvio que no la soportaba.

-"Terry"-dijo por enésima vez –"espérame…"

Su caballerismo hizo que se detuviera en contra de su voluntad. Se giró sobre sus talones y se preocupó en no disimular una sonrisa –"¿Qué sucede, Susana?"

-"quería preguntarte si…. Si íbamos a ir juntos al aeropuerto. Hoy sale el vuelo en la madrugada y…"

-"supongo que Silvarini enviará a alguien para que vaya por ti"-dijo rápidamente evadiendo su casi proposición y lamentándose tener que soportar tres horas de viaje al lado de Susana Marlowe –"al parecer piensa en todo"

-"bueno yo quería pedirte que…"

De verdad nunca se iba a cansar ¿no? O no entendía las indirectas? –"yo iré por mi cuenta. Te veo en el vuelo"-dijo fría y cortante. Jaqueca. Si, una jaqueca de tener que volver a pensar que compartiría –sin opción- el vuelo con Susana.

-"¿tanto me detestas?"-dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz cuando Terry se volvió y empezó a marcharse hacia la salida más cercana. Se detuvo por un segundo. Bingo. Le había dado en el clavo –"no me detestarías tanto si fuera Candy quien ocupara mi lugar ¿cierto? Como sucedió en el festival de la escuela"

Ok. Definitivamente la conclusión de Susana le había pillado por sorpresa. Algo muy malo estaba pasando si ella se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la pequeña pecosa rubia que se había quedado en Chicago.

-"no me engañas"-dijo con el mismo hilo de voz que había hablado hace unos segundos –"la prefieres a ella mil veces aunque no entiendo por qué… pero ella no lo sabe… lo último que supe es que estaba saliendo con uno de los Andrew"-dijo mientras que su voz empezaba a titubear –"es lo que se rumoreaba en el colegio… es una suerte que ella…"

-"mira, te lo voy a repetir una sola vez, muy claro. No vuelvas a hablar de ella ¿entendido?"-dijo rudamente. Susana no se había percatado de que el castaño se le había acercado peligrosamente hasta tenerlo a centímetros cerca de ella. Podía escuchar su respiración y sus latidos aprisionándola a un lado de la pared. Palideció al ver ira en la mirada de Terry. –"No te incumbas en lo que pueda o no pensar. Aquí solo estoy por mi carrera aunque no me complace compartir escenario ni papeles protagónicos contigo, pero es mi trabajo y no voy a dejar que tú ni Silvarini me digan lo que tengo que hacer"

La respiración de Susana se había detenido por un segundo. Las últimas palabras de Terry resonaban en su cabeza. La mirada de ira y recelo la había helado por completo. Estaba segura que de haber sido un hombre Terry ya la habría golpeado. Vio como el joven alto se alejaba aproximándose a la salida más cercana. Se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas.

Simplemente empezó a llorar.

**00000000000000000000000000**

El despacho de Richard Grandchester en Washington DC era moderadamente grande. Se lo había ganado gracias a su esfuerzo y reconocimiento como miembro del parlamento de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, aunque pocas veces al año estaba en DC la mayoría de tiempo se la pasaba viajando de estado en estado haciendo obras sociales para el progreso y bienestar de las comunidades de agricultores que residían en los principales estados.

-"buenos días señor Grandchester. No lo esperábamos hasta mañana"-lo saludó Melissa, la secretaria que vigilaba que su despacho esté disponible y controlaba su agenda cuando estaba en DC

-"buenos días"-saludó de manera cordial –"¿alguna novedad?"

-"si, hoy le llegó este sobre. Los demás documentos se encuentran sobre su escritorio"-dijo la muchacha rubia

Richard vio el color del sobre…. Ya había visto ese color en otra ocasión, se apresuró a tomarlo de las manos de la chica y sin darle las gracias ingresó a su despacho privado. Rasgó la envoltura del mismo, el cual tenía en uno de los lados una estampilla con el logo de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica impregnado. En él se encontraban dos papeles.

Los leyó rápidamente. Tal como se lo imaginaba. Era una demanda en su contra, por la custodia de su hijo Terrance. Quien firmaba la carta era la misma Eleanor Baker. La rebeldía de ese niño le iba a terminar destrozándole los nervios. No comprendía que él como su padre quería lo mejor para él. Y que lo mejor era que siguiera sus pasos. Apretó los puños reprochándose a sí mismo haberse metido con Eleanor hacía casi 20 años.

En su momento se había quedado enamorado de ella, por supuesto. Pero al notar la falta de incompatibilidad y las diferencias entre cada vida se dio cuenta de que no le convenía tenerla como su esposa. Lo único bueno de esa desastrosa relación era su único hijo, Terrance pues con su actual esposa tras años de matrimonio se dio cuenta de que era estéril.

Cogió su celular moderno y marcó un único número en sus favoritos. El teléfono dio varias timbradas para pasar al buzón de voz. Richard no era de las personas que volvía a insistir con el teléfono sin embargo, esta vez como excepción, lo hizo.

-"Alo"

-"Terry"-dijo finalmente –"¿Estas en Chicago?"

-"No es de tu incumbencia, Richard"-dijo a manera de saludo

-"Sé lo que tu madre está tratando de hacer. Hoy me llegó una invitación para una audiencia por tu custodia. No sé qué tiene en la cabeza sabiendo que yo he sido responsable de ti desde hace años aun cuando eras niño, yo…"

-"No estoy para escuchar tus discursos de responsabilidad paternal. Yo le pedí a ella que pida la custodia definitiva hasta que sea mayor de edad, después podré hacer de mi vida lo que quiera"

-"¡Escúchame! ¿Qué destino tiene ella para ti? ¿Una carrera de unos cuantos años como actor? Terry lo que yo te voy a dar es estabilidad para toda tu vida"-dijo casi perdiendo la paciencia –"Deja tus ilusiones y sueños de convertirte de un actor. Esa vida es muy corta y es ingrata"

-"Es mi decisión lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. Ya muchos años TU has decidido por mi"

-"Terry, escúchame, podemos reunirnos en…"

-"No me interesa reunirme contigo"-dijo finalmente –"Te veré en la audiencia de custodia. Lo más probable es que me llamen a declarar porque ya no soy un niño y diré que quiero ir a vivir con mi madre. Me vendré con ella el próximo semestre a NY, terminaré la secundaria aquí"

-"¡No! ¡No lo voy a permitir!"

-"vas a perder Richard"-dijo Terry fríamente –"me hubiera gustado que por lo menos una sola vez en tu vida pensaras en mí y no en ti y tu carrera política"-dijo mientras cortaba la llamada

El padre se quedó en silencio escuchando la última frase de su único hijo donde ya solo quedaba la llamada en el fondo. Pulsó el botón de cortar para marcar otro número que también conocía a la perfección –"Si, Susan, por favor comunícate con el banco y verifica si las tarjetas de Terrance se encuentran congeladas o si ha tratado de sacar dinero por algún medio. Quiero saber que ha estado haciendo, quiero saber si sigue en Nueva York con ella"

Por el otro lado de la línea se escuchó la respuesta afirmativa de la asistente personal de Richard.

-"quiero saber todos sus movimientos"

**00000000000000000000000000**

Candy observó como el día se iba acabando. Había sido un día largo para ella. La situación con Anthony no había mejorado tan solo se habían limitado a hablar lo esencial y ella se sentía muy deprimida con la situación. No era que Anthony se hubiera portado descortés con ella, claro que no. Solamente que sentía que ya no la miraba o le hablaba con la misma calidez que antes. Durante todo el día no lo había visto sonreírle.

Obviamente, no había pasado desapercibido por su grupo de amigos. Había evitado las preguntas de Annie y de Patty olímpicamente, en ese momento se había quedado en una de las mesas del primer piso con la esperanza de animarse viendo el mar. Pero en su mente no estaba el mar.

Patty y Stear habían aprovechado para ir a comprar comestibles al balneario. Su amiga muy emocionada le había dicho en la mañana que ambos se habían quedado hasta muy tarde hablando de sus pasatiempos y descubrieron que tenían muchos en común. Se sentía contenta por Patty, era una de sus mejores amigas y al parecer había congeniado bien con su amigo. Se encogió de hombros. Al menos ella estaba feliz.

Archie y Annie se encontraban en la playa. Al parecer habían limado algunas asperezas o malos entendidos, por lo menos se le veía más tranquila a Annie, aunque de verdad le preocupaba su tobillo. Pese a los cuidados aun no podía caminar y Candy notaba que se estaba hinchando.

Griselle había ido al muelle en busca de chucherías como le gustaba decir para llevar de _souvenir_ y a Anthony no lo había visto desde el almuerzo. Michael la había llamado durante la mañana preguntándole si todo estaba bien. A lo que ella había respondido sin muchas ganas un "si" que posiblemente no había pasado desapercibido por su padre. Se acurrucó abrazando sus piernas y apoyándose en el respaldar de la silla. Esa noche estaban preparando una fogata al aire libre. Miró la puesta de sol calculando no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera.

-"Hola Candy"-saludó Patty con una sonrisa quien llegaba junto a Stear ambos con bolsas de papel en sus manos –"compramos todo para la fogata de hoy"

-"Si, no te imaginas toda la gente que hay en el balneario"-dijo Stear secándose el sudor de la frente –"se nota que el verano ya está aquí"

Candy se volvió a ellos con una gran sonrisa –"¡Si de verdad! ¡La fogata de hoy estará genial!"

-"¿Qué tal tu tarde?"-preguntó Patty –"¿has estado sola?"

Candy sabía que la segunda pregunta había sido con doble intención pero solo asintió conservando la misma sonrisa –"Si, estaba leyendo algunas revistas que me prestó Griselle y mirando la playa. Hace bastante calor"

Ambos se miraron con cierta preocupación. Pero fue Stear quien preguntó –"¿Sabes algo de Anthony? No lo hemos visto desde el almuerzo"

-"No… no lo sé. Tampoco lo he visto"-dijo perdiendo emoción en su voz. Ellos sabían que algo había pasado desde anoche entre ellos. –"bueno, creo que es hora de que empecemos a ordenarnos todos con la fogata"

-"uhm… si"-dijo Stear –"llamaré a Archie y Annie para que ya se acerquen"-dijo sonriendo y procurando dejar solas a ambas chicas

-"¿estás bien, Candy?"-preguntó Patty cuando Stear se hubo alejado a una distancia prudente –"no quiero entrometerme… pero ambos han estado muy raros desde ayer"

Ella asintió –"Si, no te preocupes ya se me pasará"-dijo haciéndose la valiente –"es solo que… ¿te acuerdas lo que hablamos el domingo?"

Patty asintió –"me imagino que algo tiene que ver Terry"

-"no exactamente"-dijo ella –"¡La verdad no sé qué hacer… yo…!"-dijo a punto de romperse –"Yo… creo que estoy lastimando a Anthony y no es justo… ¿Por qué pasa todo esto?"

-"¿lo quieres?"

-"Si, ayer nos besamos y no sé porque no pude evitar pensar cuando me beso Terry…"-dijo rápidamente sin pensarlo –"y reaccioné de la peor manera posible"

-"bueno tal vez necesitas tiempo para pensar sobre qué es lo que sientes por los dos"-dijo Patty apoyando una mano sobre su hombro –"recuerda que no puedes estar así para siempre y tarde o temprano te guste o no, alguno de ellos saldrá lastimado"

La rubia asintió, cuando se dieron cuenta que los demás se acercaban hablando en voz alta sobre la fogata que se daría más tarde. Griselle se había unido al grupo mostrándoles lo que había conseguido en el mercado de pulgas. El sol ya se había ocultado por completo.

-"¡Annie ya puedes caminar!"-preguntó Candy después de enjuagarse un poco los ojos mirando como su amiga apoyaba el pie en la arena

-"bueno estoy tratando"-dijo la chica de cabello largo –"aunque todavía me duele"

-"tienes que tomarlo con calma"

-"eso mismo le he dicho yo"-dijo Archie –"pero ella insiste en caminar sola"

Annie le dio un leve codazo y todos rieron. –"bueno ya manos a la obra… hay que avisarle a Anthony que vamos a armar la fogata"-dijo Griselle mirando a Stear

-"si, ya lo llamé"-dijo el hermano mayor –"dice que está de regreso"

-"me pregunto que habrá estado haciendo toda la tarde"-dijo Archie mirando de reojo a Candy –"por aquí no ha estado"

-"hay que empezar antes de que se haga más tarde"-dijo Patty cambiando el tema

Mientras los dos chicos se encargaban de armar la fogata con algo de leña y carbón que habían traído del balneario las chicas se encargaban de preparar la comida que asarían en la fogata. Habían comprado varios _marshmellows _de muchos sabores, algo de maíz y papas con pescado fresco. Candy se dio cuenta de que Anthony había llegado y estaba ayudando a sus primos a armar la fogata. Se preguntaba en donde había estado toda la tarde. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro concentrándose en preparar la comida junto con Patty y Griselle.

Los chicos terminaron de poner algunas piedras alrededor terminando la fogata mientras que las chicas sacaban la comida ya lista en un _cooler. _Anthony las saludó en conjunto.

Se acomodaron alrededor de la fogata para empezar a asar la comida que habían preparado. Empezaron con los pescados, el maíz y las papas. Stear empezó a contar algunos chistes para amenizar el ambiente que la mayoría no entendía mucho. Intentaron aliviar el ambiente que había sin dar a notar que Candy y Anthony estaban bajo el escrutinio de todos.

-"y como van las cosas con tu padre, Candy"-preguntó Archie terminando su cena para evitar que Stear dijera un chiste más –"es decir, si se puede preguntar, no quiero ser entrometido"

-"uhm no está bien"-dijo la rubia -"las cosas con Michael, bueno ustedes saben"-dijo mirando hacia los demás sonrojándose levemente –"saben que mi madre murió en abril de este año y yo no lo conocía hasta… ahora. Él siempre estuvo apartado de nosotras"-refunfuñó –"pero supongo que está intentando hacer lo posible… para hacer lo correcto aunque a veces es un poco… distraído"-suspiró –"no es que lo esté defendiendo pero… supongo que ya no lo detesto como antes. Sé que hay padres que son peores que Michael"-la imagen de Richard Grandchester apareció como arte de magia en su mente y se remontó al día de la obra.

-"o también hay personas que no tenemos padres con vida"-dijo Archie con una sonrisa melancólica.

Eso la sacó de sus casillas a Candy por un segundo, nunca se había preguntado por los padres de Stear y Archie, bueno sabía que la madre de Anthony había fallecido hacia unos años pero ¿y su padre? Se volvió a sonrojar habían muchas cosas que ella no sabía sobre su pasado. Nunca se había puesto a pensar que posiblemente todos esos chicos ricos en realidad eran huérfanos.

-"No lo dije para que te pusieras triste"-dijo Archie observando la palidez de Candy

-"si es cierto, solo que nos da gusto saber que las cosas con tu padre van mejorando"-se adelantó Stear –"ese día en el restaurante cuando lo conocimos se veía muy triste"

-"pero ahora se ve más tranquilo"-dijo Anthony llamando la atención de los demás después de casi no haber hablado en toda noche –"eso es un buen síntoma de que las cosas están yendo por buen camino"

-"s… si"-dijo Candy sintiéndose extraña –"no es que lo haya perdonado por completo pero… mis tías me dijeron que tengo que darle una segunda oportunidad"

-"¿tías?"-preguntó Annie –"¿hermanas de tu mamá?"

-"¡Oh no! Bueno es decir, es como si lo fueran. La señorita Pony y la hermana María son como mis segundas madres, ellas y mi mamá eran mejores amigas. Ellas trabajaban con mi mamá"

-"si, son muy buenas personas"-dijo Patty –"y la quieren mucho a Candy"

-"las extraño mucho"-dijo Candy un poco más tranquila cambiando el tema de la charla. Miró hacia Anthony, el fuego hacía que las sombras se acentuaran. No sabía nada de él, en absoluto.

-"¿Qué les parece si contamos historias de terror?"-preguntó emocionado Stear rompiendo el silencio –"¡Sé una que sucedió en esta misma playa!"

-"¡qué miedo!"-gritaron al unísono Annie y Patty cogiéndose de las manos

-"después no vamos a poder dormir"-dijo Griselle apoyando a ambas

-"pero si es divertido…"-dijo Stear –"venga solo una, si no les gusta paro"-dijo adulantemente mirando a Patty. Las chicas asintieron en silencio volviendo a acercarse a la fogata para escuchar con atención.-"mientras que estábamos comprando los comestibles en el balneario me contaron una historia que sucedió hace varios años atrás"

-"yo no escuché nada"-dijo Patty mirándolo atentamente

-"fue cuando estábamos comprando el pescado, tú fuiste a ver lo que nos faltaba de abarrotes Patty"-dijo Stear –"fue el viejo pescador que me contó"

Las cuatro chicas pusieron una mueca con su boca en forma de "o". Archie y Anthony escuchaban atentamente lo que Stear empezaba a contar guardando silencio.

-"a 15 kilómetros de esta playa hay una pequeña isla situada a unos 3 kilómetros de la orilla"-empezó, el fuego alumbraba el vidrio de sus lentes lo que le daba un aire más misterioso a la escena. Anthony arqueó las cejas al momento en que Stear nombró la isla –"me contaron que hace unos 20 años atrás una pareja de novios llegó a pasar el día en esa desolada isla. Arribaron muy temprano y comenzaron a instalar un campamento cerca a la orilla. Su idea era hacer un picnic y regresar antes de que anochezca. La isla tiene un pequeño río y al parecer hay una cascada que se conecta con ese río… que cae desde la parte superior de la isla"

-"es raro que haya una cascada en una isla"-dijo Archie

-"si es cierto"-dijo Griselle

-"¡No me interrumpan!"-reclamó Stear –"como estaba diciendo esta pareja de novios estaba a unos días de su boda en esa isla querían formar una alianza previa como parte de sus planes. No hubo problema hasta el almuerzo pues comieron lo que habían traído. Llegada la tarde se quedaron dormidos en la orilla… luego la mujer escuchaba entre sueños que alguien o algo la llamaba desde el interior de la isla"-dijo con una voz expectante esperando causar cierto misterio entre sus oyentes. Únicamente vio como Patty y Annie casi se abrazaban del miedo. En la mirada de Candy también había miedo pero no tanto como ellas –"era la voz de un niño quien la llamaba por su nombre"

-"¿un niño?"-dijo Archie alzando una ceja incrédulo

-"no se supo por qué pero la mujer siguió la voz que la llamaba preguntándose como sabía el niño su nombre y porque estaba ahí. Avanzó adentrándose en la vegetación de la isla hasta dar con la cascada avanzaba despacio y no se dio cuenta cuando pisó una trampa. Ella cayó en dirección a la cascada y murió al impactar su rostro contra una roca"

-"¡Oh Dios Mío!"-gritaron al unísono las chicas tapándose las bocas en un reflejo –"¡que terrible!"

-"¿y el chico?"-preguntó Archie

-"encontraron su cuerpo flotando en el mar semanas después… su cuerpo estaba acuchillado como si alguien lo hubiera matado con un arma blanca"

-"¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"-gritaron Annie y Patty

-"los pescadores dicen que evitan acercarse a la isla y que en las noches de luna llena se puede ver una figura con un largo vestido blanco como de novia en la orilla esperando por… su próxima víctima"-rio haciendo gritar a las niñas de nuevo

-"eso no es cierto"-dijo Anthony mirando como Candy, Annie y Patty se tapaban las orejas con las manos como no queriendo escuchar más –"yo he estado en esa isla y no hay tal cascada. Es muy tranquilo"

-"¿has estado en esa isla?"-preguntó Archie atrayendo su atención –"¿Cuándo?"

-"hace unos años"-dijo rápidamente –"la última vez que vinimos aquí"

-"ahhhhhh…. Cierto, tú y…."-rió Archie sin terminar el comentario que iba a decir. Candy se volteó a mirar al rubio ¿había estado en esa isla?

-"por eso digo que esa historia no es verdad"-dijo Anthony –"ya es tarde será mejor ir a dormir todos"

-"de acuerdo"-dijo Stear decepcionado –"y yo que quería contar otra historia"

-"¡No por favor!"-dijeron Annie y Patty

Candy sonrió al ver a sus dos amigas. Sin dudarlo eran muy parecidas. Eran unas cobardes. Se sonrió para sí misma preguntándose como Anthony había ido a parar a esa isla fantasmal. Todos ingresaron a la casa de playa cargando las cosas que habían usado en la fogata cuando escucharon un grito.

-"¡Annie!"-gritó Archie. Candy volteó a ver a su amiga quien estaba en el suelo quejándose de la herida en el tobillo. Todo sucedió de repente muy rápido, la subieron a su habitación para poder ver la herida que se había hecho, el lugar de la torcedura estaba muy hinchado.

-"necesita asistencia médica"-dijo Griselle –"creo que se ha producido una tendinitis, necesitamos llevarla al hospital"

-"Oh no… ¿hay algún hospital cerca?"-preguntó Candy observando cómo se quejaba la chica de cabello largo encima de su cama. Patty ingresaba en ese momento con una bandeja de agua caliente y vendas

-"aquí no hay"-dijo Anthony –"tenemos que regresar a Chicago"

Candy miró el reloj de pared marcaban las 2am. Y eran cuatro horas hasta Chicago…

El rubio vio la mirada preocupada de ella y volvió a ver a sus primos –"nos vamos en una hora, hay que darnos prisa puede ser grave"

Los hermanos Cornwell asintieron adelantándose para dejar la habitación de Annie.

–"no… es necesario que regresen"-dijo Annie aun quejándose cogiendo del vestido de Candy–"De verdad no quiero arruinar… el viaje"

Candy sonrió –"está bien. Primero tenemos que ver esa torcedura, tendinitis o lo que sea que tengas… ya podremos volver otro fin de semana ¿verdad?"-preguntó mirando a Anthony fijamente como el día anterior

-"Si, es verdad"-dijo él adelantándose al lado de sus primos… había en su mirada algo que no le había gustado e hizo que su corazón se hiciera un nudo. Procurando no pensar en ello se volteó a mirar a su amiga

Una hora después todos ya habían terminado de empacar y limpiar la casa de playa dejándola para un próximo regreso. Esta vez, Anthony era quien conducía la VAN que había traído Stear acomodaron a Annie lo mejor que pudieran tratando de evitar que le doliera al caminar sin mucho éxito. Sin dudarlo, la herida se agravaba cada vez más. Patty y Stear se quedaron dormidos en el asiento trasero, Archie cogía la mano de Annie tratando de darle algún alivio y Griselle se había quedado dormida a un lado de Annie con las vendas en una de sus manos.

Candy no podía dormir. Miraba por la ventana como la oscuridad invadía el camino sinuoso el cual se veía completamente diferente por el que habían llegado. De reojo miraba al chico rubio que conducía serio pero con la mirada adusta y fija en la pista. Quiso buscar algo de dulzura como antes encontraba pero no estaba segura de nada. Sabía que era su culpa por su indecisión, por su confusión. Lo sabía a la perfección… pero le dolía verlo así.

Iban a ser cuatro horas bastante largas hasta Chicago.

**00000000000000000000000000**

_Aeropuerto John F. Kennedy, Ciudad de New York, New York_

_-"a todos los pasajeros del vuelo American Airlines número 5672 con destino a Chicago por favor embarcar por la sala número 20. A todos los pasajeros…"_

Terry miró su reloj eran las 2am en punto, su vuelo estaba programado para las 2:25am y llegaría a las 6:15am a Chicago. Se había despedido de su madre en su departamento indicándole que le mantuviera al tanto del tema de la custodia, que estaría de regreso en dos semanas para los ensayos oficiales de la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

Se acercó a la sala de embarque, pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, no había visto a Susana en el _counter _de registro y tampoco estaba en la sala. Esperaba un milagro y de repente no estaban en el mismo vuelo… se acomodó en una de las butacas y esperó a ser llamado. También estaba preocupado por Albert, no había recibido ni una llamada suya y él había intentado comunicarse a su celular sin éxito. Estaba decidido que saliendo del aeropuerto iría a verlo después de todo, el hospital donde él estaba quedaba cerca al aeropuerto de Chicago.

Una de las aeromozas inició el llamado de los pasajeros de primera clase para que inicien el abordaje. Procuró tener a la mano todos sus documentos y su pasaje de abordaje. Pasaron tres personas de primera clase, luego se hizo el llamado para las personas con discapacidad, con niños y ancianos. De igual manera, se empezó a formar una cola atrás de ellas… se acercó a la fila y esperó avanzar. No había rastro de la rubia que haría de Julieta en la obra. De acuerdo, al menos podría descansar un poco en el viaje.

Llegó a su asiento junto a la ventana. Las luces del aeropuerto lo cegaron así que prefirió cerrar la ventanilla. Quería dormir… todo el embrollo entre Susana, Roger Silvarini y su madre, Candy lo tenía bastante nervioso. Era cierto, llegando a Chicago tendría que solucionar algunos temas con ella… miró su celular y sintió un impulso de querer marcar su número, pero eran casi las 2:30am seguramente estaría durmiendo.

-"buenas noches"

Ok… después de todo el milagro de que Susana no fuera su compañera de avión había sido una ilusión. La rubia con dos coletas bajas apoyaba su maleta de mano y luchaba por colocarla en el compartimiento de arriba. El castaño se levantó y la ayudó con facilidad.

-"gracias"-le dijo ella y se aproximó a su asiento al lado de él. Había algo diferente en su mirada. Se encogió de hombros no era su problema.

_-"buenas noches a nuestros pasajeros"-_dijo el altavoz _–"les habla su capitán en unos minutos iniciaremos el despegue por favor, les agradeceremos que ocupen sus lugares y procedan a abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad. Hora local 2:31am."_

Terry se abrochó de mala manera el cinturón de seguridad. No quería que nada lo molestase en su descanso, sin mayor remedio se acomodó… era raro Susana no le había dicho ni una palabra a diferencia del viaje de ida.

-"Terry"

Ok… porque tenía que haber preguntado mentalmente.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Llegaron al hospital a las 6:30am. La sala de emergencias estaba vacía pero había dejado rastros de que habían atendido emergencias durante la madrugada. El grupo ingresó por el blanco pasillo llevando a Annie cargada quien se quejaba de la herida en el tobillo. El médico de turno ordenó que la colocaran en una camilla para examinarla. El tobillo estaba bastante inflamado y enrojecido según lo que veía que es el líquido sinovial había hecho que se hinchara y formara un especie de chinchón en el tobillo, lo que pudiera tratarse de una tendinitis o el rompimiento de una ligadura o ambas cosas.

-"no es una fisura"-dijo el galeno al grupo –"al parecer es una tendinitis ¿Qué sucedió?"

-"su pie quedó atrapado en unas rocas"-explicó Archie

-"no podría determinar si necesita que la enyesemos. Les agradecería que por favor esperen en la sala de espera"

-"¿estás cansado?"-preguntó Candy mirando a Anthony, él era el único que no había dormido durante el viaje de regreso. Ella había logrado pegar el ojo al menos una hora.

-"no, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar"-dijo él con algo de frialdad en su voz –"no te preocupes por mí. Iré a la cafetería a tomar un café"

-"ok… te esperamos en la sala de espera"-dijo Candy sabiendo que no podía hacer nada en ese momento. Stear y Patty habían regresado a la VAN por algunas cosas y Archie y Griselle se habían quedado observando como Anthony desaparecía hacia la cafetería para luego mirar a su amiga quien aún lo seguía con la mirada.

-"bueno no nos podemos quedar aquí"-dijo Griselle rompiendo el silencio –"esperemos en la sala de espera hasta que salga Annie, se pondrá bien"

-"si"-dijeron al unísono Archie y Candy

Justo en ese momento ingresaba por la puerta de emergencias cierto castaño con un aire desorientado. Se acercó al módulo de recepción para poder pedir información por Albert Torrance quien yacía internado desde hacía dos días en ese hospital.

-"señor los horarios de visita empiezan a las 8am"-dijo la enfermera sonrojándose gracias al porte del castaño quien la miraba distraídamente

–"¿hasta las 8am?"-dijo mirando su reloj eran casi las 7am, si regresaba a su casa se iba a tardar más –"¿Dónde está la cafetería?"

La enfermera le señaló el letrero que se apoyaba a unos metros indicando los servicios y la dirección de la cafetería. Terry le agradeció y se dirigió hacia donde indicaba el letrero. A unos metros de él había una gran puerta doble entrada, seguro era ese lugar.

Justo en ese momento Anthony se encontraba pagando el café americano que acababa de pedir. Se sentía cansado, malhumorado, enojado por todo lo que había pasado durante el viaje. Su decisión de alejarse de Candy era definitiva. Se suponía que ese paseo iba a afianzar los lazos que tenía con ella pero todo había salido al revés. No se dio cuenta de la otra persona que acababa de cruzar la puerta de la cafetería y a quien le acababa de arrojar todo el café que le habían servido hacia unos segundos.

Súbitamente dos pares de ojos se contemplaron mutuamente y en silencio. Estaba cada uno frente a frente con la persona a quien más detestaban en todo el universo. La sorpresa, pasó al enojo y del enojo a la ira.

-"Grandchester"

-"que sorpresa tenemos aquí, pero si eres el niño bonito de los Andrew"

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** muajajajajajajaja Lime es malaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Siiiiiiiii se viene la mecha que tanto me piden y querían leer ! Lo sé, lo sé… sé que están en un hospital pero… da igual tendremos mecha xD! Lime-tambien-quiere-verlos-pelear-desde-hace-10-capitulos. Por otro lado, como que Anthony ya tomó la decisión de alejarse por el bien de Candy y para que pueda comprender sus sentimientos O.o ¿Cómo lo tomará la rubia? Uhmmmm y Terry ya está de regreso en el juego… esperen ¿Qué le dijo Susana en el avión? ¿Y las cosas con su padre? ¿a que se refiere que quiere saber todos sus movimientos? Uhmmmmmm…. Y ¿Albert? ¿Habrá ya recuperado la memoria? ¿Qué sucederá con el tobillo de Annie? Las cosas entre Patty y Stear al parecer van de viento en popa xD! Son los únicos y si se viene un complot de los Leagan ya los he abandonado mucho xD u.u! bueno no diré nada más! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya nos leemos en el siguiente. Un abrazo!

****Sección Reviews****

**Iris Adriana:** jajajaa de nada es algo que disfruto "conversar" con los lectores :) si, yo se que cae súper mal pero al menos tuvo su merecido en este capítulo pero ¿Qué le dijo a Terry en el avión? Uhmm pronto lo sabremos! Supongo que en el siguiente capítulo Candy y Terry se reencontraran de la manera más extraña O.o! Gracias por tus comentarios. Un abrazo

**Skarllet Northman:** Puede ser que en parte tengas razón (lo de Anthony-Leonore y Candy) pero bueno veremos como queda :). Archie y Annie si primero es la amistad y luego ya el otro paso… ohhhhh sii la amistad entre Albert y Candy 3 nunca me cuadró que se quedara con él O.o más los veía como hermanos jajajaja siii suficiente con Susana xD! Al menos quiero rescatar que Silvarini lo hizo con la mejor de las intenciones xD! Gracias por leerme un abrazo

**Josie:** Holaaaaaa! Siii me gusto también! La verdad es que la historia de Candy se parece un poco a algo que viví hace unos años (cuando era más joven) jajaja estaba entre dos chicos y no sabía por cual decidir / pero al final hice una buena elección pero realmente cuesta mucho decidirse u.u creo que al final en el fanfic quise plasmar un poco de mi experiencia con nuestros personajes jejeje. Sii, definitivamente nosotras maduramos mucho más rápido que los chicos ohhh recién me entero que tu crush es Albert 3 si es muy lindo jajaja :) gracias por tus comentarios como siempre entretenidos! Un abrazo a la distancia

**Alizzzz G:** Jajajaa no te preocupes :) te entiendo. Muchas gracias por tus halagos! Me ponen contenta. Un gran abrazo, saludos!

**LizCarter:** Jajaja era necesario :) creo que ahora entiendes por qué xD! Si Annie no se hubiera accidentado no estarían en el mismo hospital de Albert que es donde fue Terry xD ok, todo es una cadena de eventos! Jajajajaja tomaré en cuenta tu apreciación, muchas gracias :) un abrazo!

**Becky70:** Holaa! Creo que al principio de este capítulo le quedo bastante claro ¿o no? Quien sabe aún está pendiente de saber qué fue lo que le dijo en el vuelooooooooooooo lol lo bueno de quien se quede sin Candy xD es que estoy segura que muchas nos animaremos a consolarlo xD. He tratado de moldear la personalidad de cada personaje lo más posible a sus roles en el fanfic ! Ojala que lo haya logrado! Muchas gracias por comentar. Saludos

**Amy CL:** Muchas gracias! Si todo se va a ir aclarando poco a poco… bueno creo que siempre hemos sabido que Anthony es uno de los personajes más maduros de la historia original xD jajaja yo también pienso lo mismo que suertuda que es Candy! Un abrazo!

**Goshy:** Holaaaaaa eres mi review n°200! Gracias! Muchas gracias a ti por comentar y por leer! Si es algo complicado pero con algo de imaginación la ambientación es divertida. Yo siempre he creído que una familia "chapada a la antigua" como deben de ser los Andrew la imagen, el nivel, la sociedad siempre van a influir pero sobre todo los "herederos directos" en el manga/anime Albert siempre fue el tío abuelo William quien era la cabeza principal pero que hubiera pasado si es que él moría? Quien estaría a cargo? Uhm. Si lo de Candy es un embrollo (quien no?) jajaja un abrazo nos seguimos leyendo

**Xochitl:** Holaaa amiguita! Jajaja lo sé… pero ya regreso (y como te dije no es necesario que empiecen el colegio para que… se encuentren) yo espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y hayan disminuido tus números jejeje :3 y ya en el siguiente te prometo que tendremos la pelea que tanto se ha dilatado xD! Al fin! Gracias por tus comentarios, ya nos leemos en el sgt capitulo. Un abrazo!


	29. La invitacion

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 29**_

_**La invitación**_

La sala de espera del hospital era más grande que cualquiera en la que Candy había estado anteriormente, aunque ciertamente la única vez que había estado en una sala como esta había sido cuando ocurrió el accidente que le quito la vida a su madre Jane Carter. Por lo que recordaba que no le agradaban ese tipo de lugares. Los hospitales eran grandes y frios y por todos lados se podía oler el hedor de la muerte rondando o algo así se lo imaginaba. Procuró coger fuertemente sus brazos para darse un poco de calor dado que gracias al aire acondicionado en la sala o a sus pensamientos en ese momento sentía escalofríos.

-"¿Ya saben algo de Annie?"-preguntó Stear llegando al lado de Patty con algunos bocadillos que habían traído del vehículo que habían dejado estacionado afuera del hospital –"los tenemos que comer porque si no se van a echar a perder"

Archie y Griselle asintieron cogiendo un paquete de galletas con queso cada uno.

-"aun no, creo que la está revisando el traumatólogo"-respondió Griselle

-"¿y Anthony?"

-"está en la cafetería, pero aún no ha regresado"-dijo Candy mientras recibía un paquete similar de galletas con queso por parte de Patty –"creo que iré a buscarlo"-dijo excusándose. La verdad es que no aguantaba estar mucho tiempo en esa sala, le traía tristes recuerdos… además se preguntaba porque Anthony se estaba demorando por un café.

Los demás asintieron en silencio y se quedaron en la sala para empezar a desayunar.

Candy se preguntaba si Anthony había preferido quedarse en la cafetería que ir con ellos como una manera de evitarla, mientras caminaba por esos pasillos que al parecer se hacían cada vez más estrechos al punto de querer ahogarla. Movió su cabeza tratando de enterrar ese pensamiento cuando vio a unos metros el letrero que indicaba la dirección de la cafetería.

Pero lo que estaba a punto de encontrar en la cafetería desafiaba por completo todo lo que se había estado imaginando anteriormente.

-"¡Anthony! ¡Terry!"

Retrocedamos unos cuantos minutos en el pasado para comprender la escena que se estaba presentando a continuación.

En su despiste –y cansancio- Anthony había vertido casi todo el contenido de su vaso de papel hacia la camisa color beige de alguna persona. Justo el joven levantaba la mirada para pedir las disculpas del caso a la persona con la cual se había chocado cuando unos ojos azules llenos de sorpresa lo miraron con cierto enojo. Amplió aun más su sorpresa cuando reconoció el cabello castaño largo que caía por los hombros y parte de la espalda. Observó cuando la otra persona también lo reconoció. Casi al mismo tiempo pasaron del enojo a la ira al reconocerse mutuamente en cuestión de segundos.

¿Tan pequeño era este mundo para encontrarse en el mismo hospital a la misma hora y el mismo día?

Pues sí, dicen muchas personas que el mundo es un pañuelo.

Terry, al igual que Anthony no había dormido en toda la noche gracias al vuelo y ambos estaban bastante agotados y el plus había sido que su camisa de seda color beige ahora estaba manchada por el líquido marrón del café americano que –sin querer- Anthony había derramado sobre él.

-"Grandchester"

-"que sorpresa tenemos aquí, pero si eres el niño bonito de los Andrew"

No pudo disimular su ira ni mucho menos su sorpresa al recordar verlo en el aeropuerto con cierta rubia, también los comentarios que Susana le había dicho el día anterior… así que sin pensar en el lugar donde estaba lo cogió de la solapa de la camisa que Anthony llevaba puesta y sin limitarse estaba a punto de soltar uno de sus golpes hacia la persona que más detestaba en el mundo.

Sin embargo, no fue Terry quien dio el primer golpe si no fue Anthony Brower. Tan concentrado había estado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que el rubio había focalizado su fuerza en su puño derecho el cual terminó estrellándose en el abdomen de Terry obligándolo a soltar la solapa de la camisa y por acto reflejo fue a cogerse la parte en donde se había asestado el golpe.

Las tres personas que se hallaban en la cafetería en ese momento se voltearon a ver a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban casi en la entrada de la puerta de la cafetería. La muchacha de la caja casi ahogó un grito al notar que el amable y guapo rubio que acababa de atender había golpeado a otra persona.

Terry no esperó recuperarse y casi al segundo se levantó con todas sus fuerzas rodeando a Anthony de la cintura para estrellarlo contra una pared cercana. El golpe en las costillas le había dolido gracias al impacto y a la fuerza de su atacante, de pronto vino el primer golpe del castaño hacia el rostro apuesto de su contrincante. En su despiste Anthony reaccionó dándole una patada en el mismo sitio que había golpeado anteriormente logrando que el dolor se acentuara más haciendo que lo dejara de aprisionar contra la pared. Antes de caer Terry atinó a coger parte de la camisa de Anthony haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo y empezaron una batalla campal desde el suelo.

-"¡Anthony! ¡Terry!"

El grito de la voz perfectamente conocida por ambos llamó su atención. La cara pálida de Candy los miraba desde lo alto, únicamente pudieron atinar en separarse abruptamente. Justo en ese momento a espaldas de la rubia llegaba el personal de seguridad del hospital que había sido alertado por el personal de la cafetería hacia unos segundos.

Candy miraba la escena completamente petrificada. ¿Qué estaban haciendo peleándose Anthony y Terry en un hospital? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Terry ahí? ¿Cómo había empezado todo ese embrollo?

Todas esas y más preguntas invadían su mente cuando observó que dos agentes policiales los separaban por completo. Ok, estaban en problemas ambos.

-"¡¿Qué les pasa?!"-gritó llamando la atención de todos –"¡Estamos en un hospital!"

-"¿los conoce?"-pregunto uno de los agentes

Candy asintió en silencio. Sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. –"pu… puedo asegurarle oficial que todo fue un malentendido"

El agente miró reprochablemente a ambos jóvenes que no habían dicho ni una sola palabra en esos instantes para luego mirar a la rubia que había empezado a sollozar. Todos no pasaban más de 16 años –"de acuerdo, los dejaré ir por esta vez pero no causen más alboroto en este hospital"-dijo haciendo una seña a su compañero y guardando su libreta de apuntes –"les pediré que se retiren de la cafetería por favor"

Los tres salieron en silencio dejando los murmullos de las personas que se encontraban en la cafetería. Justo en ese momento aparecían Archie, Stear, Patty y Griselle en el pasillo. Se asombraron a ver a ambos chicos desalineados y con algunas magulladuras provocadas por los golpes.

-"¿Qué sucede aquí?"-preguntó Archie con asombro –"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Grandchester?!"-preguntó mirándolo con odio

-"¡Anthony que sucedió!"-dijo Stear corriendo hacia su primo –"¿estás bien?"

El rubio asintió mirando de reojo a Terry que estaba en iguales condiciones que él. Menos mal ambos tenían heridas menores, solo tenían que descansar.

-"no es tu incumbencia"-resoplo Terry respondiendo a Archie para luego mirar a Candy. La rubia se había quedado delante de ellos con una expresión sombría sin decir ni una sola palabra. Miró hacia el reloj electrónico que había cerca eran casi las 7:30am. Se apresuró a sentarse en una de las sillas que había en la sala de emergencias con la esperanza de que a las 8am subiría a ver a Albert.

-"vamos a la sala de espera, Candy"-dijo Patty jalando el brazo de su amiga quien se había quedado inmóvil. Todavía las imágenes de la pelea entre Terry y Anthony se habían quedado en su mente sin poder comprender la razón. No entendía nada.

-"me voy a casa"-dijo Anthony apartándose del abrazo de Stear en esos momentos. Todos se sorprendieron en ese momento –"necesito descansar, realmente estoy muy cansado. Tomaré un taxi"-dijo dándole las llaves de la VAN a Stear.

Candy se volteo a ver a Anthony mientras que el rubio pasaba al lado de Terry quien se encontraba sentado en una de las butacas cercanas sin si quiera mirarlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No entendía que estaba pasando en ese momento. Quiso detenerlo pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Continuó mirándolo hasta que vio que paraba un taxi en la puerta de la sala de emergencias, segundos después desaparecía de su vista hacia la salida de la avenida cercana. Pasó su mirada hacia el castaño quien reposaba con la cabeza hacia atrás en ese momento. Vio una mancha oscura en su camisa… ¿eso sería sangre? Se asustó.

-"Candy"-la llamó Patty nuevamente mirando hacia Terry podía prácticamente adivinar de quien se trataba –"vamos a la sala de espera"

La rubia reaccionó en ese momento –"espera… vayan ustedes, yo los alcanzo luego"-dijo Candy mirando a sus amigos que al igual que ella no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando

-"Candy"-se apresuró a intervenir Archie adivinando las intenciones de Candy –"ven con nosotros"-dijo mirando de mala manera a Terry quien seguía con la cabeza hacia atrás en una de las butacas de la sala de emergencia

-"tengo… tengo que saber que pasó"-dijo ella –"no se preocupen estaré bien"-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas –"llámenme si saben algo de Annie"

-"de acuerdo"-dijo Stear apartando la mano que Archie le acababa de extender a Candy como intento de que se fuera con ellos –"llámanos si tienes problemas"

Candy asintió y esperó a que sus amigos se retiraran. Se adelantó unos pasos sin saber que preguntar o que hacer. Se preocupó aún más cuando vio la mancha en la camisa beige de Terry acentuarse con las luces del lugar.

-"¿vienes a reprocharme también?"-dijo Terry sin mirarla de frente –"porque no estoy dispuesto a escuchar un sermón de tu parte"

-"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Estás herido?"

-"¿herido?"-dijo levantando la cabeza con una mirada de sorpresa. Observó la mirada de Candy dirigiéndose hacia su camisa beige y específicamente hacia la mancha –"No, solo es café. Tu amiguito se encargó de manchar mi camisa con su café"

Candy se sorprendió. Anthony no sería capaz de hacer eso. Quiso contradecirlo, pero no se animó a hacerlo –"¿Qué pasó Terry? ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

-"si vas a seguir interrogándome será mejor que te quedaras callada"-dijo inclinándose hacia ella hasta mirarla directamente a los ojos –"no he tenido una buena noche y para tu información no estoy aquí por mí, sino por Albert"

-"¡¿Albert?!"-se alarmó Candy –"¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Está bien?"

-"está internado en este hospital"-dijo Terry observando que Candy se había acercado bastante a él. Rodó los ojos no era momento para alguno de sus pensamientos indecentes –"no sé exactamente lo que le pasó pero me preocupó bastante"

-"¿Dónde está?"

-"el horario de visita empieza en 10 minutos"-dijo Terry observando el reloj más cercano –"tenía pensado ir a verlo y preguntarle directamente que sucedió"

-"quiero ir a verlo"-dijo Candy preocupándose

Terry levantó una ceja. La preocupación de Candy por Albert era notoria. Se guardó un par de comentarios para sí mismo… de todas maneras ¿Qué estaban haciendo todos ahí? Es decir, o solo era un azar del destino que todos los Andrew, Candy y dos chicas más que él no conocía se encontraran en el hospital. Luego se percató de algo común en todos ellos. Estaban vestidos con ropa de playa o algo asi.

-"de todas maneras ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"-prefirió preguntar por ella y no por todos

-"Mi amiga Annie tuvo un pequeño accidente en la playa y se lastimó el tobillo la están atendiendo en estos momento"

-"¿playa? ¿amiga?"-pensó Terry atando cabos… todo parecía indicar que Candy había ido a veranear a la playa esos días que él había estado en NY con sus nuevos amiguitos. Dio un gruñido sintiendo que toda la adrenalina lo invadía. Candy lo miraba con el cejo fruncido. Él se había quedado observándola sin decirle una sola palabra. Iba a decirle algo cuando la voz temerosa de la misma enfermera que lo había atendido cuando llegó llamó su atención.

-"disculpe joven"-dijo la chica de cabello negro –"ya inicio el horario de visita. ¿Cuál es el nombre del paciente que desea ver?"

-"Torrance… Albert Torrance"-dijo Terry sin decirle una sola palabra a Candy dirigiéndose al mostrador.

Candy se quedó mirando hacia el mostrador mientras escuchaba que la enfermera le indicaba el número de la habitación de Albert pero que no le podía dar mayor información porque no era de su piso que cuando llegara al piso de la habitación podría preguntar con más detenimiento la causa de la internación de su amigo.

-"espera iré contigo"-dijo Candy alcanzando el paso de Terry. El castaño no le dijo nada mientras que la rubia se colocaba al lado de él intentando ir a su ritmo. Se sentía molesto, enojado con ella… ¿Cómo era posible de que se hubiera ido a la playa con el rubiecito Andrew? Estaba de acuerdo que no le tenía que dar ninguna explicación pero… subieron al ascensor que los llevaría al piso 10 donde se encontraba la habitación de Albert.

-"buenos días"-dijo Terry acercándose a la recepción del piso. Una enfermera de mayor edad lo miró desde su escritorio con una mirada de pocos amigos, se encontraba revisando unas formas de los pacientes del piso.

-"¿si?"-dijo mirando fijamente a Terry. Candy se acercó y se dio cuenta de que apenas podía rozar la mirada del módulo –"¿Qué desea?"

-"vengo a ver a Albert Torrance"-dijo Terry

-"¿es familiar?"-dijo la enfermera sin prestarle atención observando la lista de pacientes del piso

-"no, no tiene familia. Vivo con él"-contestó empezando a exasperarle la actitud de la enfermera –"¿me podría decir por qué está internado? Acabo de llegar de viaje y realmente quiero saber que le pasa"

-"¿acaba de llegar de viaje?"-pensó Candy en ese momento y recordó cuando llegó Patty había visto a alguien muy parecido a Terry en el aeropuerto. De repente… ¿pero a donde se había ido?

La enfermera le volvió a dirigir la mirada de pocos amigos de al inicio –"el señor Torrance ingresó el día lunes en estado inconsciente, lo tuvieron que reanimar y hacer una limpieza del sistema digestivo. Eso es lo que ha indicado el medico de pila"

-"¿Qué sucedió?"-preguntó Terry con absoluta sorpresa

-"sobredosis"

-"¡¿QUE?!"-dijeron al unísono Candy y Terry… esa mujer había dicho sobredosis… tenía que haber un error… Albert no podía estar inmerso en la drogadicción. No había forma

-"sobredosis ocasionada por la ingesta compulsiva de pastillas contra la migraña, las cuales aceleraron su sistema cardiaco provocándole casi un paro cardiaco respiratorio"-dijo la enfermera leyendo la ficha de Albert –"por eso lo tuvieron que reanimar"

-"¡Oh Dios mío!"-dijo Candy tapándose la boca con absoluta sorpresa –"¿podemos pasar a verlo?"

-"habitación 1005"-dijo la mujer señalando hacia el pasillo para volver a la revisión de sus formularios

Terry se adelantó hacia la dirección donde había señalado la mujer minutos antes y se apresuró a tocar la puerta. Era demasiado temprano, pero lo intentó.

-"adelante"-la voz de Albert llamó la atención de ambos. Súbitamente ambos se cegaron por la luz que provenía de la ventana que se encontraba abierta. Albert se sorprendió a ver a ambos parados bajo el dintel de su puerta del hospital dejando su lectura a un lado y su desayuno también. –"¿Terry? ¿Candy? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

-"¿Albert?"-preguntó Candy recuperándose de la ceguera momentánea gracias a que Terry había ingresado a la habitación

-"¿Qué tal tu viaje Terry? Me has sorprendido no sabía que llegabas hoy"-sonrió

-"estaba preocupado, no contestaste ayer mis llamadas"-dijo Terry a manera de saludo

-"bueno si, ya no me permitieron usar el teléfono y creo que el mio lo tienen guardado en algún lugar"-sonrió delicadamente

-"¿Qué te sucedió?"-dijo Candy adelantándose –"¿estás bien?"

-"ya estoy mucho mejor"-sonrió.

Candy se quedó petrificada en ese momento… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? La sonrisa de Albert era… era idéntica a la de Anthony… eso no podía ser cierto. El cabello rubio largo le caía sobre los hombros, se encontraba más pálido de lo normal y recién entraba en cuenta de que siempre lo había visto con lentes oscuros nunca había visto los hermosos ojos azules que se escondían detrás de ellos. Rayos… podía ser el hermano mayor de Anthony… pero eso no podía ser más que una desafortunada coincidencia.

-"¿Candy?"-la pregunta de Albert la volvió a la realidad se había distraído por completo –"¿te encuentras bien?"-preguntó al notar la mirada perdida de su amiga

-"¡Sí! No pasa nada"-dijo ella –"me alegro que ya estés mejor"

Albert volvió a sonreír para luego mirar a Terry empezando a relatar lo que le había sucedido. Candy intentó prestar atención pero no pudo conseguirla hasta después de un largo rato.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Pagó el taxi con el efectivo que tenía en su bolsillo. Necesitaba dormir, relajarse, olvidar. El rubio ingresó al hermoso campo de rosas que había heredado de su madre cuando ella había fallecido, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la mirada de Candy al llegar a la cafetería y encontrarlo peleándose con el castaño en la mitad de la sala. Simplemente ¿en que había estado pensando en ese momento? Se había dejado llevar por la frustración, la ira y enojo del momento. Ya no tenía 7 años para estar peleándose con alguien más, aunque ese alguien fuera Terry Grandchester.

Se sacudió el cabello necesitaba un baño también. Había conducido por cuatro horas desde la playa hasta el hospital, no había dormido nada. Una de las mucamas lo interceptó entre la escalera y la sala principal al parecer estaba corriendo para atender el desayuno.

-"¡Joven Anthony! ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ¿Dónde están los demás jóvenes?"-preguntó alarmada lo que respondió a su pregunta de que de verdad se veía bastante cansado, demacrado o ambos.

-"regresaran en unas horas"-dijo Anthony sintiendo que el cansancio lo vencía –"por favor, no le digas a mi tía abuela que ya he regresado"

-"pero ¿no sea comer algo?..."

-"estoy bien gracias"-dijo subiendo a su habitación

La mucama se quedó mirándolo en silencio, luego sintió que la llamaba una de sus superiores y abandonó el pie de la escalera sin dejar de preocuparse por el joven Anthony. Estaba muy raro.

Anthony ingresó a su habitación pensando en Candy, en medio de su enojo no había podido decirle absolutamente nada. No sabía ni que decirle en ese momento, sentía mucha vergüenza de si mismo. Él nunca había actuado así. Nunca. Comprendía que seguramente para esas alturas ella podría estar pensando que era un chico busca problemas. Sonrió para sí mismo. Luego pensó en el beso que se dieron en la playa hacia dos días, la confusión de Candy y lo gracioso que había sido el destino esa mañana al encontrarse con Terrance Granchester en el mismo lugar.

No estaba seguro porque pero sabía que él era parte de la confusión de Candy. Se aproximó al cuarto de baño de su habitación para abrir el grifo y dejar que el agua empezara a caer. Al escucharla caía más en sus pensamientos. Las fotos que le mostró Eliza hacia unas semanas retumbaron en su cerebro.

Unas fotos las cuales no quería recordar. De repente después de todo, él se había estado engañando durante todo ese tiempo.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Terry y Candy tuvieron que abandonar a Albert debido que su médico ingreso para revisar sus signos vitales y que todo estuviera conforme. Candy se sentía extraña. Es decir, no había hablado con Terry desde que él se le había declarado en el colegio. Obviamente no estaba dispuesta a tocar ese tema… lo notaba algo raro, además no le había explicado que había pasado entre Anthony y él para que los dos terminasen peleando en el suelo de la cafetería.

Suspiró, se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

-"voy a ir a tomar algo de aire"-dijo de repente sacándola de sus pensamientos –"¿quieres venir?"

Candy miró su _iPhone_, no había ningún mensaje de Archie, Patty, Griselle o Stear, así que Annie aun debería estar siendo atendida por el médico. Asintió, seguro ahí le podría preguntar. Subieron nuevamente al ascensor y noto que Terry apretó el botón donde indicaba la palabra "azotea" ¿Por qué quería ir a la azotea? Prefirió no preguntar y guardar silencio, dos minutos después las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el último piso en el fondo pudo ver que había un enfermero acomodando unas camillas o algo similar en el pasillo para luego ingresar a una habitación.

Vio que Terry empezaba a subir por una escalera que daba a una puerta de emergencia. Sin preguntar lo siguió al mismo momento que él la abría y se encontraban justamente en la azotea del hospital.

-"siempre me han gustado los lugares altos"-susurró respondiendo a sus preguntas mientras soltaba la pesada puerta tras de si –"creo que desde aquí puedo tomar aire fresco"

El sol ya había salido y se podía escuchar el ruido de la calle en los alrededores. Se acercaron casi al muro que daba a una avenida principal a lo lejos, los ciudadanos empezaban a desarrollar sus actividades matutinas como ingresar al trabajo o tomar algún transporte o parar por algo de desayuno.

-"no sabía que te habías ido de viaje"-dijo Candy después de unos largos minutos de silencio y espera de que alguno de los dos dijera algo –"el día… el día que mi amiga Patty llegó me pareció verte en el aeropuerto ¿eras tú?"

Terry se sorprendió. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era su amiga Patty pero supuso que había sido el día en que él también la había visto a ella en el aeropuerto acompañada por Anthony Brower.

-"me fui a Nueva York"-dijo Terry volteándose a mirarla quería ver su reacción –"volveré a fin de mes, voy a hacer una obra en Broadway y…"-dijo mientras que sentía que captaba toda su atención –"posiblemente el siguiente semestre me vaya definitivamente a vivir a Nueva York"

Candy se sorprendió. No se esperaba esa revelación. Definitivamente era una clara sorpresa. Recordó que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Terry por primera vez en _Navy Pier,_ él le había dicho que le gustaba la actuación y que quería ser actor.

-"ah… entiendo, creo que debe ser una excelente oportunidad para que empieces tu carrera"-dijo agachando la cabeza –"¿irás con tu madre?"

La mención de Eleanor lo sorprendió. El joven castaño asintió –"si, este mes o el próximo se debe definir mi custodia"-explicó Terry –"una vez definida esa situación Richard ya no podrá controlar mi vida nunca más"

Candy sintió el resentimiento y recelo que sentía Terry por su progenitor, de cierta manera también lo comprendía. Como entendía Michael no era santo de su devoción, pero al menos la dejaba vivir su vida. Gracias a la comparación del padre de Terry, la orfandad de Anthony y las explicaciones de sus tías-madres, la señorita Pony y la hermana María estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a Michael de convertirse en su padre. Eso había estado pensando paralelamente. Después de todo, no podía ser tan malo.

-"y eso es lo que quieres"-se animó a preguntar… sabía que al final la decisión era de Terry y solo de Terry. Maldición y sus sentimientos confusos no ayudaban prácticamente en nada

Terry sonrió –"¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí, Candy?"

-"ah"

-"no me has dado ninguna respuesta de la última vez que hablamos"-dijo Terry poniéndose más serio –"estoy esperando una respuesta"

¿Respuesta? ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría pedirle una respuesta en ESE MOMENTO?! Si ni quiera ella sabía lo que quería. Recordar a Anthony hacia una hora tomando el taxi con dirección a la mansión, el beso en la playa no ayudaba demasiado tampoco. Se sentía miserable.

¿Podría ser posible? Estaba enamorada de dos chicos.

-"no lo sé"-dijo ella dubitativa sin saber más que contestar

-"¿no lo sabes?"-dijo Terry extrañado levantando una ceja incrédulo –"no saber tus propios sentimientos puede acarrear muchos problemas, pequeña pecosa"-dijo el castaño

Candy se quedó en silencio sabiendo que todo lo dicho por Terry era cierto –"estaban… estaban peleando por mí en la mañana ¿verdad?"-dijo viendo el panorama con más claridad

-"bueno… no exactamente pero en el fondo creo que es lo mismo"-dijo Terry rodando sus ojos. Él estaba dispuesto a jugárselas en ese momento. De repente las cosas podrían ponerse a su favor –"toma"

-"¿Qué es eso?"-dijo Candy recuperándose de la sorpresa un sobre cerrado. Lo tomó abriéndolo rápidamente se encontró con tres papeles.

-"es un boleto para el estreno de la obra en Broadway y un pasaje ida y vuelta a Nueva York un día antes del estreno"-completó Terry –"mi madre me los dio, me dijo que podía regalárselo a quien quisiera"

-"¿me estas invitando?"-dijo Candy tomando el boleto entre sus manos –"Romeo y Julieta"-leyó en voz alta –"¿harás Romeo y Julieta?"

-"Si"-dijo en un monosílabo. No le iba a decir que Susana Marlowe iba a interpretar a Julieta –"el estreno será el 15 de agosto"

Candy asintió. No sabía que decirle en ese momento. Nunca había ido a Nueva York. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el sonido de su_ iPhone_ empezó a llamar la atención de ambos. La voz de Archie sonaba en altavoz preguntando si estaba todo bien.

-"¿Annie ya salió?"-preguntó Candy tomando atención al aparato y a lo que decía su amigo –"Ok, bajaré enseguida. Sí, todo está bien"-dijo lo último mirando a Terry quien miraba hacia un costado –"¿han enyesado su tobillo? Si claro llamaré a su familia. Ok hablamos en la sala de espera"-dijo cortando la llamada –"me tengo que ir, ya atendieron a Annie y le han puesto un yeso en el tobillo"

Terry se quedó de espaldas mientras ella avanzaba hacia la puerta de emergencia.

-"voy a esperar una respuesta clara de tu parte, pequeña pecosa"-le dijo –"si decides venir por mí, te espero"

Candy sintió un respingo… sin decir nada, salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Después de dejar a Annie en su casa y ofrecer una larga disculpa a los señores Britter, Candy y los demás ingresaron en la VAN con dirección a sus hogares. Ya era casi mediodía al momento que abandonaban el complejo departamental donde vivía Annie con su familia. La siguiente parada fue la casa de los Graham. Griselle se despidió de todos con un gesto de agradecimiento mientras que la cámara de vigilancia reconocía a la hermosa muchacha y abría las puertas de hierro de la enorme casa donde ella vivía.

-"bueno regresamos antes de lo esperado, a pesar de todo espero que se hayan divertido chicas"-dijo Stear quien se encontraba al volante en ese momento con dirección al edificio donde vivía Candy y su padre

-"si, muchas gracias por todo"-dijo Patty con una enorme sonrisa sonrojándose levemente –"me divertí mucho"

Candy esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Los ojos se le estaban cerrando del cansancio. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó dormitando pero cuando abrió los ojos notó que acababan de llegar a su casa. Los dos chicos las ayudaron a bajar su equipaje.

-"eso es todo"-dijo Archie

-"gracias"-dijo Candy –"le envían mis saludos a Anthony"-dijo antes de que alguno de los dos hermanos pudiera decir algo más

-"claro"-dijo Stear –"igual ya nos estamos viendo pronto"-dijo el mayor mirando a Patty quien asentía contenta

-"si Candy, no te preocupes"-dijo Archie –"cuídense niñas, hasta luego"

-"hasta luego"-dijeron las dos mientras que salía el conserje del edificio a ayudarlas con su equipaje.

Todo parecía indicar que Michael estaba en el trabajo. No había contestado sus mensajes de voz así que suponía que todavía no sabía que estaba de regreso. Se encogió de hombros. Daba igual solo quería dormir. Notó la mirada preocupada de Patty… definitivamente no estaba de humor para explicar nada a nadie. Más tarde hablaría con ella lo que había pasado con Terry.

Los dos hermanos ingresaron a la mansión dejando la VAN aparcada en el estacionamiento al lado del Audi color azul de Stear y se apresuraron a sacar las cosas que había traído de la playa. Ingresaron a la mansión conversando de lo que había sucedido entre Anthony y Terry en el hospital. Lo poco que Candy les había comentado es que los había encontrado peleando en el suelo de la cafetería y que casi habían sido detenidos por un oficial. No entendían el porqué. Lo importante era que la tía abuela no se enterase de lo sucedido porque pondría el grito en el cielo. Después de lo comentado por Candy, ella solo se había limitado a preguntarles por Annie y no había vuelto a hablar del asunto.

No adivinaban que muy cerca de ellos se encontraba una persona muy ávida escuchando su conversación tras una puerta cercana, antes de subir a sus habitaciones. Todo indicaba que la tía abuela había salido… lo que les daba chance de no dar explicaciones a nadie.

Eliza Leagan ampliaba su sonrisa… si todo lo que había comentado Archie y Stear era cierto, Anthony se había envuelto en una pelea con Terrance Grandchester. Para la pelirroja era algo obvio la razón si es que también estaba involucrada cierta rubia a quien detestaba. Después de que se había enterado de que todos se habían ido a la casa de la playa dejándola atrás a ella y su hermano. Nunca se los perdonaría. Apretó los puños, recordando haber visto a alguien salir hacia el jardín hacia unos segundos por la puerta de la cocina.

Taradeó una canción procurando no llamar la atención de los hermanos mientras se escapaba al jardín en busca de la persona que había salido con dirección hacia los establos.

-"hola Anthony"-dijo Eliza sonriendo.

El rubio la miró con cara de pocos amigos. No quería hablar con nadie en ese momento y mucho menos con Eliza.

-"¿Qué sucede Eliza?"

-"supe que te peleaste con Terrance Grandchester"-siseó procurando no ser invasiva

Anthony se quedó mirándola con sorpresa ¿Cómo se había enterado ella de eso?

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** No puedo creer que haya acabado todo el capítulo en un día! Yo sé que no soy tan buena redactando peleas pero espero que la idea se haya quedado clara para ustedes no podía armar tanto escándalo en el hospital y bueno al fin, Terry y Candy se reencontraron y hablaron y… ¿la invitó para el estreno de la obra en NY? ¿Irá? ¿Qué pasara? Candy se da cuenta que está enamorada de ambos… Albert ya está mejor pero… ¿y ese parecido extraño con Anthony que la confundió aún más? Mala suerte que Eliza haya escuchado la conversación de Archie y Stear al llegar a su casa… ¿Qué se propondrá con esa información? Todos vuelven a su vida normal ¿o no? Me han dicho que les gustaría ver desarrollar la hermosa amistad de Candy y Albert, bueno pronto veremos algo de eso, si Lime piensa en todo :)! Ya nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Poco a poco las cosas se van desenmarañando jejejee :)!

****Sección Reviews****

Como siempre es un placer dialogar con todas las personas que se animan a dejarme un review :3. Gracias por sus comentarios me ponen feliz.

**Alizzzz G:** Holaaaaaaaaa, tenía planeado que se leyera lo que le dijo Susana en este capitulo pero lo pasaré para el siguiente :) asi que paciencia! Uhmm no sé si discutirán pronto… (Candy y Terry) pero al menos en este capítulo hablaron… y… ya nos leemos pronto!

**Skarllet Northman:** creo que este capítulo te habrá gustado jejeje uhmm bueno la idea es que Candy este / se sienta confundida xD y así contribuir al suspenso pero veamos irá a NY para ver a Terry? Él espera una respuesta y Anthony al parecer se ha decidido a alejarse de Candy uhm… ya lo sabremos en los siguientes capítulos! Un abrazo n.n

**Amy CL:** Holaaaaaa gracias jijijiji :) por tus comentarios

**Becky70:** Si lo sé ambos son comestibles O.o jijijiji son tan adorables cada uno a su manera. Turnos de a dos… seria lo más saludable o no? Yo también tengo la misma perspectiva que tú de los personajes (Anthony, Terry, Albert) me alegro que los haya logrado plasmar correctamente n.n… nos leemos pronto!

**Iris Adriana:** Hola amiga! Paciencia posiblemente en el sgt capitulo leamos lo que le dijo Susana en el avión tenia pensado hacerlo ahora pero no alcanzo ni hubo momento xD jejeje… gracias por comentar como siempre un abrazo

**Josie:** mi hermana gemela perdida en algún lugar del mundo :) siiiiiiii me da mucha pena la situación de Anthony y Candy, pero el rubio por su personalidad le daría su espacio a Candy para que definiera sus sentimientos, a Terry lo veo más invasivo, intrépido jeje pero veremos que sucede luego n.n jejeje no comentaré lo de la búsqueda de Albert porque es algo que pronto veremos… n.n como siempre es un gusto leerte y si sé lo que Candy siente en estos momentos y es en parte emocionante y en parte frustrante también. Un abrazo jijiji nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Maya:** Holaaaaaaaaa muchas gracias por tus comentarios :) me ponen muy contenta que me digas que estoy haciendo una buena adaptación a esta época. O.o lo leíste todo en un dia jajaja si se lo que se siente cuando te intrigas con una lectura y no puedes dejar de leer (me paso con los Juegos del Hambre xD) muchas gracias me alegro que te haya gustado la historia! Nos leemos pronto!

**Lesly3171**: :O! también eres de Perú? Yo vivo en Lima n.n jeje. Mi mail para el fb es lime(underline)siglo21(arroba)hotmail(punto)com no te digo mi nombre real por privacidad jejeje me gusta el misterio xD si no me encuentras me avisas para buscarte yo xD… un abrazo

**Leihej: **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, si, lo sé sorprendería a cualquiera pero esta frustrado y algo dolido de todas maneras tendría que cambiar su manera de actuar :( … son los hilos del destino o los hilos del destino de Lime 3:) si, lo sé soy malvada xD. T.T yo no pienso matar a nadie por el momento y mucho menos ahora que la situación entre Stear y Patty esta tan bonita. Uhm Griselle es un OC (Original Character) que cree no exactamente como relleno pero quería que Annie tuviera una 'rival' que no fuera esencialmente Candy en relación a Archie para que ella sea un apoyo para todos, es una amiga de la infancia de los tres y que también pertenece a un status social similar a los Andrew. No sé porque pero la imagino como Kaho Mizuki en CCS n.n físicamente. Gracias por comentar, nadie me había preguntado acerca de ella ;)

**Xochitl: **jejejeje siii (Lime con sus antenitas y su chipote chillón. QDEP Chespirito) lo sé…Lime mueve astutamente los hilos del destino y como diría Clow en CCS 'no existen las coincidencias solo existe lo inevitable' asi que no fue coincidencia que todos estuvieran en el mismo hospital a la misma hora xD jajaja…. Jeje amiguita con respecto a la amistad de Candy y Albert lo leeremos pronto :O pero si tengo esa idea porque es algo bonito y no quiero dejarlo de lado n.n gracias por tus comentarios, te mando un abrazo :)


	30. La decisión de Anthony

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 30**_

_**La decisión de Anthony**_

Dejó el libro que había estado leyendo sobre la mesa de la habitación de hospital que le habían designado. Ese día por fin le darían de alta al problema que había tenido. Su médico de cabecera había sido totalmente estricto que no abusara sobre el uso de las pastillas contra la migraña, y desde la siguiente semana empezaría sesiones de terapia con un psiquiatra para tratar sus dolores de cabeza y sus desmayos por consecuencia de ellos. Sin embargo, estaba cada vez más convencidos de que los sueños que tenía por las noches no eran simples sueños, si no recuerdos de sus vivencias antes de que perdiera la memoria. La última noche había soñado nuevamente con la hermosa mujer de cabello rubio, sabía que la había querido de una manera muy especial. Pero hasta ahora no sabía que había significado en su vida.

-"Albert"

Ella lo había llamado así. Así que podría estar seguro de que ese era su nombre.

-"Rosemary"-susurró tocándose los labios con la yema de los dedos. Estaba completamente seguro que así la había llamado en sus sueños.

-"buenos días"

Albert amplió su sonrisa al notar a la chica que acababa de llegar a visitarlo. Candy Cartwright ingresó a la habitación con un lindo ramo de rosas. –"buenos días, Candy. No te esperaba"

-"eh si"-dijo la rubia sonrojándose levemente. Definitivamente Albert y Anthony eran sumamente parecidos –"hoy me tocó ir a mi trabajo de _part time_, así que el dueño me regaló estas rosas… ¿Cómo estás?"

-"Bien. Hoy me dan de alta"-dijo enérgico –"aunque han sido días bastante pesados, ¿Cómo sigue tu amiga? Me dijiste que había tenido un accidente"

-"Si, está mejor aunque no va a poder caminar por lo menos unas semanas"-dijo Candy acomodando las flores en un florero cercano –"anoche la fui a visitar con mi amiga Patty"

-"me alegro escuchar que está mejor"-sonrió –"el médico me ha dicho estrictamente que no debo abusar de las pastillas contra la migraña y no lo volveré a hacer, pero estos dolores son insoportables"

-"¿siempre has sufrido de migraña?"-preguntó Candy sentándose a su lado

-"Pues no, recién hace unos meses atrás"-dudó colocando un dedo bajo su barbilla –"aunque las de las últimas semanas han sido las más fuertes"

-"oh entiendo y saben a qué se deben"

Albert sonrió tranquilamente –"el médico me dice que posiblemente sean mis recuerdos que están regresando. Yo sufro de amnesia, ¿sabes?"

¿Ah? ¿Qué Albert sufría de amnesia? Eso sí que no lo sabía… bajó la cabeza habían muchas cosas que no sabía de Albert. Últimamente se sentía que no sabía nada de nadie.

-"no lo dije para que te pusieras triste, Candy"-dijo Albert con una sonrisa observándola –"supongo que no tengo familiares puesto a que nunca me buscaron… o eso pienso"

-"estoy impresionada"-dijo Candy

-"supongo que soy una caja de sorpresas"-rio el rubio –"sabes, últimamente he estado recordando cosas de mi vida pasada en mis sueños o quiero creer eso"-continuó

-"¿y que recuerdas?"-preguntó Candy con curiosidad –"¿me puedes contar?"

-"Si, por supuesto"-dijo Albert observando las rosas que había traído Candy –"están lindas las rosas Candy, en mis sueños las veo bastante. Hay una mujer hermosa de ojos lánguidos azules y cabello rubio la he visto varias veces y en diferentes tiempos. También hay tres niños… no sé quiénes son pero siento un gran cariño hacia ellos"

-"¿niños?"-continuó interrogando Candy

-"Si… hay uno en especial que es muy parecido a la mujer. Yo supongo que debe ser su madre o su hermana mayor"-dijo Albert pensativo –"También, he visto varias veces un accidente… o no sé exactamente que es… lo único que veo es un color rojo intenso y luces en el camino… de ahí se vuelve todo oscuro"

-"¡No trates de forzarte!"-suplicó Candy al notar que Albert empezaba a agarrarse la cabeza con suavidad –"no tienes que contarme más… si son recuerdos y el médico dijo que poco a poco irás recuperándolos entonces hay que dejar que vuelvan solos"

-"Si, supongo que tienes razón"-dijo sonriéndole –"Sabes hay algo en ti que me recuerda a la mujer de mis sueños"-dijo con paciencia –"creo que es el cabello…"

Candy se sorprendió –"¿te recuerdo a ella?"-preguntó mientras que Albert cogía un mechón de su cabello. Lo que provocó que se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza. Albert tenía tanto de Anthony. Movió su cabeza al mismo tiempo que Albert apartaba su mano

-"lo siento"-se disculpó

-"¡No…. No es nada!"-dijo mirándolo –"Por cierto ¿ha venido hoy Terry?"

-"Estuvo más temprano. Ayer regresó al mini departamento a ver como estaban Dial y los demás. No los he visto desde el lunes y me tenían realmente preocupado. Menos mal que siempre dejo comida de sobra y todos están bien"-dijo sonriendo mostrando el cariño hacia sus mascotas –"aunque el lugar estaba hecho un desastre"

-"ah ya veo"-dijo Candy imaginándose a Terry en el mini departamento atendiendo a las mascotas de Albert. Le salió una gota encima de su cabeza –"me dijo que iba a regresar a Nueva York pronto"

-"si, eso fue lo que me contó. Al parecer solo se quedará unas semanas más"-dijo Albert cabizbajo –"ha sido un buen compañero de departamento durante el tiempo que estuvo viviendo conmigo"

Candy sonrió. Después de todo, Terry no era una mala persona como ella suponía.

–"_si decides venir por mí, te espero"_

La última frase se había quedado en su mente. Recordó el boleto y la entrada para la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Se había quedado parte de la noche explicándole a Patty lo que había pasado y mostrarle la evidencia. Tampoco no había podido dejar de pensar en la actitud de Anthony. No se había comunicado con él durante el día.

-"¿sucede algo malo?"

-"no, no es nada. Solo que pensaba la suerte de Terry al irse a Nueva York a cumplir su sueño"

-"sí, creo que tienes razón"

**00000000000000000000000000**

-"¿Quién te dijo eso?"

Fue la pregunta que le lanzó a Eliza Leagan al escucharla. Anthony enfocó toda su atención a la chica que estaba vestida con un vestido mostaza con detalles marrones, quien al parecer se sentía a gusto con la mirada confundida del rubio. Se encogió de hombros sin decirle una sola palabra y empezando a rodearlo con una mirada penetrante. Como detestaba que hiciera eso.

-"¿acaso tienes más pruebas o evidencias?"-dijo rompiendo el silencio. Normalmente no utilizaba ese tono para hablar, pero estaba de muy mal humor y el sueño no había podido aplacarlo. –"te estoy preguntando Eliza"

-"quien sabe"-dijo ella respondiendo a sus preguntas –"la cuestión es que lo sé y no me puedes engañar. Es un milagro que no lo sepa la tía abuela"

-"¿se lo piensas decir?"-dijo Anthony con el mismo tono de siempre como dejando de prestarle atención. A esas alturas ya no le importaba que la tía abuela supiera que había armado todo un escándalo en el hospital.

-"eso te metería en problemas ¿no es así? ¿Te imaginas? El heredero de los Andrew envuelto en una pelea en un hospital"-dijo riendo suavemente –"creo que estás olvidando quien eres Anthony"

Anthony la miró con curiosidad

-"te estás olvidando de que nuestra familia depende directamente de ti"-dijo Eliza con un falso orgullo –"por culpa de una persona en especial"

-"ve al grano, Eliza"-dijo dejándole de prestar atención.

-"Candy"-siseó deliciosamente volviendo a captar su atención –"ella es la culpable de todo lo que te está pasando. Te está utilizando… y tú se lo estás permitiendo"

-"nadie me está utilizando, Eliza"-dijo claramente pero Eliza lo interrumpió colocándole dos dedos encima de su boca ¿en qué momento había llegado ella hasta ahí?

-"Anthony, querido. La tía abuela no le gusta esa chica, a nadie en la familia salvo ustedes tres"-dijo refiriéndose a sus primos y a él mismo –"la toleran… es una chiquilla sin modales… es una arpía y supongo que lo sabes, sabes que está jugando contigo"

Anthony se sorprendió apartándose de ella de un salto. De pronto, el beso en la playa, lo que él había tomado como una confusión de ella… si las palabras de Eliza eran verdad…

-"ella ha estado jugando contigo todo este tiempo"-hizo mayor hincapié en su última frase –"quien sabe qué clase de reputación tenía en New Orleans, con todo su cuento de que su madre falleció…"-rodó los ojos sabiendo que cada palabra que decía hacia una herida en Anthony –"se hace la mosquita muerta, solo lo hizo para llegar a ti"

Se había quedado callado. Estaba enojado consigo mismo. No supo porque pero dudó… no quería dudar, quería pensar que los sentimientos de Candy eran verdaderos, pero ¿Por qué no lo detuvo cuando salió del hospital? ¿Por qué había tanta duda en su corazón en esos momentos? Había escuchado suficiente de la boca de Eliza.

-"si eso es todo lo que vas a decirme"-dijo dándose la vuelta –"puedes irte Eliza"-dijo firmemente caminando hacia los establos. Iba a cabalgar un rato para lograr dispersar su mente. Lo necesitaba.

-"¡Solo eso me vas a decir!"-gritó con despecho –"¡Ella te usó Anthony! ¡Ella no te quiere! ¡Ella es una…!"

-"no voy a permitirte que la llames como querías llamarla"-dijo seriamente –"al final, la decisión la tomare yo. Si a ti o a la tía abuela no le gusta, no me importa"

Sin decirle una sola palabra caminó una vez más hacia el establo. Intentando en no pensar en las palabras hirientes de Eliza, quien refunfuñaba en el lugar que la había dejado. Pero había la duda que se hacía cada vez más profunda dentro de su corazón. Mañana hablaría con Candy y le dejaría en claro varios puntos.

Candy ingresó a la florería con rapidez. De nuevo se había quedado dormida. Sabía que Patty la había levantado cuando se había ido a completar su inscripción para el curso que llevaría la próxima semana. Los ojos le pesaban, no estaba durmiendo bien últimamente pensando en lo que debería de hacer. Había estado mucho más distraída de lo normal. Su padre, Michael no se había dado cuenta de ello –o eso era lo que suponía- pero después de la charla entre Patty y ella la noche que llegaron de la playa ninguna de las dos había vuelto a hablar del tema y realmente lo apreciaba. Era innecesario que Patty la empezaba a hostigar con preguntas sobre qué es lo que haría si ni si quiera ella misma sabía qué hacer.

-"buenos días, pequeña Candy"

-"¡Buenos días señor Abraham! Disculpe el retraso…"-dijo ingresado a la trastienda a colocarse el delantal

-"no te preocupes niña. Todo está tranquilo hoy"-dijo el anciano calmándola –"yo me ocupare de los arreglos, tu atiende la caja por favor"

-"¡De acuerdo!"-dijo con energía tomando lugar en la caja

-"Hoy van a traerme unos cuantos lirios y claveles. Te encargas de recibirlos por favor"-dijo Abraham –"tenemos pendientes tres arreglos por enviar"-sonrió

-"Si, empezaré a regar las flores del mostrador y a cuadrar nuestra caja"-dijo Candy subiéndose las mangas de la blusa que llevaba –"¡Gracias!"

El anciano sonrió dejando a Candy sola en la tienda. Empezó con sus labores normales de regar las plantas y acomodar algunos pequeños arreglos que adornaban el mostrador. En estos meses que estaba en la florería había aprendido bastante sobre flores y sus significados. Pero ninguno le gustaba más que la dulce Candy que Anthony en una oportunidad le había regalado. Ahogó un claro suspiro. Era cierto, Anthony no había vuelto a la florería y no quería preguntarle al señor Abraham si había venido. Estaba casi segura de que la estaba evitando.

-"es mi culpa"-se dijo para sí misma en un susurro perdiéndose en la hermosura de una rosa blanca que había cerca de ella, tan parecida a su dulce Candy.

Unos minutos después ingresaron varios clientes los cuales tenían varias órdenes, por lo que logró ocupar la mayor parte de la mañana atendiendo pedidos pequeños pero numerosos. Al parecer había traído la suerte a la florería, de la cual agradecía ya que evitaba ponerse triste.

Ya estaba terminando su turno de la mañana para irse a almorzar, había ingresado a la trastienda para terminar de acomodar y limpiar todo cuando sonó la campana de la entrada de la tienda. Hacia unos minutos el señor Abraham había salido al banco para ocuparse de unos temas personales… así que tendría que esperarlo. Bueno, atendería un último cliente.

-"¡Ya voy!"-dijo alegremente desde el fondo ordenándose un poco el cabello ruloso y caminó con paso firme hacia el mostrado nuevamente.

Justo ahí apoyado en el mostrador, vestido con una camisa blanca y un jean oscuro los cuales les quedaban a la perfección, lo reconoció al instante… pese a que llevaba lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus hermosos ojos azules. Esos ojos hermosos que reconocería en cualquier parte, puesto a que había soñado con ellos tantas veces.

-"Anthony…"

**00000000000000000000000000**

Annie Britter estaba pálida y nerviosa cuando su madre, Jane Britter le había dicho que un jovencito la estaba buscando. Annie se había preguntado quien era y el alma casi se le escapa cuando en el pórtico de su hogar se encontraba la elegante y delgada figura de Archie Cornwell.

-"¿estas segura que puedes atenderlo, mi niña?"-preguntó su madre exquisitamente –"no puedes moverte mucho y…"

-"¡Si puedo!"-dijo suplicantemente –"por favor, mamá… si puedo…"

-"de acuerdo"-dijo Jane con resignación –"le diré que puede pasar. Pero por favor, no hagas ningún esfuerzo innecesario, Annie. Tienes que sanar ese tobillo"

-"gracias mamá"-dijo sonrojándose mientras que veía desaparecer la cabellera rubia de su madre sintiéndose feliz interiormente. Archie había venido a buscarla… nunca se lo había imaginado. Nunca. Pese a su lesión se sentía completamente feliz.

-"muchas gracias, prometo no entretenerla mucho tiempo, señora Britter"

Lo había escuchado decir a unas salas de donde se encontraba. Su corazón le palpitaba incesantemente. Parecía una locomotora en su interior. En su apuro había cambiado su camisón de dormir por una falda plisada y una blusa con mangas cortas color palo rosa. Le costaba aun vestirse sola pero tenía que darse prisa.

-"bue… buenas tardes"-dijo Annie apareciendo levemente sonrojada apoyada en unas muletas

-"¡Annie!"-saludó Archie acercándose a ayudarla con las muletas y acomodarla en un sillón cercano a donde él se había sentado en la enorme sala de los Britter –"¿estás bien?"

-"S.. si"-dijo ella mientras que su madre abandonaba la sala para darles mayor privacidad –"muchas gracias por visitarme"-sonrió –"¿Dónde está Stear?"

-"ah… él tenía algunos asuntos que atender"-dijo sonriendo –"pero te manda muchos saludos y espera que te recuperes pronto. Entre los dos te compramos estas cajas de chocolate rellenos de caramelo… no sé si te gustarán"-dijo con humor

-"si… me gustan. Muchas gracias"

-"que bien"-dijo el chico volviendo a su lugar –"¿ha venido Candy y Patty?"

-"Si, la misma noche que regresamos estuvieron aquí. Candy me llamó anoche también. Yo estoy mejor. Mañana tengo que ir para que el traumatólogo me revise si todo está perfecto con el yeso"-dijo la muchacha sin mirarlo. Se dedicó a mirar el té que su madre había dejado hacia unos instantes sobre la mesa de centro. Estaba bastante nerviosa

-"¿deseas algo de té?"

-"pu… puedo hacerlo por mí misma"-dijo ella rápidamente impidiendo que el chico se acercara a tomar una taza, pero era muy tarde justo en esos momentos ambas manos se rozaron. Lo cual hizo que ella apartara de un solo golpe la mano debido al contacto. Archie sonrió levantando una taza y colocándole un poco de azúcar.

-"estos chocolates son exquisitos"-dijo Archie rompiendo el hielo abriendo una de las bomboneras que había traído consigo y dándole de probar –"me alegra mucho escuchar que estas mejor, Annie. Estaba muy preocupado"

Annie se sonrojó al verlo tan cerca. Simplemente, asintió para luego volver a mirar su taza de té. –"muchas gracias por tus atenciones"

-"no es ninguna molesta venir a visitarte"-dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre la mano blanca de ella haciendo que su corazón batallara aún más para no estallar –"espero que cuando estés mejor podamos salir a dar un paseo"

Annie hundió la cabeza y asintió rápidamente completamente sonrojada. Archie podía notar que Annie era una niña muy tímida pero por esa razón le inspiraba una ternura que nunca había sentido antes.

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad Patty O' Brian acababa de salir del Instituto de Cultura de Chicago donde había terminado de inscribirse para el curso que llevaría la semana entrante. Hacía bastante calor mucho más que en Nueva Orleans. Miró la pantalla de su celular, era un modelo compacto y sin mucho brillo buscó el teléfono de Candy entre sus contactos. A esa hora ya era seguro de que habría salido de su trabajo de medio tiempo y podrían ir a almorzar algo por el centro. Presionó el botón de llamar y el teléfono de Patty empezó a timbrar… un minuto después la casilla de voz de Candy se activaba y la mandaba al buzón.

-"donde habrá dejado Candy su celular"-dijo Patty oprimiendo el botón de remarcar. Después del minuto volvió a sonar la casilla. Iba a intentar una tercera vez cuando escuchó el sonido de una bocina cerca de ella –"¿eh?"

-"¡Patty! ¡Hola!"

-"¡Pero si… eres tú Stear!"-dijo sorprendiéndose sin saberlo había llegado al estacionamiento del Instituto de Cultura y al levantar la vista había visto claramente al chico de anteojos a un lado del _Audi_ azul que reposaba reluciente bajo los rayos del mediodía. –"¿Qué… que estás haciendo aquí?"-dijo nerviosa guardando su celular en su bolso

-"ayer me dijiste que hoy vendrías a matricularte para el curso, así que pensé darte una sorpresa ¿tienes algún plan?"-dijo riendo amenamente esperando que la chica se acercara a él

-"ah… estaba timbrándole a Candy pero no me contesta"-dijo Patty con una sonrisa nerviosa –"¿has venido solo?"

-"bueno, Archie y Anthony salieron así que estaba libre y como recordé que me dijiste que estarías por aquí, pensé en hacerte compañía. Si es que deseas"-dijo algo nervioso también –"pero si estas ocupada también lo comprenderé"

-"N… no, no estoy ocupada"-dijo Patty jugando con sus manos. Miró hacia un costado… ¿era su imaginación o estaba empezando a gustarle el mayor de los Cornwell? Era la primera vez que sentía algo similar hacia un chico. Siempre había permanecido al margen de ese tipo de relaciones.

-"¿te pasa algo malo?"

-"¡No! ¡Estoy bien!"-dijo enérgicamente impresionándose de sí misma por su respuesta –"quiero decir, ¿a… a donde piensas ir?"

Stear amplió su sonrisa sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo –"vamos a la avenida Michigan, hay una heladería que estoy seguro que te encantará"-dijo abriendo la puerta automáticamente para que Patty pueda ocupar el asiento del copiloto.

-"Gra… gracias"-dijo la chica apresurándose al vehículo olvidando sus pensamientos y enfocándose en el presente.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Terry terminó de acomodar el departamento que compartía con Albert. Si bien era cierto ya le habían dado de alta en el hospital, debería aplicarse ciertos medicamentos para que compensaran los días que estuvo inconsciente debido a la sobredosis causada por sus pastillas contra la migraña. Afortunadamente, las migrañas no habían vuelto –al menos no con la intensidad que lo llevaron a consumir las pastillas compulsivamente- solo hablaba de sueños… Dial empezó a jugar con él mientras que ingresaba a la cocina para preparar algo de comer. Albert se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación.

Después de haber descansado apropiadamente y haber olvidado –parcialmente- la pelea que había tenido con Anthony se encontraba de mejor humor. Aunque había ese sentimiento que lo dejaba intranquilo. No se había cruzado con Candy en el hospital después de que él le dio los boletos para el estreno de la obra. Albert le había dicho que había ido a visitarlo y se habían quedado conversando un buen rato. Empezó a lavar las verduras con rapidez y a descongelar el pollo que trozaría posteriormente.

También, había notado la cara de asombro de Candy al ver a Albert. Estaba completamente seguro que esa cara de asombro se debía al parecido que su amigo tenía con el niño Brower. Y eso, sí que lo molestaba. Terry ya había notado que el parecido era bastante pronunciado, por eso prefería hablar con Albert cuando este llevaba sus lentes oscuros o usaba anteojos. Se encogió de hombros. Debería ser una desafortunada coincidencia o simplemente el karma le estaba jugando una mala pasada por algo que había hecho en su vida pasada.

Cortó las verduras para después empezar a cocinarlas a fuego lento. Maldijo cuando se desconcentró y se hizo un pequeño corte en su índice derecho. Pensó que había sido bastante osado al entregarle los boletos a Candy sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero estaba todo en juego y si de ello podía sacar alguna ventaja. Lo haría.

-"Terry"

La voz de Susana Marlowe lo hizo volverse en sí. Recordó lo que le había dicho en el vuelo de regreso a Chicago.

-"¿Qué sucede Susana?"-dijo tratando de no perder la paciencia

-"¿De verdad me detestas tanto?"

Terry había rodado los ojos en ese momento –"No te detesto"-había tratado de ser lo más cordial posible, pero estaba seguro de que no lo había conseguido dado que la chica había empezado a sollozar. Se sintió algo culpable, pero prefirió mirar hacia la ventanilla del avión.

En ese momento el capitán indicaba que estaban a punto de despegar.

-"¿te gusta mucho Candy, no es así?"

Terry olvidó lo que la aeromoza estaba diciendo en ese momento sobre el instructivo de abrocharse los cinturones y otras nimiedades. ¿Era tan obvio?

-"tu mirada lo dice todo. Entonces, supongo que he perdido"-dijo ella limpiándose una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. Otro sollozo –"No te preocupes, yo no voy a intervenir más en tus planes Terry. Me esforzaré y procuraré cumplir con mi papel de Julieta"

-"¿Susana?"

-"De verdad, espero que seas feliz"-dijo conteniendo las lágrimas. Pudo ver que un par de pasajeros miraba atentamente a ambos. Bah para lo que le importaba. –"Yo… yo… solo quiero que sepas que tú me gustas bastante y… y si sucede algo cualquier cosa, no dudes en contar conmigo"

Terry no sabía que decir. Se había quedado impresionado con la declaración de Susana. Una, dos, varias lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su rostro. Una de las aeromozas se acercó a preguntarles si todo estaba bien y que se prepararan para el despegue.

-"no me digas nada, Terry"-dijo ella enjuagando su pañuelo. Justo en ese instante el avión empezaba el despegue. Pudo sentir como su estómago se revoloteaba y le causó algunas nauseas. Nunca había sentido nauseas gracias a la fuerza de la inercia del despegue. Pero esta ocasión era muy diferente. –"Solo ve por ella y esfuérzate por ser mejor para ella"

Sin dudarlo, las palabras de Susana habían quedado grabadas en su mente desde ese momento. Por primera vez, le sonrió sinceramente y con un gesto en el rostro le dijo gracias.

Susana había vuelto a sollozar en su asiento sin poder evitarlo, escuchó como los sollozos se iban calmando poco a poco hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida. Sin embargo, él no había podido dormir en todo el vuelo.

Ya en el presente terminaba de hacer el estofado, el cual sería el almuerzo para Albert y para él. Había recibido un mensaje de Susana diciendo lo mismo que le dijo en el avión. Después de todo no era tan mala ni tan insoportable como la había imaginado. Vació el contenido de la olla en dos porciones lo suficientemente contundentes para ambos. Cortó algo de pan y sirvió limonada en un vaso, lo que colocó en una bandeja de metal e ingresó a la habitación de Albert.

Se sorprendió al verlo sentado a la mitad de la cama. La luz del mediodía entraba por su ventana, pese a que había cortinas inundando la estancia. El cabello rubio alborotado caía torpemente por su espalda y al percatarse de su presencia lo miró y le sonrió.

-"Hola Terry, creo que estoy recordando mi pasado"

**00000000000000000000000000**

Candy caminaba apresuradamente detrás de Anthony. Se sentía muy nerviosa, mucho más que en cualquier ocasión que había salido con él. Ambos habían abandonado la florería minutos antes, después de esperar al señor Abraham –quien Anthony había saludado con una sonrisa- y excusarse rápidamente para salir lo más pronto posible.

La avenida que conectaba la florería con la estación estaba abarrotada. Era hora de almuerzo y las personas salían caminando muy rápido. Todo indicaba que Anthony no había venido conduciendo, pero el hecho de que estuviera a unos metros de él y que no le dijera ni una sola palabra a donde se dirigían. La ponía nerviosa.

-"¿Anthony?"-se animó a preguntar llamando su atención. El rubio se detuvo esperando a que ella lo alcanzara –"¿a… a dónde vamos?"

-"te invitaré a almorzar"-dijo secamente sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Quiso decirle algo más pero no pudo.

-"de… de acuerdo"-dijo ella mientras que ambos cruzaban una avenida con dirección al centro de la ciudad –"gracias por venir a buscarme… ¿Cómo estás?"

Anthony procuraba ir a su ritmo. Después de todo sería una descortesía –de su parte- ir mucho más rápido –"bien, gracias por preguntarme, Candy"

-"yo… Annie está mucho mejor ¿sabes? Ayer hable con ella por la noche y me dijo que mañana tenía cita con el doctor"-dijo acomodándose el cabello –"Michael nos llevó a Patty y a mí a su casa la noche en que llegamos"

-"me alegro escuchar que está mejor"-dijo aun sin mirarla. Acababan de ingresar a un boulevard con varios restaurantes –"¿Qué se te apetece almorzar?"

-"¿puedo elegir yo?"

Anthony asintió –"si no te gusta ningún restaurante de aquí, podemos intentar de aquí a unas cuadras"-dijo señalando el corredor. En su mayoría eran restaurantes caseros, en el fondo había un restaurante oriental.

-"estaría bien el restaurante oriental. Hace tiempo que no como comida china"-dijo procurando responderle con la misma energía y vivacidad de antes, pero había algo en la voz de Anthony y en su misma voz que todo indicaba que nada podía ser como antes.

El rubio no esperó una segunda invitación y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el fondo del boulevard hasta llegar al establecimiento. Estaba adornado como todo un restaurante oriental con los colores chillones en rojo, verde y dorado. Había varias peceras con peces ornamentales y dos gatos que traen la buena suerte en ambos lado de la puerta de ingreso. En el interior, había varias mesas semejantes con manteles de color crema y en el fondo una barra integrada en el mostrador únicamente con bocadillos chinos. El lugar, pese a la hora, se encontraba algo vacío. Lo que les daría un poco de privacidad.

El mozo se apresuró a invitarlos a ingresar para conducirlos a una mesa. Era un joven con rasgos orientales de contextura menuda y desgarbada. Candy y Anthony lo siguieron y admiraron la rapidez con la que preparaba la mesa, servía los platos y vasos y les entregaba el menú. Indicó que regresaría por su orden en unos minutos y se alejó con paso ligero.

-"¿deseas algo en especial?"-preguntó el rubio mirando a Candy por primera vez en el día

-"eh… me gusta el salado"-dijo Candy abriendo la enorme carta que les había entregado –"podría ser una tortilla de verduras con langostinos"

-"Ok"-dijo Anthony volviendo a mirar su carta –"Yo ya sé lo que voy a pedir"

El mismo jovencito que los atendió volvió al segundo que Anthony lo llamó para dictarle la orden. Candy se quedó mirando a Anthony mientras que le hablaba al joven con absoluta contemplación. Su corazón latía fuertemente como si le martillara. Esos ojos azules, el cabello rubio que tanto adoraba. Sin embargo, ya no la miraba con el mismo brillo de siempre. Anthony se percató de su mirada y aclaró su garganta captando su atención.

-"lo… lo siento"

Anthony había visto la mirada de Candy y no había podido evitar sonreír interiormente. Había luchado por crear esa barrera de hielo y por poco la había roto… no podía flaquear, había tomado una decisión y la cumpliría.

Después de haber estado cinco minutos en silencio. El mozo regresó con su orden y dispuso la mesa graciosamente dejando salsa de soja y salsa de tamarindo de sobra. Con mucha habilidad llenó los vasos y sirvió los platillos, estaban calientes y despedían un rico olor.

La tortilla se veía absolutamente exquisita, pero la forma en como Anthony había reaccionado le había quitado por completo las ganas de comerla. De reojo miraba como él comía habilidosamente lo que había pedido y que no sabía pronunciar. Era bastante incómodo. Apretó sus manos, las cuales estaban sobre sus rodillas.

-"¿me… me querías hablar de algo?"-dijo después de sentirse más incómoda

Anthony dejó el _bowl_ y los palillos a un lado y se recostó sobre la mesa con la intención de que Candy pudiera captar su atención.

-"Candy"-dijo larga y profundamente. Se sentía desolado, no quería decir las siguientes palabras pero sabía que no tenían otra alternativa. Ella debería decidir y él no interferiría en su decisión de ninguna manera –"creo que será mejor que nos dejemos de ver"

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Yeyyyyyyyyyyyy volé de nuevo con este capítulo :) y eso que pensaba hacerlo más largo e pero me pareció adecuado dejarlo ahí ;)… waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lol Tengo una razón para acabar el fanfic antes de la quincena de marzo u.u así que procuraré actualizar lo más pronto posible. Y estén atentos a una nueva actualización. ¿Cómo que Anthony le pide a Candy que se dejen de ver? ¡Pobrecito :(! ¿Qué dirá ella? Todavía tiene la decisión de irse a NY y… ya sabemos que le dijo Susana en el avión siempre creí que sería una buena perdedora si es que no hubiera tenido ese accidente en el anime (se acuerdan cuando intentó suicidarse para no intervenir entre Candy y Terry O.o) obviamente no iba a llegar a tanto xD… al parecer las relaciones entre Archie y Annie, Stear y Patty van viento en popa :D y Albert cada vez más recuerda su pasado y Anthony supo poner en su lugar a Eliza pero aun así no está tranquilo =/ que sorpresas más traeré. Solo espérenlas!

****Sección Reviews****

**Skarllet Northman**: Holaa que concisa jijiji, pues si Terry ha madurado bastante n.n y como tú dijiste Eliza siempre será una víbora… como la detesto. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo… un abrazo

**Leihej:** Celotipia jajajajjaa morí con eso! Me encanta que Candy este confundida y no sepa por quien decidir xD es emocionante jejejeje… O.o Albert, uhm yo siempre he pensado que al final Candy se 'quedó' con Albert porque se parecía a Anthony y resultó ser su príncipe de la colina, pero no sé siempre pensé hasta el último que ellos se veían como hermanos por eso nunca me cuadro como su pareja al 100% (mi humilde opinión) jajajaja me llamó la atención lo que dices sobre Diana, al inicio en mi idea del fic solo iba a ser Leonore pero justo encontré la oportunidad de confundir a Candy creando su gemela y bueno se me ocurrió. Siéndote sincera, no sé si aparecerá de nuevo (en algún capitulo ella vuelve a Europa porque allá estudia). Gracias por tus buenos deseos :) Oh lo olvidaba sobre el otro fic de CCS aún no sé si lo continuaré, lo interrumpí porque justo en ese momento de mi vida me ocurrió algo triste y no tuve inspiración U.u… (Lo siento mucho) Un abrazo enorme!

**Goshy:** Si, fueron terribles… pero estaban enojados y celosos. O.o Anthony con Susana no me los imagino xD juju que pasará? Por lo menos el primer paso está dado ¿Cómo responderá Candy? Sobre Albert, si tiene un papel importante cuando recupere la memoria que ya falta muy poco. Gracias por leerme, un abrazo

**Amy CL:** n.n gracias!

**Xochitl:** me llama la atención tu Nick es algo azteca? :O! siempre he querido preguntar xD jejeje… creo que la invitación fue pieza clave en el capitulo anterior jejejeje :3 Lime lo tiene todo planeado o casi todo xD. Te apoyo con todo lo que dices de los tres, yo también sufrí mucho con la muerte de Anthony T.T ¿era necesario matarlo? Creo que marco mi infancia. Gracias por tus comentarios, te envío un abrazo a la distancia!

**Josie:** Holaaaaaaaaaa :) definitivamente todo influyó, realmente era la única explicación posible para que Anthony se peleara con Terry xD ambos están tan celosos que apenas pueden controlarse jejeje. No fue un día apropiado para Anthony u.u. Yo sé que a veces (siempre) resurge mi maldad y hago de las mías, pero también tiene que ver el flujo de la historia jejeje y los personajes :p sobre el misterio me encanta tener a todas en ascuas esperando por cómo terminará este embrollo entre los tres :3 solo diré que falta poco y también descubrirse un par de cosas O.o ya nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Un abrazo!


	31. Encuentros inesperados

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 31**_

_**Encuentros inesperados**_

La frase de Anthony le había caído como un baldazo de agua helada. Quería aparentar que no lo había escuchado, pero desafortunadamente estaba tan cerca de ella –como esa noche en que se besaron- que lo pudo escuchar claramente:

–"Candy, creo que será mejor que nos dejemos de ver"

Sin pensarlo, su cuerpecillo empezó a temblar. Su mente se puso en blanco y… no supo que decir, ni que preguntar ni que hacer. La tortilla que aun reposaba en su plato la miraba desde el fondo perdiéndose entre colores de los langostinos fritos. Cuando pudo levantó la cabeza y vio la mirada herida de Anthony por primera vez. La profundidad de sus ojos azules como mares la miraban atentamente esperando que ella dijera algo. Estaba herido por su culpa.

Todo era su culpa.

-"gracias por la comida"-dijo torpemente cuando por fin pudo articular palabra, pero en su mente revoloteaban preguntas de ¿Por qué? ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Es para siempre? Pero su sentimiento de culpa y el ver sus ojos tristes cargados de dolor no la dejaron. Sin decirle una palabra más se levantó de su sitio y se echó a correr casi tropezando con el mozo que los había atendido tan hábilmente.

Anthony se levantó de su silla en un ademan por intentar salir corriendo detrás de ella. Pero se quedó inmóvil, pensando que tal vez eso era lo mejor.

-"tengo que mantenerme al margen…"-pensó para sí mismo y se dejó caer en la silla haciendo un ruido hueco en el interior del restaurante. –"de repente, esto es lo mejor para ella"

Candy empezó a alejarse a toda velocidad del lugar. Mientras corría gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Una soledad tan grande que nunca había sentido antes se hacía presente. Se detuvo jadeante por la corrida y se encontró en la entrada del metro. Miró su celular y vio dos llamadas perdidas de Patty hacia una hora. No quería hablar con nadie… lo guardó rápidamente y empezó a bajar las escaleras para tomar el metro que la llevaría a casa. Una vez que subió, se acurrucó en uno de los asientos más apartados que pudo encontrar. Pese a las miradas que le lanzaban los pasajeros, se encogió de hombros y empezó a sollozar.

No pudo evitar recordar cómo había conocido a Anthony, cuando él la sorprendió por su cumpleaños, cuando le regaló la dulce Candy, cuando tuvieron una "primera cita" por la ciudad de Chicago… cuando había ido a la misa de su madre y había conocido a su familia de Inglaterra. La salida a la playa, al zoológico… tanto había pasado a su lado en tan corto tiempo.

El beso que se habían dado…

Cerró los ojos sintiendo el vaivén del vagón. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Solo pudo saber que estaba llegando a la estación que estaba cerca de su casa.

Se limpió como pudo las lágrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas. Ignorando las miradas de algunas personas en su alrededor. Bajo del metro caminando hacia su edificio, sentía que caminaba por inercia. Parecía un zombie.

–"_Candy, creo que será mejor que nos dejemos de ver"_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él había tomado esa decisión? Las cuatro cuadras hasta su edificio le parecieron eternas. Afortunadamente al parecer nadie le prestaba atención, se abrazó a si misma sintiéndose sola, tan sola como cuando había fallecido su madre. Los minutos corrieron y no podía despegar la mirada del suelo era como si su cuerpo le pesara una tonelada.

-"¡Candy!"

Una voz la llamó desde lo lejos. Parecía que había estado perdida en algún lugar de su mente por mucho tiempo. Le parecía levemente familiar.

-"¡Candy!"

Volvió a llamarla

-"¿ah?"

-"¡Por Dios Santo! ¡¿Candy que te paso?! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estas herida?"

Dijo la voz cargada de preocupación. Un par de pasos corrieron hacia ella en un torbellino. Sin si quiera llegar a pensarlo, se dejó caer en unos brazos amigables que la sostenían con duda.

**00000000000000000000000000**

-"Hola Terry, creo que estoy recordando mi pasado"

El castaño dejó la bandeja con el almuerzo de Albert a un costado prestándole atención –"¿Qué has recordado?"-dijo con curiosidad tomando una silla del escritorio frente a su cama. Albert lo miraba fijamente sin saber cómo comenzar.

Sonrió –"el accidente donde perdí la memoria. Lo tengo todo claro"

-"¿y… que fue lo que sucedió?"-dijo sentándose apoyando sus brazos al respaldar de la silla

Albert dudó por un segundo –"fue un accidente de auto. En la carretera… era de noche, bosque o montaña o ambos. De pronto un ciervo o un búfalo, un animal grande apareció a mitad del camino… me asusté, no supe cómo reaccionar. No quería hacerle daño, intenté frenar… te juro que lo intenté"-dijo mientras que se sucumbía en un silencio poco alentador. Terry estaba a punto de decirle que no se preocupara y que dejara de recordar, pero Albert negó con un gesto con la mano. –"no sé si choqué con el animal pero sentí que el auto se iba hacia un barranco viré lo más rápido que pude pero ya había perdido el control. Supongo que ahí fue cuando perdí el conocimiento"-volvió a dudar –"lo siguiente no lo tengo claro, pero creo que logré salir del auto porque recuerdo el sonido de una explosión a lo lejos"-cerró los ojos con dolor –"no sé a cuantos metros estaba del estallido pero sentía mucho calor que me escocía la piel que tenía descubierta, supongo que ya sé porque tengo esta cicatriz en la pierna izquierda"-dijo señalándole una gran cicatriz en el lado señalado –"ya no recuerdo nada más hasta que me levanté en el hospital de Michigan"

-"¿sobreviviste a un accidente de esa magnitud? ¿Cómo pudiste haber salido del auto?"-dijo Terry casi sin poder creerlo –"¿Qué te dijeron en el hospital cuando despertaste?"

-"uhmmm"-dijo Albert un poco más tranquilo –"pues que había llegado en una ambulancia de emergencia, alguien me sacó de ese infierno, me puso en esa ambulancia y llegué con vida al hospital. No me dieron más información"

-"es muy misterioso ¿Qué harás ahora?"-preguntó Terry –"es decir, ya tienes más datos de que sucedió antes de que perdieras la memoria. Podrías investigar los accidentes de tránsito que ocurrieron hace 5 años en Michigan"

-"Lakewood"

-"¿eh?"

-"ese nombre se me hace bastante familiar. Creo que es un lugar ¿no?"

-"Está en Michigan, según google maps, no está lejos de aquí"-dijo Terry consultando su teléfono –"¿piensas ir?"

-"tal vez, pero no sé qué encontraré ahí"-dijo sonriendo –"primero investigaré como dices desde aquí, cuando tenga una pista mejor de repente iré… no sé porque pero no quiero apresurar las cosas"-rio –"aunque siento bastante curiosidad"

Terry miró a su amigo reír sin evitar abrumarse… ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a Anthony Brower? Albert era mayor por supuesto, pero aun así tenían los mismos rasgos. Sobre todo la forma de reír y sonreír que le erizaba los cabellos de la nuca.

De repente, una idea fugaz cruzo por su cabeza… sería posible que fueran algún tipo de familiares? No, no era posible. Se golpeó la cabeza volviendo a la realidad, era imposible que su amigo Albert Torrance, pueda ser un Andrew.

-"¿sucede algo malo, Terry?"-preguntó Albert viéndolo gesticular graciosamente

-"No, no es nada"-dijo acercando la bandeja para que Albert pudiera almorzar –"se va a enfriar más y voy a tener que calentar el estofado de nuevo"

-"sabes que puedo levantarme e ir a comer a la mesa"-dijo mirándolo con suspicacia –"no estoy invalido"

Terry rodó los ojos –"el medico dijo que tenías que recuperar tus fuerzas"

-"si, pero no sabes las ganas que tengo por salir a trabajar… ¿han llamado mis jefes?"

-"si, y les dije que estabas con descanso médico"-dijo Terry cruzándose de brazos –"así que no te fastidiaran por unos días"-dijo saliendo de su habitación despidiéndose con una mano

Albert empezó a comer el estofado preparado por Terry pensando en el sueño o recuerdo que acababa de relatarle. Sabía que había frenado con todas sus fuerzas ante el gran animal, lo sabía, él nunca podría hacerle daño a ninguno. Pero no sabía porque no habían funcionado en ese momento. También había dudado al comentarle a Terry sobre sus recurrentes sueños con una mujer rubia muy hermosa, a la que él había llamado Rosemary.

-"¿Quién será ella?"-se dijo mentalmente –"estoy seguro de que este sentimiento no es amor... es… es… ¿Quién eres? ¿en dónde estás ahora?"-pensó súbitamente apareció Candy en su mente cuando lo había ido a visitar el día de ayer. Su cabello rubio la había hecho recordarla y hablarle de ella.

Afuera de la habitación de Albert, ajeno a los pensamientos de su amigo Terry reposaba sobre la puerta de su habitación. Un mensaje de su padre, Richard Grandchester lo había hecho abandonar la habitación y la conversación con su amigo.

Había fotografías que Richard le había enviado a su celular donde aparecía Terry en el aeropuerto. Otra fotografía cuando ingresaba al mini departamento que compartía con él. Y finalmente, una donde aparecía en el hospital al lado de Candy, el día que fue a ver a Albert. ¿Cómo había obtenido esas fotos? ¿lo estaba amenazando indirectamente?

Tecleó rápidamente el número de su padre, timbró tres veces, a la cuarta timbrada. Richard contestó.

-"sabía que me llamarías, hijo"-dijo Richard –"¿te llegaron las fotos? Su calidad no es tan buena, pero al menos se aprecia mi mensaje"

-"¿me has estado vigilando? ¿Desde cuándo?"

-"tengo mis influencias"-dijo Richard –"veo que no seguiste mi consejo y te sigues frecuentando con la señorita Candice Cartwright… ahora vives con un tal Albert Torrance quien fue ingresado hace unos días al hospital por un asunto de sobredosis ¿me equivoco?"

La manera de hablar y decir "sobredosis" de su padre no era nada bueno –"¿Qué ganas vigilándome? Ellos no tienen nada que ver en este asunto. Este problema es entre tú, yo y ella"-dijo refiriéndose a Eleanor –"mantente al margen, Richard"

-"¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?"-dijo su padre gélidamente –"¿multar a tus amiguitos?"

-"tienes muchas maneras de lograr tus cometidos, Richard"-siseó Terry sintiendo más rabia –"la audiencia será en Nueva York, como te habrás enterado. Nos vemos en el tribunal en dos semanas"-dijo con prepotencia

-"como quieras, Terrance. Pero recuerda que tengo suficiente influencia e información que puedo filtrar a los tres trabajos donde labora el señor Torrance indicando que ingresó por sobredosis al hospital, supongo que no le agradará mucho la noticia a sus jefes"-dijo con un tono amenazante que no pasó desapercibido por Terry

-"no tengo que explicarte nada, Richard. Nos vemos en dos semanas"-dijo firmemente mientras colgaba el teléfono sin dar tiempo a que su padre pudiera decir algo más ¿de verdad habían llegado a ese punto? Miró tras de sí, la luz se podía filtrar por la puerta de la habitación de Albert. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que su padre haga daño a Albert ni mucho menos a Candy.

Esperar esas dos semanas, sin dudarlo iba a ser eternas. Y… también estaba la respuesta pendiente de la pecosa. Pero eso era algo que ya escapaba de su control. Había jugado todas sus cartas, solo deseaba que la señora suerte estuviera de su parte.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Anthony ingresó a la mansión Andrew con pesadez. Estaba hecho, ya no había marcha atrás. Quería estar seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Dejar ir a Candy no había sido fácil. Pero tampoco le gustaría vivir ilusionado para siempre. Sin dudarlo, era la decisión más madura que había podido tomar.

Sonrió para sí mismo pensando que de repente él había sido un poco brusco, y de repente hiriente, se había reprochado… pero si actuaba de manera 'normal' no habría sido capaz de decirle a Candy lo que tenía planeado decirle.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto?

Lo sabía, estaba celoso, furioso consigo mismo. Furioso con el destino. De repente debió haber corrido tras Candy y asegurarse de que llegara bien a casa. No. Eso lo habría destruido, como el sentimiento de culpa que lo estaba invadiendo en ese momento. ¿Estaría bien Candy? ¿Habría llegado a su casa a salvo? Quería enviarle un texto, preguntando si estaba bien. Pero justamente, eso contradeciría sus palabras que le había dicho.

Cero comunicación, era cero comunicación. No textos, no mensajes, no llamadas ni mucho menos salidas.

Maldijo en voz baja.

-"disculpe joven Anthony"-dijo la misma mucama que lo había recibido el día que llegó de la playa. Tenía un paquete en sus manos y lo miraba preocupada. Anthony sospechaba que desde ese día lo miraba con preocupación.

-"¿si, dime?"

-"le llegó este paquete hoy en la mañana. Como salió muy temprano, no se lo pude entregar en el desayuno"-dijo la muchacha entregándole el paquete de documentos.

Anthony abrió el paquete con rapidez. Rasgó la envoltura que tenía el sello del estado de Michigan y sacó un fajo de papeles. Era lo que había solicitado hacia unas semanas atrás.

-"ok, gracias Amelia"-dijo sonriendo –"he estado esperando estos documentos por semanas"

La chica asintió tímidamente y se retiró tan rápido como había aparecido hacia la cocina de la casa Andrew.

-"Documento oficiales del accidente y posterior defunción de William A. Andrew"-leyó mentalmente. El informe como él suponía eran tan solo unas raudas hojas. Máximo 10 hojas ¿tan rápido habían solucionado el caso de su tío William? Según lo que podía deducir era que se habían limitado a indicar que era una muerte accidental al llegar al auto aun en llamas e indicar que el cuerpo se había consumido en su interior –"es muy extraño…"-susurró –"el tío William iba a ser la cabeza de la familia, debieron hacer una investigación mayor"

Movió el informe y encontró una copia del certificado de defunción de su tío. Estaba firmada por un médico forense y un alguacil de la jurisdicción de Lakewood. El médico forense había indicado en una nota que no se recuperó ningún cuerpo del accidente. ¿Entonces, porque había firmado? Miró la fotografía de su tío en la esquina superior del papel. William Andrew lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules y el cabello rubio más largo que el de él. Sintió escalofríos. Era como verse en un espejo.

Guardó los documentos rápidamente en el sobre. Había solicitado –usando el sello de su tía abuela- en secreto una copia de los documentos originales que se hallaban en el archivo de una comisaría de Lakewood sobre el accidente y la muerte de su tío. No se lo había confesado ni a sus primos. Siempre había pensado que la muerte de William Andrew era todo un misterio y nadie le daba respuestas. Su tía abuela siempre se ponía histérica o depresiva cuando le mencionaban algo relacionado al tema. Recordaba que su madre lloró después de la muerte de su pequeño hermano todas las noches por casi un mes. Ese recuerdo lo había atormentado desde niño, por lo que nunca le volvió a preguntar nada sobre su muerte.

Archie y Stear tenían la misma edad que él hacía cinco años, y George nunca estaba en casa. Así que no habría nadie a quien preguntar sobre la investigación que se llevó a cabo en esa fecha.

Subió a su habitación para guardar los papeles y poder leerlos con detenimiento. Sin dejar de pensar en Candy y como estaría. Lo reconfortaba de cierta manera de que podría emplear parte de su tiempo en investigar la extraña muerte de su tío, y así menguar el dolor que sentía en ese momento su corazón.

–"_si decides venir por mí, te espero"_

_-"Candy, creo que será mejor que nos dejemos de ver"_

–"_me gustas bastante Candy… es la primera vez que siento esto por una chica. Y no voy a permitir que un riquillo consentido me quite lo que me pertenece"_

_-"Tú me gustas porque eres Candy"_

–"_lo que si voy a hacer es prometerte que tú serás quien pida que sea yo quien te bese"_

–"_está bien, pequeña. Solo quería escuchar eso. Como te dije no quería exigirte una respuesta, no te voy a obligar a nada hasta que tú lo decidas por ti misma. Gracias por decirme lo que sientes. Me has hecho muy feliz"_

–"_no saber tus propios sentimientos puede acarrear muchos problemas, pequeña pecosa"_

Abrió los ojos de golpe. La cabeza le comenzaba a dar vueltas y pudo reconocer entre brumos parte de su habitación ¿estaba en su habitación? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? No lo sabía. Le dolía la cabeza. No recordaba lo que había sucedido. Pudo ver en el reloj de pared que Patty le había regalado –con forma de una tortuga como su mascota Julie- que marcaban casi las 8pm. Miró hacia su ventana, todo estaba completamente oscuro. Estaba sola. No había nadie. Bajó hacia su mesa de noche y pudo ver el sobre que Terry le había dado hacia unos días.

De pronto, recordó el sueño que acababa de tener. Frases entreveradas. Palabras que habían quedado grabadas en su interior. Frases que aumentaban su confusión. Se sobó los ojos y tomó el boleto de avión para ir a NY. Meditando cuál sería su siguiente paso. Recordando el almuerzo con Anthony con algunos lapsos confusos de cómo había llegado a casa y estaba con su camisón de dormir.

-"Romeo y Julieta"-leyó en voz baja sintiendo las grabaciones de las letras en la entrada –"creo que tiene razón, Terry al final… esta confusión solo me ha causado problemas"-dijo abrazando el boleto

-"¡Al fin despertaste!"-dijo una voz desde la puerta

-"¡Patty!"-gritó Candy mirando a la chica castaña ingresar con una bandeja de madera, un cuenco y una cuchara –"¿Qué… que fue lo que sucedió?"

-"¡Vaya el susto que nos diste cuando apareciste! ¡estabas con lágrimas en tus ojos, pensamos que te había sucedido algo malo!"-dijo dejando la bandeja sobre el escritorio de Candy

-"¿nos diste? ¿estabas con alguien más?"

-"eh… bueno, si"-dijo Patty sentándose al pie de la cama al lado de su amiga –"Stear y yo fuimos a almorzar. Como tú no me contestabas el teléfono, pensé que no te importaría. Menudo susto nos diste cuando estábamos estacionando el carro y al bajar te vi a media cuadra caminando como una zombie"-dijo con una sonrisa tratando de animarla –"cuando corrí hacia ti, te desmayaste encima de mí"

-"¿me desmayé?"-pregunto tomando el cuenco y oliendo la sopa que había en su interior –"gracias por la cena"

-"de nada"-dijo su amiga –"si, por un momento pensé que te habían asaltado o no sé…"-dijo Patty con aplomo –"después de eso, Stear me ayudó a subirte a tu habitación. Él se fue hace una hora, estábamos muy preocupados porque no despertabas"

-"¡Candy!"-gritó Michael ingresando con preocupación a la habitación y cortando las palabras de Patty. Muy tarde había escuchado el mensaje de voz que Patty le había dejado en su buzón –"¿estás bien?"

Candy lo miró sorprendida y sin reproche. Solo sonrió –"sí, estoy bien, Michael"

-"estaba en medio de una reunión… y apenas escuché el mensaje de Patty vine para aquí"-dijo jadeando por la corrida –"¿Qué te sucedió?"

-"no lo sé"-dijo confundida. La preocupación en los ojos de su padre era notoria y no quería alarmarlo con asuntos de conflictos amorosos –"no lo sé, de repente me debilité, pero ya estoy mejor"

-"¿necesitas que llame al médico?"-dijo tímidamente alzando una mano tratando de acariciar su cabello. Por primera vez, Candy no lo rechazó

Candy movió la cabeza de un lado a otro –"De verdad, ya estoy mejor"-dijo ella sin esquivar sus atenciones –"cenaré y dormiré un rato"

Michael sonrió –"de acuerdo, hija"-dijo levantándose –"voy a estar en el estudio trabajando desde ahí. Si necesitan algo, me avisan. Si te sientes mal llamaremos al médico"-dijo mirando a Patty quien le sonreía

-"ok, está bien"-dijeron ambas al unísono observando como el padre salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Patty miró a Candy, estaba muy extraña.

-"hoy… Anthony me dijo que no quería que volviéramos a vernos"-dijo con un suspiro –"yo sé que todo esto es mi culpa… no supe cómo reaccionar y me fui corriendo… es lo último que recuerdo"-dijo cubriéndose la cara con las manos –"quise preguntarle por cuanto tiempo, por qué…. Pero creo que eso lo sé yo misma"

-"¿Qué es lo que piensas?"

-"que él quiere darme tiempo para que yo decida…"-dijo descubriéndose la cara –"después de todo, Terry tenía razón. Solo me acarrea problemas mi indecisión…"

-"¿ya sabes que es lo que harás con los boletos que te entregó?"

Candy asintió –"lo iré a ver a NY, iré a ver su obra… hablaré con Michael"

-"pero… ¿eso no te confundirá más?"-dijo Patty con asombro –"Es decir, irás a NY con Terry y…"

-"necesito despegarme y pensar bien las cosas. Creo que un viaje no sería mala idea"-dijo Candy –"iré a ver su obra… nada más"-dijo sonrojándose al pensar que estaría con el castaño en NY -"hasta de repente voy con Michael. Creo que no me dejaría viajar a NY sola"-sonrió

-"bueno Candy, tienes razón. Un viaje puede ayudarte a despegarte y pensar bien las cosas"

-"además es un buen gesto de Terry. O eso quiero creer"-sonrió –"la última vez que lo vi, no lo vi tan arrogante como las otras veces… además está la situación con su familia"-dijo pensando en lo que le había dicho en el techo del hospital –"además Albert me ha dicho que es una buena persona y eso también lo sabía desde que lo conocí"

-"está bien, Candy"-dijo Patty –"la próxima semana empiezo el curso… ya completé mi inscripción. Dura cinco días"

-"¡es cierto! ¿Cómo te fue?"-preguntó Candy enfocando toda su atención en su amiga y olvidándose por un rato del problema que la invadía. No dejaba de pensar en el que el viaje a NY le ayudaría a despejar sus dudas y… podría decidir mucho mejor.

También tendría que saber la manera en como se lo contaría a Michael, sobre todo porque era menor de edad y él, como su padre era su tutor legal. Algo muy diferente era irse a la playa y otra era irse en un avión y volar hacia la ciudad que nunca duerme. Suspiró. Tampoco le podía decir que se iba a la presentación de la obra teatral de un "amigo" –que por supuesto Michael nunca había visto en su vida y que le había robado su primer beso- en Broadway.

Sabía que le daría una lista de razones por las cuales no podría ir. Pero si ambos iban, no iba a ser tan… malo. O eso suponía, pero si tan solo Michael dejara el trabajo por unos días… ya muchos problemas y casi no estaba escuchando a Patty hablar sobre el curso.

Una vez que se durmió Patty, Candy miraba hacia el techo de su cuarto sin poder conciliar el sueño. La decisión de Anthony, la invitación de Terry eran eventos que habían impactado en su mente y estallaban como pica pica. Cogió el celular de su mesa de noche y sentándose al filo de la cama, solo pudo timbrar un número celular.

-"hola Terry"

**00000000000000000000000000**

Dos semanas pasaron muy rápidamente para Candy. El mismo día que Stear, Archie, Annie y Candy habían ido a acompañar a Patty al aeropuerto de vuelta a New Orleans, le había dicho a su padre que había ganado un boleto para el estreno de Romeo y Julieta en Nueva York por un concurso que había habido en la radio. Michael miró sorpresivamente a Candy como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. ¿Viajar a NY? ¿Ella sola? Eso no estaba en sus planes. La rubia había aprovechado que habían salido con su hermano menor al parque de diversiones… Michael vio su agenda y vio que tenía una convención en Atlanta durante esos días.

-"¿ya tienes un hotel a donde te iras a quedarte? Me imagino que los del concurso correrán con todos los gastos ¿no?"-preguntó al día siguiente en el estudio cuando había pedido hablar con ella sobre su "pregunta de ayer"

-"eh… si, me dijeron que tenían varias opciones de hospedaje"-dijo Candy sintiéndose culpable de mentir a su padre sobre el concurso por radio. Pero había seguido las instrucciones que le había dado el joven castaño por teléfono.

-"quisiera ver esa lista de opciones"-dijo con tono autoritario. –"¿sabían que eras menor de edad para participar en ese concurso? Yo tengo que ir a Atlanta esos días"-dijo cruzándose de brazos –"no tengo problema porque te diviertas, pero…"

-"Por favor, papá"-dijo Candy jugando su última carta. Nunca. Nunca en la vida le había dicho a Michael 'papá' y eso era algo que él deseaba profundamente. Sabía que su padre tenía razón pero…

Michael cerró los ojos tratando de pensar –"de acuerdo, firmaré los papeles para que viajes sola pero me tienes que indicar la dirección del hotel, el teléfono y el número de habitación. ¿Solo serán? ¿Tres días? ¿No tienes a una amiga que te acompañe? No me gustaría que viajaras sola"

-"bueno… tengo un amigo de Nueva Orleans… que está visitando a… su madre en Nueva York"-dijo rápidamente ocultando su nerviosismo –"me dijo que me podía ayudar durante el viaje"

-"¿un amigo?"-dijo alzando una ceja. Oh no. Se estaba metiendo en problemas. De repente no era tan buena idea –"¿de tu edad?"

-"es dos años mayor… que yo"-dijo Candy sonrojándose. El corazón le latía fuertemente y miraba hacia el suelo –"¡Pero él está en casa de su madre!"-dijo rápidamente

Michael meditó la situación por unos segundos –"también necesito los datos de su familia"-susurró sintiendo que no era una buena idea. Para nada.

-"¿eh? ¿Datos de su familia?"-pensó Candy en ese momento. No sabía que decirle… aunque cabría la posibilidad de que Michael no supera quien era Eleanor Baker. Pamplinas. Cualquier persona que viviera en Los Estados Unidos de América, sabía quién era Eleanor Baker, pero… pero su padre estaba tan sumergido en los negocios que… -"ok… su madre se llama, Eleanor… Eleanor Baker, vive en Manhattan"

-"¿Eleanor Baker?"

Candy asintió, pensando que era el fin.

-"Ok, lo anotaré. Cuando puedas, dame su dirección y teléfono"-dijo Michael anotándolo en su agenda

-"¿entonces aceptas?"-preguntó Candy alegremente al parecer Michael no sabía absolutamente nada de Eleanor, el cine, el teatro o cosas similares.

-"ah… y no te olvides del nombre de tu amigo"-dijo con una mueca de disgusto volviendo su atención a su laptop

-"Muchas gracias"-gritó Candy. Si aún no guardara cierto recelo con su padre, lo hubiera abrazado en ese momento. Pero se contuvo. Michael suspiró pesadamente.

-"¿de verdad te dijo que si?"-preguntó Patty con preocupación a través de la línea

-"sí, creo que lo que me dijo Terry funcionó… aunque no sé cómo hare con el hotel"

-"bueno tienes que conseguir uno rápidamente… para pasarle los datos a tu papá"-dijo ella riendo –"pero no crees que él te pueda a ayudar con eso, después de todo me contaste que te dijo que estaría viendo varios asuntos estas fechas por allá ¿no?"

Candy asintió –"si… hoy me dijo que había tomado el vuelo de la tarde"-dijo recordando la última llamada entre ambos –"mañana es su audiencia por lo de su custodia. Espero que todo salga bien"

-"si, seguro que si"-dijo Patty sonriendo –"¿y… sabes algo de Anthony?"

Candy se exaltó ante la pregunta de su amiga –"No…. No, nada"-dijo ella con una sonrisa nostálgica –"¿Stear no te ha dicho algo?"

Patty se sonrojo furiosamente agradeciendo que fuera una llamada telefónica y no una llamada por _Skype_ –"bueno… no hemos hablado mucho de él"-dijo nerviosamente –"pero Stear me dice que está investigando algo sobre su familia y en eso ocupa su tiempo. Por supuesto, no sabe por qué tú y él se han distanciado y… no se lo he dicho"

-"gracias Patty"

Conversaron un poco más sobre temas diversos, Patty le contó que Stear y ella se mensajeaba y se llamaban seguido y que probablemente ella estaría viajando nuevamente antes de que terminase el verano. Candy se sentía contenta al saber que por lo menos, su amiga se estaba interesando en alguien como Stear, el primo mayor de los Andrew siempre le había caído bien –descontando el primer encuentro que los llamó malcriados, por supuesto- y Patty y él eran tan parecidos que le parecía fabuloso que intentaran una relación a distancia.

Recordó la noche en que había llamado a Terry para decirle que iría a verlo a Nueva York, pero que no sabía cómo decirle a su padre.

-"así que pequeña pecosa se fugará a NY sin la autorización de su padre"-rio a través de la línea bromeando a costa de ella. Ella se enfureció y amenazó en cortarle –"tengo una idea… pero me la vas a deber"-le había dicho él con tono seductor.

Candy se sonrojó –"¿Qué es lo que piensas?"

-"dile que te ganaste el boleto en un concurso… de lo que sea"-dijo tranquilamente

-"¿Cómo un concurso de radio o televisión?"

-"exacto, pequeña pecosa, sabía que tenías una mentecilla malévola en algún lugar de tu hermosa cabecita"-siguió bromeando –"me gusta"

-"¡No digas eso!"-dijo sintiéndose apenada –"no me agrada mucho la idea de mentirle a Michael. Él podrá ser todo pero… es mi padre"

Terry rodó los ojos –"si me llamaste es que quieres que te diga un plan ¿cierto?"-continuó –"¿tienes alguna duda? ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?"

-"en un par de semanas"-dijo ella –"tengo que prepararme mentalmente"

Terry rio –"eres tan graciosa, pequeña pecosa. Pero sabes… me has dado una buena noticia. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, estaré esperando con ansias a que llegue el día del estreno"

-"sabes… yo…"

-"si tienes algún problema, dile que estaré con mi madre en Nueva York"-dijo cortándola –"avísame cuando le digas a tu padre"

-"de acuerdo"-dijo Candy –"¿Cómo sigue Albert?"

-"bastante mejor"-dijo el castaño –"creo que hasta tiene recuerdos más vividos"-dijo y ambos se quedaron en silencio –"estaré esperando tu respuesta, pequeña pecosa"-dijo sonriendo –"recuerda que no puedes huir para siempre de tomar esa decisión"-suspiró –"tarde o temprano, alguien saldrá herido"

Candy sintió un respingo y su corazón se dio un vuelco. Sabía que Terry tenía mucha razón y que… -"lo sé"

-"entonces buenas noches, no es propio de una señorita estar llamando a un chico a las 2am. Las cosas se podrían malinterpretar"

-"¡Oye!"-refunfuñó sintiéndose ofendida pero sabiendo que tenía razón –"buenas noches"

En el presente volvió a marcar el número del castaño para indicarle que todo había salido bien con Michael, pero que necesitaba los datos de su madre y los datos de alojamiento durante su estadía en Nueva York. Su pulso se aceleró al escuchar la voz de Terry que la saludaba.

-"buenas tardes, mi pequeña pecosa ¿Cómo te fue?"

**00000000000000000000000000**

La pequeña florería que se encontraba en una esquina adornaba la avenida. El aroma de lirios y gladiolos frescos llamaba la atención de los transeúntes que pasaban. El verano estaba en pleno y el calor hacía que las personas buscaran lugares para refugiarse con el aire acondicionado de los establecimientos. El joven rubio llamado por su curiosidad y por el calor que despedía la brea de la calzada se acercó a la curiosa florería la cual estaba adornada por varios colores. Siempre había pasado por ahí pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de entrar.

-"las traje de mi trabajo de _part time_"-había dicho su amiga Candy Cartwright cuando lo había ido a visitar al hospital hacia un par de semanas. Seguro que trabajaba en alguna florería parecida. Albert se encogió de hombros al ingresar haciendo sonar la pequeña campanilla.

Su atención fue captada gracias a un ramo inmenso de rosas blancas que había en la entrada, tan parecidas al sueño que tenía recurrente sobre la mujer rubia a quien llamaba Rosemary. Eran rosas muy similares a las que había traído la rubia ese día, se preguntó que repente era la misma florería donde trabajaba ella.

-"buenos días"

Una voz amable lo atrajo acercarse al mostrador, aun podía oler el dulce aroma de esas rosas. Albert sonrió, aún estaba temprano para llegar al _Starbucks_, de repente se animaría por un ramo de rosas para adornar la mencionada cafetería.

Iba a preguntar cuanto era el precio por rosa cuando notó que un par de ojos azules lo miraba con asombro.

Anthony se vio prácticamente reflejado en la persona que acababa de darse vuelta y anteriormente había estado observando las dulce Candy que había traído ese día. Parpadeó rápidamente sintiéndose en otra dimensión.

Albert pudo observar con familiaridad las facciones del muchacho rubio –menor que él- delicadas pestañas rubias caían, esos ojos que eran similares a la mujer de sus recuerdos. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que podrían ser hermanos o algo así.

Anthony sonrió apartando su asombro –"bue… buenos días, ¿en qué puedo atenderlo?"

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** OMG! Anthony y Albert se encontraron _face to face_! y son como dos gotas de aguaaaaaaaaaa lol! ¿Dónde estaba Candy? Y bueno ya sabemos porque Richard Grandchester quería investigar a Terry… y como que se pasó de coqueto en su llamada con Candy jajajaja bueno así es él n.n y al final Candy decidió viajar a NY para ver la obra y bueno también para pensar las cosas… pero… ¿podrá hacerlo? Espero que me haya salido bien la conversación entre Michael y Candy… lol yo sé que debo haberme comido un montón de situaciones legales para que una menor de edad viaje sola y se "aloje en un hotel sola" pero tenía dos opciones o hacia eso o se iba con Michael, pero supongo que era algo que muchas no querrían xD… (ni Lime tampoco). Anthony ya empezó con sus investigaciones para saber lo del accidente donde supuestamente murió el tío William, pero todas sabemos que lo tiene en frente de sus ojos –literalmente- en este momento! ¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente capítulo? Si, ya estamos en la recta final del fic (Lime lo espera así) gracias por su apoyo! Nos leemos pronto!

****Sección Reviews****

**Iris Adriana:** Holaaaaaaaaa si pues, yo también deseo que se de cuenta que es lo que siente por cada uno o a quien quiere mas… gracias por tu comentario n.n nos leemos pronto!

**Skarllet Northman:** Si, lo de Anthony es admirable ! Sí, yo sé que Susana es una gran piedra en el zapato ya sabremos más de ella :p! y bueno ni que decir de Eliza que siempre fue la villana de la película n.n y aún falta saber más de… ahhh ya no te spoilaré :) un abrazo!

**Becky70:** O.o! creo que ya te fuiste al otro extremo (además que la clasificación no me da para escenas subidas de tono xD) bueno Candy ya dijo que si va a NY ¿Qué pasará allí? Y Terry está contento con su decisión… ya sabremos más de eso el siguiente capítulo n.n saludos!

**Josie:** Holaaaaaa! Siii definitivamente eso fue lo que sucedió con Candy, fue un WTF? xD tanto que no supo cómo reaccionar ni que decir… lo séee será difícil pero… se va a NY y?... y el último encuentro entre Albert y Anthony ¬o¬ cuídate mucho! Un abrazo a la distancia :) espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Leihej:** Holaaa :) a mí tampoco nunca me cayó bien Susana ya sabremos más de ella O.o tanto al punto de Eliza tampoco tampoco xD. Yo también opino lo mismo Terry se hubiera ido con Candy dejando a Susana! Si de verdad la amaba tanto debió hacer eso =/… pero no lo hizo :( y a cambio se quedó con Susana aunque no la amara u.u eso me deprimió bastante T.T y fue muy injusto peor como dices ahí siempre había estado Albert a su lado :P ya sea como el tío abuelo William o como Albert mismo xD pero igual nunca me los imaginé como pareja. Sobre la otra historia, te prometo que la releeré y veré si la continuo :3 no prometo continuación pero si me acuerdo la idea del fanfic xD aunque tendría que ver el desenlace jajaja. Gracias por tus ánimos! Un abrazoo!

**Lesly3171:** Holaa! Te envié un mensaje privado no sé si te habrá llegado :3 me confirmas si no para mandarte un nuevo mensaje xD. Solo te diré que cuando viajé a Huánuco fue hermoso! :) linda ciudad, bonitos paisajes y comida rica xD jajajaja! Un abrazoo desde Lima!

**Guest:** Holaaaaaaaaaaa! :) jaja muchas gracias! Yo también soy fan de Anthony! U.u pobrecito! Pero como quedará al final? Muchos saludos! Te leo pronto!

**Xochitl:** O.u oh! No fue con ánimo de ofender mi comentario que bien que no lo tomaste a mal… es que la cultura azteca o maya tiene varias deidades que sus nombres empiezan con "T" o "X" por eso lo relacioné por ahí! ! Volviendo al fic, si pues Patty y Annie viven sus romances comunes y corrientes lo importante es Candy xD jajaja. Cuídate mucho, estaré esperando la explicación de tu Nick ;)

**Astrid Lee:** Holaaaaaaaaa! Jajaja muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me imagino que esperas con ansias el siguiente capítulo n.n "El viaje a NY". Muchos saludos! Nos leemos pronto!


	32. El viaje a Nueva York

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 32**_

_**El viaje a Nueva York**_

La biblioteca de los Andrew, era uno de los lugares más espaciosos de toda la mansión. Habían libros desde hacía siglos atrás. Una gran escalera de caracol en el centro, la cual se iba hasta los niveles más elevados donde se guardaban papiros y manuscritos antiguos y de gran valor tanto histórico como monetario. Bajando en el nivel intermedio se podían ver algunos libros de los siglos XIX y XX. Obras literarias de grandes autores como Camus, Nietzsche, Neruda, Kafka, entre otros.

Para concluir en el primer nivel se hallaba la hemeroteca con grandes colecciones y números desde antaño. Anthony Brower se hallaba en el primer nivel, justo al lado de la hemeroteca. Había una maquina donde se habían registrado los diarios desde hacía 50 años. Obviamente, algunos se habían perdido cuando sucedió la mudanza desde la mansión de Lakewood a Chicago hacia unos años atrás –después de la muerte de William- pero confiaba en que podría encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

-"¿alo?"-preguntó al sentir el vibrar de su iPhone en su bolsillo derecho. Sin saberlo, había pasado toda la tarde en los archivos de la biblioteca. No había podido borrar el sentido de culpa que lo había invadido después de dejar ir a Candy –"¿Stear? Estoy en la biblioteca"

-"¿en la biblioteca?"-preguntó Stear con asombro –"¿Qué haces ahí? Acabo de venir de la casa de Candy. La dejé con Patty, nos preocupó bastante cuando la vimos a media cuadra de su casa y estaba en mal estado ¿sabes algo?"

-"¿eh?"-pensó sintiéndose culpable –"¿en mal estado? Pero… pero ahora está bien ¿no es así?"

-"Bueno, tuve que regresar por la hora de la cena, y aun no despertaba. Disculpa por llamarte recién sé que ella es alguien muy querida por ti y…"

Anthony ya no lo escuchaba… su corazón se volvía a estrujar con cada palabra. Candy también estaba sufriendo por la decisión que había tomado. Tuvo un ligero impulso por cortarle a Stear y marcar el número de Candy… pero… pero…

-"Justo ahora Patty me acaba de escribir, ya despertó… parece que se debilitó o algo así. Pero… ella estaba llorando, Anthony"

-"Bueno… si Patty dice que está mejor. No tenemos que alarmarnos ¿no es así? ¿Puedes venir a la biblioteca? ¿Archie está contigo?"

Stear se sorprendió ante el proceder tan frío de su primo con los acontecimientos que habían sucedido con Candy, pero no comentó nada –"Lo vi al llegar ¿necesitas hablar con los dos?"

-"si, por favor, vengan"

Espero paciente. Se había quedado inmóvil después de lo que le había dicho Stear sobre Candy. No era justo… definitivamente no lo era! Guardó el celular en su bolsillo nuevamente. Pasos apresurados se acercaban a la puerta de la enorme biblioteca, sintió un golpe dubitativo y varios murmullos.

-"pasen"-dijo recuperando la conciencia. Ambos hermanos se adelantaron con paso apresurado diciendo que ya estaban tarde para cenar con Elroy Andrew –"tenemos 5 minutos"-dijo Anthony evitando mirarlos a los ojos para impedir que vean sus sentimientos

-"¿Qué es eso, Anthony?"-preguntó Archie tomando un sobre rasgado

-"pero si… es… si son…"-dijo Stear mientras que veía los documentos -"Documento oficiales del accidente y posterior defunción de William A. Andrew"

-"¡Por Dios Santo! ¡Anthony! Sigues con la idea de la muerte del tío William"

-"no grites que no quiero que nadie más se entere de esto"-dijo en un susurro –"ya leí todo el reporte y el informe forense. El cuerpo se hizo polvo, no hubo nada, solo identificaron un poco de ropa… y sangre"

-"y todo el auto destruido"-dijo leyendo las anotaciones de Anthony, el primo mayor Stear –"exceso de velocidad, curva cerrada… abismo… explosión e incendio"

-"pero no les parece extraño que sea tan corto. Es demasiado superficial… es como si estuvieran encubriendo algo"-dijo cruzándose de brazos con la cabeza gacha –"pero… ¿Quién? Y ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien querría asesinar al tío William?"

-"has estado leyendo muchas novelas de ficción"-dijo Archie colocándole una mano sobre el hombro

-"Archie tiene razón. Sabes que a estas alturas ya habría indicios de que él está vivo, si lo está… después de todo tenía una herencia y una familia a quien rendir cuentas ¿no? Había sido educado toda su vida para esa responsabilidad y…"

-"¿y si quería huir?"

-"pero él sabe que no lo haría de esa manera… desapareciendo. Además, yo recuerdo que el tío William era una persona muy amable y muy bromista. Siempre le habían gustado los animales. Él no lastimaría así a sus seres queridos"-dijo Stear –"yo soy un año mayor que ustedes y recuerdo mucho más y al tío William se le notaba una persona feliz"

-"No lo sé"-dudó Anthony -"pero sé que hay algo que no encaja"-siguió cruzando de brazos el rubio –"estuve revisando las noticias de esa fecha… no hay casi nada… solo una pequeña noticia en la parte de los obituarios. Pero absolutamente nada de detalles sobre el accidente o el informe policial"

-"tú sabes que hubiera sido un escándalo que la cabeza de la familia Andrew muriera a tan temprana edad"-dijo Archie –"tenlo por seguro de que se pagó mucho dinero para silenciar a los medios para que no hagan todo un show mediático de la trágica muerte de William Andrew"

Anthony se quedó en silencio escuchando a su primo –"la tía abuela debe saber…"

-"bueno Anthony, no tengo problemas por que quieras jugar al detective"-sonrió Archie –"creo que Stear y yo estamos para apoyarte"

-"es cierto"-dijo el mayor. Acababa de notar la mirada sombría con la que hablaba Anthony. Sin dudarlo había pasado algo entre Candy y él. Pero no les correspondía preguntar ni entrometerse. –"pero ahora necesitamos bajar a cenar si no queremos que la tía abuela se ponga histérica"

Volvió al presente. Notó que el cliente lo miraba con asombro y pasaba varias veces la palma de su mano frente a su mirada de despiste.

-"hola, quería saber el precio de las rosas"-rio mostrando más aun su sonrisa

Anthony sacudió su cabeza. Ese hombre… ese sujeto que estaba parado frente a él…

-"lo siento"-dijo ruborizándose como un niño diciéndole el precio. Se sentía extraño y tonto –"¿desea comprarlas?"

-"Si, me encantan las rosas"-dijo Albert en el presente –"Voy a llevar seis. Estoy de camino al trabajo y me llamaron la atención"

-"ah… si"-titubeó ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahí? Se apresuró a sacar la cantidad que le había indicado y a registrarlas en su sistema para posteriormente cobrarlas. Miraba de reojo como el hombre rubio miraba admirado los colores de las flores que lo rodeaban mientras esperaba que las envolviera. –"¿a nombre de quien hago la boleta de venta?"

-"Torrance"-dijo Albert –"Albert Torrance"

_-"Albert… no hagas bromas a los niños"_

-"mamá"-pensó Anthony recordando la voz de su madre en su mente… Albert… ¿Por qué le parecía familiar ese nombre?

-"¿te encuentras bien?"-preguntó Albert notando que Anthony acababa de cortarse el dedo con una espina de la rosa –"te noto distraído, si no me prestas atención me perderás como cliente"-rio

Anthony parpadeó varias veces sintiéndose como un tonto. Sonrió tímidamente y terminó de empacarlas. Colocó el nombre de Albert Torrance en la boleta de venta y le dio el cambio.

-"Gracias"-dijo Albert –"Volveré pronto"-dijo mientras que le extendía una mano a manera de despedida

Anthony sonrió dándole la mano y de pronto ambos sintieron como una conexión y un escalofrío que los sacó de sus orbitas. ¿Qué había sido eso? Albert fue el primero quien reaccionó colocando sus lentes oscuros y dándose media vuelta para salir de la florería.

El rubio se quedó mirando extrañado sintiendo aun la sensación de que conocía y había visto a ese hombre.

-"Albert"-susurró observando como el cliente desaparecía al cruzar la calle

**00000000000000000000000000**

_Hora local del este: 9:00am._

_New York County Courthouse, Manhattan, Nueva York_

Se sentía extrañamente aprehensivo. Era la primera vez que ingresaba a un edificio así. Definitivamente, Nueva York se jactaba de ser la jungla de cemento –exceptuándose únicamente por el Central Park- pero había algo en las paredes y los pasillos de ese enorme edificio que te intimidaba. Por su lado pasaban ilustres hombres vestidos con traje y corbata hablando entre ellos o caminando de aquí para allá siguiendo un rumbo que él prácticamente desconocía. La formalidad y el no se llevaban bien, por lo que solo tenía puestos unos_ jeans _y una camisa de lino color camello. Odiaba las corbatas y más aún en verano. Sentía que se ahogaba. Miró hacia su delante. El hermoso cabello de su madre serpenteaba como delicados rizos de oro, ella si estaba formal y ni que decir de los tres hombres que lo acompañaban, definitivamente podían pasar como agentes del FBI o como los Hombres de Negro. Se rio mentalmente con su comparación. En ese momento, las cuatro personas que estaban delante de él, se detuvieron abruptamente. Habían llegado a donde sea que se dirigían. Una puerta majestuosa de caoba los miraba, por un segundo todo el ajetreo de la mañana de los pasillos había desaparecido.

Uno de los hombres que estaba al lado de su madre abrió la puerta, la luz que emanaba de su interior lo cegó por un pequeño segundo para luego verificar que se hallaba en un tribunal. Había bancas que –según contó- eran 10 pares del mismo material que la puerta. En el centro había una alfombra roja y al fondo se podía ver el estrado de un juez que según su perspectiva podía ver todo lo que sucedía en la sala. A su lado derecha se encontraba una persona que al parecer era encargada de tipear todo lo que sucediera en la audiencia. Y a su izquierda, había un asiento vacío como un 'banco de los acusados', es decir testigos. Era muy probable que lo llamaran a declarar. Tragó saliva. Y más a la izquierda estaban los asientos de los jurados. Pero como esta audiencia de no era de índole penal, no habría necesidad de ellos.

-"Terry, ¿estás bien?"-preguntó Eleanor observando que se había quedado en la puerta observando todo el lugar. –"Sé que esto debe ser muy pesado para ti, cielo. Pero quiero que me comprendas que es el último paso"-sonrió

Las fotografías que Richard se había encargado de enviar a su celular dos semanas antes y no había dejado de enviarle como torturándole y haciendo presente de que podría dañar a sus amigos no dejaba de asaltarlo furtivamente. No había dicho una sola palabra a su madre. La decisión estaba tomada y si su padre hacía algo en contra de su Albert o Candy se enfrentaría a él.

Asintió a su madre y avanzó pudiendo escuchar que a medida que avanzaba sus pasos se escuchaban como un eco lejano. Se acomodó al lado de su madre en la parte de la izquierda junto a sus tres abogados. La audiencia debería empezar en unos minutos. Sin embargo, no había ninguna señal de su padre. Estaba dispuesto a pensar que posiblemente se libraría de Richard y la custodia sería definitiva para Eleanor.

-"buenos días"

La voz que reconocería en cualquier parte se escuchó a su espalda. Al mismo tiempo que su madre y sus abogados volteaban a ver a los recién llegados. Richard Grandchester entraba seguido de un buffet completo de abogados dispuestos a pelearse la custodia. Justo a tiempo, dado que la señora jueza ingresaba al salón para empezar con la audiencia. Rápidamente se acomodaron al costado de ellos únicamente siendo separados por el pasillo. En ningún momento, Richard se volteó a su madre ni si quiera a él.

-"buenos días con todos"-saludó la mujer mayor con larga túnica oscura tomando lugar en el podio del juez –"hoy día llevaremos la audiencia de custodia del joven"-dijo acomodándose los finos lentes de montura metálica –"Terrance Grandchester. Actual poseedor de la custodia es el señor"-dijo sin sorprenderse –"Richard Grandchester y la reclamante es la señora Eleanor Baker. Pediré que ambas partes presenten su descargo en los siguientes minutos para poder decidir la decisión final"

Terry sintió como la fría voz de la magistrada inundaba su cerebro. Era como estar en una película. Sacudió la cabeza percibiendo la mirada gélida de su padre quien discutía con el buffet y escuchaba los murmullos de los abogados de su madre.

Únicamente podía enfocarse en ver a su madre y pensar que ese día iba a estar decidido su futuro.

**00000000000000000000000000**

-"¿de verdad te irás a NY, Candy?"

La voz amable de Annie Britter cargada de sorpresa la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era día sábado y como Annie ya se sentía mejor de su tobillo habían ido por un postre en la mañana que no hacía mucho calor aun.

La rubia asintió. Después de contarle con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado con Anthony y que se sentía culpable y también extrañaba y quería saber de él.

-"pero… me dijiste que allá estaba… bueno"-dudó al mencionar su nombre –"Terry Grandchester. Sabes que me da miedo esa persona"

-"bueno creo que Terry no es tan malo cuando lo conoces"

-"Pero Archie dice…"

-"Ellos son rivales desde que se conocen por lo del club de teatro y además… además también necesito poner orden a lo que siento por los dos"

-"¿los dos?"-preguntó Annie –"¿eso quiere decir que te gustan los dos?"-chilló soltando la cucharilla que tenía antes de cortar su postre actuando como si Candy le hubiera dicho una extravagancia fuera de este mundo.

Candy asintió escondiendo su cabeza en su vestido –"suena raro ¿no? Es decir, Anthony es muy bueno y amable… su personalidad es muy cálida aparte de que es muy guapo y… bueno Terry es diferente a él, es independiente y creo que sabe lo que quiere y… bueno yo… sentí mucha confianza en él cuando le conté lo de mi papá y él me contó lo de su familia"-dijo mientras que se sonrojaba

-"bueno… supongo que conoces una cara diferente al chico rebelde del colegio"-dijo su amiga recuperándose de su sorpresa –"¿ya te dijo que si tu papá?"

-"si… tuve que decirle una pequeña mentira para que me dejara ir"-dijo pausadamente y Annie volvía a poner la misma expresión de hacia segundos –"¡No te alarmes, no me pasara nada!"

-"¡Candy te puedes meter en problemas!"-dijo escandalizada

-"Lo sé"-dijo ella siendo consciente –"pero es algo que necesito hacer…"

Annie continuo mirándola preocupada y ambas se quedaron en silencio.

-"¿co… como van tú y Archie?"

-"bien, supongo"-dudó –"hemos salido un par de veces… bueno las que hemos podido por la lesión. Es muy amable conmigo. Lo quiero bastante"-dijo sonriendo, Candy miraba como su amiga hablaba de él, estaba llena de ilusión como si toda su vida significara el chico.

-"eso está bien. Archie es una buena persona"-dijo la rubia preguntándose por quien se ilusionaba más si por el rebelde castaño o por el amable rubio. Miró hacia la ventana como el sol empezaba a subir y con ello la temperatura, preguntándose al final a quien de los dos escogería

Sin darse cuenta las dos chicas eran escuchadas ávidamente por un joven que se ubicaba en la mesa vecina. Ellas no lo habían reconocido, pero justamente todos los sábados Neil Leagan se reunía con su grupete de amigos en ese mismo lugar.

-"así que la dulce Candy se irá a NY persiguiendo al condenado de Grandchester"-pensó malévolamente –"creo que esta noticia le agradará a Eliza"-dijo pagando su cuenta y saliendo por el lado opuesto a donde estaban Candy y Annie. Tecleó el número de su hermana. –"tengo un mensaje que creo que te interesará. Es sobre Candy Cartwright"

-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas completamente seguro?"

-"Si, según mis fuentes es cierto"-dijo la voz a través del comunicador –"William Andrew está vivo"

-"necesito ver esa evidencia, ¿me la podrías enviar a mi correo personal número dos?"

-"Como Ud. Ordene, señor"-dijo la voz siniestra cortando la llamada

La elegante figura se hallaba en un salón a oscuras. Y, según se lo habían informado al parecer, el heredero de los Andrew aún estaba vivo, William Albert Andrew. Después de cinco años, el muerto regresa pensaba en esos momentos. Sin dudarlo, sería un obstáculo para sus planes venideros. Bastante le había costado para que el accidente de Rosemary Andrew pareciera justamente un accidente de avión. Pero al parecer, no había sido cuidadoso cuando del menor se trataba.

-"y es justamente quien me puede traer más problemas"

En ese momento, su laptop emitió una luz indicando que tenía una nueva correspondencia. Se acercó a la pantalla abriendo el correo y observando el contenido. Había 5 fotografías. Todas eran de Albert.

Un corto mensaje que decía.

_Está comprobado que es William Albert Andrew, gracias a una muestra de ADN que se identificó en el Hospital Central de Chicago hace dos semanas al ser internado por un caso de sobredosis gracias a pastillas contra la migraña. Sufre amnesia desde hace 5 años. Se hace llamar Albert Torrance._

-"así que es cierto. El muerto regresa"

**00000000000000000000000000**

La media hora que duró la exposición de ambas partes fue una eternidad para Terry. Richard se llenaba la boca indicando que siempre le había dado lo mejor a SU hijo –si claro, ahora era SU hijo- que nunca le había faltado nada –si, económicamente- y que siempre había velado por su seguridad –sí, controlando su vida desde que tenía memoria-. En cambio, Eleanor indicaba que el parlamentario nunca había permitido acercarse a Terry, que él mismo la había ido a buscar cuando estuvo en Chicago y que gracias a ello habían vuelto a retomar el contacto.

-"bueno solo me queda decir que el joven Terrance Grandchester"-dijo la jueza de una manera severa el nombre –"pueda acercarse al estrado a declarar, por favor, acércate"

-"él es un menor de edad, no puede declarar en este caso"-indicó un abogado del buffet de Richard Grandchester –"en este caso se trata de ver lo que es mejor para él y no lo que el adolescente quiere"

La jueza lo miró con la misma severidad con la que había llamado a Terry –"¿tiene algo que temer, doctor Higuins?"-levantó la mirada hacia Richard –"sube por favor"

Terry caminó hacia el lugar de los acusados, como le gustaba llamarlo mentalmente y se sentó lentamente sintiendo las miradas de todos los presentes en él. Su madre lo miraba serena pero preocupada y su padre lo miraba severo y amenazante.

-"de acuerdo, Terry, según lo expuesto por ambas partes y lo que tú has vivido con ambos padres según lo que tengo entendido"-dijo acomodando sus lentes de montura metálica –"¿con quién deseas vivir hasta que cumplas las mayoría de edad y puedas decidir después de haber cumplido?"

Terry fijo nuevamente su mirada en ambos padres. Sabía que si no se iba con Richard posiblemente iba a causarle problemas a Candy y Albert pero si no se iba con Eleanor definitivamente todos sus sueños y ambiciones de convertirse en actor quedarían frustrados y olvidados. Era suficiente de sufrir bajo el ojo clínico de su padre. Si se metía con Candy o Albert sabía que tenía la suficiente fuerza para poder hacerle frente y no permitir que sufran. Quería vivir con su madre, quería cumplir sus sueños. No se iba a dejar coaccionar por Richard Grandchester nunca más.

-"elijo a mi madre"

-"concuerdo contigo"-dijo la jueza revisando los detalles del caso. Le pareció a Terry que solo por esa vez la voz de la jueza se suavizó notablemente –"la custodia se le otorga a la señora Eleanor Baker"

-"¡No! ¡Imposible!"-bramó Richard a varios metros de Terry –"¡Terry no sabe lo que quiere!"

-"Te equivocas"-dijo Terry haciendo un eco en el salón llamando la atención de los presentes –"Si, se lo que quiero y quiero desarrollar mi carrera de actuación, no quiero estar a tu merced nunca más Richard. Yo puedo lograr por mí mismo lo que tú dices que no voy a poder nunca. Nunca te interesé de verdad, a ti solo te interesa tu posición y el que alguien siga tus pasos"-dijo levantándose del estrado –"no voy a permitir que sigas gobernando mi vida ni que me amenaces con tus fotografías inútiles"

Eleanor se quedó mirando sorprendida la confrontación entre Terry y Richard. El último estaba a punto de responderle pero uno de sus abogados le aconsejó que se mantuviera callado.

-"¿amenaza?"-preguntó la jueza –"hijo, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

-"Mi padre envió una series de fotografías a mi celular hace dos semanas, ha estado vigilándome y a mis conocidos también"-dijo Terry sacando el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón –"indicándome que si no regresaba a vivir con él podía hacerles daño a ellos"

-"¡Eso es una falsa acusación!"-dijo el mismo abogado –"el hecho de que mi cliente haya estado investigando la vida de su propio hijo no significa que vaya a hacerle daño a sus conocidos o a cualquier otra persona. El joven Grandchester solo supone como ve las cosas"

-"ese día me dijiste que podías hacer que despidieran a Albert de sus empleos ¿no es asi, Richard?"-preguntó Terry –"según tú, la razón de que haya ingresado al hospital por una sobredosis es suficiente para que lo despidan"

Richard Grandchester se quedó en silencio. Podía ver como la madre de Terry lo miraba con ira y reproche, nunca la había visto así… estuvo amenazando a SU hijo.

-"estaba preocupado por ti"-dijo Richard de repente –"¡No es bueno que mi hijo se mezcle con gente que está acostumbrada a consumir productos nocivos para su salud!"

-"¿desde cuándo te preocupas por mí? ¡No sabes de lo que hablas!"-le gritó Terry en respuesta –"¡Albert ingresó al hospital por una sobredosis causada por pastillas contra la migraña!¡Solo te has limitado a leer el título del informe médico ¿verdad? Seguro estás tan ocupado con tu vida de parlamentario que solo te interesa saber lo mínimo de mí. Tú no eres más que un…"

-"¡Orden!"-gritó la jueza golpeando el mazo de madera en el escritorio –"Ud. Señor parlamentario debe tener mucho cuidado en las acciones que toma hacia su hijo. Coordinaré un horario de visita ¿están de acuerdo?"

-"no quiero visitas"-dijo Terry –"mientras más alejado este de mí… será mucho mejor"

-"¿alguna objeción?"-preguntó al buffet de abogados

-"lo discutiremos y se lo haremos llegar, señoría"-dijo uno de los abogados –"por ley está permitido que el padre pueda visitar al menor al menos una vez a la semana"

-"pero en este caso el menor se abstiene de ver a su padre"-dijo uno de los abogados de Eleanor –"no se le puede obligar a una visita si es que no quiere recibirlo ¿no es así señoría?"

-"correcto doctor Mills"-dijo la jueza –"se puede emitir restricción en este caso. Pero para ello se tendría que solicitar una audiencia para tratar este específico acuerdo. Si es que desean se puede presentar una solicitud en las próximas semanas y se revisará de acuerdo a eso se acordará la fecha. Se termina la sesión"

Terry se mantuvo en silencio mientras avanzaba hacia su madre y sus abogados. Sabía que tenía la mirada penetrante de Richard a sus espaldas y estaba seguro que no se quedaría tranquilo. Eleanor abrazó a su hijo hablándole sobre su pronta mudanza a Nueva York, hacer los traslados del colegio y papeleos restantes pero nadie le quitaba la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro en ese momento.

Había ganado. Había ganado la custodia de su hijo, por fin estarían juntos nuevamente.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Anthony se encontraba en la trastienda aun pensando en el encuentro que había tenido con el misterioso cliente de nombre Albert Torrance. ¿Qué había sido ese escalofrío que había sufrido cuando estrechó su mano? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué había escuchado la voz de su madre? Era muy confuso. Ese hombre era muy parecido a él, pero sin dudarlo era mucho más parecido a…

Rió ante el pensamiento, después de todo tal vez Archie tenía razón y se estaba realmente obsesionando con el tema de la muerte de su tío William. Porque no tendría sentido… si Albert Torrance fuera en realidad su tío William… uhmm no sabía la edad de Albert pero sabía que no era tan mayor por su manera de hablar y, si fuera en realidad su tío ¿Por qué no lo reconoció? ¿Qué hacía aquí en Chicago tan cerca de ellos? Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Era ridículo. Era…

-"hola Anthony"

La voz del anciano lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El señor Abraham ingresaba a la trastienda después de haber cerrado la florería por ese día.

-"buenas tardes, Abraham"-saludó el joven rubio con una sonrisa

-"hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí. Gracias por venir a ayudarme"

-"pues si, he estado ocupado viendo algunos asuntos familiares"

-"oh ya veo"-dijo el anciano –"¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Si deseas puedes responderme o no"

-"¿Qué deseas preguntarme?"

-"esta mañana cuando me llamaste a preguntar si podías venir"-dijo el anciano mientras acomodaba algunos arreglos florales que saldrían al día siguiente –"me preguntaste si Candy tenía turno hoy ¿no es así?"

-"si, así fue"-dijo Anthony

-"Mira muchacho, desconozco lo que haya pasado entre tú y Candy pero…"-dijo el anciano volteándose hacia él con determinación –"a ambos los he notado muy extraños últimamente supongo que tiene que ver con lo que haya pasado… no me digas nada, estos ojos viejos saben lo que ven y solo puedo decirte que no hay peor cosa que huir de los problemas y…"-dijo apuntando su pecho con su dedo –"en este momento Candy es tu principal problema"

Anthony miró hacia un costado sabiendo que todo lo dicho por Abraham era verdad –"Créeme que es mejor que así sucedan las cosas…"

-"Puede ser que así sea"-dudó el anciano

-"¿le dirás que vine?"

-"No, si no lo deseas"

-"¿Cuánto te resta Candy por lo del adorno que compro?"-preguntó de repente

-"Considerando que tomo el 50% de su paga semanal, todavía me estaría debiendo un poco más de 8000 dólares"-dijo Abraham –"sabes lo testadura que es, le dije que podía hacerle un descuento pero no quiere"

-"hoy te depositaré el restante"-dijo Anthony –"así que dale el 100% de su paga ¿de acuerdo?"

-"pero… Anthony"-dijo el anciano –"Candy se enterara y…"

-"no importa, ese será el último regalo que le haré a Candy… me voy a casa. Gracias por permitirme venir hoy día"-dijo Anthony sacándose el delantal y colgándolo en un perchero cercano

-"de acuerdo, sabes las rosas se vendieron bien hoy"-dijo el anciano

-"Si, por algo son dulce Candy"

El señor Abraham se quedó mirando con tristeza al muchacho que salía hacia la calle. No quería entrometerse pero Anthony había sido tan bueno y de mucha ayuda desde que lo conoció que no podía evitar sentir tristeza al verlo decaído. Al igual que Candy. Esos niños les faltaban mucho por aprender.

Candy estornudó en su habitación mientras _googleaba_ rápidamente desde su laptop algunos hospedajes en Nueva York. Ese día tenía que encontrar algo que no sea muy costoso y seguro. Había varios hospedajes en_ Chelsea_ –que estaba cerca de _Manhattan_\- pero la mayoría eran compartidos. Costaba 30$ por noche. Una habitación privada costaba alrededor de 50$ la noche. ¿En que estaba pensando? Debería haber aceptado que el señor Abraham le hiciera un descuento por la pieza que rompió cuando lo conoció. Si iba a estar dos noches sería un total de 100$, mucho más de lo que ganaba semanalmente en la florería, eso sin contar con gastos de alimentación, traslados y demás.

-"No me queda otra opción"-dijo mientras marcaba el número telefónico del hospedaje.

Justo en ese momento una llamada entrante llamó su atención. El número de Terry apareció en su pantalla. Se sonrojó…

-"hola Terry"

-"Hola mi pequeña pecosa ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu día?"

-"eh…"-dijo mientras observaba la pantalla de su laptop –"justo ahora estaba a punto de marcar el teléfono del hospedaje para reservar…."

-"¿hospedaje?"

-"Si, encontré uno que se ve bien en _Chelsea_"-dijo leyéndole el título

-"Pecosa ¿Por qué pierdes tiempo con eso?"-preguntó Terry suavemente –"te vas a quedar conmigo"

-"¿EHHH?"

-"¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando esa linda cabecita tuya?"-preguntó graciosamente imaginando la cara de Candy en ese momento

-"¡No… definitivamente… no po-podría aceptar eso…!"-dijo azorada… ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando Terry?

-"bueno, prométeme que lo pensaras y lo discutiremos"-rio con más fuerza al escuchar su grito… -"te llamaba para decirte que hoy se terminó al fin la audiencia de custodia. Salió a favor de Eleanor, por lo que supongo que me quedaré aquí en Nueva York"-dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio –"regresaré a Chicago para realizar el papeleo de mi traslado pero eso será todo"

-"¿te irás de aquí?"

-"Si, pequeña, eso me temo"-dijo Terry

Ok. Candy sabía que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano, es decir era positivo para Terry irse con su madre ¿no? Después de todo lo que le había contado sobre su padre, además de desarrollar su carrera como actor, cumplir su sueño pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de todo le costaba asimilar la noticia? Tal vez ese viaje significaba que de repente nunca más lo volvería a ver. Sin pensarlo se quedó en silencio.

-"¿Pecosa? ¿Estás ahí?"-dijo Terry después de unos segundos –"Candy…"

-"S… si, pero… pero… ¿esa es una buena noticia no?"

-"depende de cómo tú lo veas"-dijo Terry con el mismo tono serio –"estoy dejando muchas cosas allá en Chicago, pero tú eres la más importante"

-"Terry… yo…"

-"eso era lo que quería decirte. Me tengo que ir, iré a ver algunos asuntos más con Eleanor acerca del papeleo que tengo que presentar. Hablamos luego"

-"o… ok"

Como él lo había dicho, posiblemente ese viaje era la última vez que se verían. Se quedó pensando varios minutos.

_-"Candy, será mejor que nos dejemos de ver"_

Las palabras de Anthony volvieron de pronto a su mente. Se empezó a odiar… empezó a llorar… estaba atrapada… sin salida. ¿A cuál de los dos quería realmente?

-"¡¿De verdad escuchaste eso Neil?!"

Los hermanos Leagan se encontraban en el lado oeste de su mansión mientras que el más joven le indicaba que al parecer Candy Cartwright iba a viajar en dos semanas a NY a reunirse con Terrance Grandchester ¡Era el chisme del año!

-"me pregunto si Anthony lo sabrá, esto confirma todas mis sospechas sobre esa Candy…"-dijo la pelirroja

-"es un tonto por gustarle esa clase de chicas"-rio el hermano. Eliza lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Nunca perdonaría a Candy… le había arrebatado el corazón de Anthony. Estaba dispuesta a destruirla a cualquier precio. La odiaba tanto.

-"sé que tienes un plan entre manos, Eliza"-dijo observándola con atención

-"si, pero es confidencial"-dijo su hermana –"gracias por contarme ahora tengo una manera más de destruir la figura de Candy ante los ojos de Anthony"

Neil rodó los ojos. Últimamente Eliza estaba muy misteriosa… quería saber el plan que llevaría a cabo estaba segura de que sería algo grande.

-"mañana cuando vaya a ver a la tía abuela se lo haré saber. Estoy segura que le agradará saber el plan de Candy"-rio mientras subía a su habitación muy contenta dejando a Neil en la sala de estar.

-"que planeas hermanita… que planeas…"

**00000000000000000000000000**

_Hora local del este: 17:47_

_Aeropuerto La Guardia, Nueva York, Nueva York_

Candy recordaba que la última vez que viajó en avión había sido cuando había llegado a Chicago para empezar a vivir con su padre. El aeropuerto de La Guardia en la ciudad de Nueva York era diferente al de Chicago, pero sin dudarlo era tan majestuoso y tan grande como el que había dejado atrás. Miró su _iPhone_ apretando el botón de 'enviar' mandando un mensaje a Michael indicando que acababa de aterrizar en la enorme ciudad. Su padre se había ido dos días antes a una reunión en Atlanta en Georgia. Así que estaban a muchos más kilómetros de distancia que lo que estarían en Chicago. No había tenido otro remedio que tomar un taxi hasta el aeropuerto.

-"toma Candy, tu paga de la semana"-sonrió el señor Abraham al entregarle el sobre con su paga un día antes –"me cuentas que tal te fue en Nueva York cuando regreses. Diviértete mucho"

-"¡Muchas gracias! Le traeré un recuerdo"

-"Oh no… no es necesario"-dijo el dueño mientras cerraba la caja registradora

No había abierto el sobre, pero estaba segura que tendría los 80$ dólares por la semana. Seguía reposando en su bolso muy bien guardado. Llegó a la sala de esperas. Había mucha gente era un viernes por la tarde y había mucho flujo de turistas que hablaban lenguas extranjeras que no estaba acostumbrada.

Arrastró su maleta hasta que lo vio en la multitud. El cabello castaño largo le caía hasta los hombros, no había cambiado absoluto. Llamaba su atención alzando una mano en el aire indicando su presencia.

-"¡Candy!"-gritó Terry –"pequeña pecosa que tal tu viaje"-dijo mientras que se acercaba. La abrazó en un impulso había esperado tanto por ese momento –"me has hecho perder la ultima hora de ensayo de la obra"

-"¡Yo no te pedí que vinieras por mí!"-gruño enfadada sonrojándose por el abrazo cálido del castaño aun sintiendo la fuerza de sus brazos

-"lo sé, pero iba a venir de todas maneras… pecosa"

-"¿Qué… que tal el ensayo?"-preguntó sintiéndose nerviosa. Hacía casi dos semanas que no veía a Terry. La última vez había sido un día antes que tomara el vuelo a Nueva York. –"¿ya tienen todo listo?"

-"pues sí, ya todo está preparado"-dijo Terry avanzando a su paso mientras salía hacia la calle –"mañana es el estreno"

-"lo… lo sé"

-"estarás en primera fila ¿lo sabes no?"

-"¿primera fila?"

Terry paró un taxi mientras que le indicaba una dirección que Candy desconocía, suponía que debería ser el hotel que le había dicho día antes puesto a que ya tenía una reservación. Había negociado para que le dieran un descuento por la habitación privada. A través del cristal podía ver los altos rascacielos mientras que se iba acercando al centro de la gran manzana. La luz del sol se reflejaba en los cristales y al fondo se podía ver la bahía… había visto el mar y la estatua de la libertad situada a unos kilómetros de la ciudad. Su color verdoso se le había grabado en la mente. Como una niña se acercaba a mirar ahora a los transeúntes… sin dudarlo NY era la ciudad más cosmopolita de todo Estados Unidos.

-"llegamos"

-"¿estamos en Chelsea?"-preguntó mientras que Terry bajaba su equipaje. Giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados pero no podía ver ningún edificio con pinta de ser un hospedaje

-"este es el edificio departamental de Eleanor"-dijo Terry entrando a la puerta giratoria ¿Edificio departamental de Eleanor? ¿Había escuchado bien?

-"¡Terry! ¡Espera!"-gritó desde la puerta llamando la atención de algunas personas que se encontraban en el lujoso vestíbulo. Se sonrojo abruptamente y bajo su timbre de voz –"eh… ¿Qué… que haces?"

-"creo que ya te lo había dicho antes ¿no? Te quedarás con nosotros"-dijo el castaño con diversión mientras que Candy palidecía.

Había estado tan entretenida mirando los edificios, las personas y había SUPUESTO que Terry la llevaría a su hospedaje… pero había estado MUY equivocada. Estaba a punto de gritarle en pleno pasillo cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

-"¡Pero si eres la chica de Chicago!"

Eleanor Baker ingresaba al vestíbulo con una enorme sonrisa y muchas bolsas de papel. Se retiró los lentes oscuros para poder observarla mejor.

-"ella es la persona a quien invitaste, Terry"

Terry no dijo nada, se encontraba frente al enorme ascensor con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos con actitud retadora.

-"eso debe ser un sí. Me imagino que te quedaras con nosotros ¿no pequeña?"-dijo Eleanor acercándose a Candy mientras que ella titubeaba una excusa pero no podía negase a Eleanor. Era demasiado hermosa y tenerla tan cerca la hizo ponerse nerviosa –"espero que no te moleste"

Candy ya no sabía qué hacer ni que decir ante la propuesta de la bella actriz.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Yo sé, yo sé que me comí dos semanas llenos de eventos jijiji pero les prometo que veremos que sucede con la investigación de Anthony, con las palabras envenenadas de Eliza y… ¿alguien dijo plan o complot? ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos que hablaban sobre el 'accidente' de Rosemary y Albert uy… bueno para todos lo que se preguntaba si fue todo accidente la respuesta es NO… pero ¿Quién está detrás? Eso lo sabremos pronto. Candy llegó a NY y ¿se quedará en el mismo departamento que Terry? lol como por ahí me dijeron en los reviews ahora Terry no dejará a Candy… ¿Qué pasó con Susana? No se preocupen que en el siguiente capítulo aparece n.n. Al fin Eleanor obtuvo la custodia de Terry, pero no sé si Richard será un buen perdedor =/… me demoré un poco más de lo que tenía planeado pero tuve un pequeño accidente esta semana (de hecho dos xD) lo que me provoco una horrible herida en la rodilla U.U es que Lime es distraída u.u… y… ya nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.

****Sección Reviews****

**Astrid Lee:** Holaaaaa! Oh que bien que cada vez seamos más peruanos en ffnet. En el siguiente capitulo sabremos más de Susana está en la obra ¿Qué queda? Respondiendo a lo del natsumatsuri. Haré todo lo posible por ir, tengo mi entrada y todo es más! Estoy participando en el concurso de manga pero justo este sábado se casa mi mejor amiga en Cieneguilla x.x así que tengo que ir a su matri y de ahí me paso para el natsumatsuri con toda la fe del mundo llegaré plan de 6 o 7pm. (Si es que el tráfico de Lima me lo permite T.T! Quiero comer comida japonesa y ver a Reika y escuchar a Eor Air xD!) Si quieres contactarte conmigo envíame un PM y coordinamos por interno. Saludos!

**Skarllet Northman:** Hola! Bueno ya llegó a NY… puede ser posible de que haya elegido Candy (en el anime) pero me dio tanto coraje por no convencerla o simplemente salir detrás de ella y hacerle entender de qué tiene que quedarse con ella y dejar a Susana (algo así como el final en Italia xD) pero en fin… la vida fue cruel y se separaron xD. Tus sospechas sobre la supuesta muerte de Albert estaban en lo cierto pero ¿estaban detrás los Leagan? Puede ser que sí, puede ser que no, puede ser que tal vez jejeje… gracias por comentar :) un abrazo

**Becky70:** jaajaja lapsus brutus jiji ahora que me dirás después de que termines de leer este capítulo :P si pues ya es hora de que sepa y aclare sus sentimientos… ¬¬ francamente ya es hora… por otro lado, tengo pensado escribir un nuevo fanfic para que se quede con quien no se quede en el fanfic xD! Aun esta en desarrollo pero tengo esa idea.

**Iris Adriana:** Holaa! La idea es que si sea ya la recta final… =/ faltaran 5 capítulos (me salio bastante largo el fic) jeje yo sé que esperaban que se reconocieran simplemente pero no es tan fácil :p y aun tienen que pasar un par de cosas más para que eso suceda xD! Gracias por tus comentarios. Un abrazo!

**Leihej:** Holaaaaaaaa! Jajajajaja suponemos que no ha cambiado mucho pero es increíble que algo asi te pase y te quedas pensando y dices naaaaaaaaaa debe ser mi imaginación O.o pero quien sabe que siga investigando un poco más… de repente ya no es necesario tenerlo frente a frente xD y el complot? Uhm… hay algo turbio por ahí. O.o no fue mi intención de que se viera así de fácil xD! Además la idea de Candy era ir a ver la obra de Terry, pero obviamente –aparentemente- el castaño tiene otras intenciones O.o (de la mejor manera hablando) U.U si que Eleanor la cogio de improviso invitándola a quedarse con ellos xD. Si, lo sé la línea de tiempo pero ufff si relato tood lo que pasa dia con dia el fic se vuelve infinito asi que intento relatar lo principal y ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo varios puntos que deje abierto estas dos semanas que me comí (de nuevo). Muchas gracias por tus consejos… :) yo también quisiera escirbir nuevamente de CCS pero hay que dejar que la inspiración fluyaaa… un abrazote! Nos leemos!

**Josie:** holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Si, de todas maneras mi intención no hacer tan liberal a Candy pero obviamente no me voy a exceder ni nada por el estilo porque ese no es el fin del fic… si pues en la serie era ya muy raro ver que viajaba de aquí para alla pero supongo que eran otros tiempos. Si Richard decide usar a Candy es posible ya que creo que no se quedara con los brazos cruzados (aich que es no entiende de que su hijo no lo quiere cerca !) por cierto, no soy abogada ni sé mucho de términos legales asi que espero que haya quedado claro lo del tribunal u.u. justo en el siguiente capítulo veremos una pequeña conversación entre Anthony y Albert que justo pasaron en las dos semanas jejeje que no vimos actividad x.x ya no diré nada más! Jajaja un abrazooo! Nos leemos!

**Amy CL:** Holaaaaaaaa! Si, lo sé yo también me emocione muchooooo! En el siguiente capítulo trataremos más de ese tema jijijiji, si Terry no la va a dejar escapar… tan fácilmente ;)! Te mando muchos saludos.

**LizCarter:** Holaa! Jajaja sabía que te agradarían los últimos capítulos. :) sobre si ya se decidió no diré nada mas O.o! nos leemos!

**Xochitl:** Holaaaaa! Así que significa "flor" que interesante :) y que bonito. Acerté que era azteca! Jejeje ya sabremos de Susana en el siguiente capítulo también :) si, lo sé que esperaban algo más emocionante entre Albert y Anthony pero no es tan sencillo como imaginamos (nosotros lo sabemos porque lo vemos desde afuera) pero si fueran cualquiera de los dos creo que seriamos un poquito más incrédulo. Jijijiji. Un abrazo, nos leemos pronto.


	33. Romeo y Julieta

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 33**_

_**Romeo y Julieta**_

Elroy Andrew ingresó ceremoniosamente al comedor principal, era la hora de la cena y como siempre deseaba que todos sus queridos sobrinos estuvieran presentes para relatarles su ajetreado día –que consistía básicamente en visitar a parientes y amistades de gran prestigio, tomar el té en la terraza y alguna que otra situación banal- que poco tenía importancia en la vida de los tres jóvenes que estaban sentados en la mesa en ese preciso momento. Se acomodó en la silla principal a la cabeza, sin embargo, algo fue que llamó la atención de los jóvenes seguidos de la tía abuela venían dos chicos muy alegres que reconocieron al instante como los hermanos Leagan. La tía abuela ordenó que colocaran dos sitios mas en la mesa a los empleados que estaban en el lugar. Si los Leagan estaban presentes en la cena, solo podían suponer que no podía ser nada bueno.

-"siéntense queridos"-dijo Elroy refiriéndose a Eliza y Neil quienes tomaban sus lugares enfrente de Anthony y Stear y al lado de Archie –"como me alegra que todos mis queridos sobrinos estén compartiendo la cena conmigo"

-"si, tía abuela"-dijo Eliza –"nosotros también estamos muy contentos de que nos hayas permitido cenar con ustedes"

-"estamos de vacaciones así que deberíamos hacerlo más seguido ¿no es cierto, tía abuela?"-dijo Neil con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara

Anthony rodó los ojos. Desde que había conocido de primera mano los venenosos que podrían ser los Leagan y desde que se habían metido con Candy no soportaba su presencia en la misma habitación. Si antes eran insoportables ahora era mucho peor.

-"¿y… a que debemos su visita?"-preguntó Stear siendo políticamente amable. Archie había intentado escabullirse sin éxito. Mientras que los sirvientes empezaban a rodear la mesa para servir la entrada –"digo, no es normal que nos acompañen a cenar"

-"¿no podemos venir a cenar con nuestra tía abuela? Creo que no hay ninguna excusa"-dijo Eliza con una sonrisa hacia Elroy –"además mamita está en una fiesta de té con los Darwin"

-"oh ya veo"-dijo Archie sarcásticamente mirando como la ensalada que acababan de servir en su plato fuera lo más interesante del universo

-"me siento muy contenta"-dijo Elroy una vez terminado de servir la entrada –"además he ordenado un pastel exquisito… estoy segura que lo disfrutaran mucho"

-"¡Oh, muchas gracias tía abuela!"-dijeron al unisono Eliza y Neil

-"estoy seguro que estará exquisito"-dijo Neil –"pero hace tiempo que usted no prepara uno ¿no es verdad? No sabe cómo extrañamos sus tartas de frutas"

-"si, es cierto, tía abuela. Esas tartas eran mis favoritas"-dijo Eliza mientras que todos empezaban a comer

-"oh mi queridos niños, me hacen sonrojar. Les prometo que la próxima vez que vengan a cenar con nosotros les prepararé una de mis mejores tartas ¿a ti también te gustaban mis tartas, no es así Anthony?"

-"Si, tía abuela"-respondió el rubio mientras que empezaba a comer la ensalada. Sentía la mirada inquisidora de Eliza en él y tuvo un mal presentimiento de la situación. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza… de repente estaba cansado. Había estado averiguando más sobre el tío William.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno más hizo un comentario hasta que llegó la hora del postre. Uno de los mayordomos traía el fabuloso pastel que Elroy había ordenado. Era grande cubierto de crema pastelera y chantilly adornado con pedazos de fruta y chocolate. Estaba exquisito.

-"¿ya se enteraron?"-dijo de repente Eliza llamando la atención de los presentes antes de empezar su pastel –"ustedes deben saber… son amigos de… Candy"

Elroy alzó una ceja un tanto extrañada mirando a Eliza Leagan. Neil ampliaba más su sonrisa macabra mientras que Stear y Archie compartían una mirada de cuestionamiento ¿Candy? ¿Qué tenía que ver Candy con Eliza? Anthony abrió más los ojos sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza del pedazo de pastel que lo miraba de manera apetecible.

-"Eliza, no entiendo que tenemos que saber de esa señorita"-dijo la tía abuela

-"pues me enteré que se va a Broadway…"-dijo Eliza sabiendo que estaba siendo escuchada por los demás –"¡pero ustedes deben saber más! ¿no les parece interesante? Se va a ver a Terry Grandchester… por favor, me gustaría que me contaran"-dijo mirando a Archie, Stear y a Anthony –"no sabía que Terry iba a hacer una obra allá…"

Silencio.

-"no… no sabemos de qué estás hablando, Eliza"-dijo de repente Stear –"¿estas segura de que es la misma Candy?"

-"si, por supuesto"-dijo Neil de repente alzando la voz –"me crucé con ella y su… amiga ¿Cómo se llama, Eliza? Ah sí, Annie Britter"-dijo con orgullo mirando de reojo a Archie –"ayer estaban en el centro y…"

-"no es muy propio de caballeros escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Neil"-dijo Archie interrumpiéndolo abruptamente

-"no fue mi intención"-dijo Neil –"simplemente estaba esperando a unos amigos para hacer los deberes de verano"

-"¿tú tampoco sabías de esto Anthony?"-dijo Eliza mirando al rubio –"que raro, pensé que eran buenos amigos"

-"No, no lo sabía"-dijo el rubio aun sin levantar la mirada. ¿Sería cierto lo que decía Eliza? ¿Neil lo habría oído? ¿Candy… realmente se había ido a buscar a Terry a NY? A estas alturas ya no sabía que creer ni que hacer –"me retiro a mi habitación, tía abuela. Con su permiso"

-"Anthony, espera"-dijo la tía abuela –"te prohíbo que sigas frecuentando a la señorita Candy Cartwright. –"es increíble que una señorita vaya a Nueva York a ver a un joven"

-"pero tía abuela"-protestaron al unísono Stear y Archie

-"la advertencia va para ustedes también"-dijo severa –"ustedes pertenecen a otra clase social muy diferente de esas niñas. Ustedes pertenecen a la familia Andrew y tienen que relacionarse con personas de su estatus social. Ya inicié los trámites para que el próximo semestre empiecen en el Colegio San Pablo"

-"¡¿Qué?!"-dijeron los mayores

-"Así es, en setiembre los cinco viajarán a Londres a terminar sus estudios de secundaria. Estoy coordinando con George el traslado. Confió en que allá harán buenas amistades para su prestigioso futuro como herederos de los Andrew"

-"¡Londres! ¡Eso es espectacular, tía abuela!"-bramo Eliza –"siempre he querido estudiar ahí… es una de las más prestigiosas escuelas"

-"así es"-dijo Elroy –"Rosemary cometió un error dejando sus estudios a la deriva aquí"

¿Londres? ¿Colegio San Pablo? ¿Traslado? Esas palabras tildaban en la cabeza de Anthony, Archie y Stear… Anthony no quiso escuchar más y avanzó hacia su habitación con paso firme. Podía escuchar como sus primos empezaban a debatir con la tía abuela sobre su posible, casi probable traslado a Londres, pero él más que nadie sabía que cuando algo se le metía a la tía abuela en la cabeza. No había nadie quien le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Candy miraba nerviosamente hacia la mesa que tenía delante. Miró alrededor de la sala, era una gran estancia alfombrada con varios muebles forrados en cuero. La mesa de cristal de centro frente a ella tenía una taza de té y unos dulces que Eleanor acababa de poner. Nunca se había imaginado que Eleanor era quien preparaba y cocinaba. La actriz le había indicado que todos los días venía una señora a ayudar con la limpieza en las mañanas, pero Eleanor misma era quien hacia su propia comida y ahora para Terry.

De pronto su iPhone empezó a vibrar llamando su atención. Vio la pantalla era una llamada entrante de su padre. ¿Ahora que le diría?

-"Alo"-dijo mientras que contestaba. La llamada se encontraba entrecortada y se podía escuchar un fondo de lluvia –"¿Michael?"

-"¿Candy? ¿Me escuchas?"-preguntó Michael casi inaudible –"recibi tu mensaje… el clima aquí está terrible"-dijo un poco entrecortado –"las telecomunicaciones no funcionan correctamente y no tengo muc… mucha señal"

-"no te escucho bien… ya llegué a Nueva York"-dijo ella

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?"

-"Ya llegué a Nueva York"-gritó un poco más fuerte y se sonrojó al recordar donde estaba –"Estoy bien"

-"ah… si, yo también estoy bien. Solo la interferencia… bueno, me alegra sabe… saber que estas bien. Necesito que me envi… envíes el nombre de tu hospedaje"

-"¿hospedaje?"-tragó saliva Candy –"de… de acuerdo, te enviaré un men.. mensaje"

-"ya… esta bien, mensaje"-dijo Michael –"te aviso cuando lo reciba. Cuídate mucho y me llamas… solo espero que entre la llamada"

-"ok. Hasta pronto"

-"adiós, hija"

El clima estaba terrible en Atlanta. Una de sus muchas de verano torrenciales. Y eso que no estaban muy cerca a la costa. Suspiró ¿Qué haría? Encogiéndose de hombros sintió como una mirada atravesaba su espalda.

-"pequeña pecosa, ven te mostraré tu habitación"-dijo Terry apoyado en la pared del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones interiores. Eleanor se encontraba en la cocina aun preparando la cena. ¿habitación? –"¿tienes miedo?"-le preguntó riendo con una voz seductora y Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Realmente sentía una clara presión debido a los ojos de Terry… -"no te haré daño. Yo no muerdo"

Trago saliva –"¡Claro que no tengo miedo!"

-"de acuerdo"-dijo él mientras arrastraba su equipaje entrando hacia la negrura del pasillo –"espero que te guste la vista de Manhattan, tu habitación es esta"-dijo abriendo la puerta.

Candy abrió los ojos enormemente. La cama era inmensa y con dosel, había dos veladores. Un armario –mucho más grande que el que tenía en casa- un baño privado –según lo que alcanzaba a ver- las cortinas eran semitransparentes y daba justo a una avenida que Candy desconocía su nombre pero a lo lejos se podía ver el Central Park. Un escritorio estaba ocupado en la esquina de la habitación con varios libros.

-"esta hermosa"-dijo la rubia –"muchas… muchas gracias por su hospitalidad"-dijo sonrojándose. Súbitamente Terry se agachó hasta encontrarse a su altura

-"acomódate bien, porque estos tres días viviremos juntos bajo el mismo techo"-le susurró al oído. Candy no supo si fue la voz, la frase tan sugerente o simplemente tenerlo tan cerca que el corazón comenzó a martillarle con fuerza. Pudo sentir como el chico reía en su oído aun tan cerca –"¿no las quieres?"-dijo jugando con las llaves –"eso significa que me puedo colar en tu habitación cuando anochezca ¿no?"

Candy se volteó rápidamente arrebatándole las llaves con firmeza –"eres un desvergonzado"-chilló mientras se sonrojaba aún más

Terry amplió su sonrisa –"por cierto, esa es mi habitación"-dijo señalando la puerta que estaba frente a la de ella. No echaré cerrojo, por si tienes miedo de dormir sola"

-"¡Eres un desvergonzado!"-dijo aún más roja –si eso es posible-"Terrance Grandchester"

-"es normal de que las parejas duerman juntas"

-"yo… yo… yo no soy tu pareja"-dijo ella balbuceando… de pronto pensó que de repente no había sido tan buena idea ir a NY ni aceptar la invitación de Terry. Iba a ser realmente muy difícil vivir bajo el mismo techo. Aquel chico rebelde e increíblemente guapo sabía lo que estaba haciendo y… el beso que le había robado ese día también estaba ahí.

No, tenía que pensar en una solución. Posiblemente, podía ir al hospedaje que había planeado desde un principio.

-"la cena está lista"-dijo Eleanor desde el comedor –"pueden venir a servirse"

Pero como decirle que NO a Eleanor Baker.

**00000000000000000000000000**

-"buenos días Abraham"

El alto rubio ingreso a la florería como de costumbre. El anciano se volteó a mirarlo a través de sus lentes con fondo de botella con una amable sonrisa.

-"buenos días, Anthony"

Anthony se apresuró a alcanzarlo en el mostrador. Prontamente, el anciano frunció el cejo viendo que algo no estaba nada bien –"¿te sucede algo, muchacho?"

El joven sonrió delicadamente –"¿recibiste el dinero que te trasferí anoche?"

-"si, todo en orden"-dijo él –"le daré la semana completa a Candy cuando toque día de paga. Justo hoy estuvo un poco más temprano. Me dijo que iba a salir de la ciudad en unos días así que supongo que el dinero le vendrá bien. A cambio de eso también hará algunas horas extras"

-"¿Y… sabes a donde se va?"

-"me dijo Nueva York"

-"¿Nueva York?"-pensó Anthony recordando lo que había dicho Eliza la noche pasada.

No había podido dormir pensando en que era posible que Candy fuera a NY únicamente para encontrarse con Terrance Grandchester, lo que por supuesto confirmaba sus sospechas sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Candy. Su corazón se había vuelto a encerrar en un halo de desdicha al atormentarse con esa idea que –sin querer- era confirmada por el dueño de la florería.

-"¿estás bien?"-parpadeó el señor Abraham acercándose. Parecía que Anthony había dejado de respirar y había palidecido súbitamente -"¿Qué… que sucede?"

-"estoy bien"-dijo él dándose cuenta de la realidad –"necesito salir un momento"

-"ah… claro"

Necesitaba respirar, relajarse y no pensar en ello. Él había tomado la decisión de alejarse de Candy, él había tomado la decisión de no confundirla más… y ella, ella había decidido estar junto a Terrance. No podía mandar en el corazón de Candy, no podía obligar algo que era probable que ella no sintiese. Es por eso que había tomado esa decisión. Pero no podía evitar sentir el sentimiento de soledad que lo estaba empezando a consumir. No se dio cuenta que al virar una esquina se chocaba con alguien.

-"disculpa… no me di cuenta… por donde…"

-"Oh pero si eres el chico que me atendió en la florería"-sonrió Albert al reconocerlo de inmediato, sorprendiéndose aún más por el parecido entre ambos –"¿estás bien?"

Anthony no levantó la mirada… no podía. Se sentía avergonzado… -"si, lo estoy"-dijo lo más fuerte que pudo e irguiéndose se había alejado unas cuadras de la florería. Se dio cuenta de que el otro rubio llevaba un uniforme de _Starbucks_… seguro ahí trabajaba.

-"vale, me alegro"-dijo Albert sonriéndole –"sabes estaba de regreso a la estación de buses y me compre una merienda ¿te gustan los triples? Traje algunos de mi lugar de trabajo, pero son muchos para mí y vivo solo"

El joven de ojos azules lo miró con extrañeza, pero no sabía porque sentía que podía confiar en el sujeto que estaba delante de él y se le parecía tanto, como si ya lo hubiera conocido antes.

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-dijo Albert mientras que abría una soda que había comprado en una máquina expendedora cercana –"yo soy Albert ¿está bien _Sprite_ o quieres una _Coke_?"

-"si está bien… me dijiste que te llamabas Albert ese día"-dijo Anthony agradeciéndole por la soda –"mi nombre es… Anthony"-dijo dándole un sorbo a la _Sprite_. Concluyó que no era necesario decirle su apellido ya que bastante gente conocía su nombre y su apellido y podría relacionarlo con los Andrew.

-"Anthony…"-dijo Albert tocándose los labios ¿Por qué ese nombre le resultaba vagamente familiar? –"Es un bonito nombre"

Anthony sonrió, era extraño un sentimiento familiar ya lo había sentido –"¿vives por aquí? Tienes varios trabajos"

-"si, en el centro. Tengo tres trabajos _part-time_, trabajo en el Starbucks que está a unas cuadras de aquí como puedes ver"-dijo señalando su uniforme –"los viernes y sábados trabajo como bartender en un bar en el centro. No te digo la dirección porque sé que eres aún menor para beber"-rio –"y algunos días trabajo en el zoológico, ese es mi trabajo favorito"

-"el zoológico"-recordó Anthony que ese había sido el lugar donde él había llevado a Candy cuando empezaron a salir, ahora esos días parecían tan lejanos que dudaba que hubieran ocurrido

-"sabes… no parece que estuvieras bien, te veo triste"-dijo el mayor –"me sorprende bastante"

-"¿eh? ¿Qué te sorprende?"

-"somos parecidos ¿no? Cualquiera diría que somos familia"-dijo Albert

-"si, tienes razón"-dijo Anthony –"pero mi familia es… complicada"

Albert rio –"¿Quién no tiene una familia complicada?"-preguntó abiertamente –"pero al menos tienes una, desde que tengo memoria yo no tengo familia"

-"sé lo que se siente"-dijo Anthony comprendiendo que era probable que Albert también fuera huérfano desde su niñez –"bueno me tengo que ir…. Tengo que volver a trabajar. Muchas gracias por los sándwiches y la _Sprite_"

-"de acuerdo, gracias por tu compañía también"-dijo tendiéndole la mano como despedida –"iré de vez en cuando a visitarte al trabajo, me gustaron las rosas de esa vez"

-"claro, gracias"-dijo el rubio estrechándole la mano y ambos sintieron de nuevo una extraña conexión como la primera vez que se había visto –"has…. Hasta pronto"

-"¡hasta pronto! Y recuerda ¡ánimos!"-le gritó Albert mientras que Anthony corría hacia calles más abajo hacia la florería –"Anthony… Anthony. Yo he escuchado ese nombre… pero ¿Dónde?"-se preguntó mentalmente Albert viendo como el joven desaparecía de su vista.

Era la primera vez que Candy estaba en Nueva York. La ciudad era inmensa con todos esos rascacielos y hacia un lado la bahía que se podía ver a lo lejos. El sol de la mañana empezaba a iluminar los cristales de los edificios formándose un reflejo, se sentía diminuta en aquel bosque de cemento.

-"¿estás seguro que no estas ocupado?"-preguntó al muchacho que la acompañaba en esos momentos. Terrance Grandchester caminaba al ritmo de ella con las manos en los bolsillos, el cabello revuelto hasta los hombros con paso ligero y una sonrisa picarona en los labios. Se sonrojó… -"de verdad, si quieres puedo ir a hacer compras sola"

-"¿Quién dijo que me molesta?"-dijo sutilmente acercándose de manera peligrosa –"una señorita no debería andar sola por NY si no conoce el lugar… hay sitios peligrosos"

-"pero… estamos en Manhattan"

-"es peligroso y te puedes perder, además… estamos en una cita"

-"¿cita?"-dijo Candy volviéndose a sonrojar –"per… pero… no quiero ser una molestia"

-"me vas a molestar si no te quedas callada"-dijo él deteniéndose de repente. Candy sintió un respingo, los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron al sentir el rostro de Terry tan cerca –"o… si quieres puedo callarte de otra manera, señorita Cartwright"

-"Te… Terry"

-"pero no lo haré, ese día te dije algo bien claro. Tú serás quien me pida un beso"

-"¡Jamás!"-dijo ella con el rostro de una cereza mientras que el muchacho avanzaba –"es… espérame… eh… ¡Terry!... pero… pero si es…"

-"¿el Central Park?"

-"¡ES ENORME!"-gritó Candy emocionada –"¡hay muchos arboles! ¿puedo subir? Hace tiempo que no veía arboles asi de enormes… quiero subir"

A Terry le salió una pequeña gota –"no me digas que aparte de ser pecosa tienes las habilidades de un mono"

-"¿Qué dijiste?"-dijo ella mientras que ya no lo escuchaba. Acababa de dejar su bolso al lado de uno de los árboles que había visto y había empezado a trepar a él. Con su habilidad le tomo solo un par de segundos llegar a la cima mientras que los transeúntes miraban a Candy con mucha gracia –"wow, es genial… no trepaba un árbol desde que estaba en New Orleans…"-dijo mientras que sentía que los rayos del sol se topaban con su cara. Se sentía fresco.

-"¡Hey! ¡Tarzan Pecosa! ¡Te vas a lastimar!"-gritó Terry desde el suelo

-"¿Qué…? ¿Qué me dijiste?"-dijo Candy –"¿acaso me dijo tarzan pecosa?"-dijo molesta haciendo una mueca de mala manera hacia el castaño quien reía con entusiasmo –"espera a que baje… te voy a…."

Ups… Justo en ese momento Candy perdía el equilibrio y, solo se escuchó el ruido de la rama crujiendo incapaz de sostener su cuerpo por mucho más. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, antes de que Candy pudiera reaccionar gritó sintiendo como la gravedad la halaba hacia el suelo con su gran fuerza

-"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

El golpe le había dolido, pero felizmente se había amortiguado gracias a… Candy vio con asombro que había caído sobre el cuerpo de Terry, logrando no sufrir daño mayor. El castaño reposaba bajo de él.

-"tarzan pecosa… por favor, me estoy ahogando"

-"¡Lo siento! ¿estás bien?"-dijo bajándose de su espalda con rapidez –"¡Oh por Dios, dime que no te has lastimado!"

-"me muero… llama una ambulancia… no, mejor dame un beso"

-"¡Terry!"

-"¡Ja! Te estaba bromeando"-dijo el castaño reincorporándose -"que bien que no te has lastimado"-sonrió mientras que estaban a la misma altura –"además… ¿Qué hubieras hecho si me hubiera lastimado, Candy?"-preguntó mientras que alzaba una mano y acariciaba su rostro

-"no… no bromees así. No me gusta"-dijo ella sin escapar de su caricia –"no quiero sentirme culpable de que te lastimes y no puedas actuar por mi culpa"

-"sabes, puedes lastimar a las personas de muchas maneras"-dijo mientras que ella se sorprendía. Las pupilas verdes se encontraron con las azules de él –"¿te gusto Candy? ¿Tienes una respuesta para mí?"

-"Terry… yo…"

-"¡Pero que sorpresa!"

Ok. No podían tener tanta suerte ¿cierto? Candy se volteó hacia la voz que reconoció casi al instante apartándose fieramente de Terry… ¿Qué… exactamente le iba a responder? Su corazón retumbaba con fuerza… ella.

Terry rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento? –"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Estamos cerca de mi hotel, Terry"-sonrió Susana Marlowe –"Pensé despejarme un poco antes de la función. Hola Candy ¿has venido a ver la obra? ¿No es genial?"

-"¿antes de la función? ¿Susana tú también irás a verla?"-preguntó Candy pensando que no había visto a su compañera desde que habían terminado los exámenes y que no había hablado con ella desde su accidente en la obra un par de meses atrás

-"¿Terry no te contó?"

-"¿eh?"

-"Interpretaré a Julieta en la obra"-dijo con una sonrisa –"me alegro que estés por aquí, seguro que la disfrutaras"-dijo mirando a Terry con curiosidad –"las escenas de Romeo y Julieta son las mejores ¡Hay una en la que…!"

-"Susana eso lo sabrá ella cuando vea la obra. No se nos tiene permitido hablar de la obra con los espectadores antes del estreno, ¿te lo dijo Silvarini, no?"

-"Si, lo sé"-dijo la rubia –"pero Candy es tu amiga, supongo que le gustaría algunos detalles"

-"eh… no está bien. Esperaré por verlos, actuar"-dijo Candy incorporándose a la conversación –"será genial verlos desde primera fila"

-"Si, lo sé… espera con ansias el clímax de la obra"-susurró. Justo en ese momento sonó el celular desde el bolso de Susana –"¿Alo?… si, ¿de verdad? Si, también está aquí conmigo… que raro que no te haya contestado… si, nos vemos ahí"

-"¿nos vamos?"-dijo Terry mientras que Susana hablaba por teléfono

-"eh…. Terry"-dijo observando que Terry quería irse del lugar con Candy –"Roger Silvarini dice que ha intentado comunicarse contigo… necesita que vayamos al teatro ahora. Hay un problema con los vestuarios… creo que los van a cambiar a última hora ¿puedes creerlo?"

Ok. Si, definitivamente tenía muy mala suerte. Terry había dejado el celular en casa para evitar que algo así pudiera suceder en su cita y salida con Candy, pero gracias a que un dios de alguna religión lo odiaba había hecho que se encontrara con Susana Marlowe para impedir que fuera feliz.

-"dejé el celular en casa"

-"dice que es urgente… oh… ¿no hay problema, verdad, Candy?"-dijo la rubia mientras que se volteaba –"o estoy interrumpiendo algo importante?"

Candy negó con la cabeza –"no te preocupes… trabajo es trabajo ¿no? Si tienen que ir al teatro no se preocupen"-suspiró –"seguiré haciendo mis compras"

-"yo te prometí que te acompañaría hoy, asi que…"

-"es tu responsabilidad cumplir con tu obra el día de hoy. Hoy es el estreno"-dijo Candy impidiendo que Terry dijera algo más –"así que no te preocupes por mi"

-"Candy…"

-"Ok, pararé un taxi"-dijo Susana alegre mientras que desaparecía hacia la salida del parque más cercana –"¡Te veo más tarde Candy!"

-"tienes que ir…"-dijo Candy esbozando una sonrisa –"yo voy a estar bien"

-"hubiera mandado a rodar a Susana o a Silvarini si me hubieras dicho que quería que me quedara contigo"-dijo Terry –"está bien, mañana es el último día así que saldremos juntos ¿de acuerdo?"

-"¿saldremos?"

-"será una cita"-dijo Terry –"espero que me digas lo que sientes mañana Candy"

-"se te va a hacer tarde… tienes que ir con Susana"-dijo ella evitando mirarlo ¿una respuesta? Para eso había venido ¿no? –"me iré por alla"-dijo señalando hacia el lado contrario hacia donde había desaparecido Susana minutos antes –"nos vemos más tarde"

-"¡Candy!"

¿Por qué había empezado a correr? ¿Por qué sentía ese sentimiento de vacío? ¿Por qué Terry no le había dicho que Susana compartía el protagónico con él? ¿Estaba molesta? ¿Estaba de verdad molesta porque se sentía ignorada? Era cierto… ese estaba empezando a ser el mundo que Terry quería. Un mundo entre actores, actrices, obras, películas y escenarios.

Un mundo donde ella no encajaba.

Un mundo donde ella no podría darle lo que él deseaba.

Después de esos tres días ya no lo vería más… posiblemente nunca más.

-"él… él me gusta"-dijo finalmente terminando de correr y apoyándose en un enorme árbol

–"_creo que será mejor que nos dejemos de ver"_

-"Anthony…"-dijo mientras que se limpiaba los ojos con las manos, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin poder contenerse –"tú… lo sabías, lo sabes… he sido una tonta… te he hecho tanto daño. Perdóname"

_-"eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras, dulce Candy"_

Anthony Brower acababa de sentir un escalofrío, como si alguien lo estuviera llamando… había procurado no frecuentar la florería mientras que Candy estuviera haciendo su turno o las horas extras que el señor Abraham le había comentado. Sabía que la tarde anterior ella había tomado el vuelo de las 3 de la tarde a la gran manzana. Había tomado la decisión de olvidarla, después de todo en setiembre él y sus primos se irían a Londres a estudiar y ya no la vería más.

Albert y él se habían vuelto buenos amigos, lo había visto dos veces después de ese primer encuentro. Una extraña y peculiar confianza se estaba creando entre ambos. Era un sentimiento de conocerse de años como si fueran familia.

-"¿Qué haces en tus tiempos libres?"-preguntó Albert mientras que ambos caminaban hacia la estación –"a mí me encantan los animales, tengo muchas mascotas en casa. Hasta hace poco tenía un _roommate_ pero ya no está en la ciudad, así que me quede solo"

-"pues ahora estoy investigando un caso de desaparición"

-"¿desaparición?"-pregunto Albert extrañado –"¿trabajas aquí y también eres detective?"-rio con entusiasmo

-"no exactamente"-dijo el rubio –"mi tío… desapareció en un accidente de auto hace algunos años"

-"¿tu tío?"-dijo Albert imaginándose a un señor de edad con bastón y traje –"¿Qué le sucedió?"

-"mi familia cree que murió pero yo no lo creo, no con lo que he averiguado estas semanas"-dijo Anthony seriamente –"nunca se encontró un cuerpo para probar la muerte y es imposible que se consuma en el fuego sin dejar nada"

-"¿incendio?"

-"tuvo un accidente en la carretera"-explicó el rubio –"su auto se salió del camino, parece que los frenos le fallaron o algo peor"

-"¿los frenos?"-dijo Albert teniéndose de repente –"¿algo peor?"

-"yo creo que no fue un accidente, posiblemente le vaciaron los frenos"

-"Anthony…"-dijo de repente Albert sintiendo que los momentos del "accidente" resonaban en su cabeza como flashbacks. Se tocó la cabeza… una migraña estaba a punto de empezar. Su amigo lo miró asombrado –"¿hace cuánto y donde fue el accidente?"

-"hace 5 años, en Lakewood ¿Albert?"

**00000000000000000000000000**

Candy estrujaba el vestido que Eleanor le había comprado esa tarde. La obra de Terry estaba a punto de empezar. Todo estaba programado para iniciar a las 6 en punto. Se encontraba en la primera fila –la cual estaba casi vacía, pues correspondía a la gente de producción, a Eleanor y a un señor Roger Silvarini que era el productor ejecutivo- las personas se acomodaban en las butacas cercanas y en los palcos. La mayoría era público joven. Miró sus manos con una perfecta manicure, Eleanor se había encargado del más mínimo detalle. Le hacía recordar a su madre Jane… Terry tenía mucha suerte de tener a su madre con vida y lo envidiaba.

-"mañana le diré lo que siento a Terry"-se dijo a si misma sintiéndose nerviosa. Había tomado una decisión

La música previa a levantarse el telón había empezado a sonar. Cada vez había más gente alrededor suyo y en los palcos. Faltaban 10 minutos para que empezara… podía sentir un tic nervioso en su pierna izquierda. No era la primera vez que veía a Terry actuar…

-"lo siento, Roger estaba terminando de ver que todo estuviera perfecto allá atrás"-saludó Eleanor colocándose a su lado. Candy sonrió nerviosamente –"gracias por estar aquí, Candy"

-"gra… gracias a ustedes que me invitaron"

-"de verdad fue Terry quien te invitó, yo solo facilité las entradas"-dijo la hermosa mujer –"suponía que tenía a una persona especial en su corazón así que quise ayudarlo. Es mi único hijo, lo amo y quiero que sea feliz"

Candy asintió al mismo momento que las luces se fueran apagando para dar inicio a la obra. No vio quien se sentó al lado de Eleanor, pero suponía que era Roger Silvarini. A las 6 en punto, el telón subió y las luces cambiaron a iluminar el escenario. Candy vio como la escenografía que mostraba en ese momento era de un colegio aparecía Julieta interpretada por Susana saliendo de clases seguida por dos jóvenes que no reconocían quienes eran.

_**Acto 1**_

La historia trataba de dos jóvenes que se conocen por accidente en el colegio cuando Julieta era trasladada por un intercambio. Julieta Capuleto que había llegado de Oxford conoce a Romeo Montesco quien es el líder de una banda de música con sus amigos. Romeo quien tiene fama de seductor, se enamora de Julieta cuando la escucha cantar en la azotea de la escuela y decide conquistarla. Julieta se enamora de Romeo y se integra a su banda como solista, ambos empiezan un romance sin saber que el padre de Julieta es un aristócrata inglés y que por ende los matrimonios en su familia siempre han sido arreglados. Julieta le cuenta sobre la tradición en su familia y decide que lo mejor sería terminar la relación porque su padre tiene mucho poder y podría hacerle daño a Romeo.

-"por eso debemos terminar esta relación"-dijo Susana convertida en Julieta –"mi familia tiene mucho poder Romeo… no podría evitar que algo te pasara por mi culpa"

-"debemos de irnos, Julieta"-dijo Terry mientras que la cogía de un brazo atrayéndola hacia él –"quiero que te vayas conmigo"

-"¿Dónde?"

-"donde no nos encuentren… empezar una nueva vida…"

-"¡No! Es imposible"

-"Nada es imposible… si hay amor. Pero quiero que seas clara con tus sentimientos ¿sientes amor por mí?"

-"más que a mi vida"-dijo mientras que se acercaba al rostro del castaño con la oportunidad de darle un beso. Justo en ese momento, el telón cayó dando un receso a los espectadores.

_-"estimados espectadores daremos un receso de quince minutos"-_se escuchó en el parlante_ –"les agradeceremos que cuando escuchen cesar la música vayan a sus asientos pues será la llamada para iniciar. Les recomendamos no dejar ningún tipo de artículo en los corredores, ya que…"_

Candy se había quedado con el corazón en la mano al ver las escenas entre Terry y Susana mientras que el público alababa su interpretación, estaban actuando… era su obra… su deber de interpretar los papeles parecía que de verdad estaban enamorados. Le molestaba. Le molestaba bastante el tener que verlos y decirse mutuamente que se amaban.

-"¿te encuentras bien?"-preguntó Eleanor al ver la palidez de su compañera de asiento –"¿deseas que te traiga algo?"

-"No, estoy bien"-dijo firmemente –"solo que la actuación de Terry es muy buena, es todo"

-"verdad que sí. A mí también me ha impresionado bastante. Este es su lugar, yo me aseguraré que de crezca con el tiempo"

_**Acto 2**_

Desesperada Julieta busca una manera de ser feliz al lado de Romeo y recurre a un poderoso somnífero que la haría dormir y parecer muerta por dos días, escribe una carta a Romeo contándole su plan pero la carta nunca llega. Al peligroso suicidio de la muchacha, hay discusiones entre los padres de Julieta y ambos deciden enterrarla en una urna y llevar sus restos a Inglaterra a donde ella pertenece. Uno de los integrantes de la banda de Romeo se entera del suicidio de la muchacha y Romeo corre hacia donde la estaban velando antes de que partiera a Oxford.

-"¡Julieta! ¡¿Este era tu plan?! Dime porque lo has hecho, mi amada…"-dijo Romeo derrumbándose al ver el cuerpo de Julieta como si durmiese en la urna –"hubiera preferido dejarte ir a verte inerte, fría, muerta… en este ataúd"

Terry hizo un receso para permitir al público llorar en silencio –"por ello, al enterarme de tu decisión he decidido acompañarte en este viaje sin retorno"-dijo mientras que destapaba un pequeño frasco de pastillas

El público y Candy se estremecieron cuando Terry volteó a mirarlos con el frasco de pastillas mientras que cogía un puñado aun con lágrimas cayendo en sus mejillas –"amor mío, te seguiré mucho más de la muerte para ser feliz"

Romeo tomó las pastillas que había en su mano y se acurrucó en el lecho de Julieta a esperar que su corazón se detuviera debido a la sobredosis causada por esas pastillas, se podía ver como si susurrara palabras a su amada hasta que poco a poco el murmullo fue calmándose hasta desaparecer por completo.

La música empieza a sonar… Julieta despierta minutos después y la música cesa. Acaricia el rostro de romeo sin vida.

-"¡Romeo! ¡Por favor, despierta! ¡No! ¡No puedes morir!"-grita Susana desgarradoramente mientras que trata de animar el cuerpo de Romeo sin éxito. Se fija en la mano izquierda de su amado y ve que aún hay pastillas suficientes para suicidarse –"he cometido mucho errores Romeo, pero estoy segura que este será el último… ya no más errores… ya no más… dolor ni sufrimiento. Elijo ser feliz a tu lado aun sea en la muerte"

Susana tomo las pastillas hasta vaciar el contenido del frasco y las tomó –"nos vemos en el otro mundo, mi amor"

El cuerpo de Susana cae sobre el escenario haciendo un ruido hueco, su cabello rubio revuelto en el suelo, con el vestido oscuro haciendo una sombra oscura en el suelo, los reflectores fueron lo último que reflejaron ante la mirada curiosa y expectante de los visitantes. Seguidamente las cortinas corren, música tétrica para los oídos empieza a inundar el teatro y, se da por finalizada la obra ante la sorpresa de los presentes.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Al finnnnnnnn terminé el capítulo y creo que salió un poco larguito! Espero que se haya entendido la obra… intenté hacer un remake de la obra de Shakespeare Romeo y Julieta -_- pero no sé si habrá salido como lo pensé T.T ¿Candy un poco celosa, no? ¿Pero al parecer ya se decidió? Uhm… ¿Qué le dirá a Terry en el siguiente episodio? ¿Qué pasó con Albert cuando Anthony le contó sobre la misteriosa "desaparición" de su tío William y sus sospechas? Si, que Eliza es mala y cizañera bueno siempre ha sido así y al parecer todos los Andrew se van a Londres cuando empiece el nuevo semestre al colegio San Pablo O.o y ahora ¿Qué pasará con Archie y Annie? ¿Stear y Patty? Y ¿Albert? Ya estamos terminando el fanfic… con fe faltan tres capítulos más y se acabó! Pero no estén tristes u.u posiblemente (a un 90%) empezaré un nuevo fanfic de Candy poco después de que termine este fanfic para dar una oportunidad a quien no se quede con Candy aquí :p ya tengo la idea solo falta plasmarla lol… y hasta de repente tendremos epilogo de este fanfic (si es que Lime no logra cerrar todo lo que tiene que cerrar xD) ya eso lo decidiré en el último capítulo. Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización…! Un abrazo!

****Sección Reviews****

**Skarlett Northman:** Si, yo comprendo tus dudas pero tendrán que ser aclaradas pronto jajaja… =/ tampoco me cuadra que Richard se quede tan tranquilo y feliz O.o! algo se le ocurrirá ! Pero tiene que entender que tampoco imponiéndose va a lograr algo! Y acertaste con Eliza y la cena! Jajajaja esas habilidades de detective :) un abrazo!

**Astrid Lee:** Holaa! No te vi en el natsumatsuri después me di cuenta de que no tenía tu numero =/ yo llegue plan de 6pm y me fui cuando termino el concierto de Eir Aoi ojala que pronto nos podamos ver :) supongo que el siguiente capitulo aclarará varias cosas con respecto a los sentimientos de Candy y Terry :O! no voy a decir nada acerca de eso x.x aun! Solo espérenlo! Gracias por tu apoyo :) nos vemoss!

**Iris Adriana:** Holaaa! Si, ya estoy mejor! Ya no tengo nada! Y seguirán pasando más cosas jajajaja! Pronto sabremos quienes son y están detrás presiento que terminará como final de película de acción ya no diré nada más! Jijiji gracias por tus comentarios un abrazo a la distancia!

**Leihej:** Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D cada vez que leo tus review me divierto mucho! :) si yo se que no es saludable comerme las actualizaciones . Muchas gracias por tu preocupación ya estoy muchísimo mejor! Y caminando normal! Yo se que estas super ansiosa por saber más del complot, en el siguiente capítulo sabremos más :) y algo muy pero muy malo esta a punto de pasar lol y que dará un giro a la historia (el ultimo giro) n.n no diré si las sospechas de quien puede estar detrás van por buen camino x.x jiji para no matar la intriga! Gracias por tus toneladas de inspiración y bendiciones, creeme que para los siguientes capítulos y el desenlace los necesitaré! Un abrazo enorme :D! saludos!

**Josie: **Si, lo sé T.T pero no lo pensé cuando ya lo había escrito xD! Lo siento! Eso es muy cierto (lo de que Candy podría estar jugando de alguna manera con ambos) pero ya se definió… y en el siguiente capitulo sabremos la verdad… yo no diré nada de lo que pasará en la cita :p pero si habrán cosas interesantes… si, yo sé que Eliza no tiene vida y solo vive para atormentar a Candy peor de alguna manera tiene que enterarse de los eventos :p como en la serie además como dicen el mundo es un pañuelo! nunca sabes quien puede estar escuchando tu conversación lol ahh siii tu pregunta! Lo explique vagamente en el capitulo anterior pero creo que no se entendio mucho… supuestamente cuando Albert ingresó al hospital le hicieron varios análisis y como estos sujetos tienen varios contactos hallaron el ADN de Albert en las muestras y coincidió con William Andrew. Por eso hicieron el match después de tantos años. Y se dieron cuenta de que no estaba muerto! Y asi indagaron más sobre él… gracias por tus intrigas y tus preguntas. Un abrazo fuerte desde aquí! n.n!

Amy CL: Muchas gracias! n.n

Maya: Jajajaja me alegro que te haya gustado y cuidado con las uñas!

Xochitl: n.n yo también pensé eso cuando estaba escribiendo pero si es cierto que la sangre llama… y bastantee…! Asi que entre recuerdos borrosos y confusos Albert presiente al igual que su sobrino n.n bueno digamos que no se pudieron ver tantas escenas TerryxCandy por Susana uu yo se que la odiaran más después de esto… pero esta la cita en el siguiente capitulo n.n y pues ya no dire nada mas… jijiji saludos!


	34. Respuesta del corazón

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 34**_

_**Respuesta del corazón**_

El torbellino de flashbacks que regresaba a su mente era increíble. Golpeaba su cerebro como si se tratara de una lluvia de recuerdos. Albert luchaba por controlar el despliego de información que lo consumía. No podía ser posible… era imposible…

-"Anthony…"-dijo de repente Albert sintiendo que la calle le daba vueltas… una migraña estaba a punto de empezar –"¿hace cuánto y donde fue el accidente?"

-"hace 5 años, en Lakewood ¿Albert?"-dijo Anthony asombrado. El otro rubio había empezado a agarrarse la cabeza y en su rostro había un rictus de dolor –"¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucede?"-dijo más preocupado pues Albert acababa de apoyarse en uno de sus hombros a punto de perder el conocimiento

-"Anthony… ya lo recuerdo, yo soy Wi…"

-"¡¿Albert?! ¡Albert!"

El cuerpo del mayor acababa de caer sobre el pecho de Anthony como peso muerto. Podía sentir su respiración con dificultad. No entendía que estaba pasando… cogió su celular sacándolo del bolsillo de su jean marcando el 911.

-"Si, 911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?"

-"mi amigo se acababa de desmayar…"-dijo Anthony aun sosteniendo el cuerpo de Albert –"no sé qué le ha pasado, estoy en la intersección de la Av. Michigan con la calle tres"

-"de acuerdo, enviaremos un equipo médico enseguida. Por favor, guarde la calma y no se mueva de ese lugar. La ayuda va en camino"-dijo la operadora cordialmente mientras que Anthony agradecía y cortaba.

Albert había tratado de decirle algo… ¿Qué sucedía? De pronto, el nombre de William A. Andrew volvió a su mente.

-"Albert…"-susurró –"William A. Andrew… William Albert Andrew… no, es imposible"-dijo mientras miraba el rostro desmayado de Albert. Los rasgos tan similares a él, los mismos ojos azules y el cabello rubio de su madre que él había heredado. –"Albert tiene 22, el tío William debería tener esa edad… podría ser posible"

A lo lejos escuchaba el sonido de la sirena de los paramédicos acercándose. Pero aun su mente intentaba atar los cabos sueltos. Pero si Albert era en realidad su tío William, ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada hasta ese momento?

–"pero al menos tienes una, desde que tengo memoria yo no tengo familia"

Desde que tenía memoria. Él lo había interpretado como si desde que era un niño o un bebé, pero esa frase en realidad podía tener un gran trasfondo. Si todo fuera verdad, eso quería decir que…

-"Albert perdió la memoria"-pensó en ese momento y escuchó lo que le dijo en un susurro antes de desmayarse.

_-"Anthony… ya lo recuerdo, yo soy Wi…"_

Ya lo recuerdo. Ya lo recuerdo. Ya lo recuerdo. Esas tres simples palabras.

-"Oh por Dios"-susurró mientras que miraba a Albert inconsciente, la sirena de los paramédicos había cesado por completo para dar paso a la luz roja que tintineaba sobre la ambulancia y alumbraba su rostro. Un hombre vestido de paramédico se acercó a él pero no lo escuchaba.

-"joven"-dijo por tercera vez –"¿Qué sucedió?"

Anthony cerró los ojos prestando atención al paramédico que lo miraba con extrañeza –"A... Albert, se desmayó de un momento a otro…"

-"sus signos vitales están bajos. Lo estabilizaré"-dijo su compañero que lo estaba atendiendo –"pero tenemos que llevarlo a emergencias"

-"¿es familiar suyo?"-dijo el otro que conversaba con Anthony

-"yo… no"-dijo en un susurro, lo que de verdad quería decir era "no lo sé" pero no sabía cómo explicárselo al paramédico –"somos amigos"

-"de acuerdo, será mejor que nos acompañes"-dijo trayendo una camilla hacia ellos –"lo subiremos y todos entraremos en la ambulancia.

Anthony asintió dejando hacer su trabajo a los paramédicos, con una interrogante en su cabeza ¿de verdad podría ser Albert, el tío William que había estado buscando desde hacía un tiempo?

Lo sabría una vez que se recuperara… ¿de qué manera afectaría en la vida de los Andrew si es que fuera cierto?

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejano a donde se encontraba había dos personas conversando discretamente sobre William Andrew. El salón estaba en penumbras, la ventana que daba a la avenida se encontraba abierta y podía correr un poco de viento ingresando a la estancia. Dejó el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero, era un habano carísimo. Uno de los pocos que habían hechos a mano y a pedido. Siempre le había gustado la música clásica, así que puso a correr un tocadiscos antiquísimo que funcionaba a la perfección. Wolfgang Mozart. Era uno de sus favoritos. Como ese niño prodigio se había dado al abandono y había tenido un final tan deplorable como la enfermedad que lo había consumido en sus últimos días.

Suspiró.

-"¿está todo listo?"-pregunto a la segunda figura que aguardaba bajo el marco de la puerta –"esta vez, no dejaremos nada a la suerte ¿de acuerdo? Si es posible, deberé terminar el trabajo yo mismo"

-"sí, señor. Todo está listo. Tenemos el señuelo perfecto y no dejaremos nada a la suerte esta vez"

Cerró los ojos no muy complacido con lo que acababa de escuchar. Había cometido un error gravísimo hace 5 años dejando con vida –desmemoriado, pero con vida al fin y al cabo- a William Andrew. Era hora de terminar el trabajo con un adicional.

Se cogió el anillo de oro dándole vueltas en su índice derecho como si quiera descargar su furia de alguna manera.

-"sabes, es una lástima que los tres tengan que morir"

**00000000000000000000000000**

Había concluido la obra de Romeo y Julieta entre aplausos y alabanzas del público. Candy podía escuchar las ovaciones que inundaban en ese momento el teatro. Minutos después de que cerraran las cortinas, el elenco se mostró delante de los espectadores para recibir las felicitaciones. Terry tomado de la mano de Susana estaban en el centro haciendo reverencias al público. Ella, Eleanor y Silvarini se levantaron de sus asientos para acompañar con sus palmas el término de la obra.

-"Va a haber una pequeña celebración en unos minutos en los camerinos, estoy seguro que a Terry le agradará que estén presentes. Les prometo que no tardaremos mucho"-había dicho Roger –"¿nos acompañan?"

Ante la sonrisa y la mirada del señor que hablaba con acento italiano no pudo decir que no, así que solo asintió cordialmente. Media hora después se encontraba debajo del escenario que era donde se situaban los camerinos del elenco. Sin saber a dónde ir, se preguntó qué era lo que debería hacer.

-"no pensé que vendrías pequeña pecosa"-dijo Terry apareciendo de repente casi detrás de ella, lo cual casi le arranca un escalofrío –"yo que pensaba fugarme lo más rápido posible contigo para ir a casa juntos"

-"eh… tu… el señor Silvarini insistió, así que… decidí venir a acompañarlos"-dijo Candy torpemente mientras que se sonrojaba –"¿todos son actores profesionales?"-preguntó la rubia mientras que señalaba a los demás que corrían de aquí para allá

-"algunos, otros son novatos como yo ¿Qué tal te pareció la obra?"

-"muy buena… eres muy bueno interpretando a Romeo"-dijo sintiéndose incómoda al recordar la escena entre él y Susana –"te felicito"

Terry alzó una ceja notando su inquietud –"¿sucede algo malo? ¿No te gusto algo?"

-"¡No! ¡Claro que no!"-dijo ella nerviosamente. Rayos. Porque había puesto esa cara… después de todo…

-"¡Terry! ¡Ahí estas!"-gritó Susana mientras que se acercaba cual rayo hasta encontrarlos –"todos te estamos esperando para tomar la foto grupal y no pueden empezar sin el Romeo… ah hola Candy ¿disfrutaste la función?"

-"ah… si, estuvo muy divertida. Felicitaciones Susana eres una buena actriz"-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-"oh, pero yo no he hecho toda sola, Terry se lució también en su interpretación… sobre todo en la parte que me declara su amor"-dijo sonriendo –"fue tan… real"

Terry la miró con cara de pocos amigos –"si, actué muy bien"-dijo secamente -"vamos con los demás ¿no vienes, Candy?"

-"ah…. Claro"-dijo ella sintiéndose un poco fuera de sí miró a Susana pero solo vio como ella sonreía y caminaba al lado de Terry. Aún estaba vestida como Julieta, el cabello rubio le caía como una cascada y estaba ataviada con un moño en una parte del cabello. El vestido era perfecto, como si fuera a una fiesta de promoción –"su mundo es muy diferente al mío…"

-"Terry, quiero presentarte a mi madre, Marjorie"-dijo Susana mientras que una mujer hermosa rubia se acercaba hacia ellos. Candy noto como la madre de Susana lo miraba con curiosidad como si estuviera analizándolo. Terry la saludó con un gesto.

-"Susana me ha hablado mucho de ti, jovencito"-dijo Marjorie –"puedo ver que tienes grandes dotes para la actuación, así como Susana"-sonrió y luego miró a su hija complaciente

-"creo que eso quedó demostrado en el escenario"-dijo fríamente. No le gustaba como lo miraba era como si esperaba algo más de él… -"disculpe, iré con el resto del elenco"

La mayor parte de la celebración Terry eran las fotos para dos revistas y varios medios de publicidad. Había varios que les pedían a Terry y a Susana tomar fotos por separado como pareja. Se sentía perdida en toda la algarabía así que procuró acercarse a Eleanor durante la sesión de fotos, quien conversaba con Silvarini.

-"¿sucede algo Candy?"-preguntó amablemente

-"¿te estas divirtiendo?"-preguntó Roger al mismo tiempo. Candy sonrió alzando su vaso de refresco que había tomado minutos antes –"ha sido todo un éxito. Tenemos función llena hasta fin de mes"

-"me siento tan orgullosa de Terry"-dijo Eleanor. –"que este sea el inicio de su carrera"

-"brindemos por eso"-dijo Roger alzando su vaso de cristal con algún contenido que Candy desconocía. Posiblemente contenía alcohol. –"¿a ti no te interesa la actuación, pequeña?"

-"eh… no soy muy buena actuando"-dijo rápidamente recordando cómo había terminado la obra de la primavera que había interpretado con Terry y Archie con el vestido totalmente sucio y las alas rotas –"me pongo muy nerviosa"

-"entiendo"-sonrió Silvarini –"me gustaría verte actuar alguna vez…"

Candy hundió su cabeza sonrojándose, justo en ese momento el timbre del _iPhone_ que se encontraba dentro de su cartera empezaba a llamar su atención. Lo buscó con rapidez encontrándolo en lo más profundo. Miró el reconocedor de persona. Era Michael.

-"disculpen… es mi padre, tengo que contestarle"

-"claro, anda. Nos vemos después"-dijo Eleanor

Se dirigió hacia la salida de los camerinos como saliendo con dirección al escenario. Subiendo por las escaleras que daban a la primera fila donde había visto la función. Estaba vacío algún personal de limpieza terminaba de limpiar lo que habían dejado atrás los espectadores.

-"¿alo?"

-"Hola hija… ¿Cómo estás?"-preguntó Michael al otro lado de la línea. No habían hablado desde la mañana –"hoy fue la obra ¿no?"

-"eh… si justo acaba de terminar"-dijo Candy nerviosa, había estado evitando el tema de su hospedaje durante los dos días –"fue espectacular… los actores lo hicieron muy bien"

-"que bien, me alegro que te estés divirtiendo…"

-"y… ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Sigues en Atlanta?"

-"si, el clima está mucho mejor aquí. Mañana tengo la última reunión así que saldré en el vuelo de la tarde. Como se retrasaron por el clima… ¿mañana estas de vuelta en Chicago, cierto?"

-"Si, mañana llego a las 6pm"-dijo ella con seguridad –"aprovecharé para hacer algo de turismo y comprar algunas cosas"

-"¿irás sola?"

-"eh… no… mi amigo ¿te acuerdas que te dije? Me prometió que me acompañaría en el tour"-dijo con nerviosismo. Lo cual en parte era verdad puesto a que Terry le había dicho que mañana saldrían en una cita –"sabes que NY es hermoso… todos los puentes, y el mar… hoy pasé por la zona cero"

-"ah… si, es genial"-dijo Michael procurando seguirle el hilo de la conversación –"¿te alcanzó el dinero que llevaste? Si no puedo transferirte"

-"no, si todo está en orden"-dijo ella. Desde un principio se había negado en recibir dinero de Michael, más por orgullo propio que otra cosa. La verdad es que no había gastado ni un dólar en su estancia por lo que su cheque aún estaba intacto

-"bien hija, entonces mañana nos vemos en el aeropuerto. ¿Sigues en el teatro? ¿Cómo regresarás al hotel?"

Candy se sintió aún más nerviosa –"contraté un servicio del mismo hotel… en unos minutos llegarán por mi"-dijo rápidamente –"bueno, me tengo que ir… mañana te veo en el aeropuerto"

-"de acuerdo, avísame por favor cuando llegues a tu hotel. Estaré esperando tu llamada. Cuídate Candy"

-"si, adiós"-dijo cortando sin dar más espacio para hablar con Michael, tenía la suerte de que él fuera tan distraído que no sospechara nada. Suspiro. No le gustaba mentir, peor sabía que las cosas se podían poner terribles si es que sabía que se estaba quedando con Terry y Eleanor.

Suspiró. Se sentía agotada. Levantó la cabeza para guardar dentro del bolso el _iphone_ que aún estaba en su mano izquierda. Cuando vio que un figura estaba cerca de ella.

-"buenas noches jovencita"-dijo el caballero vestido con traje y cabello canoso. Llevaba el saco en la mano izquierda y solo quedaba en frac y camisa.

-"usted es… el padre de Terry"

**00000000000000000000000000**

Anthony caminaba junto a los paramédicos que trasladaban a Albert a la sala de emergencias. No había recuperado el conocimiento aun. Su mente trataba de razonar si era verdad lo que estaba sospechando. ¿Podría ser su tío William?

-"hasta aquí es nuestra labor. El médico de turno evaluará cual es el siguiente paso para despertarlo"-dijo el paramédico que lo había acompañado dentro de la ambulancia –"doctor, el joven se encuentra inconsciente. Ya estabilizamos sus signos vitales, pero me temo que no sé a qué se deba su desmayo"

-"de acuerdo, revisaremos sus signos vitales ¿Quién es el joven?"

-"la persona que estaba al lado de él"

-"¿eres familiar?"

-"No"-dijo Anthony al médico que se había volteado a mirarlo –"somos amigos… su nombre es Albert Torrance"

-"¿Cuáles son los síntomas que presentó antes de que se desmayara? ¿Qué sucedió?"

-"empezó a tocarse la cabeza… como si perdiera el conocimiento, como si… le doliera la cabeza"-dijo Anthony

-"ok, llévenlo a triaje. Revisaré sus signos vitales"-dijo mientras que indicaba a dos enfermeras que jalaran la camilla hasta una sala cercana –"usted ya no puede ingresar a la sala. Le pediré que espere aquí hasta que lo hayamos revisado y determinar qué fue lo que sucedió"

Anthony asintió dejando de caminar a la par que el médico. Mientras que el galeno desaparecía detrás de la camilla con las dos enfermeras. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo. Era tarde, casi las 10pm. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Archie y Stear, había faltado a la cena con la tía abuela. Con todo lo que había pasado se había olvidado por completo de eso.

-"alo Archie"-dijo mientras que apoyaba el _iPhone_ a su oído –"sí, estoy bien"

-"Anthony, la tía abuela está histérica porque no avisaste que no ibas a venir a cenar… ¿Dónde estás? Son las 9:40pm"-dijo su primo a través de la línea –"si no llegabas ni contestabas hasta las 10pm créeme que mandaría al FBI a buscarte por todo Chicago"-bromeó

-"Si, lo sé perdí la noción del tiempo"-dijo el rubio mientras que se sentaba –"estoy en el hospital"

-"¿Qué?"-se alarmó Archie –"pero si me dijiste que estas bien ¿Qué te pasó? Stear y yo vamos para allá"

-"Yo estoy bien. Estoy en la sala de espera del hospital. ¿Estás solo?"-preguntó mientras que escuchaba una afirmación del otro lado –"Escúchame díganle a la tía abuela que necesitan venir por mí, pero no le digan dónde estoy, únicamente para que se calme…"-suspiró –"creo que encontré al tío William"

Domingo en Nueva York. Candy se desperezó encontrándose en la habitación que había sido otorgada amablemente por Eleanor. Había dormido bastante bien, pero la cama no se comparaba con su colchón de agua que tenía en su habitación. Miró el reloj de pared que había frente a ella. Eran las 8:06am. Bastante temprano… todos habían regresado casi a la medianoche después de la pequeña celebración del elenco. No había podido pensar en nada más que echarse a dormir. Sin embargo, el dialogo entre Richard Grandchester y ella aún estaba presente en su mente.

-"usted es… el padre de Terry"

-"ya nos habíamos visto, cierto"-dijo Richard Grandchester –"eres Candy Cartwright"

Candy asintió sin saber si correr o quedarse en ese lugar. Decidió por quedarse. –"buenas noches, señor Grandchester… ¿ha venido a ver a Terry?"

-"Si, así es"-dijo el hombre cordialmente –"estuve desde el principio de la obra. Quería comprobar si de verdad ese muchacho adoraba tanto este trabajo como para vivir de él"

-"puedo asegurarle que eso es cierto"

-"lo sé"-dijo Richard. Algo en su mirada había cambiado –"Eleanor tuvo la custodia definitiva… ella al final descubrió algo que yo nunca fui capaz de descubrir o que no quise ver nunca"-le dijo con una sonrisa triste –"por eso perdí a mi hijo"

-"no debería meterme en sus asuntos"-dijo Candy –"pero creo que usted se empeñó en obligar a Terry a seguir su mismo camino obligarlo a separarse de su madre… cualquier persona reaccionaria de esa manera si lo obligan a hacerlo"

-"yo solo quería lo mejor para él"-dijo Richard sentándose en una de las butacas que había en la primera fila –"pero mi egoísmo nunca me permitió ver más allá, más de lo que él quería. Él es mi único hijo y… quería que siguiera mi legado"

-"eso nunca podrá cambiarse. Es su hijo y… creo… que cualquier camino que tome le dejará un buen legado. Pero lo que debe hacer es darle la libertad para que él decida"-dijo Candy mirando el arrepentimiento en los ojos de Richard

-"él siempre fue parecido a ella, desde que lo vi por primera vez"-dijo Richard –"Eleanor, siempre tuvo un carácter fuerte aunque no lo parezca. De repente, al final es lo mejor. Nunca quise llegar a tanto como para amenazarlo, pero estaba desesperado. En el tribunal vi lo que me había negado a ver por tanto tiempo. Mi hijo me odia"

Candy sintió pena por el hombre que estaba delante de ella –"estoy segura que apreciará que haya venido aquí para verlo actuar"-dijo esperanzada –"está abajo en los camerinos con el elenco, si quiere puedo acompa…"

-"no es necesario"-dijo él rápidamente –"desde ahora lo dejaré en paz. Si desea convertirse en actor como ella puede hacerlo. No quiero que me siga odiando. No quiero perderlo, ya he permitido que mi egoísmo me quite su cariño y mi ambición le quite ser feliz"

-"señor Grandchester…"

-"quiero disculparme también contigo, señorita Cartwright. Hablé muy mal de ti frente a Terry porque no quería que se distrajera ni perdiera el tiempo contigo"-dijo el hombre en un susurro –"pero él siempre te defendió en todo momento, llevándome la contra que es lo que mejor hace. No tengo derecho a decidir quién puede ser su amigo o no"

-"es verdad"-dijo Candy ruborizándose –"me alegro que por fin lo haya entendido"

-"más vale tarde que nunca"-dijo el parlamentario –"te voy a pedir un último favor antes de que te vayas"

Candy levantó la mirada hacia el hombre alto en traje -"¿Qué desea?"

-"no le digas a nadie que estuve aquí. Mañana empezaré a tramitar los documentos para dejarle la custodia a Eleanor, y descongelaré todas las tarjetas de Terry para pasar el sustento mensual"

-"pero…"-dijo Candy a manera de protesta

-"este será un secreto entre tú y yo ¿de acuerdo, señorita Cartwright?"

-"está bien. No le diré nada a nadie, gracias por entenderlo señor Grandchester. Espero que con el tiempo limen asperezas entre Terry y usted"

-"yo también lo espero, Candy"-dijo sonriendo. Era la primera vez que sonreía y a Candy le pareció maravilloso. Era la sonrisa de un hombre arrepentido y esperanzado al mismo tiempo por una nueva oportunidad –"hasta una nueva oportunidad"

La rubia se había quedado en su sitio hasta que el elegante caballero desapareció de su vista saliendo por la parte superior del escenario. Sonrió. De repente, las cosas se estaban arreglando para Terry.

Ya en el presente. Se levantó de la cama, el camisón que había traído le quedaba algo grande. Abrió las cortinas y permitió que la luz del sol invadiera la habitación. A lo lejos se podía ver el litoral. Era su último día de su estancia en Nueva York. Lo que significaba que…

-"buenos días, pequeña pecosa"-dijo Terry ingresando de golpe en su habitación, ella aún estaba en camisón de dormir

-"¡¿Por qué no tocas la puerta?!"-gritó al mismo tiempo que Terry lanzaba una carcajada escuchándose como un eco. Se cubrió con un almohadón que estaba en su cabecera –"podía haber estado cambiándome, Terry"-protesto

-"créeme que no ganaría mucho viéndose sin el camisón puesto"-bromeó y Candy sintió ganas de lanzarle el almohadón

-"eres un desvergonzado…"-murmuró molesta… -"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"es donde vivo ¿no?"-dijo mientras que se acercaba a ella. Candy empezaba a retroceder instintivamente sintiéndose acorralada en una de las esquinas –"tú eres la que está de visita"

-"bue… bueno si, pero por favor, puedes salir que me voy a cambiar el pijama"-dijo ella nerviosa y sonrojándose dado que el chico estaba ya a pocos pasos de alcanzarla

-"además…"-dijo Terry –"hoy es nuestra cita"-susurró acercándose al oído de ella. Candy estaba más roja que una cereza –"te espero en el comedor para desayunar juntos ¿te apuras? Porque si no, no alcanzaremos el ferry que nos llevará a la isla donde está la estatua de la libertad"-dijo volteándose y caminando hacia la puerta dejando a Candy contra una de las esquinas totalmente ruborizada.

-"¡Ahh! ¡Eres un tonto!"-gritó lanzando el almohadón contra la puerta por donde había desaparecido Grandchester segundos atrás –"es cierto… hoy le tendré que decir"-pensó en ese momento –"ahhhh tengo que darme prisa y vestirme"

**00000000000000000000000000**

-"¡Anthony!"

Stear y Archie gritaron al unísono al ver al joven rubio sentado en una de las butacas en la sala de emergencias. Anthony no les había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que había cortado hacia casi una hora atrás. Su primo se volteo a verlos y sonrió débilmente.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"-preguntó Stear acercándose al muchacho

-"¿a qué te refieres con lo del tío William?"-preguntó Archie detrás de él –"como que ya lo encontraste… no entiendo nada"

-"no estoy seguro"-dijo Anthony en un susurro –"¿alguien sabe que están aquí?"

Ambos hermanos Cornwell negaron

-"le tuvimos que decir a la tía abuela que nos llamaste y que querías que te recojamos, pero estaba tan aliviada cuando le dijimos que habías llamado que ni si quiera pregunto"-dijo Stear –"puedes explicarnos en que estas metido"

-"tengo un trabajo a medio tiempo"

-"¿un trabajo a medio tiempo?"-preguntaron

-"si, en una florería en el centro de la ciudad. El dueño es un anciano, lo voy a ayudar cuando tengo tiempo. Lo hago como un pasatiempo, como con el jardín de mi madre. No quería que nadie supiera porque sé que se armaría un escándalo si… 'el heredero de los Andrew' trabaja como un ser humano común y corriente"-explicó

-"ni si quiera a nosotros"-dijo Archie

-"así es"-respondió Anthony –"como coincidencia, Candy y Annie son las únicas que conocen el secreto. Candy también trabaja ahí"-dijo serenamente con nostalgia en su voz –"ahí conocía a Albert hace un par de semanas"

-"¿Quién es Albert?"-preguntó Stear

-"Albert… ese nombre me suena familiar"

-"lo sé, a mí también. ¿Sabían que el segundo nombre del tío William es Albert?"-dijo Anthony –"nosotros siempre lo habíamos conocido como William Andrew, pero mi madre siempre lo llamaba por su segundo nombre que era Albert"

-"William A. Andrew"-dijo Stear –"William Albert Andrew"-murmuró –"pero Anthony, puede ser un homónimo"

-"si, hay un millón de personas en Estados Unidos que se llaman Albert"-dijo Archie sabiendo por donde iba el tema –"es imposible que sea, bueno si el tío William estuviera vivo, ese chico que conoces"

-"lo sé, yo también pensé lo mismo pero…"-dijo Anthony –"creo que él perdió la memoria… Albert tiene 22 años, como lo tuviera el tío William. Además…"

-"¿además que?"

-"Albert y yo… somos muy parecidos"-dijo finalmente Anthony –"cuando lo conocí me extraño mucho nuestro parecido. Somos como hermanos… no sé…"

-"Anthony creo que tu labor de detective está jugando malas pasadas a tu cerebro"-dijo Archie escéptico

-"¿y dónde está el joven Albert?"-preguntó Stear después de haber escuchado a su hermano y su primo debatir sobre el supuesto tío William

-"cuando estábamos hablando sobre el accidente del tío William, perdió el conocimiento"-dijo Anthony –"por eso estoy aquí. Hace una hora que llegamos y no sale ningún médico a decirme algo"

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí. Tenían mucha curiosidad por saber de la persona que les había contado su primo. Justo en ese momento, el médico que había entrado a triaje cuando ingresaron a Albert salió aproximándose a ellos. Anthony lo reconoció de inmediato y se paró para preguntarle sobre el estado de Albert.

-"Lo estabilizamos"-dijo el galeno mirando a los tres –"está bien, pero lo sedamos"

-"¿Por qué lo sedaron?"-preguntaron los tres

-"porque una vez que se despertó empezó a gritar"-explicó –"por lo que recomendamos que duerma toda la noche. Mañana por la mañana esperemos que este mejor"

Los tres primos se quedaron congelados ¿empezó a gritar? –"pero que tiene…"

-"al parecer sufrió un desmayo por algo relacionado al cerebro"-explicó el galeno –"el señor Torrance ingresó a este hospital hace un mes casi. Originada por una sobredosis provocada por pastillas contra la migraña"-explicó mientras leía el expediente –"iba a empezar su tratamiento con el psiquiatra la semana entrante"

-"¿psiquiatra?"

-"si, le diagnosticaron amnesia"

Ok. ¿No podía ser una coincidencia? ¿Cierto? No podía… ¿o sí?

-"les recomiendo que vuelvan mañana a verlo. Ahora es imposible porque está sedado y lo estará toda la noche. Mientras su cerebro descanse más, será mucho mejor"

-"ok, gracias"-dijo Anthony mientras que el médico se despedía y se daba la vuelta desapareciendo por donde había venido. Sus primos estaban tan asombrados como él con toda la información que le había dado el galeno segundos antes

-"bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para saber si se trata de una coincidencia ¿no?"-preguntó Stear –"regresemos a casa"

Archie y Anthony asintieron mientras que salían hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba aparcado el AUDI azul de Stear.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Candy y Terry estaban haciendo la cola para abordar el ferry que los llevaría a la isla de la Libertad, lugar donde se encontraba la Estatua de la Libertad. Uno de los principales emblemas de la ciudad de Nueva York. La cola estaba llena de turistas de todo el mundo. Había desde asiáticos hasta latinoamericanos con sus brillantes cámaras, sus enormes sonrisas y sus emociones a flor de piel. Candy también se sentía contenta. Sin dudarlo, siempre había querido conocer la estatua.

-"sabes, siempre pensé que era más grande"-dijo Candy en la cola empinándose para poder verla a lo lejos –"y… es de un color verdoso… en las películas la muestran de color plomo"

-"es que en _Hollywood _siempre exageran, todo lo vuelven grande"-sonrió Terry mirando lo graciosa que se veía la pecosa tratando de ver sobre el hombro de un hombre castaño –"si quieres puedo cargarte y llevarte en mi espalda"

-"no me molestes. Yo no soy tan alta como tú"-dijo por lo bajo

-"era un favor que quería hacerte, pequeña pecosa"

-"¿es la primera vez que estas aquí?"

-"Si, me acuerdo que cuando estaba pequeño vine a Nueva York, pero no llegamos a ver la estatua de la libertad"-explicó –"así que es bueno que mi primera vez sea contigo"

Claramente lo dijo en un doble sentido que Candy por supuesto no entendió –"¡Ya llegamos! ¡Dos tickets, por favor!"-dijo mientras que se empinaba por alcanzar el mostrador

-"son 60$ por favor"-dijo la chica que los atendía

-"aquí tiene"-dijo Terry alcanzándole el dinero –"no te molestes, yo te invito"-dijo antes de que Candy pudiera sacar de su bolsillo el sobre con el dinero que le habían pagado –"te dije que estábamos en una cita ¿no?"-dijo antes de que pudiera protestar.

-"si, eso dijiste"-susurró Candy mientras que recibía los boletos. Iba a protestar, pero sabía que Terry se sentiría ofendido si es que le pagaba –"subamos al ferry"

-"ok, todo aclarado entonces"-dijo Terry con una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas –"vamos…"

Ambos caminaron ahora hacia la nueva cola que era para subir al ferry. Habían varios niños que corrían de aquí para allá dando vueltas alrededor. Candy sonrió… cuando tenía esa edad hacia lo mismo o inclusive se portaba peor que un niño. Jane siempre le había llamado la atención cuando regresaba de la escuela con moretones o una anotación sobre sus peleas a la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando finalmente ingresaron luego de que un señor amable les picoteara una parte del boleto y explicara que el resto era para el ingreso a museos dentro de la isla y el tour a las islas Ellis y de los Gobernadores, buscaron un lugar libre pero todos los asientos estaban ocupados por personas con niños o ancianos así que resolvieron ir parados. Minutos después el motor se ponía en marcha y por una bocina les indicaba que estaban partiendo con destino a la isla de la libertad, ubicada a 20 minutos desde el puerto de Nueva York.

-"ya partimos…"-dijo Candy emocionada aproximándose a una de las ventanas del ferry. El sol en lo alto iluminaba todo el océano y provocaba un reflejo sobre las olas. –"no somos los únicos"-dijo señalando hacia afuera habían varias embarcaciones cerca de ellos

-"esta es una de las líneas de concesión que da el transporte hacia la isla"-explicó Terry a su lado sintiendo el vaivén del recorrido del ferry sobre el agua. El cual se balanceaba débilmente… -"lo sé porque estuve leyendo sobre ello"-dijo adelantándose a la pregunta de Candy.

-"es genial"

Los minutos pasaron mientras que Candy paseaba por el ferry y Terry se limitaba a observarla. Se veía muy graciosa pasear entre los pasajeros con el afán de conseguir un mejor lugar para poder ver la estatua de la libertad.

-"hemos llegado a isla de la Libertad"-dijo la misma voz a través de la bocina –"les agradeceremos desembarcar con cuidado y con tranquilidad. Estaremos en la isla una hora, podrán tomar las fotos que deseen"

-"Yujuuuuuuuu"-gritó Candy mientras que algunos pasajeros la miraban con gracia y ella se sonrojaba notablemente –"lo siento"

-"nunca vas a cambiar ¿eh? Pequeña pecosa"-dijo Terry riendo a su lado

-"estoy emocionada"

-"lo sé, yo también"-dijo mientras que colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón –"te reto a una carrera hasta la estatua… quien llega al último invitará el almuerzo"

-"de acuerdo"-dijo Candy remangándose las mangas de la blusa preparándose a correr una vez que tocaron tierra –"1…2… ¡Terry! ¡Eres un tramposo…!"-gritaba detrás de él. El castaño había tomado ventaja en la carrera porque había salido antes de tiempo y Candy refunfuñaba detrás.

-"Te gané"-jadeo mientras se encontraba delante de la estatua

-"¡Tramposooooooo!"-gritaba Candy recién llegando… -"eso no es… justo"-dijo recuperando el aliento

-"de acuerdo… pagaré la mitad del almuerzo"-dijo aun agitado por la corrida –"¿Qué te parece?"

-"me parece lo más justo"-dijo ella –"y debes admitir que hiciste trampa"

-"no, eso nunca"-sonrió haciéndola enfurecer… como adoraba hacerlo –"vamos, hay que tomarnos un _selfie_"

-"eres un tramposo"-dijo sacando la lengua justo en el instante que Terry apretaba el botón de la cámara y aparecía Candy sacando la lengua –"¡Oye…..!Borra eso"

-"parece que capto tu mejor Angulo…"-dijo con diversión recordando algo –"pareces una tarzan pecosa"

-"¿tarzan pecosa?"-pregunto Candy confundida por unos minutos para luego pasar al enfado al recordar que así le había llamado el día anterior –"¡Terryyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

La hora en la isla de la Libertad había transcurrido muy rápido, después de las fotos habían pasado al museo y estaban terminando en la tienda de souvenir de la isla. Ingresaron rápidamente puesto a que estaban con los minutos contados.

-"le tengo que llevar recuerdos a Michael y a Johnny"-sonrió mientras que miraba varias tazas y pequeños modelos de estatua de la libertad –"también para Annie y a Patty…"-dijo mirando los polos y carteras con estampados –"sería bueno llevar algo para el señor Abraham, Archie, Stear, Griselle, Albert y…."-dijo pensando rápidamente deteniéndose en las postales en una de ellas había una fotografía llena de rosas blancas como la dulce Candy. La tomo en sus manos –"Anthony"

-"Candy, la hora ya se va a cumplir"-dijo Terry acercándose y se dio cuenta de que acababa de detenerse a mirar la postal de las rosas blancas –"Candy"-dijo mientras que acababa de notar que se había quedado inmóvil y al parecer una lágrima estaba asomándose

-"Terry… tengo que decirte lo que siento. Tengo que decirte la verdad"-susurró casi inaudible –"al fin me he dado cuenta… tú me gustas bastante, pero al que realmente quiero es a Anthony"

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Al finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn al fin se decidió por uno de los dos (Lime en su bunker preparándose para las bombas molotov de las Terryfans) u.u yo sé que hay varias incógnitas de ¿por qué? Las cuales las explicaré en el siguiente capítulo… y sí, Candy se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por los dos en el capítulo anterior, por ello estaba decidida a aclarar las cosas con Terry. Por ello, no ha habido beso en esta visita a NY ni nada parecido xD lo hacer lo más amical posible U.u al menos por parte de Candy. Ok, después de 34 capítulos el mayor misterio se develó… xD no sé cómo lo tomaran ustedes, ¿Qué le dirá ahora Terry? ¿Qué pasa con Albert… de nuevo en el hospital? Anthony, Stear y Archie cada vez más cerca… y ¿Quiénes son los tres que tienen que morir? lol todavía falta muchas incógnitas que resolver. Sobre la parte de Richard créanme que es arrepentimiento sincero, algo parecido a cuando Candy habla con él en el anime… y lo hace entrar en razón… bueno ya los dejo… nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

**PD:** (Sponsor) Lime tiene pensado un nuevo fanfic (después de que termine este xD) pero esta vez si CandyxTerry desde el principio… en el capítulo ultimo les diré el nombre y de que se trata… espero que lo sigan y me sigan acompañando!

*****Sección Reviews*****

**Skarllet Northman: **Si pues…. Pero como todos van en pack… se tienen que ir a menos que suceda algo inesperado o.o ahhh bueno nadie le quita lo inoportuna a Susana U.U lo siento! Pero no va a haber beso… :( nos leemos el siguiente capítulo! Pero veamos lo positivo Terry se queda libre xD ejem… para acompañarte en la noche n.n

**Becky70:** Diste en el blanco. No es lo mismo que le guste a quererlo x.x cuando leí tu review me dio gracia porque ya estaba pensando exactamente eso… como dije nadie le quita lo inoportuna a Susana u.u pero es un chinche con cabello rubio… inclusive en este capítulo! Bueno lo de la llave era de esperarse jijiji …. Un abrazo, nos leemos pronto!

**Leihej:** Jajaja lo sé… traumas existencias + megalomanía = Terry xD aparte con su talento y carrera que adora… ahhhh Eliza va a quedarse sola por mala! Aunque ya veremos quien o quienes son los verdaderos malvados al final lol. Michael es distraído desde el principio del fanfic jajaja… no sabe ser padre u.u he ahí sus relaciones desastrosas con dos hijos y un trabajo que lo consume casi 24/7 que no entraré en detalle. Jajajajaja viéndolo así creo que voy a necesitar un epilogo para saber que sucede con cada romance y cada personaje en la historia :p muchas gracias por tus besos y tus toneladas de inspiración… bendiciones a ti también!

**Princesa Natalie:** T.T lo siento pero ya estaba en el libreto :( no me odiessss

**Amy CL:** jajajaja muchas gracias amiguita! Saludos también para ti

**Iris Adriana:** Si ya faltan pocos capítulos estamos en la recta final lol ¿tan rápido? No puedo creer que el fanfic me ha acompañado 10 meses casi XD me alegro que te haya gustado mucho nos leemos pronto!

**Josie:** Holaaaaa hermana gemela sí, es muy cierto…. Es muy parecido a su vida pero al menos ya se resolvió la duda de a quien quiere O.O Candy… y el siguiente capítulo sabremos más si, si, si me temo que terminará como película de acción ya verás porque lo digo xD pero la mente de Lime está trabajando aun con el final de la historia. Como siempre un placer leer tu review y hablar contigo. Un abrazo!


	35. El juego del destino parte 1

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 35**_

_**El juego del destino parte 1**_

Había un mundo donde ella no encajaba.

Había un mundo donde ella no podría darle lo que él deseaba.

-"él… él me gusta"

Candy había dejado de correr para apoyarse en uno de los numerosos árboles que había dentro del Central Park. Ya no escuchaba la voz de Terry llamándola a lo lejos, así que era probable que lo hubiera perdido… estaba ofuscada. Terry le gustaba, una lágrima… le gustaba bastante… pero estaba segura que no iba a poder contra su sueño.

Además… había otra razón más importante.

–"_creo que será mejor que nos dejemos de ver"_

Esa frase que se había quedado marcada como una llaga en su corazón, la intranquilidad de su ser desde ese día. No había visto a Anthony desde ese día… quería verlo, quería decirle tantas cosas. Quería abrazarlo y estar junto a él.

Había sido tan egoísta que había partido a Nueva York, no con la intención de relajarse, si no con la intención de olvidar su triste realidad. Y sin quererlo, había avivado las esperanzas de Terry, sin quererlo lo iba a lastimar.

-"Anthony…"-dijo mientras que se limpiaba los ojos con las manos, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin poder contenerse dándose cuenta de su gravísimo error –"tú… lo sabías, lo sabes… he sido una tonta… te he hecho tanto daño. Perdóname"

Y obviamente, también le había hecho daño. Como olvidar cuando lo vio por primera vez, la primera cita, verlo vestido con el traje escocés de su familia. Le había arrancado tantas sonrisas, que habían sido opacadas con desilusiones y confusiones. La dulce Candy que tanto ella adoraba.

_-"eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras, dulce Candy"_

-"Siempre has tenido toda la razón y yo he sido una tonta… una tonta egoísta. Tú querías que me diera cuenta de lo que realmente sentía, por eso me diste el espacio suficiente para entenderlo"-dijo tomando el_ iPhone_ de su cartera, iba a marcar el número del rubio cuando se dio cuenta de que sería muy cobarde decirle lo que sentía por teléfono a varios cientos de kilómetros de distancia –"tú fuiste lo suficiente valiente para decirme de frente que querías darme el espacio que necesitaba. Lo más justo es que yo también te diga lo que siento de frente… y debo aclarar las cosas con Terry"

Se había quedado mirando fijamente la postal que mostraban las hermosas rosas blancas muy parecidas a las dulce Candy y a las que había en el jardín de los Andrew en Chicago. Su corazón le dio un vuelco al recordar a Anthony de golpe. Hubiera preferido decirle a Terry sus verdaderos sentimientos después de su paseo por Nueva York, pero no había contado encontrarse con esa postal tan descriptiva. Sintió un nudo en su garganta.

-"Candy, la hora ya se va a cumplir"-le había dicho Terry mientras que se aproximaba, sus pasos los sentía cada vez más cerca. Quería decirle que no se acercara… que no quería hacerle más daño –"Candy"

-"Terry…"-dijo mientras que daba un suspiro y las lágrimas estaba a punto de salir –"tengo que decirte lo que siento. Tengo que decirte la verdad"-susurró dio una pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas –"al fin me he dado cuenta…tú me gustas bastante, pero al que realmente quiero es a Anthony"

Mientras tanto a cientos de kilómetros de la bahía de Nueva York. Un _Porsche _plateado recorría las transitadas calles de Chicago. Anthony había tenido que soportar la cháchara interminable de Elroy Andrew hablando de la responsabilidad y sentido común que debería tener el heredero de los Andrew. De verdad hasta había hablado de colocarle guardaespaldas para controlarlo y mantenerlo seguros. Bufó sintiéndose aún incómodo. Su madre, Rosemary había luchado contra toda la cantidad de prejuicios que inundaba en su familia y había logrado que él y sus primos tuvieran la libertad para tomar decisiones en su vida y pudieran llevar una vida normal como cualquier otro niño, adolescente de la época. De todas maneras, ella había sido la primera rebelde de la familia al casarse con su padre, el capitán Vincent Brower, quien después de la tragedia de la muerte de su madre se había dedicado completamente a su trabajo en altamar. Anthony lo veía una o dos veces por año pero siempre había sido así, por lo que su ausencia no era nada nuevo.

-"estas conduciendo de prisa, Anthony"-se quejó Archie quien iba en la parte trasera –"Albert no se va a mover de donde está"

-"Sé que estás enojado por todo lo que te dijo la tía abuela en el desayuno"-lo apoyó Stear –"pero será mejor que te tomes las cosas tranquilidad si queremos llegar a salvo"-bromeó

Anthony redujo la velocidad acatando la indirecta de ambos primos. Daba igual ya estaban cerca del hospital donde Albert Torrance había pasado la noche. Sin dudarlo, tenía mucho que preguntarle y rogaba porque le pudiera dar las respuestas que necesitaba.

Ingresó al estacionamiento del hospital, lo más cerca que pudo de la entrada y los tres bajaron con prisa. Era casi mediodía. Anthony se acercó al módulo de recepción que había cerca de la entrada de emergencias.

-"buenas tardes, ayer estuve aquí con un… amigo, su nombre es Albert Torrance ¿me puede indicar dónde está?"

La enfermera lo miró de reojo reconociéndolo del día anterior –"Si… ayer lo sedaron, y lo subieron al quinto piso donde está en observación"-dijo la chica chequeando uno de sus formularios –"habitación 5-10. Puede subir por el ascensor para que le den más información en el piso"

Anthony no esperó una segunda invitación -"gracias"-dijo volviéndose hacia Archie y Stear quienes lo esperaban metros más atrás –"subamos al quinto piso"

El ascensor llegó al quinto piso en cuestión de minutos. El lugar estaba totalmente limpio y pulcro. Se podía ver una sala de espera y pasando la recepción donde habían tres enfermeras. Anthony hizo caso omiso a la indicación de la enfermera cuando le había dicho que buscara más información en recepción y fue directo hacia la habitación 5-10.

-"tienes que tranquilizarte"-le recomendó Stear siguiendo sus pasos

-"si, Anthony estás muy tenso"-reconoció Archie –"¿Qué pasa si es que no es el tío William?"

-"pero… ¿Qué sucede si lo es?"-murmuró deteniéndose frente a la puerta del 5-10.

Abrió la puerta que estaba entre abierta y los tres jóvenes pasaron. Eran varias habitaciones compartidas. Al lado de la puerta había un anciano conectado a una sonda, luego había una mujer de mediana edad que se encontraba con dos adolescentes. Y finalmente, en el último compartimiento se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio aun durmiendo.

-"es él"-dijo Anthony acercándose con paso apresurado hasta donde se encontraba –"Albert…"

El rostro de Albert se encontraba apacible dormitando en la camilla de hospital –la misma en que lo habían ingresado la noche anterior- a su lado había una enfermera que terminaba de aplicarle algo a la intravenosa.

-"aún está sedado"-dijo la enfermera rubia percatándose de la presencia de los tres jóvenes –"se levantó en la mañana muy agitado, no tuvimos opción más que volverlo a sedar"

-"¿Qué sucedió?"-preguntó Anthony

Stear y Archie se habían quedado sorprendidos con el parecido entre Anthony y el joven que estaba reposando en ese instante. El mismo cabello rubio cenizo, las facciones eran sin dudarlo muy parecidas.

-"el joven se levantó hablando sobre un accidente, como si lo estuviera soñando"-dijo la chica –"el doctor recomendó que lo sedáramos un rato más. Por lo menos hasta que se estabilice emocionalmente"

-"¿un accidente?"-pensó Anthony

-"Si, gustan pueden pasar a la sala de espera hasta que despierte nuevamente"-indicó la enfermera

Los tres asintieron contemplando el rostro dormido de Albert. Ella abandonaba la estancia dejándolos atrás.

-"¿no podemos hacer nada más que esperar?"-dijo Stear colocándose las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón de tela que llevaba

-"así parece"-dijo Anthony –"volvamos cuando despierte"

**00000000000000000000000000**

-"¡Perdóname!"-dijo Candy –"yo sé que te he lastimado al venir aquí"

En ese momento Terry no podía pensar. Las palabras que le acababa de decir la rubia… retumbaban en su mente.

-"Yo quiero a Anthony"

Él, solo le gustaba… la persona a quien ella quería era el niño rico Andrew. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir en ese momento… era la primera vez que lo rechazaban. La primera vez que le estaban rompiendo el corazón, la única chica que le había gustado de verdad.

Esa rubia, tonta, pequeña y pecosa. Con aires de niño malcriado. Sonrió irónicamente… esta vez le había tocado perder, había perdido contra Anthony Brower al tratar de conquistar el corazón de Candy. Se sentía ridículo, burlado…

-"¿y ahora que harás, Candy?"-dijo sin levantar la vista. Su mirada sombría estaba dañando a Candy –"¿irás a correr a decirle a niño ese que ganó?"

-"Terry…"-susurró Candy –"tú eres… para mí… un buen amigo y…"

-"si, pero no me quieres como YO te quiero"-dijo él apretando los puños –"no puedo obligarte a quererme ni pienso hacerlo"

-"realmente espero que te vaya bien en todo lo que emprendas, en tu carrera al lado de tu madre y… que puedas ser feliz con alguien que realmente quiera como mereces que lo haga"-dijo Candy sin evitar ponerse a llorar –"yo me he equivocado bastante para llegar a este punto, pero no quiero seguir haciéndolo. Así que… muchas gracias por todo. Cuando llegue al departamento de Eleanor tomaré mis cosas y me iré directo al aeropuerto"

Candy dejó los souvenir que había cogido antes de que la postal le recordara a Anthony y se apresuró en salir hacia la salida de la tienda cuando fue detenida por Terry por el brazo en un rápido movimiento que no pudo controlar.

-"¿Terry?"-preguntó en un murmullo Candy sintiendo como el castaño apretaba su brazo con fuerza casi haciéndole doler

-"¿esa es tu decisión final?"-dijo firmemente como si se negara a dejarla ir

Candy asintió –"Si, Terry. Lo siento pero creo que aquí en NY tienes un futuro por delante ahora que las cosas entre tu madre y tú están resueltos… además…"-se detuvo cuando vio que una lágrima se asomaba por el rostro apuesto del castaño –"Te… Terry… está llorando"-pensó en ese instante y sentía que su mano dejaba de aprisionarla

Estuvieron un momento en silencio. Sin saber que decirse… más que silencio. Candy quiso acercarse pero fue detenida por un gesto de Terry.

-"pues ve… si quieres regresar a Chicago con él, vete…"-dijo sin levantar la mirada. Cada palabra de Terry era como una herida haciéndola sentir más culpable –"vete, no vuelvas… Candy"-susurró

La rubia cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas y dándose la vuelta para echarse a correr hacia el ferry que estaba a punto de zarpar.

_-"al final uno de los dos saldrá herido"_

Le había dicho Patty. Tanta razón tenía. Pero no solo había lastimado a uno de los dos. Si no al final los tres habían salido lastimados de una u otra manera. Era lo único que podía pensar mientras que el ferry regresaba. ¿Cómo regresaría Terry? cada ferry partía cada hora… dudaba mucho que el castaño hubiera alcanzado ese ya que ella fue una de las últimas personas en abordarlo.

Se abrazó a sí misma sentándose en la cubierta sintiendo como la brisa golpeaba su rostro como una bofetada invisible. No le importaba si los demás pasajeros la mirasen extrañados. Procuraba secarse las lágrimas como podía dejando atrás la isla de la Libertad, donde se había quedado Terry Grandchester.

-"hasta pronto, Terry. Espero que seas feliz, te deseo lo mejor"

Fueron las palabras que escaparon de su boca una vez que pudo levantarse para ver la isla tan pequeña desde el puerto de Nueva York. Bajó del ferry para tomar un taxi que la llevase a donde vivía Eleanor –el día anterior, la actriz le había dado una copia de la llave- le parecía una descortesía irse sin despedirse pero eso significaría que tendría que darle una explicación sobre lo sucedido con Terry y no quería hacerlo con nadie.

Una vez que subió al taxi abrió el sobre el cual contenía su pago de la florería encontrándose con el doble y un poco más de lo que debería haber recibido –"¿eh?"-dijo contando el dinero. Había cerca de 200 dólares en su interior y una pequeña nota.

_Pequeña Candy,_

_Disculpa por no haberte dicho ni una sola palabra. Hace una semana que está saldada tu deuda conmigo. Anthony pagó lo que me debías en su totalidad, me hizo prometer que no te dijera nada pero supongo que al encontrar más dinero te llevarías una sorpresa, y te mereces una explicación. Yo añadí 50 dólares que espero que te sirvan para tu viaje. Diviértete mucho._

_Cariños, Abraham Porter._

-"Oh Dios"-dijo Candy leyendo la nota llenando sus ojos de lágrimas. Como si pudiera seguir llorando –"Anthony… todo este tiempo… me has seguido cuidando…"-dijo mientras que cogía la nota y la colocaba sobre su pecho –"gracias, mi príncipe"

Canceló al taxista lo que debía y recibió el cambio. Aun en sus ojos había lágrimas que no dejaban de llegar. El dolor de haber perdido a un amigo, la decepción en los ojos de Terry y sus lágrimas. La esperanza y el confort de saber que Anthony la quería… tanto o más que ella.

Sentimientos encontrados.

Caminó a través del hall con dirección a los ascensores, apretando el botón del _penthouse_. La subida se le hizo eterna, su corazón le seguía palpitando con fuerza como un martilleo… una vez que se abrieron las puertas corrió hacia la cerradura abriendo la puerta con la llave que le había dado Eleanor el día anterior.

Fue corriendo hacia su habitación, todo estaba listo. Su pequeña maleta y su bolso de mano. Desafortunadamente no había podido hacer compras de ningún _souvenir_ para llevar de recuerdo. De repente en el aeropuerto tendría más suerte. Sacó una libreta de notas de su bolso de mano y tomó un lapicero que había en el escritorio de la habitación.

_Querida Sra. Eleanor Baker:_

_Espero que me disculpe no haber podido despedirme personalmente de usted y del Sr. Silvarini que tan amablemente me han tratado durante mi estancia en Nueva York. El vuelo se adelantó así que debo partir un poco más temprano. No quise causarle más molestias así que me fui al aeropuerto. Le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo al lado de su hijo. Espero que el éxito de ambos dure por siempre._

_Su amiga_

_Candy Cartwrighttut_

Eso debería ser suficiente. Había pensado Candy. Añadió una línea más

_PD: si vuelve a Chicago, me gustaría volver a verla, y aún más si es que va a protagonizar otra fantástica obra._

Volvió a tomar el libro de notas y dudó en coger otra hoja… cerró los ojos recordando la cara de Terry antes de irse corriendo. Pero era necesario, no era su culpa que haya sido tan egoísta e indecisa. Cogió el lapicero y la mano había empezado a temblarle… y empezó a escribir.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Siempre había sido educado estrictamente bajo la tutela de numerosos profesores. Definitivamente, ser un Andrew no era nada fácil… y mucho menos ser quien heredaría toda la fortuna y bienes. Su madre había fallecido cuando le había dado a luz, nunca la había conocido. Mantenía un contacto cordial con su señor padre William Andrew. Siempre lo había visto tan atareado y en diferentes partes del mundo que casi nunca coincidían. Eso sí, procuraba mandarle un presente todos los años por su cumpleaños, pero nunca estaba presente… más tarde había comprendido que para su padre había sido muy doloroso haber perdido a su esposa en esa fecha y su cumpleaños, pues le recordaba ese suceso. Habría crecido solo si no hubiera sido por su hermana mayor, Rosemary. Ella había sido su ángel. Siempre a su lado, cubriéndolo de alguna travesura lo más parecido a una madre que podía conocer.

Como la quería… sabía que tenía primos mayores –casi todos de la edad de Rosemary- Albert, como ella acostumbraba a llamarlo era el benjamín de la familia. Pero desafortunadamente, tenía una pesada labor bajo sus hombros desde que había nacido. Siempre el legado familiar se debería pasar al primogénito varón y ése era su caso. Había aceptado con resignación su destino y había puesto todo su empeño en convertirse en ese heredero que Sir William había buscado en él. Probablemente, en el fondo solo buscaba complacer a un progenitor que había estado desaparecido la mayor parte de su vida.

Desde muy chico, Rosemary le había enseñado el amor por la naturaleza a ella siempre le habían gustado las rosas y a él, siempre los animales. Se podía dar el lujo de tener cuantas mascotas quisiera pero desafortunadamente a la tía Elroy –la hermana mayor de su padre- no le gustaban. Así que tenía que contentarse con tenerlos en las caballerizas robándoles el espacio a los caballos de la familia. Tenía desde pequeños roedores como hamsters a conejos, pasando hasta ponys, y canes.

A los seis años, su hermana anunciaba su compromiso con el capitán Vincent Brower. Había sido todo un escándalo, como lo recordaba. Hasta su padre vino desde donde haya estado para hacer algo por impedir la boda… pero Rosemary, siempre tan rebelde y libre se casó con una ceremonia modesta. Desde ahí, si era posible que Sir Andrew se separara de sus hijos, se separó aún más. Seis meses después, se enteró que tenía un sobrino…

Anthony

Todavía recordaba cuando se asomaba hacia la cuna ver el rostro durmiente de un bebé rubio como su hermana. A pesar de la "desobediencia" de Rosemary, se le permitió seguir viviendo con ellos. No recordaba mucho de su esposo… a lo mucho lo habría visto unas diez veces en su vida.

Pasaron los años. Ocurrió un evento que estremeció a todos los Estados Unidos. Se encontraba en su habitual salón de clases unipersonal, ese día tocaba historia universal. El profesor Firtzkick le gustaba empezar a las 9am en punto. Fue cuando escuchó los pasos alborotados del personal afuera de su salón de clases. Se preguntó intrigado que era lo que estaba sucediendo… abrió la puerta con curiosidad y vio a su hermana con Anthony de casi dos años en brazos.

-"Albert, ha sucedido algo terrible"-dijo mientras que le tendía la mano suelta. Nunca la había visto tan preocupada… tomo su mano que temblaba y ambos ingresaron prácticamente corriendo a la sala de estar.

Las pupilas azules miraban con sorpresa hacia el enorme televisor que había en aquella sala, lo más parecido a un cine. Pero lo que estaban proyectando los noticieros no era una película… de ninguna manera. Un avión comercial, acababa de estrellarse contra una de las torres del World Trade Center en el corazón de Manhattan. Rosemary dejó a su hijo sentarse en el suelo al lado de su hermano menor… nunca podría olvidar ese hermoso rostro empapado en lágrimas. El ángel que siempre le había sonreído empezaba a estremecerse y Albert no entendía el porqué. Fue cuando llegó la tía Elroy, aun con una bata de dormir con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Recordó algo que le habían dicho no hace mucho. Los primos, Erika Andrew y Adrian Cornwell tenían su oficina principal en uno de esos edificios. Por la palidez de los rostros y el llanto de su hermana todo parecía indicar que le acababan de dar al edificio donde estaban.

Y a sus escasos 9 años de vida fue la primera vez que asistía a un funeral. Bueno, no sabía si debería llamarlo funeral porque no habían cuerpos… después de infructuosas búsquedas de rescates no pudieron recuperar absolutamente nada, solo tierra y escombros de ese fatídico día.

Fue cuando los vio. Había dos niños al lado de los ataúdes vacíos. El mayor, quien llevaba anteojos, tomaba la mano del menor que aún no tenía consciencia del mundo –probablemente de la edad de Anthony- los había visto una vez en una fiesta que la tía Elroy celebraba pero ellos vivían en Nueva York, en Long Island. Todo indicaba que a partir de ese día estarían bajo la tutela de Elroy como él y su hermana.

Terminó los estudios y creció. Un par de años después, a los quince su padre Sir William Andrew fallece en un accidente de auto en alguna parte del mundo. Ese fue el segundo funeral en el que asistió. Casi no reconocía a ese hombre, lo único que significaba para él era que una vez que cumpliera la mayoría de edad heredaría automáticamente todos los bienes y derechos de él. Sus clases y lecciones se volvieron más estrictas empezó a involucrarse más en temas de negocios familiares y política.

A pesar de las limitaciones en los tiempos cuando podía le gustaba escapar de todo y manejaba hacia el bosque y las montañas en busca de soledad con la posibilidad de encontrarse a sí mismo. Conducía desde los 15 por lo que no reparaba en aislarse del mundo. Únicamente con la naturaleza de su lado. Ese día de mayo, como cualquier otra fecha en la que había elegido subió a su adorado Mustang convertible de color rojo. Una maquina impresionante, capaz de viajar rápido y seguro por la carretera. Iría hacia el norte… le dejó a George y Rosemary una nota prometiendo que volvería en un par de días.

Pero no fue así… nunca más pudo volver a su vida como William Albert Andrew.

_-"Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Chicago, vuelo 4876 de American Airlines, por favor sírvanse acercarse al counter para registrar sus pertenencias"_

Candy escuchó como la operadora llamaba para registrarse. Había llegado con bastante anticipación al aeropuerto de John F. Kennedy. Así que había almorzado improvisadamente en un _Mc Donalds_ un _wrap_ relleno de pollo y verduras. Daba igual, no tenía mucha hambre. Pudo comprar algunos _souvenirs_ con el dinero que le quedaba –todo costaba el doble que en las calles de Nueva York- acababa de hablar con Michael antes de que saliera de Atlanta. Se encontrarían en el aeropuerto, así que necesitaría dinero para el taxi de regreso.

Eran casi las 5 de la tarde, sabía que para ese momento ya Terry había encontrado la carta que le dejo. Sonrió para sí, sabía que no serviría de consuelo pero al menos aliviaba su pena en una mínima dosis. Alzó su maleta registrándola en el counter y la señorita que atendía le preguntó si estaba viajando sola.

-"si, mi padre va a ir a recogerme al aeropuerto en Chicago"-resolvió Candy mostrándole el boleto y sus documentos, entre ella la carta legal con la firma de Michael Cartwright autorizando el viaje de Chicago a Nueva York y Nueva York a Chicago en las fechas señaladas.

-"de acuerdo, pequeña disfruta tu vuelo"-dijo la señorita con una sonrisa dándole luz verde –"la puerta de embarque es la número 14 ala oeste"

-"gracias"-dijo Candy tomando todos sus documentos y su pase de abordaje

Se sentía nerviosa ¿Cuándo vería a Anthony? Estaba segura que más tarde estaría ocupada con Michael contándole el viaje, tendría que llamar a Annie y a Patty para contarles lo que había pasado. Antes de irse a dormir lo llamaría y le agradecería haber saldado su deuda con el señor Abraham y le diría para verse el día de mañana.

Sí, eso haría.

Acababa de llegar a la puerta de embarque número 14, habían unas cuantas personas esperando por el vuelo. Aun ni si quiera aparecía el número del mismo. Se sentó en una de las butacas más cercanas a la puerta pues siempre llamaban a las personas con preferencia, entre ellas a los niños que viajan solos.

-"Espero que Terry haya leído mi carta… espero que de alguna manera pueda perdonarme y volvamos a ser amigos"-pensó en ese instante mientras que se colocaba los audífonos para poder escuchar algo de música para hacer la espera menos prolongada.

Terry Grandchester se hallaba en su habitación en esos momentos. La sala estaba en penumbras había cerrado todas las cortinas, en su mano izquierda estaba una hoja arracada de una libreta de notas con la letra de su querida Candy. Se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a sufrir por una chica de esa manera.

No había podido detenerla, pero aun si lo hubiera hecho no habría servido de nada ya que su corazón pertenecía a otro. A otro.

-"espero que ese riquillo consentido sepa hacerla feliz"-murmuró para sí

Fue cuando escuchó varios pasos en el pasillo. Eleanor estaba de vuelta.

-"¡Terry!"-gritó la bella actriz con un trozo de papel idéntico al suyo en sus manos –"¿Candy…Candy se fue?"

-"Así es"-dijo su hijo con una voz ronca

-"Pensé que su vuelo salía más tarde…"-dijo Eleanor –"es una lástima, me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella. ¿No has ido a acompañarla al aeropuerto?"

-"No"-dijo cortante. No estaba con ánimos de explicarle a Eleanor –o a cualquier otra persona- lo que estaba pasando

-"pero… Terry, la hubieras acompañado, después de todo tú la invitaste ¿no?"-dijo Eleanor con tristeza –"es una buena niña, espero que pronto nos vuelva a visitar"

Terry se volteó hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba su madre. Dándole a entender que no quería seguir hablando. Eleanor se percató de ello, no entendía bien por qué… ¿sería posible que Terry y Candy se hubieran molestado por algo? Conocía el temperamento explosivo de Terry. Tuvo la intención de preguntarle, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo por el lenguaje corporal de su hijo.

-"estaré en mi habitación si deseas conversar conmigo"-dijo su madre de manera afable levantándose para salir de la habitación de Terry.

_Querido Terry_

_Primero quiero disculparme contigo por mi egoísmo y mi confusión. Yo sabía que debía decidirme por uno de los dos, pero no fue hasta que llegue al punto más crítico que pude ver la verdad. En el proceso te lastimé porque avivé tus esperanzas cuando en el fondo Anthony había conquistado mi corazón. Te quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que me brindaste ese día que nos encontramos en Navy Pier, y por salvarme también. Aunque nunca te voy a perdonar que me hayas robado mi primer beso… aprovechando disculpa por la bofetada que te di ese día, siempre había pensado que te estabas burlando de mí como cuando me choque contigo en el aeropuerto. Aunque trates de ocultarlo, eres un buen chico y mereces encontrar a la persona que te haga feliz para toda la vida. Estoy contenta porque siento que te ayude a arreglar los problemas entre tú y tu madre. Aprovecha todo el tiempo que tengas con ella, porque hay personas como yo que ya no tenemos ese privilegio. Un último consejo si me permites, dale la oportunidad de entender a tu padre. Desconozco que haya pasado entre ustedes, pero pienso que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. _

_Sin más que decirte que te deseo todo el éxito del mundo en tus futuras interpretaciones, en la obra actual y en la vida misma._

_Me despido,_

_Con cariño, tu amiga Candy Cartwright._

-"no tienes remedio pequeña pecosa"-pensó Terry en ese instante –"tienes un muy mal gusto para con los hombres"

**00000000000000000000000000**

-"¿aún no despierta?"-preguntó Archie con una lata de gaseosa en sus manos –"hemos estado aquí todo el día"

-"no"-dijo Anthony quien terminaba de hablar con el médico que atendía a Albert –"dice que cuestión de tiempo"-dijo mirando su reloj. Eran las 6:30pm en punto. –"¿llamaron a la tía abuela?"

-"nos llamó hace una hora. Lo que pasó anoche la tiene todavía histérica"-dijo Stear –"le dije que posiblemente no iríamos a cenar. Se molestó… creo"-se encogió de hombros –"pero creo que está tranquila de que estemos los tres juntos y que le contestemos el teléfono"

-"eso sobre todo"-rio Archie –"Annie les manda saludos, dice que cuando queramos podemos ir a visitarla… pero que le avisemos con tiempo porque quiere prepararnos un pastel"

-"deben ser deliciosos"-dijo Stear –"me muero por probar uno"

-"si, de verdad le salen muy bien"-dijo Archie con una sonrisa –"hace unos días preparó uno de chocolate que le quedó estupendo"

-"dicen que a los hombres se nos conquista por el estómago"-bromeó Stear haciendo sonrojar a su hermano menor –"yo no me quejo porque Patty hace las mejores tartas de toda New Orleans"

-"¿y cómo lo sabes?"-preguntó Archie –"no me digas que ya has probado la cocina de Patty"

-"no… pero yo creo lo que Candy me dijo una vez. La abuela de Patty tiene una pastelería en el centro de New Orleans y la tarta de manzana que hacen ambas es estupen…"- Archie le acababa de dar un codazo a Stear mientras señalaba con un gesto a Anthony.

El rubio se había quedado en silencio observando como ambos comentaban sobre sus salidas con las amigas de la pecosa y él no tenía el mismo privilegio que ellos.

-"ah… ya me dio hambre, tanto de hablar de comida ¿deseas comer algo, Anthony?"-dijo Stear cambiando el tema súbitamente.

-"No, estoy bien gracias"-dijo con una pizca de tristeza en su voz –"vayan ustedes a cenar algo, yo me quedo"

-"¿estas seguro?"-preguntó Archie

-"Si, yo los espero"

-"de acuerdo. Igual te traeremos algo"-dijo Stear –"luego no te vayas a desmayar o algo así"

Anthony los vio alejarse conversando entre ellos. Le daba gusto que sus primos hayan encontrado a dos chicas buenas con las cuales poder entablar una relación. Sabía que él no tendría la misma suerte, porque sabía que en ese momento Candy estaría en alguna parte de Nueva York con Terry Grandchester.

Se sobó el cabello para intentar despejar su mente de ese cruel pensamiento. Después de todo, él le había dado la libertad de poder elegir y darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

_Aeropuerto O'Hare Ciudad de Chicago_

_Hora local: 8:49pm_

Candy acababa de llegar a Chicago… el vuelo había sido un poco largo, un poco tedioso. Pero al fin estaba de regreso en su casa. El vuelo de Michael aun tardaría en llegar un poco menos de una hora. Se desperezó mirando como los demás pasajeros desembarcaban del avión, fue una de las últimas en salir… tomó su bolso de mano y se dirigió hacia la entrega de equipajes. Como siempre su maleta se tardaba en salir. Intentó timbrarle a su padre, pero sonaba ocupado… aun no aterrizaba. Ni modo, tendría que esperarlo. Sacó su maleta de la banda electrónica y la empezó a arrastrarla. Lo más sensato sería buscar una cafetería y esperar a que llegara Michael.

Caminó por los alrededores buscando un panel donde le indicara la hora de aterrizaje del vuelo procedente de Atlanta, Georgia. Cuando una llamada entró a su _iPhone_. Era una llamada del celular de su padre…

Ya había aterrizado, posiblemente se había adelantado el vuelo.

-"¿aló, Michael?"-dijo Candy una vez que había pulsado el botón de contestar

-"Hola Candy"-dijo la voz –"Mi vuelo se adelantó unos minutos. Ya estoy en el estacionamiento. Alquilé un auto para regresar a casa"

-"¿un auto?"-preguntó Candy con sorpresa –"pensé que tomaríamos un taxi"

-"la compañía me hizo el favor de alquilarlo, lo devolveré cuando lleguemos a casa. ¿Puedes encontrarme en el estacionamiento?"

-"de acuerdo… ¿Cómo es el auto? ¿Dónde te encuentro?"-dijo Candy un poco extrañada

-"espérame en la entrada donde se alquilan los autos. Es un _Chevrolet_ _Camaro_ color negro con lunas polarizadas"

-"estoy ahí en 10 minutos"-dijo Candy cortando la llamada. Era muy extraño, Michael hablaba muy raro… no le había preguntado cómo le había ido ni como estaba… se encogió de hombros, posiblemente estaba cansado y le preguntaría todo eso cuando llegaran a casa

Arrastró su maleta por el aeropuerto preguntando donde estaba la caseta donde alquilaban los autos. Felizmente no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Salió hacia el estacionamiento estaba algo solitario pero no le tomó importancia. Fue cuando vio el _Camaro_ del que había hablado Michael minutos antes.

Candy pensaba que Michael iba a salir a ayudarla con su maleta, pero nadie salió hasta que había llegado a la altura de la luna del copiloto. Tocó con su mano libre la ventana, pues no podía ver a nadie adentro… de repente Michael no estaba dentro y habría ido a buscarla… pero ¿Por qué no la llamaba? Justo en el momento en que se volteó para buscarlo y cogía el _iPhone _para timbrarle de nuevo a su padre.

La puerta se abrió y dos brazos fuertes la sujetaron haciendo que el celular se cayera de sus manos y golpeara el pavimento. Quien sea que fuera la arrastró hacia adentro del vehículo, impidiéndole gritar pues acababan de taparle la boca y empezaba a adormecerse… dejo de luchar a los pocos segundos quedándose profundamente dormida.

-"bien"-dijo un sujeto que no se le podía ver el rostro –"ya tenemos a la carnada"-dijo tomándole una foto y enviándola a otro teléfono –"continuemos con el plan"-susurró mientras encendía el motor del _Camaro_, dando varios giros para poder salir dejando atrás la maleta de Candy y el_ iPhone_ que seguía timbrando a un celular que no tenía señal.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** este es el último giro de la historia que les hablé hace un par de capítulos… ¿secuestraron a Candy? ¿Quién? ¿Para qué? No me imagino sus rostros… yo también me quedaría con WTF? Bueno posiblemente el próximo capítulo sea el último del fanfic (digo posiblemente porque no sé qué tan largo me saldrá XD y no sé si lo tendré que dividir)… por otro lado, me estoy orientando hacia un epílogo, pero aún sin confirmar… ya solo los dejaré con más incógnitas en sus mentecillas sobre todo ¿hasta cuándo Albert estará sedado? U.U se la ha pasado durmiendo en todo el capítulo XD jajajaja ok, no diré más! Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización

****Sección Reviews*****

**Astrid Lee:** Bueno ya sé que asimilaste que Candy eligiera a Anthony me quedo más tranquila u.u no quiero sentir culpa…. Ya me cuentas que tal te pareció este capítulo lol gracias por pasarme el Candy Final Story y por hacerme bolas con anohito xD! Un abrazo

**Skarllet Northman:** Jiji holaaa creo que al final pondré (inserte su nombre aquí) a quien se quede con Terry :3 así todas felices! Don't worry, no se quedará con Susana ;) seria demasiado sufrimiento.

**Lesly: **Hola creo que te agregué… confírmame si eres Lesly Portilla Jauregui O.o como me dijiste que eras de Huanuco, agregue a una chica que se llama así y estudia en la universidad Hermilio Valdizan :$ pero no estaba segura si eras….ok volviendo al fic aquí está la actualización a la velocidad del rayo

**Iris Adriana:** Lo sé, y supongo que ahora tendrás más incognitas n.n…. gracias por seguirme todo estos capitulos! Ya casi terminamossssss un abrazo

**Guest:** (no te desmayes o.o) Jijiji chocolatito blanco n.n si, Anthony pero… ahora podrá decirle sus sentimientos? Uhmm… ya nos leemos pronto

**Mako:** Holaaaaaa! A los tiempos! Muchas gracias por tus apreciaciones, las tendré en cuenta para el futuro. Creeme que en varios puntos de la historia estuve a punto de hacer que sea un Terryfic, pero al final ganó Anthony… de nuevo muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus palabras, las aprecio muchísimo. Un abrazo desde Perú… espero leerte pronto! Con respecto a tu consulta, la verdad no la conozco, lamento no poderte ayudar :( y te deseo suerte para que la encuentres. Saludos

**Josie:** Si, hermanita al fin se decidió la pequeña Candy… si, pues Terry le pidió sinceridad y ella no pudo ser más sincera al respecto. Jajaja la tía Elroy ya lo está considerando (lo de la seguridad) pero creo que eso no va con Anthony porque se sentiría más atrapado de lo que ya está… pero si es verdad necesita seguridad, bastante para el sgt capitulo x.x créeme que no te alejas mucho de la realidad sobre los enemigos de Albert ya veremos jijiji … cuidatee, un abrazo y nos leemos en el sgt capitulo.

**Alizzzz G:** :( lo siento…. Y muchas gracias por tus comentarios, un abrazooo!


	36. El juego del destino parte 2

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 36**_

_**El juego del destino parte 2**_

Michael Cartwright caminaba alrededor del Aeropuerto Internacional O'Hare en Chicago. Su vuelo había llegado hacia 15 minutos y en esos 15 minutos había estado intentándose comunicar con su hija Candy Cartwright sin éxito. Podía ver que había tenido dos llamadas perdidas de su hija hacia casi 30 minutos pero ahora el celular no dejaba de timbrar y ella no contestaba. Se frotó las manos con impaciencia y nerviosismo al preguntar a la aerolínea si es que había algún pasajero de NY que estuviera esperando, pero ante la negativa de la misma se empezó a asustar. De repente, se había distraído y estaba en alguna tienda del aeropuerto o en el _duty free_. Se acercó a la agencia de la policía para solicitar apoyo.

-"¿puedo ayudarlo en algo señor?"-pregunto un oficial desde el modulo

-"mi hija Candice, no la puedo encontrar"-dijo Michael mostrándole una fotografía de Candy desde el celular

-"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?"-pregunto el policía mirando la fotografía

-"yo acabo de llegar de Atlanta… mi hija llegó 40 minutos antes que yo en un vuelo desde Nueva York. Acabo de ir al módulo de la aerolínea y me dicen que ya no hay pasajeros de ese vuelo"-explicó Michael y el oficial lo escuchaba con atención

-"De acuerdo, señor esto haremos primero"-dijo el oficial –"hay que cerciorarnos que su hija efectivamente se encontraba en ese vuelo… de repente puede seguir en NY, luego de que hayamos descartado eso la buscaremos en el aeropuerto. Llamaré a dos oficiales más para que me ayuden en ello. Le agradeceríamos que nos proporcionara datos de la menor, alguna pista relevante de sus características físicas o equipajes"

-"ok… gracias"-dijo Michael ingresando hacia un escritorio donde esperaba otro oficial para darle la mayor información de Candy

Uno no sabe realmente cuantos niños menos de 18 años se pierden todos los días y en cualquier lugar del mundo… en este caso un aeropuerto en una de las ciudades más grandes de los Estados Unidos, Chicago.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac

La manecillas del reloj avanzaban… el sujeto sin rostro conducía el brillante _Chevrolet Camaro, _el cual se deslizaba tranquilamente por las calles oscuras de Chicago. Podía ver por el espejo retrovisor la imagen de su prisionera. Candy Cartwright ajena a todo lo que pasaba alrededor dormía plácidamente en el asiento posterior, su cabello rubio le cubría parte de la cara y estaba maniatada con un par de esposas para evitar cualquier complicación posterior.

-"¿Siri, cuanto falta para llegar al destino?"-pregunto la voz siniestra al iPhone que reposaba al lado del tablero del auto

-"Destino: Puerto de Chicago, distancia al destino 15 kilómetros, calculando distancia con trafico 25 minutos"-respondió la voz electrónica

-"suficiente tiempo"-murmuró mientras que avanzaba hacia una avenida cercana a la calle por donde transitaba.

No muy lejos de donde estaba transitando el Chevrolet Camaro, a unas avenidas aledañas se encontraba el Hospital Central de Chicago. Anthony Brower miraba su bebida, se encontraba agotado. Había estado todo el día en el Hospital… Albert no despertaba. Si no despertaba hasta las 10pm, tendrían que regresar al día siguiente.

Se acercó al hombre que yacía dormido sin signos de despertar pronto. Suspiró, al parecer tendría que esperar hasta mañana… súbitamente sintió como el iPhone que guardaba en su bolsillo empezó a llamar su atención. Seguramente, era la tía abuela histérica reclamando una vez más sobre la falta de responsabilidad y sentido común que tenía al igual que su madre. Recordó esas duras palabras… cerró los ojos para contestar. No era la tía abuela, era un numero con un usuario desconocido.

-"¿alo?"-dijo a quien quiera que sea

-"Anthony Brower… el reloj ha comenzado a correr y la cuenta regresiva está en marcha. Tic, tac"-dijo una voz siniestra captando su atención al instante

-"¿Quién eres?"-dijo Anthony sin reconocer la voz, al parecer estaba utilizando un programa para disuadir la voz

-"Tic, tac"-susurró –"Sin policías o si no ella morirá. Te estoy enviando una foto con la persona a quien más quieres… para que sepas que no es una broma y estoy yendo en serio. En el mensaje está donde puedes encontrarla. Tic, tac"

La llamada se cortó. Anthony vio extrañado su _iPhone_ en un segundo apareció un nuevo mensaje de correo de una cuenta que no conocía. Presionó el botón y mostró un archivo adjunto y un corto mensaje que decía:

_La cuenta regresiva avanza, Muelle N° 10. Puerto de Chicago en 30 minutos desde la hora de este correo. No policías, ven solo. Si no ella morirá._

-"¿ella?"-pensó Anthony temiendo lo peor, pero no fue que sintió lo peor hasta que miró la fotografía que habían enviado.

Estaba Candy inconsciente durmiendo en alguna parte trasera de algún vehículo con lunas polarizadas. No podía ser… se suponía que estaba en algún lugar de Nueva York con Terry Grandchester. Pudo ver la hora marcaban las 9:13pm, ya eran cerca de las 9:45pm… pudo reconocer a lo lejos un estacionamiento… ¡El estacionamiento del aeropuerto O'Hare! Su corazón dio un vuelco y salió corriendo hacia la sala de espera donde Archie y Stear esperaban con ansias.

-"¡Archie, Stear!"

-"¡¿Qué sucede?!"-preguntó el mayor viendo la preocupación en los ojos de Anthony

-"¿Albert despertó?"-pregunto Archie sobándose los ojos con sueño

-"Es… es Candy"-dijo Anthony –"me… me acaban de llamar de un número desconocido diciendo que…"-dijo tratando de ordenar sus ideas –"está en peligro"

-"¿en peligro?"-dijeron ambos hermanos

-"me mandaron esta fotografía, la tomaron hace 30 minutos"-dijo él mostrándoselas –"tengo que ir para allá…"-dijo a punto de salir hacia el ascensor

Stear lo tomó del brazo –"Anthony, espera, no puedes ir solo. Tenemos que avisarle a las autoridades… esto es un secuestro"

-"no hay tiempo, además si no voy solo… pueden hacerle daño"-dijo él mirándolos con determinación –"si quieren dinero, lo tendrán. No le digan nada a la tía abuela ¿de acuerdo? Su salud puede empeorar si lo sabe"

-"no vamos a dejar que vayas solo"-dijo Archie cortándole el paso hacia el estacionamiento –"Esto es una locura… ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!"

-"¡No es un juego Anthony! Llamaré a la policía ahora mismo"-dijo Stear marcando el 911 desde su celular

-"¡No!"-dijo Anthony quitándole el aparato ante la sorpresa de todos –"van a matarla si hacemos eso…"

Las dos enfermeras que estaban de guardia los miraron inquisitivamente para luego murmurar entre sí.

-"quédense aquí"-dijo él mirando su reloj con preocupación –"si no los llamo en 30 minutos envíen a todo el FBI o la CIA si quieren al lugar. Pero denme ese tiempo, tengo que hacer esto solo… tengo que salvarla"

Stear y Archie intercambiaron miradas sin saber qué hacer.

Mientras tanto, en el mismo piso un sujeto vestido de enfermero escondía un arma con silenciador entre sus ropas. Preparaba hábilmente una jeringa con un líquido extraño y amarillento. Colocó la tapa de plástico para luego guardarlo al lado del arma de fuego. Se colocó la mascarilla y salió a caminar por el pasillo hacia su único propósito.

William Albert Andrew.

**00000000000000000000000**

Candy abrió los ojos con dificultad. Parecía que no había dormido en siglos… ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era que estaba buscando a su padre en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto… fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba esposada y no podía mover sus brazos… no solo eso, si no que le habían puesto una mordaza y no podía hablar… se asustó y su adrenalina empezó a subir notablemente… trató de pensar y ubicarse. Se estaba moviendo, sentía el claro vaivén de un vehículo. ¡El Chevrolet Camaro! Ahora lo recordaba, había estado distraída timbrándole a Michael para ubicarlo cuando sintió que un par de brazos la atraía hacia el interior del vehículo… había alguien conduciendo el auto… su cabello era oscuro y no podía verle la cara… ¡estaba secuestrada!

-"oh señorita Cartwright ¿ya despertó?"-preguntó sintiéndose observada –"lamento la rudeza con la que fue tratada y ruego que me disculpe, pero solo cumplo con mi trabajo. No se mueva ni haga ningún ruido, no le haré daño"-dijo en un susurro como una caricia siniestra que heló la sangre de Candy –"por el momento"-pensaba el hombre mientras que ingresaba hacia los muelles de Chicago… habían alrededor varios conteiners, pero el que estaba buscando se encontraba en el muelle n°10.

Candy empezó a exasperarse, la tranquilidad con la que le hablaba ese sujeto era cruel. No reconocía la voz… ¿Dónde estaba Michael? ¿Qué planeaban hacer con ella? ¿En que se había metido? Era lo único que podía pensar… no, tenía que escapar… ni si quiera sabía dónde estaba o si seguía en Chicago… ¿si se trataba de tráfico de niños?

En ese momento, solo podía ponerse a rezar como le había indicado su madre Jane desde pequeña. Cuando tuviera dificultades o problemas… rezara. Cerró los ojos pensando en su madre esperando por un milagro. Dejándose llevar por el miedo, empezó a llorar.

El hermoso _Porsche_ plateado se deslizaba por las calles aledañas de Chicago. Anthony estaba a punto de volverse loco por la fotografía que le habían enviado a su correo. Stear y Archie habían acordado de que si no recibían una llamada de él en el lapso de 30 minutos avisarían a las autoridades sobre su paradero. Habían transcurrido casi 15 minutos desde que el correo había llegado a su buzón de correo, lo que significaba que tenía otros 15 minutos para llegar al muelle número 10. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién quería secuestrar a Candy? ¿Para qué? La angustia y la preocupación hacían que su adrenalina hirviese y aumentara su energía.

Solo podía pensar en Candy, pensando en ella… como la había conocido, como poco a poco iba enamorándose de ella… como había dejado de lado sus sentimientos para que ella fuera feliz. No podía permitir que nadie le haga daño… no podía permitir que la mataran. Procuró tranquilizarse mientras que conducía por la autopista… si todo iba bien, llegaría en 10 minutos a la bahía de Chicago.

Archie daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación donde se encontraban Albert y Stear, pensando en lo que deberían hacer. Los minutos pasaban… y… si tan solo supiera que era lo que estaba pasando. Maldijo.

-"opino que debemos hablarle a la policía"-dijo el castaño mirando a su hermano –"no me gusta… no me gusta, le pueden hacer daño a Anthony…"

-"lo sé"-dijo Stear –"¿Cuántos minutos faltan? George es quien ve la seguridad en la mansión ¿no? Rayos… él está en Inglaterra"

-"quince minutos"-dijo impaciente –"nunca había sucedido algo así…"-murmuró –"si avisamos al personal de seguridad de la mansión, la tía abuela lo sabrá…"

-"tenemos que hac…"

-"Rosemary…"

Stear y Archie se voltearon a ver a Albert quien reposaba en la camilla… podían jurar que había murmurado algo… el rubio abría los ojos con lentitud. Ambos hermanos se acercaron a verlo mejor, Albert quiso tocarse la cara… se moría de sed… tenía hambre, con nubosidad vio la sonda conectada y la intravenosa conectada a su brazo proveyéndole suero para no deshidratarlo.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"-murmuró todavía viendo sombras tratando de palpar algo

-"¡Despertó! Archie, ve con la enfermera de piso… está recuperando el conocimiento"-ordenó Stear y su hermano salía con rapidez hacia el pasillo. No se dio cuenta de que acababa de topar a un enfermero con una mascarilla quien se acercaba a la habitación compartida de Albert.

-"estas en el hospital central de Chicago"-murmuró Stear –"tal vez no me conozcas, mi nombre es Alistair Cornwell, soy primo de Anthony… ustedes son amigos"

-"¿Alistair?"-dijo Albert con dificultad. Si… si lo conocía. Ese nombre tan familiar, el confuso recuerdo de dos niños frente al funeral sin cuerpos –"Stear"-murmuró sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas

Stear se sorprendió. No le había dicho como usualmente lo llamaban… no supo que decir, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que otra persona estaba detrás de él.

-"buenas noches"-dijo el enfermero con la mitad de la cara cubierta –"me dijeron que ya se había despertado, vengo a sedarlo nuevamente. El doctor indicó que debe descansar más"

-"¿sedarlo?"-preguntó extrañado Stear, sabiendo que el médico de cabecera les había indicado que ya no lo sedarían más, solo esperaba que despertaran tranquilo –"el doctor Reynolds nos dijo que ya no lo harían, debe haber un error ¿puede comunicarse con él, por favor?"

-"me temo que no puedo"-dijo el enfermero con una sonrisa macabra, mientras que con la mano derecha sostenía una pistola automática que Stear pudo ver claramente –"ahora Alistair, déjame hacer mi trabajo"

Stear miró a Albert quien aún estaba lo suficientemente débil como para hablar algo más.

-"¿Quién es usted?"-susurró Stear apegándose más a Albert en un instinto por protegerlo. Mirando alrededor, si hacía algún ruido la mujer y el anciano que estaban en la misma habitación podían salir lastimados… Archie aun no llegaba

-"no importa, ahora déjame acabar mi trabajo"-dijo seriamente –"si no, personas inocentes pueden salir lastimadas. No dudaré en dispararte a ti también"

-"está viniendo la enfermera"-dijo él seriamente tratando de distraerlo para ganar más tiempo

-"creo que Archivald tardara un poco en encontrarlas"-susurró –"no están disponibles"

Nunca lo habían apuntado con un arma… primero la llamada misteriosa de Anthony y el posible secuestro de Candy y ahora ¿esto? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahí? ¿Quién ese sujeto? Lo único que sabía era que Albert lo había llamado "Stear" y el sujeto quien quiera que sea quería hacerle daño…

Tenía que pensar en una alternativa, pero no tenía tiempo ni muchas opciones.

**00000000000000000000000**

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

El tiempo se acababa. El tiempo corría. Anthony dejó estacionado el lujoso Porsche cerca a la entrada de los muelles. Quedaban 5 minutos para que el plazo se cumpliera. Tenía que llegar a pie hasta el muelle n°10. No sabía con que se enfrentaría… daba igual, si en 5 minutos no llamaba a Archie o a Stear enviarían a toda la fuerza policial hacia su ubicación. Empezó a correr, no sabía si era la hora pero todo estaba desierto… no había ni un alma en el lugar. Corría el viento, pero no hacía frio… el mar se veía como una gran masa negra de agua, habían algunas embarcaciones ancladas a la orillas y varios containers.

Muelle n°8

Muelle n°9

Muelle n°10

Se detuvo, era un descampado… y al lado habían varios containers de gran tamaño como vagones de un tren cortándole la visión de lo que había más allá. Dudó en timbrar a Archie o a Stear, la respiración se encontraba agitada. Su corazón le latía. Si iban a atacarle era un blanco fácil. Sacó el iPhone de su bolsillo, daba igual ya se había cumplido el plazo de los 30 minutos… si no encontraba rápido a Candy, quien sea quien fuera que la tuviera secuestrada se encargaría de hacer que no la viera nunca más.

-"Si aprietas ese botón de llamada Anthony Brower"-dijo una voz como un eco que resonaba en todas partes pero en ninguna a la vez –"lamentarás las consecuencias…"

-"Ya estoy aquí"-dijo el rubio aun sosteniendo el teléfono en su mano –"¿Dónde está Candy Cartwright?"

-"Deja el dispositivo celular en el suelo y aléjate lentamente de él"-dijo la voz nuevamente. Anthony no dudó y dejó el celular en el suelo y empezó a alejarse –"muy bien, que obediente"

-"¿Quién eres?"-preguntó mirando hacia todos lados posibles de donde podría haber llegado la voz –"¿Qué quieres?"

-"Muy pronto lo sabrás…"-dijo la voz detrás de él. Súbitamente unos pasos se acercaban a él… los podía escuchar a través de las baldosas de concreto. El rubio mantenía todos sus sentidos en las pisadas que venían justo detrás de él

Se volteó justo en el momento en que una figura salía de las sombras

-"¡No puede ser….! ¡Usted es!"

Michael miraba con impaciencia la fachada de la oficina de policías del aeropuerto. Había hablado con cinco policías y ninguno le daba razón de la desaparecida Candice Cartwright. La aerolínea había confirmado que había abordado el avión en el aeropuerto J.F. Kennedy y que había llegado a Chicago alrededor de las 8:45pm. Toda esa espera lo estaba agotando… tenía que hacer algo. Habían organizado dos equipos de oficiales para que registraran todo el aeropuerto a preguntar por ella, pero no había nada. Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono de uno de los agentes más cercanos, que lo despertó de su letargo y lo trajo a la realidad.

-"¿alo?"-dijo la voz ronca del hombro –"¿Cómo dice? ¿El estacionamiento?"

Michael pensó que se trataría de un hecho aislado, sin embargo al cortar el oficial se volteo a verlo con determinación –"¿el señor Cartwright?"-preguntó el oficial. Michael sintió un respingo –"acabamos de encontrar el equipaje que nos describió y también fue reportado un iPhone al lado del equipaje"

-"¿Qué? ¿Un iPhone? Candy tiene uno… ¿Dónde?"-pregunto Michael sintiendo que el cerebro le estallaba

-"lo encontraron en el ala norte del estacionamiento junto a donde antiguamente se rentaban autos, esa zona está en remodelación por eso casi no hay nadie vigilándola ¿tiene alguna idea de porque su hija iría al estacionamiento? De repente… alguien la vino a buscar"

-"¡¿Y dejo su equipaje y su celular?!"-dijo Michael temiendo lo peor frotándose la cara con desesperación

-"disculpe, pero esa es la única pista que tenemos ahora. Justo están trayendo las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de esa parte, pero es un lugar un poco oscuro… esperemos"

-"¿Dónde está el equipaje de Candy? Quiero ir para allá"-dijo apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio a punto de perder la paciencia… había sido un error garrafal dejar ir sola a Candy a NY… si algo le pasaba a su hija… él…

-"sí, claro, yo mismo lo llevaré hasta allí"-dijo el oficial levantándose de su sitio viendo la mirada preocupada del padre –"acompáñeme por favor"

El padre de Candy siguió al oficial con el corazón en la mano, sin saber en dónde estaba su hija, y porque había dejado atrás su equipaje y su celular… trató de serenarse… no sabía en ese momento.

Archie buscaba en todo el piso 5 una enfermera de turno, sin hallarla… las dos enfermeras no se encontraban en su lugar, lo cual era bastante extraño. Fue cuando se percató de la hora, habían pasado más de 30 minutos y Anthony no lo había llamado, podría haber llamado a Stear pero… dudó… sacó su celular y timbró a su hermano, tampoco… timbro tres veces y nada.

-"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"-pensó –"basta de ser diplomáticos, al diablo con todo"-dijo marcando el teléfono fijo de la mansión Andrew –"Si, habla Archivald Cornwell, por favor comuníqueme con seguridad"

Volvió con paso apresurado hacia la habitación donde reposaba Albert y donde se encontraba Stear… fijándose si veía algún doctor o una enfermera de turno, pero nada, los pasillos estaban vacíos. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación compartida cuando fue prácticamente atropellado por un enfermero que salía corriendo precipitadamente de la habitación.

¿eh? ¿un enfermero? –"¡Stear!"-gritó y luego vio algo que se quedó completamente paralizado. Stear estaba tirado en el suelo con una herida de bala en el estómago semi inconsciente -"¡Por Dios Santo! ¡Stear! ¿Qué sucede?"-dijo su hermano tratando de hacerlo volver en sí –"¡Respóndeme!"

-"Ar… Archie… ayuda… ayuda a Albert… desconecta… desconecta la intravenosa"

-"¿eh?"-dijo el hermano menor con el susto encima –"¡¿Qué diablos estás hablando?! Necesitamos un médico…"

-"ese sujeto… inyectó algo a la intravenosa… hazlo"-susurró. Archie dejó reposar el cuerpo de Stear por unos segundos y logró desconectar la intravenosa. Albert lo miraba preocupado sin saber bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la intravenosa salió de su cuerpo justo a tiempo de que el líquido que habían inyectado llegara a su sistema

-"¡No… no, maldición!"-dijo Archie mirando el cuerpo de su hermano –"¡Stear!"-el cuerpo de Stear se sentía cada vez más frio y el menor pensaba que era lo que debería hacer para salvar a su hermano. Stear perdía sangre rápidamente. Sus gritos habían ocasionado que la señora mayor y el anciano se despertaran de la siesta y se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. –"¡Un médico! ¡Un médico!"

**00000000000000000000000**

Todo era oscuridad, no podía ver absolutamente nada y eso la asustaba más… tenía los pies libres pero aun las manos estaban esposadas y la mordaza no la dejaba respirar normalmente. Apoyó la espalda en algo frío y parecía de metal… ¿Dónde estaba? Le habían vendado los ojos antes de bajar del Chevrolet y había caminado sin saber a dónde se dirigía… el resto de sus sentidos se ponía más alerta. Había escuchado en medio del silencio el viento y el rugido de olas a lo lejos… olía como si estuvieran cerca de la bahía, como cuando estuvo con Terry en Navy Pier.

Candy Cartwright había procurado calmarse y tranquilizarse, recordando a su madre y lo preocupado que debería estar Michael… ¿Por qué no había sido más cuidadosa? Algo en sus sentidos le había dicho que estuviera alerta, que algo no estaba bien. Pero había hecho caso omiso a su sexto sentido y había ido a ese estacionamiento sola.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, se dio cuenta de que se escuchaban algunas voces… una de ellas la conocía bien…

-"¡Anthony!"-pensó en ese momento tratando de visualizar algo en la oscuridad –"Anthony está aquí… ha venido por mi… no entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?"

Intentó arrastrarse buscando alguna salida pero parecía que estaba dentro de un vagón o algo así… se tropezó con algunas cosas como cajas o contenedores. No pudo gritar por la mordaza que la aprisionaba, parecía que ella estaba completamente sola en donde sea que estuviese, su captor había dejado de vigilarla creyéndola desmayada o dormida.

De pronto, encontró una rejilla o algo parecido, podría ser una puerta. con todas sus fuerzas empezó a empujarla con la opción de abrirla, tenía que darse prisa… no tenía mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andrew el caos se había desatado. Hacía menos de 10 minutos Archivald Cornwell había llamado al área de seguridad de la casa indicando que Anthony Brower, el heredero posiblemente estaba en peligro. Elroy Andrew casi se había desmayado de la impresión y había ordenado que fueran a buscar a sus queridos sobrinos al hospital donde estaban y… ¿al muelle numero 10? Donde posiblemente estaba Anthony.

-"¿podemos contactar a la policía madame?"-preguntó el jefe de seguridad a Elroy quien se encontraba en el despacho –"según el joven Archivald, los secuestradores de la señorita Cartwright indicaron que podían hacerle daño"

-"Hagamos lo que sea necesario"-dijo Elroy –"necesitamos sacar a Anthony con vida de ahí… Dios mío, cuando pensé que nada podía ir peor… ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto en avisarme?"

-"el joven Archivald… llamó hace 10 minutos, un equipo de seguridad de la mansión está yendo a donde el joven Alistair y Archivald están y otro al muelle n°10"-dijo el hombre –"entonces me contactaré con el FBI en este momento para que nos apoye"

-"Jason…"-murmuró Elroy sintiendo que la cabeza empezaba a estallarle –"salva a Anthony por favor. No podemos permitir que nada le pase, después de lo de William y de Rosemary no podría resistir una muerte más en la familia"

-"haremos todo lo posible, madame"

El hombre desapareció del estudio dejando a madame Elroy Andrew a solas. La anciana se había quedado anonadada con el relato del personal de seguridad de la mansión. Archie había llamado diciendo que Candice Cartwright había sido secuestrada y que Anthony había ido en su búsqueda. Le habían enviado un mensaje diciendo que no debería involucrar a la policía porque si no el destino de Candy sería la muerte. Anthony no había dudado ni un segundo en ir por ella. Sin ningún tipo de ayuda pese a los reclamos de sus primos.

Pero ¿Qué estaban haciendo los tres en el Hospital Central de Chicago? Se preguntaba Elroy, sus queridos sobrinos habían salido desde temprano… después del día anterior en que Anthony había llegado tarde y ella le había reprendido en la mañana, los tres habían desaparecido diciendo que saldrían por el resto del día.

Sabía que debería haber contratado seguridad o guardaespaldas para seguirlos… lo sabía, pero Rosemary… Rosemary siempre le había impedido que su hijo y sus sobrinos se sintieran amenazados de cierta manera por ese tipo de protección y que cuando crecieran no pudieran cuidarse por sí mismos.

-"siempre fuiste tan descuidada, Rosemary"-pensaba Elroy mirando hacia la ventana la negrura de la noche –"tus buenas intenciones no hicieron más que llevarte a la muerte, no permitiré que Anthony muera por tu descuido"

En el pasillo que conectaba el estudio y la sala principal. Jason Donovan, el jefe de seguridad de la mansión abría el celular para conectar el enlace con la Agencia Federal de los Estados Unidos para reportar el secuestro de Candice Cartwright y el posible secuestro de Anthony Brower. Solo esperaba que estuvieran a tiempo de impedir una tragedia.

El video de vigilancia del estacionamiento del ala norte del Aeropuerto Internacional O'Hare, mostraba a un Chevrolet Camaro negro con lunas polarizadas estacionado desde las 8:30pm donde se encontraba la antigua caseta de alquiler de vehículos. Nadie había ingresado ni salido del vehiculo. El oficial de turno adelantó la grabación hasta las 9:10pm donde aparecía la niña que estaban buscando desde las 9:45pm. Candice Cartwright arrastraba su equipaje desde la salida hasta el punto donde esperaba el Chevrolet a unos 100 metros de la salida. Se vio tocando la luna del copiloto.

-"¿conoce ese auto?"-preguntó el oficial a cargo de la investigación.

Michael negó. –"es la primera vez que lo veo"-dijo con la mirada fija y preocupada en como Candy se volteaba y cogía su celular buscando a alguien. Fue cuando desde el Angulo de la cámara se veía que se abría la cabina posterior del auto y un par de brazos enguantados arrastraban a Candy al interior impidiéndole pedir ayuda –"¡Dios Mío! ¡Candy!"-gritó Michael sin poder hacer nada y los policías sorprendidos veían como en cuestión de segundos, el vehiculo desaparecía del estacionamiento.

-"es un secuestro en progreso"-dijo el policía cogiendo su radio –"aquí habla la autoridad del aeropuerto. Hace una hora exacta, fue secuestrada la adolescente Candice Cartwright de 14 años en el estacionamiento del ala norte, el vehiculo es un Chevrolet Camaro color negro, destino desconocido"

Michael se sentó en seco sin poder dar crédito a lo que la cinta mostraba… ¿Por qué Candy había ido hasta allá? Parecía que estaba buscando algo o a alguien… cerró los ojos mirando como los policías se comunicaban con la central y daban pasos agigantados. Todo parecía demasiado ajeno… esas cosas no sucedían. No sucedían.

-"este es el teléfono y el equipaje que encontramos"-se acercó el mismo agente con el que lo había acompañado –"¿son de su hija?"

Michael levantó la mirada y asintió –"¿puedo ver su teléfono?"

El agente asintió sacando de la bolsa y entregándole el iPhone de Candy.

-"ella… llamó a alguien antes de que… de que… sucediera, eso"-dijo mirando aun la grabación que se había detenido cuando el Chevrolet abandonaba el estacionamiento. Encendió el iPhone. Estaba bloqueado y aparecían un montón de llamadas perdidas desde su celular. También había una llamada nueva: Anthony Brower

-"¿Anthony Brower?"-dijo recordando al rubio Andrew. Cogió su celular y sabía que lo tenía registrado. Timbró tres veces y no respondía. La llamada de Anthony había sido alrededor de las 9:48pm. Se acordó de sus primos… cuando había ido a la casa de playa con ellos, Candy le había pasado sus números.

Stear Cornwell… timbraba y tampoco contestaba.

Archie Cornwell… timbraba… y tampoco contestaba.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Nadie contestaba sus teléfonos. Sabía que era algo tarde, pero de repente alguno de ellos sabía algo de su hija.

Insistió con los tres, hasta que por fin… le respondieron.

-"¿Alo?"-dijo la voz agitada de Archie –"¿señor Cartwright?"

-"¡Sí! Eh… ¿eres Archie Cornwell, cierto?"-pregunto Michael –"Disculpa que te llame a esta hora pero Candy… ella… ella"

-"Si, lo sé, señor Cartwight"-dijo Archie –"Anthony y ella están en peligro en este momento. Lo siento, no se me ocurrió llamarlo… pero… estamos en problemas"-dijo Archie sin saber explicarse correctamente –"¿Dónde está?"

A Michael se le había ido el alma cuando mencionó que Candy estaba en peligro –"en el aeropuerto…"-susurró Michael volviendo en sí –"la policía ya dio la alerta del secuestro de Candy… necesito saber que está pasando con mi hija y donde esta"

-"Los estamos buscando…"-dijo Archie mientras que miraba a Stear siendo llevado a cirugía en ese momento debido a la bala. No podía descuidar a Albert por si ese sujeto volvía –"los vamos a encontrar, señor Cartwright. Solo quédese donde está y nos mantendremos en contacto"

-"pero… ¡tengo que hacer algo, mi hija está secuestrada!"

-"lo sé, mi primo también"-dijo Archie en el pasillo del hospital –"el equipo de seguridad de mi familia está en camino. Cuando lleguen aquí, iremos por usted ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Ok… la secuestraron en un Chevrolet Camaro color negro y lunas polarizadas, si eso ayuda"-dijo Michael atropelladamente –"por favor, me mantienes informado"

-"gracias por la información"-dijo Archie –"salvaremos a Candy y a Anthony"

Michael asintió y cortaron la comunicación. Archie suspiró… le empezaba a doler la cabeza. No había llamada de Anthony… algo muy malo estaba pasando en ese lugar. Iba a darse la vuelta para regresar a ver a Albert, cuando notó que alguien estaba detrás de él.

-"Archie"-susurró roncamente

El joven se dio cuenta de que Albert Torrance estaba parado frente de él, aun un poco débil pero con una sonrisa en el rostro pero con la mirada de preocupación.

-"¡Estas despierto! ¡Puedes caminar!"-exclamó –"¿estás bien?"

-"si, desconectaste la intravenosa justo a tiempo"-dijo Albert –"me salvaste, gracias ¿y Stear, está bien?"

-"Si, está en cirugía. Ha perdido mucha sangre"-dijo Archie mirando hacia el salón donde había desaparecido su hermano con los doctores –"¿sabes… sabes porque quería hacerte daño… ese sujeto?"-pregunto ayudando a Albert a caminar

-"Si"-dijo Albert –"Porque ya saben que estoy vivo… porque yo soy William Albert Andrew"

-"¡¿Qué?!"-dijo Archie sorprendido mirando a Albert como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas –"¿eres nuestro tío William?"

-"Si, soy tu tío"-dijo Albert –"he recordado todo… ¿Dónde está Anthony?"

Archie Cornwell trataba de procesar la avalancha de información de ese momento, tratando de unir cabos. Ayudó a sentarse a Albert en una de las bancas cercanas a su habitación.

-"Fue a buscar a Candy, la secuestraron hace una hora… posiblemente esté relacionado con el sujeto que intentó matarte"-dijo Archie serenamente –"ahora está en peligro ¿Por qué querían asesinarte hace 5 años?"

Albert cerró los ojos –"Oh no, la pequeña Candy también está metida en este embrollo… no, no lo sé, pero parece que no sabían que estaba vivo hasta hace poco"-dudó Albert –"¿Dónde están?"

-"en el muelle n°10"-respondió Archie –"un equipo de seguridad de los Andrew debería estar en camino y me dijeron que otro venía hacia aquí"

-"tenemos que ir por Anthony y Candy"-dijo con coraje Albert sintiendo que iba a desmayarse por la falta de alimentos de las últimas 24 horas de su vida –"no tenemos tiempo que perder"

-"¡Pero estas muy débil!"-reclamó Archie –"¡Además… está yendo un equipo de seguridad a ese lugar"

-"no confiemos en nadie. No sabemos quién está detrás de esto. Solo podemos confiar en nosotros mismos"-dijo Albert pensativo

-"pero… Stear…"-dijo mirando hacia la sala de cirugía –"No podemos dejarlo solo, si ese asesino regresa…"

-"¿no hay nadie en quien puedas confiar?"-preguntó Albert con determinación

Archie pensó rápidamente –"si, vive cerca…"-dijo mientras que cogía su celular –"¿Alo? Griselle… ha ocurrido algo… ¿puedes venir al Hospital Central? No tengo tiempo de explicarte por teléfono, de verdad es urgente… de acuerdo, gracias"

-"¿confías en ella?"

-"bastante"-dijo Archie aun entendiendo de qué estaba hablando con una persona que supuestamente había estado muerta por 5 años –"al final Anthony tenía razón y resultaste ser el tío William"

Albert sonrió –"no sabía que me estaban buscando… Archie… ¿Qué sucedió con Rosemary?"-preguntó el rubio mirando a su sobrino en busca de respuestas, era raro que su hermana mayor no apareciera.

Archie se quedó mudo sin saber que decirle. Después de reflexionar unos segundos, las palabras salieron de su boca.

-"la tía Rosemary falleció hace dos años"

**00000000000000000000000**

Anthony se había quedado boquiabierto al ver al hombre con traje lujoso que estaba frente de él en ese momento. Debería haber una equivocación… no, no podía ser… se supone… se suponía que…

-"buenas noches, Anthony. Yo sé que te sorprende verme aquí"-dijo el caballero avanzando lentamente, la luz de los reflectores del muelle alumbraban sus facciones aristocráticas y había una sonrisa siniestra –"es una pena que nos tengamos que ver en estas circunstancias tan penosas"-resopló con parsimonia

-"¿está detrás de todo esto? ¡¿Dónde está Candy?!""

-"¿te refieres al secuestro de la señorita Cartwright? Si, una pena la verdad. Pero necesitaba la carnada perfecta para poder traerte hasta este lugar, y ella era perfecta. Se te veía tan enamorado. Mucho más de lo que estabas de la pobre Leonore Doyle, que en paz descanse… que no lo pensé dos veces"

Anthony sintió nauseas cuando el hombre mencionó el nombre de Leonore… solo podía sentir que su sangre hervía de coraje.

-"¿Qué es lo que deseas?"

-"Tu muerte"

El sonido silencioso del viento inundaba el muelle en ese momento. El ruido de las olas en el fondo y el olor nauseabundo de la muerte asechaba en cada rincón de oscuridad del lugar.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Si, si, si yo sé que a estas alturas me van a decir ¿COMO PUDISTE DEJARLO ASÍ? Y luego van a querer ir a mi casa a jalarme las patas cuando duerma u.u, yo dije que iba a ser final de ejem película (de verdad creo que me excedí con la dosis de estar viendo Criminal Minds, los cuales están influenciando en estos últimos capítulos n.n) si, tendremos la tercera parte de El juego del destino muy pronto! Se habrán dado cuenta de que todo pasaba casi simultáneamente (como en los capítulos de 24, no sé si habrán visto la serie) y muchas, demasiadas cosas están pasando desde que por fin Albert recuperó la memoria hasta que Anthony ya sabe quien está detrás, pero nosotros aun no O.o ¿sospechosos? Jijiji dejaremos que los reviews hablen por si mismos n.n! oh si… el primer herido es Stear ! Me acordé de cuando murió en la guerra…. Esperemos que el destino no sea cruel y que sobreviva pero esa bala si que estuvo fea :S! Lime tiene miedo… waaaa ya nos leemos en el siguiente –y ultimo capitulo- del fanfic! Un abrazo!

****Sección Reviews****

**Amo a Terry:** :'( lo siento, sé que lo hice sufrir (y yo también en parte sufrí con él) pero al final era uno de los dos! Gracias por seguirme este tiempo!

**Astrid Lee:** Jijijijiji… lo sé, sé que no se esperaban un desenlace así y que todo iba a ser color de fondo rosa xD, pero no, tienen que pasar la última prueba. Me alegro saber que tu corazón se tranquilizara. Jajaja lo veremos en el epilogo que sucede con el castaño favorito de muchas O.o oh si tendremos epilogo (supuestamente) xD los acosos por fb son bienvenidos! Juju

**Skarllet Northman:** Si, definitivamente alguien iba a salir herido T.T, lo siento. Jejeje ya sabemos que sucedió todo paralelamente con el secuestro ¿podrá Candy escapar? ¿Quién es el reconoció Anthony? Juju lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo. Un abrazo!

**Becky70:** Uy lo sientooo, te puse Guest :(¡! Si, y se pone cada vez más intensoooo! Siempre es divertido leerte! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**Josie:** Yo sé que a más de una les deje con el ojo cuadrado por el desenlace del capítulo jijijijiji, pero si lo ponía todo fácil iba a ser muy sencillo y yo quiero algo de acción xD, hace tiempo me mencionaste un complot, pues SI había un complot que lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo T.T! Anthony sordo no te escuchó y se fue derechito sin hacerle caso a sus primos T.T todo por salvarla y para que no le hicieran daño, pero como siempre Archie al rescate ya informó al FBI y a la CIA lol ojala que no tardeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnn! Ya nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Un abrazo

**Alizzzz G:** Hola amiguita! Me alegro leer eso jijiji que te gusta mi historia, si pues la vida de Terry será ajetreada y fabulosa (igualmente ya veremos que es de su vida en el siguiente capítulo o en el epilogo) n.n! saludos!

**Iris** **Adriana:** Holaaaaaaa, si actualicé a la velocidad del rayo :) pero tendremos un capítulo más de suspenso y aventuras y porque no romance? Ya veremos cómo se resuelve todo T.T ojala que sin bajas, ya con Stear estoy hiperventilando lol! Nos leemos pronto!

**Xochitl:** Holaaaa :D! no te preocupes, yo sé lo que es trabajar T.T (de hecho ahora yo trabajo y estudio xD) por eso me he demorado en actualizar T_T :( lo siento, sé que querías que se quedara con Terry, estoy pensando poner un (inserte su nombre aquí) con relación a la chica que se quedará con Terry más adelante para el deleite de todas mis Terryfans favoritas jijiji, si yo también sufrí con Terry, pero para eso están las fans para consolarlo! Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Nos leemos pronto y suerte con el trabajo

**Leihej:** Holaaa :D! gracias por tus toneladas de inspiración. He aquí la continuación! Muchas gracias como siempre por tus comentarios, siempre tan asertiva, van a ser tres capítulos de "El juego del destino" al final y lomás probable un epilogo! También…como que las cosas ya se están acomodando O.o y… ¿Cómo terminara? Jijiji lo sabremos en la siguiente actualización… nos leemos pronto!

**Lesly:** Holaaa :D que bien que era tu fb! No acostumbro a agregar así no más, pero me arriesgue jijiji ahh la foto con Mikki 3, a Mikki la conozco desde que entré al mundo del fanfiction osea hace como 13 años O.O, su fanfic es el mejor que he leído hasta ahora de CCS la adoro y es una ventaja que también viva en Lima n.n, siempre hemos sido amigas aunque no la veo muy seguido porque ella es bien complicada de tiempos U.U pero es una excelente persona, la quiero un montón… ejem volviendo al review, te envío un inbox con la Candy Final Story! Porque es medio complicado el link! Nos leemos pronto! :D

**Amy CL:** Jijijijiji, lo sé… sé que he quedaste con el ojo cuadrado lol me alegro que te hayas sorprendido y no ser tan predecible n.n muchos saludos como siempre! Un abrazo a la distancia

**Taty:** Holaa! O.o te leíste los 35 capítulos en dos días wow! :( siento mucho haberte hecho llorar u.u pero al final era uno u otro! Gracias por tus comentarios :D los aprecio bastante

**FerArmstrong:** Holaaa :D obedientemente aquí está la actualización, gracias por el review! Saludos!


	37. El juego del destino parte 3

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 37**_

_**El juego del destino parte 3**_

Griselle ingresó rápidamente al Hospital Central de Chicago. En su semblante se le notaba preocupación e incertidumbre, hacía unos minutos su mejor amigo, Archivald Cornwell la había llamado y sin darle mayor explicación le había pedido que lo buscara en el quinto piso con suma urgencia. La subida en el ascensor se hizo eterna, después de escabullirse de la mirada de la recepcionista de emergencia… ¿Qué estaban haciendo sus amigos en el hospital a las 10 de la noche? Su corazón dio un vuelco, ¿y si había pasado algo grave?

-"¡Archie!"-grito la chica después de buscarlo entre los pasillos del Hospital y lo vio con tres hombres vestidos de negro a su costado

-"al fin llegaste"-dijo serio y preocupado mirando a su amiga. Despidió a los tres hombres con un gesto y se volvió hacia la chica –"ellos son parte del equipo de seguridad de la mansión"-explicó a Griselle –"Stear está en cirugía en este momento, necesito que te quedes aquí mientras que voy a ayudar a Anthony"

-"¡Cirugía!"-exclamó Griselle –"¡Dios mío Archie que ha ocurrido!"

-"Le dispararon"-murmuró Archie. La palidez de su amiga era evidente –"no sabemos quién está detrás de esto, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de confiar en nadie"-dijo mirando la palpable preocupación de ella –"Griselle, necesito de tu ayuda"-reclamó –"si ves que algo extraño ocurre"-se volteó hacia los hombres que estaban a unos metros –"llama a las autoridades, no lo dudes ¿de acuerdo?"

Griselle asintió. –"¿Dónde irás?"

-"Anthony está en peligro, tengo que ir a ayudarlo… secuestraron a Candy hace una hora"-dijo calmadamente, Griselle volvió a palidecer –"necesito de toda tu concentración ¿de acuerdo?"

-"No, Archie, ¿vas a ir tu solo?"-preguntó su amiga

-"No, no estaré solo"-murmuró alejándose por el pasillo contrario –"te llamo cualquier cosa ¿de acuerdo? Solo recuerda lo que te dije"

Griselle se quedó en silencio y los tres hombres la observaban con curiosidad. Habían recibido órdenes de quedarse en el Hospital pese a que le habían explicado que no estaba en sus procedimientos y que sus órdenes eran regresarlos a la mansión, pero con Stear en cirugía era algo difícil. Archie había procurado no mencionar nada sobre Albert ni sobre quien en realidad era.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

-"Griselle llegó"-murmuró –"¿de verdad piensas ir a ese lugar, Albert?"

-"Si, no quieren a Anthony, me quieren a mí. No sé quién esté detrás de todo esto pero necesito aclararlo de una buena vez y si ir a ese lugar es necesario. Lo haré"-resolvió, el cabello rubio le caía como una espesa melena sobre la frente, había encontrado su ropa en uno de los casilleros de la habitación compartida, aún seguía con el cuerpo débil pero estaba decidido –"¿conseguiste la llave?"

-"Si"-dijo Archie mostrándole un par de llaves –"pero dudo mucho que puedas conducir en ese estado…"

-"así es. Tú lo harás"-sonrió el rubio levantándose de la camilla de donde estaba sentado. Archie se sorprendió de los primos Andrew, él era el único que no había sacado su licencia de conducir

-"aun no termino mis clases de manejo"

-"pues es necesario que las termines"-sonrió Albert abriendo la puerta de la habitación –"te ayudaré. Solo necesito que me lleves al muelle, de ahí caminaré hasta el muelle n°10"-dijo seriamente –"no voy a permitir que también termines involucrado"

-"lo siento, tío William. Ya es demasiado tarde"-dijo Archie acompañándolo hasta el ascensor para ir directamente al estacionamiento donde los esperaba una de las camionetas del equipo de seguridad de la mansión Andrew.

Justo en ese momento a varios kilómetros de donde se encontraba el Hospital Central de Chicago. Las patrullas de policía y los agentes del FBI iban en camino hacia el muelle n°10, todo era demasiado extraño. Habían recibido una llamada de dos posibles secuestros en progreso por parte de una de las familias más influyentes de todo Chicago, los Andrew.

-"¿hace cuánto fue que vio a su sobrino, madame Andrew?"-preguntó un agente federal desde la mansión. Sus compañeros le indicaban que estaban a 10 minutos del punto de secuestro

-"durante la mañana"-respondió Elroy –"Anthony y yo discutimos, luego él y mis otros dos sobrinos salieron"

-"¿no preguntó a dónde iban?"

-"no es mi costumbre preguntar"-explicó –"como salían los tres me quede tranquila…"

-"¿Dónde están sus sobrinos?"-preguntó el agente

-"tengo entendido que un equipo de seguridad de la mansión fue por ellos… estaban en el Hospital Central de Chicago"-dijo sintiendo que el pulso se le aceleraba, hacia casi 30 minutos que el equipo había salido y no había recibido confirmación ni noticias de ellos –"por favor, agente… tiene que salvar a Anthony, él es el heredero principal. Si algo le pasa… sería la ruina de nuestra familia"

-"haremos lo posible para ayudarla, madame. ¿Sabe algo de su equipo, señor Donovan?"

Jason Donovan habló después de estar sin habla mientras se daba el interrogatorio con madame –"Siguen en el hospital"-dudó al mirar a Elroy –"parece que al joven Alistair lo han herido y está en cirugía"

-"¡Oh por Dios!"-gritó Elroy sintiendo que se le iba la consciencia en ese momento y era recibida en brazos del agente del FBI, segundos después era asistida por su enfermera a cargo.

-"me acaban de confirmar la situación hace unos segundos"-explico Jason mirando como subían a su habitación a Elroy Andrew –"madame sufre del corazón, temo que cualquier cosa que pueda pasar termine afectado a su salud"

El agente asintió –"mantengámosla alejada hasta tengamos una respuesta"-dijo cerrando su libreta de apuntes –"¿le dijeron algo más?"

-"si, que el joven Archivald solicitó la camioneta para ir por el señor Michael Cartwright, padre de la joven secuestrada. Se negó rotundamente que un miembro de seguridad fuera con él"-explicó con el ceño fruncido –"mi equipo está entrenado para seguir las ordenes de los Andrew. No pudieron contradecirlo"

-"Alo, central… denme los datos de Michael Cartwright"-dijo el agente hablando por teléfono –"¿emitió una alerta por secuestro hace 15 minutos? ¿Dónde está? Comunícame con la central del aeropuerto, por favor"-dijo mientras esperaba en línea –"si, ¿me comunica con Michael Cartwight? Soy el agente federal Harvey Rochester"

-"¿cree que sepa algo de esto?"

-"emitió una alerta de secuestro hace 15 minutos, por lo menos sabe que su hija está secuestrada"-corroboró –"Señor Cartwright, le habla Harvey Rochester del FBI. Necesito que me explique qué estaba haciendo su hija antes de secuestrarla y cualquiera información relevante"

Michael dudó ante el tono autoritario del agente –"mi hija llegaba de un vuelo desde Nueva York a Chicago"-explicó –"nos íbamos a encontrar en el aeropuerto… cuando fue… secuestrada, en un _Chevrolet Camaro_ color negro, la policía está intentando averiguar la matricula pero…"

-"ahora este es un asunto federal señor Cartwright, por favor, solicito que cuando lo vaya a buscar el joven Cornwell venga directamente a la mansión Andrew"-indico Harvey

-"agente Rochester, hay algo más que debe saber"-dijo el jefe de seguridad de la mansión Jason Donovan después de que el agente cortara la llamada

**0000000000000000000**

Anthony se había quedado en silencio ante la revelación del caballero que tan bien conocía. No podía negar que había sentido miedo la amenaza tangible que había salido de sus labios al preguntarle qué era lo que quería, para lo cual no había dudado ni un segundo en responderle

-"Tu muerte"

Sir Edward Andrew lo miraba expectante y con una sonrisa tranquila a su sobrino.

-"Yo sé que te preguntarás por qué ¿verdad?"-dijo dando vueltas alrededor de él –"si quisiera podía asesinarte en este instante, pero primero quiero que sepas la verdad"-cerró los ojos –"es una pena que tengas ese destino tan joven… iba a dejar que vivieras un par de años más, pero… lo que pasó con William Andrew y el descubrimiento de que está vivo aceleró las cosas"

-"¿vivo? Te refieres a…"

-"Niño ingenuo, por supuesto… Albert Torrance es a quien has estado buscando… es tu tío, William Albert Andrew, desmemoriado, pero vivo… y en cualquier momento podía volver a recordar, pero ya no me tengo que preocupar… mi socio ya se encargó de por fin terminar con él"

Anthony sintió un respingo… Albert se había quedado aun sedado en la camilla del hospital, lo estaban cuidado Stear y Archie…. No podía… no podía, sintió miedo ya no solo por él o por Candy si no por Albert, Archie, Stear… si algo les había sucedido.

-"¿sabes que el accidente de avión donde murió la hermosa Rosemary no fue un accidente del todo?"-dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Anthony levantó la mirada sin entender a lo que se refería –"no iba a permitir que tomara el lugar del buen William. Rosemary estaba cogiendo poder y subía demasiado rápido hacia el Concejo Escocés. No podía permitir que ustedes siendo americanos tomaran poder en Europa, nos opacarían a nosotros… los verdaderos Andrew"

-"¿la asesinaste por tu miedo a que… ella?"-preguntó sin terminar la frase. El lugar empezaba a darle vueltas… no podía ser… su madre… su madre no había muerto en un accidente. Sintió el impulso de abalanzarse hacia el caballero con el afán de golpearlo, pero luego se escuchó un disparo desde algún lugar alto antes de que pudiera llegar a él

-"no intentes acercarte… aun no quiero terminar contigo"-dijo el caballero señalando hacia el techo de un container –"todo inicio con tu abuelo William Andrew, se atrevió a desafiarnos… nos dijo que iba a construir un imperio en este mugriento país que superaría al nuestro… y lo estaba logrando, por eso también tuvimos que acelerar su muerte. A su fallecimiento el inocente George y la anciana Elroy se hicieron cargo y sus planes se estancaron… William era un niño por lo que no podía tomar el poder aún, pero sabíamos que si era hijo de William Andrew era también una amenaza que teníamos que erradicar tarde o temprano"

El rubio no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… su tío… estaba confesando de que había asesinado a sangre fría a su madre, su abuelo y había intentado asesinar a Albert.

-"después del accidente de William hijo, Rosemary tomó el poder… y estaba tan cerca de lograr algo que su padre nunca pudo… el favor del Concejo… que no lo dudé ni un segundo e hice que el avión estallara y se desvaneciera cuando regresaba de la última reunión con el Concejo. Nunca me imaginé que a Elroy se le ocurriera nombrarte como heredero de la familia aquí en América por el apellido Brower, pero al final el Concejo lo aprobó me imagino por la influencia de Rosemary aun presente"

-"¿Dónde está Candy? Ella está afuera de todo esto…déjala ir, si la querías para que viniera hasta aquí cumpliste tu cometido"

-"Oh, la señorita Cartwright está bien, está descansando… pero me temo que ya es muy tarde para dejarla ir, es una lástima que tengan que morir ustedes tres: William, tú y la señorita Cartwright, son tan jóvenes"

Archie manejaba a una velocidad prudente por la autopista sabiendo que no era una buena idea haber dejado a Stear y Griselle en el hospital, por un momento dudó en solicitar apoyo de un miembro del equipo de seguridad en la mansión, pero Albert le había dicho que al parecer en el accidente donde casi perdió la vida, alguien muy cercano a la familia estaba detrás de ello.

Cerró los ojos casi daban las 10:30pm, solo esperaba que Anthony y Candy estuviesen bien. No iba poder ir por el padre de Candy y dudaba si avisarle sobre el estatus actual considerando que solo lo angustiaría mucho más y no podría ayudar… Albert iba de copiloto, se encontraba ido y preocupado, no sabía cuál era su plan o si tendría algún plan en mente para que todos lograran salir de esa encrucijada maldita en la que se habían metido.

Lo aliviaba saber que el FBI estaba involucrado y que también estaban de camino hacia el muelle. Lo más probable era que llegaran antes. Solo esperaba que sucediera un milagro… sin pensar en más fijo su mirada en la autopista con la finalidad de que algún patrullero no lo detuviese y lo sorprendiera sin licencia de conducir.

Ajena a lo que sucedía a unos metros de ella, Candy estaba agotada tratando inútilmente de abrir la posible puerta que había golpeado con sus pies. Escuchaba como un eco las voces… pensó en que solo había reconocido a Anthony, sin embargo, la otra voz también la conocía… pero no recordaba de dónde.

-"tengo que salir de aquí…"-pensaba sintiendo como el sudor bajaba por detrás de su nuca y su cuello –"tengo que huir… tengo que…"-dijo frotándose las muñecas, el escozor provocado por las esposas era torturante. –"Anthony…"

Súbitamente escuchó como la puerta que inútilmente había tratado de abrir, se abría con rapidez. Sus temores fueron confirmados cuando pudo ver a su captor con mayor claridad. El cabello negro y ojos de igual color, crueles y expectantes como una víbora mirando a su presa.

-"señorita Cartwright, veo que despertó"-dijo siseante –"me alegro hay alguien quien estaría encantado de verla… le rogaré que no se mueva demasiado porque si no, tendré que sedarla nuevamente"

Candy lo miró expectante y la asustaba la calma con la que el sujeto la miraba. Ingresó a la estancia y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, se vio… su jean y su blusa verde estaban estropeados por haber estado intentando escapar de ese lugar, la luz llegó y pudo ver que se encontraba en una especie de vagón. Afuera, la oscuridad de la noche reinaba pero pudo percibir el olor de la marea con mayor claridad. Estaba en un muelle y no era un vagón, si no era un container… empezó a caminar y se percató que su tobillo derecho le dolía… hizo caso omiso al dolor y caminó siendo guiada por el sujeto. No podía gritar por la mordaza.

-"bienvenida señorita Cartwright, la estábamos esperando"-dijo una voz familiar.

Era un caballero vestido de traje elegante, Candy lo miró extrañada… reconociendo el cabello canoso y el porte aristocrático. Lo había visto… hacia unos meses… ese hombre…

-"¡Candy! ¡¿Estás bien?!"-dijo tratando de correr hacia ella pero Edward Andrew lo detuvo a punta de pistola.

Candy dejó de prestarle atención al caballero para ver más allá de él. Ahí estaba… estaba… su príncipe, Anthony Brower. Quiso tener el impulso de correr hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza, pedirle perdón por ser tan ciega y no darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se dio cuenta que aun el sujeto con un revolver en su mano izquierda, la sujetaba con fuerza impidiéndole moverse mucho.

-"¡déjala ir, ella no tiene nada que ver!"-grito –"ella no es una Andrew"

-"es una lástima encontrarnos en una situación como esta señorita Cartwright"-dijo Edward mientras que jalaba a su lado a Candy y la apuntaba con su arma. Anthony sentía que no podía hacer nada… tenía que pensar en un plan, pero si la policía o quien quiera que fuese estuviera en camino estaban tardando bastante. A Candy se le heló la sangre al notar el cañón apuntándole.-"creo que desobedeciste mis órdenes, Anthony"

-"¡¿Qué?!"

-"mis hombres me informan que han tenido problemas en el muelle n°1 y n°2"-explicó su tío –"al parecer la seguridad de la mansión ha sido alertada… te dije que no quería compañía"-cerró los ojos con compasión escuchando por el auricular.

El corazón de Anthony se precipitó mirando a Candy y recordando el cruel mensaje de advertencia. No. Candy, no….

-"espero que me perdone, señorita Cartwright"-amplió su sonrisa y Candy seguía sin entender absolutamente nada pues acababa de reconocer al elegante caballero como el tío amable de Anthony. ¿Le estaba apuntando? –"Hasta nunca…."

-"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

El sonido del disparo resonó en el lugar como una descarga de energía de la cual no podría olvidar nunca.

**0000000000000000000**

Archie estacionó la camioneta al lado del _Porsche_ que Anthony había dejado. Albert seguía débil y triste… esa misma noche también se había enterado que su hermana mayor había fallecido años atrás y él ni si quiera había tenido oportunidad de despedirse.

-"Rosemary…"-susurró cuando su sobrino le había dicho que ella había dejado este mundo.

-"fue en un accidente de avión, hace más de dos años"

Albert había bajado la mirada con el afán de ocultar las lágrimas que no tardarían en llegar. Todo era tan doloroso. Ella siempre había sido su ángel y había estado a su lado… ahora ya no estaba, no la volvería a ver nunca.

-"¿estás bien?"-pregunto Archie mirando alrededor. No había nadie, ni un policía, ni nada… estaba desierto.

-"S…si"-dijo Albert frotándose los ojos sin evitar recordar la noticia –"no tengo tiempo que perder. Será mejor que vuelvas al Hospital… no te quiero aquí, Archie"

-"No me iré"

-"es una orden de tu tío"-dijo Albert con aplomo

-"estamos perdiendo tiempo… ojala que no sea muy tarde para…"-dijo Archie ayudando a bajar a Albert de la camioneta… tenían que darse prisa.

-"no irán a ningún lado"-dijo una voz desde sus espaldas. Archie espabiló, conocía a la perfección ese tono… esa voz

-"¡George! ¿Que… que estás haciendo aquí?"

El caballero vestido de traje apareció de las sombras y al menos diez hombres rodearon a Archie y a Albert. El rubio levantó la mirada y lo reconoció de inmediato. Cinco años habían pasado pero parecía como si no hubiera pasado ninguno. Archie no sabía que pensar, si era una amenaza o un aliado. Se suponía que George estaba en Inglaterra… no en Estados Unidos!

-"George… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?"-preguntó Archie aun sosteniendo a Albert con la finalidad de ayudarlo a caminar –"¿sabes quién es el verdad?"

George asintió –"todo lo sabrás a su debido momento, Archivald. Ahora necesitamos ir por Anthony y la señorita Cartwright, pero les pediré que dejen este asunto a los expertos, no quiero que ninguno salga herido"-sonrió mientras que se acercaba a ayudarlo a sostener a Albert

-"´llegas tarde"-susurró Albert con una sonrisa

-"¿después de cinco años?"

-"algo así… olvídate de mí, ve por Anthony"-dijo Albert mientras que era recostado en la camioneta donde habían llegado con Archie

Justo en ese momento, llegaba una camioneta de las mismas de seguridad de la mansión Andrew. Jason Donovan y el agente especial Harvey Rochester al encuentro de George. Más atrás llegaban varias patrullas de policías.

-"todo resultó ser cierto"-dijo Donovan mirando a Archie y a Albert unos metros más

-"si, ¿madame sabe algo?"

-"no, está delicada, como tu ordenaste la mantuve al margen de todo lo que estaba sucediendo"-explicó Donovan –"tenemos compañía adentro, no logro comunicarme con el equipo inicial que envié ni tampoco el agente Rochester"

George lo miró y lo saludó con un gesto –"¿Cómo está Alistair?"

-"aun no sale de cirugía… nunca pensé que Archivald vendría hasta aquí hasta que me confirmaron que había tomado la camioneta. ¿Es William Andrew?"

-"así es"-dijo George

-"¿hay algo que pueda hacer?"-preguntó el agente del FBI

-"si, por favor. Necesito que escolte a William Andrew y a Archivald Cornwell de nuevo a la mansión… nosotros nos encargaremos desde aquí"-volteó a ver a Donovan-"Ordénale a tu equipo que cuando salga de cirugía Alistair lo traigan de inmediato… no quiero arriesgarme a tenerlos dispersos"-respondió George, súbitamente recibía una noticia a través del auricular al igual que Donovan –"¿Qué? Eso no puede ser…."

-"¡Equipo 3 y 4! Ingresemos ahora… no podemos esperar más tiempo…"-gritó el jefe de seguridad, los hombres que estaban con George asintieron y se prepararon para ingresar. Archie vio lo que sucedía alrededor sin entender nada.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó a George quien comenzaba a ir detrás de ellos

-"no tengo tiempo de explicar, por favor regresen a la mansión con el agente Rochester"-dijo serio y preocupado avanzando con dirección al muelle n°1

El agente federal se acercó a Archie para ofrecerle apoyo en trasladar a Albert –"sería bueno que lo revisara un médico. No tiene buena pinta"-señaló

-"¿nos va escoltar usted? Necesito regresar al hospital, mi hermano está en cirugía"

-"Lo sé pero tengo órdenes del señor George de escoltarlos a usted y al señor William a la mansión Andrew. Ya se ordenó que cuando el señor Alistair salga de cirugía llevarlo también a la mansión"

Archie dudó… Albert estaba debilitado no podía caminar, George, Donovan y varios equipos armados habían ingresado… ¿Qué estaba pasando en el muelle n°10 en ese momento? ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? El corazón no había dejado de latirle con fuerza… el miedo que había visto en la mirada de George lo había alertado.

Había algo que sabia y que no se había atrevido a decirle.

Por último, ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo ese complot? ¿Y porque?

¿Por qué? Solo podía esperar ….esperar por una respuesta.

El sonido de la bala había rezumbado en la cabeza de Candy… era la primera vez que veía a alguien disparar y mucho menos hacia ella. Sintió miedo, mucho miedo.

Miedo oscuro y turbio.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido como saber que era lo que había pasado. Tembló… sintió frio, nauseas, sensación de desmayo y descompensación. La sangre era demasiada, miraba como el líquido escarlata se filtraba por su blusa verde tiñéndola de rojo estaba tibia, no sentía dolor…

No sentía nada.

Era como estar en un mundo surrealista. Un mundo surrealista donde solo existía ella y la persona quien estaba a su lado en ese momento.

Anthony, ¿Qué había sucedido? Su cerebro se acababa de bloquear cuando sus sentidos habían detectado que la sangre que emanaba en grandes cantidades no era de ella, si no de él.

De nuevo, el miedo… ese sentimiento oscuro e indescriptible. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al cambiar tan bruscamente su realidad. Sin contenerse más surgió un grito que emanó desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-"¡ANTHONYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

**0000000000000000000**

Eternidad

Cielo sin límites.

Amor, amistad y deseo. Odio, soledad y desolación. Todos esos sentimientos tienen algo en común, son infinitos.

Tan infinitos como el enorme cielo que nos guarda o el ancho mar que nos rodea.

En el infinito no existe pena, ni dolor ni sufrimiento.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Se sobó con paciencia como si despertara de un largo letargo, luego vio sus manos mucho más blancas de lo que podía recordar. Una pregunta surgió en su mente.

¿Dónde estaba? Todo era blanco, de algún lugar venía una blanca luz como un aurea. Candy se percató de que no podía haber un mundo parecido en el mundo real. Abrió los ojos mucho más para inspeccionar el lugar extraño. Se abrazó a sí misma en un claro impulso de darse calor, alivio o ambos.

-"hola mi pequeña"

La voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar… ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? Giraba la cabeza en un intento inútil por identificar de dónde provenía esa voz. Desde sus ojos saltaron lágrimas que no evitó que salieran dispersas.

-"mamá… ¿eres tú?"-susurró con muchas dudas y con el nudo en la garganta que conocía a la perfección –"¿Dónde estás? No te veo"

-"siempre estoy contigo, Candy. Siempre, mi pequeña a tu lado"

-"te he extrañado tanto, me has hecho mucha falta"-volvió a susurrar –"mamá... ¿estoy muerta?"

Jane Carter hizo una aparición magistral. Como un halo se materializo frente a la adolescente rubia pecosa que se encontraba sentada sobre lo que ahora era un campo lleno de rosas blancas. Lo que antes era un lugar vacío, ahora las rosas inundaban con un dulce perfume. La madre sonrió al ver a su hija.

-"no, mi pequeña"-respondió –"no estas muerta. No al menos que tú decidas que lo estas"

-"¿Por qué te puedo ver? ¿Qué sucedió?"-preguntó Candy empezando a llorar. Jane no había cambiado en absolutamente nada. El cabello rubio como el de ella, sus ojos cafés y el rastro de las pecas iluminaba su gracioso rostro. Su sonrisa era la misma… -"perdóname… ese día, ese día yo no te dije que te vaya bien cuando fuiste a trabajar. Ese día no pude decirte cuanto te quiero"

-"Candy, pequeña, yo lo sé"-dijo Jane acercándose hasta colocarse a la altura de su hija –"Yo sé lo que tu corazón siente"-sonrió –"porque eres mi hija y te amo"

-"mamá…Yo… ¿Dónde estoy?"

-"estamos en el interior de tu alma, Candy"-explicó Jane –"algo trágico ha sucedido en el mundo real y la única manera de que tu alma se protegiera era encerrando tu consciencia aquí. Pero, no es la solución Candy. Tienes que volver… tienes que ser fuerte"

Los recuerdos de Candy volvieron como _flashbacks_… la sangre… había mucha sangre… emanaba del cuerpo de Anthony… era su sangre… ¡Anthony! ¡No! el recuerdo la atormentaba… no era posible.

-"mi pequeña"-dijo Jane sacando a Candy de sus recuerdos cogiendo su mano tan blanca como la nieve –"hay muchas personas que te necesitan. Tu padre, tu hermanito, tus amigos, tus tías que te quieren mucho. Tienes que volver, pequeña mía"

-"¿Qué va a pasar con Anthony?"-preguntó en un susurro

-"tienes que volver para saberlo. Si te quedas aquí es imposible que algún día lo sepas"-dijo Jane –"No importa lo que suceda allá afuera, sé que eres muy fuerte y lograras afrontarlo. Eres mi hija, Candy"

-"Mamá… ¿podré verte de nuevo?"

-"Recuerda, Candy… que siempre estaré a tu lado. No importa donde estés… yo siempre cuidaré de ti. Te amo, mi pequeña"-dijo mientras que se desvanecía en el viento

-"Te amo, mamá"-dijo llorando –"tengo que volver… tengo que volver… tengo que volver"

La luz del reflector le daba directamente al rostro cegándole completamente la visión. Sentía como la platina debajo de su cuerpo era fría y dura. Escuchaba murmullos por todas partes, no entendía nada de lo que murmuraban. Era como si estuviera en otra dimensión.

-"doctor… despertó, la señorita Cartwright, despertó"

Candy vio sombras… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era ese lugar? Era como si le hubieran dado un gran golpe en la cabeza y recién se percatara del mundo donde vivía.

-"¡Candy!"

Alguien familiar, pasos apresurados se acercaban torpemente. Un abrazo cálido y precipitado. Le dolía, se sentía débil… al fin pudo reconocer de quien se trataba.

-"¿Michael?"-pregunto confundida cuando por fin pudo organizar sus ideas para hablar

El padre de Candy se encontraba desaliñado y preocupado como si no se hubiera aseado en días. La barba le había crecido notablemente, tenía ojeras y estaba más pálido de lo normal. No supo porque pero ver el rostro de su padre la alivió.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"-preguntó sintiéndose desorientada… ¿todo había sido un sueño? Pero era claro que no estaba en su habitación.

-"se encuentra en la mansión Andrew, señorita Cartwright"-dijo un hombre pausadamente ingresando a la habitación donde estaban el padre y la hija, un doctor y una enfermera. Candy lo conocía pero no recordaba su nombre con claridad.-"mi nombre es George y soy el hombre de confianza de la familia Andrew"

-"¿don… donde está Anthony?"-pregunto con la ilusión de que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño

-"pues… el joven Anthony…"-dudó George en elegir las palabras correctas para explicarle a Candy.

Candy sintió miedo al ver titubear al elegante hombre. Miró a Michael quien no sabía que decir. No. No podía ser cierto. La rubia saltó prácticamente de la cama, pese a los moretones que tenía… no le importaba… tenía que saber que estaba bien. Tenía que saber que estaba con vida.

Por favor, por favor. Un milagro.

Un milagro.

George, Jason y el equipo de seguridad llegaban al muelle n°10, habían algunos aliados de Sir Edward Andrew que habían capturado durante el trayecto de llegar al lugar.

El hombre que había infiltrado como parte de la seguridad de Edward Andrew había reaccionado justo a tiempo para impedir una tragedia mayor. Necesitaban una confesión de Edward para poder desenmascarar todo el complot que se había tejido durante años. Sabía que si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Edward iba a ir detrás de Anthony, nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos como para involucrar a personas inocentes como la señorita Cartwright.

El elegante aristócrata yacía en el suelo con un impacto de bala en ambas piernas para evitar que escapara. El hombre de confianza de Edward, Yin Ahmad se encontraba inmóvil con un disparo en la cabeza –George había hecho confesar al otro hombre de confianza que había capturado con traje de enfermero cuyo nombre era Tyson Orihuela- pero justo a unos metros de donde estaba el señor Andrew se encontraban los dos jóvenes rubios en el suelo frio de concreto.

Corrió hacia los dos temblando. La señorita Cartwright estaba en estado catatónico… no reaccionaba, pero al parecer estaba ilesa, salvo por algunos golpes y moretones menores. Eso significaba que toda la sangre que había entre ambos cuerpos pertenecía a… se acercó a tocarle el pulso con el miedo tensándole los sentidos.

-"Oh Dios Mío"

Candy abrió la puerta de la habitación adjunta. Esa ala de la mansión parecía un hospital por lo menos habían unas 10 personas con traje blanco de aquí para allá atendiendo a dos personas. Reconoció al primero. Stear Cornwell se encontraba dormido en una cama amplia y había varios aparatos médicos conectados a su cuerpo. Volteó hacia la otra camilla, vio el cabello rubio y su corazón dio un vuelco.

-"¡Anthony!"-gritó pasando a través de dos enfermeras. Amplió su sonrisa cuando llegó hacia el paciente.-"¡Anthony!"

La persona que conocía Candy como Albert Torrance se hallaba dormitando al igual que Stear en la camilla… ¿Qué estaba haciendo Albert en la mansión Andrew? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Qué le había sucedido? Se le notaba fatigado como si estuviera convaleciente de alguna enfermedad de la que ella había ignorado rotundamente.

Pero no era Anthony.

La sangre… podía ser verdad… no, las lágrimas volvieron a su rostro en cuestión de segundos. Quiso gritar pero nada salía de su garganta. Fue cuando una mano posó en su hombro, sin querer había terminado hecha un ovillo en el suelo… no quiso abrir los ojos. No quería, si todo era un sueño quería despertar y darse cuenta de que estaba en su departamento en el centro de Chicago preparándose para un nuevo semestre… o… que su madre seguía viva y vivía en New Orleans.

-"Candy"

La rubia levantó la mirada y vio dos ojos oscuros que la miraban afablemente.

-"Archie… ¿Qué ha pasado con Anthony? ¿Dónde está?"

-"Ven… sígueme, por favor"-dijo su amigo ofreciéndole la mano. Candy dudó pero al final accedió a su gesto de amistad. Los dos caminaron hacia el pasillo que conectaba hacia la planta superior.

Archie abrió una puerta, la luz era brillante dentro de esa habitación habían varios médicos alrededor de la cama. Fue cuando por fin lo vio, el cabello rubio de Anthony brillaba, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero respiraba con lentitud.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba vivo… estaba vivo.

-"ha sobrevivido a tres cirugías"-explicó George apareciendo detrás de ambos –"los médicos dicen que se pondrá bien… y que lo trataron justo a tiempo"

-"¿de verdad… estará bien?"

-"si, necesitará de repente algo de rehabilitación por unos meses pero es una suerte de que la bala no haya dañado su sistema nervioso central. Al principio creímos que sí y que había una alta probabilidad de que quedase invalido de por vida, pero se descartó de que no será así"

Candy suspiró aliviada -"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

-"Los encontraron hace dos días"-dijo Michael al lado de George –"estabas en estado catatónico Candy, no sabíamos que iba a pasar contigo… pero al final volviste en si"

-"mamá me ayudó"-dijo Candy tranquilamente –"ella me dijo que volviera"

-"estoy seguro que si"-sonrió Michael

-"les avisé a Annie y a Griselle que volviste a la normalidad. Vendrán a visitarte en un rato"-dijo Archie –"estoy seguro que tienen mucho de qué hablar"

-"será mejor que dejemos descansar a Anthony. El médico indico que no debería tardar en recobrar el conocimiento. Posiblemente hoy o mañana"-explicó George a los demás para el alivio de Candy

-"¿Qué sucederá con el señor… Andrew?"-preguntó Candy recordando el cañón de la pistola apuntando hacia su cabeza –"¿Dónde está?"

-"no tienes que preocuparte por eso, pequeña Candy"-dijo George

–"será extraditado a Escocia donde será juzgado por todo lo que cometió. Él es el único responsable de todo este complot"

Elroy Andrew hizo su aparición frente a los presentes

-"buen… buenos días, señora Andrew"-dijo Candy haciendo una reverencia ante Elroy siempre se había sentido intimidada en la presencia de la dama

-"veo que ya se recuperó de su estado, señorita Cartwright"-dijo Elroy –"me alegro mucho"

-"gra… gracias"-dijo sonrojándose. Siempre le causaba un poco de temor el porte de la tía abuela –"¿Qué le pasó a Stear? y….¿por qué Albert está aquí? ¿Qué le sucedió?"-preguntó a Archie quien estaba más cerca de ella

-"porque Albert Torrance, no es realmente quien tú crees, Candy"

-"¡Albert!"-gritó Candy al ver al rubio ingresando a la habitación por donde iba a salir la dama

-"William, deberías estar descansando"-dijo Elroy seriamente –"aun tienes que recuperar tus fuerzas. George, acompáñame al estudio, necesitamos preparar todo para el juicio de Edward"

George se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y se apresuró a seguir a Elroy.

Candy no entendía porque Elroy había llamado a Albert ¿William? Ni porque Albert le había dicho eso… estaba más confundida.

-"Stear resultó herido cuando trataba de salvarme la vida, Candy"-dijo Albert tranquilamente mientras que Candy se sorprendía –"y mi nombre no es Albert Torrance, siempre fui William Albert Andrew. Soy el tío de Anthony, Archie y Stear. Mi hermana era la madre de Anthony, Rosemary"

-"¡¿ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!"

Súbitamente, Candy se desmayó sobre los brazos de su padre no sabía si era de la sorpresa, la falta de comida y energía o el agotamiento.

Consciente o inconscientemente sabía que todo había terminado ¿verdad?

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** ¿FIN? ¿Ustedes que dicen? Jijiji nooooooooooo! Porque se viene el epilogo n.n para saber que sucede con nuestros protagonistas favoritos… al final me decidí por no hacer un final trágico aunque realmente me picaba por terminar en tragedia, pero después dije noooooo mejor no n.n pero sé que sufrieron al mantenerlas en ascuas la mayor parte del fanfic… espero que haya tenido el impacto que deseo… y espero que se haya entendido la captura de Sir Edward Andrew… ahhh él era el malo, hasta le ganó a los Leagan O.o George llegó para salvar el día n.n e hirieron a Anthony T.T debo de dejar de ver series criminalísticas… n/n, no mejor no jijijiji bueno, espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado la historia a través de sus ejem 37 capítulos… nunca pensé que me saliera taaaaannn largo… aun no me despediré pero quiero agradecerles a todas las hermosas lectoras que me han seguido durante TODO este tiempo con su apoyo incondicional se logró avanzar y concluir con el fanfic. Agradecimientos especiales a todas ustedes por soportar mis notas, mis intrigas y mi giros inesperados lol, siento mucho haber decepcionado a las terryfans xD pero bueno hay que leer de todo y me di cuenta de que el fanfiction está lleno de terryfics o.O Lime siempre marcando la diferencia xD… aprovechando la ocasión y hablando de los Terryfics, tal y como lo prometí voy a escribir un nuevo fanfic de Candy (oh sí, no se van a deshacer de Lime tan fácilmente xD) se llamará "El merodeador nocturno" el cual estará basado en la novela del mismo nombre de Susan Carroll, espero que me sigan jiji. Prometo intentar actualizar cada semana (como he tratado con este fanfic xD) pero esta semana empecé mis clases de post-grado en la universidad (si, de nuevo a estudiar xD) y de repenteeeeee no actualizare así de seguido como ahora :( pero igual tendré la intensión. Ya bueno, muchas notas… ya nos leemos en el epilogo. Se les quiere… un abrazo.

****Sección Reviews****

**Skarllet Northman:** Si, lo sé, fue una maldad, pero al menos ya está todo resuelto (casi todo) que lo veremos en el epilogo n.n jijijiji gracias por todo este tiempo y por siempre estar al pendiente! Saludos!

**Josie:** T.T yo tampoco quiero despedirme aun, pienso que solo será un hasta luego! Bueno supongo que nunca sabremos qué sucedió con las enfermeras n.n hay que imaginarnos que las noqueo y las encerró en una habitación de limpieza o algo así O.o ¡Llegó George a salvar el día! Ya sabremos en el epilogo que exactamente pasó y como se enteró y todo lo demás acerca del complot que no se ha desarrollado mucho en este capítulo jijiji pero lo principal era rescatarlos :3! Y sí, yo sé que falta explicar varias cosas… n.n ya nos leemos prontito! :D un abrazo!

**Becky70:** Jajajajajajaja el capítulo no fue acto para cardiacos, espero que este haya sido un poco menos O.o cardiaco (espero) me hiciste reír con tus comentarios! Ya nos leemos en el epilogo! Un abrazo

**Leihej:** :D me maté de risa con tus comentarios y te imaginaba comiendo tus galletas de animalitos y atragantándote con ellos y hablándole a la pantalla haciendo barra para que Anthony llegara, no le disparan a Stear y que Albert recordara ! Lo siento, sí que las cosas pasaban simultáneamente y no sabía a qué darle prioridad :P pero al menos te hice caso y si, tendremos final feliz n.n! Sería de nuevo terrible que Anthony se muriera T.T! Nunca podría superarlo (de nuevo) ya sabremos más en el epilogo (y eso que mi mente macabra estaba pensando dejarlas en intriga hasta el epilogo –sobre si realmente vivió o no- pero ya era demasiada tortura xD psicológica) jijijiji nos leemos en el epilogo. Muchas gracias como siempre! :D

**Lela:** si, lo sé Lime es cruel lol jajajaja aquí está la continuación (y capitulo ultimo) sin contar el epilogo! :D espero que te hayan alcanzado las vacas! Un abrazo!

**Amy CL:** Wowwwwwwwwww que lindo tu comentario :3 esa era la idea de que lo vivieran en carne propia lol –y de paso sufrieran con el suspenso- me alegro que hayas sentido de que realmente te metiste en la historia me pone muy contenta! Ya ahora si más tranquilas leeremos el epilogo las explicaciones pendientes! :D, un abrazo!


	38. Epilogo: Corazon

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Epilogo: Corazón**_

Abrió las cortinas para que el sol ingresara. Los rayos del sol tocaban su rostro pálido y vivaz. El aroma de rosas se encontraba presente en la habitación… las cambiaba todos los días. La primavera estaba iniciando nuevamente. Era abril. Hacía un año que su madre se había ido, pero Candy sabía que siempre estaba junto a ella. No importaba donde estuviese, Jane siempre estaría con ella.

Se empinó y abrió la ventana, la brisa del viento enjuagaba sus cabellos y la animaba a mirar hacia el jardín esplendoroso. Hoy sería un día espectacular, los empleados de la mansión iban de aquí para allá moviendo cosas… al principio se había rehusado, pero él había insistido.

-"¡Candy!"

-"¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María!"-gritó jubilosa desde la ventana. Justo al lado del arco de rosas llegaban con un par de maletas sus dos amadas tías. Había viajado desde New Orleans para asistir a la misa de año de Jane Carter.

Candy bajó apresuradamente las escaleras de la mansión, para recibirlas. Archie y Stear junto con Annie habían ido a recibir a Patty al aeropuerto. Archie y Annie habían iniciado una relación desde hacía dos meses de manera formal. Y bueno, Stear había estado hospitalizado desde el último agosto hasta finales de octubre debido al disparo que había recibido al defender a su tío William.

Oh sí, pero para ella siempre sería el buen Albert. Se había llevado una gran sorpresa al descubrir que en realidad Albert, era el tío de todos ellos y el heredero de la familia Andrew.

-"¡Hey, Candy! ¡Cuidado!"-dijo Albert desde la puerta de la mansión al percatarse que casi lo atropellaba. Sonrió. Nunca se iba a cansar de verla feliz y corriendo llena de vida.

-"¡Lo siento!"-gritó mientras que iba al encuentro de sus dos amadas tías. –"¡Bienvenidas! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlas!"-gritó recibiendo el cálido abrazo de ambas

-"¡Oh Candy! ¡Cuánto has crecido! ¡Estas hecha una señorita!"-dijo la señorita Pony con una sonrisa. Parecía que el tiempo no pasaba para sus tías.

-"muchas gracias por la invitación, Candy querida"-dijo la hermana Maria. –"aunque está bien que nos quedemos aquí"-pregunto sintiéndose incomoda viendo el tamaño de la mansión

-"pues… si"-dijo Candy sonrojándose. Albert había insistido que sus tías queridas se hospedaran en la mansión durante su estadía en Chicago. Claramente había sentido mucha pena.

-"¡Candyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

La llamada de Annie Britter llamó su atención, justo en ese momento llegaban en el auto de Stear –conducido por Archie- una cabecita castaña se asomó por la parte trasera. Era Patty, se había dejado crecer el cabello y lo llevaba en una cola de caballo. El auto se detuvo a unos metros de todos.

-"buenas tardes"-saludaron en coro los recién llegados.

-"¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María! Ya están aquí"-mencionó Patty mientras que ayudaba a bajar sus pertenencias –"con cuidado abuela"

-"¡Buenas tardes señora O'Brian!"-saludó Candy –"que alegría tenerla aquí"

-"buenas tardes jovencitas"-dijo la anciana con una amable sonrisa –"Patty nunca me dijo que nos íbamos a quedar en una casa tan bonita"

-"yo tampoco sabía, abuela"-dijo Patty

-"¡Candy!"-dijo Annie mientras que la abrazaba. Desde que había iniciado la relación con Archie, las cosas habían cambiado para ella, empezando por su autoestima.

-"¡Las acompañaré a sus habitaciones!"-dijo Candy tratando de cargar una de las maletas

-"no te esfuerces, Candy"-dijo Stear –"nosotros nos encargaremos de toda esta mudanza"

-"nunca entenderé a las mujeres, es solo un fin de semana y se traen toda la casa encima"-dijo Archie mientras que era reprendido por Annie con un gesto

No muy lejos de ahí, William Albert Andrew observaba junto a su hombre de confianza George toda la ruidosa escena que se daba en los jardines en ese preciso momento. Desde agosto, Albert había sido proclamado como heredero y cabeza de la familia Andrew en su totalidad. Sin embargo, la ceremonia de formalización recién se llevaría a cabo en un par de meses en Escocia.

-"me alegra ver a Candy contenta"-dijo cruzado de brazos apoyado en una columna –"la misa de año de su madre debe ser muy importante para ella. Me alegro que no esté triste"

-"la señorita Candy no conoce sentimiento de tristeza. Yo creo que la ceremonia es más un acto de amor y recuerdo hacia ella"-comentó George –"¿y el señor Cartwright?"

-"estará aquí en unas horas"-dijo Albert consultando su reloj –"después de que su compañía se volvió socio estratégico de los negocios Andrew tiene su agenda más ocupada… pero procuré alcanzarle un vuelo sin escalas desde Sao Paulo hasta aquí para que llegara con anticipación"

-"siempre piensas en todo"

-"toda la educación que recibí desde que tengo memoria"-dijo rodando los ojos –"y estoy recibiendo ahora ayuda bastante…"-sonrió

-"buenas tardes… señor Andrew"-dijo nerviosamente Patty. Justo acababan de llegar a la puerta donde conversaban George y Albert –"mu… muchas gracias por la invitación"

-"estamos muy agradecidas con usted, señor Andrew"-dijo la hermana María ofreciéndole –"todos han sido muy amables"

-"¡No por favor! No me digan así"-dijo Albert sintiéndose ofendido –"me hacen sentir viejo y solo tengo 23 años… soy Albert. Además esta casa es lo suficientemente grande… George, por favor, escoltas a las damas a sus habitaciones"

-"por supuesto, síganme por favor. Mi nombre es George y estoy para cualquier inquietud que tengan… les daré un breve tour por la casa si me lo permiten… por aquí…"

La voz de George se fue perdiendo a medida que el grupo avanzaba hacia la segunda planta.

-"muchas gracias Albert"-dijo Candy quien se había quedado en la entrada –"están encantadas… solo será un fin de semana"

-"no podía permitir que tus amigas y tus tías se quedaran en un hotel, Candy. Además, tú ya eres prácticamente de esta familia"-sonrió el rubio y Candy se sonrojo notablemente –"estoy en deuda contigo… gracias a ti, pude recuperar mi memoria y a mi familia"

-"yo no hice nada"-dijo la rubia aun avergonzada –"solo fue el destino que me permitió conocerlos"

-"¡Necesitamos ayuda!"-gritó Stear desde unos metros más atrás sosteniendo una ¿pecera? Al parecer Patty o la abuela de Patty había traído a July de paseo el fin de semana.

-"¡Lo vuelvo a repetir, nunca entenderé porque las mujeres cargan con toda su casa cuando se van de paseo!"-se quejó Archie al lado de su hermano quien llevaba dos pesadas maletas una en cada brazo

Albert y Candy rieron ante la escena de ambos hermanos mientras que se adelantaban para ir a ayudarlos con los paquetes.

_**Me estoy enamorando y no sé lo que hacer**_

_**Vivo en un mundo de colores cuando estoy contigo**_

_**Tus ojos son un cielo estrellado**_

_**Escucha a tu conciencia y sabrás que solo a ti te quiero**_

Elroy Andrew paseaba por el estudio sintiéndose un poco inquieta. Esa semana se había dictado por fin la sentencia para Sir Edward Andrew al quien se le había dado prisión perpetua por los asesinatos de William Andrew padre, Rosemary Andrew y los intentos de asesinato de William Albert Andrew, Anthony Brower y Candice Cartwright. El plan de seguimiento y encubrimiento por parte del personal de George había funcionado a la perfección, aunque claro eso casi había cobrado vidas inocentes en el proceso.

Se había sentido ofuscada y molesta por haber estado tan al margen de esa situación, pero George posteriormente le había explicado que había sido para no perjudicar su salud. Además tenía que estar completamente seguro de que había un complot por parte de Sir. Edward para proceder.

Su hijo Arthur había estado consciente de los planes de su padre, por lo que había sido acusado de complicidad y le darían una pena de no menor de 20 años. Todo parecía indicar que el plan de Edward era deshacerse del imperio en América para que su hijo se adueñara de todo el bloque de negocios a nivel mundial. Había sido un golpe duro y deshonrosa para la familia Andrew en Escocia, pero el Concejo había apoyado la petición de juzgar a Sir Edward como responsable de esos actos tan barbáricos a solicitud del desaparecido William Andrew hijo.

Por ello, una vez terminado el juicio y dictada la sentencia, William Andrew hijo podría asumir el patriarcado de manera formal el siguiente mes.

Se recostó en la silla después de leer el informe del Concejo con respecto a la resolución. Se sentía aliviada. Ese monstruo nunca más tocaría a ninguno de su familia y mucho menos a sus queridos sobrinos.

Aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con la manera de actuar de William, se había negado rotundamente a que sus sobrinos viajaran a Londres a educarse en el San Pablo, aunque considerando las lesiones que tenían iba a ser un poco difícil el traslado. Elisa había llorado de indignación al descubrir que sus planes de estudiar a Europa se veían frustrados y no les había dirigido la palabra en un mes.

Drásticamente, había cambiado la modalidad de la escuela y habían continuado con sus profesores a domicilio 10 horas diarias. Frente a la protesta de Archie, quien estaba ileso y podía asistir a clases con regularidad. Esta vez, William si había apoyado su decisión y sus sobrinos había recibido clases en la mansión.

-"buenas tardes, madame"-dijo George tocando la puerta –"¿interrumpo?"

-"Pasa George…. ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto afuera?"

-"han llegado las visitas de la señorita Candy, madame"-dijo George –"les acabo de indicar sus habitaciones"

Elroy rodo los ojos, nunca le iba a terminar de cuadrar Candice Cartwright, pero al parecer contaba con la aprobación de William y sus sobrinos. No había podido contradecir a William ni explicarle que la mansión no era un hotel para que se quedaran las amistades de Candice, ni mucho menos que ella pasara el tiempo en la mansión mientras que su padre estaba de viaje.

Pero como siempre, William se había salido con la suya.

-"¿hoy es?"

-"si, madame. Hoy se llevará a cabo la misa anual de la madre de la señorita Candy"-respondió George respetuosamente –"el padre Paul no debe tardar en llegar"

-"otro capricho de William"-refunfuñó con un largo suspiro –"siente que está en deuda con esa niña"

-"¿y no lo está, madame?"

-"Ya terminé de leer el informe que me trajiste. Me parece bien la resolución del Concejo. Por favor, encárgate de programar el viaje de William para que no se cruce con sus obligaciones, estudios ni trabajo"-resolvió evitando la pregunta del buen George

-"si, madame ¿no asistirá a la ceremonia?"-dijo George consultando su reloj –"todavía es temprano"

-"Iré…"-dijo después de un largo silencio

George cerró la puerta dejando en el despacho a Elroy, la dama tenía nobles sentimientos en el fondo a pesar de su recto comportamiento. Pero sabía que se sentía algo celosa por la atención prestada a Candice por parte de los miembros más importantes de su familia.

_**Yo por ti me muero, yo pierdo la razón**_

_**Yo solo te pido un poquito de tu amor**_

_**Hey, dímelo corazón, tu eres mi ilusión**_

_**Yo quiero estar contigo hasta el final.**_

Manhattan, Nueva York, NY

Hora local: 13:35

Los ensayos para la obra habían culminado. Se sentía agitado, era la tercera obra que presentaba junto con el productor Roger Silvarini. Las primeras dos, Romeo y Julieta y Chicago habían sido éxitos rotundos… inclusive había recibido numerosos contratos para trabajar no solo en teatro sino en televisión. Pero era algo que no le interesaba mucho, al menos por ahora.

-"¡estuviste fantástico, Terry!"-dijo Susana desde el público. Desde que habían interpretado Romeo y Julieta, los dos habían actuado juntos.

-"lo sé"-dijo el sin darle mayor importancia a sus comentarios

Susana Marlowe desconocía lo que había sucedido entre Candy y Terry hacia muchos meses atrás, pero no había perdido las esperanzas para que Terry se convirtiera no solo en su pareja en el escenario, si no en la vida real. Sin embargo, era tratada con frialdad y hasta crueldad afuera de los escenarios. Ella, al igual que él se había mudado a NY junto con su madre.

-"sabes… han abierto un nuevo teatro en Broadway… bueno lo remodelaron ¿no quieres ir a verlo?"-preguntó Susana acercándose al castaño

-"no, gracias"-dijo el pausadamente –"ya quedé con alguien para salir más tarde"

-"¿salir? ¿Con alguien?"-pregunto Susana. Era la primera vez en meses que Terry le decía algo así –"¿con quién?"

-"creo que no te incumbe esa respuesta"-dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora mientras que se colocaba ambas manos en los bolsillos y se daba la vuelta –"¿o sí?"

Susan se quedó muda con la actitud de Terry… ¿sería cierto lo que acababa de mencionarle? Iba a salir con ¿alguien? Se sintió enojada y refunfuño en su sitio… de repente era una treta de él para hacerla enfadar… de repente si, de repente no, pero de algo estaba segura… que había dejado la semilla de la duda dentro de ella.

Terry se sintió satisfecho, contaba con que al menos, Susana lo dejase tranquilo por un tiempo. Suspiró, ya habían pasado varios meses desde que dejó de ver a Candy. Ella le había escrito unas cuantas veces contándole su nuevo año escolar, sobre la relación con su padre que iba mejorando día con día, y que le deseaba siempre lo mejor. Pero sobre todo ponía énfasis en que le diera una nueva oportunidad a su padre.

Richard Grandchester había cumplido su promesa de dejarlo en paz y vivir con su madre en NY. Había enviado un regalo de su parte por su cumpleaños que no fue tan bien recibido ni por Eleanor ni por él, pero le envió un escueto correo agradeciéndole el presente, solo por el vivo recuerdo de Candy de ser más tolerante con Richard.

Candy…

Ella le seguía escribiendo aunque él no le respondía. Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas del pasado.

Se encogió de hombros mientras que veía llegar al lujoso Mercedes blanco sobre la acera. Su madre se lo había adquirido hacia un par de meses, bueno realmente era un regalo de su productor ejecutivo. Terry sabía de la relación de su madre con Roger, y no le importaba mucho. Sentía que su madre tenía que continuar con su vida, ya varios años sacrificados por la lucha constante por su custodia y su ocupada carrera artística, a veces pensaba que una dote de felicidad no le caería nada mal.

Felicidad.

De repente, quien sabe a él también le tocaría en el futuro ser feliz con alguien.

_-"aunque trates de ocultarlo, eres un buen chico y mereces encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz para toda la vida"_

Esa era una frase de la carta que ella le había escrito antes de irse de Nueva York. Suspiró. Lo único que sabía era que esa persona no era Susana Marlowe. Su carácter lo atormentaba, nadie en su sano juicio podría soportar a esa mujer…

-"¿esperaste mucho, Terry?"-preguntó Eleanor mirando hacia su apuesto y único hijo

-"No"

Terry siempre querría a su madre, aunque no lo demostrara. Tal vez, un paso para ser feliz era justamente vivir y comprenderla… y por supuesto, enfocarse en su carrera artística.

Porque sin quererlo, aun no dejaba de pensar en la pecosa rubia con aires de niño malcriado que se encontraba en Chicago, preguntándose en el fondo si ella había realmente encontrado la felicidad al lado de la persona que escogió.

-"hoy iremos a almorzar los dos"-dijo Eleanor ajena a los pensamientos de su hijo. Los almuerzos y cenas con Silvarini se habían vuelto costumbre –"¿Qué es lo que quieres comer?"

Terry dudó, pero sabía que Eleanor quería hablar a solas con él. Adivinaba el porqué, hacia un par de días la había sorprendido encontrándolas con varias nauseas que ella adjudicaba por falta de sueño y estrés. Se encogió de hombros.

-"lo que elijas estará bien para mi"-respondió disipando sus dudas y dejando que el tiempo –y el almuerzo- le dieran la razón

-"de acuerdo, Terry"-sonrió Eleanor sintiéndose contenta mientras que arrancaba el lujoso auto y ambos desaparecían por el tráfico de Manhattan hacia la quinta avenida.

_**Hey, tu y yo corazón, **_

_**Tú eres mi gran amor**_

_**Hay algo en tus ojos tan especial**_

-"buenas tardes"

Griselle Graham ingresó a la mansión Andrew sosteniendo un hermoso arreglo floral lleno de orquídeas, era recibida por Albert quien se encontraba en la puerta esperando que los preparativos estuvieran listos para recibir a los invitados.

-"hola Griselle, buenas tardes"-saludó con una amable sonrisa. –"gracias por el arreglo, estoy seguro que Candy se pondrá muy contenta"

La bonita joven sonrió ante la cordialidad del tío de sus mejores amigos. –"¿Dónde están todos? Veo bastante ajetreo por los alrededores… creo que llegue temprano"

-"siempre serás bienvenida a esta casa"-sonrió Albert y la adolescente bajó la mirada sintiéndose un poco cohibida. Últimamente se había sentido nerviosa ante la presencia de ese hombre. Sonrió –"luces muy linda esta tarde"

-"muchas gracias"

-"ya vinieron las amistades de Candy ¿sabías? Unas amables señoritas y una abuelita con su nieta… hace tiempo que no se escuchaba la alegría en esta mansión"-comentó mientras que Griselle lo escuchaba atentamente

-"me alegro ver que se encuentra cada vez mejor… ha pasado tiempo"

-"si, casi un año desde que recobré la memoria"-sonrió Albert recordando –"aunque fue una grata sorpresa saber que no estaba solo"

-"buenas tardes"

La voz llamó su atención, ambos se giraron para ver a los recién llegados.

-"buenas tardes a todos"-sonrió la chica de cabello castaño

Annie dio una sonrisa recatada hacia Griselle. Aún estaba el recelo que sentía ante la muchacha, pese a que la relación entre Archie y ella se había formalizado… no iba a olvidar de que ella siempre había sido su primer amor.

-"tanto tiempo, Griselle"-dijo Patty acercándose a saludarla –"me alegro de verte"

-"yo también, Patty. Se te ve muy bien el cabello largo te asienta perfecto"

-"muchas gracias"-dijo la chica sonrojándose –"oh que lindo arreglo…ah sí, te presento a la hermana María y la señorita Pony, son las tías de Candy"

-"muchísimo gusto"-dijo Griselle haciendo una reverencia –"Candy me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, son como sus segundas madres"

-"que linda niña… si, Candy es como nuestra hija"-sonrió la señorita Pony cogiendo sus manos

-"nos alegramos que Candy tenga tan buenos amigos, aquí en Chicago. Al principio estábamos bastante preocupadas pero después de saber que es querida por tanta gente. Estamos muy contentas"-dijo la hermana María

-"discúlpenme, ahí está el padre Paul. Iré a recibirlo"-se excusó Archie dejando a las chicas conversar entre si –"por favor, una vez más siéntanse como en su casa"

-"muchas gracias"

_**Tu amor es una lluvia que yo veo en tus ojos**_

_**Me haces flotar en nubes de oro**_

_**Puedo con todo el mundo si consigo tu sonrisa**_

Candy se miró en el espejo de la habitación que la había asignado durante su estadía en la mansión Andrew. Dorothy se había encargado de hacerle los últimos arreglos al vestido que llevaría esa noche. Dorothy era una de las mucamas de la mansión que había sido especialmente designada por Albert para que la atendiera en todo lo que Candy requiera. Sin embargo, Candy la consideraba una amiga más… en pocos meses habían simpatizado bastante.

El vestido era simplemente divino. No era tan largo de color esmeralda que contrastaban con el brillo de su mirada, tela y seda importada… en la parte superior era de lino de un color más pálido con brillantes alrededor del cuello.

-"Mamá, yo sé que puedes verme ahora"-pensaba mirándose –"Muchas gracias por todas las bendiciones que me das y me sigues dando. Me has enseñado que la vida es solo una, siempre tenemos solo una oportunidad para escoger el ser felices"-cerró los ojos poniéndose en posición de oración –"gracias por todo… te amo, mamá"

Súbitamente sintió como una calidez invadía su cuerpo, como un abrazo cariñoso e invisible respondiendo a su oración. Siempre, siempre, Jane iba a estar a su lado para protegerla y velar por su felicidad.

Sonrió.

Minutos después sintió unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, las cuales la distrajeron por completo.

-"adelante"

-"¡Candy!"-gritó Michael abriendo la puerta –"¡Ya estoy aquí!"

-"¡Papá! ¡Bienvenido!"-sonrió ampliamente. El tiempo había pasado y había limado las asperezas que había entre Michael y Candy. Por fin, por fin las diferencias habían quedado atrás y era feliz –"qué bueno que llegaste a tiempo"

Michael Cartwright se quedó mirando asombradamente a Candy. Se sobó los ojos… le había parecido haber visto en el reflejo de Candy, la mirada y la sonrisa de Jane Carter.

-"Jane…"

-"¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo?"-dijo Candy sin entender lo que había susurrado Michael. Se acercó mientras que pasaba la mano frente a él

-"no… nada, no sucede nada"-dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro –"te ves preciosa con ese vestido, Candy"-dijo él admirando la ropa que llevaba

-"¿verdad que si?"-dijo dando una vuelta –"Annie me ayudó a escogerlo… y Dorothy me ayudó con algunos ajustes… ¿Qué tal Brasil?"

Michael sonrió mientras que la cogía de los hombros –"Excelente… justo me encontré con Albert y con el padre Paul en la entrada… me dijo que le diera los detalles el lunes sobre el negocio concretado"

-"¡¿el padre Paul ya llegó?!"-dijo alarmada mientras miraba el reloj de pared que había en su habitación –"¡Oh Dios! Son casi las 4pm… tienes que irte a cambiar también…"-dijo mientras que lo empujaba hacia el pasillo

-"pe… pero… tengo que ir… a recoger a Johnny"-dijo Michael

-"no te preocupes, ya me encargue de eso"-dijo Candy desde su puerta –"nos vemos en 20 minutos, tengo que presentarte a mis tías… ¿no las has visto no?"

-"eh… no"-dudó Michael –"vine de frente a tu habitación"

-"¡Michael, 20 minutos!"-dijo dando un portazo. Michael se quedó estático en la puerta, después de un largo suspiro se alejó a la habitación que ocupaba el de vez en cuando asignada por Albert.

_**Yo por ti me muero, yo pierdo la razón**_

_**Yo solo te pido un poquito de tu amor**_

_**Hey, dímelo corazón, tu eres mi ilusión**_

_**Yo quiero estar contigo hasta el final.**_

-"no sé por qué tenemos que venir a la misa del año de la madre de Candy, mamita"-dijo quejándose Eliza Leagan ingresando a la mansión Andrew en compañía –"no puedo creer que la tía abuela estuvo de acuerdo con esto… ni si quiera es de la familia"

-"calla Eliza"-susurró Sara Leagan –"sabes que es una orden de William Andrew, como cabeza de la familia tenemos que hacerlo"

-"pero mamita… ella es una mugrienta… arruino nuestros planes de ir a Londres"-dijo molesta cada vez que recordaba su viaje frustrado le provocaba nauseas –"como la odio"

-"sí, es cierto, mamita… Candy está manipulando al tío William"-se quejó Neil –"debemos hacer algo"

Sara Leagan cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en una respuesta a sus hijos –"entiendan que nosotros no podemos hacer nada"-explicó –"Tampoco no es de mi agrado asistir, pero sería una descortesía faltar a una invitación de los Andrew, ahora que su padre se encuentra en viaje de negocios"

-"¡Pero mamita!"-protestaron en coro

-"las cosas se han vuelto chabacanas desde que ella está aquí"

-"calla Eliza"-dijo por segunda vez –"Es más, tu padre cree que deberías hacerte amiga de Candy. Puede ser beneficioso para ti"

-"¿yo…? amiga de esa mugrienta… asquerosa"-dijo con despecho –"¡Como si no fuera suficiente que me haya arruinado el viaje a Londres! ¡esa entrometida también…!"

-"suficiente Eliza. No escucharé ninguna palabra más. No te podemos decir de quien debes ser amiga pero sería beneficioso si te relacionaras más con Candy. Punto final"

-"¡Mamitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

_**Hey, tu y yo corazón, **_

_**Tú eres mi gran amor**_

_**Hay algo en tus ojos tan especial**_

-"un gusto conocerlo en persona señor Cartwright"-dijeron la hermana María y la señorita Pony mientras que bajaban al jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Minutos antes Candy los había presentado formalmente

-"muchas gracias por su atención hacia Candy"-dijo Michael con una sonrisa –"siempre me ha hablado muy bien de ustedes y de cuanto las quiere. Es una pena que no hayamos podido conocernos hasta ahora"

-"sí, es cierto. Estoy segura que Jane está contenta en alguna parte de que así sea"-dijo la señorita Pony poniéndose un poco triste al hablar de la madre de Candy –"era un ángel"

-"si, ella lo era"-dijo Michael un poco cabizbajo –"por favor, adelántense y pónganse cómodas. Hay suficiente espacio para todos en el jardín. Ya en unos minutos comenzaremos con la misa"

-"¿Dónde está Candy?"-preguntó la hermana María

-"ya debe estar con sus amigas en el jardín. Ellas están encargadas de las lecturas de la misa"-dijo Michael –"la señora O'Brian también está con ellas"

-"perfecto, muchas gracias, señor Cartwright"

_**Hey, dímelo corazón, tu eres mi ilusión**_

_**Yo quiero estar contigo hasta el final.**_

Candy miraba hacia los presentes que estaban llegando para la misa de su difunta madre. Era algo sumamente sencillo… ya era tarde… se estaba preocupando. Había estado enfrascada en la conversación con Annie, Patty, Griselle y el padre Paul acerca de su participación durante la misa que no se había percatado. Tampoco había visto a Archie y a Stear hacia un buen tiempo, Annie ni Patty tampoco los habían visto.

Miró su reloj. Faltaban 10 minutos para que empezara la misa y no aparecían… ¿Dónde estarían? Albert la saludó desde el público con un gesto con la mano, acababa de sentarse al lado de su padre, la abuela de Patty y sus dos tías.

Se mordió los labios con nerviosismo, su hermanito Johnny tampoco estaba.

Miró hacia la mansión, justo en ese momento llegaban madame Elroy junto con George, la ceremoniosa caminada de la señora la impresionaba. Sabía que hasta ahora la señora Andrew le tenía cierta desconfianza pero con el tiempo seguramente esa desconfianza se evaporaría. Se volteó una vez más después de que observó que la dama tomó asiento al lado de Albert y más atrás los Leagan.

Eliza y Neil Leagan la miraban con maldad y envidia. Tal vez, eso nunca cambiaría, aunque habían cesado las trampas y las bromas pesadas contra ella y sus amigas, siempre existiría una rivalidad innata entre Eliza y ella. Se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose más nerviosa levantando la mirada hacia otro lado.

-"¿empezamos ya?"-preguntó el padre Paul susurrándole a Candy.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas… ¿Dónde estaban los chicos?

Súbitamente, antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder. Un gracioso sonido invadió el jardín lleno de dulces Candy atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a las cuatro personas llegar al compás de la música peculiar que se tocaba en ese momento.

Candy podía reconocer esa música en cualquier parte, se encontraba familiarizada con ella desde hace un buen tiempo.

-"¡Ya están aquí!"-dijo Annie con entusiasmo

-"Anthony…"

_**Hey, tu y yo corazón, **_

_**Tú eres mi gran amor**_

_**Hay algo en tus ojos tan especial**_

Anthony Brower, Archivald y Alistair Cornwell llegaban mientras que tocaban sus gaitas vestidos con el traje representativo de la familia Andrew. De la mano de Anthony, jalaba el pequeño Johnny vestido de la misma manera quien aplaudía al compás de la música de gaitas que sonaba por todo el lugar.

-"bienvenidos"-dijo Candy con una enorme sonrisa –"muchas gracias… no me esperaba… no esperaba esta sorpresa"

-"creímos que a tu madre le gustaría, Candy"-dijo Anthony mirándola con dulzura –"lamento la demora, tuve que esperar que Johnny saliera de sus clases de piano"-se encogió de hombros –"pensé que él también quería participar"

-"muchas gracias de verdad, estoy segura de que a mi madre le encantó"

-"Anthony, ya vamos a comenzar"-susurró el padre Paul haciendo una reverencia como saludo

-"nos vemos después"-susurró haciendo un ademán de confirmación hacia el sacerdote tomando la mano de Candy con dulzura para acercarse al público donde los cuatro se sentaron rápidamente.

La ceremonia de la misa inició sin complicaciones. Donde participaron activamente el público, las encargadas de la misa y el sacerdote. Era una misa alegre, alegre como Jane… se podía sentir la tranquilidad en el ambiente.

Eso era lo que ella hubiera querido.

_**Quiero abrazarte fuerte**_

_**Quiero abrazarte fuerte**_

_**No te soltaré**_

_**Quiero abrazarte fuerte**_

-"¿entonces ella es feliz?"

-"si"

-"me alegro de que así sea"

-"qué bueno, Terry"-dijo Albert mientras que conversaba con su viejo amigo vía telefónica. Terry Grandchester se había dado una gran sorpresa cuando se enteró de que su antiguo _roommate_ era de verdad William Andrew, el heredero directo de la familia y tío de sus rivales. –"me alegro que también pronto tengas un hermano o hermana. Una nueva vida siempre es bienvenida"

Albert –como Terry aun lo llamaba- era la única persona con quien mantenía contacto en Chicago, le había contado no mucho después de lo que había sucedido entre Candy y él, y como siempre su viejo amigo lo había aconsejado en lo que podía. Albert le había contado la noche infernal que habían pasado desde el secuestro de Candy en el aeropuerto hasta la recuperación de todos los involucrados y su posterior reconocimiento como heredero de los Andrew.

-"Hoy es la misa de la madre de Candy ¿lo sabías?"-pregunto Albert

-"si, algo así me dijo en su último mail"-dijo Terry

-"¿Por qué no le respondes, Terry? ya ha pasado casi un año"

-"supongo que llegará el momento en que lo haga"-dijo el castaño –"no me malinterpretes… solo que… aun es difícil"

-"de acuerdo"-dijo Albert con pesadumbre –"pero no dejes que la amistad se eche a perder por un juego del destino. Candy te aprecia…"

-"lo sé, bueno, me avisas si estas en Nueva York…"-dijo el castaño cambiando la conversación –"dentro de unas semanas estrenaré una nueva obra, espero que puedas venir"

-"haré lo posible"-dijo Albert. Terry lo había invitado repetidas veces para ver sus obras, sin embargo, gracias a su apretada agenda no había podido asistir –"cuídate"

-"hasta luego"

_**Quiero abrazarte fuerte**_

_**No te soltaré**_

La luna brillaba intensamente esa noche. La ceremonia había salido según lo planeado. Caminó alrededor del jardín que tanto adoraba. Sus manos se deslizaban con rapidez y delicadeza… a aquellas cuyas flores llevaban su nombre.

Dulce Candy

Así, las había bautizado la persona a quien ella más quería en este mundo. Por azar del destino lo había conocido y había empezado a quererlo y amarlo con el tiempo. Muchas personas podrían decir que de repente se tratase de un amor puro, adolescente e ingenuo; sin embargo, ella sentía que podía durar toda una vida y mucho más.

Él era su vida desde hacía mucho tiempo, era la persona quien quería que la acompañase todos los días de su vida.

Pero, sabía qué hace mucho tiempo atrás, había tenido una rival.

Leonore Doyle.

Nunca la había llegado a conocer, si no a su hermana gemela, Diana. Según todos ambas eran diferentes en el carácter. La verdad, nunca había preguntado ni se había atrevido a preguntar. No le molestaba, si no sabía que ella siempre iba a estar en el corazón de su príncipe de una manera especial, de una u otra manera.

-"ojala que ella esté contigo, mamá"-sonrió –"si puede escucharme, dile que lo cuidaré bien y lo haré feliz"

-"¿con quién estás hablando?"

-"Con nadie, solo pensaba en voz alta"-sonrió volteándose de improviso sintiéndose claramente pillada. Recostado en el arco de las rosas, se encontraba su príncipe…

Anthony, la persona quien la había salvado más de una manera y a su manera.

Desde lo que había sucedido, había una mínima posibilidad de que no pudiera caminar a causa del disparo que había recibido esa terrible noche. Sin embargo, todo había quedado en el olvido gracias a una estupenda terapia de recuperación de 6 meses. Tiempo en el que había afianzado sus sentimientos y habían por fin, empezado a forjar su propia historia juntos.

-"pues a mí me pareció que estabas hablando con alguien, pequeña"-dijo Anthony mientras que cogía de la mejilla a su protegida, a su querida Dulce Candy

Candy sonrió mientras besaba su mano con suavidad –"si, estaba hablando con mamá. Ella está muy feliz ¿sabes? Muy feliz… hace un año… me dejó, pero"-dijo mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a inundar sus mejillas –"pero gracias a su bendición me permitió conocerlos a todos ustedes… y estoy muy feliz por eso"

-"lo sé, mi Candy, mi Dulce Candy. Me hubiera gustado conocerla también"-dijo mientras que besaba sus cabellos rubios, tan rubios como los de él –"Yo también soy muy feliz de conocerte y de que seas mi novia. Por favor, no llores"

Candy se acurrucó más en el pecho de él sintiendo su calor, mientras que secaba sus lágrimas en el traje escocés que aun llevaba.

-"te prometo que no estarás sola nunca, mi amor. Nunca te voy a dejar"-dijo suavemente a su oído mientras que la abraza con más fuerza –"eres mi todo, Dulce Candy"

-"eres lo más importante para mí, Anthony… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida"

_**Corazón, yo pierdo la razón**_

_**Eres mi amor, mi gran amor**_

_**Corazón, tu eres mi ilusión**_

_**Eres mi amor, mi gran amor**_

Los años pasan. El tiempo pasa para todos por igual, todo puede esperar, excepto el paso del tiempo. Cada día somos un día más viejos, con más experiencia…

Pero el amor es infinito. No existen límites para el amor ni tiempo que pueda detenerlo.

Sonaron las campanas de la iglesia que daban el mediodía. Una bandada de palomas cruzaba el cielo, la gente se arrinconaba en la salida de la capilla… todo estaba dispuesto y perfecto para que la pareja de recién casados pasara. El arroz brotaba de la mano de los invitados en cantidades procurando desearles felicidad y abundancia para toda la vida.

Toda la vida.

Candy tomó la mano del príncipe de sus sueños, quien siempre la había acompañado desde hacía 10 años. Era el día más feliz de su vida. Lágrimas empezaban a nublarle el rostro… las personas que siempre había querido estaban ahí.

Archie y Annie se casarían a finales de ese año… en diciembre.

Patty y Stear se habían casado hacia un par de meses, y ella y su jovial abuela se habían mudado a la mansión Andrew en Chicago. Estaban esperando su primer hijo.

Albert… su tío, amigo, familia, hermano… se encontraba comprometido.

¿Comprometido? Su hermosa prometida le esbozaba una enorme sonrisa desde el público. Griselle Graham, la tierna muchacha que había sido amiga de la infancia de sus queridos sobrinos, se habían enamorado y ahora estaban decidiendo la fecha de la boda. Ella siempre se había considerado parte de la familia, así que bueno, iba a formalizar en unos meses.

La tía abuela Elroy, lloraba de emoción desde el público al lado de George –quien seguía idéntico- y saludaba a sus sobrinos favoritos con un pañuelo en sus manos, con el tiempo había logrado querer y apreciar a la nueva sobrina.

Súbitamente sintió el cálido abrazo de sus dos madres, sus dos tías que procuraba visitar dos o tres veces a New Orleans, la señorita Pony y la hermana María. Era como si su madre la estuviera abrazando desde siempre… susurraban palabras de bendiciones y dichas para ambos.

Finalmente, detrás de ellas su padre, Michael Cartwright, los años habían pasado y algunas primeras canas se mostraban en su cabello acostumbradamente castaño y algunas arrugas propias de la edad evidenciaban su rostro. A su lado, se encontraba su hermanito, Jhonny Cartwright, que ya era un brillante adolescente de 16 años.

-"hazla feliz, Anthony"-dijo su padre con una enorme sonrisa cogiendo la mano de su yerno con afectuosidad

-"no tiene ni si quiera porque pedírmelo, Michael. Siempre lo haré hasta el fin de mis días"

-"lo sé, muchacho. Sean felices"

-"gracias papá"-dijo Candy –"si no hubiera venido a vivir aquí hace 10 años, nunca hubiera podido conocerlo… te amo, papá"

-"yo también, hija. Estoy seguro que tu madre está orgullosa y contenta por ustedes"-dijo mientras que los abrazaba

-"y también la madre de Anthony, Rosemary…"-dijo Candy mirando y sonriendo a su esposo –"y Leonore"-susurró mientras que Anthony se sorprendía –"todas están mirándonos y están contentas por nosotros"

-"así es, mi Dulce Candy"

La novia se volteó para el público antes de que pudiera partir hacia el próximo destino, la luna de miel… iba a lanzar el ramo para desearle suerte a la futura dama quien lo recibiera. Las señoritas se alborotaron alrededor para poder coger el hermoso bouquet de dulces Candy.

Las rosas volaron hacia una cabecilla quien estaba desprevenida entre la multitud.

Eliza Leagan.

Candy miró con asombro y gracia como la hermana Leagan cogía el ramo que ella había llevado. Si bien era cierto, su relación ahora era cordial… casi no había mejorado con el tiempo, de alguna u otra manera, su maldad había disminuido. La pelirroja rodó los ojos con desdén y sonrió a medias levantando el ramo.

-"¡felicitaciones Eliza!"-gritó Candy sonriente

-"¡eso no quiere decir nada, Candice!"-gritó con fuerza mientras que la pareja abandonaba la iglesia hacia el carruaje de ensueño que los esperaban dejando atrás la algarabía y la felicidad de todos los presentes.

Anthony cogió el mentón de su esposa para poderlo mirarlo con mayor claridad –"feliz cumpleaños, Dulce Candy, esposa mía a quien amo con todo mi corazón"

-"te amo, mi eterno príncipe y ahora esposo mío. Prometo hacerte feliz por toda mi vida y mucho más"

Y finalmente, mientras que el carruaje lujoso abandonaba el sendero que daba a la iglesia, la joven pareja se fundió en un lindo, dulce y eterno beso que sellaría su felicidad por el resto de toda su vida.

_**Hey, dímelo corazón, tu eres mi ilusión**_

FIN

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime (finales):** awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww es demasiado sweet! Cada oveja con su pareja (bueno menos Eliza y Neil) que fue de Neil? Bueno pensemos que se fue a estudiar a quien sabe dónde y realmente no interesa xD! Final abierto para Terry xD (es decir por lo que se sabe es que se quedó soltero y sin compromiso? Jijiji) al fin, al fin terminé este enorme y largo fanfic! Muchísimas pero muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores que me han seguido arduamente por toda esta trayectoria de casi un año O.o! Lime, los quiere mucho a cada uno de ustedes n.n. espero que les haya gustado el epílogo y como terminó todo :) final feliz, final feliz :3… si, no podía matar a ningún personaje importante T.T hubiera sido un trauma nuevamente! Espero haber aclarado todo jijijiji n.n me gustó escribir este fanfic porque me hizo recordar parte de mi infancia al ver de nuevo Candy y a adorar nuevamente a Anthony *0* y querer matar a Kyoko Mizuki por siempre hacer infeliz a Candy u.u! en fin… esta humilde autora les agradece de todo corazón su fanatismo y sus comentarios jiji que siempre me arrancan muchas sonrisas! Espero verlos prontito :) espero no demorarme mucho en subir mi segundo fanfic U.U (es que ya empecé a estudiar =/ y eso me quita bastante tiempo :( para escribir) ¬0¬ Lime escribe el fanfic en sus tiempos libres del trabajo, pero eso nadie tiene que enterarse shhhh shhhh. Oh si, lo olvidaba, la linda canción que nos acompaña en el epilogo se llama **"Corazón"** de la interprete española/Bélgica **Belle Perez** n.n me encanta esa canción! Búsquenla es muy bonita!

Nos leemos prontito! Cuídense mucho, un abrazo desde por aquí mas o menos el sur (Lima, Perú) y felices pascuas! Coman huevitos de chocolate n3n!

****Sección Reviews*** :'( la última**

**Skarllet Northman:** Muchas gracias porque veo que siempre has estado atenta a todas las actualizaciones! :) un saludo muy especial espero que te haya gustado el epilogo… espero que pronto tengan noticias de mí! :D un enorme, enorme abrazo!

**Dulce:** Holaaaaaaaaa! O.o lo que puse en mis comentarios era algo hipotético xD, es decir que les gano de maldad a los Leagan, era un juego de niños xD comparación al complot del tío jijiji n.n sorry si te confundí. Muchas gracias!

**Iris Adriana:** Muchas gracias amiguita! Un mega saludo especial para ti, porque siempre me has seguido! :D! espero que haya sido de tu agrado el final de la historia. Un mega abrazoo!

**Leihej:** 3:) si, lo sé, Lime es muy malvada (a veces) me he reído tanto con tu review que lo tuve que leer como tres veces jijijiji porque me parecio muy divertido (cuidado con estar dándole sustos a tu mamá) de todo corazón te agradezco siempre tu entusiasmo, tus barras, tus bendiciones y toda la inspiración que me mandas… me ponen muy contenta y me animan a escribir más rápido jiji (y finales felices tambien) O.o jajaja si pues, no sé pero siempre me han gustado los Anthonyfics jijiji –aunque no he leído muchos xD- me alegro que esta historia te haya gustado n.n! y espero leerte pronto PD: no sé si habrá sido totalmente rosa el epilogo, pero no llega a lo meloso tampoco jijiji. Un enormeeeee abrazoteeee a la distancia!

**Amy CL:** Jajajajajaja holaaaaaaaaa :D si, parece que estoy agarrando experiencia n.n hace poco escribi un fanfic de Criminal Minds jijiji :) muchísimas gracias a ti por tus comentarios de siempre! Un abrazo a la distancia!

**Lela:** jajajajjaa avísame cuando estes por Lima! :D! están todos bien por alla? (con tanto huayco u.u en el interior del país) muchas gracias por todo! :D! espero estar más en contacto aunque sea via fb! Un abrazo!

**Astrid Lee:** :D! ya está el final! Al finnnnnnnnnnn! (después d etood la tortura sirvió) si, pobrecito pero al final sobrevivio que es lo más importante :D! y es feliz con Candy n.n (final feliz, final feliz) jijiji muchas gracias también a ti! Espero pronto conocerte face-to-face! Un abrazo!

Bueno queridos y amados lectores, se despide su amiga Lime hasta una próxima oportunidad de leernos, compartir y encontrarnos! Gracias por su apoyo!

**Fanfic "Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas!"**

Fic iniciado un 26 de mayo del 2014

Fic terminado un 30 de marzo del 2015

Después de 37 capítulos + un epílogo

OWARI


End file.
